More Human Than Human
by Skayt
Summary: "Vous considérez la morsure comme un cadeau, Derek et toi... mais vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce ce qu'est la vie sans. Vous ne savez pas ce que signifie être humain."  Et si...
1. L'emménagement

_Hello, hello_

 _Je parlais et annonçais cette fic depuis quelques semaines déjà... et donc la voici !_

 _Comme souvent, le titre est un titre de chanson. Encore comme souvent, la chanson en elle-même n'est pas importante pour l'histoire, ou autre. C'est surtout que pour les titres de fics ou one-shot, ça simplifie grandement la vie ! Donc cette fois c'est_

 _C'était notamment pour More Human Than Human que j'avais voulu savoir vos préférences en ce qui concernait le rythme de publication des chapitres et la taille de ces derniers._ _Je l'ai travaillé dans le cadre du NaNoWriMo 2015 et ai donc une bonne dizaine de chapitres actuellement. Ils feront environ 3500/4000 mots chacun et seront idéalement postés chaque semaine, le samedi. Le chapitre 02 arrivera aux alentours du samedi 12._

 _Je ne saurais dire combien More Human Than Human comportera de chapitres au total. Ca m'a l'air bien parti pour être beaucoup plus que prévu. Le chapitre 12 reprenant la trame de mon chapitre 03 (ah ah... bref...)_

 _Peter sera au centre de cette fic. Comme d'habitude, je pourrais dire, mais bon. Stiles et Derek seront énormément présents eux-aussi. Et un peu tout le monde en fait. Parrish, Kira, Malia, Liam... fin toute la clique, quoi. Plus Isaac (j'ai besoin de mon Isaac, sinon ça va pas). Quelques OC seront aussi de la partie ; lls sont, pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, déjà apparus dans d'autres de mes fics ou OS. On retrouvera donc Alex, Kieran et Hestia (We are family) ; Catherine, Blaise, Harry,... (Vol 815) etc._

 _Excepté dans le premier chapitre, toutes les scènes qui ne se passent dans le présent-réel seront en italiques. S'il y a le moindre soucis de compréhension à cause de la présentation (ou pas à cause de la présentation), n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part !_

 _Je tiens à remercier chocobi, à qui j'ai expliqué en long en large (mais pas en travers) la trame de cette fic. Qui m'a rassuré à son propos. Qui m'a, donc, incité à la commencer, à vraiment m'y mettre._

 _Un merci intersidéral aussi à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé ce chapitre, qui a lu une bonne partie des pages déjà écrites et qui m'a rassuré ! Tu n'es PAS à la bourre, tu n'es PAS pas là, tu n'es PAS tout ce que tu penses être (sauf si tu penses être géniale, bien sûr)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 - L'emménagement**

La maison était calme, pour une fois. Aussi étrange cela puisse paraître, sauf aux yeux de ceux qui le connaissait, le couple Hale Stilinski n'était pas LE couple le plus discret qui soit. Il ne le serait jamais. Sans être pénibles à souhait, insupportables au possible, voire même détestables aux yeux de certains riverains, il était toutefois difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de dire que ces deux-là passaient inaperçus.

o o o

Les voisins l'avaient remarqué très tôt. Dès leur emménagement, en fait. Le plus jeune s'excitait comme une puce, hurlait des âneries à qui voulait l'entendre (ou non) et passait son temps à sauter sur le dos de ses amis venus leur donner un coup de main... l'autre, Peter, regardait sagement tout ce petit monde s'affairer autour de lui sans jamais songer à aller leur donner un coup de main. Adossé près de la porte d'entrée, un dossier fermé entre les doigts, il les surveillait de loin. Pas besoin d'aller les aider, ils se débrouillaient très bien avec le canapé et les chaises ; avec les cartons où était rangée toute la vaisselle et ceux où se trouvaient les livres ; avec les cadres, bien trop imposants de l'avis de certains, et les abat jours supposément « trop fragiles pour être entre tes mains, McCall ». Les deux premiers concernés par toute cette agitation étaient ceux qui en faisaient le moins.

« Stiles ! Un coup de main !? » Ronchonna un homme, celui qui semblait être le plus âgé du groupe.

« J'arrive, p'pa. » Sourit Stiles, délaissant sa nouvelle victime afin d'aller, sans se presser, rejoindre son paternel. « Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

« Y a rien d'marqué sur ce carton. J'suis supposé l'mettre où ? »

« Quand y a rien c'est pour le bureau de Peter. Deuxième porte à gauche, à l'étage. » Soupira le second. « Peter l'a pourtant répété une dizaine de fois, hein. »

Sans que le père ou le fils ne l'aient entendu approcher, Peter était venu les rejoindre. Petit sourire en coin et main posée sur l'épaule de Stiles, l'homme corrigea l'erreur de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas la deuxième porte à gauche mais la première à droite. Il y était presque.

« Laissez donc, John. Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Trop aimable d'enfin vous sentir concerné par tout ce merdier. » Râla le shérif, lui cédant volontiers l'encombrant carton mal scotché qu'il portait à bout de bras. « J'étais en train de me dire que j'avais laissé Jordan gérer le poste uniquement pour pouvoir vous regarder nous regarder bosser à votre place. »

Peter haussa un sourcil. Ce que le shérif de Beacon Hills, et accessoirement son beau-père, lui reprochait avait beau être vrai, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait lui donner raison. Au contraire, même !

« Oh mais, vous savez, rien ne vous oblige à me regarder vous regarder travailler. » S'amusa Peter, sans se départir de son sourire.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et, dans la foulée, voulut donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'andouille qui venait de parler. Peter savait pourtant que son père ne le portait pas dans son cœur et que chaque remarque de ce genre lui faisait perdre davantage de points aux yeux de l'aîné. Il fallait croire que Peter n'en avait cure !

« Tu pouvais pas trouver moins pénible que lui ? » Grogna le shérif, fusillant Peter du regard. « Par exemple... n'importe qui n'étant pas lui. »

« Papa. » Soupira Stiles, qui était toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il avait droit à ce genre de réflexions. « Il aime te mettre en rogne, c'est tout... et faut quand même avouer que c'est facile, pour lui, de réussir. «

« C'est pas ma faute si, dès qu'il l'ouvre, j'ai envie de lui en foutre une. » Grimaça-t-on.

Le jeune Stilinski préféra ne pas insister davantage et s'éloigna de son père afin de retourner embêter Derek. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours rêver pour que son père change d'avis au sujet de Peter. Ce qui dérangeait le plus le shérif n'était pas le fait que ce soit un homme, ni qu'il soit plus âgé, ni qu'il soit un loup-garou... pas même le fait qu'il soit responsable d'un des massacres ayant frappé Beacon Hills quelques années plus tôt. C'était ça le plus fou, d'ailleurs. John semblait avoir parfaitement, ou presque parfaitement, accepté ces quelques petits « faux pas » mais avait, encore et toujours, toutes les difficultés du monde à accepter que son fils unique soit en couple avec un avocat.

Ces derniers n'étaient absolument pas dignes de confiance. Ils étaient fourbes et ne jouaient jamais franc-jeu ; passaient leur temps à manipuler les lois, les mots, les gens. Ils étaient payés une petite fortune pour aller chercher la petite bête, pour révéler au grand jour des secrets pourtant précieusement gardés et déterrer des cadavres profondément enfouis. Ils étaient ceux qui passaient le plus de temps à chercher comment contourner, au mieux, les règles. Combien de criminels John n'avait-il pas vu partir, libres, car leur avocat avait su semer le doute dans l'esprit des jurés.

Un énorme bruit, quelques instants plus tard, fit pourtant réagir tout le monde. Tous les regards se tournèrent, simultanément, vers la maison. Quelque chose venait de tomber à l'intérieur. À en croire le cri qui avait suivi, Peter avait, une fois encore, su s'attirer des ennuis. C'était à se demander comment Stiles et lui pouvaient encore être en vie, et en forme, alors que les problèmes semblaient les suivre comme leur ombre.

« Reste ici, Stiles. Je vais voir. »

C'était pourtant à peu près aussi utile que de s'adresser à un mur et de lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée, si elle n'avait pas paru trop longue. Personne ne put se dire surpris de voir Stiles abandonner le carton, pratiquement vide, qu'il avait dans les bras, sur le canapé que Derek et Liam venaient tout juste de poser dans l'allée. Sans un regard en arrière, se moquant d'être suivi ou non, il se précipita à l'étage, inquiet.

« Mais quel est l'abruti qui a été me mettre ce miroir dans mon bureau ! » Pesta Peter, les mains en sang et le visage parsemé de petites coupures. « Et pourquoi il était encore intact, ce miroir ! Scott était supposé le porter et le faire tomber... »

« Quoi ? » Chuchota Stiles, qui avait parfois du mal à comprendre le cheminement de pensées de son compagnon (et non, ce n'était pas l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité).

« Ton abruti de meilleur ami- »

« Ton Alpha. » rappela le second, du tac-o-tac.

« Mon Alpha, qui reste ton abruti de meilleur ami, était supposé casser cet immonde miroir. »

L'humain leva les yeux au ciel. Un coin de ses lèvres s'était retroussé. Il riait, sans s'en cacher, aux dépends de Peter, qui ne fit pas la moindre remarque à ce propos. Après avoir obligé l'autre à prendre place sur le bord de la baignoire, Stiles l'avait obligé à tourner la tête afin de pouvoir nettoyer son visage. L'avantage d'avoir un loup-garou blessé et non un simple humain, c'était que retirer le sang était la seule chose pénible à faire. Pas besoin de désinfecter ou de bander puisque d'ici quelques minutes, il n'y paraîtrait plus.

« Et tu pouvais pas le casser toi-même, cet immonde miroir, comme tu dis ? » Ricana Stiles, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de zyeuter un peu plus que nécessaire sur une coupure près de l'œil de son compagnon. « Vache, tu dois douiller, là, non ? »

« Bah paraît que ça porte malheur d'en briser un. » Ronchonna Peter, haussant les épaules, l'air de s'en fiche. « Et non, ça va... c'est déjà en train de guérir, là, j'ai l'impression. »

Stiles confirma ce dernier point. Quelques coupures avaient d'ores et déjà disparu et seules les traces de sang sur sa joue signalaient leur présence passée.

« Donc sept ans de malheur pour toi, c'est ça ? » S'amusa l'humain, le forçant à lever les bras pour lui retirer son T-shirt et le jeter par-dessus son épaule. « Vu que c'est quand même toi qui l'a brisé, au final. »

« Sept ans, ouais... juste parce qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Scott. Tu as tout intérêt à changer de meilleur ami, j'te le dis. »

« Idiot. »

Un immense sourire étirait les lèvres du loup-garou. Un autre, moindre, celles de l'humain. Peter chercha à attirer Stiles un peu plus près de lui, à nicher son nez dans le cou de cet enquiquineur qui était pourtant venu l'aider. Ils étaient bien, ici, loin de tous les autres, de l'agitation, des meubles et des cartons.

« Guérir vite ne doit pas t'empêcher d'être prudent, hein. » murmura Stiles, donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule de l'autre pour qu'il s'éloigne. « Ce genre de quartier, c'est toujours bourré de commères à la Desperate Housewives. »

« Et puis quoi ? Si je guéris trop vite, une rousse flippante pensera que je suis un loup-garou. » Ricana Peter. « Y a que ton cerveau détraqué qui peut accepter ça sans se dire que c'est n'importe quoi. »

« Hey ! J'te permets pas ! »

Peter haussa les épaules. Le fait de ne pas avoir l'autorisation de se moquer n'était certainement pas ce qui allait l'empêcher de le faire. C'était justement plus amusant de le faire alors que l'autre ne le voulait pas.

« Je ne pense pas que monter soit une bonne idée... » Entendirent-ils.

« Pousse-toi. » Marmonna une autre voix, qui ne sonnait pas inconnue aux oreilles des deux hommes, sans qu'ils ne parviennent pourtant à l'identifier. « Faut que je parle à l'autre abruti. »

Stiles et Peter se regardèrent. Une question se posait : lequel d'entre eux était le fameux abruti ?

« Bien. Je vais reformuler, alors : je ne pense pas que tu veuilles monter. » Se corrigea Liam, continuant à essayer de repousser cet inconnu un peu trop grand pour lui.

« Scott. Dis-lui de me laisser passer s'il ne veut pas que je l'égorge avec mes dents. »

Ah ah ! Ils venaient de deviner qui se trouvait au pied des escaliers ; qui avait à faire face à un Liam un peu trop désireux de bien faire. Après s'être jeté un regard en coin, complices dans leurs bêtises, les deux voulurent se précipiter vers la porte de la salle de bain. Tous les coups étaient permis. Ils seraient sans pitié.

Épaule contre épaule, ils se poussaient afin d'être le premier à passer. Celui qui gagnerait cette manche ne pourrait que gagner celles qui suivraient. Peter avait son bras gauche tendu afin de bloquer le passage à son humain. Ce dernier, de son côté, essayait de bousculer le lycanthrope, sans beaucoup de succès. Oui, aujourd'hui encore, il pensait pouvoir l'emporter contre un loup-garou en usant de la force.

« Laisse. Moi. Passer. » Siffla Stiles avant d'avoir une idée.

L'hyperactif se baissa. À quatre pattes dans la salle de bain, il remerciait tout un tas de divinités, en qui il ne croyait même pas, de ne pas avoir de morceaux de verre qui s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes de mains. Stiles venait de franchir la première étape de son parcours du combattant, et non des moindres ! Le bras de Peter, qui lui avait merveilleusement bien bloqué le passage, n'avait plus une once d'importance désormais.

Étonné, Hale se reprit en quatrième vitesse. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur son compagnon pour se saisir de ses chevilles afin de l'empêcher de filer. Stiles grogna quelques insultes et chercha à libérer ses pieds injustement faits prisonniers. Tous deux affalés de tout leur long sur le palier, pris dans leur chamaillerie, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Liam avait perdu la bataille et que le nouvel arrivant était finalement monté.

« Je peux même pas me dire étonné. » Soupira la voix, blasée, à deux pas du visage de Stiles. « J'espère que vous savez que vous avez l'air bien cons, comme ça ? »

« Euh... »

« Stiles, je peux t'emprunter Peter ? Juste une minute. »

Les yeux ronds, le fils du shérif ne répondait pas. Il fixait son ancien camarade de lycée, disparut quelques années plus tôt. Son cerveau semblait avoir du mal à accepter son retour inattendu et inespéré.

« C'était donc moi l'abruti ! » fanfaronna Peter, lâchant à contrecœur les chaussettes de son compagnon. « Tu vois qu'il fallait me laisser passer. »

« Hmpf. »

« On ne grmpf pas. »

« J'ai pas grmpfer j'ai hmpfer. » marmonna Stiles. « Nuance. »

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le SMS de Scott, qui lui annonçait qu'il ne serait pas chez lui de la journée puisque Stiles et Peter l'avaient réquisitionné pour porter meubles et cartons... Lahey avait haussé les sourcils et, pendant un très long instant, avait cru qu'il s'agissait là d'une blague.

Il n'avait pas vraiment gardé contact avec ses « amis » de Beacon Hills. Justement car il avait toujours eu du mal à les considérer comme des amis. Ils étaient ses compagnons d'infortune ; s'attiraient des problèmes à la pelle; étaient, pour certains, en cours avec lui. C'était tout. Il n'avait jamais non plus eu envie de changer cet état de faits. Si on ne s'attachait pas, on ne perdait pas. Cette pensée s'était confirmée à la mort d'Allison. Seul Scott lui avait envoyé quelques e-mails, auxquels il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Il lui avait fallu près d'un an pour accepter de renouer contact avec celui qui aurait pu être son Alpha.

Lors de leurs brefs échanges, ils avaient très peu parlé des autres membres de la meute. C'était jugé comme un peu trop « sensible » comme sujet de conversation. Que ce soit Kira, Malia, Lydia, Derek, Peter ou Stiles, ils étaient tous ce petit grain de sable dans l'engrenage. Surtout les deux derniers.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Soupira Peter après avoir amené Isaac dans son futur bureau (dont le sol était toujours jonché de morceaux de miroir).

« Qui c'est qui va être maudit ? » Se moqua Isaac, désignant les éclats de verre du menton.

« Moi. »

Le plus jeune loup-garou sourit, à peine surpris. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi surpris quand Scott lui avait annoncé pour ces deux-là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais, Isaac ? »

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour se porter caution pour moi. » Marmonna-t-il.

Le plus âgé grimaça de suite. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis sur le visage. Peter regardait Isaac, rien d'autre. Il le regardait lui, juste lui... mais il ne lui répondit pas.

« Et ? » Finit-il par dire, comprenant qu'Isaac n'irait pas plus loin sans qu'il y mette un peu, mais vraiment juste un peu, du sien.

« Et tu es, étrangement, le seul à qui je me voyais demander ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? Nous ? Tu es plus proche de... à vrai dire, tout le monde. Tu as toujours eu du mal à nous supporter, Stiles et moi. »

Isaac hocha la tête. Mentir ne servirait à rien.

« Paraît qu'il faut pas mélanger les amis et les histoires d'argent, tu vois. » Sourit-il.

Sa plaisanterie tomba à l'eau. Peter continuait de le regarder, sans rire, sans sourire. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il était en train de penser. Avait-il envie de dire oui, mais après avoir posé quelques questions supplémentaires ? Avait-il envie de l'envoyer valser contre un mur, ou dévaler les escaliers ?

« Tu comptes rester ? A Beacon Hills ? »

« Oui. »

« T'intégrer dans la meute ? »

« Oui. »

« Si Stiles et moi t'appelons un dimanche matin pour avoir des croissants... que fais-tu ? »

« Je vous raccroche au nez et je vous maudits sur dix générations... même si ça risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'incidences sur l'avenir. »

Peter sourit.

« On en rediscutera tous les trois. »

Isaac sourit. D'accord, il avait tenté sa chance auprès de Peter mais, en tout honnêteté, il s'était déjà mentalement préparé à essuyer un refus et à aller demander cette aide à Derek. Son ancien Alpha était le mieux placé pour accepter. Le seul susceptible d'être d'accord... apparemment Isaac avait eu tort.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, deux minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il vit que Peter s'était déjà totalement désintéressé de son cas. La tête enfoncée dans un carton, posé près du miroir en miette, l'avocat pestait car il ne trouvait pas l'objet de ses désirs. Il était pourtant convaincu de l'avoir rangé là.

« Un problème ? »

« Rien d'important. » Grommela Peter, sans sortir la tête de sa boîte. « Va plutôt aider les autres, en bas... ou va monter le lit... ou autre chose... reste pas dans mes pattes, veux-tu. »

Habitué à la gentillesse toute relative des membres survivants de la famille Hale, Isaac haussa les épaules et quitta le bureau. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à s'y trouver. Les mains dans les poches, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il se disait qu'il pouvait bien filer un coup de pouce. Ça n'allait pas le tuer et Stiles et Peter n'en seraient que plus disposés à l'aider.

Une fois au milieu des escaliers, Isaac entendit un « ah ah ! » tonitruant qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Peter devait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Une porte s'ouvrit, des pieds claquèrent sur le parquet du palier. Une seconde porte cogna, cette fois, contre un mur et de l'eau commença à couler.

Le dernier arrivé décida qu'il préférait ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait à l'étage. De toute façon, son petit doigt lui soufflait qu'il serait rapidement mis dans la confidence. Quel que fût le projet de l'aîné, il ne doutait pas que sa victime toute désignée se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

« Nom de Dieu ! Peter ! » Hurlait Stiles, un peu après, trempé jusqu'aux os, moqué par ceux à ses côtés. « Je te jure que tu vas m'le payer ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu la préparais, celle-là ! »

Penché à la fenêtre de leur future chambre, le loup-garou souriait de toutes ses dents. Il n'avait pas l'air innocent, loin de là. Il s'amusait aux dépens de son compagnon. Chacun son tour. L'air de rien, sans se défaire de son humeur joyeuse, il posa un second ballon rempli d'eau sur le rebord et prit un malin plaisir à le faire rouler.

« Pour me faire pardonner, je te laisse décider qui recevra la prochaine. »

Debout à quelques mètres de Stiles, ayant su reculer à temps pour ne pas avoir à être dans le même état que l'humain, Liam savait quel prénom allait sortir de la bouche de Stiles. Pas besoin d'être médium pour le deviner. C'était l'évidence même.

« Tu sais qui... » sourit Stiles.

« Tu es sûr ? » Parut s'inquiéter Peter, grimaçant légèrement. « Sûr-sûr ? »

« Ooooh que oui. On sera deux à vouloir te tuer, comme ça. »

Lydia et Kira levèrent les yeux au ciel mais décidèrent de continuer à ne rien dire. Tant qu'elles les laissaient faire leurs âneries dans leur coin, sans intervenir, ni y aller de leur petit commentaire, elles ne risquaient pas grand chose.

La future table de la salle à manger venait d'être sortie du camion de déménagement et était portée, à bout de bras, par Derek, aussi silencieux que d'ordinaire, et le shérif Stilinski qui essayait, tant bien que mal, d'engager la conversation. C'était pas gagné. À deux pas d'eux, en plein soleil histoire de mieux sécher, Stiles profitait du spectacle qui n'allait plus tarder à commencer. D'ici quelques instants, Peter allait malencontreusement viser Derek qui allait se retrouver tremper à son tour. L'humain trépignait d'impatience.

« NOM DE DIEU ! » Cria-t-on (et ce n'était pas Derek). « Stiles ! Faut m'le tenir en laisse, celui-là, hein ! »

Les yeux ronds, bouche bée, pas préparé pour un sou à ce que ça se passe de cette manière, Stiles était incapable de regarder autre chose que son père. Son père mouillé. Son père trempé. Son père furax - et c'était peu dire. Conscient que sa fin était proche, Peter avait déjà abandonné son poste d'observation. C'était à son tour de se mettre à quatre pattes pour fuir. Pestant après les morceaux de miroir qui s'éparpillaient de plus en plus, quand ils ne venaient pas s'enfoncer dans ses mains, le loup-garou alla verrouiller la porte de son bureau... puis s'y adossa. L'oreille aux aguets, il veillait. Il était prêt à aller se réfugier sur le toit si jamais son beau-père s'approchait un peu trop.

« À qui c'est, cette chemise, encore ? »

« Tu le sais bien, p'pa. »

« Tu comptes vraiment m'obliger à mettre une chemise de cet imbécile ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules.

« Je t'oblige à rien du tout. Tu peux rester comme ça si ça te chante... mais tu vas cramer au soleil... et c'est pire d'avoir un coup de soleil énorme qu'être un peu mouillé ou porter une chemise de Peter, tu crois pas ? »

« File-moi ça, toi. » marmonna le shérif, à contrecœur. « Et il pourra toujours aller se brosser pour la récupérer, par contre. »

« Oh mais j'espère bien. » S'amusa Stiles. « Ça fait des années que j'essaie de me débarrasser de ce truc. »

Entre Peter qui comptait sur Scott pour se débarrasser d'un miroir qu'il détestait, et Stiles qui profitait des malheurs de son père pour éliminer une chemise qu'il abhorrait... il était peut-être temps qu'ils discutent et trouvent une manière efficace de se mettre d'accord.

« Tu vas rien lui faire, hein ? C'était pas toi qu'il visait mais Derek. »

« Oh bah si c'était Derek, ça change tout... »

« J'ai pas dis ça mais... un peu quand même, non ? »

Le shérif soupira.

« Ouais, un peu quand même. Et il pourrait venir aider à décharger le camion plutôt que se planquer dans son bureau. » Ajouta-t-il, haussant le ton afin de s'assurer que Peter ne perde pas un mot.

o o o

Quelques mois plus tard, Peter et Stiles étaient loin d'avoir cessé leurs âneries. Et puis quoi encore ? Ils continuaient à se chamailler pour un rien ; à se faire les pires coups foireux qui soient ; à animer le quotidien de l'autre afin qu'il soit le moins monotone possible.

Du moins... en théorie.

* * *

 _Fin du premier chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de macaques volants ?_

 _A bientôt pour le second chapitre, Guérison ! :)_


	2. Guérison

_Hello, hello,_

 _Un grand, grand merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que le début vous plaise et j'espère que ça continuera sur cette voie (tant qu'à faire, hein, on va pas souhaiter le contraire)._

 _Merci, et encore merci, à LiliEhlm pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre (et tout ce que je lui envoie - ce qui fait un petit paquet tout additionné) alors que la période n'est pas idéale pour ça. Entre dossiers, exposés, révisions (ah ah c'est ça d'être sérieuse et de réviser... brr... quel mot atroce) c'est pas toujours gagné ! Donc merci à elle !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 - Guérison**

Sur le ventre, Stiles était profondément endormi. Son bras droit serrait aussi fort que possible l'oreiller sur lequel il était en train de baver sans s'en rendre compte. Le jeune humain n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Et, honnêtement, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne ! Tant que l'Apocalypse n'était pas à sa porte, qu'on le laisse pioncer, merci bien.

L'homme à ses côtés, en revanche, était loin d'être aussi serein. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses ongles, ou ses griffes, au point où il en était, étaient enfoncées dans ses paumes de mains. Peter venait de se réveiller en sursaut, en proie à un rêve plus qu'étrange. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, pas à proprement parler... mais, à ses yeux, ça n'en était pas loin.

Inspirant et expirant lentement, le loup-garou cherchait à se calmer. Il voulait se rendormir, et vite si possible. À plusieurs reprises, son regard se posa sur son compagnon, bien trop occupé à ronfler pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait à quelques centimètres de lui. Ouf. Tant mieux.

Peter finit par quitter les couvertures bien chaudes, dont Stiles refusait de se passer tant que le thermomètre ne dépassait pas les vingt-cinq degrés. À pas de loups, Peter rejoignit la porte de la chambre... et ne manqua pas de se maudire lorsque celle-ci grinça. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils fassent quelque chose à son propos, et vite. Le lycanthrope tressaillit quand ses orteils quittèrent la moquette de leur chambre pour trouver, à la place, la fraîcheur du parquet. Heureusement, il s'y habitua vite.

Fatigué, l'homme se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne bougea pas... sauf pour permettre à sa joue d'aller rencontrer la première page du dossier sur lequel il avait travaillé toute la soirée – ou presque toute la soirée. Il ferma les yeux. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour se rendormir ici, là, tout de suite, maintenant, qu'importait que sa position ne soit pas idéale ni même confortable.

Il n'en était pourtant pas capable. Son cerveau lui refusait ce plaisir pourtant si simple. Son rêve continuait à lui prendre la tête. Les images, les mots continuaient à lui faire froncer les sourcils. Peter ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce rêve, à quoi il pouvait être lié ! Et ne pas comprendre l'agaçait prodigieusement. D'un coup, il se remotiva. Plus vite il noterait tout ça sur une feuille, plus vite il cesserait de réfléchir à ce sujet, plus vite il retournerait se coucher. C'était le plan parfait.

Sans beaucoup d'élégance, personne n'étant là pour le voir, Peter commença à rouler à travers toute la pièce. Il s'aidait de ses jambes pour se propulser d'un bout à l'autre du bureau. Si Stiles ne s'était pas réveillé tantôt, alors il pouvait espérer que ça reste le cas. Non ?

Après moult essais infructueux, Peter atteignit enfin la pile de brouillons. Il attrapa une feuille et, plus facilement cette fois-ci, retourna à son bureau. Trouver de quoi écrire ne fut pas aussi difficile, surtout vu les innombrables stylos noirs, bleus, rouges abandonnés ça et là. En plus de voir pour la porte qui grince, il lui fallait aussi songer à faire un peu de rangement ici.

o o o

 _Peter foudroya son père du regard. Ce dernier venait de lui passer une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant sans le moindre scrupule. Est-ce qu'il avait la moindre idée d'à quel point il pouvait être difficile d'obtenir quelque chose d'à peu près correct alors qu'on avait un bras plâtré ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Comment pourrait-il ? Kieran Hale haussa les épaules, plus amusé qu'autre chose par le côté éternel râleur de son fils... et réitéra son geste._

 _L'homme avait souvent du mal à savoir comment s'y prendre avec Peter. Agir avec Talia lui avait toujours paru plus facile. Instinctif, même. Sa fille était destinée à être une Alpha, à prendre la place de ses parents à la tête de la meute d'ici quelques années. Pas Peter._

 _Peter était trop humain pour lui. Pour Hestia aussi. Seule Talia avait toujours donné l'impression de savoir comment se comporter, comment s'y prendre avec son petit-frère et ses problèmes plus humains que jamais. Alex aussi savait comment y faire avec Peter... avec qui il n'était pourtant aucunement lié, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu se moquer du petit-frère de sa petite-amie. Et pourtant, dès leur rencontre ça avait collé entre leur fils et leur beau-fils. Il n'avait fallu que quelques semaines pour que Peter préfère se confier à Alex plutôt qu'à ses parents._

 _Kieran n'était pourtant pas idiot. Il codirigeait la meute Hale, ce qui n'était pas rien ! Il savait gérer un loup-garou en crise. Savait calmer un loup paniqué. Savait soigner un lycanthrope blessé... calmer un jeune adolescent qui venait de se casser le bras, en revanche, était au delà de ses compétences. C'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas. Peter souffrait et lui ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Son fils souffrait mais guérissait quand même... c'était juste un peu plus lent que ce à quoi Kieran avait toujours été habitué. Différent, aussi. Peter était différent._

 _« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu vas quand même pouvoir travailler ? »_

 _« Les trois monstres sont aussi à la maison, vous savez. » Sourit Alex. « Et, entre nous, Peter sera de loin le plus calme des quatre. »_

 _Peter leva timidement les yeux vers son beau-frère. Il sourit. Il le remerciait, sans user de la parole, pour ces quelques mots qu'il avait eut besoin d'entendre. Ce n'est qu'alors que Peter daigna poser le sac qu'il avait sur l'épaule. Si Alex acceptait sa présence aussi facilement, sans avoir à réfléchir ou à jouer la comédie, alors il acceptait de rester._

 _« Tu as de quoi t'occuper ou tu veux que j'aille te chercher ma vieille console ? »_

 _« J'ai pris mes devoirs. »_

 _Alex leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, dépité. Si on lui demandait son avis, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il dirait volontiers que Peter était trop sérieux pour son bien et passait trop de temps le nez dans ses bouquins au lieu de profiter de la forêt, pourtant à sa porte. Mais il comprenait et se taisait._

 _« Mais si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de Derek et Cora, hein. » Proposa-t-il._

 _« Ça va aller, mon grand. » Sourit Alex, une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. « Derek a décidé d'être casse-bonbon, aujourd'hui, je vais pas te demander de le supporter... crois-moi, même toi tu saurais pas. »_

 _Peter sourit. Sans demander son reste, il attrapa son sac de cours par la hanse et le traîna jusqu'à la table basse du salon. Tandis qu'Alex et son père échangeaient encore quelques mots, à propos, par exemple, de l'heure approximative à laquelle Hestia viendrait récupérer Peter, le plus jeune commença à sortir livres, cahiers et stylos afin de s'étaler le plus possible et être à l'aise._

 _« Tu serais pas mieux à une table, toi ? » S'inquiéta Alex. « Pet' ? »_

 _« Je suis à une table, là. » Ronchonna Peter, se débattant avec un classeur peu désireux de quitter le confort fort relatif d'un vieil Eastpak dont les fermetures rendaient l'âme, une à une. « Techniquement. »_

 _« Comme tu veux. » Le premier souffla. « Si tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose, hésite pas à aller te servir. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, viens me voir, d'accord ? »_

 _« Hmm. Ça devrait aller. »_

 _« Je me doute, oui. » Soupira l'adulte. « Si tu veux aller piquer un livre dans la chambre de Laura, fais-le. Elle ne s'en rendra pas compte avant Noël. »_

 _Mâchouillant le bout de son stylo bleu, du moins le peu qui restait à mâchouiller, Peter hocha machinalement la tête. Alex lui sortait toujours la même rengaine... et ne devait même pas le faire exprès. Après la nourriture, l'aide et les livres, il lui reproposerait la console, l'ordinateur et la télévision._

 _« Si tu veux aller dormir un peu, idem, hein. Fais comme chez toi. Juste... préviens-moi, que je demande aux trois monstres d'être silencieux. »_

 _« Ça va aller, Alex. Je t'assure. » Peter, habitué à tout ça, souriait. Alex se montrait rarement aussi insistant mais pourquoi pas..._

 _L'autre hocha la tête. Il n'était pas aussi convaincu que son jeune interlocuteur. Les années lui avaient appris que rien était jamais aussi simple dès lors qu'un Hale était concerné... et c'était d'autant plus vrai lorsque le Hale en question se trouvait être Peter._

 _« Papaaaaa ! Y a Laura qu'arrête pas d'me taper ! » Hurla un jeune garçon, dévalant les escaliers à toute allure, criant autant que sa voix le lui permettait._

 _« Mais c'est lui, y m'tire les ch'veux ! »_

 _« Elle m'a piqué des pièces de mon puzzle. »_

 _« Il a démoli ma tour de Kapla. »_

 _Alex ferma les yeux et soupira. Il détestait le mercredi. Toutes les semaines c'était le même cirque entre ces deux-là. Peter, en tailleur sur le tapis du salon, souriait, amusé. Son neveu et sa nièce avaient toujours eu l'art et la manière de lui changer les idées en se chicanant pour un rien._

 _« Elle a cassé tout mon puzzle. » Ronchonna Derek, les bras croisés, boudeur. « Et y avait tout plein de pièces. J'dois tout recommencer, moi, maint'nant. »_

 _« Ça va pas te tuer. » Siffla Laura. « Gros bébé. »_

 _Le plus jeune commença à sortir les crocs. Grande sœur ou pas grande sœur, témoins ou pas témoins, il refusait qu'on le traite de gros bébé ! Un regard de son père, pourtant, suffit à le calmer. Il n'était pas Alpha, lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait peur... encore plus que maman lorsqu'elle leur grognait dessus pour qu'ils aillent à la douche ou mangent tout leur poisson qui pue ! C'était pas rien, ça._

 _« On aurait dû faire comme tes parents et attendre seize ans avant d'en faire un deuxième. » Grommela Alex. Tout ce cirque le fatiguait... dire que ça ne faisait que commencer._

 _« Sauf que vous l'auriez loupé et qu'il aurait été humain. » Chuchota Peter._

 _Le père de famille ouvrit grand les yeux, scotché. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ces mots, ou d'autre bien similaires, sortir de la bouche de Peter. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'y faire... et encore moins à ne pas s'indigner que l'enfant puisse dire, et penser, des choses pareilles._

 _« Être humain n'est pas une tare. »_

 _« Dans cette famille, si. »_

 _Laura avait profité de la diversion, involontaire, de son oncle pour filer. Son père s'était momentanément désintéressé de la dispute entre ses deux aînés et ce n'était pas plus mal pour elle. Elle était en tort, dans l'histoire, après tout. Elle avait commencé à embêter Derek en allant détruire son puzzle. C'était tellement drôle d'embêter son frère, en même temps, qu'elle avait toujours du mal à résister._

 _Derek, quant à lui, était resté. D'abord pour continuer à raconter tout ce que Laura avait osé lui faire, pour qu'elle soit punie ; ensuite parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du bras de son oncle Peter. L'enfant se posait tout un tas de question. La plus important étant, évidemment, qu'était-ce que cette chose blanche toute bizarre qui immobilisait tout l'avant-bras et le poignet de Peter ? Ça ne devait pas être très pratique._

 _« Peter ? »_

 _« Derek ? » Répondit Peter, sur le même ton._

 _« Qu'est-ce que t'as à ton bras ? »_

 _Silence. La bouche entrouverte, Peter cherchait ses mots. Il se demandait comment il pouvait expliquer ce qui s'était passé à un Derek âgé de seulement six petites années et habitué à être entouré de loups-garous, qui étaient rarement dérangés par ce genre de blessures. Bon. D'accord. Un Derek âgé de six ans habitué à vivre en compagnie de loups-garous et de Peter. Mais l'enfant n'avait encore jamais donné l'impression de remarquer l'anomalie de son oncle. Ce dont Peter ne pouvait que se réjouir._

 _« Il s'est cassé le bras en faisant des bêtises. » Expliqua Alex. « C'est pour ça que maman et moi, on veut pas que tu fasses des bêtises... parce que voilà ce qui pourrait arriver. »_

 _Peter fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Derek aurait tôt fait de guérir, si ça venait à lui arriver. Moins vite qu'un loup adulte, certes, mais bien plus rapidement qu'un bête humain. Bien plus que lui._

 _« Mais pourquoi son bras y se répare pas ? »_

 _« Il se répare. C'est pour ça qu'il est plâtré... pour qu'il puisse se réparer correctement. »_

 _Derek pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses mains étaient posées sur l'accoudoir du canapé et il n'avait de cesse de gigoter dans l'espoir de mieux voir le bras bizarre de son oncle._

 _« Mais pourquoi il se répare pas tout de suite ? C'est parce qu'il a fait des bêtises ? Il est puni de guérison ? »_

 _Alex ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ces questions. Derek n'était pas supposé être le plus curieux des trois, bon sang !_

 _« Tu te souviens de ce dont on avait parlé, quand tu as commencé à aller à l'école ? »_

 _« Qu'il fallait que je sois sage et que je tire pas les cheveux de mon voisin ? »_

 _« Pas ça. »_

 _« Qu'il faut pas que je signe mes punitions à votre place ? »_

 _Peter sourit._

 _« Pas ça non plus, non. » S'amusa Alex._

 _« Que les autres enfants à l'école y guérissent pas comme moi ? » proposa Derek, incertain, se dandinant de plus en plus. « Que ça met méga longtemps pour eux et qu'il faut pas faire comme quand je me bagarre avec Laura ? »_

 _Le jeune humain n'avait plus envie de sourire. Les yeux rivés sur la page 123 de son livre de maths, il attendait impatiemment qu'Alex en termine avec Derek. Peter passa sa main valide sur son visage, se frottant les yeux, se retenant de partir en courant pour éviter d'avoir à entendre ce qui allait suivre._

 _« Peter est comme les autres enfants à l'école. » Développa Alex, qui sentait que c'était plus difficile encore pour Peter que pour lui. « C'est pour ça qu'il préfère jouer à Mario avec toi plutôt qu'à Chat-perché. »_

 _Le plus petit pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté. L'œil gauche fermé, la bouche dessinant une drôle de grimace, Derek cherchait à comprendre ce que son père était en train de lui raconter._

 _« C'est pas un loup-garou ? »_

 _« C'est ça. » Confirma Alex, amenant Peter contre lui._

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Pourquoi tu es un loup-garou, toi ? »_

 _« Bah parce que je suis un loup-garou. Je suis né comme ça. » Répondit Derek, haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait là de l'évidence même. « Maman et toi vous êtes des loups-garous, c'est normal. »_

 _Peter se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il en voulait à son neveu de dire tout ça. Il était aussi conscient que ce n'était pas la faute de Derek ; que, du haut de ses six ans, il ne pouvait pas tout comprendre... et certainement pas avoir conscience d'à quel point ses paroles pouvaient faire du mal à son oncle._

 _« Mais... papy et mamie y sont aussi des loups-garous. » Murmura l'enfant, qui n'y comprenait plus rien. « Alors comment ça se fait que Peter y soit pas un loup-garou ? C'est trop nul. »_

 _« Les enfants des loups-garous ne sont pas forcément des loups-garous. C'est rare mais ça arrive. »_

 _« C'est quand les enfants des loups-garous c'est pas les vrais enfants des loups-garous ? »_

 _Interdit, Alex fixa son fils un moment. Il ne voyait pas bien où voulait en venir Derek ; alors qu'une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était évident. Peter, de son côté, n'avait pas autant de difficultés à traduire les paroles de son cadet. L'humain était d'ores et déjà en train d'essayer de s'éloigner d'Alex, histoire d'aller se réfugier... eh bien... n'importe où, du moment que ce soit suffisamment loin pour ne plus avoir à entendre les questions de Derek._

 _« Bah oui, c'est quand le papa loup-garou et la maman loup-garou y sont pas le vrai papa et la vraie maman... mais ils sont son papa et sa maman car son vrai papa pas loup-garou et sa vraie maman pas loup-garou y voulaient pas de lui... et du coup ils l'ont donné. »_

 _Alex ne put rien faire pour retenir Peter. Ce dernier venait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, essuyant rageusement des larmes un peu trop téméraires de sa main valide._

o o o

Un portable commença à vibrer sur la table de chevet. La radio s'activa alors que le présentateur annonçait le prochain morceau, _Heat of the Moment_ d'Asia. Un écran s'alluma. Deux yeux s'ouvrirent, difficilement. Stiles était sur le point de pester après Peter, qui ne daignait pas éteindre son maudit téléphone, qui lui offrait un réveil en fanfare tous les matins, quand il remarqua qu'il était seul.

Pas de loup-garou un peu trop matinal à ses côtés. A en juger par l'absence totale de chaleur de son côté de lit, ça devait d'ailleurs faire un sacré moment que Peter ne s'y trouvait plus. L'humain fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Si se réveiller tôt semblait être un des étranges, mais très simples, plaisir de son compagnon... se réveiller avant son téléphone n'était en revanche pas dans ses habitudes. Et encore moins quitter le lit.

Quitte à quitter les bras de Morphée un peu plus tôt que prévu, Peter préférait de loin rester sous la couette jusqu'au moment fatidique ; jusqu'à ce que la radio s'active et que la lumière soit. Le loup-garou aimait aller se lover tout contre Stiles, endormi, et essayer de refermer les yeux, même juste cinq minutes. Cet abandon était étrange. Tout simplement étrange.

Stiles sourit quand il retrouva le disparu. En boule sur le canapé, un bras sous la tête et l'autre sur le visage, Peter s'était rendormi devant les informations du matin. Ça n'était pas étonnant vu la bêtise des reportages qui pouvaient passer à cette heure-ci... à croire que les chaînes de télévision pensaient qu'on ne pouvait associer départ pour le travail, tasse de café et informations pertinentes et en profitaient donc pour informer le commun des mortels des six choses à connaître absolument sur les amandes.

« J'ai trop bougé cette nuit ou... » Demanda-t-il quand il vit Peter s'agiter et émerger.

« Nàn. Pas plus que d'habitude. Suis juste tombé du lit. »

« Littéralement ou pas littéralement ? »

« Pas littéralement. » S'amusa le loup-garou.

L'humain hocha la tête, rassuré. Il s'en serait voulu, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde au principal concerné, si ça avait été sa faute. Un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres, Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la pendule au-dessus du téléviseur.

« Par contre, tu devrais te dépêcher. » Se moqua le plus jeune. « L'heure tourne et t'as une réunion avec les autres partenaires, tôt ce matin, il me semble... c'pas l'jour pour être à la bourre. »

« Merde ! »

o o o

Installé sur la table de la cuisine, un café brûlant entre les mains, un sourire amusé sur le visage – pour ne pas changer –, les jambes de Stiles se balançaient dans le vide tandis qu'il profitait du spectacle. Après une douche express, l'humain aurait droit à l'eau chaude pour une fois, et un costume enfilé plus vite que jamais, Peter avait dévalé les escaliers à toute allure... avant de les remonter, pestant, jurant comme un charretier, car il avait oublié de se raser, et que non, vraiment, ce n'était pas le jour pour arriver en retard.

Les matins comme ça, Stiles comprenait presque pourquoi Peter avait pour habitude de tomber du lit. Malgré les apparences, son loup avait du mal à faire avec les petits tracas du quotidien.

« Elles sont où ? Bordel mais... j'ai pas le temps de perdre du temps à chercher ces foutus clés... » Râlait-on depuis quelques minutes. Peter tournait et retournait tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main, prenant même le temps de vérifier l'intérieur des vases et pots. « Stiles ! Tu peux m'aider ou tu préfères me regarder chercher ? »

« Je préfère te regarder chercher. » S'amusa l'hyperactif, zyeutant sans vergogne sur son compagnon, à quatre pattes sur le carrelage, les fesses en l'air, une main sous le bahut, cherchant à tâtons son trousseau perdu.

« Bien sûr... » Marmonna Peter, à peine étonné. « A quoi j'm'attendais, moi, en posant cette question. » ronchonna-t-il.

« J'en sais rien. C'était un peu con de d'mander. »

Le « crétin des Alpes » qu'il reçut pour réponse fit éclater de rire Stiles. Sa journée commençait merveilleusement bien, y avait pas à dire... en tout cas, elle débutait toujours mieux que celle de son conjoint. Peter soupira, agacé. Désespéré, il ne voyait vraiment pas où diable pouvaient se trouver ses clés si ce n'était à leur place habituelle – et elles n'y étaient pas, justement. Sentant que la journée allait être bien longue et pénible, remettant sa cravate correctement, le loup-garou décida qu'il était temps pour lui de passer au plan B.

Sans rien dire à l'abruti qui se moquait de lui depuis la cuisine, Peter s'empara des clés de la vieille Jeep. Garée dans l'allée du garage, à côté de la Chrysler que conduisait l'avocat, lorsqu'il trouvait ses clés, les deux voitures avaient amusé leurs voisins les premiers jours. Malgré les pannes successives, le prix mirobolants des réparations, Stiles avait toujours refusé de se séparer de son épave personnelle... et Peter n'insistait pas. Il comprenait l'attachement de son compagnon ; savait ce que le véhicule pouvait représenter pour le plus jeune. Que n'aurait-il pas donné, lui, pour avoir auprès de lui un petit quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ayant appartenu à ses parents, à sa sœur ?

« T'as trouvé, alors ? » Cria l'humain, se tortillant sur la table afin de voir Peter partir, sa mallette de travail dans la main gauche. « Tu pourrais répondre, Grincheux. Peter ? Peeeeeteeeeer. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il y avait anguille sous roche, là. Il était près à en mettre sa main à couper. L'homme posa son vieux mug ébréché _Dexter_ sur un coin de table, remit pieds à terre puis, machinalement, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. La fenêtre aurait pu être l'option privilégiée, mais une petite voix lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il aurait certainement envie de courir après son crétin de compagnon d'ici peu.

La petite voix avait raison. Les petites voix avaient souvent raison, d'ailleurs, dans cette maison. C'était fou, ça !

Les yeux ronds, scandalisé par le coup foireux qu'était en train de lui faire Peter, Stiles le voyait partir au volant de sa Jeep ; qu'il détestait pourtant conduire. Tout sourire, le loup-garou le narguait. Peter lui faisait payer le fait d'avoir préféré se moquer que l'aider. Évidemment... A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Que Peter s'en aille, tout gentil, sans chercher à se venger ? C'était là bien mal connaître l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis quelques années.

« C'est malin... et comment je vais bosser, moi, maintenant... » Soupira Stiles, pieds nus sur le paillasson. « Pff, comme si j'avais une chance de les trouver, moi, ces clés. »

* * *

 _Fin du second chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de bananes unijambistes ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _Ce chapitre est peut-être un poil différent du premier chapitre qui a pu donner une première idée de la fic un peu "erronée". En fait "Emménagement" et "Guérison" ne formaient qu'un seul et même chapitre, au départ... mais ça faisait des chapitres un peu longs du coup j'ai coupé en deux (mais ça, vu le début de la phrase, ça sonnait comme évident)._

 _A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre, Au boulot ! :)_


	3. Au boulot !

_Hello, hello,_

 _Et voici donc le troisième chapitre de More Human Than Human ! Je suis hyper contente de voir que, pour l'instant, ça vous plait et... et bah j'espère vraiment que ça continuera comme ça (tant qu'à faire hein :D) !_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre et les petites modifications ! Elle mériterait une montagne de chocolat pour la remercier (ou un Ben Whishaw - pas en chocolat mais du chocolat peut venir s'ajouter à l'équation) !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 - Au boulot !**

Le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills se figea d'un coup. Pris d'un affreux doute, il préparait déjà mentalement mille et une malédictions à proférer contre son traître de compagnon. Les sourcils foncés, les joues gonflées... ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il espérait avoir tort. Oh que oui, il espérait avoir tort ; être en train de totalement se méprendre au sujet de Peter, de le diaboliser, de lui attribuer des intentions qu'il ne pourrait jamais réellement avoir – ou, plutôt, ne pas oser mettre à exécution. Stiles ne pouvait exclure la possibilité que Peter ait retrouvé le fameux trousseau égaré et, malgré tout, décidé de partir au volant de la Jeep.

Oserait-il pousser le vice aussi loin pour une histoire de vengeance ridicule ?

« Merde... »

Stiles avait tout intérêt à se préparer, lui aussi, en quatrième vitesse. Il avait une maison à retourner de fond en comble et avait moins d'une heure pour y parvenir. Oubliant totalement son café, qui refroidissait dans la cuisine, l'humain fila à l'étage. Il manqua dévaler une dizaine de marches quand son pied en manqua une, mais il sut se retenir au dernier moment. Très mauvaise idée de tomber maintenant qu'il était seul et sans téléphone à portée de main.

L'humain râla un peu plus encore lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la salle de bain était un véritable champ de bataille. Pressé, Peter avait tout laissé traîner. La serviette avait simplement été passé au dessus de la porte de douche, ses affaires traînaient autour du lavabo... et quelques gouttes de sang attendaient d'être essuyées. S'il ne savait même plus se raser correctement !

« La prochaine fois, je le réveille, au lieu de le regarder pioncer. » Siffla Stiles, attrapant vite fait toutes les affaires de son compagnon pour tout abandonner dans la baignoire – Peter n'aurait qu'à ranger en rentrant du bureau.

Tel le chien de garde qu'il n'était pas, Stiles guettait l'arrivée de Jordan. Privé de sa chère et tendre Jeep - merci Peter, vraiment - il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Enfin... si. Techniquement si, il en avait trouvé d'autres. Le fait étant qu'elles étaient toutes incroyablement mauvaises.

Son père, l'unique autre personne qui aurait pu accepter de passer le prendre sans le tuer ou chercher à le tuer, n'aurait pas manqué de cracher sur Peter. Scott serait arrivé beaucoup trop tard et Stiles n'aurait, de ce fait, jamais pu être à l'heure au boulot. Fidèle à elle-même, Lydia se serait moquée de lui. Il aurait mis Kira en retard, la Kitsune n'osant toujours pas l'envoyer promener, et ce, même lorsqu'il était évident que Stiles n'attendait que ça. Malia, en digne fille de Peter, aurait été capable de le faire monter dans la voiture et, au choix, de le conduire à l'exact opposé du poste ou de lui demander de sauter en marche. Voire les deux à la fois !

« Ai-je vraiment besoin, et envie, de savoir pourquoi tu avais besoin que je passe te prendre ce matin ? » Demanda Jordan, avisant du coin de l'œil son collègue qui s'empressait de monter à ses côtés. « Ou est-ce que c'est encore une de vos histoires où il est préférable pour tout le monde, à commencer par moi, d'en ignorer tous les tenants et aboutissants ? »

« Peter trouvait pas ses clés. Je l'ai pas aidé à chercher. Il me l'a fait payer en me chourant les miennes, de clés. » Marmonna Stiles, masquant à peine son sourire. « Et il a légèrement mal pris le fait que je me sois moqué de lui. Mais juste légèrement. »

« Dire qu'on s'est demandé pendant des années ce que vous foutiez ensemble... alors que, bon... vous êtes aussi tordus, bizarres et étranges l'un que l'autre. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête. La tête tournée vers la vitre, regardant défiler toutes ces maisons qui ne se ressemblaient pas, Stiles était malgré tout concentré sur ce que disait son chauffeur. C'était la moindre des choses, après tout, que d'écouter celui qui lui sauvait la mise.

« Sauf que les contraires s'attirent. » Ricana Stiles. « Bien que... qui se ressemble, s'assemble. »

L'adjoint du shérif sourit au fils de celui-ci. Jordan aimait, et c'était à n'y rien comprendre, écouter divaguer l'hyperactif. A petites doses. A très petites doses, même, mais il aimait bien. Stiles savait se montrer des plus intéressants, lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine. Et intelligent !

« Si les contraires s'attiraient vraiment, tu serais avec Derek. Pas avec Peter. »

« Brrr. Parle pas de malheur, veux-tu. » S'esclaffa le plus jeune. Il alla jusqu'à mimer un frisson d'horreur, lié au seul fait de pouvoir former un hypothétique couple avec Derek. « A petites doses ça va, mais à fortes doses... je le supporterais pas. Et il me supporterait encore moins. »

Jordan hocha la tête. Donner raison à ce que Stiles venait de dire était la seule chose à faire pour quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu les deux énergumènes concernés. L'amusement de Parrish s'accrut un peu plus encore quand il remarqua enfin que son passager tripatouillait sans cesse la radio dans l'espoir de trouver une station à sa convenance.

« Voilà pourquoi j'aime pas pas avoir ma voiture. Dedans, y a tous mes trucs, c'est la meilleure fréquence qui passe et du coup y a que des bons trucs qui passent. Ma voiture me maaaaanque. »

« Tu la reverras ce soir. Et "La mare au canards" n'est pas rangée dans la catégorie "bons trucs" en règle générale. »

« Mais arrêêêête ! » Stiles réagissait comme si Parrish venait de proférer la pire insulte qui soit. « Ça met trop de bonne humeur, cette connerie-là, hein ! T'as même pas idée, sérieusement quoi ! Tu mets la danse des canards et y a rien qui peut pas pas aller bien dans ta vie. Enfin... si... mais c'est parce qu'on est à Beacon Hills. »

Cette fois, l'adjoint prit le parti de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es le seul à penser ça, Stiles. »

« Pet' aussi a sa chanson "avec cette chanson ça peut pas pas aller bien dans ta vie parce que cette chanson c'est la vie". »

« Ah ouais ? » D'un seul coup, il était plus qu'intéressé. « Et c'est quoi ? »

« Tu veux pas savoir. »

« Si. Maintenant j'ai envie de savoir, Stiles. J'ai même besoin de savoir. »

« Hmm... non. »

« Tu peux pas balancer un truc comme ça puis te rétracter. » Parrish n'en revenait pas du sale coup que lui faisait Stiles. « Accouche ! »

« Mais ça va briser un mythe ! C'est comme quand t'es gosse et qu'on t'annonce que le Père Noël n'existe pas. Ce genre truc c'est genre... BAM ! Fin du monde ! » Pour appuyer ses propos, Stiles claqua dans ses mains. « Si je te dis ce que c'est, Peter aura plus l'air d'être le taré psychopathe qu'il s'efforce d'être en société. Ou juste en meute, en fait. En société il est étonnamment distingué. »

Arrêté à un feu rouge, les doigts tapotant contre le volant en attendant de pouvoir redémarrer, Jordan regarda son passager d'un air blasé. Ce qu'il était.

« Peter a cessé d'être un taré psychopathe à partir du moment où il a balancé une bombe à eau sur ton père. Et il suffit de vous voir ensemble pour qu'il ait plus l'air de tenir du chiot que du loup-garou psycho. »

La jambe de Stiles s'agitait de plus en plus. Sa chaussure cognait en rythme contre la portière, imitant plus ou moins bien les doigts de l'autre homme. Un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'humain. Entendre les autres dire que Peter n'avait plus l'air aussi dangereux et instable qu'auparavant était particulièrement enthousiasmant.

« Et après ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier... » Ajouta Parrish. L'air grave qu'il affichait allait de paire avec la mine sombre de Stiles, qui avait perdu son sourire en un instant. « C'est... plutôt difficile de le prendre pour un dangereux prédateur après... ça. A tort, j'en conviens, mais... c'est difficile. »

La gorge nouée, les mots lui manquaient. Stiles hocha la tête. Ni plus, ni moins. Certainement pas moins. Ça faisait un mois que c'était arrivé, tout était pourtant encore parfaitement clair dans son esprit. Un mois, c'est rien, quand on y pense. Rien du tout. C'était pourtant l'éternité.

Depuis lors, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Naïfs qu'ils étaient, ils pensaient que tout irait bien. Ils s'imaginaient qu'après des années à vaincre problèmes sur problèmes, rien ne pourrait venir affecter leur vie de couple, il fallait croire qu'ils s'étaient fourvoyés, et pas qu'un peu !

Stiles ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider Peter. C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché, cherché, cherché. Il avait regardé sur internet ; parcouru des forums à en perdre la tête ; demandé conseil à Melissa ; il avait même été jusqu'à contacter Rafael McCall afin de savoir si le FBI n'avait pas une méthode top-secrètes qui pourrait lui servir - et la réponse était non, pas de méthodes top-secrètes -. Le jeune Stilinski avait essayé d'être là autant qu'il était humainement possible de l'être. Il avait essayé de lui changer les idées, de l'empêcher de broyer du noir, d'être là, tout simplement. Peter semblait y être plus insensible que jamais.

Tout ce que l'avocat faisait, depuis, c'était se montrer distant. De plus en plus distant. Beaucoup trop pour que ses « Je te dis que tout va bien, chéri. » puissent être crédibles. Il se dérobait chaque fois où Stiles cherchait à initier un semblant de contact physique entre eux. S'isolait dans son bureau, soi-disant pour revoir un dossier, quand l'autre s'installait un peu trop près de lui dans le canapé. Peter ne rejoignait plus Stiles dans la cuisine afin de le déconcentrer dans sa préparation, se moquer, lui filer un coup de main. Il fuyait au moment de faire la vaisselle, se moquant que ce soit son tour ou non ; il ne pouvait pourtant pas ignorer la paire d'yeux inquiets qui le suivaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté la pièce.

Peter avait créé cette distance et rien de ce que pouvait faire Stiles semblait être suffisant pour en venir à bout. Comment faire disparaître un problème quand le principal concerné décidait de l'ignorer et faire comme si tout allait bien ?

Stiles ne pouvait aider Peter si Peter refusait l'aide de Stiles. C'était du bon sens.

« La musique des Ghostbusters. » Stiles souhaitait changer de sujet et avait craqué. « Je sais pas ce qu'il a avec ce film mais heureusement que je l'aime bien, moi aussi, parce qu'entre ses "Who you gonna call ? GHOSTBUSTERS" qu'il hurle parfois, comme ça, sans raison, qui me font foutre du café partout sauf dans ma bouche, et ses imitations de Marty McFly, qui n'a rien à voir avec Ghostbusters, quand il commence à saturer d'un dossier... j'ai parfois l'impression de vivre avec un parfait taré. »

Jordan préféra garder le silence.

« Ouais. Je sais. Je vis avec un taré mais le taré vit avec un autre taré donc je peux pas me plaindre. » Stiles souffla. « Mais j'me plaignais pas. »

Parrish continua à ne rien dire. Encore quelques mètres et ils seraient arrivés. Le conducteur se gara sur la première place qu'il vit. Que ça ne soit pas la plus proche du poste n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Pour lui, en tous les cas, ça n'en avait pas... et pour Stiles non plus puisqu'il était déjà en train de se diriger vers le poste, se souciant peu de voir si on le suivait ou non. La question ne se posait pas !

« Tu viens à la réunion de samedi ? » Voulut savoir Stiles quand Jordan l'eut rejoint.

« Y a un soucis ? »

« Hmm... nope... pas à ma connaissance. »

« Alors non. »

Stiles soupira.

« Pourquoi tu continues à vouloir venir que quand y a un problème ? Les meilleures réunions sont quand y en a pas, justement ! »

« J'essaie de garder un minimum de contrôle sur ma vie, et de pas laisser le surnaturel prendre le dessus. La meute est immanquablement associée à "surnaturel" et "problème" dans ma tête, tu vois ? »

« On bosse ensemble j'te signale, juste comme ça. »

Jordan haussa les épaules. Cet argument, comme tant d'autres, lui passait par-dessus la tête et ne fonctionnait pas avec lui. Rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis à ce propos, il était catégorique.

« On bosse ensemble pour faire quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir, que ce soit de près ou de loin, avec tout ce boxon. » Répondit machinalement Parrish. Les yeux baissés vers son téléphone, il regardait qui venait d'essayer de le joindre. « Peter me dit qu'il passera te prendre ce soir et que j'ai pas à te ramener. Comment il a... »

« ¨Par élimination. T'es un peu le seul assez digne de confiance, t'sais. Puis cherche pas. C'est d'Peter dont on parle, là. »

« Justement. »

« Bonne chance pour trouver comment fonctionne précisément Peter. » Stiles ricanait. « Si tu trouves, fais-moi signe. »

La porte du poste s'ouvrit sur l'agent Lecter à l'instant même où l'hyperactif s'apprêtait à tirer dessus pour l'ouvrir. De justesse, il eut le temps de reculer d'un pas, écrasant le pied de Parrish au passage. Agacé, Stiles souffla et fusilla le responsable du regard.

« Tu peux pas faire attention, merde ! »

Blasé, Lecter regardait le plus jeune Stilinski - et de loin le plus pénible de tous - puis haussa les épaules, indifférent aux remontrances proférées. Cet énergumène était une telle plaie qu'il aurait largement été préférable qu'il se fasse assommer par une porte de bon matin.

o o o

Peter essayait de se concentrer sur le dossier Green. Essayait. Pas moyen d'y parvenir. Ses pensées étaient beaucoup trop parasitées pour y arriver ; par l'étrange disparition de ses clés mais aussi, et surtout, par le rêve étrange qui l'avait poussé hors du lit à une heure bien trop matinale. Par un rêve qui ne ressemblait pas à un rêve. Par un rêve qui n'avait rien d'un rêve. Ça paraissait foutrement réel. Tellement, tellement réel. Beaucoup trop pour que ça ne lui fasse pas tourner la tête. Si ce n'était pas un rêve car trop réel... ça ne devenait pas pour autant la réalité. Là était tout le problème.

Derek et Laura qui se chamaillaient pour un rien, c'était réel. Son père qui le déposait chez Talia pour la journée, c'était réel. Alex aux petits soins pour lui, c'était réel. Seul restait son bras en écharpe pour lui signifier que rien de tout ceci ne pouvait être vrai. Il en viendrait presque à le regretter.

« Tout va bien, Peter ? »

« Hein ? » Sursauta-t-il.

Catherine roula des yeux. Bien qu'elle pressentait qu'elle n'en aurait plus envie bien longtemps, elle sourit face à la mine perdue de Peter. Sans tarder, sans même attendre d'y être conviée, elle entra dans le bureau du loup-garou. D'un pas assuré, Catherine alla ensuite prendre place sur le canapé - rarement utilisé par quiconque n'était pas elle, d'ailleurs - puis attendit que Peter lui en dise davantage. Ce qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à faire à en juger son air de merlan frit.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Peter ? » Insista-t-elle, inquiète.

« Hun, hun. » Acquiesça le lycanthrope, sans grande conviction, les yeux de nouveau tournés vers le dossier sous son nez.

Le coude posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé noir, la tête appuyée contre sa main, les jambes croisées, la femme grimaça. Catherine n'était pas dupe. D'accord, elle était beaucoup de choses... mais dupe ? Certainement pas ! Les lèvres pincées, elle n'appréciait que peu le mensonge proféré par Peter, aussi peu crédible soit-il.

« C'était une question qui t'invitait à me dire un peu plus qu'un petit "hun hun" aussi crédible que Travis qui fanfaronne auprès des autres en affirmant qu'il prendra bientôt la place de Harry en tant que ton associé. » Catherine savait que là n'était pas le sujet, mais c'était le meilleur angle d'attaque qu'elle avait pu trouver. Décoincer Peter, l'obliger à s'exprimer... puis le faire parler. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait.

« Il ose vraiment dire ça ? » Grimaça l'avocat, levant de nouveau les yeux vers sa locutrice. « Je préférerais encore travailler avec un... canari. »

Catherine leva les yeux au ciel. Peter avait décidément toujours eu l'art et la manière de la faire réagir ainsi une bonne dizaine de fois par jour !

« Il est aussi fiable que Vina, de l'école élémentaire. » Crut-il bon d'ajouter, histoire d'appuyer un tant soit peu ses propos. « Quelle face de rat... »

Dès l'arrivée de Travis dans le cabinet, en tant qu'associé, Peter avait pris ce dernier en grippe. Il évitait de lui confier ses dossiers, prétextant toujours qu'un autre partenaire trouverait bien quelque chose à lui faire faire. Il l'envoyait promener sitôt en avait-il la chance et ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire comprendre que le travail réalisé n'était guère le travail demandé. Catherine ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment de cette hostilité flagrante, pas plus qu'elle ne s'expliquait l'acharnement qui l'accompagnait, mais c'était ainsi et elle avait appris à composer avec.

Ces remarques confortèrent cependant Catherine dans ce qu'elle avait craint : Peter n'était pas fermé à la discussion. Il était juste peu motivé à répondre aux questions qui touchaient à son bien-être. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle n'aurait qu'à insister un peu plus. Il finirait par céder. Il finissait toujours par céder et tout expliquer.

« Plus sérieusement, Peter... que se passe-t-il ? C'est par rapport à ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier ? Des mauvaises nouvelles de l'hôpital ? C'est grave ? » Plus elle parlait, plus elle s'inquiétait. « Peter ! Est-ce que c'est grave ? »

Dire que Catherine, pourtant pourvue d'un véritable radar à mensonges, continuait à tout ignorer de l'existence du surnaturel ; de la double vie - et bon sang, heureusement que Stiles ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées actuellement, il ne serait que trop content des termes usités - qu'il pouvait mener. Parfois, souvent même, Peter regrettait de ne rien pouvoir lui dire... mais Catherine ne méritait pas d'être embarquée là-dedans. Aucun humain ne le méritait.

« Rien d'important. »

« Dit l'homme qui se fait toujours un malin plaisir à rappeler à qui veut, ou non, l'entendre que "rien" et "rien d'important" sont deux réponses différentes... mais qui veulent toutes deux généralement dire qu'il y a bel et bien un problème. »

Prit à son propre jeu, Peter sourit.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment important, Cath'. »

« Donc il y a bel et bien quelque chose. » Conclut-elle, à regret. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé et dévisagea plus que jamais Peter. « C'est à propos de Stiles ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'avocat soupira. Elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas craché le morceau. Tout le morceau. Il n'y avait pourtant rien qu'il puisse lui révéler. Il n'avait lui-même pas la moindre idée de pourquoi ce stupide rêve à la gomme l'obsédait à ce point ; ni pourquoi il s'en souvenait aussi bien. Que dire du fait que ça le retournait totalement ; tellement qu'il n'avait rien retenu de la réunion de la matinée avec les autres partenaires !

« Non. Et il me semblait que nous étions d'accord pour ne jamais parler de Stiles. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. » Catherine souriait. « Mais vous ne vous séparez pas, rassure-moi. »

« Quoi ? » Murmura, du bout des lèvres, Peter, tout en se demandant comment diable elle avait pu en arriver à une conclusion aussi absurde. « Non. Non, on... non. »

La tête penchée sur le côté, la femme plissa les yeux. Ces derniers réduits à deux simples fentes, elle observait l'avocat et cherchait à déterminer si, oui ou non, il lui disait la vérité. On ne sait jamais, avec lui.

« Si je l'appelle, il me confirmera que tout va bien entre vous ? »

« Oui. » Il n'en était pas tout à fait certain mais il l'espérait. « Mais inutile de te donner cette peine. Tout va bien entre nous. » Ajouta-t-il dans un soupir. « Et si ce n'était pas le cas, tu serais probablement la première à le savoir. Contente ? »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air d'avoir mangé un clown mort ? »

Peter n'en pouvait plus. Il ne tenait plus. Il opta donc pour la solution de facilité numéro deux - dans la mesure où la première consistait à prétexter une réunion, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y compter ; Catherine saurait forcément que ce n'était là qu'un pieu mensonge : la vérité. Ou, du moins, une partie de celle-ci. C'était déjà pas mal.

« Famille. »

« Haricot. » Catherine avait lancé le premier mot lui venant à l'esprit. « Fais des phrases, Peter. Sujet, verbe, complément. »

« J'ai rêvé de ma famille. Ma sœur. Son mari. Les enfants. Mon père. Tu... tu vois. Rien d'important. » Il s'était forcé à terminer.

« Ooooh Peter. Je... je suis désolée. » Murmura Catherine. Elle s'était relevée d'un bond, par réflexe. Elle ignorait toutefois si Peter souhaitait qu'elle s'approche ou qu'elle s'en aille. « Tu veux que je te laisse ou que... je... oh bon sang, quelle idiote... »

L'avocat haussa les épaules. Il se moquait d'être seul ou non. Ceux dont il avait présentement le plus besoin étaient absents.

Dire tout ça à voix haute, parler de sa famille, même de manière aussi brève, l'achevait. Il fallait croire que la solution de facilité numéro deux n'était pas aussi bonne qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord !

Catherine, quant à elle, ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir tant et tant insisté. Une petite voix lui susurrait, narquoise, qu'elle aurait pu se douter que la défunte famille Hale était concernée ; que l'air morose de Peter avait plus de chance d'y trouver là son origine. Un problème avec Stiles ? Non mais quelle idée !

« Autre chose ? » Peter soupira. La voir rester là, dans son bureau, les bras ballants, les yeux ronds et se confondant en excuses qui n'en finissaient plus l'avait aidé à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Être seul, c'était pas si mal.

« Non. Rien d'autre. Encore désolée, Peter. »

Le loup-garou répondit d'un signe de tête. Comme pour achever d'obliger Catherine à tourner les talons, son téléphone sonna. Elle se précipita donc hors du bureau de Peter afin de rejoindre le sien. Catherine ne manqua pas de jeter un dernier regard navré à Peter.

Au moment où, derrière elle, elle fermait la porte du bureau vitré aux stores restés ouverts, Travis contourna Catherine afin d'entrer. Un dossier dans les mains, un air victorieux sur le visage, il devait encore une fois essayer de se faire bien voir ; qu'il était regrettable que ces tentatives visent à chaque fois l'homme qui refusait de lui laisser la moindre chance.

« J'ai trouvé ce que vous demandiez pour le dossier Green. Et, si je peux me permettre, le marché que vous pouvez proposer est... »

Peter regarda l'associé de son air le plus glacial.

« Il me semblait pourtant avoir Harry pour associé. »

« Hmm, oui. Mais je, je l'ai entendu parler du dossier à Chandler et je me suis dit que... » « Que vous étiez plus malin que tout le monde et que vous trouveriez donc avant tous les autres. » Termina Peter d'un ton sec. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, le lycanthrope aimait mettre Travis mal à l'aise.

« Euh... »

« Harry m'a déjà fourni tout ce qu'il fallait. Hier soir. » Siffla le partenaire. « J'espère que vous avez mis autant de cœur à l'ouvrage quand il s'agissait de vous occuper des dossiers que Blaise vous a donnés qu'à vous occuper de ceux que je ne vous ai pas donnés. »

Travis ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Mais ce matin Harry disait que... »

« Que quoi ? Qu'il ne trouvait rien après deux jours de recherches ? Et vous, en moins d'une matinée, c'est réglé ? Prenez-vous vraiment Harry pour un imbécile ? Et moi aussi, par la même occasion, pour m'accabler d'un associé pareil ? »

« Euh... non... non. Bien sûr que non ! » S'indigna Travis. « Je ne... »

« Alors foutez-moi le camp. »

Sans plus attendre, Travis se tourna vers la porte. Vitré, le bureau n'en demeurait pas moins bien insonorisé. Aucun témoin, exception faite de Catherine. Son pauvre dossier toujours entre les doigts, l'associé dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas le laisser tomber avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et d'aller se terrer au fin fond des archives pour le reste de la journée.

« Tu as été un peu injuste. Et dur. » Lui reprocha Catherine, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, une fois l'associé de retour à son bureau.

« Et alors ? »

Elle n'insista pas davantage, cette fois.

o o o

« Pourquoi y a pas de brigade top-secrète pour le surnaturel, d'après toi ? » Stiles était un brin désespéré. Coincé au poste depuis le début de la journée, n'importe quelle question lui traversant l'esprit devenait plus qu'intéressante. Après un dernier coup d'œil, direction le bureau de Lecter, l'humain se tourna et, par-dessus son épaule, lança une énième boule de papier vers l'espace de travail de son collègue absent. Il percuta un pot à crayon qui se renversa sous le coup. « Yes. » Souffla-t-il, fier de lui. « Nàn mais c'vrai, quoi. On est à Beacon Hills. C'est pas comme si on en avait pas besoin, en plus. »

Installé à son bureau, juste en face de celui de Stiles, à son plus grand malheur, Jordan grogna de frustration. Il essayait de boucler un de ces satanés rapports mais, sitôt parvenait-il à se concentrer un tant soit peu, que Stiles s'empressait de venir le couper dans son élan.

« Parce que tout le monde n'est pas au courant de ça, Stiles. » Marmonna l'adjoint, son stylo entre les dents. « D'où le 'sur' de surnaturel. »

« Et d'où le top-secret de brigade top-secrète. » Répliqua le plus jeune, du même ton. « 'Fin, le top-secrète de brigade top-secrète, techniquement. »

« Tu es déjà dans la brigade top-secrète du surnaturel. Techniquement. » Reprit Parrish. « T'as juste pas de badge pour l'attester... mais comme c'est top-secret. »

Le fils du shérif marmonna un « mais c'est pas pareiiil, çaaa, aussiii » un peu trop distinct de l'avis de son interlocuteur. Il s'affala, par la même occasion, sur toute la paperasse qui lui faisait face et à laquelle il n'avait pas encore touché. Bof. Il s'en occupera plus tard. Raconter n'importe quoi en noyant le bureau d'un crétin sous les boules de papier, c'était tellement plus amusant.

« Le shérif voudrait te voir dans son bureau. » Parrish avait entendu Lecter arriver et avait préféré transmettre le message tant qu'il y pensait. « C'est plutôt urgent, apparemment. »

Plus vite que jamais, Stiles se jeta hors de son siège, l'envoyant rouler à quelques mètres. À quatre pattes, il contourna son bureau afin d'aller trouver refuge sous celui de son partenaire, qui leva les yeux au ciel le voyant faire.

* * *

 _Fin du troisième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de lama cracheur de feu ? (oui j'ai un soucis avec les lamas ces derniers temps, mais j'me soigne)_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre, Le meilleur des mondes :) (PS. pas de chapitre samedi prochain. Avec les fêtes de noël, tout ça, tout ça...)_


	4. Le meilleur des mondes

_Hello, hello,_

 _Deux semaines c'est hyper long, en fait. Surtout quand ça rime avec "famille, famille, FAMILLE" (j'aime ma famille... mais de loin)._

 _Première chose (fin ça sera plutôt la seconde en fait mais passons) : BANANE NEE 2016 ! Puisse cette année être pleine de bonnes choses et de choses encorse meilleures !_

 _Un gros groooos merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (y a des trucs qui veulent dire quelque chose que dans ma tête donc BOOOON sans elle ça serait pas folichon). Elle mériterait, et la mérite carrément, une montaaaaagne de... de ce qu'elle veut (si si, carrément !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 - Le meilleur des mondes**

Stiles était appuyé contre un muret, face au poste. Smartphone entre les doigts, il essayait – sans grand succès – de passer un autre de ces satanés niveaux de ce tout aussi satané _Candy Crush_. Il avait vraiment intérêt à réussir, cette fois, car il était en train de jouer sa dernière vie. Après la perte de celle-ci, il lui faudrait patienter cinq longues et pénibles minutes... ou bien changer de jeu. L'un comme l'autre était impensable !

Il n'avait pas oublié le bref message que Peter avait envoyé à Jordan dans la matinée. Il espérait simplement que Peter non plus, ne l'avait pas oublié. Voilà qui serait plutôt fâcheux, sinon. Le silence-radio du loup-garou ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Après un énième regard sur l'heure affichée en haut de son écran, Stiles soupira. Peter avait l'art et la manière de savoir se faire attendre, désirer, tout ce qu'il voulait. À cette allure, Stiles aurait tout aussi vite fait de rentrer à pieds, ou d'accepter l'offre de son paternel.

Quand celui-ci avait su, et vu par la suite, que Stiles était exceptionnellement non-véhiculé, le shérif avait proposé à son fils de le déposer chez lui, au soir, à la fin du service. Passer un peu de temps avec Stiles, seul à seul, tendait à être de plus en plus difficile avec les années. John Stilinski avait même été jusqu'à promettre de ne pas accabler Peter de reproches en tout genre, et plus ou moins mérités, le long du trajet. Avant et après, il ne disait pas... mais rien pendant. Croix de bois, croix de fer, s'il mentait, qu'il aille en enfer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore, l'autre ? » Ronchonna Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre comme un crétin.

 **o o o**

À quelques mètres de là où se trouvait l'humain, stationné derrière une camionnette qui avait dû être blanche dans un passé particulièrement lointain, Peter attendait lui aussi. Un stylo dans la main droite, un fluo entre les dents et un dossier sous le nez, le loup-garou relisait, cette fois, le dossier Parker... à son plus grand bonheur, y avait pas à dire.

Plus vite il trouvait le moyen de boucler ce dossier de malheur, plus vite il serait débarrassé de cet enfoiré de balafré qui sortait les crocs à la moindre petite contrariété. Littéralement les crocs, bien évidemment ! Ça, il devait toutefois bien se garder de le mentionner à Blaise lorsqu'il lui demandait des comptes. « J'ai refilé le dossier à Jenna. Je n'en pouvais plus de voir ce crétin de renard essayer de faire le fier. Le loup domine, le renard s'incline, merde ! ». Aussi patient et ouvert d'esprit puisse être le _name partner_ du cabinet, Peter avait comme l'impression que lui présenter les choses de cette manière lui vaudrait un allée simple pour Eichen House. Merci mais non merci. Il avait déjà donné. Renouveler l'expérience ne le tentait pas.

Pour la énième fois, Peter leva les yeux. Un peu. Juste un peu. Un tout petit peu, et très brièvement, histoire d'aller zyeuter sur la montre qu'il avait laissée pendre au rétroviseur. L'heure était largement dépassée et toujours pas trace de Stiles. Pas d'humain en uniforme qui se précipitait hors du commissariat et cherchait la Jeep des yeux, ni SMS brefs pour lui annoncer son retard et dire de ne pas l'attendre. L'avocat quitta la vieille caisse à savon de son compagnon afin d'aller aux nouvelles.

« Mais il se fout de moi, l'animal... » Souffla Peter lorsqu'il aperçut Stiles, adossé contre un mur, la langue tirée, concentré sur son téléphone. « Stiles ! Tu te fous de moi ? »

Les épaules du loup-garou s'affaissèrent. Désabusé. Toujours en uniforme, ses affaires en vrac dans le sac de sport qui traînait à ses pieds, Stiles réagit à peine à la question posée. Peter se répéta donc, mot pour mot, dans l'espoir d'avoir droit à un peu plus de considération la seconde fois. Suite à cette question, culottée il va sans dire, de Peter, Stiles leva le nez vers l'avocat et le regarda, paumé... avant de hausser les épaules et recommencer à changer de place ses damnées confiseries et empêcher ses bombes d'exploser.

« Ça fait vingt minutes que je poireaute comme un gland, tu peux bien attendre trente secondes que je perde, tu crois pas ? »

« Que tu poir- » Redit Peter, estomaqué. « Je suis garé devant ce foutu poste depuis presque une heure. »

« Une heure ? Vraiment ? » Ricana le premier. Elle était bien bonne, celle-là ! « Tu veux me faire croire que tu m'as attendu une heure ? Sérieusement ? Toi ? »

« _Presque_ une heure. » Rigueur. Rigueur. Presque une heure n'était pas une heure.

« C'est ça, joue sur les mots, j'te dirai rien. » Stiles rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, attrapa son sac et alla rejoindre le lycan à cran. Il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. Ce n'était pas totalement impossible que ça fasse bel et bien _presque_ une heure que Peter l'attende... juste vraiment surprenant. « Puis-je récupérer mes clés, maintenant ? »

Un petit sourire en coin, celui qui avait le chic pour faire grogner Stiles, Peter ignora la demande de son vis-à-vis et tourna les talons. L'humain, qui s'était attendu à pareille manœuvre de la part du traître avec qui il vivait – c'est qu'il avait finit par le connaître, le bougre, à force – marmonna quand même quelques insultes à son encontre, frustré. Il ne le resta pas longtemps. Après s'être installé à la place du mort, Peter avait jeté le trousseau de clé sur le siège conducteur et laissa Stiles y prendre place à son tour.

Le policier laissa son sac sur la banquette arrière. À tous les coups il allait l'y oublier une fois à la maison. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'aurait qu'à faire les yeux doux à Peter pour qu'il brave l'obscurité et s'en aille le récupérer. Peter, lui, récupéra sa montre, toujours accrochée au rétro intérieur.

« Tu comptes quand même pas bosser pendant le trajet ? » Murmura Stiles, le voyant avec ses dossiers sur les genoux. « Pet' ? »

« Non. »

« Et... bonne journée ? » L'humain avait un peu attendu avant de reposer une question. Il avait espéré voir Peter ajouter quelque chose. Il croyait encore aux miracles.

« Oui. »

Stiles, sur le point de mettre son clignotant et s'engager dans la circulation, s'en abstint au dernier moment. Les réponses faites étaient courtes. Trop courtes. Bien trop. Peter, au contraire de son neveu, avait l'habitude de faire des phrases un minimum construites. Pas de grognements en guise de ponctuation, pas de monosyllabes non plus. Parfois quelques menaces, certes, mais comme n'importe quel Hale, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Une seule exception : lorsque le oui n'était pas un vrai oui.

« Blaise t'a pris la tête ? » Simple supposition.

« Non. »

« L'autre crétin, là ? Trevor, Travers, j'sais plus trop quoi ? »

« Non. Oui, mais démarre, qu'on rentre... »

Les doigts de Stiles prirent leur envol et allèrent attraper ceux de Peter. Il les serra doucement. C'était peu de choses mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait tenter pour le moment. Ou pas uniquement pour le moment, à vrai dire. Stiles n'était pas tout à fait certain que le loup accepterait davantage de sa part.

Si Blaise, le _name partner_ du cabinet dans lequel exerçait Peter depuis qu'il avait repris le chemin du travail, et le fameux Trevor, Travis, machin-chose, n'avaient – presque – rien à voir avec le problème... alors ça ne pouvait que concerner Catherine, une des rares connaissances avec qui Peter avait souhaité renouer contact. La seule connaissance, d'ailleurs. Ou bien Harry, son jeune associé, un peu bêta au premier abord mais qui avait su gagner le respect et l'affection de Peter ; ce qui n'était pas tâche facile !

Amie de longue date, amie de toujours à bien y voir, Catherine était une des rares amies qu'un Peter adolescent avait su garder au lycée. De vrais amis, s'entend, ce que n'avaient jamais été les autres gars de l'équipe de basket. Trop présents, trop intrusifs par moment. Catherine avait été celle qui lui avait amené les cours, et tout ce qui allait de paire avec, lorsqu'il avait été blessé, et presque laissé pour mort, par les chasseurs qui avaient tué ses parents. Elle était venue aux nouvelles, avait paru concernée et inquiète. Elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait, et ne pouvait pas davantage, lui en parler. À ce niveau-là, elle avait eu bien plus de respect que les autres. Venir le voir au détour d'un couloir parce qu'il était subitement devenu intéressant ; ne voir en lui que « Celui dont les parents ont été assassinés » et « Celui qui a rencontré des vrais gens du FBI, trop de la balle, mec » quand ces derniers avaient repris l'enquête.

Elle, comme tous les autres, élèves comme professeurs, avait été témoin du changement dans le comportement de Peter, suite à la tragédie. Aux premières loges, même ! Des souvenirs manquaient à l'appel, semblaient avoir été totalement oubliés du jour au lendemain, quand d'autres sortaient de nulle part. Plus instable, il avait tout à coup cessé d'être le pilier sur lequel elle se reposait. Elle était devenue le sien.

« Désolé pour cette nuit. » Marmonna Peter, serrant les doigts qui agrippaient les siens, fuyant malgré tout le regard inquiet de son voisin. « Je pensais pas retrouver le sommeil et, et je voulais pas te déranger. Avec ton boulot de dingue, je préfère te... mmm... savoir reposé. »

« D'ailleurs y s'est passé quoi cette nuit ? »

« Je suis tombé du lit. » Le loup-garou essayait de plaisanter. Seul moyen, à sa connaissance, de ne pas avoir à répondre à la question.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? » Stiles trouvait que ça commençait à sentir mauvais, toute cette histoire. Il y avait quelque chose que Peter refusait de lui dire, ce qui ne pouvait qu'être symbole de soucis à venir. Ou déjà présents. « Y compris 'Cause toujours, Stiles, j'te dirai que dalle' même si c'est pas vraiment ce que j'aimerais entendre. Mais tu peux tout m'dire... même 'J'aimerais bien aller manger thaï, ce soir' ce qui n'aurait absolument rien à voir avec la conversation mais bon... »

« Quoi ? » Ricana nerveusement Peter. « Je peux tout dire, tu seras toujours là, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais. Sauf qu'on est pas mariés, je te rappelle. »

« Oh arrête ! » S'esclaffa Peter, plus joyeux tout à coup. « Je t'ai montré le cadavre que j'avais dans le coffre de 'ma _'_ voiture et tu m'as cramé la tronche en retour. On a pas besoin de signer des papiers et porter l'anneau unique de Sauron pour être mariés. On a dépassé tout ça, tu crois pas ? »

Le _tic tic_ du clignotant qu'on activait fut la seule chose qui donna un semblant de réponse à Peter... mais le sourire en coin qu'arborait Stiles valait bien tous les mots du monde.

Ou presque.

 **o o o**

Stiles avait espéré qu'une fois de retour à la maison, Peter se montrerait un peu plus enclin à discuter. À dire ce qui le chiffonnait au point qu'il en perde le sommeil. L'humain aurait aimé beaucoup de choses et en aurait accepté tout autant. Avec, certes, quelques réticences au départ, Stiles aurait même pu accepter que le loup-garou ne lui en dise rien... pourvu que tout revienne à la normale entre eux.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas tranquillement posés devant le téléviseur pour ensuite se chamailler sur le programme qu'ils regarderaient – mais n'écouteraient pas ? Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas joué ce genre de décisions, anodines d'apparences, à pile ou face ? Depuis combien de temps le lycanthrope n'avait-il pas essayé de tricher lors du tirage ? La mauvaise foi de Peter lui manquait. La proximité aussi.

Depuis combien de temps le loup-garou ne s'était-il pas endormi sur l'épaule de son humain ? Depuis combien de temps ? Facile. Un mois.

« Pet' ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ? »

Peter s'arrêta net. Dans l'allée du jardin, planté comme un prunier, les poings serrés, le lycan ferma les yeux. Si Stiles avait eu un quelconque sens sur-développé, il n'aurait pu manquer la détresse dans laquelle l'autre se trouvait. Stiles aurait alors pu entendre son cœur s'accélérer de manière drastique, suite logique du mensonge qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner. Il aurait pu sentir l'appel à l'aide silencieux que Peter se refusait à formuler à voix haute. Sauf que Stiles ne pouvait rien entendre de tout ça car Stiles était humain.

« Rien d'important. »

« Dixit celui qui fait toujours chier avec son putain de « Rien d'important ? Donc y a un truc de pas important, gna, gna, gnaaa. » hein ? » Railla Stiles, abandonnant la veste de son uniforme sur la rampe d'escalier et son sac de vêtements au pied de celui-ci. « Et arrête, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de me prendre pour une truite... et dis-moi enfin la vérité. Tu penses quoi de ça, ? De cette idée ? Elle est cool, tu crois pas ? »

« Bof... » Se contenta de répondre Peter, tout en disparaissant dans la cuisine. « Stiles ! Pourquoi y a encore ton café sur la table ? Tu devais mettre en route le lave-vaisselle avant de partir ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai pas fait ce matin, j'te signale. »

L'humain soupira. Il n'aimait pas parler par pièce interposée, ce que Peter paraissait ne pas encore avoir compris, ou préférait s'en moquer. Stiles alla donc rejoindre le loup-garou. Il arriverait bien à tirer quelque chose de cette tête de mule, non ? Au passage, il ne manqua pas l'occasion en or qui se présenta à lui : il singea avec bonheur son aîné. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le voir, après tout, et, comble du bonheur, ou presque, Peter n'avait pas encore d'yeux derrière le crâne. Il y travaillait certainement mais son but n'était pas encore atteint.

« T'as surtout pas eu le temps de le faire, ouais. » Grogna Stiles, vidant le reste de son café dans l'évier. « Et si, au lieu d'aller me chercher des problèmes là où y en a pas, tu me disais ce qui va pas ? Y a un soucis avec Catherine, ou bien... ? »

Les joues légèrement gonflées et les sourcils froncés, Peter, appuyé contre le réfrigérateur, un verre de limonade bien fraîche dans la main droite, cherchait à déterminer s'il était bien réveillé. Pas moyen que Catherine pense à Stiles et Stiles à Catherine sitôt sentaient-ils qu'il avait un problème ! C'était trop gros.

« Non. Aucun. »

« Alors quoi ! Il se passe quoi, à la fin ! Je suis pas encore devin, moi, hein ! Je peux pas deviner. J'essaie... mais non. J'y arrive pas. Tu dois me _dire_ ce qui se passe pour que je _sache_ ce qui se passe ! » Les bras de Stiles s'agitaient dans tous les sens et allèrent cogner dans le lustre – il était vraiment trop bas.

« Mauvaise nuit. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Souffla par le nez. Sans blague !

« J'ai rêvé de... de quand... pff... » Une main dans les cheveux, les yeux clos, les épaules tremblotantes, Peter se laissa finalement glisser afin de s'asseoir par terre. « Tout allait bien. »

Le plus jeune n'aimait pas cette manie qu'avait Peter de s'installer à même le sol alors qu'ils avaient quatre chaises autour de la table de la cuisine. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Le carrelage, c'est froid. On a pas idée d'y poser les fesses, hormis en plein été lorsque tout le monde crève de chaud et qu'on a cassé le climatiseur. Cependant, il l'imita.

« Et c'est quand que tout allait bien ? » Stilinski se doutait que la réponse ne lui plairait, au mieux, qu'à moitié.

« Avant que je sois orphelin. » Ça avait été lâché comme ça. Juste comme ça. Et ça, ça ne ressemblait pas à Peter. Peter ne parlait pas aussi facilement, aussi légèrement de ces événements qui avaient tout foutu en l'air, selon ses propres mots. Tourner autour du pot pendant cent cinquante ans, c'était ça qui lui ressemblait ! Pas autre chose.

« Euh, désolé. » Mal. Il se sentait mal. Stiles ne savait jamais comment réagir les rares fois où le sujet était évoqué – ce qui était rare. Il attrapa la main libre de Peter et entrelaça leurs doigts, encore. « Je... désolé. » Il se gratta la tête, souffla. Les mots lui manquaient ! « Hmm, tu, tu veux peut-être te reposer un peu, du coup ? Dans le salon, en haut, ou... par terre, ou ailleurs mais là je vois pas trop où... Je peux même te réveiller dans une heure, que tu dormes quand même ce soir, si tu veux. »

Silence. À croire que Peter n'avait pas entendu son offre. Il l'avait entendu. Forcément. Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles était de ceux que l'on pouvait ne pas entendre, après tout. On aimerait ne pas l'entendre, ça oui, mais on pouvait rarement ne pas l'entendre, malheureusement.

« Peter ? »

« Mouais. »

Face à tant d'enthousiaste, et cet air vaguement absent, Stiles sut ce qui allait suivre. À contrecœur, il lâcha donc les doigts de Peter. À choisir, il préférait encore être celui à l'origine de cette perte de contact que de voir, et sentir, ceux du loup se détacher de lui pour aller trouver refuge sous sa cuisse, là où rien ne pouvait venir les déranger, les attraper, les emprisonner. Peter ne fut étrangement pas de cet avis. Sur le point de se remettre debout, convaincu que le lycan monterait se reposer et ne resterait pas sur le sol de la cuisine, Stiles fut stoppé au dernier moment. Une main pleine de griffes – presque rangées – s'était saisie de son poignet.

Heureux comme un pape – probablement plus encore vu qu'il avait un Peter dans sa vie, lui – l'hyperactif se relaissa tomber par terre. Un peu trop tombé, d'ailleurs. Il grimaça quand ses fesses tapèrent contre le carrelage. Aoutch. Après quelques secondes à se tortiller à la recherche de LA position – agréable et confortable, sur le long terme, pour son fessier douloureux – il accueillit avec surprise et ravissement la tête de Peter sur son épaule et le bras qui se posa sur son ventre.

Le sol... c'était pas si mal, au final.

« Tu sais qu'on est par terre, là ? » Chuchota Stiles, sur le ton de la confidence.

« Hmm. » Hochement de tête. Peter était bien installé. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. » Sourit le premier. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais que t'étais en train de te dire que dormir par terre, dans la cuisine, contre le frigo, était une idée pas trop trop mauvaise. » Il n'était pas moqueur. Ou alors juste un peu. Stiles recommença à gesticuler. Il passa un bras derrière Peter et, à son tour, le serra. « Parce que j'aimerais que tu saches que c'est pas une si bonne idée que ça, en fait. »

« Je vais pas dormir. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la tête sur les jambes agitées de l'humain le plus important dans sa vie, Peter dormait. La fraîcheur du carrelage ne le dérangeait pas. Pas plus que le fait que, bon sang, Stiles mourait de soif... et ne pouvait pas accéder au réfrigérateur, un loup ayant décidé de se reposer devant, tel un dragon protégeant l'entrée de sa grotte pleine de merveilles. Remarquez, c'était presque ça.

« Je peux ni boire, ni faire à manger, moi... » Ronchonna Stiles avant de comprendre ce que ça signifiait réellement. « Cool... ce soir, c'est pizza. »

 **o o o**

Toute bonne chose à une fin. Celle-ci arriva après un tour d'horloge. Sitôt Stiles eut-il secoué Peter par l'épaule pour le réveiller que le loup se déroba à son toucher. Un mois avait suffit à Stiles pour se faire à cette nouvelle pseudo dynamique entre eux, aussi invivable soit-elle et vouée à l'échec sur du long ou moyen terme... pas Peter. Comment s'accoutumer à un problème quand on ne remarquait pas qu'il existait ?

À en juger sa bouche entrouverte et sa langue qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que d'humidifier ses lèvres encore et encore... c'était nouveau pour lui, tout ça.

« Excuse, je... réflexe. »

Ouais. Réflexe. C'était justement ça le problème. Réflexe. L'hyperactif ne savait pas d'où ce maudit réflexe sortait. Ou si. Il savait. Il savait trop bien. Ça aussi, c'était _leur_ faute. Tout était entièrement leur faute. Uniquement leur faute. À qui d'autre sinon la leur ?

« Pas grave. L'habitude. »

« L'hab- » Peter ouvrait grand les yeux avant de les froncer, quelques secondes après. En tailleur par terre, le coude posé sur son genoux et une main devant la bouche, le lycanthrope digérait la nouvelle. « Depuis quand je suis... distant ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Depuis. Quand. » Insista l'avocat avant de se redresser un peu. « Un mois. Ça fait un mois, c'est ça ? »

L'humain hocha juste la tête. Le lave-vaisselle grand ouvert, il bougeait bols et verres afin de pouvoir y glisser son mug du matin. S'occuper l'esprit en s'occupant les mains pour annihiler ses envies de fuites, c'était le plan parfait, non ?

« C'est pas ta faute. »

Peter grinça les dents. Rit jaune. Tu parles !

« Tu parles, Charles. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » répéta Stiles, plus sec.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? »

« Parce qu'à la place, j'ai préféré essayer de t'aider. » Murmura le jeune policier, les mains sur le plan de travail. Peter et lui se regardaient yeux dans les yeux. « Si ça changeait, je voulais que ce soit parce que tu allais mieux et pas parce que tu te disais qu'un câlin sur le canap' ça pourrait peut-être me faire plaisir. » Souffla-t-il. « Toi, moi, toi dormant sur moi dans la cuisine, t'accrochant à moi, même, c'était... plus que tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous depuis un mois, Peter. »

Le loup-garou ne lui coupa pas la parole. Stiles avait besoin d'exprimer tout ça à voix haute. De tout dire. De tout _lui_ dire.

« Mais tout ça, c'est pas ta faute. Et j'insiste sur ce point. Ce. N'est pas. Ta faute. » Silence. « Ça fait qu'un mois. » Soupir. « Ça fait qu'un mois. »

Jusqu'ici assis par terre, Peter se redressa enfin. Tout ankylosé et engourdi, il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il n'y paraisse plus. Les joies de la lycanthropie, qu'il dirait ! Contournant la table, et la chaise qui traînait dans le passage – merci qui ? – Peter alla prendre Stiles contre lui. D'abord réticent à cette étreinte – Peter se forçait, il se forçait forcément pour lui faire plaisir – il finit par se détendre.

Voilà ! Voilà ! Ça c'était Peter. Ça c'était l'homme avec qui il voulait vivre, vivait. L'homme avec qui tout le monde pensait qu'il vivait, d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un qui ne s'enfuyait pas quand quelqu'un était sur le point de le toucher. Quelqu'un qui ne fuyait pas les regards qui se faisaient un peu trop insistants. Peter était plutôt celui qui, yeux dans les yeux, sourire aux lèvres, envoyait un bon « Je vous emmerde. ».

« Ce soir c'est pizza, rassure-moi. » Chuchota le loup à l'oreille de l'humain, le faisant éclater de rire. « C'est que j'ai les crocs, moi. »

Dans un geste machinal, Stiles donna une tape derrière le crâne de l'andouille qui le serrait. Il ferma ensuite les yeux. Il profitait de l'odeur et de la chaleur du loup contre lequel il se trouvait. Qui savait quand ça se reproduirait ? Ça pouvait aussi bien être le soir même que le mois suivant.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

 _Fin du quatrième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de hamburgers dans une soucoupe volante ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le cinquième chapitre, Repas d'anniversaire (partie I)_

 _Skayt_


	5. Repas d'anniversaire (partie I)

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je suis contente que ça vous plaise pour l'instant, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça (bah oui, tant qu'à faire, hein)_

 _Un gros groooos merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Tenem fort fort_

 _Comme la dernière fois, ce qui ne se passe pas dans le présent-réel est en italique_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 - Repas d'anniversaire (partie I)**

Peter était tombé endormi, comme une masse. Sans un mot, il avait profité du fait que Stiles fut à fond dans la série qui passait à la télévision – ou ne passait pas, c'était peut-être ce qu'il avait piqué chez Scott lors de la dernière réunion de meute – pour s'éclipser. Qu'on oublie, même momentanément, sa présence était une bénédiction. Il ne s'était pas éternisé dans la salle de bain, donc il n'avait déjà pas pu profiter au matin. Son bureau, l'avocat l'avait fuit comme la peste. Dormir était la seule chose qui l'intéressait.

Le loup-garou s'était laissé tomber sur le matelas avec aussi peu de délicatesse que possible. Son bras droit s'enroula aussitôt autour de son oreiller et sa tête s'enfonça dans les plumes. Il en aurait presque soupiré de contentement. Tant pis pour les volets. Qu'ils restent ouverts, tiens ! Peter n'en avait rien à fiche. Rien du tout. De toute façon, Stiles s'en occuperait quand il monterait à son tour. La seule chose que Peter eut le courage de faire avant de totalement se laisser aller, s'oublier avec un peu de chance, ce fut de brancher son téléphone et d'y programmer son réveil. Ça, Stiles ne le ferait pas à sa place. Inutile de nourrir cet espoir-là.

Trois heures quarante-sept minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre se rouvrait. Sur la pointe des pieds, une silhouette se déplaçait aussi silencieux que possible pour aller rejoindre son loup sous la couette. Le couloir toujours allumé, Stiles sourit en voyant que Peter n'avait pas manqué de profiter d'avoir le lit pour lui seul. En plein milieu du matelas, les bras écartés, une jambe se baladant en dehors de la chaleureuse protection, son compagnon dormait à poings fermés.

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit. Il laissa la porte grande ouverte et s'en alla remettre Peter convenablement. C'était son lit à lui aussi, non mais ! Dans son sommeil, l'aîné grogna et tenta de chasser le malotru qui le dérangeait. Être déplacé alors qu'il ronflait, ignorant tout du monde réel ? Merci, non merci. Très peu pour lui. Il passait son tour.

« Cath' donnerait cher pour voir ça. » Stiles n'en doutait pas. Il connaissait suffisamment l'assistante et amie de Peter pour l'affirmer.

Ce fut presque à regret que Stiles fit demi-tour pour éteindre le couloir. _Presque_. Il était claqué et l'appel de la couette était plus fort que l'envie de regarder Peter être aussi paisible, normal. L'humain dut alors se diriger à tâtons dans la chambre à coucher, privée de toute lumière. Le pire étant qu'au moindre bruit, Stiles risquait de réveiller Peter... ce qui était terriblement mal placé dans la hiérarchie de ses dernières volontés.

« Aoutch. » Grimaça Stiles. Il venait de se cogner le petit orteil contre un pied de lit.

Associant douleur et sens pratique – à défaut d'utile et d'agréable – l'hyperactif se pencha et plaqua ses mains sur la couette grise. Il n'avait plus qu'à contourner l'objet de ses envies. Hop ! Aussi simple que ça. En une autre occasion, Stiles aurait pu – et l'aurait assurément fait – s'essayer aux acrobaties ou au saut en hauteur mais une petite voix, futée et pleine de bon sens, lui faisait remarquer que, dans la liste des bonnes idées qu'il pouvait avoir, passé minuit, celle-ci n'y figurait pas... et Stiles n'avait pas trop de mal à la croire.

Il était maintenant, lui aussi, bien au chaud. Le froid n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, ah ah. D'aise, le jeune agent de police tira sur la couverture. Son visage disparut pratiquement dessous. Stiles se tourna vers la masse endormie et essaya d'obtenir une super-vision nocturne qui lui permettrait de profiter et de la chaleur, et de Peter. Il fut étonné du succès qu'il rencontra... jusqu'à ce que se rappellent à son bon vouloir les volets restés ouverts. Stiles gémit. C'était pas juste. Il était bien calé, bien positionné et il devait déjà tout abandonner pour... pour rien !

Surtout qu'il pouvait être sûr qu'une fois de retour dans le lit, sa position parfaite, il pouvait toujours faire une croix dessus.

« Fais chier. »

o o o

 _Toute la famille était là. Toute la famille, donc toute la meute. Qui disait « toute la meute » disait assurément « ribambelle de petits loups-garous qui courent partout sans faire attention où ils mettent les pattes ». Ça courait dans la maison et le_ _jardin_ _. Dans le salon et la salle à manger. Autour de la table et dans les escaliers._ _Peu_ _importait_ _l'endroit où Peter posait les yeux, il était assuré de tomber sur un loup._

 _Pour les dix ans de Laura, Talia avait tenu à inviter toute la meute. Évidemment, tous n'avaient pu faire le déplacement, distance et travail obligent, mais une bonne partie était venue malgré tout. C'était l'occasion de se revoir ; de renforcer le lien de meute ; de permettre aux enfants de se voir et jouer ensemble. Arrivait alors la seconde raison, celle que tous taisaient mais que personne ignorait. Les plus jeunes – tous les loups mais à plus forte raison encore les enfants – avaient besoin de côtoyer leurs Alphas. L'anniversaire de la fille aînée de Talia était l'occasion rêvée pour ce faire._

 _Alex avait essayé de freiner son épouse. Laura n'avait peut-être pas envie d'être aussi entourée, après tout. Peut-être préférerait-elle un anniversaire plus intimiste, seulement composé de sa famille la plus proche, de ceux qu'elle connaissait le mieux. Talia avait balayé tout ça d'un geste de la main. Elle avait appelé sa fille, qui jouait dans la pièce d'à côté avec son frère, et lui avait demandé si ça lui ferait plaisir d'avoir ses cousins pour son anniversaire. Évidemment ! En posant la question de cette manière, Talia risquait peu d'essuyer un refus._

 _Alex avait songé un moment, à la fois très bref et trop long, à pousser la situation à l'extrême. Toute la meute Hale était conviée ? Il n'y avait pas de raison que celle de Satomi, la sienne, ne profite pas, elle aussi, de l'invitation. Talia n'avait pas fait Laura toute seule, après tout. Ils avaient été deux dans l'affaire. Bien qu'Alex fasse en général profil bas en présence de Hestia et Kieran, n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils n'étaient pas ses Alphas. Pas totalement, du moins. Ce qui avait longtemps dérangé la meute Hale. La sienne aussi, s'il décidait d'être totalement honnête. Un couple de loups-garous qui n'appartenaient pas à la même meute ? Et puis quoi encore !_

 _L'usage aurait voulu que soit lui, soit Talia quitte sa meute de naissance pour rejoindre celle du conjoint. C'était plus facile ainsi. Les liens étaient plus forts. Plus réels. Paraissaient l'être, en tout cas. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, c'était bien parce que les meutes Hale et Ito n'étaient pas ennemis. Étaient-elles amies pour autant ? Peut-être bien. Il était toutefois bien difficile de quitter la meute qui nous avait vu grandir... au diable, l'usage !_

 _« Peter ne sera pas à l'aise. » Avait-il argué, maints et maints fois, auprès de son épouse, espérant ainsi la faire changer d'avis. « Il n'aime déjà pas être entouré par une demi-douzaine de loups, son entourage proche, alors par toute_ votre _meute ? »_

 _« Laura tient à voir ses cousins. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ? »_

 _Tout en jouant avec le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains, le faisant tourner et tourner sur le set de table taché par Derek, Alex secoua la tête. Cet argument était irrecevable. Pas si seule une meute sur deux était présente._

 _« Elle pourra les voir une prochaine fois. À la prochaine pleine lune, si tu veux... mais pas à son anniversaire alors que Peter sera... »_

 _«_ Son _anniversaire._ » _Talia avait évidemment fortement insisté sur le premier mot. « Et ça ne pourra que faire du bien à mon frère de rester un peu avec des gamins de son âge. »_

 _Le second avait grincé des dents mais s'était tu. Son combat était un combat perdu d'avance. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance de l'emporter face à Talia, ce qu'il regrettait profondément. Sans un mot, il recula sa chaise et quitta la cuisine._

 _C'était pas croyable, ça ! Peter n'était que son beau-frère – très jeune beau-frère – mais Alex avait souvent le sentiment d'être celui qui s'inquiétait le plus de ce que le gamin pouvait penser ou ressentir. Les Hale oubliaient un peu trop souvent que Peter était différent. Humain._

 _Certes, c'était l'anniversaire de Laura. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il ne l'oublierait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait faire abstraction qu'elle n'avait, à la base, même pas émis le souhait de les voir, ses cousins et cousines du côté Hale. Si sa mère n'avait pas été là pour les lui rappeler, pour lui proposer de les inviter, jamais elle n'en aurait parlé._

 _« J'espère juste que ça se passera bien pour ton frère. » Grinça tout de même Alex, au milieu des escaliers._

o o o

 _Si toute la meute Hale n'avait pu faire le déplacement, une bonne partie si. Force était de constater que les craintes d'Alex se révélaient fondées. Assis dans son coin, Peter regardait Derek qui jouait avec Zachary et Anna. Son regard passait ensuite sur Cora, qui collait Laura depuis le début de la journée, en compagnie de Leonard et Georges. On lisait dans le regard de Peter l'envie de rejoindre l'un ou l'autre des deux groupes. Un peu plus loin, Sally et Robin se chamaillaient, sous les rires des trois autres pour une histoire de piles de Game-Boy que l'un aurait piqué à l'autre. Il avait envie de se mêler à eux également. Tout plutôt que rester seul._

 _« Allez un peu jouer dehors, les enfants. » Proposa gentiment Kieran, bien que sa suggestion tienne davantage de l'ordre aux oreilles de son beau-fils._

 _Avec une synchronisation qui amuserait presque Peter s'il ne s'ennuyait pas autant, les plus jeunes bêtas de la meute se redressèrent pour prendre la porte. Ils se bousculaient en riant, riaient en se bousculant. Les trois petits groupes, qui s'étaient si naturellement composés un peu plus tôt, volèrent en éclat sitôt un pied dehors._

 _Plein d'espoir, se sachant du même âge que Robin et Leonard, Peter quitta enfin son bout de canapé et les rejoignit. Il en avait assez, aussi, de jouer avec ses doigts en regardant les autres s'amuser tous ensemble. Ce n'était pas normal d'être aussi mal à l'aise en présence de la meute. OK, d'accord, il était humain et donc un membre négligeable de la meute. Un poids, même. N'en demeurait pas moins que la meute était la famille, et qu'il avait, là, par contre, toute sa place en son sein._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » La question de Robin était innocente. C'était le plus douloureux. Il se demandait sincèrement ce que Peter venait faire parmi eux._

 _« Je... viens avec vous. » Bah quoi ? C'était vrai, non ? « Mon père a dit « les enfants ». Je pense en faire partie, non ? »_

 _Zachary ricana. Le nez en trompette, l'une des rares petites têtes blondes de la famille adhérait totalement à la réponse donnée. Robin, meneur auto-proclamé du « groupe des enfants » - d'après les mots des adultes, fallait pas croire hein – ne tarda pas à faire de même. Peter n'avait pas tort. Son raisonnement se tenait. Kieran n'avait rien précisé._

 _« On fait quoi, maintenant ? » S'enquit Derek._

 _« Loups contre Chasseurs ? »_

 _Anna avait proposé le premier qui lui passait par la tête. Celui-ci fut accepté à la presque unanimité. Seuls deux n'avaient pas paru plus enthousiastes que ça à y jouer, Robin et Peter. « Par contre, on est treize. » Grimaça-t-elle. « C'est pas top pour faire les équipes. »_

 _« On a qu'à faire six loups contre six chasseurs, plus Peter. » Suggéra, l'air de rien, Leonard. Il n'avait pas envie de passer une éternité à composer les équipes. Jouer était nettement plus intéressant ! Se diviser en deux clans n'était qu'une simple formalité... sur laquelle ils allaient s'éterniser connaissant l'équipe de bras cassés._

 _« J'suis chasseur, alors ! » S'écria Derek, se moquant de la dizaine de regards perplexes qu'il reçut – il ne connaissait même pas le mot perplexe donc bon, c'était pas grave – et courant se coller à Peter._

 _L'humain, qui ne tenait, de base déjà, pas plus que ça à jouer aux Loups et aux chasseurs, s'était carrément fermé suite à la remarque, anodine mais loin d'être innocente, de Leonard. « Six loups contre six Chasseurs, plus Peter ». Tout humain qu'il était, Peter se retrouvait d'office dans l'équipe des chasseurs, sans pour autant être considéré comme tel à part entière. Il était plutôt vu comme un handicap. Aucun loup ne voudrait jouer avec un handicap._

 _« J'veux bien être chasseur aussi. » Sourit Robin. « Y faudrait qu'on soit encore, hmm, j'sais pas moi... genre trois ou quatre en tant que chasseur et c'est bon. »_

 _Depuis le jardin, en bordure de forêt, ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore portés volontaires pour être chasseurs n'étaient pas prêts à changer cet état de faits. Dans ce jeu, auxquels ils jouaient tous depuis tout gamin, c'était toujours beaucoup plus marrant d'être un loup. Ils pouvaient utiliser leur ouïe et leur odorat pour s'échapper et mettre à mal le clan adverse. Pas les autres. Grâce à ce jeu, leurs parents leur apprenaient à maîtriser leurs capacités, à les contrôler, à s'en servir pour se protéger, mais aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de se reposer dessus._

 _« J'veux bien être chasseuse mais seulement si, après, on échange. Et que les chasseurs y deviennent les loups. »_

 _Jenna connaissait ses cousins et cousines. Décider qui serait chasseur pouvait limite prendre plus de temps que jouer et éliminer l'entièreté d'un clan. « 'Fin, sauf pour toi. »_

 _L'humain inspira un grand coup pour, ensuite, hocher la tête et faire un sourcil forcé. C'était toujours difficile d'entendre les autres lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas comme eux, qu'il ne le serait jamais, qu'il serait toujours sur le côté et considéré différemment. Ça l'était plus encore du fait que ça ne soit pas dit de manière méchante. C'était un constat. Peter était humain, il était donc logique qu'il ne puisse jouer en tant que loup._

 _« Der', Pet', Jen' et moi. » Récapitula Robin. « Allez quoi, encore deux... après on inversera, promis. »_

 _Les deux qui manquaient serait les plus durs à trouver._

 _« Sinon on peut faire la variante humaine. » Sourit Robin. « Comme ça, tout le monde est à égalité. »_

 _Ou presque à égalité. Les lycanthropes restaient plus endurants et plus rapides que les humains. Détails, détails._

 _« Nàn ! On fait Loups contre Chasseurs. » Intervint Laura. « Der', Pet', Jen', Rob', vous êtes chasseurs. Cora et Leo aussi. Zach, Anna, George, Liz, Oscar, Sal' et moi, les loups. Et après on inversera, ouais. »_

 _Laura avait tranché. De ses dix ans, elle savait déjà se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil, y compris par ses aînés._

 _« Hey ! Nàn ! » Protesta aussitôt Leonard. « Tu peux pas nous mettre et Peter, et Cora. C'est pas juste. Tu nous fous un handicap de malade, là. Vous prenez Cora et nous on prend Liz. »_

 _Fatigué par tout ce temps perdu pour des broutilles, Robin avait fini par s'éloigner du groupe. Il était allé s'asseoir sous le porche. En tailleur, un coude posé sur ses genoux te la tête appuyée dans sa paume de main, l'aîné écoutait ses cadets... et mourait d'envie d'aller leur cogner la tête contre un arbre. Peut-être que ça les rappellerait à l'ordre, on sait jamais et ça ne coûtait rien d'espérer._

 _« Peter ! » D'un signe de tête, il invita l'humain à venir le rejoindre. « Viens. Reste pas avec ces crétins qui savent pas se décider. »_

 _« Mais, je... »_

 _« Laisse tomber. Leo est un idiot et c'est tout sauf un scoop. Ils sont tous idiots, t'façon. » Ricana Robin. « Ils me saoulent. Et à chaque pleine lune c'est pareil. Toi, au moins, quand c'est la pleine lune, t'es peinard. T'as pas à te coltiner cette bande de bras-cassés même pas capable de faire la différence entre l'odeur d'un lapin et celle d'un puma. Tu sais qu'y a trois mois, Sally et George ont failli se faire bouffer parce qu'ils ont confondu l'odeur d'un puma avec celle de leurs parents ? De leurs parents, mec ! Plus con, tu meurs. C'est ce qui a failli arriver, en plus. »_

 _« A chaque pleine lune, je suis coincé chez le putain d'émissaire de mes parents... » Fut la réponse de Peter. « Encore maintenant. Ils se rappellent que je suis humain quand ça les arrange. »_

 _Le loup-garou se tourna un peu, s'adossant contre le rambarde. Il pencha ensuite la tête sur le côté. Serrant sa jambe contre lui, Robin souriait à Peter et l'incitait à en dire davantage. Il avait toujours été curieux, voulut savoir comment ça se passait pour un humain... et n'avait jamais osé le demander. Ça ne se faisait apparemment pas, d'après son père. Ce n'était pas très sympa de rappeler à Peter qu'il était différent, d'après sa mère. Donc il se taisait. Ses questions ne disparaissaient pas pour autant._

 _« Ils savent que la pleine lune, c'est pas mon truc... mais zappent la moitié du temps que je guéris normalement. »_

 _« Tu sais, pour eux, une guérison normale, c'est une guérison presque immédiate. »_

 _Le menton sur ses genoux, Peter hocha la tête. Pas faux. Pas plus facile à accepter mais pas faux. Son regard se tourna brièvement vers tous les autres, qui continuaient à se chamailler pour des broutilles. Leo refusait net d'avoir, à la fois, Peter et Cora dans son équipe ; et Laura refusait d'entendre les arguments avancés par son cousin. Cora chouinait comme quoi c'était trop pas juste, qu'elle aussi elle voulait jouer et qu'elle voulait être dans l'équipe de Peter, tout comme Derek._

 _« Moi, je crois que t'as du bol d'être humain, tu vois... » Robin souffla ces mots, comme s'il avait honte de les prononcer à voix haute. La grimace confuse de Peter le fit rire. « Même si c'est cool d'être un loup-garou, je dis pas le contraire, hein, mais... t'es celui qui a le plus de libertés. D'une certaine manière, en tout cas. Mes vieux sont déjà là, à me bourrer le crâne avec leurs idées stupides. Y m'disent déjà qu'après le lycée, je pourrais pas viser n'importe quelle université, qu'il y en a des très biens en Californie, et que je suis même pas obligé d'aller à l'univ', en fait, si j'veux pas, même s'ils ont les moyens de m'payer les études. Le lien de meute est trop fort ; partir trop loin à mon âge serait apparemment hypeeeer risqué, bla bla bla. » La langue tirée, faisant rouler ses yeux, le jeune loup ne cachait pas ce qu'il en pensait. « J'suis même pas au lycée, merde ! »_

 _Seuls six mois séparaient Robin et Peter. Cette faible différence d'âge leur avait toujours convenu. Aussi proche puisse être Peter de ses nièces et neveu, être avec Robin était plus facile et plus agréable... en grande partie car celui-ci avait pleine conscience de sa différence mais n'en faisait pas une montagne infranchissable._

 _« Ose me dire, toi, que tes parents sont en train de te prendre le chou pour ces conneries. »_

 _« Le lien de meute ne me concerne pas. La seule chose qui me lie à vous, à eux, c'est la famille... » Un sourire aux coins des lèvres, l'envie manquait. « C'est pas pareil. » Cruellement même. « La meute c'est la famille, la famille c'est la meute. Meute égale famille. Famille égale meute. Et pour moi, c'est quoi ? » Robin ne répondit pas. « Famille égale rien du tout. J'irai loin avec rien du tout ! »_

 _Être loup parmi les loups n'était pas idéal. Être humain parmi les loups n'était pas condition plus enviable._

 _« La poisse. » Grimaça robin._

 _« Rob' ! Peter ! » Vous ramenez vot' cul ? » Héla Oscar. « On garde les mêmes équipes sauf que je viens avec vous. »_

 _Robin souffla. « T'as vu. On en revient à sept à six pour les Chasseurs. Si on m'avait écouté dès l'départ, on aurait gagné dix minutes. »_

o o o

 _Un instant plus tard, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu un temps précieux à se prendre la tête et se disputer sur la constitution des deux clans, le jeu commençait. Les chasseurs murmuraient, bien à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes des loups – qui s'étaient, eux aussi, éloignés pour les mêmes raisons – afin de se mettre d'accord et établir un plan d'attaque. En supériorité numérique grâce à Oscar, ils ne perdaient pas pour autant de vue les membres faibles de l'équipe. Cora, du haut de ses cinq ans, ne faisait pas le poids face à ses cousins qui avaient, pour la plupart, plus du double de son âge. Derek, sept ans et court sur pattes, était à peine mieux que sa sœur. Oscar essayait de calmer les chouinements de sa plus petite cousine tandis que Robin et Leonard étaient, une fois de plus, en désaccord sur l'utilité de Peter au sein de l'équipe._

 _«_ _Ça change rien, sombre crétin ! On peut pas utiliser les oreilles, le nez et les yeux de loups ! Ça change quoi, pour toi, d'avoir Peter dans l'équipe. On joue comme des humains. Il_ est _humain. »_

 _« Ça change que c'est qu'un putain d'humain, justement. » Siffla Leonard. « Non seulement on se tape les mioches mais, en plus, l'humain de service ! Tu vois pas comme un problème ? »_

 _Mal à l'aise, Peter s'était éloigné d'un pas. Il maudissait Laura pour avoir cru bon de mettre Leonard dans la même équipe de Robin. Jenna était vite allée le rejoindre mais ne lui parlait pas. Ils n'avaient jamais grand chose à se raconter et se contentaient de se dire bonjour et au revoir quand ils se voyaient. Un peu plus quand ils jouaient ou que l'un avait besoin que l'autre lui passe le sel, guère plus._

 _« Mais t'es vraiment un abruti, toi, en fait. » Cracha Robin. « Tu dois jouer comme un humain. Il est humain. Le problème, il est que dans ta tête. »_

 _« Non. Le problème, il est là. » Peter fut désigné d'un air dédaigneux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec nous ? On va tous devoir faire attention pour ne pas blesser Monsieuuuur pour qu'il n'aille pas se plaindre à ses parents. »_

 _« Les Alphas. » Rappela Robin à son cousin. « Tu viens ? On va leur expliquer pourquoi Peter ne peut pas jouer avec nous. »_

 _Les épaules de Leonard s'affaissèrent. Il ne bougea pas._

 _« T'as toujours eu un sérieux problème avec les humains... » Fut la dernière chose qu'il dit avant d'abandonner la partie. « Bon, alors... c'est quoi ton plan pour éliminer six loups-garous avec deux microbes et un humain, gros malin ? Parce qu'on est que quatre, en gros. »_

 _« Tu veux dire 'avec deux gosses, un crétin, trois loups qui ne peuvent pas être loups et Peter' ? » Corrigea Robin, tout sourire._

 _Robin ne savait pas s'arrêter quand il le fallait. Il se plaisait à dépasser les bornes. À renchérir, à ré-attaquer quand bien même son adversaire venait d'abandonner. À plus forte raison quand Leonard était l'adversaire en question._

 _« Ils vont nous sous-estimer justement parce qu'on a Cora, Derek et Peter avec nous. Nos deux_ vrais _handicaps sont, je suis d'accord avec toi, Cora et Derek. Cora qui sait se faufiler et se cacher donc qu'ils auront du mal à trouver et éliminer. Derek qui, si j'me souviens bien, sait plutôt bien sauter sur le dos des gens par derrière... donc pour les tuer, ça m'semble nickel. »_

 _« Et Peter ? » Demanda Leonard, faisant soupirer Oscar et Jenna._

 _« Peter joue avec les mêmes armes que nous. »_

 _« Mais eux ils jouent pas avec les mêmes armes que nous. » Leo n'en pouvait plus. Il aimerait réussir à faire entendre raison à Robin avant qu'il soit trop tard et que le jeu commence vraiment. « Ils jouent avec les griffes et les crocs. T'as besoin que je te rappelle les règles du jeu ? Les chasseurs tuent les loups avec un bâton en les touchant à la gorge ou dans la poitrine. Les loups tuent les chasseurs avec un coup de dents ou de griffes. Et on s'en fout parce qu'on guérit. Comment ils vont tuer Peter, Einstein ? »_

* * *

 _Fin du cinquième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de belettes vertes à pois rouges ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le sixième chapitre, Repas d'anniversaire (partie II)_

 _Skayt_


	6. Repas d'anniversaire (partie II)

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je suis contente que More Human Than Human plaise pour l'instant, surtout que je suis pas encore entrée dans le vif du sujet du tout, du tout. Comme j'ai déjà pu le dire, mes prévisions sont totalement obsolètes et ce qui devait se passer dans le chapitre 4 n'arrive même pas dans le chapitre 20 donc... bon !_

 _Un gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et des autres !)_

 _Comme la semaine dernière, ce qui ne se passe pas dans le présent-réel est en italique. C'est même la suite directe du chapitre 5 (d'où le "partie II" bien sûr)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 - Repas d'anniversaire (partie II)**

 _Ils avaient décidé, d'un accord qui n'avait rien de très commun et qui ne concernait que Leonard et Robin, de laisser aux autres le soin de trouver un moyen de tuer Peter sans le blesser. C'était totalement à l'encontre des règles du jeu mais tant pis. Il fallait accepter de faire quelques sacrifices, parfois._

 _La partie de Loups contre Chasseurs avait réellement commencé quelques huit minutes plus tôt. Les deux groupes essayaient de se tendre des pièges, de prendre l'adversaire par surprise afin de mieux pouvoir l'éliminer. Laura avait déjà essayé de griffer son frère mais Derek s'était échappé au dernier moment, se faufilant entre les jambes de son aînée. Jenna avait tenté, elle, de tuer Zachary alors que celui-ci escaladait un arbre pour se mettre à l'abri tout en restant dans le jeu. Là encore, l'attaque échoua._

 _Depuis le temps qu'ils jouaient ensemble à ce jeu, ils savaient comment réagissaient les autres. Seul Peter était novice. Robin lançait régulièrement un coup d'œil vers le plus jeune fils de ses Alphas. Il s'inquiétait. Il comprenait pourquoi Leonard avait été aussi catégorique dans son refus de jouer avec Peter. Parfois, trouver l'humain n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'aurait cru et ça rassurait Robin. Beaucoup. Il croisait les doigts et espérait de tout cœur que les autres se souviendraient qu'ils ne pouvaient tuer Peter comme n'importe quel autre de leurs adversaires._

 _Peter, c'était un peu comme le Big Boss de fin de niveau d'un jeu vidéo et il fallait trouver une botte secrète pour en venir à bout._

 _Il savait, et les autres avaient intérêt à ne pas l'oublier eux non plus, que ramener Peter blessé à ses parents était une idée aussi mauvaise en théorie qu'en pratique. Le loup-garou était persuadé, quoi qu'en pense l'humain, que Kieran et Hestia considéraient Peter comme n'importe quel autre membre de la meute Hale. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'ils oubliaient si souvent l'humanité de leur fils ? Robin en savait rien._

 _« Jen' ! Éliminée ! » Se réjouit Zachary. En cochon pendu sur sa branche d'arbre, toutes griffes dehors, le jeune blond était fier d'être le premier à avoir tué quelqu'un, fut-ce un jeu._

 _Mécontente d'être éliminée aussi tôt de la partie, la louve quitta l'espace de jeu en traînant des pieds et maudissant le canari-garou sur son perchoir. Elle shoota dans une motte de terre, rageuse, puis alla prendre place sur le perron, là où Robin et Peter s'étaient parlés quelques minutes plus tôt. Le menton dans les mains, Jenna regardait les autres courir, rire, crier. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent quand elle vit Derek poursuivre sa sœur, son bâton au-dessus de la tête, criant qu'il allait la tuer si elle ne se mettait pas à genoux devant lui en disant qu'il était le roi du monde. Brave Derek. Jenna sursauta quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Kieran._

 _« Peter ! » Cria l'Alpha._

 _Le jeu s'arrêta net. Quel qu'il fut, l'enfant avait aussitôt stoppé tout mouvement, se figeant telle une statue de pierre. Peter à l'entente de la voix grave de son père ; Cora, Derek et Laura face à leur grand-père ; ou bien Leonard, Robin, Anna, George, Sally, Zachary, Oscar et Liz qui reconnaissaient aisément l'appel d'un Alpha – quand bien même étaient-ils rarement en sa compagnie – plus personne ne bougeait. Tous attendaient la suite._

 _« Non mais à quoi tu joues, hein ? »_

 _« À Loups contre Sasseurs. » Répondit la petite voix innocente de Cora._

 _S'il y avait une réponse à ne pas dire, c'était bien celle-ci. De tous les jeux auxquels ils auraient pu jouer, et qui consistaient à se courir les uns après les autres pour s'éliminer, il avait fallu qu'ils optent pour celui qui laissait une place de premier ordre au surnaturel. Le plus dangereux._

 _« Tu rentres. »_

 _« Mais... »_

 _« Pas de mai... » Coupa Kieran, sec. « Tu rentres, et sans faire d'histoire. »_

 _« Je peux attendre de me faire tuer, au moins ? » Tenta un Peter plein d'espoir._

 _Le patriarche Hale inspira un coup, fusillant du regard son rejeton. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, il en voulait à toute cette petite brochette, sans exception. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir si peu de considération pour un des leurs ? Qu'on puisse sciemment en danger le plus faible de la meute, et tout ça pour un stupide jeu, lui échappait._

 _« Qui sont les Loups ? » Demanda Kieran._

 _Six petites mains timides se levèrent. Ça allait barder pour leur matricule d'ici cinq... quatre... trois..._

 _« Question : comment comptiez-vous éliminer Peter de la partie ? »_

 _Les jambes ballottant dans le vide, Zachary se gratta l'oreille et grimaça. George et Sally, mal à l'aise, se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'ils avaient tout à coup une envie pressante. Anna, Liz et Laura, quant à elles, se jetèrent un petit coup d'œil. Ils espéraient tous les six qu'un autre réponde et se fasse tirer les oreilles à leur place. Les Chasseurs, solidaires, étaient silencieux eux-aussi. Au milieu de tout ça, Cora qui cherchait à comprendre où était le problème et pourquoi Kieran était pas content. Bien sûr, personne allait le lui expliquer !_

 _« Je vois... » Soupira l'Alpha, la déception teintant sa voix. « Peter, tu rentres maintenant. Allez, hop hop. Zou. Pas de discussion. Jenna a qu'à retourner dans le jeu pour te remplacer. »_

 _« Sinon on peut changer de jeu. » Proposa-t-on._

 _Robin écarquilla les yeux. Que ce soit Leonard qui fasse cette suggestion l'étonnait._

 _« Non, non. Vous avez qu'à continuer. Peter va rentrer, de toute façon. »_

 _Le dos voûté et les épaules basses, le petit humain quitta sa place pour s'en aller rejoindre son père. Son pas était exagérément lent. Il espérait qu'on se rétracte, qu'on lui dise, avec un petit sourire, qu'il pouvait rester du moment qu'ils jouaient à un jeu non-surnaturel... mais rien ne vint. Tous les loups alentours, quel que soit leur âge, sentaient sa déception de quitter la partie alors qu'elle venait de démarrer – et même pas parce qu'il avait été tué !_

 _Robin essaya d'attraper le bras de Peter. Il voulait lui dire que, sitôt la fin de la partie, il viendrait le retrouver à l'intérieur. Peter l'ignora prodigieusement. Pis encore ! Il alla jusqu'à fusiller Robin du regard et cracher qu'il préférait encore rester seul, que c'était ce que l'Alpha voulait, de toute façon._

 _« Allez Peter. » Pressa Kieran. La lenteur de son plus jeune l'ennuyait. Sa bêtise aussi. Comment avait-il pu accepter de jouer à Loups contre Chasseur en se sachant humain et pas de taille à les confronter ?_

 _« Pas la peine de faire les yeux rouges avec moi. Ça marche qu'avec les loups. Avec les membres de ta_ meute _. » Cracha Peter, assassinant du regard son paternel lorsqu'il eut à passer à côté de lui._

o o o

 _La porte d'entrée claqua derrière Peter, Kieran toujours dehors. Les conversations, autour de la table qui avait été dressée dans la salle à manger spécialement pour l'occasion, s'arrêtèrent nettes. Hestia soupira. Elle avait écouté, d'une oreille distraite mais ça ne changeait rien, l'échange entre son cadet et son époux. Les autres convives ne s'étaient pas donnés cette peine et ne comprenaient pas ce comportement._

 _Sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures, ni même sa veste, Peter se précipita à l'étage. Le jeune humain fit un maximum de bruit tandis qu'il gravissait les treize marches des escaliers. Il tenait à agacer le plus de mon possible et le plus longtemps possible. Il réussirait ! Talia disait toujours qu'il était depuis longtemps passé maître dans l'art d'agacer son monde._

 _« Je vais aller le voir. » S'excusa Alex._

 _Talia essaya de le retenir. Elle lui fit remarquer que son frère ne souhaiterait voir personne et qu'il était préférable de le laisser se calmer avant de tenter une approche. Alex l'ignora. Il quitta la meute Hale pour monter rejoindre Peter._

 _« Je peux entrer, mon grand ? »_

 _« Si c'est Kieran ou Hestia qui t'envoient, non. Si tu es là parce que t'as envie de te taper un crétin d'abruti d'humain à la gomme... c'est toi qui vois. »_

 _Outch. Peter n'utilisait les prénoms de ses parents que quand il avait vraiment quelque chose à leur reprocher, qu'il avait une dent contre eux et que Kieran et Hestia auraient besoin de plus qu'un petit « pardon mon chéri » pour effectivement être pardonnés._

Kieran et Hestia _c'était pour quand on lui reprochait de toujours monter le chauffage alors qu'il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, franchement ; quand ils venaient le chercher à l'école et lui reprochaient d'avoir fait semblant de ne pas se sentir bien pour rater son contrôle de chimie ; quand ils soupiraient parce que Peter descendait leur demander quand est-ce qu'ils mangeaient, deux heures après le dîner._

 _Le père du trio des petits monstres Hale qui couraient, criaient, riaient dans le jardin fut conforté dans sa décision. Laisser Peter se calmer seul dans sa chambre n'était pas une bonne idée. Tali' avait tort. La poignée de porte s'abaissa et Alex mit un pied dans l'antre de son tout jeune beau-frère._

 _Les chaussures humides de Peter avaient laissé des traces de pas sur la moquette de la chambre. Elles n'allaient pas tarder à en faire de même avec les draps, qui seraient bons pour être changés ce soir. Refermant derrière lui, Alex alla prendre place sur le bord du lit. Il fixa Peter. Ni plus, ni moins._

 _« Tu sais, je suis presque sûr que, si tu lui demandais, Robin accepterait de laisser tomber le jeu pour venir jouer avec toi ici. » Sourit Alex. « T'es pas obligé d'être seul. »_

 _« Leo a proposé de changer de jeu. De faire un truc plus classique, du genre qu'on fait dans la cours de récré en primaire. Mais_ il _a dit qu'ils avaient qu'à continuer à jouer parce que je devais rentrer quoi qu'il arrive. » Cracha Peter. « Il me sort toujours ses grands discours comme quoi je suis pas si différent qu'vous, que la seule différence c'est la différence que je créée, bla, bla, bla. » Il agita ses mains au niveau de oreilles et tira la langue. Tout ce que son père racontait, c'était des conneries auxquels même lui ne croyait pas. « Si c'était vrai, je pourrais jouer avec eux. »_

 _« Ton père a peur que tu sois blessé. »_

 _« Mais je m'en fous, de ça, moi ! Je peux être blessé sans loups-garous ! Je me suis cassé le bras tout seul, comme un grand ! Je suis différent parce que je me pense différent... mais je me pense différent parce que je suis différent. C'est comme ça. Et lui... lui, il... il accentue tout ça. » Peter expira bruyamment. Irrité par le comportement de son père, tout en ne perdant pas de vue que sa mère n'aurait pas agi différemment. L'enfant oubliait qu'au rez-de-chaussé, quiconque tendait un minimum l'oreille et se concentrait sur leurs voix pouvait les entendre. « Si les autres m'acceptent, c'est parce que je suis le fils des Alphas. Et je parle pas que de Leo, Jenna et tout. Tout le monde. »_

 _« Je ne t'accepte pas parce que tu es le fils des Alphas, Peter. Te dénigre pas autant...3_

 _« Parce que c'est pas tes Alphas. Je sais que tu fais pas réellement partie de la meute. Que tu fais juste partie de la famille... aussi. » L'humain ramena ses jambes contre lui, faisant plus de traces sur sa couverture verte. « Mais tu es un loup. Pas moi. Je fais chier tout le monde, tout ça parce que je suis un satané humain. Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi ! J'ai pas demandé à être humain. Je veux pas être humain ! »_

 _Alex l'écoutait parler._

 _« La morsure est un cadeau. Pourquoi j'y ai pas droit, moi ? » Peter planta son regard dans celui de son aîné. Sa question attendait réponse. Il n'y en avait pas, pourtant. Ou beaucoup trop._

 _« La morsure n'est pas un cadeau. Elle peut l'être, mais elle peut aussi être une malédiction. » Alex s'approcha un Peter. « N'oublie pas qu'on ne survit pas forcément à la morsure. Un cadeau qui a cinquante pour-cent de chances de te tuer est vraiment un cadeau, pour toi ? »_

 _Le menton sur ses genoux, les joues gonflées, l'air embêté, le corps entier de Peter criait « non, un cadeau qui peut tuer n'est pas un cadeau ». En revanche, Alex pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il le dise distinctement._

 _« Tu veux que je te laisse ? »_

 _« M'en fiche. » Peter haussa les épaules. « Mais tu devrais, je pense. Mon père veut que je reste seul, aujourd'hui. »_

 _« C'est pas ç- »_

 _« M'en fiche. » Coupa-t-on. « Je. M'en. Fiche. Dès que je peux, je me casse de Beacon Hills et je reviens plus jamais de la vie. » Sa conversation avec Robin lui revint en mémoire. « Je peux aller loin, moi, si j'veux. Je peux aller à Harvard. C'est bien Harvard, c'est loin Harvard. J'irai à Harvard et j'vous verrai plus. »_

o o o

 _Comme prévu, Peter s'était occupé tout seul. Dans un premier temps, soucieux de bien faire chier son monde, il s'était emparé de sa balle rebondissante, gagnée dans une pochette surprise lors d'une kermesse d'école, et qu'il gardait rangée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et entreprit de la faire claquer contre le mur, la porte, qu'importe. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quarante-deux fois. Il s'était lassé._

 _Pour faire du bruit, Peter n'avait pas obligation de mettre la main à la pâte. Il débrancha son radio-réveil pour aller le brancher à la prise dans le couloir, celle qui servait en règle générale à l'aspirateur. Il bidouilla un instant. Peter ne se fatigua pas à le remettre à l'heure. Il avait juste à mettre la radio à fond. Lui n'entendrait rien, les loups si. Tant pis si son idée était stupide et gamine. C'était ce qu'il était, un gamin !_

 _Avant de s'en retourner dans sa chambre, Peter retira enfin ses chaussures et les lança du haut des escaliers. La droite arriva tout en bas, rebondissant une paire de fois. La gauche s'arrêta sur l'avant-dernière marche. Bof. Ce n'était pas grave, ça non plus._

 _« Il se fout du monde. » Marmonna Hestia. Le premier ne l'entendit pas._

 _« Il s'ennuie. » Alex, assis à la droite de Talia, se mordait les doigts d'avance. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire – et c'était pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas fait._

 _« S'ennuyer ne l'autorise pas à ennuyer tout le monde. » Asséna Kieran. « On l'a laissé faire mumuse avec sa balle et voit ce qu'il nous fait ensuite. La radio et les chaussures qui cavalcadent dans les escaliers. »_

 _« Si vous l'aviez laissé jouer avec les autres, peut-être qu'il ne tournerait pas en rond dans sa chambre, tel un fauve en cage. » Talia donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son époux, qui n'en eut cure. Le bougre souriait, fier de lui. « Vous ne croyez pas ? »_

 _« Alex. » Souffla Kieran, condescendant. « Je ne peux pas laisser un humain jouer à Loups contre Chasseurs. Ce serait irresponsable de ma part. »_

 _« Votre fils. L'humain est votre fils. » Siffla à son tour Alex._

 _« Raison de plus. »_

 _« Sauf que, apparemment, ils avaient proposé de changer de jeu. Un où il n'est pas question de pouvoirs ou non. » Susurra le loup de la meute Ito. « Puis-je donc me demander pourquoi Peter n'a pas pu rester dehors, avec les autres ? »_

 _Petit à petit, les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. L'attention des invités avait dérivé. L'échange entre Kieran et Alex en était la cause. Peu de loups osaient aussi ouvertement remettre en question les décisions de Hestia et Kieran. La raison était fort simple, ils étaient les Alphas et, aussi bons soient-ils, ils avaient tendance à user et abuser des yeux rouges. Sitôt un loup montrait un peu trop ouvertement son désaccord qu'ils le soumettaient d'un regard. N'était pas né celui qui ferait plier ces deux-là tout en appartenant à la meute Hale._

 _C'était plus difficile de faire taire Alex. Ils n'appartenaient pas à la même meute. L'allégeance d'Alex ne leur revenait pas – même s'il ne les trahirait pas pour autant et était aussi convié aux réunions de meute. Alex avait Satomi pour Alpha et ne se privait pas de leur rappeler à l'occasion. Quand le couple Hale éprouvait quelques difficultés, voire impossibilités, à faire taire ou flancher le Bêta, par exemple._

 _« Avant d'être des loups, nous sommes humains. Vous avez tendance à l'oublier. »_

 _« Changeons de sujet, Alex. » Conseilla calmement Kieran, verre de vin en main._

 _Alex serra des dents. Il accepta d'un signe de tête sec. Il ne dirait plus rien mais n'en penserait pas moins._

o o o

 _Après une paire d'heures passées seul dans sa chambre, en tailleur au pied de son lit, sa console portable entre les mains, Peter avait fini par se calmer. Oh, il en voulait toujours à son paternel pour l'avoir contraint à un après-midi d'ennui – ou presque –, de l'avoir obligé à rester seul alors même que la maison était pleine de monde et pleine de vie. Il en avait aussi voulu à Robin, et à tous les autres, d'être restés dehors. Il en avait voulu à sa sœur de l'avoir ignoré comme ça. Peter en avait même voulu, mais pas longtemps, à Alex d'être le seul à se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais si, si, pour de vrai, Peter s'était calmé !_

 _Le ventre de l'enfant commençait à grogner. Ou ne commençait pas, en fait. Ça faisait un moment déjà qu'il appelait à l'aide sans que Peter daigne toutefois lui donner ce qu'il réclamait à corps et à cris. Battre la Ligue Pokemon pour la cent quarante-cinquième fois, c'était tellement plus amusant et plus important que de s'occuper des « grrrblbl-grrrbl » de son estomac. On ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais jouer ça creusait. Beaucoup. Ou alors pas du tout. Mince alors, il avait quand même rudement faim, là !_

 _Peter décida de repointer le bout du nez au rez-de-chaussé. Debout en haut des escaliers, le nez froncé, pas tout à fait certain d'avoir raison, il finit par inspirer un grand coup. Le jeune adolescent se préparait à prendre l'air le plus adorable possible qu'il avait en stock. Il songeant un instant à jouer les cartes « yeux de chiot » et « toute petite voix » pour aller rappeler à sa sœur que l'heure du gâteau était peut-être arrivée, non mais ! À courir dehors, les autres devaient être tout aussi affamés que lui, si ce n'était plus !_

 _« Taliaaaaa ? »_

 _Au beau milieu du salon, Peter, pourtant, s'arrêta. Robin était avachi sur le canapé en train de jouer à la Game-Boy, tandis que Zachary zyeutait par-dessus son épaule et commentait chacune de ses actions et décisions « Mais... mais non, tu dois pas rappeler Pikachu pour mettre Carapuce à la pla-... mais t'es bête ? ». Laura inaugurait son jeu d'énigmes avec Leonard, Oscar, Liz et Derek. Elle était d'ailleurs occupée à râler après son frère qui lisait comme un manche. Les autres avaient, quant à eux, envahis le salon avec les vieux Lego de Talia, auxquels Peter n'avait jamais accroché. Ce qu'il préférait, lui, c'était construire sans devoir tout démonter ensuite. Des voitures, des vaisseaux spatiaux, des dinosaures, des tas de trucs avec des modèles qu'il pouvait ensuite entreposer et exposer dans sa chambre et dans celle de Talia – qu'il envahissait peu à peu._

 _« Hey, Peter ! » Sourit Robin en tournant la tête vers lui. « Dis, t'es toujours d'accord pour faire des échanges ? J'ai une paire de Pokemon qui attendent de l'être pour évoluer. »_

 _Peter bloquait. La ribambelle de loups était à l'intérieur depuis combien de temps, au juste ? Pourquoi personne était monté pour venir le chercher ? Robin aurait très bien pu le faire. Il avait l'air de l'attendre, en plus. Ce n'était cependant pas ça qui dérangeait le plus le jeune fils des Alphas Hale._

 _Des assiettes étaient abandonnées sur la table basse du salon. À côté d'Oscar. Sous le pied de Cora, qui se faisait rouspéter par Anna à ce propos car elle mettait des miettes partout._

 _« T'as déjà soufflé les bougies ? »_

 _« Baaah, ouais. » Sourit Laura. « M'man nous a appelé tout à l'heure pour le gâteau. Papy, il a fait les photos, et tout, et tout pendant que je soufflais. Et Ricky a dit qu'il retoucherait les photos pour qu'elles soient biens ! »_

 _« Vous... avez fait les photos ? »_

 _« Ouais. » Laura regardait son oncle sans comprendre sa moue perdue et déçue. « Moi, papa et maman. Moi, Derek et Cora. Moi et touuut le mooonde. »_

 _« Oh. »_

 _Depuis la table, Talia suivait son frère du regard. Elle écoutait ce qui se disait dans le salon. Peter, une minute plus tôt, cavalcadait dans les escaliers et l'appelait, tout content. Il donnait à présent plutôt l'impression d'avoir envie de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus en sortir, cette fois. Talia décrocha totalement de ce qu'était en train de lui raconter sa cousine au sujet de ce voisin un peu trop envahissant avec ses nains de jardins, qui n'avaient de nains que le nom._

 _Timide et peu assuré, Peter contourna la construction foireuse d'Oscar et s'approcha de la table. Là aussi, des assiettes à dessert devant chaque invité. Des assiettes sales. Des assiettes utilisées. Toutes. Sauf la sienne. Il arriva au niveau de sa sœur et son mari. La main à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de la première, Peter se ravisa au dernier moment et dérangea à la place Alex. Talia tiqua. Cette préférence était douloureuse._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Souffla Alex._

 _« Y-y reste du gâteau ? »_

 _« Je vais voir ça. » Le premier sourit. « Viens. Prends ton assiette avec toi. »_

 _« Je peux m'en occuper, Al'. »_

 _« T'occupe. » Marmonna-t-il à Talia. « Je m'occupe de ton frère. »_

 _Alex recula sa chaise. Il attira quelques brefs regards sur sa personne, avant qu'on ne comprenne qu'il ne se passait rien d'important. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Peter qu'il incita ainsi à avancer._

 _Dans la cuisine, la vaisselle s'amoncelait. L'humain, horrifié, se demanda comment ses parents pourraient venir à bout de tout ça ! Une quantité astronomique de verres, à pieds, flûtes et autres joyeusetés, patientait près de l'évier. Des montagnes d'assiettes avaient été posées sur la table de la cuisine. Plats, casseroles, fouets et passoires traînaient ça et là. Ils allaient passer une éternité les mains dans l'eau et un torchon entre les doigts ; et tout autant de temps à tout ranger, nettoyer, astiquer pour que ce soit parfait et bien comme il faut. Peter grimaça. Pourvu qu'il ne sont pas invité à leur donner un coup de pouce. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir horreur de la vaisselle avec sa mousse qui gratte. Et le nettoyage ! Et tout le reste !_

 _« Vous en avez pour six mois de nourriture, là. » Plaisanta Alex. « T'en fais pas, tout le monde va repartir avec un petit peu. T'auras pas à manger des haricots verts jusqu'à ta mort. » Il lui donna une petite tape dans le dos. « Bon alors... le gâteau. Si jamais tu le vois, dis-le moi, hein. »_

 _Ils ne le trouvèrent ni l'un, ni l'autre. Le plateau de fromage, oui. Le reste de purée aussi. La viande également. Les cadavres de sodas, de champagne, de vin, assurément. Les emballages de l'apéritif, pas de problème. Tout ce qu'ils ne cherchaient pas était là. Alex, de nature impatiente, eut tôt fait de baisser les bras. Au contraire de Peter qui, poussé par son ventre et sa gourmandise naturelle, continuait à fouiner un peu partout dans la cuisine._

 _Plutôt que de regarder partout et nulle part à la fois, le loup-garou trouvait plus judicieux d'aller demander directement à celui qui avait été le ranger._

 _« Kieran ? Est-ce que vous savez où est le gâteau aux fruits rouges ? » Demanda-t-il, léger. « Chocolat y a plus, mais l'autre n'était pas... »_

 _« Il n'y en a plus non plus. » Sourit l'Alpha Hale. « Zachary est venu m'en redemander une part tout à l'heure. »_

 _Pas besoin d'une ouïe hors du commun pour entendre, depuis la cuisine, ce qui se disait dans la pièce voisine. Aussi nombreuses fussent les conversations qu'il y avait à côté et qui parasitaient tout, aussi forts les rires des uns et des autres, la grosse voix de Kieran ne passait jamais inaperçue. Et certainement pas aux oreiller bien habituée de Peter._

 _« Peter n'en avait pas eu. »_

 _« Peter boudait dans sa chambre. Il ne peut pas bouder et espérer qu'on arrête tout, le temps que Monsieur cesse ses caprices. »_

 _Il serra les poings, serra les dents. C'était pas juste._

 _« Ses caprices ? » S'indigna Alex, encore une fois. « Il voulait jouer avec les autres et vous l'avez stoppé. Vous les avez empêché de changer de jeu et obligé Peter à rentrer. Faut pas s'étonner qu'il saute pas au plafond. »_

 _« Il n'avait qu'à descendre lorsqu'on l'a appelé. »_

 _Alex était dans l'encadrement de la porte entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. Peter se faufila pour retourner dans la pièce à vivre. Son père le regarda, l'air à peine désolé._

 _« J'ai pas entendu. J'avais mis mon casque et... »_

 _« Casque ou non, quand on est en haut et que quelqu'un, en bas, nous appelle... on l'entend distinctement. »_

 _La bouche entrouverte, le petit humain dévisageait son père. Trahis. Il se sentait trahis, pour la seconde fois de la journée. Peut-être était-il un peu trop dramatique, sa mère et sa sœur avaient tendance à dire qu'il l'était, mais c'était pas un problème. Il estimait avoir le droit d'être dramatique. D'autant plus que Peter n'avait jamais trouvé que la maison était si mal insonorisée que ça._

 _« J'ai pas entendu. » Se contenta de dire Peter._

 _« Tu n'as pas... »_

 _« Je suis humain ! » Tant pis s'il venait de couper la parole à Kieran. « J'ai, j'ai pas entendu parce que je suis humain. J'j'ai pas entendu parce que vous êtes des l-loups-garous et qu'en tant que loups-garous, vous pensez que tout le monde peut vous entendre, tout le temps. Mais non. Nàn ! Tout le monde peut pas. Les humains peuvent pas. On voit moins bien que vous. On sent moins bien que vous. On entend moins bien que vous. » Sa voix chevrotait. « J'entends moins bien que vous. Parce que vous m'avez lou-loupé. » S'énerva Peter, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Tout ça pour un gâteau. Il se retrouvait à hurler après son père car il n'avait pas eu de gâteau. C'est clair que, vu de cette manière, il était totalement en tort. Ou tort ou pas, Peter s'en moquait. Il continua sur sa lancée. Il avait passé l'après-midi à ruminer, à essayer de ne pas voir le mal partout, de se dire qu'Alex avait raison et que c'était juste parce que son père s'inquiétait... mais c'était trop._

 _« Je suis pas différent, hein ? C'est ça que tu m'dis tout le temps ? Alors pourquoi j'ai dû rentrer tout à l'heure ? » L'enfant souffla. Vu le regard noir de son père, et celui de la même teinte de sa mère, ça allait barder pour son matricule une fois tout le monde parti. Foutu pour foutu, autant poursuivre sur sa lancée et se faire plaisir. « Parce que je suis différent. Parce que je suis un putain d'humain de merde ! » Kieran le regardait, impassible. « Mais je suis humain que quand ça t'arrange. Ou que quand tu y penses. Et c'est pas mieux. Je trouve même ça pire. » Peter se frotta le visage et essayait d'empêcher ses larmes rageuses de couler. « Si c'est que quand ça t'arrange, c'est que tu le sais et que tu t'en fous. Si c'est quand t'y penses, c'est juste que tu t'en fous. Et toi aussi tu m'as oublié. »_

 _Peter s'était tourné vers Talia. Il la regardait, déçu. La foudroyait des yeux, elle aussi. Muette, sa sœur n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui s'était dit. De ce que Peter avait dit. Kieran n'avait rien ajouté. Il n'avait même pas cherché à interrompre son fils ou lui faire baisser d'un cran. Sa serviette dans la la main, il la serrait, énervé, mais se taisait._

 _« J'te déteste. » Cracha Peter à son aînée. « Et vous aussi. » Cette fois, il regardait ses parents. « Je vous déteste. »_

 _« Dans ta chambre. » Ordonna Hestia, calme. « Je ne veux plus te voir. »_

 _Ses doigts jouaient avec le bout de son sweat au même titre que son père triturait sa serviette. Peter mordillait sa langue. Nerveux. Juste un petit peu. Cet ordre faisait mal. Les mots de sa mère plus encore. 'Je ne veux plus te voir'. 'Je ne veux plus te voir'. Après ce qu'il venait de dire, avait-il encore le droit de s'en plaindre et d'être blessé ?_

 _Son regard se durcit et, après un coup d'œil bref vers Alex, qui le regardait désolé et faisait de petits signes de tête « Non. Ne fais pas ça, Peter. N'envenime pas la situation. Montre-toi plus malin ». Peter fit_ ça _. Il en avait marre d'être plus malin, de jouer l'intelligent pour compenser la force et les capacités qu'il n'avait pas._

 _Peter alla chercher ses chaussures, les enfila en vitesse, sans prendre la peine de les lacer... puis quitta la maison, non sans oublier de claquer la porte d'entrée une dernière fois._

o o o

Peter se débattait contre ses draps. Enroulée autour de sa jambe, la couverture le faisait paniquer. Il se sentait privé de mouvements. Il était privé de mouvements. S'il ne pouvait plus bouger à sa guise, c'était qu'il l'était. Ça ne le rassurait pas. Il en oubliait presque l'endroit où il se trouvait. _Presque_. L'odeur de Stiles, endormi à ses côtés, bavant, encore une fois plus, sur l'oreiller qu'il serrait sous sa tête, le rassurait à un point que Peter n'aurait pas cru possible. Malgré ceci, l'avocat quitta tout de même la chaleur du lit pour se risquer à l'air libre.

Les jambes flagadas dans un premier temps, toujours pas parfaitement rassuré, Peter s'aida du mur pour avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente plus sûr. Ce ne fut pas long. En un claquement de doigts, griffes et crocs s'étaient rétractés. De sa récente panique, il n'y paraissait. Il se massa le cou, inspira un coup, ferma les yeux. Tout allait bien. Il était à la maison. En sécurité. Il ne risquait rien. Ne détestait personne. Peter passa rapidement par la salle de bain, se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour définitivement quitter Morphée et ses idées de rêve à la con, puis descendit à la cuisine.

Le loup-garou remplit la bouilloire et la mit à chauffer. Appuyé contre le plan de travail, le regard fixé sur la pendule grise accrochée au-dessus de la porte – et qui l'avait toujours prodigieusement agacé avec ses tics et ses tacs incessants – Peter attendait que l'eau soit prête. Des question plein la tête, il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

Et il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir.

* * *

 _Fin du sixième chapitre._

 _Encore une fois, Alex est celui qui a le beau rôle. Kieran est pas très doué/maladroit avec son fils. Talia et Hestia ne sont pas beaucoup mieux elles non plus._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de zombies-renards ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le septième chapitre, Réunion._

 _Skayt_


	7. Réunion

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je suis vraiment contente que More Human Than Human vous plaise (pour l'instant, en tout cas)_

 _Un gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre, les modifications apportées, tout ça !_

 _Pas de soucis cette semaine et pas de passages en italiques !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 07 - Réunion**

Comme la veille, le portable de Peter qui vibrait sur sa table de chevet, couplée à la voix nasillarde du présentateur qui s'extasiait sur _Thriller_ , fut la cause du réveil de Stiles. Toujours comme la veille, pas de loup-garou dans les parages pour tâtonner, à la recherche de l'appareil, et l'éteindre. L'humain grogna de mécontentement, la tête cachée sous l'oreiller. Bien qu'il se doutait de ce qu'il allait trouver, il tendit quand même un bras afin de tâter la place de Peter. Comme prévu, pas là. La couette en vrac. La place froide. Ça devait faire un moment déjà que son compagnon s'était fait la belle.

« Pff. » Souffla Stiles, tirant à lui davantage de couverture et se mettant en boucle.

Il grappilla à peine trois minutes de sommeil – ou de pas sommeil, il ne dormait pas – supplémentaires. Il fallait bien qu'il quitte le lit à un moment ou un autre pour se préparer. Il fallait aussi que quelqu'un descende réveiller Peter qui, Stiles n'en doutait pas, avait dû se rendormir sur le canapé devant The Weather Channel, ou pire encore.

« À faire ça, il serait mieux au lit. » Grommela l'humain, avisant le lycanthrope affalé dans le salon. Stiles avait eu tort de penser que Peter s'était installé devant la chaîne météorologique, le loup lui ayant préféré Cozi TV et son énième rediffusion de _Highway to Heaven_. Jonathan et Mark avaient encore de belles années de rediffusion devant eux – même si on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour ceux qui les incarnaient.

Sur le ventre, les doigts de la main droite frôlant le carrelage, une jambe pliée, la joue déformée sur le coussin, Peter était loin du Peter tiré à quatre épingles, costard-cravate, rasé de près, qu'il serait d'ici une petite heure. Stiles se moqua un peu. Il s'installa sur le bord de la table basse et prit une paire de clichés, histoire de refaire son stock de photos « à montrer à la meute si tu m'agaces et tu pourras dire adieu à ta crédibilité de psychopathe après », puis, seulement, le réveilla.

« Pas maint'nant. » Ronchonna Peter, sa main cherchant à chasser l'importun.

« Je vais pas te refaire le coup des réunions d'hier... mais ça change rien au fait que tu doives te lever, Pet'.

« Suis malade. »

« De un, tu n'es jamais malade car tu ne peux pas être malade donc tu n'es pas malade. De deux, Catherine ne gobera jamais ça puisque point un. De trois, je doute que ce soit une excuse suffisante pour sécher le boulot. »

« Grmpf. »

« On ne _grmpf_ pas. » Se moqua l'humain qui, après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux, sourire aux lèvres, se redressa. « Je te fais le petit déj', après tu te lèves. »

« Compte là-dessus, ouais. »

« Ah mais je compte bien compter là-dessus ! »

« Satan. » Peter retira le coussin de sous sa tête et le planqua plutôt sur son visage. « Lucifer. Belzébuth ! »

o o o

« Peter ? Y a une réunion, ce soir? » Les yeux sur son téléphone, un toast beurré dans la bouche, Stiles envoya quelques miettes à la figure de son voisin qui grimaça, dégoûté. « Ce soir ? Mais genre... ce soir, ce soir ? »

Si le loup-garou avait eu des lunettes, il aurait pu regarder Stiles par-dessus celles-ci. Son regard « Tu te fous de moi, chéri ? » aurait alors eu nettement plus d'impact, foi d'humain. Un peu comme les regards agacés, les « Êtes-vous un sombre crétin, Stilinski, ou vous contentez-vous d'être un parfait abruti ? » du professeur Harris en son temps – paix à son âme et puisse-t-il brûler en Enfer encore une ou deux années. Mais Peter n'en avait pas, ce qui était dommage.

« C'est l'anniversaire de mariage de Scott et Kira, samedi. Ils ont avancé la réunion à ce soir pour ne pas devoir voir ta tronche samedi. Cadeau d'anniversaire, tout ça. »

Stiles ne rebondit pas sur la remarque, habitué à ces dernières – et ne se privant généralement pas pour en faire de similaires. À la place, l'humain fronça les sourcils, se battant avec le beurrier.

« Et tu sais ça parce que... ? »

« Parce que c'est marqué sur le frigo depuis quinze jours. Sous le décapsuleur. En gros. De ton écriture de... ton écriture. 'S21, AM S&K'. »

« Aaaaah ! Parce que c'est ça que ça voulait diiiire ! »

Au vu du regard blasé qu'était, encore une fois, en train de lui lancer Peter, Stiles songea qu'il était plus que temps pour l'avocat de mettre une paire de lunettes sur le bout de son museau. Ça manquait au personnage. Son regard manquait de pep's et... Non. Pas de pep's, mais ça ne faisait pas terminé. Un vieux mug ébréché entre les pattes, Peter souffla sur son thé.

« Oui Stiles. C'est ça que ça voulait dire. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Et comme ton crétin d'ami tient à ce qu'on fasse impérativement au moins une réunion par semaine, pour être sûr de ne rien louper... on se tape une réunion ce soir, après le boulot. » Il s'interrompit pour prendre une longue gorgée de sa boisson. « Pour ce que ça nous réussit, en plus, de nous réunir aussi souvent. »

Grimace. Sur le visage de Peter. Sur celui de Stiles aussi. Le dernier problème qui les avait frappé – très méchamment frappé même – remontait à quelques semaines à peine, et il n'avait rien eu de surnaturel ! Du moins... pas directement. Le surnaturel était simplement la raison de leur venue.

« Ça ne se reproduira pas. » Asséna le plus jeune.

L'autre n'était pas de cet avis. Peter marmonna un petit « Mouais, c'est ce qu'on verra » tout ce qu'il y avait de moins convaincu et convaincant. Son pied commença à taper contre le sol de la cuisine. À deux reprises, son genoux fit trembler la table. Sans prendre le temps de terminer son thé, et sans une parole supplémentaire, le loup-garou recula sa chaise et quitta la pièce, direction l'étage.

« Peter... » Appela Stiles.

« Je vais me préparer. » Répondit-on depuis le milieu des escaliers

« Tu peux pas partir comme ça. Pas comme ça. Ça se fait pas. Peter ! »

Pas de réponse. Juste le grincement des marches que l'on montait deux par deux.

« Fait chier... » Les coudes posés sur la table, les mains dans les cheveux, Stiles saturait. La situation devenait invivable.

o o o

« Salut. » Stiles n'avait pas envie de sourire. Il prenait sur lui pour faire bonne figure mais, ayant ruminé toute la journée l'incident de la matinée, ne ferait pas l'effort supplémentaire nécessaire à l'ambiance. Il fit rapidement la bise à Kira puis entra. « J'suis pas trop à la bourre, j'espère. »

« On attend encore Derek, Peter et Malia. »

Stiles commença aussitôt à se mettre à l'aise. Il retira sa veste d'uniforme, et tout l'attirail qui allait avec, pour déposer le tout sur le fauteuil qui avait déjà recueilli celles des autres. Après quoi, l'agent se tourna vers la maîtresse de maison. Un peu malgré lui, un sourire amusé était apparu, il ne put retenir la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Il manque le clan Hale, quoi... »

« Tu peux parler, _Bilinski_. » Se moqua une voix depuis le salon. « Celui qui est le plus souvent en retard, ici, c'est toi ! »

« Et, techniquement, ils ne sont pas encore en retard. » Intervint Liam.

L'humain entendit Isaac grogner après la dernière remarque, qui lui était tout particulièrement adressée. Stiles n'assistait pas à la scène mais la voyait quand même se jouer sous ses yeux. Il savait, au geste près, ce que chacun faisait. Isaac, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, ses longues jambes dépassant largement et traînant dans le passage, s'était tourné – abandonnant la position parfaite si difficile à trouver – afin de foudroyer Liam du regard. Liam, enfoncé dans le fauteuil au niveau de la tête du bouclé souriait, fier d'avoir pu le moucher.

Sans être houleux, les rapports entre Lahey et Dunbar n'étaient pas non plus au beau fixe. On pouvait leur faire confiance pour travailler en binôme lorsque la situation l'exigeait mais pas à un autre moment. Sauf si envie d'une Apocalypse imminente.

« Il manque aussi Jordan. » Rappela Lydia, levant les yeux vers eux, sans, toutefois, jamais vraiment se décoller du téléphone qu'elle avait dans les mains et sur lequel elle n'avait de cesse de pianoter depuis son arrivée, un quart d'heure plus tôt.

« Hmm, y viendra pas. » Stiles pensait qu'elle s'en serait doutée. C'était Lydia, la femme à laquelle on ne peut rien cacher ! « C'est pas une réunion urgente, donc... »

« Et c'est quoi, pour lui, une réunion urgente ? » Installé sur le bord du fauteuil où Liam avait pris ses aises tantôt, Mason fixait l'autre humain de la bande. Sourcil haussé, sa question en était vraiment une. Elle n'était pas que pour la forme.

« Quand je me fais kidnapper. » Claqua Peter, le visage fermé, réussissant ses entrées comme personne. « Enfin.. c'est ce que j'en déduis puisqu'il était présent au moment où vous m'avez récupéré. »

Mason hocha la tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir trop parlé, trop vite, comme en témoignait son sourire crispé. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, surtout pour ne plus voir celui qui venait de répondre. Il trouva tout à fait passionnant le tableau à sa droite, posé sur le buffet. Qu'est-ce que c'était, au juste ? Peut-être qu'en le fixant assez longtemps, il allait avoir une révélation ! Liam comprit le malaise de son meilleur ami et, compatissant, lui tapota doucement la jambe.

Bien que ce soit d'une manière totalement différente des années précédentes, Peter avait encore le chic pour mettre mal à l'aise son auditoire en deux phrases et un sourire. Voire deux phrases et pas le moindre sourire. L'avocat, pourtant, ne s'intéressait déjà plus à Mason. Après avoir déposé sa veste de costume sur le dossier d'une chaise – il refusait de la laisser se froisser au milieu du tas de blousons et vestes des autres chimpanzés – Peter venait de desserrer sa cravate, la gardant autour du cou.

« Oh. Tout le monde est déjà là. » S'étonna Scott, dévalant les escaliers, manquant de tomber au passage. « Fallait m'appeler, hein ! »

« Mais quel idiot. » Peter s'était contenté de marmonner sauf que, entouré de loups-garous, c'était comme s'il ne s'était pas donné cette peine. Isaac lui jeta un petit regard en coin, amusé. Stiles aussi. Ils furent les seuls. à

« Malia et Derek sont pas encore là, Scotty. » Soupira Stiles, roulant des yeux. « Peter est le plus ponctuel des Hale. »

« T'as pas intérêt à ce que Malia t'entende dire ça... » Ricana Mason qui avait retrouvé sa langue. « Elle déteste qu'on rappelle qu'elle est liée aux Ha- »

« Et tu n'as pas intérêt à terminer cette phrase, Mason, si tu ne veux pas que je t'égorge. » Menaça l'avocat. « Et avec les dents, si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Liam pouffa. Mason avait l'art et la manière de se mettre les Hale, les purs et durs, à dos. Peter comme Derek. Ni l'oncle, ni le neveu ne semblaient porter Mason haut dans leur cœur. Ils ne lui laissaient rien passer, réagissaient au quart de tour pour des remarques qui ne les auraient même pas fait broncher si elles avaient été dites par un autre. Les menaces de mort à son encontre fusaient, et étaient toutes plus imagées les unes les autres – celle que Peter venait de grogner était la version classique.

Stiles, au contraire, l'avait rapidement adoré et adopté. Parce que Mason était un autre humain – et à 100% s'il-vous-plaît – dans la meute très hétéroclite et un peu étrange, à certains égards qu'ils formaient, oui. Parce qu'il avait su reprendre le flambeau et réussissait merveilleusement bien à agacer les Hale à sa place aussi.

Sans un regard ni une parole pour son conjoint, Peter s'avança vers le canapé, sa mallette de travail de nouveau en main. Il ne se soucia pas des jambes d'Isaac, qui prenait toujours toute la place malgré les nouvelles arrivées et personnes à faire s'asseoir, et s'installa. Le bouclé se retira au dernier moment, quand il comprit que Peter n'allait pas faire cas de sa présence. Isaac marmonna qu'il avait été le premier à être là et que la moindre des choses serait de demander pardon. Un regard le fit taire. Stiles lui déconseillait de chercher des noises à Peter... et pour que même cet abruti de Stilinski lui prodigue ce sage conseil, lui qui, pourtant, aimait tellement leurs prises de bec, c'est que c'était du sérieux.

« Vous savez qu'après l'heure, c'est plus l'heure, hein ? » Lança Stiles en voyant Derek et Malia arriver derrière Kira.

« Tais-toi. » Derek, fidèle à lui-même, se contentait du minimum et allait droit au but ;

« Oui m'sieur. »

o o o

L'ordre du jour était bref. Très bref. Il ne se passait rien à Beacon Hills. Tout allait bien. Tout le monde était en bonne santé. La réunion aurait donc dû, selon toute vraisemblance, être rapidement expédiée. La majorité de la meute aurait même été jusqu'à dire que c'était là tout ce dont ils rêvaient. Ce ne fut pas le cas. La réunion ne fut pas brève du tout. Même quand il n'y avait rien à dire, les rendez-vous de meute duraient des heures car tout traînait en longueur. Le samedi n'avait pas été choisi pour rien. Ils avaient tous, plus ou moins volontiers, plus ou moins ravis aussi, su agencer leur emploi du temps pour les avoir libres.

Le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, le menton sur le poing, Peter commençait à somnoler. Les incessantes discussions des autres l'ennuyaient. Les questions idiotes. Les réponses idiotes aux questions idiotes. Les élucubrations farfelues de Stiles. Les réflexions – idiotes – de Mason, qui devait s'ennuyer au moins autant que lui pour en arriver là... tout était agaçant. Et incompréhensible. Une minute ils parlaient des chasseurs et l'instant d'après de ce que Scott et Kira avaient organisé pour dans deux jours pour en revenir à la prochaine pleine lune dont ils ne parlaient plus depuis bien dix minutes.

Derek, sur une chaise de cuisine, plaçait de temps à autre un grognement dans la conversation, histoire de rappeler sa présence et faire croire à tout un chacun qu'il suivait encore ce qu'ils racontaient. Son regard fixé sur l'abat-jour en disait pourtant long sur son état d'esprit véritable. Les doigts de Lydia, à défaut de pianoter sur son smartphone, tapotaient sur ses genoux et son air pincé était assez parlant pour que personne n'ose se risquer à lui demander son avis sur telle ou telle chose. Liam et Malia, qui participaient pourtant à la discussion, jouaient en même temps à 'pierre, feuille, ciseaux' pour mettre un peu de piment – oui, c'était triste.

« Ça va, Peter ? » Murmura Kira, assise près de lui. Elle qui, d'habitude, restait concentrée un maximum sur ce qui se disait afin de recadrer ceux qui dérivaient un peu trop, avait exceptionnellement décroché. La Kitsune regardait le loup-garou, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, concernée. Un brin inquiète, aussi, on dirait.

« Hein ? » Sursauta presque Peter. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là. Kira qui initie un contact, qui essaie d'établir un semblant de conversation avec lui alors même que Scott, Mason et Stiles commençaient à se chamailler – encore. « Ouais... ouais. » Simples murmures. « Ça va. Toi ? »

« Et le boulot ? » La jeune asiatique souriait. Elle n'était pas toujours à l'aise avec Peter, ce qui convenait au principal concerné. D'ailleurs, la situation n'avait pas totalement changé, Kira s'était contentée d'un signe de tête pour lui répondre.

L'avocat fronça les sourcils. Fatigué, l'anodine question paraissait être aussi farfelue que les idées les plus tordues de Stiles. C'était dire !

« J'étais au tribunal toute la matinée. » Il haussa les épaules. « Réunions cet après-midi. »

« De quel côté de la barre, au tribunal ? » Vint se moquer Isaac, dont les oreilles traînaient partout sauf là où on voulait d'elles.

« Du _bon_ côté. »

L'autre lycan ricana, pas convaincu.

« T'as encore réussi à faire acquitter un bourreau d'enfants ? »

Peter serra les poings. Il allait finir par faire bouffer ses diplômes – ou des copies, oui, des copies c'était mieux – à ce crétin à bouclette. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il saurait faire rentrer dans cette tête de piaf que se taire peut, parfois, être la plus intelligente des réactions.

« Je suis avocat d'affaires, Isaac. »

« Mais tu es bouché ou quoi ! » S'écria Stiles, de l'autre côté du canapé, captant l'attention de tous, même de ceux qui étaient mentalement à des lieues d'eux. « Je te dis. Que tout. Va bien ! Scott, quand je te dis que tout va bien, tout va bien. C'est le principe. » Il foudroyait son Alpha de meilleur ami du regard, plus assassin, plus venimeux que jamais. « Te prends pas pour Harry Potter et essaie pas d'aller sauver Sirius. C'est à cause de ça qu'il se fait buter par sa cousine. »

Les poings toujours serrés, sur le point de commencer une nouvelle partie, Malia et Liam jugèrent pourtant préférable de s'abstenir et de se contenter de suivre. Heureux de l'animation, la vraie, qui s'annonçait – et ce même si ça allait barder pour l'un, l'autre ou les deux – Mason s'était laissé tomber sur les genoux de son ami de lycée, plus à son aise pour suivre l'échange. Il termina pourtant par terre, poussé tel un malpropre. Derek se désintéressa des abats-jours et Lydia revint sur terre.

Les trois derniers, Isaac, Kira et Peter, mirent eux aussi leur ébauche de conversation en suspend. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi entendaient-ils, tout à coup, Stiles s'énerver après Scott ? Ça avait beau être devenue monnaie courante, la meute demeurait perplexe à chaque fois. Quel avait pu être l'élément déclencheur, cette fois-ci, et pourquoi pas un seul d'entre eux semblait en état de comprendre ? Il devait quand même bien une personne qui avait suivi. Non ?

« Tu espères me convaincre que tout va bien, là ? » Grimaça Scott, dubitatif. « Sérieusement ? »

« Oui. »

« Je te connais mieux que n'importe qui, Stiles. » Rappela l'Alpha, sonnant le glas de la conversation courtoise. « Je sais quand tu me mens... et tu me mens. »

« Tu me _connaissais_ mieux que n'importe qui. » Stiles avait limite craché ces mots. « Connaissais. T'es peut-être toujours mon meilleur pote mais t'es loin de toujours être celui qui me connaît mieux que n'importe qui. Et je t'interdis de prétendre le contraire. »

« Stiles... »

« Pcht ! » L'interrompit l'humain, un doigt dressé. « Je parle. Tu te tais. Tu m'écoutes. »

Yeux dans les yeux, McCall et Stilinski s'affrontaient. Alpha contre humain, ils étaient comme seuls au monde. Les autres n'avaient pas la moindre espèce d'importance. Eussent-ils été invisibles que ça n'aurait rien changé. Trente-sept secondes plus tard, Scott baissait les armes. Soupirant, il leva les mains en l'air puis désigna son meilleur ami. Stiles pouvait continuer, il se tairait et écouterait comme demandé. _Exigé_.

« Je t'ai pardonné beaucoup de choses, Scott. Et je t'en pardonnerai encore beaucoup. Les menaces. Les attaques. Les grognements. Les abandons lorsque je suis en fâcheuse posture, par ta faute, mais que tu préfères batifoler dans la forêt. Theo. Je t'ai même pardonné Theo. » La bouche de Stiles formait une simple ligne, bien qu'il se força à sourire. « Pardonné. Pas oublié. »

Malia s'agitait, mal à l'aise. Comme les autres, elle garda le silence. Derek, lui, avait décroché à la mention de l'abandon et de la forêt. Il avait porté son attention sur son oncle. Peter donnait l'impression d'avoir du mal à suivre et il ne comprenait pas les motivations de son aîné. Comme s'il pouvait faire croire à qui que ce soit qu'il perdait le fil de la discussion, alors qu'il était parmi les trois personnes les plus intelligentes de la pièce.

« Je ne t'ai pas pardonné ce qui s'est passé avec Peter, par contre. » Claqua Stiles, perdant quelques décibels. « Tout ce qui se passe actuellement, tout ce qui lui arrive actuellement... je considère que c'est ta faute. Uniquement. Ta faute. » Il détachait ses mots pour qu'ils s'imprègnent bien dans la tête de l'Alpha. « Derek pouvait rien faire. Tu les avais envoyés tout droit à l'abattoir. C'est. Ta. Faute. Alors ne m'oblige pas à te dire tout ce qui ne va pas actuellement... car ce qui ne va pas, c'est ta faute. »

D'ici une paire d'heures, peut-être moins, Stiles se mordrait les doigts d'avoir dit tout ça. Il se reprocherait de ne pas savoir réfléchir avant de parler. Maudirait de tous les noms d'oiseaux imaginable cette langue qui prenait trop souvent son indépendance et dédaignait consulter son cerveau. S'en voudrait d'avoir balancé tout ça devant témoins, devant Peter. Celui-ci, justement, toussota. Il fallait que quelqu'un interrompe cet idiot avant qu'il ne dépasse les limites... et il était le seul susceptible de remplir cette mission. Lydia mise à part.

« Stiles... » Intervint justement la Banshee. « Tu ne penses pas un mot de tout ça. »

« Si je n'en pensais réellement pas un mot... pas un de ces mots ne seraient sortis de ma bouche. »

« Tu sais que ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui. Tu le sais. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être Liam et Mason. Scott et Kira. Isaac et Chris. Jordan et moi. N'importe qui, Stiles. Même Malia et toi. Le hasard a voulu que ce soit Peter et Derek, et que... »

« Le hasard ? » Les yeux ronds, un coin de sa lèvre supérieure retroussé, Stiles répéta, dubitatif. « Parce que tu crois _encore_ au hasard, toi ? Parce que moi pas. Et certainement pas quand le hasard. » Il cracha le dernier mot. « Touche un de ces deux idiots. » Aidé de ses pouces, Stiles désigna Peter et Derek, installés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

« Si j'avais su que c'était un piège... je les aurais jamais envoyé là-bas. » Scott, mal à l'aise, triturait le cordon de son sweat.

« Le problème, c'est que tu les as envoyé là-bas... alors que Jordan et Chris t'avaient tous les deux dit qu'ils le sentaient mal. Qu'ils le sentaient pas. » L'humain parlait lentement. Ses mains s'agitaient plus que sa langue, pour le coup. « Un foutu flic, ex-militaire, et un tout aussi foutu chasseur te disent que ça pue et toi... pfiou... tu envoies Derek et Peter ! Que tu ne m'écoutes pas, c'est vexant, mais je peux comprendre. Tu penses que je manque d'objectivité dès que ça concerne ce crétin. » Liam et Isaac ricanèrent. Peter ne réagit pas à l'insulte. « Ni Jordan, ni Chris ne vivent avec Peter ou Derek. Ou alors j'ai loupé un sacré truc. Ils avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter plus pour eux que pour les autres. »

Ils avaient tous su, dès le départ, que ces événements seraient, un jour ou l'autre, remis sur le tapis. Plus le temps passait, plus les semaines défilaient, plus ils s'étaient surpris à espérer s'être trompés.

« Tu aurais fait quoi si Peter était mort ? S'ils avaient tué Derek et embarqué Peter ? L'inverse ? T'aurais fait quoi ! »

Dommage que ni Jordan, ni Chris ne soient présents ce soir. Le chasseur faisait, comme Parrish, rarement acte de présence aux réunions, sauf absolue nécessitée.

« Je peux te pardonner toutes tes putains de mauvaises décisions lorsque tu nous concertes et qu'on penche du même côté que toi... parce qu'on fait la même connerie et qu'on est tous fautifs. Je peux même te pardonner tes décisions de merde quand tu ne nous concertes pas et fais tout dans ton coin en mode 'rien à foutre, c'est moi l'Alpha, j'fais tout qu'est-ce que j'veux, d'abord'. Même ça je peux te le pardonner, Scott. Là où ça pêche, c'est quand on te dit que c'est risqué... et que tu mets quand même la vie de ta meute en danger. Ça... ça, ça passe pas. »

La tirade de Stiles à peine terminée, Peter se redressa dans son coin de canapé. Le coude sur l'accoudoir, la joue appuyée sur son index et son majeur, l'avocat intervint pour la première fois de la soirée dans la conversation générale.

« On va peut-être y aller, non ? » Proposa-t-il. « Stiles ? »

Stiles se tourna vers son compagnon et le fusilla, lui aussi, du regard. Ça n'aurait pas d'effet sur Peter donc il pouvait se le permettre.

« Non. »

L'aîné Hale souffla. Un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres, il secoua la tête.

« Si. On va y aller. T'es en train de péter une durite sur cet abruti qui, aussi abruti soit-il, n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. » Scott regarda d'un regard noir son Bêta qui arrivait à l'insulter et le défendre à la fois. « Alors on va y aller avant que tu dises le mot de trop. »

« T'as écouté ce que j'ai dis ? » Demanda Stiles. « Il a pas écouté ce que... »

« Souviens-toi que, si tout le monde devait toujours écouter tout le monde... aucun de _ce_ petit monde ne serait ici ce soir. » Peter expira. « Scott ne serait pas Alpha. Il ne serait même pas loup-garou car je ne l'aurais jamais mordu. Je n'aurais pas été Alpha, et c'est en partie pour ça que je n'aurais pas mordu cette andouille. On aurait pas... été... on nous aurait pas... brûlés vifs. Pas d'incendie, pas de coma de six ans pour moi. Pas de moi Alpha. Laura serait toujours en vie. Ma sœur aussi. Et pas de moi Alpha, pas de Derek Alpha. Pas de Derek Alpha, pas de Isaac loup-garou. Pas de Scott loup-garou, pas de Scott Alpha, pas de Liam loup-garou. Pas de Scott loup-garou, pas de Malia hu-hmm-humaine. Pas de Scott loup-garou, probablement pas de Scott et Kira McCall. » Énuméra-t-il à toute vitesse. Bien que butant sur certains mots, et éludant certains événements dont les plus graves, Peter semblait y avoir déjà longuement réfléchi. Stiles souriait. Regardait Peter, rassuré. Ça lui faisait du bien de l'entendre parler ainsi et prouver à tous qu'ils n'étaient que des crétins – ou presque que des crétins. « Si tout le monde devait écouter tout le monde... pas de toi et moi non plus, Stiles. Non seulement parce que ton père m'aime pas des masses, et Scott non plus. Mais surtout parce qu'on ne se connaîtrait probablement pas. Ou alors je ne serais que l'oncle d'une de tes camarades de classe, et ce serait pas terrible. »

Stiles se passa une main sur la mâchoire et soupira. Soit. Son raisonnement se tenait. Peter n'avait pas entièrement tort, il pouvait bien l'admettre.

« Certes... » L'humain se tourna vers l'Alpha de la meute. « Désolé. »

Il n'avait pas l'air désolé.

« Pas grave. »

Scott, quant à lui, n'avait pas l'air de ne pas trouver graves les accusations de Stiles. Au moins étaient-ils quittes niveau mensonges.

Pour que la meute tienne le coup, prospère et survive dans le temps, ils devaient pouvoir se faire confiance, se parler. Peut-être pas tout se dire mais pas loin. Ce que le fils du shérif venait de lui cracher à la figure inquiétait Scott. Si un membre de la meute, quel qu'il soit, perdait la foi, c'était terminé. C'était la porte ouverte aux prises de risques inconsidérées, aux décisions prises sans en informer les autres.

Suite à ce qui s'était passé avec Paige, Derek avait perdu foi en sa famille. Les conséquences avaient été désastreuses.

Si jamais Stiles répétait le schéma et s'éloignait de la meute, cessait de les écouter, Peter ferait de même. Nuls doutes à avoir là-dessus. Le Bêta n'appréciait pas l'Alpha plus qu'outre mesure et se méfiait de leur émissaire comme de la peste. Rien ne le retenait parmi eux exceptés Stiles et Derek. C'était peu.

« Peter ? Tout va bien ? » Chercha à savoir Scott, mal assuré.

« Ouais. » Peter sourit. Derek, moins que les autres, ne le crut pas.

« S'il y avait un problème, j'ose espérer que Stiles et toi en parleriez. »

« Moi de même. » S'amusa l'avocat, au grand dam de Lydia qui se pinça le nez.

« On est une meute. On _doit_ pouvoir se faire confiance. » Rappela l'Alpha.

« La confiance doit aller dans les deux sens. »

Liam et Mason soupirèrent de concert. C'était reparti pour un tour.

* * *

 _Fin du septième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de canards rois du monde ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le huitième chapitre, Oncle et neveu._

 _Skayt_

* * *

 _J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress & co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_


	8. Oncle et neveu

_Hello, hello,_

 _C'est "déjà" le huitième chapitre. Ca me fait bizarre (surtout que je suis en train de terminer le chapitre 17 et que mon brouillon du chapitre 23 a été bouclé hier). Je suis contente que ça vous plaise pour le moment, même à des gens pourtant pas attirés par le Steter à la base !_

 _Un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaand et groooos merci à Liliehlm pour ses corrections !_

 _Ce qui ne se passe pas dans le présent-réel est, comme les fois précédentes, en italique. Ce qui revient, cette fois encore, à une bonne partie du chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 - Oncle et neveu**

Stiles et Peter rentrèrent séparément. L'un dans la Jeep, l'autre dans la Chrysler. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui se trouvait au volant de quoi. Ils s'étaient rendus chez les McCall directement après le travail – l'un avait presque dû s'enfuir à quatre pattes du bureau pour réussir à être à l'heure. Ils avaient, de ce fait, chacun leur propre véhicule à ramener. Aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner sa chère et tendre voiture sur le parking devant chez les McCall. Même pour une nuit.

Ils arrivèrent à bon port à quelques minutes d'intervalle seulement. Le second ayant eu la chance de se taper la moitié des feux rouges de la ville. Après avoir verrouillé sa voiture, le loup-garou n'avait pu manquer l'hyperactif à quatre pattes dans le parterre de fleurs, devant la maison. Malgré les années, Peter arrivait encore à s'étonner des imbécillités de son compagnon, notamment son talent inné pour faire tomber ses clés dans les pires endroits imaginables pour un humain. Peter fronça les sourcils. La tête penchée sur le côté, il se garda bien de faire connaître sa présence à son cadet. Autant profiter du spectacle !

« Ah. ah. Aaaah ! Attrapées ! » S'enthousiasma Stiles, brandissant son trousseau de clé telle un quelconque trophée fictif mais durement gagné. Sans omettre la danse de la victoire, de rigueur dans de pareils moments, l'humain se précipita sur le perron – se prenant les pieds dans la marche et manquant de se fracasser le nez sur la poignée entre-temps. Il commença à pester, ne trouvant pas la serrure, et fit un bond lorsqu'on souffla dans son cou. « T'es là depuis quand, toi ? »

« Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu as encore fait tomber tes clés dans les rosiers. » Peter ricanait. S'il y avait bien une qualité qui manquait à l'avocat, c'était la compassion.

« T'es au courant que c'est pas drôle ? » Stiles ronchonnait. Il avait le droit de se moquer des autres mais les autres n'avaient certainement pas celui de rire de lui. « Bon. D'accord. Peut-être que si, mais c'est pas une raison. » Le lycan le fixait, sans un mot, sans un bruit. Peter se contentait de le regarder. « D'aaaccord. C'est peut-être totalement une raison. Mais être une raison n'est pas une raison pour se moquer. Je suis formel. » Peter ne détournait toujours pas le regard. « Et arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux, là, c'est flippant. T'es flippant. »

« Bon, il ouvre la porte, le flippé, ou il souhaite passer la nuit dans le jardin ? »

« Y risque de faire froid, dehors, non ? »

Tout occupés qu'ils étaient à se chamailler et se donner l'illusion que tout allait bien entre eux, ils ne portèrent nulle attention à l'homme debout de l'autre côté de la rue et qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

o o o

Pour la seconde fois consécutive, le couple avait préféré commander plutôt que de se casser la tête à préparer le dîner. Ils ne savaient même plus ce qu'il y avait dans le réfrigérateur, de toute façon, excepté une bouteille de jus d'orange, deux litres de lait, un demi-pot de confiture de poire et du beurre. Ils iraient loin, avec ça ! Peut-être y avait-il davantage dans les réserves du garage ? Tant pis. La flemme d'aller voir. De cuisiner. De réfléchir à quoi faire.

Calé sur le canapé, la tête de Peter sur les genoux, Stiles l'avait laissé choisir le programme télé de la soirée. Il n'avait pas protesté, pas même pour la forme. Dans un rituel, inusité ces dernières semaines, le loup-garou avait laissé la lumière de la salle à manger allumée avant de venir s'installer dans le salon et squatter les jambes de son compagnon. Si jamais l'humain avait, pour une raison quelconque, envie ou besoin de bouger, mieux valait qu'ils ne soient pas dans le noir total. Stiles avait la fâcheuse manie de se cogner dans tous les meubles à sa portée – ou à l'opposé total, allez comprendre.

« Tu réponds pas ? » S'étonna Stiles. Son attention quitta momentanément _Criminal Minds_ pour se diriger vers le portable, égaré entre deux coussins du canapé, qui sonnait.

« Bien vu, Sherlock. » Marmonna Peter. La voix étouffée par le pantalon de Stiles. Somnolant. « C'est Catherine. »

« Comment tu peux savoir ? »

« Cath' et toi êtes les seuls susceptibles d'appeler à cette heure-ci. Et, puisque de toute évidence ce n'est pas toi... c'est elle. » Le loup soupira et bailla. « Je suis parti sans rien dire, tout à l'heure. J'ai laissé mes dossiers à Harry et... elle doit m'en vouloir. » Ça n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'inquiéter. « Demain, elle mettra probablement du sucre dans mon café. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'elle insiste tant pour me l'apporter. Pour m'obliger à être gentil. » Peter souriait. « Elle a toujours fait ça. »

Curieux de voir si l'autre avait tort ou raison, Stiles se pencha pour saisir le téléphone du lycan. Sans devoir demander le code de déverrouillage, ce qui fit grogner Peter qui allait encore une fois devoir en changer, l'humain alla voir dans l'historique d'appel. Il put constater que Peter avait eu raison, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Catherine, c'est ton Scott, en fait. En plus féminine. Et plus intelligente. Et plus grande. Et plus mignonne. Et plus fiable. Et plus tout, en fait. » Conclut Stiles. « Je peux te la piquer ? »

« Pas touche. Tu as Lydia, toi, niveau fiabilité. »

« Tu as Lydia aussi, j'te ferais dire, mon cher. »

« Tu parles. »

o o o

 _Sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Casque sur les oreilles. Baladeur dans la poche. Peter zyeutait, de temps en temps, vers les quelques collégiens qui attendaient leurs amis devant la grille en faisant les andouilles. Il soupira, effaré. Quelle plaie ! Pourquoi était-il celui chargé de ramener Derek après les cours ? Sérieusement, quoi ! Tout ça parce qu'il finissait une demi-heure avant son neveu, que Talia était encore avec ses élèves à cette heure-ci et qu'Alex rentrait tout juste avec Laura et Cora._

 _Il ratait un entraînement de basket exprès pour cette tête de pioche, en plus. Heureusement que le coach était compréhensif et l'avait laissé filé – après quelques secondes de silence, pour faire grimper la tension, qu'il disait, le timbré. Peter avait beau adorer son unique neveu, et être plus proche du gamin de onze ans que de ses nièces de quatorze et neuf ans, ou sa propre sœur... ça n'en devenait pas moins casse-pied pour autant. Entre jouer au basket ou poireauter comme un gland devant une grille fermée, le choix était simple._

 _Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, Peter constata que ça n'allait plus tarder à sonner. Il arrêta sa musique et rangea tout son attirail pour, à la place, se concentrer sur l'immonde bâtisse devant laquelle il attendait. Le lycéen se redressa quand, enfin, la sonnerie résonna. Il grimaça. Ils avaient gardé l'affreux carillon qui donnait envie de se tirer une balle à chaque fois qu'on l'entendait – donc plusieurs fois par jour – la bande de crevards !_

 _Peter ricana quand il vit le flot de collégiens, les plus vieux comme les plus jeunes, qui se hâtaient vers la sortie. À croire qu'ils attendaient de s'y précipiter depuis des heures. C'était certainement le cas. Le matin, leur deuxième pied ne devait pas encore avoir franchi la grille qu'ils devaient déjà mourir d'envie de faire demi-tour et retourner se lover sous leur couette._

 _« Der' ! »_

 _Le petit loup-garou regarda rapidement vers son oncle, ne pouvant ne pas réagir suite à son appel, et l'ignora. Il parlait avec Jason et Emma, là, et ce n'était pas Peter qui allait l'empêcher de traîner un peu devant les grilles et couper court à leur conversation. Ce dernier avait beau ne pas être responsable de la situation, il la subissait même autant que lui – voire plus car il n'était même pas surnaturel – mais Derek lui en voulait quand même._

 _Il n'avait pas besoin que l'on vienne le chercher à la sortie. Il avait onze ans, mince alors ! Ce serait quoi, une fois au lycée ? Laura qui venait lui renouer ses lacets défaits ? Peter qui arrivait au galop sur son noble destrier pour le défendre contre les grosses brutes de terminale qui chercheraient à le tourmenter car il était un Hale, et qu'ils ne supportaient pas les manières de Laura l'année précédente ? La bonne blague. C'était lui le loup-garou. Peter n'était qu'un humain._

 _« Derek ! »_

 _Derek, encore, tourna la tête vers Peter. Il s'en détourna immédiatement. Pas question de perdre le fil de la discussion à cause de son oncle. Jason et Emma n'avaient guère besoin de plus de deux secondes quatorze centièmes pour le perdre quand il était concentré... alors quand il ne l'était pas..._

 _L'humain regardait son loup-garou de neveu agir et n'en voulut que plus encore à sa famille de lui imposer ça._

 _« Y a quelqu'un qui t'appelle. » Jason souriait, content de pouvoir, pour une fois, dire ce genre de chose à Derek qui semblait toujours tout voir, tout entendre._

 _« Pff, laisse. C'est qu'mon oncle. »_

 _« Ton oncle ? On dirait qu'il est à peine plus vieux qu'ta sœur. » Le lycan fusilla la petite rousse du regard._

 _« Il est à peine plus vieux que ma sœur. »_

 _Peter, plus à son aise dans la rue, ou perdu au milieu d'une bande de collégien en l'occurrence, qu'auprès de sa famille, se fraya un chemin parmi la horde de gosses qui parlaient, criaient, couraient, se sautaient dessus comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des lustres. Il évita une paire de fois de se faire bousculer, leva les yeux au ciel à chaque « pardon » machinal qu'il recevait et n'appréciait pas davantage les fois où il n'y avait pas droit alors qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il. Détestait. Ce. Collège. Et plus encore les microbes qui y étudiaient._

 _« Bon, Derek, on y va. » Il attrapa le fils de sa sœur par la capuche et le tira en arrière._

 _« Mais attends, je... »_

 _« Je fais que ça, t'attendre. » Siffla Peter. « Et je t'ai assez attendu. Je pourrais être rentré à l'heure qu'il est, sauf que j'ai dû poireauter comme un crétin pour t'attendre. Alors maintenant t'es bien gentil, mais t'arrêtes de faire chier ton monde et tu te magnes. »_

 _La prudence est une qualité trop souvent mise de côté. Pas chez Jason. L'ami de Derek recula prudemment d'un pas. Il dépassait d'une bonne tête le loup-garou, qui n'avait jamais été très grand fallait dire, et avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts. Son sac à dos Batman entre les jambes, le collégien était un ami de longue date de Derek. Ils étaient dans la même classe depuis la première année et ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quittés, avaient toujours dû se supporter – et souvent en tant que voisin de pupitres –, juste disputés à plusieurs reprises._

 _De la famille de Derek, il connaissait les parents. La très sérieuse Talia, qu'il aurait aimé avoir comme institutrice, et l'intimidant Alex. S'il venait à les croiser dans la rue, Jason saurait aussi reconnaître les sœurs Hale, Laura et Cora. L'oncle était peut-être nouveau dans le paysage, mais Jason préféra d'office s'en méfier et s'en écarter. C'était un Hale et tous les Hale étaient inquiétants. Derek compris. Règle vérifiée._

 _« Peter... » Grogna Derek, se dégageant de la prise de son oncle._

 _La petite rousse et le grand brun ne voyaient plus que le dos de leur ami. Derek s'était tourné vers le fameux Peter, certainement pour le foudroyer du regard et lui cracher une ou deux bêtises qu'il regretterait dans l'instant. Mal à l'aise, c'était toujours délicat de se faire spectateur d'un différend familial. Emma, comme Jason, fut surprise quand Peter fit un pas en arrière suite au grognement de son neveu. La bouche entrouverte, comme choqué par la réaction de son cadet, le lycéen était sans voix. Pas pour longtemps._

 _« On y va. » Son regard manquait d'assurance. Pas son ton. « Derek. On y va. »_

 _« Sinon quoi ? » Le plus petit avait conscience de la limite avec laquelle il jouait, de la frontière sur laquelle il dansait. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, Peter lui en voudrait pour de vrai. Ses parents aussi... enfin, ça, c'était seulement si Peter caftait. « Tu crois que_ toi _tu m'fais peur ? »_

 _À peine eut-il posé sa question que Derek la regretta. Beaucoup. Pas parce qu'elle blessait Peter, c'était là tout le but de la manœuvre, après tout. Pas non plus parce que son père le tuerait s'il venait à apprendre son comportement. Sa mère aussi. Si Derek se mordait les ongles maintenant, c'est parce que Peter n'avait plus l'air aussi inquiet qu'une seconde plus tôt. Sa peur s'était envolée sitôt Derek avait-il voulu jouer au grand – à l'abruti, surtout._

 _« Si tu veux jouer à ça, n'oublie pas tout ce que je sais et que ta mère ignore. » Le lycéen parlait d'un ton posé. Sa menace à peine voilée. « On y va, Derek. »_

 _« J'crois que tu dois y aller. » Jason souriait, toujours peu à son aise. Ce qu'il pouvait abhorrer les Hale et leur étrangeté !_

o o o

 _L'oncle et le neveu avançaient côte à côte, sans une parole. La mâchoire crispée, une main tenant fermement la bretelle de son sac de cours qui n'avait de cesse de glisser de son épaule, Peter marchait d'un bon pas. Il ne faisait rien pour aider Derek, lui simplifier la tâche. Rien non plus pour pour lui permettre de le suivre facilement, sans puiser dans ses facultés de loup-garou. Le morveux voulait lui rappeler qu'il était un lycanthrope, à son contraire ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, qu'il assume à présent ! Le collégien suivait. Pas une plainte de sa part. Peter ne serait que trop heureux d'en entendre une._

 _« Peter ? Je pense q- »_

 _« La ferme. » Coupa l'aîné. Il se tourna vers son neveu qu'il fusilla du regard. « Tu avances et tu te tais. Tu ne coures pas. Tu ne grognes pas. Tu ne sens pas. Tu n'entends pas. Tu ne parles pas. Entendu ? »_

 _« Tu viens de dire que j'ent- » Sourit Derek, se ravisant. « Oui. Entendu. Mais je pense que... »_

 _« Et tu ne penses pas ! » Le cœur de Peter battait un peu trop rapidement. Il n'était pas seulement en colère, il était blessé. Il avait souffert, et souffrait, des mots de Derek, de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. « Je dirai à Tal' que je ne peux plus passer te chercher le soir et sacrifier des entraînement. Tu te débrouilleras pour rentrer. Tu resteras à l'étude pour attendre ton père, Laura viendra te chercher, je m'en tamponne... mais je. Ne viendrai. Plus. » Au milieu de la réserve, l'endroit était idéal pour se libérer d'un poids. « Tu veux faire ton malin, Derek ? Paies-en le prix ! »_

 _Les yeux fermés, Derek ne répondit pas. L'oreille aux aguets, il n'avait pas écouté les dernières paroles de son oncle furax. Il s'était détourné du cœur trop rapide de son aîné pour, plutôt, se focaliser sur le reste. À quelques mètres, encore trop loin pour que l'oreille humain de Peter les perçoivent, des pas et des branches que l'on écrase. Des voix. Inconnues, les voix. Des bruits comme dans les films. Le loup-garou rouvrit grand les yeux et, sans réfléchir, attrapa la main de Peter._

 _« Faut qu'on y aille. »_

 _Peter repoussa son neveu. Un peu trop brusque ? Le lycéen n'en avait cure. Le mioche l'avait mérité. Il n'aurait même pas mal ! Fesses au sol, les mains de part et d'autre, Derek n'émit aucune protestation. Il était trop inquiet pour y songer. Ses jambes tremblaient. Les yeux ronds, il fixait, sans ciller, la même direction depuis tantôt. Ça s'approchait. Ça n'était plus très loin. Ça sentait le roussi._

 _« Der' ? » Les sens humains de Peter se mettaient à leur tour en alerte. Le plus vieux s'approcha de son cadet et l'aida à se redresser. Tout en regardant partout alentours, Peter, une main dans le dos de Derek, le fit avancer. « Viens, on y va. On s'en va. »_

 _Ils n'étaient pas supposés croiser qui que ce soit dans cette partie de la réserve, surtout si proche de la maison. À l'occasion, quelques randonneurs égarés – les sentiers étant, par endroit, mal délimités – mais ce n'était pas la meilleure période de l'année pour se balader dans les bois. Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Les pas de plus en plus proches._

 _Oncle comme neveu craignaient la même chose, chasseurs._

 _« Si je te dis de courir, tu balances ton sac dans les feuilles et tu cours. » Murmura, entre ses dents, Peter, faisant passer Derek derrière lui. « Tu te retournes pas. Tu regardes pas si je te suis. Tu fais comme ta mère t'a appris, tu cours, tu fuis, tu sauves ton cul. »_

 _« Et toi ? » Chuchota le petit loup._

 _« Moi ? » Le lycéen n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait répondre. « Je suis humain. »_

 _Peter reculait. Un pas. Arrêt. Il relevait les yeux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls. Un pas. Arrêt. Peut-être devraient-ils courir, plutôt que reculer. Un pas. Arrêt. Pas moyen. Il avait déjà du mal à reculer d'un pas alors courir à toutes jambes ? Un pas. Arrêt. Il vérifia par-dessus son épaule que Derek était toujours bien caché derrière lui. Un pas. Arrêt. Le gamin entendait les battements frénétiques du cœur de son oncle. Sa peur montait crescendo. Un pas. Arrêt. Un pas._

 _« Là ! »_

 _Arrêt total. La main droite cachée dans son dos, la prise que Peter avait sur le blouson de Derek se fit plus forte. L'humain tremblait. Était terrorisé. Il n'aurait pas agi différemment face à une bête sauvage. Ou peut-être que si. Depuis tout petit, il avait dû vivre au milieu des loups. Des hommes, sa famille, des loups quand même. Les bêtes sauvages, ça faisait tout de suite nettement moins peur que des humains effrayés par les-dites bêtes sauvages – oui, bon, toujours sa famille._

 _« Prépare-toi. » Murmura Peter._

 _S'il continuait à le tenir comme ça, Derek ne voyait pas trop comment il pourrait s'enfuir à toutes jambes._

 _« Y en a deux ! » Cria un des hommes de tête, chargé d'alerter ceux qui suivaient pour qu'ils se préparent au besoin. « Dont un gamin. »_

 _Peter ferma les yeux. Il priait pour un miracle. Suppliait une force supérieure quelconque de leur filer un petit coup de pouce. N'importe quoi ! Une branche qui tombe sans raison apparente, qui attirerait l'attention des chasseurs – c'était ce qu'ils étaient, sinon pourquoi les repérer ? - et leur offrirait une issue de secours fort appréciable. Un extra-terrestre qui passe au-dessus de leur tête et décide d'enlever précisément ces gaillards-là, qui paraissent être de parfaits spécimens du genre humain, candidats idéaux pour une dissection en bonne et due forme._

 _« Pet' ? On devrait courir, je pense. »_

 _« Attends un peu. Si c'est des chasseurs et qu'on reste là, y vont peut-être penser qu'on est humain. »_

 _« Mais je suis pas... »_

 _« Tu es humain. » Asséna Peter. « Pas que... mais humain. » Sa voix déraillait. Il n'avait pas été préparé, lui, à faire face aux chasseurs. Il n'était pas supposé en avoir peur et trembler de tout ses membres à leur vue. Il était plutôt de ceux qu'ils étaient censés protéger, sauver en tuant les lycans. « Tu es humain. Tu es humain. Tu es humain. Tu es humain. Tu es hu- »_

 _Le lycéen répétait encore et encore ces trois mots et oubliait de continuer à reculer. Derek tenta de reprendre la cadence. Un pas. Arrêt. Machinalement, Peter entama le même processus que son neveu. Un pas. Arrêt. Un pas. Arrêt. Un pas._

 _« Hep ! Vous deux, là ! On bouge pas ! »_

 _« Tu es humain. Tu es humain. » continuait l'humain, la voix de plus en plus chevrotante, une larme coulant sur sa joue. « Oublie pas. Tu cours. »_

 _« Mais... »_

 _« I-ils voudront d'a-d'abord le plus v-vieux. M-moi. » Souffla-t-il, se passant nerveusement une main sur le visage. Quand bien même l'aurait-il voulu, Peter n'aurait pu s'enfuir, tétanisé qu'il était. « Q-quand ils... se rendront compte que... que je suis qu'hu-qu'humain... y, y m'laisseront partir. » Derek le trouvait aussi convaincant qu'un dentiste qui promettait que ses soins n'allaient pas être douloureux. Menteur ! « Y m'laisseront partir. »_

 _« Et s'ils te laissent pas partir ? »_

 _Peter jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et souffla par le nez._

 _« Tu m'aides pas, là. »_

o o o

 _Ils étaient proches. Très proches. Trop proches. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop proches. Derek n'aimait pas se savoir aussi près d'un groupe de chasseurs. Il n'aimait pas non plus savoir Peter aussi proche d'eux. Lui, à part s'il se prenait une balle en argent, il guérirait vite. C'était monsieur Deaton, le vétérinaire, qui l'avait rassuré à ce propos – oui, dans le genre rassurant, c'était pas très bien placé, les câlins de Peter étaient nettement plus efficaces – à l'époque où il faisait des tonnes de cauchemars sur des chasseurs qui voulaient le tuer avant de le manger tout cru – ou cuit à la broche. Peter ne guérissait pas rapidement, lui. C'était lent. C'était douloureux._

 _« Le grand est un Hale ! »_

 _Les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, au lieu de mordre sa langue, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit mieux, l'humain inspira un coup et bloqua sa respiration un instant. Calme. Il devait rester calme. Ne pas céder à la panique. Son père lui avait appris ça. Ses bouquins aussi. À situation désespérée, il y avait toujours une solution du moment que l'on gardait la tête assez froide pour y penser. Pourquoi était-ce toujours plus facile sur le papier qu'en vrai ?_

 _« Faut qu'on s'en aille. » Gémit Derek, le tirant par la manche. « On est pu très loin. Papa y nous protégera. Y les laissera pas te faire du mal. Peter. J'ai p- »_

 _« Tant que tu te contrôles, Der', tout ira bien. Répète-toi le mantra. »_

 _« Celui de papa ou celui de maman ? »_

 _« Celui qui marche. »_

 _« J'arrive pas avec celui de papa. »_

 _« Alors fait avec celui de maman. » Grinça Peter._

 _Une paire de chasseurs souriaient, l'air carnassier. Celui qui avait identifié Peter comme un Hale jubilait. Un Hale ! Deux Hale, à tous les coups ! Le mioche était forcément un autre de leurs rejetons. Un gosse de l'aînée, à coups sûrs. Le plus grand devait, quant à lui, être le plus jeune fils des Alphas. Pas étonnant qu'il sache aussi bien se contrôler et qu'il n'y laisse rien paraître. Ils étaient tombés sur le gros lot alors qu'ils partaient sans grands espoirs. Comme sa sœur, l'adolescent était destiné à devenir Alpha d'ici quelques années, à la mort de son second parent. Il sortit son arme de sa poche et retira le cran de sécurité._

 _« Montre-toi, microbe. »_

 _Derek allait s'exécuter mais Peter le maintint derrière lui._

 _« J'ai dis. Montre-toi. Microbe. » Répéta l'homme, plus lentement, exagérant sciemment sa prononciation. « Maintenant. » Personne ne bougeait. « Montre-toi ou c'est le grand qui trinque. »_

 _Le loup-garou répétait inlassablement le mantra que lui avait appris sa mère. Celui pour l'aider à se contrôler. Pour focaliser son esprit sur quelque chose et enrayer la transformation. Peter lui avait demandé de se concentrer dessus, de ne penser à rien d'autre, de rester derrière lui. Derek comptait bien obéir sans faire de vague, cette fois._

 _Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas tant traîné devant le collège, peut-être que tout ça ne serait pas en train d'arriver. Ils ne seraient plus qu'à quelques minutes de la maison et les chasseurs ne les auraient pas croisés. Peter n'aurait pas de flingue pointé sur la tête parce qu'il refusait d'obéir._

 _« Bien. »_

 _La menace fut mise à exécution. Le coup partit. Toucha sa cible._

 _La concentration de Derek vola en éclat quand la panique de Peter eut atteint son paroxysme. Tout ça, c'était sa faute. On venait de tirer sur Peter par sa faute. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas montré, n'avait pas obéi. Derek n'avait pas su protéger un humain. Il était un monstre, les chasseurs avaient raison. Ce fut pire encore lorsque l'odeur du sang arriva à lui, titillant ses narines. Peter s'effondra en un rien de temps, incapable de rester debout – il y avait que dans les films que les héros étaient capables de traverser tout Hollywood Boulevard avec une balle dans la cuisse, la jambe, n'importe où. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur sa blessure. Derek entendait distinctement – trop – les appels à l'aide de Peter. Alex était le prénom qui revenait le plus souvent. Allongé sur le côté, ses larmes atterrissaient dans les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol. Son sang aussi._

 _« Reste pas planté là. » Grogna Peter entre ses dents. « Dégage. »_

 _Courir sans pouvoir voir si Peter suivait était déjà apparu comme difficile, insurmontable, tout à l'heure, aux yeux de Derek... courir en sachant que Peter ne le suivrait pas était pire encore. Derek se frotta les yeux, essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient depuis un moment. Ses griffes sortaient. Ses griffes sortaient. Ses dents s'allongeaient... il allait se faire tuer s'il restait. Impossible de se concentrer sur le mantra, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, alors que Peter était à terre._

 _« 'bruti. » Gémit Peter._

 _Il pouvait s'en aller. Il devait s'en aller. Il devait le faire maintenant, car les chasseurs avaient recommencé à s'approcher. Ils venaient de mettre le plus dangereux à terre, après tout, non ? S'ils savaient ! S'ils savaient qu'ils venaient d'abattre un simple humain. S'ils savaient qu'ils se réjouissaient et se félicitaient d'avoir su mettre à terre un gosse de dix-sept ans désarmé et figé par la peur._

 _Derek pouvait s'en aller. C'était maintenant ou jamais. S'il partait et parvenait à trouver une cachette, peut-être pourrait-il appeler son père à l'aide. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient revenir et aider Peter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _En tout cas, s'il restait là... il ne risquait pas d'aider Peter._

 _Derek se mit à courir._

* * *

 _Fin du huitième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de salade meurtrière ?_

 _Petit à petit, Derek gagnera en importance. Dans mes dernières pages de brouillon, il prend même carrément son indépendance en me balançant à la tronche un "je fais ça et tant pis si c'était pas dans tes plans, tu les modifieras". Qui suis-je pour le contredire ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le neuvième chapitre, Soupçon d'inquiétude._

 _Skayt_

* * *

 _J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress & co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_


	9. Soupçon d'inquiétude

_Hello, hello,_

 _Après le chapitre 8, arrive le chapitre 9. Logique, non ? Si si !_

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre :D_

 _Pas de scène(s) en italique(s) aujourd'hui... désolée !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 09 - Soupçon d'inquiétude**

Des coups de pieds. Des tas de coups de pieds. Une ribambelle de coups de pieds, et même pas des petits, s'il-vous-plaît ! Stiles n'y était pas familier. Il était davantage celui qui les donnait que celui qui les recevait d'ordinaire... et pour cause ! Peter ne bougeait pas pendant la nuit. Ou à peine. C'était à le penser mort. Un peu effrayant les premières nuits. Carrément flippant après un combat contre une meute ennemie. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé à mettre sa main devant le nez du loup-garou pour sentir sa respiration ? Et collé son oreille sur Peter pour sentir sa poitrine monter et descendre, surtout que c'était un très bon prétexte pour que le loup lui serve ensuite d'oreiller. Ce soir, Peter compensait largement toutes les nuits où il avait eu à subir l'humain gigoteur.

Il s'avérait plutôt difficile de dormir dans des conditions pareilles. Vraiment. C'était insupportable. Stiles n'exagérait pas. Et hop, un pied cognait malencontreusement dans le genou de l'autre. Il se tournait pour que ça ne se reproduise plus... et paf, un genou sauvage, sorti de nulle part, était allé à la rencontre de son dos. Il se décalait un peu et ooh, le bord du lit se rapprochait. Pas vraiment reposant, en somme.

Le jeune Stilinski, à tâtons, chercha sa lampe de chevet. Elle n'était jamais là où il pensait qu'elle se trouverait, ce n'était pas croyable, ça ! À croire qu'elle bougeait durant la nuit, toute seule, avec ses petites jambes de lampe de chevet. La bonne blague.

Stiles avait essayé de prendre sur lui. De ne pas râler – ou, alors, de le faire discrètement. Il s'était retenu de donner un coup de coude agacé dans la masse à ses côtés pour lui signifier que, oh, il était bien gentil, mais ses coups de pieds... ça commençait à bien faire ! Stiles s'en était abstenu. Peter ne réagirait pas bien, c'était une évidence.

« Ah. Enfin. »

La lumière fut. Bien que faible pour éclairer l'ensemble de la pièce, tout juste suffisante pour permettre de bouquiner un peu avant de dormir, elle suffisait amplement lorsqu'il s'agissait de voir ce qui se passait dans le lit, à quelques petits centimètres de lui. Stiles ne prêta pas attention aux ombres monstrueuses qui se dessinaient sur les murs. Ce n'était pas drôle de s'en amuser quand personne n'était là pour lever les yeux au ciel et lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un adorable idiot.

« Et ça doit arriver pile quand je dis à Scott que tout va bien... » Souffla Stiles, dépité, évitant de justesse la main qui manqua percuter son nez.

Lorsqu'il était môme, Stiles avait, une paire de fois, dû faire face aux cauchemars de Scott. Son meilleur ami, belle époque où celui-ci était on ne peut plus humain, fiable et asthmatique, avait tendance à faire d'étranges rêves – cauchemars – farfelues et qui amusaient grandement l'hyperactif qu'il réveillait. Une fois Scott calmé, bien entendu. Il n'était pas un monstre sans cœur, merci pour lui. Stiles ignorait juste comment rester sérieux alors que son ami lui expliquait, d'une petite voix geignarde, qu'une armée de canards s'apprêtait à envahir la ville et mangerait tout le monde, « et même que tu étais dedans et qu'ils t'avaient mangé la moitié de la joue et qu'on voyait ta langue bouger quand tu parlais ». Ou encore quand Scott sanglotait sur son épaule en suppliant Gargatrouche – Stiles n'avait jamais trop su qui c'était – de ne pas le transformer en Lilliputien.

Peter ? C'était une autre paire de manche.

Scott et lui ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie.

« Tali'. » Suppliant. « Der'. »

La décision que prit Stiles fut mauvaise. Très mauvaise. Elles avaient l'avantage de toutes l'être.

À califourchon sur Peter, il plaqua ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules agitées d'un lycanthrope en panique. Oui, dans la catégorie « mauvaise idée », c'était une mauvaise idée très bien placée. Stiles le bloqua du mieux qu'il put. Ce n'était pas fameux. C'était au moins ça. Les sanglots de Peter ne tarissaient pas. Pas plus que ses appels. Les noms qu'il murmurait avaient beau varier, il s'agissait toujours de celui d'un Hale. Stiles ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'endormi, mais ça ne devait pas être joli-joli. Ce qu'il paierait cher pour avoir de nouveau droit aux canards amateurs de chair humaine et aux Lilliputiens. Ça, au moins, c'était sympathique !

Au bout d'un moment, Peter parut se calmer. Il cessa, peu à peu, de gigoter. De pleurer. D'appeler à l'aide. Sa respiration se calma. Ce n'était pas terminé pour autant. À la place, le loup-garou grimaçait, comme s'il souffrait. Stiles craignit que ce fut le cas. Mais comment ? Peter allait bien, tout à l'heure, au moment où ils étaient montés se coucher. Du bout des doigts, l'humanité frôla la joue de l'avocat. Stiles se sentait impuissant et inutile, comme d'habitude.

« Chhht » Chuchota-t-il. « Chht. Tout va bien, Peter. Tu es à la maison. Dans ton lit. Dans _notre_ lit. Bref, dans _le_ lit. Tout va bien. » Il espérait que ça aiderait. Il rêvait. « Pet' ? »

Tout lui filait entre les doigts. Stiles avait depuis longtemps fait une croix sur le fait de mener une petite vie normale et bien rangée dans un quelconque patelin dans la périphérie de Beacon Hills – voire à Beacon Hills même, mais il n'y tenait pas plus que ça. Il avait mis de côté ses rêves improbables et avait, de manière un peu abrupte certes, remit pied à terre pour revoir ses idéaux à la baisse. Accepter tout ça n'était pas bien compliqué quand ça le condamnait à vivre de folles aventures dignes des romans qu'il dévorait étant ado. Stiles avait vite déchanté.

Accepter tout ça n'avait rien de facile. On lui demandait toujours plus de sacrifice.

Les drames vécus au lycée étaient ce qu'ils étaient. Dramatiques. Il avait fini par faire son deuil sans pour autant oublier. Allison, sa faute. Aiden, sa faute. Scott le loup-garou, sa faute. Oui, beaucoup de choses étaient sa faute... mais à quoi bon ressasser le passé indéfiniment au point d'en oublier le présent et le futur ? Il avait perdu des amis de manière horrible. Il en perdrait encore. Stiles avait fini par accepter que ça faisait partie de sa vie (et c'était quand il l'avait enfin accepté qu'il avait compris qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait, quoi qu'il en pense, il était parfois un peu long à la détente). Tout contrôler était impossible, surtout quand on batifolait avec le surnaturel.

Tout continuait pourtant à lui filer entre les doigts. Il en avait fallu du temps, à Scott et Stiles, pour reconstruire leur amitié ! Les souvenirs étaient là, la confiance ne l'était plus. Ils auraient toujours cette petite rancœur, l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. Pour un peu, ils trinqueraient à leurs actes manqués, les non-dits et les oublis.

Les deux inséparables avaient été séparés. Couille droite et couille gauche avaient appris à vivre séparément. C'est le professeur Harris qui aurait été heureux de ce changement. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'être. Il avait été sacrifié avant. Sa faute, ça aussi.

Rester dans la même pièce que l'Alpha sans se mettre à lui hurler dessus à la première bêtise dite n'avait pas été facile pour Stiles. Accepter que le fils du shérif soit au courant des nouveaux problèmes surnaturels, et s'en approche, y mette son grain de sel, non plus. Scott craignait que Stiles « dérape » de nouveau. _Déraper_. Ça l'avait fait rire jaune, Stiles, quand il avait entendu ça. Comme si on pouvait dire qu'il avait _dérapé_ avec Donovan. Quoi qu'en disent, quoi qu'en pensent Peter et Derek, exceptionnellement d'accord, Stiles n'arrivait pas à ne pas se considérer coupable de cette mort supplémentaire.

Et ça lui filait entre les doigts. Scott lui avait filé entre les doigts. Stiles avait eu du mal à l'accepter. À _définitivement_ l'accepter. Arrêter d'essayer de recomposer un puzzle désormais incomplet c'était la meilleure chose à faire et celle qu'on se plaisait à ignorer. Puis ça s'était fait. D'un coup. Comme ça. Paf. Un matin, Stiles ne l'acceptait toujours pas et puis, finalement, le soir... c'était fini. Emballé, pesé, réglé, tout ce qu'il fallait.

L'élément déterminant était celui allongé aux côtés de Stiles. Peter.

C'était à l'époque où Scott avait encore du mal à accepter que Peter assiste aux réunions. L'homme qui l'avait mordu et avait, de manière purement anecdotique bien sûr, essayé de le tuer ? En leur compagnie ? Et puis quoi encore ! Derek avait insisté, argué que son oncle pouvait être un membre utile à la meute. Qu'il avait les connaissances qui manquaient à la plupart d'entre eux, y compris Stiles et Lydia.

Stiles, mal à l'aise, évitait d'intervenir. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas totalement la confiance de Scott de son côté, alors prendre le parti des Hale ? Non. Mauvais plan.

« Si t'es si convaincu que Peter pense encore qu'il est le grand méchant Loup et toi le petit chaperon rouge, ou un chevreau... t'as qu'à te dire que ça te permettra de le garder à l'œil. »

Même quand il savait qu'il ferait mieux de garder sa langue dans sa poche, Stiles n'était pas capable de le faire. Peter ricana. Scott se vexa.

« Je peux pas garder tout le monde à l'œil, Stiles. Déjà que je dois te surveiller, _toi_ , alors si _lui_ s'ajoute. »

C'est à ce moment-là que le déclic se fit.

« J'ai qu'à surveiller Stiles pendant que Stiles me surveille. » S'était moqué Peter. « Il restera en bonne compagnie et moi aussi. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Moi ? » S'horrifia Peter, une main sur le cœur. Derek roula des yeux. « Certainement pas, Scott. Parole d'honneur. »

« Tu veux rester avec Stiles ? » Reprit l'Alpha, troublé. « Stiles ? »

« Stiles est intelligent. Je te trouve stupide. Rien que pour ça, je choisirai toujours Stiles. » Le loup souriait. « Et il vient d'emménager chez moi... donc ce sera une très bonne surveillance. De chaque instant. »

Une chose était sûre : Scott n'était pas supposé l'apprendre comme ça.

Et, vraiment, tout lui filait entre les doigts. Scott. Son père dont il s'était éloigné, sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment. Lydia qui faisait les recherches seules de son côté et abrégeait au maximum leurs réunions de travail. Peter maintenant.

Stiles avait tout accepté. C'était inévitable, tout ça. Qui restait aussi proche de son meilleur ami toute sa vie durant ? Qui s'amusait à aller chasser du loup-garou les soirs de pleine-lune avec son père passé un certain âge ? Qui ?

Ce n'était pas supposé arriver avec Peter. Les chasseurs, Scott, c'était eux qu'il fallait blâmer. Donc Stiles les blâmait.

o o o

Il s'avéra qu'éveillé, Peter était encore moins rassuré qu'endormi. Le visage de Stiles, si proche du sien, inquiéta plus qu'il ne rassura. Trop près. Trop près et pas assez bien réveillé. Le loup-garou attrapa les hanches de l'humain et le poussa sur le côté. Choqué, l'autre ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher et atterrit sur le matelas, à sa place habituelle. Au moins n'était-il pas assommé par terre. Ou égorgé, se noyant dans son propre sang. Réveiller, même en douceur, un lycanthrope perdu dans un mauvais rêve était une expérience que Stiles ne réitérerait pas. Ou peut-être que si. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?

« Peter ? » Glapit Stiles.

Mais Peter n'était plus dans le lit. Peter était allé se réfugier dans un coin de la chambre. Les jambes ramenées contre lui, les serrant fort, la tête dans les bras, le loup-garou inspirait et expirait lentement. Il se sentait en danger et essayait d'enrayer sa transformation. Une grande respiration. Deux grandes respirations. Trois grandes respirations. Ses mains continuaient à trembler. Les larmes continuaient à couler.

Toujours sur le lit, assis sur ses pieds, Stiles le regardait. Il ne pouvait pas approcher. Il le savait. Ça n'aiderait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Égoïstement, Stiles repoussait et repoussait l'échéance. Laisser Peter seul était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire pour lui rendre service. Lui donner un peu d'intimité pour qu'il puisse se calmer.

« Je vais te faire du thé... » Soupira l'hyperactif, mettant pied à terre. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi. » Passant à côté de lui, Stiles manqua poser une main sur son épaule.

Non. Ne pas le toucher.

o o o

Il ne se précipita pas au rez-de-chaussé. Stiles préférait prendre son temps. Vu l'état dans lequel était Peter, ce ne serait pas du luxe. L'humain prit donc la peine de remettre correctement le cadre au bas des escaliers, qui tendait à toujours pencher d'un côté ou d'un autre, à force de monter, descendre. Il en profita pour replier la couverture dont il s'était servi dans la soirée et s'assurer que les portes étaient toutes bien fermées. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil entre les rideaux pour voir s'il y avait encore de la lumière dans le quartier. Rien. Ils étaient, comme d'habitude, les seuls à ne pas faire comme tout le monde.

Scott avait eu raison de ne pas le croire, tantôt. L'argument qui avait été avancé avait fortement déplu mais, dans les faits, l'Alpha avait raison. Raison d'insister ; de penser que Stiles lui mentait ; de douter de la parole de Peter, qui confirmait celle du premier. Scott n'était plus la gentille andouille, un peu trop naïve, du lycée. Il avait mûri, grandi, appris. Les événements passés l'avaient changé, lui aussi.

Stiles tira sa chaise. Peter avait la fâcheuse manie de toujours vouloir s'asseoir à la même place. À la maison, chez Scott, n'importe où, il avait ses habitudes. La cuisine ne faisait donc pas exception. Les rares fois où l'humain avait eu le malheur d'y poser son illustre postérieur, le loup-garou l'avait regardé fixement, tasse en main, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune daigne changer de place. Ça ne mettait pas bien longtemps. Manger avec Peter, debout à un mètre, qui le regarde bizarrement, comme s'il tentait d'envoyer télépathiquement le message « Tu es à ma place, bouge de là » n'était pas si facile. Stiles s'installa sur le bord de la table, les pieds sur le siège. Il attendait que l'eau soit chaude. Profitait aussi du petit répit qu'il s'était offert.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang. » Chuchota-t-il au plafond.

Lui qui ne voulait pas descendre... le voilà fin heureux de ne plus être dans la chambre.

Les coudes posés sur les genoux, les mains jointes sous son menton alors que sa jambe droite tressautait, Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa d'un bond. Il pensait avoir compris ! Il espérait avoir compris. Debout sur la chaise, les bras levés en V de Victoire, il sauta par terre quand la bouilloire se rappela à son bon vouloir.

o o o

« Tiens. »

Stiles attrapa la main droite de Peter. Le contact entre eux dura plus longtemps que nécessaire pour passer un mug bouillant d'une personne à une autre. Le loup releva les yeux et le regarda faire, l'air ailleurs. Ils se sourirent.

« Merci. » Chuchota Peter.

Quand il était revenu, Stiles avait machinalement allumé la lumière de la chambre pour y voir plus clair, et éviter d'en mettre partout. Il ne s'agissait pas de trébucher sur le fil de la chaîne hi fi dans le coin ou se prendre les pieds dans les jambes de Peter. Le fils du shérif était maintenant en tailleur sur le lit et se battait, distraitement et silencieusement, avec la couverture dans laquelle il souhaitait s'enrouler. La nuit était faite pour s'enrouler dans une couverture comme dans un cocon, point.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Le lycanthrope confirma d'un signe de tête. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés et les traces laissés par les larmes – _wow_ – sur son visage rappelaient que la question était loin d'être stupide... et que la réponse était certainement un mensonge.

« C'est pour ça que depuis deux jours tu dors dans le canap' ? » S'enquit Stiles, décidant de le croire quand même.

Peter haussa les épaules, son thé entre les doigts. Il en but une longue gorgée.

« Tu veux pas en parler ? »

Encore les épaules... et un regard qui le fuyait. C'est sûr que fixer la penderie allait arranger les choses.

« Tu veux que je te foute la paix ? » Proposa enfin Stiles, du bout des lèvres, croisant les doigts sous sa couverture pour avoir droit à un 'non'. « Si tu veux aller dormir dans le salon parce que t'y dors mieux... vas-y. »

« Non. » L'hyperactif tiqua. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être face à Peter, cette nuit. Il était pourtant habitué à ne plus être avec _son_ Peter. « Je. Je vais aller bosser un peu. »

« Bosser ? Il est genre quatre heures... quarante-huit. » Signifia Stiles, après avoir zyeuté vers son radio-réveil. « Je voudrais rien dire mais... tu risques de pas être très efficace, hein. »

Peter sourit. C'était bizarre de le voir sourire alors que ses yeux paraissaient tristes.

« Je suis toujours efficace. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais bien. »

« Sauf tuer Kate. »

Stiles avait envie de se taper pour avoir dit ça.

« Sauf tuer Kate. »

Ils se regardaient et s'évitaient. Mal à l'aise. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, comment le dire. Ils avaient peur de ne pas dire la bonne chose. D'en dire trop ou pas assez. D'envenimer la situation. Stiles ramena un peu plus ses jambes contre lui, afin de couvrir ses pieds de la couverture polaire blanche. Il faisait frisquet dans la chambre, ce soir. Peter ne semblait pas gêné. Toujours par terre, dans son coin, à peine calmé, pas décidé à bouger.

« Quitte à ne pas retourner dormir, ce que je peux comprendre vu que ton portable va pas tarder à sonner... » Plus d'une heure mais c'était un détail à ne pas mentionner. « Tu ferais autant d'aller te doucher. Je t'autorise même à prendre toute l'eau chaude. »

« Je prends toujours toute l'eau chaude. »

« Et c'est un tort. »

Les conseils de Stiles n'étaient pas toujours mauvais. Souvent. Pas toujours. Peter l'approuva, pour une fois.

« Merci. » Murmura le loup-garou. Il approcha du lit et sembla vouloir passer une main dans les cheveux de l'humain. Il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta d'un petit sourire avant de rejoindre la salle d'eau.

C'était pas gagné.

o o o

« Toi. Moi. Tout de suite. »

Jordan leva les yeux de la paperasse qu'il était en train de remplir. Il mordait, de temps en temps, quand il y pensait, dans le sandwich tout près qu'il était allé acheter à la supérette au bout du quartier. Note à lui-même : ne plus le faire. Il était pas fameux. L'adjoint se demandait s'il était bien celui à qui on s'adressait. Vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, tout portait à croire que oui. Stiles était, dieu soit loué, parti déjeuner avec son père et les autres étaient soit en patrouille, soit encore en pause. Le calme. Le silence. La solitude. Parrish en oubliait leur existence à force de supporter Stiles à longueur de journée.

Plongé dans son travail, son repos touchant bientôt à son terme, il avant manqué le bruit des talons qui claquaient sur le carrelage du poste et arrivaient vers lui. Il n'avait pas entendu non plus le toussotement supposé attirer son attention. Jordan sourit en reconnaissant Lydia... avant de s'inquiéter. Lydia ? Pourquoi Lydia ?

« Un problème ? » Les réflexes. Maudits soient-ils. Lydia était associée, à plus forte raison encore que Stiles – un tort – à 'soucis surnaturel'. « Un oméga ? Un cadavre que vous voudriez faire disp-. Oublie ça. Plus de cadavres, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Tu travailles avec Stiles. »

Parrish haussa un sourcil.

« Et avec son père, aussi. Techniquement. »

« Aussi. Mais je veux dire que tu _travailles_ avec Stiles. »

L'homme se recula sur son siège et se massa la nuque. Sa pause était finie plus vite que prévue. La raison pour laquelle il aimait bien être seul, et celle qui le poussait à fuir un maximum de réunions de meutes, lui revenait d'un coup. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette piqûre de rappel mais elle était là.

Les trois-quarts du temps, Jordan n'arrivait pas à suivre le mode de fonctionnement des membres de cette meute. C'était pas faute d'essayer mais la logique lui échappait. Derek grognait tout le temps, pareil à un homme de Neandertal – bien qu'il n'y connaisse pas grand chose à ce sujet. Malia était un beau mélange entre Derek et Peter, tantôt elle grognait, tantôt elle suggérait d'éliminer un problème de la manière la plus radicale qui soit. Rassurant. Mason avait l'art et la manière de se mettre deux Hale et demi à dos. Liam et Kira avaient l'air de trouver tout ce petit monde parfaitement normal. Rien que pour ça ces deux-là entraient d'office dans la catégorie des personnes étranges. Peter et Stiles étaient... Peter et Stiles. L'un commençait à peine à se défaire de l'étiquette « Taré. Psychopathe. Sociopathe. Danger public. Fou. Assassin. Mort. Mort-vivant. Génie du mal. » qui le suivait telle une ombre. L'autre parlait avant de penser, pensait avant de parler, pensait à parler mais ne parlait pas de ce qu'il pensait, parlait de ce qu'il lui faudrait penser mais ne pensait pas à ce dont il fallait parler.

Et le pire... le pire était la logique de Stiles, Peter et Lydia. Bon sang... non. Juste non. Pas moyen que Jordan s'y fasse. Aussi intelligents soient-ils, les suivre relevait parfois du pur génie. Scott y arrivait d'ailleurs étonnamment bien.

« Vous parlez ? »

« Stiles parle. Je me contente de faire semblant d'avoir une conversation avec lui. » Il se moquait d'elle, le bougre. « C'est mon coéquipier. On parle, ouais. »

« Parfait. »

Pas parfait du tout.

L'air de ne pas y faire attention, Lydia posa le sac qu'elle portait à bout de bras sur un coin de bureau, face à celui de son interlocuteur. Le bordel monstre qui s'y accumulait lui firent hausser un sourcil avant même de l'amuser. La tour de Pise, plus haute que l'écran d'ordinateur, version dossiers de police. Les colliers de trombones qui pendaient à sa lampe de bureau. Les vaisseaux spatiaux règles-stylos. Les emballages de gâteaux. La gourmandise de son humain favoris quand il travaillait – Mason ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Stiles. Évidemment. Il y avait au moins une chose qui continuait à ne pas changer et à correctement fonctionner

« Est-ce qu'il parle de Peter et lui ? »

Les joues de Jordan se gonflèrent d'embarras. Lentement, il expira l'air qui s'y trouvait prisonnier. Un sourire crispé aux lèvres, la logique de cette question – comme prévu – lui échappait. Pas pour longtemps.

« C'est un oui. » Comprit Lydia. « Dis m'en davantage. »

« Non. »

« Je ne te demande pas de me raconter leur vie sexuelle, Jordan. »

« Tu es certainement plus au fait que moi à ce sujet. » Grommela l'adjoint.

« Jordan... » Elle avait ce ton. Celui qui inquiétait. Celui qu'utilisaient les parents quand ils attendaient que leur rejeton avoue une faute.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait déjà cédé et répondu à la Banshee.

Kira avait un gros soucis avec le mot « Non », ce dont tout le monde avait conscience, malheureusement pour elle. Malia, qui était assurément une Hale, lui aurait donné tout ce qu'elle voulait avant de mettre Lydia à la porte avec la promesse – en l'air – de l'éliminer si l'envie lui reprenait de venir l'embêter à ce propos. Isaac et Liam auraient voulu se débarrasser d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de découvrir quoi que ce soit de compromettant à leur sujet – et pouvant, à l'avenir, faire l'objet d'un chantage fort mal avisé. Scott était Scott et savait que l'on ne pouvait rien refuser à Lydia Martin. Mason... ah... tiens... comment réagirait Mason ? Parrish savait que Stiles appréciait le second humain. Stiles était de ceux qui considéraient le plus Mason comme un ami, Liam mis à part. Au point de parler de Peter et lui ? Peut-être pas quand même.

« Y a deux jours, j'ai dû passer prendre Stiles car Peter était parti avec sa voiture pour se venger parce qu'il s'était moqué de lui. C'est ça que tu veux savoir ? »

« Possible. Oui. »

« À part ça, je vois pas ce que tu veux entendre. » Dit-il sincère et désolé. « S'il se passait quoi que ce soit d'important, il y a plus de chances pour que Stiles vous en parle, à Scott et toi, qu'à moi. »

« Pas Scott, non. » Lydia soupira. « Stiles a reproché à Scott d'être en partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier. Et c'est moi qui ajoute le 'en partie'. » Elle le fixait. « Y a rien qui te revient ? Il a pas parlé que... que Peter était bizarre ? »

« Peter est toujours bizarre. » Marmonna Jordan entre ses dents. « Mais non. Rien. » Il releva un peu la tête.

« Ton rien vient de se transformer en quelque chose. »

« Il était bizarre, ce matin. »

« Stiles est toujours bizarre. » Le cita Lydia, amusée.

Déçue, la Banshee avait cependant compris qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à apprendre au poste. Elle se prépara à partir. Jordan ne savait rien. Rien qui concernait Stiles et Peter et le problème qu'elle pensait – non, elle en était persuadée – qu'ils rencontraient, en tout cas. Et puis, Parrish devait s'en ficher comme d'une guigne de ce qui se passait chez eux... du moment qu'ils ne s'entre-tuaient pas et ne laissaient pas une tâche de sang de vingt centimètres de diamètre sur le tapis.

« Lydia ! » Jordan n'avait pas haussé le ton. Attirer l'attention de la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à se lever suffisait. « Stiles ne me dit rien. Mais il n'a pas besoin de _dire_ quelque chose pour qu'il y _ait_ quelque chose. Il dort mal. »

« Qui ça 'il' ? Lequel ? »

« Ils _dorment_ mal. » Corrigea l'agent. « Stiles c'est flagrant, vu que je le vois tous les jours. Et Peter c'est certain. Il n'a jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Il évite toujours le sujet. Élude les questions. Se mure dans son silence. Et un silence comme ça, c'est jamais bon. » Jordan soupira. « Quand on l'a trouvé, il a refusé de lâcher Derek toute la durée du trajet. Scott, Chris et moi, c'est comme si nous n'étions pas là. C'est quand il a vu Stiles qu'il s'est enfin éloigné. Il s'est senti en sécurité seulement en présence de Stiles et Derek. »

Elle se mordait la lèvre. Il n'y avait pas que Peter qui évitait le sujet. Ils le faisaient tous... jusqu'à l'explosion de la veille.

« C'est peut-être un loup. Pour lui, il a peut-être connu pire... mais n'oublie pas qu'il est resté dix jours avec eux et qu'on ignore ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir durant ce laps de temps car il n'en parle jamais. Si Stiles et Peter vous assurent que tout va bien... j'ose espérer que vous ne les croyez pas. »

« Pourquoi suis-je ici, selon toi ? »

o o o

« Tu devrais pas manger tout ça... »

« Occupe-toi de tes frites au lieu de baver sur les miennes. » Ronchonna John Stilinski en ramenant sa barquette vers lui – simple précaution. « Et il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion dans la voiture, toi et moi. »

Une paire de nuggets dans la bouche, Stiles interrogea son paternel du regard. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour l'instant. Installés dans un coin du _Dinner_ le plus proche du poste, père et fils passaient un peu de temps rien que tous les deux, loin des sujets qui fâchent. Peter et le surnaturel. Le surnaturel et Peter. Là se trouvaient leurs deux sujets de conversations préférés... et ceux qu'ils aimaient le moins. Le plus jeune craignait pourtant la suite.

« Scott m'a appelé ce matin. »

« _Chérieugement_? » Bingo ! Ses angoisses se confirmaient vites. Stiles n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il avala en vitesse ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, et promit trois cent sept morts différentes et douloureuses à Scott pour l'avoir empêché de pleinement savourer son repas. Et pour s'être plaint à son père, accessoirement. Ils avaient passé l'âge !

« La réunion s'est pas très bien passée, hier. Je me trompe ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules, feignant s'en moquer. C'était pas non plus si terrible. Scotty, toujours dans l'exagération, ce petit !

« Il s'inquiète pour toi. » Soupira le shérif. « D'où son appel. »

« Il a pas à s'inquiéter pour moi. » Grommela Stiles. Il passait sur la défensive. « C'Peter qu'a été séquestré quinze jours, hein. Y bouffait que dalle pendant que je mangeais les bons petits plats de Kira et Liam. Génial. »

« Peter est compris dans le lot. Scott s'inquiète pour toi car il pense que Peter va mal... et Peter est loin d'être un modèle de droiture et de bonne conduite lorsqu'il va mal. »

Quoique la situation ne s'y prêta pas, l'hyperactif commença à sourire. « _Je t'ai montré le cadavre que j'avais dans le coffre de 'ma' voiture et tu m'as cramé la tronche en retour. On a dépassé tout ça, tu crois pas ?_ ».

« Comment il pourrait aller bien, papa ? » Le visage de Stiles avait toujours été particulièrement expressif. Parfait reflet de son état d'esprit. Ou presque. Il le devenait quand on connaissait ses plus gros secrets – les loups-garous, par exemple. « Il a été enlevé à cause de Scott. Il a été torturé à cause de Scott. Il a failli mourir à cause de Scott. »

« À cause de chasseurs, Stiles. »

Stiles secouait la tête. Son père ne devait pas finir de dire ce qu'il avait en tête !

« Scott n'y est pour rien. »

« Mais est-ce que tu peux arrêter, s'il-te-plaît, de penser que Scott est un saint ? » Siffla le fils à son père. « Il est loin d'être le loup-garou parfait et irréprochable en tout point que tu t'imagines qu'il est. »

John s'enfonça sur sa banquette. Une serviette en papier, grasse et chiffonnée, entre les doigts, il soupira.

« Tu penses à quoi exactement quand tu dis ça ? Quand il a utilisé la petite-amie de Liam comme appât ? Quand il a planté tout le monde pour aller vivre à l'autre bout du pays pour ses études ? Ou quand il t'a cru responsable de la mort de Donovan ? »

« Quand il m'a abandonné des heures dans une piscine gelée avec un Derek paralysé dans les bras et une Erica, pas en meilleur état, sur le côté. Quand il m'a menacé, et promis mille tortures, si je ne le libérais pas. Pendant un peu plus qu'une paire de pleine lune. Quand il m'a appelé pour venir lui filer un coup de main parce qu'il avait kidnappé le mec qu'on avait blessé dans la journée et qu'il venait de transformer en loup-garou. » Énuméra Stiles. « Je continue ? J'en ai encore plein en stock. Quand il a envoyé Peter et Derek tout droit à l'abattoir, alors que Chris et Jordan lui soufflaient à l'oreillette que c'était une belle idée de merde. Quand il a voulu enfermer Peter, et pas à Eichen, juste après qu'ils l'aient retrouvé car il avait peur qu'il perde le contrôle. Quand il a demandé à Isaac de l'attaquer par surprise à la sortie du boulot pour voir comment il gérait ça. Scott n'est pas méchant. Il n'est pas idiot non plus. Mais l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, bordel ! »

Leur table resta silencieuse. Père et fils grignotèrent, sans entrain, les quelques frites qui restaient sur leur plateau. D'une même voix, ils refusèrent la carte de dessert. Pas aujourd'hui.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce qui va pas avec Peter. » Avoua Stiles juste avant de régler la note. « Mais tu me dirais de partir. De rentrer à la maison. Qu'il est dangereux, instable. Tu dis déjà qu'il l'est sans que j'ai à te dire quoi que ce soit donc. Voilà.»

« Mon grand... »

« Il était complètement paniqué cette nuit. » C'était dit. « Il paniquait au point de me réveiller et... et, je sais pas si tu sais, probable que tu saches pas d'ailleurs, mais Peter y bouge pas la nuit, tu vois. Genre... pas du tout. Et... et je pense que c'est pas la première fois. Ça fait deux jours que je le retrouve sur le canap'. Et y m'réveille pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Le shérif secoua la tête. Négatif. Pas la moindre idée. « Parce qu'il veut me savoir reposé vu le boulot de timbré que je fais. Quatre-vingt dix pourcents de mon boulot consiste à faire la paperasse pour raconter ce que j'ai fais les dix pourcents restants. Je risque plus d'être blessé à tourner sur ma chaise en mâchouillant le capuchon de mon stylo qu'autre chose. Non que je me plaigne, mais... mais voilà. »

Les coudes sur la table, Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

« Il a peur quand je le touche. Il a peur des portes qui claquent. Et tu sais que pour un loup-garou, une porte est très vite considérée comme claquante. C'est phénoménal, ça. » Stiles ne riait pas. « Il s'enferme dans son bureau pour y bosser pendant des heures. Il zappe la moitié des repas, et l'autre moitié il grignote à peine. C'est con mais... il me rappelle toi... y a quelques années... quand tu me fuyais. Tu m'aimais encore mais... c'était tout. Plus d'affection. Plus de _marques_ d'affection. »

« Il a certainement besoin de temps. »

Stiles hocha la tête.

« Il a surtout besoin d'en parler, ouais. Et je suis absolument pas celui qui devrait l'écouter. »

« Tu devrais demander à Jordan ou Melissa. » Conseilla John. « Christopher éventuellement mais... vu leurs antécédents, je suis pas certain que ce soit judicieux. »

« Si je le force il va se braquer et me tuer. » Stiles vit son père se tendre à ces mots. « Papa ! Façon de parler ! Peter me tuera pas. On en a déjà parlé. »

* * *

 _Fin du neuvième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de bièraubeurre empoisonnée ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le dixième chapitre, Coeur de meute._

 _J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress & co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

 _Skayt_


	10. Coeur de meute

_Hello, hello,_

 _Wouhou ! Dixième chapitre ! Dixième chapitre est une belle avance pour moi, que ce soit dans les chapitres intégralement rédigés/terminés que dans ceux uniquement brouillonnés. Le chapitre 28 est en cours de rédaction (au brouillon, donc) et marque, plus ou moins, la fin de la seconde "partie" de More Human Than Human. A vue de nez, je dirais donc que la fic comportera une quarantaine de chapitres, environ (peut-être plus, donc) étant donné que j'ai encore beaucoup à dire et montrer._

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre :D Teteneem_

 _Pas de scène(s) en italique(s) aujourd'hui... désolée ! Il n'y en aura pas non plus dans celui de samedi prochain... mais la suite du chapitre 8 "Oncle et neveu" sera dans le chapitre du 27 février._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - Coeur de meute**

Il avait peut-être décidé de se rendre ici de son propre chef, sans que personne ne tente de l'influencer – pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là vu que personne n'était au courant – mais ce n'était pas pour autant facile pour Peter de pousser cette satanée porte d'entrée. Il savait que, sitôt l'aurait-il fait, faire marche arrière lui serait impossible. Interdit. Quelle idée, aussi, de foutre une clochette ridicule pile à cet endroit. Quelle autre utilité que celle de prendre le potentiel client en traître ? Le contraindre à rester maintenant qu'il avait annoncé sa présence.

Quand faut y aller... faut y aller.

Peter avait passé la journée à peser le pour et le contre. Ou _presque_ la journée. En tous les cas, il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à y penser. Harry lui avait demandé ce qui se passait et si tout allait bien pour lui – puis s'était enfui en courant avant d'obtenir sa réponse... qu'il n'aurait, de toutes manières, pas eue. Catherine, elle, avait demandé, l'air de pas y toucher, qui était Alan. Elle avait toujours eu le chic pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Peter – très pratique pendant les cours – puis d'esquiver les réflexions qui suivaient invariablement. Elle ne manqua pas, au passage, de demander pourquoi elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, elle qui se targuait de tout connaître de la vie de Peter ! Si seulement elle savait...

« Parce que c'est un con. Et je ne te parle pas de tout, Cath'. »

« Sache que c'est un tort. » Catherine posa une main sur l'épaule du loup-garou près duquel elle était et lui baisa la joue, tout sourire. « Je devrais tout savoir afin d'être la plus efficace possible. »

« Tu es déjà la plus efficace possible. »

« De toute évidence non. »

Un des arguments clés qui avaient eu raison de l'avocat, et qui avaient achevé de le convaincre de faire un arrêt par la case « clinique vétérinaire » avant de rentrer... fut le fait que c'était le jour de congé de Scott. S'il ne s'y rendait pas aujourd'hui, Peter serait contraint d'attendre une semaine pour interroger Deaton et avoir un semblant de début de réponse qui, il le savait déjà, ne lui suffirait absolument pas. Les réponses de l'émissaire ne suffisaient jamais. Une semaine. Le lycan n'était même pas sûr de tenir aussi longtemps sans perdre la boule. Encore une fois.

« Peter ? » S'étonna Alan.

Il fallait dire que Peter ne venait jamais le voir de son plein gré. Il ne venait jamais le voir tout court, d'ailleurs. Le loup-garou, contrairement à ses compagnons de meute, n'accordait qu'une confiance très, très limitée au vétérinaire-émissaire. Ça remontait à son adolescence. Les années ne l'avaient pas changé de ce côté-ci... et ça n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu invoquer le monstre spaghetti volant. »

« Peter. »

La mâchoire du loup se contracta. Peter expira lentement et fuit le regard du vétérinaire. Il prenait déjà sur lui alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé à parler, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore effleurer le vif du sujet. Ça commençait bien. Autant faire demi-tour de suite.

« Il se pourrait que j'ai un problème. » Marmonna néanmoins l'avocat, se fustigeant mentalement d'être entré au lieu de fuir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité ici. « Et tu es, à ma connaissance, le seul à avoir connu les Hale. La _meute_ Hale. »

« J'étais l'émissaire de ta sœur, oui. Mais tu dois t'en souvenir... non ? »

Des questions. Toujours des questions. Peter hocha la tête.

« On pourrait... aller ailleurs ? » La situation n'était pas idéale pour parler. Ainsi exposés, à portée d'oreille de n'importe qui, la porte du cabinet non verrouillée... hors de question d'aborder le problème – même en surface – et le pourquoi de sa visite. « Si tu pouvais, hmm, m'ouvrir, ça ne serait pas de refus. »

On avait beau davantage lui forcer la main que lui demander une faveur, ça n'empêcha pas Deaton d'obtempérer. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui amenait Peter. Il tira le taquet qui verrouillait la porte de sorbier et l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le loup-garou. Sans un merci, sans même un regard, Peter passa derrière le comptoir et gagna la salle de soin.

L'humain connaissait Peter depuis son plus jeune âge, pour avoir toujours été l'émissaire des Hale. De Kieran et Hestia d'abord, de Talia ensuite. Laura était partie. Peter ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Derek n'avait pas eu le temps de le considérer comme son émissaire – il avait par contre poussé Scott à ne pas réitérer l'erreur. Alan l'avait vu grandir. Évoluer. Apprendre. Désapprendre. Perdre et gagner. Changer. Comprendre le monde qui l'entourait. Détester ce qu'il y voyait. Il n'avait, par contre, jamais compris la méfiance de Peter à son égard. La seule chose qui, malgré les années et les épreuves traversées, n'avait jamais changé. La seule chose que l'enfant, l'adolescent et l'adulte avaient de commun c'était ça. Juste ça.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Le nez froncé, Peter grimaçait. « C'est vrai. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu es aussi payé pour tuer ceux que tu es supposé soigner. » Le loup alla entrouvrir la fenêtre. « Ou les laisser souffrir pendant quelques années. » Il se tourna vers le vétérinaire, posant nonchalamment les mains près des multiples médicaments entreposés là. « Alors ? Combien en as-tu tué pendant qu'on me torturait ? Tu aurais aimé qu' _ils_ t'invitent à leur petite fête, hein ? »

Il valait mieux ignorer les dernières remarques. Peter cherchait à se faire chasser manu militari avec ses stupides provocations. Le loup avait dû hésiter et prendre sur lui pour venir. Une fois devant le fait accompli, face à une personne prête à l'écouter et l'aider, maintenant qu'il était bien trop tard pour lui de partir, Peter préférait faire machine arrière. Ou presque. Il n'allait pas au bout des choses. Il avait un problème, après tout. Il semblait penser que Deaton était le seul être susceptible de lui venir en aide – certainement à raison. Si Alan le chassait avant qu'il n'ait pu parler... alors Alan serait fautif si ça empirait. Pas lui. N'est-ce pas ?

Ça ressemblerait bien au personnage, songea avec amertume l'émissaire.

« Que se passe-t-il, Peter ? » Demanda-t-il à la place.

« Il y avait un humain dans le cœur de la meute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur de la meute. Le noyau central de celle-ci. Depuis combien de temps Alan n'avait-il plus entendu cette expression ? Il parlait rarement de ça avec sa sœur – leurs divergences d'opinions y étant pour beaucoup – et Scott était un mordu dans une meute disparate au possible. Derek avait perdu cet usage. Seul Peter aujourd'hui employait encore ces termes. Certainement le fruit de ses lectures passées et présentes.

Le cœur de la meute désignait les membres les plus proches de l'Alpha – des Alphas dans le cas des Hale de l'époque. Ce n'était pas forcément les Bêtas les plus forts de la meute ou les enfants des-dits Alphas qui s'y trouvaient. La confiance était le maître mot. Le seul qui importait. Les Bêtas qui avaient le plus confiance en leurs Alphas, et qui avaient tout celle de ceux-ci en faisaient partis. C'était ceux qui assistaient à toutes les réunions – d'urgence ou non. Ceux avec lesquels on discutait des plans au lieu de simplement les mettre devant le fait accompli.

Le cœur de la meute McCall avait longtemps été restreint. Stiles et Scott. Scott et Stiles. Aujourd'hui plus élargi, Stiles n'en faisait en revanche plus partie... quand bien même continuait-il à assister à chacune des réunions.

Alan contourna sa table de soin, l'air de ne pas y toucher. Être proche de Scott ne le dérangeait pas. De Liam, Derek ou Isaac non plus. Malia savait se contrôler. Kira maîtrisait ses capacités. Deaton avait toujours quelques doutes au sujet de Peter. Talia vivante, Peter n'était déjà pas le loup le plus stable qui soit. C'était pire aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas cru ceci possible. Deaton préférait donc mettre un peu de distance entre le lycanthrope et lui, histoire d'être un peu mieux protégé et d'avoir quelques précieuses secondes devant lui pour réagir au besoin.

« J- »

« Je veux dire... la meute était grande avant de se dissoudre et se disperser après l'incendie, j'en suis conscient mais... dans le cœur de meute, il... il y avait un humain. »

« Pas à ce que je sache, non. »

Peter roula des yeux.

« Même Stiles sentirait ton mensonge... et pas parce qu'il est un menteur invétéré. » Le loup fusilla l'émissaire. « Il y avait un humain dans le cœur de meute. Je ne te demande pas de confirmer ou d'infirmer mes dires. J'ai raison et tu as tort. Tort de penser pouvoir me faire avaler le contraire. Tort de penser qu'une infime partie de moi doute. Tort de penser pouvoir commencer à me faire douter. Tu as tort. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il est devenu après l'incendie. »

« Il s'en est sorti. Il est en vie. Ne me demande pas de t'en dire davantage, je ne peux pas. »

La tête de l'avocat se balança de haut en bas, plusieurs fois. Peter sourit en coin. Il acceptait cette réponse, plus honnête que celle qui l'avait précédé.

« Et pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de son existence à Derek et Laura lorsqu'ils se pensaient seuls ? »

« Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Qu'aurait-il pu faire, dis-moi ? » Deaton le regardait droit dans les yeux. « Il n'est qu'humain. »

« Stiles n'est qu'un humain or il a géré la première pleine lune de Scott... alors que tu es le pro, l'émissaire, et que tu as laissé le gamin se débrouiller seul. » Contra Peter. Certes, il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité dans cet événement mais on ne faisait pas son procès, là. « Et il avait grandi entouré de loups. Il devait pouvoir se défendre, se protéger et aider. Surtout s'il était dans le cœur. »

« Laura et Derek ont eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation avant de se maîtriser lors des pleines lunes qui ont fait suite au drame. »

Peter céda sur ce point. Alan souhaitait le baratiner ? Qu'il le baratine ! Le lycanthrope avait d'autres questions à poser, d'autres pistes à explorer et préférait les aborder au plus vite. Il n'était pas tant venu chercher des réponses que des éclaircissements pour ses recherches futures – même si, dans un monde parfait, l'émissaire aurait répondu sans mentir, lui facilitant ainsi l'existence.

Bien sûr, Peter espérait aussi que Deaton accepterait de lui donner un petit coup de pouce. L'envie de demander ce service le quittait peu à peu.

Les problèmes de confiance dans la meute étaient décidément bien trop présents.

o o o

« Pourquoi avons-nous tous oublié son existence ? À l'humain. »

Malgré ses efforts, Peter n'arrivait pas à faire s'encastrer les quelques pièces que Deaton daignait lui donner. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Un non-dit. Un flou. Un vide. Ça l'agaçait. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

Ne pas comprendre, c'était laisser la porte ouverte aux dangers. Aux chasseurs. Aux créatures en tout genre. À tous ceux qui, pour une raison ou une autre, souhaitaient leur peau. Ne pas comprendre, c'était s'exposer à des risques inutiles. Combien de situations périlleuses auraient-ils pu éviter, avec la meute, s'ils avaient toujours su ? Beaucoup. Trop. Beaucoup trop pour que sa rancœur vis-à-vis de l'émissaire ne puisse se justifier de la sorte.

Même s'il y avait encore bien des choses susceptibles de l'expliquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ? Quand ? »

Deaton était forcément responsable. Qui, si ce n'était lui ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Plus que _quand_ et _pourquoi_ , je me demande comment tu peux te souvenir de ça, et ce dont tu peux te souvenir. »

« Pas d'importance. »

« Si ça n'avait pas d'importance, tu ne serais pas ici. »

Pire que toutes les non-réponses de Deaton : ses questions.

L'homme n'était pas idiot. Peter aurait préféré qu'il le soit. Si le vétérinaire avait été un parfait abruti, au même titre que son jeune employé – oui, c'était gratuit – l'avocat lui aurait nettement moins tenu rancune. Ç'aurait été normal qu'Alan ne réponde pas à toutes leurs questions. Normal qu'ils se retrouvent parfois dans la panade à cause de ses silences.

« Pas. D'importance. »

Sa tête penchait légèrement sur la droite tandis qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur les lèvres de Deaton. La situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Peter perdait patience. À se demander comment il s'y prenait pour se maîtriser face à ses clients et ne pas leur présenter le mur ou le coin de la table à la première occasion.

« Tu attends de moi que je sois entièrement honnête avec toi et tu me caches pourtant des choses, Peter. » D'où son sourire... « Tu sais pourtant que chaque détail à son importance, dans une histoire. Tu t'en es toujours amusé, plus jeune. Il me semble même avoir dû, à plusieurs reprises, aider ta sœur à refaire toute l'histoire en comblant les trous laissés par tes mensonges. »

« Pour ce que ça te réussit, d'être honnête. » Cingla Peter, les poings serrés, appréciant peu la mention à Talia. « Tu ne dis que ce qui t'arrange, et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Il me semble avoir dû, à plusieurs reprises, faire des recherches pour ma sœur afin de combler les trous laissés dans tes explications... ayant pour but de nous garder en vie. » Le ton était venimeux. « Comment la meute peut-elle te faire confiance en toutes occasions, j'avoue ne pas comprendre... et pareil pour l'ancienne, qui acceptait de te _le_ confier à la pleine lune. C'est... insensé. »

Les sourcils haussés de Deaton disaient l'inverse.

« Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance, Peter. »

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules. Cette critique ne l'atteignait pas. Il était le premier à le revendiquer.

« Et pourtant tu es là... pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Or Derek et Stiles risqueraient de vouloir m'aider. »

De l'avis de Peter, Deaton méritait complètement cette pique.

De l'avis de Deaton ? Tout l'inverse.

« Passons. » Souffla l'émissaire. Essayer de faire comprendre à Peter que son attitude était irraisonnée ne servirait à rien. Il était trop têtu, trop borné, et son animosité bien trop ancienne. « Tu es venu pour en savoir plus sur l'humain ? »

« Bravo. Tu as deviné ça seul ou tu as demandé l'aide du chien que tu viens d'euthanasier ? »

Encore heureux que les face à face entre Alan et Peter fussent rares !

« Peter... »

« Je me souviens pas de grand chose. » Grommela enfin Peter. « Rien que son prénom m'échappe. Son visage. Tout. Il n'y a que des bribes, qui reviennent, et elles... elles sont comme... pourries par mon subconscient et votre tour de ' _abracadabra zoupla zoupla_ ' à la con. Ça me met systématiquement à la place de l'humain. » Le loup-garou ricanait fasse à l'absurdité qu'il venait de dire à haute et intelligible voix. « À chaque fois, c'est comme si j'étais l'humain. À. Chaque. Fois. »

« Et combien y a-t-il eut de fois, précisément ? »

« Trois ou quatre. »

« Étrange. »

Deaton n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça étrange. Peter manqua ce détail.

« De quoi penses-tu te souvenir ? »

« C'est surtout des... événements isolés et sans aucune espèce d'importance. Mais... le... le... le mari de Tali' avait l'air, dans tous, de... hm... beaucoup tenir à lui. »

« Et c'est ce qui t'étonne ? » Comprit l'homme.

« ... »

« Alex n'était... il n'est pas comme toi. Il n'était pas un Hale. Il aimait les autres et la différence ne lui faisait pas aussi peur qu'à ta famille. Elle ne le faisait pas fuir. Je pense que c'est notamment à cause de ça qu'il n'a jamais voulu reconnaître tes parents comme ses Alphas. »

Peter grinça des dents.

« Tu étais certainement trop jeune pour le percevoir ainsi mais c'est ce que ta famille a toujours eu tendance à faire : éviter, voire fuir, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Alex était le plus à l'aise avec l'humanité dans sa globalité, et avec l'humain en particulier. Naître humain dans une famille de loups est chose rare, quoique considérablement plus fréquent que naître loup dans une famille humaine. Et les Hale étaient une meute de loups sur... je ne sais combien de générations. Ils n'étaient pas préparés. » Deaton zyeutait souvent vers son locuteur, s'assurant qu'il l'écoutait toujours et ne s'imaginait pas mille plans pour le tuer dans l'instant. « Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est qu'Il avait de la chance d'avoir Alex. »

« Oui. Lui au moins a eu Alex. » Siffla le loup.

« Peter... »

« Non. Pas de _Peter_ qui tiennent. Alex aimait cet humain plus que sa famille. C'est ce que vous venez de dire. Alex n'aurait jamais dû privilégier un humain au détriment des siens. »

« C'était un humain dans une meute de loups, Peter. »

« Stiles a été un humain dans une meute de loups jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mason. Ça ne l'a pas tué que je sache. » Non, ça aurait juste pu.

« La question ne se pose pas dans la meute de Scott car le problème ne se présente pas. De base, elle est très disparate. Peu commune. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire « unique » mais c'n'est pas loin. »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Son attitude disait une chose : abrège.

« Humains, Kitsune, Banshee, Garous se mélangent parfaitement. Vous vous comprenez plus ou moins tous. » Plus moins que plus, songea le lycan, amer. « Les Hale étaient des loups. Uniquement des loups. Ils savaient comment vivaient, pensaient, réagissaient les loups-garous... nettement moins les humains. Pas plus que les bases nécessaires pour survivre et se fondre dans la masse. »

On écoutait à peine l'émissaire.

« Isaac, Liam et Scott ont été transformés par Derek, Scott et toi. » Comme si Peter l'ignorait ! « Ils savent ce que signifie être humain. Le sais-tu, toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Et le savais-tu avant de vivre avec Stiles ? »

« Non. »

Le vétérinaire hocha la tête. Souriait. Rassuré. Peter ne semblait pas prêt à croire en la thèse du souvenir, du souvenir pur et dur. Qu'il ait un jour pu être humain, et juste humain, était une idée qu'il rejetait en bloc sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Et de quoi penses-tu te souvenir ? »

« De choses insignifiantes. Je viens de le dire. »

Le vieux devenait-il gâteux ?

« Je sais. Mais que se passe-t-il dans ces événements tellement insignifiants que tu viens m'en parler ? »

« Pff. » Peter ferma les yeux et haussa les épaules. Un instant, Alan crut revoir l'adolescent en colère après sa sœur pour l'avoir obligé à passer au cabinet après les cours pour demander un renseignement à l'émissaire. « Un bras cassé. Un anniversaire. Des chasseurs. »

Les yeux ronds, Deaton ne manqua pas de réagir.

« Pardon ? »

« Des chasseurs. On se faisait attaquer. »

« On ? »

« Derek et moi. » Peter ricana. « C'est ce que je m'évertue à te dire ! C'est débile. Derek et moi. Des chasseurs. Les mêmes chasseurs que... je suis en train de tout mélanger et... faut que ça cesse, Alan. »

« Si tu fais des cauchemars à cause de ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier, ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais en parler. C'est à un psy. »

« Si je voulais parler de mes états d'âme à quelqu'un, il est certain que ce n'est pas ton écoute que j'irais chercher. » Cracha Peter. « Mais je cherche une solution. Tu viens de me confirmer qu'il y avait un humain dans la meute avant. Je ne veux pas le retrouver. Il est assurément bieeeen mieux sans nous. Je me fiche aussi pas mal de ne plus avoir souvenir de lui. Ça m'arrange, même. Ce que je veux, c'est arrêter de rêver que je suis un putain d'humain à qui il arrive que des couilles. Ou, au moins, ne... ne pas me voir humain et blessé par des chasseurs. C'est plutôt traumatisant, je t'assure. »

« Peter. »

« Je viens à peine de finir de cicatriser. Je te demande pas de régler ce satané problème de cicatrisation, j'ai fini par apprendre à vivre avec ; même si j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi j'ai une cicatrisation plus lente que la normale. Je veux juste... je veux que tu assumes un peu ton rôle d'émissaire, pour une fois. Que tu fasses ce qu'il faut pour régler un problème, DES problèmes, dont tu es le responsable originel. »

Deaton enfonça discrètement sa main dans un pot, posé sur une étagère de sa table de soin, et, sans se faire remarquer, dessina un cercle autour de lui.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Peter. » Affirma-t-il ensuite. « On, on ne sait même pas ce qui t'arrive précisément. »

« On ne sait pas. » Répéta le loup-garou. « On ne sait pas. C'est ta devise, non ? Si on était encore au temps des blasons et devises familiales, la tienne serait _I know nothing_. Sacré émissaire que l'émissaire qui ne sait rien. »

« Peter. »

Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à soupirer la même chose.

« Tu as su nous priver, _tous_ , des souvenirs de l'humain... et tu vas faire en sorte de m'en priver, encore une fois. Tu as mon autorisation, cette fois, pour faire mumuse sur mon cerveau. Utilise ta poudre de perlimpinpin, du wicca, de la magie noire s'il le faut... mais retire-moi ça ! »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Un peu que tu peux. » Ses yeux clignotèrent de bleu. « Règle. Moi. Ça. Immédiatement. » Peter était désespéré. « Je n'en dors plus la nuit. Je panique. Je deviens fou. » Et son ricanement tendait à confirmer ses dires. « Tu as les plein pouvoir sur ma personne mais fait ce qu'il faut. »

Désormais chacun d'un côté de la table, ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, l'impression de faire du sur place. Il fallait que quelqu'un baisse les armes. Soit l'avocat arrêtait d'insister sur ces derniers points, soit le vétérinaire cédait un peu de terrain et répondait aux questions posées.

Il ne fallait pas rêver.

« Il faut que tu trouves et acceptes qui est l'humain. » Soupira Deaton. « C'est la seule chose que je peux faire à mon niveau. »

« Que je trouve et que j'ac- quoi ? » Peter tiqua. « Je te dis que je me fiche de savoir qui il est. En quoi savoir qui il est m'empêchera de tout mélanger ? »

Le sombre crétin qui suivit fut juste sous-entendu.

« Y a-t-il des constantes dans tes rêves ? Des événements qui reviennent tou- »

« Je sais ce qu'est une constante, merci. » Ne pas passer par le cabinet après le boulot aurait été une idée plus judicieuse. « Alex. Il est presque toujours là. »

« Mais encore... »

« Je suis humain. » Deaton sourit, heureux d'entendre ça et de voir ce froncement de sourcils. L'idée commençait à faire son chemin, on dirait. « Et Derek. Derek est toujours là... Derek s'en est sorti. Après l'incendie, Derek... » Peter grimaça. « Derek était humain ? »

Ce n'était pas gagné. Pas gagné du tout. Dire que le loup était un des trois piliers de la meute dès lors qu'il fallait faire quelques recherches surnaturelles – ou non. Stiles et Lydia étant évidemment les deux autres chargés de cette lourde et noble mission. La jeune Banshee se chargeait, en règle générale, de traduire les ressources les plus anciennes que pouvait trouver le couple. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'ils daignaient lui en faire part et ne se lançaient pas dans un de leurs stupides concours de « Qui est le meilleur traducteur ? ». Ça ne finissait jamais bien ce genre d'affaire. Une paire de fois déjà, Peter avait dû aller trouver refuge chez Derek car il avait perdu. Stiles, lors de ses défaites, préférait squatter chez son père et le remettre à la « nourriture pour lapin ».

« Derek n'était pas humain quand il était enfant. »

« Pourquoi tu me réponds ? »

« On risquerait, autrement, de m'accuser de ne jamais répondre. » Deaton était calme.

Pour la première fois, Peter parut vraiment apprécier la réponse donnée. Il fit un signe de tête à Deaton, amusé. Pour autant, il décida qu'il s'était suffisamment attardé ici – pour rien – et que le moment de partir était amplement dépassé. C'était pas tout mais il était à deux doigts de rêver rejoindre son bureau pour se remettre à ses dossiers. Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire davantage. »

Une main sur la poignée, la porte d'ores et déjà entrouverte, Peter se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, je t'assure. »

L'autre était étonné. C'était plutôt... gentil de sa part et vraiment inhabituel.

« Je suis venu ici sans nourrir beaucoup d'espoir. Tu ne nous aides jamais du premier coup. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'aujourd'hui fasse exception, n'est-ce pas ? » L'avocat souriait à mesure que son interlocuteur se tendait. « Maintenant, quand la situation empirera, et elle empirera, je connais Beacon Hills, je connais la meute, je connais ma chance... elle empirera. Donc quand elle empirera, je pourrai te tenir pour unique responsable de ce qui se passe. »

« Tu es venu pour pouvoir, à l'avenir, me détester davantage ? »

« Non. Te mépriser. » Peter mit à mal les quelques mètres qu'il venait de franchir, bien qu'il eut toujours prévu de partir. La porte de sorbier avait été refermée, de toute façon. Il en était persuadé. Le petit vicieux qui lui faisait fasse ne lui aurait pas laissé une aussi belle échappatoire. « Tu te targues tout savoir mais tu ne vaux pas un clou. »

« Peter... »

« Tsht ! » Il le coupa net. « John, Mason et Liam m'ont retrouvé. Christopher s'est chargé de les faire entrer dans la planque. Melissa, Kira et Jordan m'ont soigné. Stiles et Lydia continuaient leur veille pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres problèmes qui risquaient de leur tomber dessus, d'autant plus que j'étais hors service et un sacré poids mort, pour eux. Même Scott servait à quelque chose. Il maintenait tout le monde calme. Tu as tué combien de chats, le mois dernier ? » Même attaque que tantôt. Ils tournaient en rond. « Tu n'aides jamais. À part quand ta vie commence à, hypothétiquement, être menacée. C'est du beau. »

Peter n'était pas la personne la mieux placée pour faire ce genre de réflexions. Peu importait. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de les faire, de toute façon. Le loup-garou refit quelques pas dans la salle de soin et commença à contourner la table. Il se rapprochait vraiment de Deaton. Il se rapprochait même tellement que son regard finit par se poser sur la poudre noire que le vétérinaire avait autour de lui. Peter grinça.

« Mettez vos vies entre mes mains, je ne mettrai pas la mienne entre les vôtres. »

Pas un mot.

« Ne te fatigue pas. Je connais la sortie. » Les épaules bien droites, la tête haut, Peter refit demi-tour. « Et si la porte est fermée comme je crois qu'elle est fermée, je n'aurai qu'à me tenir en embuscade de l'autre côté, attendre que tu l'ouvres pour partir... puis t'égorger. » Le loup sourit devant la mine déconfite de l'humain. « Je plaisante, Alan. »

* * *

 _Fin du dixième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de loutres qui dansent la javanaise ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le onzième chapitre, Te souviens-tu ? (oui, avec Derek au programme)_

 _J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress & co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

 _\- Actuellement, petit "sondage" pour savoir quels cousins/cousines vous souhaiterez revoir. Qui voudriez-vous voir sauvé ? (et un autre qui concerne Harry Potter ;))_

 _Skayt_


	11. Te souviens-tu ?

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je pense que j'ai jamais été aussi contente de mon "rythme" pour une fic. Peu importe laquelle. Autant pour la publi" des chapitres que pour l'avance, le brouillon, tout ça._

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre :D Teteneem fort fort_

 _Pas de scène(s) en italique(s) aujourd'hui... mais la semaine prochaine il y a la suite de celui du 8, Oncle et neveu._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 - Te souviens-tu ?**

On sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Bon gré, mal gré – et surtout parce qu'il avait reconnu le « Derek » de son oncle – Derek s'était levé pour aller ouvrir. Il détestait qu'on vienne le déranger à l'improviste. Un appel ou un SMS avant, au moins, c'était quand même pas la mer à boire ! Pour Peter, si. Pour Stiles aussi. Heureusement, ils étaient aussi les deux intrus qui gênaient le moins Derek. Qui aurait parié là-dessus quelques années plus tôt ? Personne. Pas même un vieil ivrogne ou le plus fou de Eichen House.

« Faut qu'on parle. »

Derek espérait bien que ce soit pour parler que son oncle s'incrustait de la sorte. Ce soir n'était pas celui où il se sentait prêt à héberger Peter pour la nuit ; ou simplement le laisser comater sur son canapé devant un film quelconque « que Stiles n'aurait jamais accepté de regarder » pour finalement repartir au milieu de celui-ci car « en fait c'est nul et l'autre abruti aurait eu raison de pas vouloir le voir, je viens de perdre une heure de ma seconde vie, là ». L'air de rien, agissant comme si tout était normal, Peter décala Derek qui bloquait encore le passage. Le plus jeune ne se formalisa pas de cette intrusion. Son aîné avait frappé et attendu qu'on vienne lui ouvrir... c'était pas si mal, à bien y regarder.

« Ramène tes fesses, Derek. » Ordonna juste Peter, prenant d'ores et déjà ses aises sur le canapé.

Cette scène était devenue monnaie courante ces dernières années. Depuis que Stiles et lui avaient déménagé encore plus. Derek sourit. Son jeune lui avait toujours espéré que ça se passerait ainsi. Puis la vie avait fait qu'il avait cessé d'y croire.

« Dis, tu te souviens de quand on était gosses ? » Telle fut la première question que posa véritablement son oncle, les bras appuyés sur le dossier du canapé, le pied gauche posé sur la table basse. Provocateur. Il savait que son cadet détestait qu'il fasse ça.

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

« Tu te souviens des réunions de famille où toute la meute était invitée, y compris les autres morveux ? »

« Les autres morveux avaient notre âge, Peter. » Souffla Derek. « Ton âge plus que mon âge, d'ailleurs. »

« Ouais. Peu importe. » Il se redressa pour attraper la télécommande, posée sur le coussin à son opposé, afin de baisser le son du téléviseur.

Ne pas chercher à comprendre. Ne pas chercher à comprendre. Derek savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire de réflexions à Peter quant à sa fâcheuse tendance à poser des questions et se ficher des réponses obtenues. On pouvait le faire, bien sûr, c'était juste fortement déconseillé si l'on souhaitait éviter un argumentaire en quarante-deux points cherchant à expliquer pourquoi écouter ce que disaient les autres était terriblement surfait. Après un tour de clé, machinal plus qu'autre chose, Derek rejoignit son aîné au salon. Il n'alla pas prendre place sur le canapé ou sur un fauteuil. Rester debout diminuerait son calvaire de six minutes.

« Je peux te... laisse-moi te poser une question. »

Derek n'était pas Stiles. Derek n'était pas non plus Peter. À la question « Puis-je te poser une question ? » il ne répondait pas que c'était déjà fait et se contentait d'un oui plus traditionnel. Peter étant Peter, et Peter vivant avec Stiles... il avait pris l'habitude de reformuler la demande afin de minimiser les risques.

« Pose-moi ta question puis fiche-moi l'camp. » Marmonna le benjamin. Oui, le 'oui' c'était pas à tous les coups. « Je suis en train de préparer le dîner et... »

« T'es surtout en train de faire cramer le dîner. »

Bien qu'un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de Peter, il ne l'était pas. Derek n'avait pas manqué le rapide coup d'œil qui avait été jeté vers la sortie. Son oncle évaluait la distance entre les deux points et le temps nécessaire pour s'enfuir si besoin. Son aîné s'était crispé. L'odeur du plat tout préparé, qu'il était supposé simplement réchauffer et ne pas pouvoir rater, rappelant d'autres souvenirs à son bon vouloir.

Peter se reprit vite. Il ne risquait rien. Chez Derek, il ne risquait rien. Le loup-garou secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et reporta son attention sur son neveu.

« Peter... accouche, tu veux ? »

L'autre s'humidifia les lèvres et grimaça.

« J'arrive pas à remettre le doigt sur le prénom de... quelqu'un. »

« Et tu penses que je vais m'en souvenir ? » Derek était dubitatif. « Tu as meilleure mémoire que moi, en général. »

Le sourire de Peter diminua.

« De qui tu ne te souviens pas ? » Soupira le cadet, incapable de résister à ce regard. Entre Isaac et son oncle, il était servi.

« L'humain. »

Appuyé contre un pilier porteur, Derek fronça les sourcils. Quel humain ? Il n'y avait, à sa connaissance, jamais eu d'humain au sein de la meute Hale. Il n'aurait jamais eu autant de difficultés à accepter Stiles et, surtout, si tel avait été le cas, Peter n'aurait pas pu oublier une information de cette importance. Derek en mettrait sa main à couper.

« Ma mémoire n'est donc pas plus défaillante que la tienne. » Se désola Peter, à voix basse.

« Je... y a... il n'y a jamais eu d'humains à nos côtés. Pas avant Stiles et Mason. »

« Oublie. » Précipité, il se passa une main sur le visage puis sur la nuque. « Oublie tout. Je. Faut que... faut que je rentre. Fais comme si j'étais pas passé. Je suis pas passé. »

« Pet' ? » Derek s'inquiétait. Où était Peter et son contrôle des émotions ? Pas là en tout cas. « Tu es venu pour avoir confirmation de son existence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Si c'était pour ça, c'était dommage pour lui.

« Ça dépend. Quel crédit accordes-tu aux paroles d'Alan ? »

« Il a confirmé la présence d'un humain ? Tu es sûr d'avoir... tu sais... compris correctement ? »

« Cet enfoiré a beau aimer parler par énigmes, je sais encore comprendre ce qu'il dit quand il le dit. Merci. »

Derek leva les mains en l'air en guise d'excuses silencieuses. Un pas en arrière. Prudence est mère de sûreté.

« Pourquoi personne ne se souviendrait de son existence ? » Avança soigneusement le neveu. « Laura ne devait pas le connaître non plus. » Derek se stoppa et fronça les sourcils. « Comment tu t'en souviens, toi ? »

« Pas important. »

« Ça m'a tout l'air d'être le plus important. »

Les fesses sur le bord du canapé marron et tout défoncé, les mains jointes devant sa bouche et son nez, Peter n'était pas au mieux. Sa jambe gauche s'agitait, tressautait sans cesse, et confirmait les craintes de Derek. La question n'avait rien d'anodine.

« Non. »

 _Oui_ , mais Peter n'en dirait pas davantage. Pire, il allait prendre la fuite d'une seconde à l'autre afin d'éviter la confrontation. Confrontation qu'il aurait pu gagner, pourtant. Il les gagnait toutes. Les mots était une arme que l'oncle maniait bien mieux que le neveu. La force était plus en faveur de Derek, qui retenait ses coups lorsqu'il était face à Peter.

« Scott n'en saura rien si c'est ça le problème. »

C'était toujours ça le problème. Scott. L'Alpha. Peter avait toujours eu un problème avec l'autorité et cherchait à dépasser les limites dès que possible. Que ce soit ses parents, sa sœur ou, comme aujourd'hui, le Véritable Alpha, son aîné cherchait toujours un moyen d'aller à l'encontre de son instinct naturel.

Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'une personne soit au courant des moindres faits et gestes, des doutes et remises en questions, de toute la vie en règle générale des autres, la régente, sous le seul prétexte qu'elle ait des yeux rouges. C'était pire avec Scott qu'avec Kieran, Hestia et Talia. Peter avait beau avoir officiellement accepté le jeune McCall comme Alpha, il refusait pourtant toujours obstinément de lui accorder toute sa confiance. Scott n'en était pas digne. Ne faisait rien pour la mériter. Remettait son intégrité en question à la première occasion. Force était de constater que Peter n'avait pas totalement tort là-dessus.

« Bonne soirée. »

Derek suivit Peter du regard tandis que son aîné se dirigeait, le pas pressant, vers la sortie. Le premier rentra la tête dans ses épaules lorsque la porte claqua ; il ne tenta rien pour retenir son oncle. À quoi bon ? S'il tenait à savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Peter, Derek aurait plus vite fait de mener l'enquête et fouiner que chercher à faire parler l'homme avec qui il avait grandi.

o o o

Les lumières étaient éteintes. Toutes. Les. Lumières. La jeep était pourtant garée dans l'allée du garage ; difficile de la louper. Stiles était rentré. Forcément. Son compagnon n'aurait jamais, Ô grand jamais, accepté de laisser son bébé toute une nuit, toute seule. Ou peut-être que si... mais pas ce soir. Non. Définitivement pas ce soir. De manière sensible, Peter accéléra l'allure.

Il savait qu'il avait tort de tout de suite s'imaginer les pires scénarios qui soient. Que les risques pour qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave étaient minces, avoisinaient le zéro. Mais son existence entière semblait se rire des probabilités ! On dit que la foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit.. c'était n'importe quoi. Arrivait forcément un jour où la foudre avait frappé chaque recoin de la surface de la Terre et n'avait plus d'autre choix que de refrapper.

« C'est pas vrai, ça... » Pesta Peter lorsqu'il essaya de mettre la clé dans la serrure. À cran, il frappa plusieurs fois. Il fit ensuite de même contre le carreau du salon. Contourna finalement la maison pour arriver au niveau de la cuisine et s'apercevoir que tout n'était pas si sombre que ça.

Stiles s'y trouvait. Assis en tailleur sur sa chaise, une reconstitution – pas très fidèle mais ça ne saurait tarder – de la tour de Pise sur la table, l'humain s'était étalé autant que faire se pouvait. Il y avait des papiers partout. Des dossiers dans tous les coins, y compris sur le plan de travail et les plaques électriques. Des photos dans tous les sens ; scotchée sur la porte du micro-onde et le lave-vaisselle, aimantée sur le réfrigérateur. Le loup-garou cogna contre la vitre. Stiles sursauta. Quelques feuilles volèrent quand d'autres furent chiffonnées sous la surprise. Sa moue irritée se transforma en un visage ravi. Enfin il rentrait !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ? » Sourit-il, s'approchant de l'évier afin d'entendre ce qu'on lui répondrait. « Pet' ? »

« Un crétin a encore laissé ses clés dans la serrure. »

« Ah. » Stiles grimaça. Peter allait être de mauvais poil toute la soirée et lui reprocherait cet oubli autant que possible. Ils iraient se coucher en mauvais terme – et sans passer par la case dispute donc ce n'était même pas drôle – or ça n'avait vraiment pas été dans ses projets de la soirée. « Le crétin aimerait que tu lui promettes de pas t'énerver... »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Hé ! C'est pas moi, hein. C'est le crétin. Je fais que servir d'intermédiaire, moi. »

« Va m'ouvrir. »

o o o

Caché derrière la porte d'entrée, penaud, Stiles regardait le lycan entrer et restait silencieux. Si la situation avait été autre, si les dernières semaines n'avaient pas existé, l'humain ne se serait pas privé de rire de la situation. Voir Peter aussi à cran avait le chic pour l'amuser plus que de raison. Aujourd'hui, il préférait faire profil bas. Il n'était pas non plus totalement privé d'instinct de survie, merci pour lui.

« J'te promets que j'ai pas fait exprès. » Risqua tout de même Stiles.

On ne lui répondit pas.

« Je dis pas que c'est pas mon genre de laisser les clés dans la serrure pour te coincer dehors exprès, hein... parce que j'avoue que, ça, je l'ai déjà un peu fait. Je plaide coupable. Mais... pas là. J'voulais pas te faire ce sale coup, même si c'est pas un si sale coup que ça parce que bon, mine de rien, t'es que coincé dehors, hein, mais... bon. » L'humain s'approcha un peu de Peter et hésita à initier un contact. Il ne le fit pas. « Surtout que je pensais que tu rentrerais encore plus tard, tu vois ? Comme t'étais pas encore là, bah, j'ai cru que t'étais encore au bureau et que tu commanderais chinois ou un truc du genre et... hmm, j'allais pas prendre le risque d'aller me coucher avec la clé dans la serrure. T'aurais été coincé dehors et je pense pas que t'aurais beaucoup aimé ça. Surtout que t'aurais pas pu passer par une fenêtre, et- »

« Stiles ? »

« Yup ? »

« Tais-toi. » Marmonna Peter, la main à quelques centimètres de l'avant-bras de l'hyperactif. « J'ai saisis. T'as pas fait exprès, je dois pas être en colère après toi. Et je le suis pas. »

« T'es sûr ? Parce que ça a pas l'air. T'as l'air de carrément m'en vouloir... ou alors t'as juste pas l'air tip-top... pas que tu ais l'air top d'habitude, ni tip, mais t'as encore moins l'air de l'être que d'habitude. » Stiles pencha la tête sur le côte et plissa les yeux. « Je croyais pas ça possible. C'est marrant. »

Peter le dévisageait, blasé. Sa veste dans une main, il attendait, sans rien dire, pour pouvoir l'accrocher au porte-manteau derrière Stiles. Sa mallette était, elle, déjà abandonnée contre le meuble de l'entrée.

« Ça va aller. T'occupes. »

« Ça va aller ? » Répéta Stiles. « Ça va aller, c'est typiquement le genre de réponse qu'on donne quand ça va pas, quand ça va pas aller et quand ça va pas aller avant un sacré bout de temps. »

« Stiles... »

« Y reste du poulet, si tu veux. » Sitôt son changement de sujet, subtil au possible, effectué, Stiles tourna les talons. Il préférait ne pas laisser l'occasion à Peter et parler pour lui sortit, une fois de plus, une excuse qui ne tiendrait pas la route ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. « Tu veux bien manger dans la salle à _manger_ , pour une fois, ou je dois tout déménager ? »

Silence. Le tic-tac de l'horloge murale n'était pas de ces bruits continuels et stressants – quoiqu'en dise Peter. Ils pouvaient parfaitement ne pas l'entendre, ne plus les remarquer. Il arrivait même au loup-garou, à l'ouïe pourtant plus sensible, de ne plus y prêter attention. C'était rare. Ça arrivait. Ils n'entendaient que ça, pour l'heure. Tic. Puis tac. Re-tic et re-tac. Yeux dans les yeux, Stiles attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas.

Ça aussi ça devenait une habitude.

« Laisse tomber. Je débarrasse tout et- »

« Pas la peine. J'vais me coucher. »

Stiles cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Rapidement. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles donc ses yeux faisaient des leurs. Logique. Ou peut-être pas logique. Qu'importait. Il s'en moquait. Il n'était pas réputé pour être un monstre de logique, de toute façon. Il était intelligent, savait sortir des trucs pas trop bêtes, il lui arrivait même de dire des choses cohérentes et rationnelles, tout ce qu'il le fallait. Il ne le faisait pas exprès. C'était un coup de bol. Juste des coups de bols. C'était forcément ça... ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être de la logique. Pas alors que tout son entourage s'évertuait à lui rappelait qu'il ne l'était aucunement.

Peter mis à part. Peter était toujours mis à part.

« Tu vas pas... mais... manger ? Tu manges pas ? »

« Non. Demain. »

« Et demain ? Demain ça serait aujourd'hui et pas demain, hein ? Parce que je te jure que si demain tu oses me dire m'avoir dis demain... je t'enferme dans un cercle de sorbier dont tu ne sortiras pas tant que tu n'auras pas déballé tout ce qui se passe dans ton crâne de piaf. Et mangé, accessoirement. »

Peter n'en croyait pas un traître mot. Le fils Stilinski en était conscient. Il savait aussi que le bougre était tout à fait capable d'agir ainsi le lendemain afin de l'obliger à mettre sa menace à exécution – histoire de rester un minimum crédible.

« Bonne nuit. »

À regret, sans une parole, pas même pour lui souhaiter la pareille, Stiles le laissa passer.

o o o

Il était tombé du lit. Pas de manière littérale, bien entendu, mais il était tombé du lit... lui aussi. Six heures n'avait pas encore sonné. Le réveil de Peter ne s'était pas encore rappelé à leur – son – bon vouloir. Tout était calme dans la chambre. Trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

Il avait alors tâtonné la place d'à côté. Froide. Quelqu'un avait su se montrer encore plus matinal que lui. Stiles soupira. Ça n'allait vraiment pas. Cette situation le rendait dingue. Il allait devenir fou à lier. Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, s'entend.

Un simple coup d'œil dans le salon suffit à l'humain. Il savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que Peter soit déjà parti – même s'il n'était apparemment jamais trop tôt pour lui fausser compagnie. Le loup n'était pas dans son bureau ni dans la salle de bain... que restait-il si ce n'était le salon ? En boule sur le canapé, Peter avait encore une fois préféré y finir la nuit.

« C'est moi qui le dérange ou quoi ? » Marmonna Stiles en se dirigeant tel un zombie vers la cuisine.

Il fit rapidement demi-tour pour mettre quelque chose à ses pieds. Le carrelage était plus froid le matin que le soir, étrange !

o o o

Si Stiles avait cru détester – et avait effectivement détesté, il fallait pas croire – les semaines qui avaient fait suite à la capture de Peter, ce n'était rien comparé à celle qui était en train de se passer. Peter avait du mal à récupérer et recouvrer une vie un tant soit peu normale. Aussi normale que puisse être sa vie d'avocat loup-garou Hale appartenant à la meute McCall et vivant avec un Stilinski. De base, déjà, ça s'annonçait mal. Depuis quelques jours, tout était pire.

Pas besoin d'être un enquêteur hors pair pour le comprendre. Pas besoin non plus de vivre avec, de travailler avec. Il suffisait de croiser le lycanthrope concerné pour comprendre que tout ne roulait pas comme sur des roulettes. Quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et c'était là que les talents de petite fouine se révélaient utiles.

Stiles avait toujours aimé fouiller. Fouiner. Mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas était sa règle d'or, adolescent. Ça n'avait pas changé aujourd'hui. La preuve : il en avait carrément fait son gagne pain ! Ou son presque gagne pain. Pas que pour son gagne pain, d'ailleurs.

Découvrir l'identité de la femme qui se rendait chez monsieur Collins chaque fois que son épouse partait puis celle de l'homme qui arrivait sitôt monsieur Collins dehors l'amusait. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Suivre Lydia pour voir qui était son mystérieux rancard était drôle... jusqu'à ce que la Banshee l'appelle pour lui ordonner de rentrer chez lui s'il tenait à la vie. Écouter la fréquence de la police pour s'en aller à la chasse aux cadavres lui avait permis de vivre de folles aventures à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel héros de n'importe quel roman.

« La terre appelle la lune. » Ricana quelqu'un, se laissant lourdement tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de Stiles.

« La lune ne souhaite pas répondre à la terre. »

« Tu veux que je rentre chez moi ? » Proposa le premier, mal à l'aise. « On peut remettre ça à plus tard, hein. Je connais Star Wars par cœur, donc... »

« Non. On regarde ce soir. Et on peut refaire ça plus tard. On regarde jamais trop Star Wars. »

Stiles donna un coup de coude dans les cotes du loups à ses côtés. Les pieds sur la table basse – c'était là toute son utilité – Liam ricana.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas proposer aux autres de v'nir ? Ça aiderait peut-être à... souder. »

« Ce serait sacrilège que d'utiliser Star Wars à ces fins. Ils ne sauraient pas profiter comme il faut et, du coup, bah ça soudera que dalle. »

« Mais. »

« Scott a jamais voulu voir Star Wars. Isaac serait chiant. Mason commenterait tout le film. Y a que moi qui peux. Malia s'endort toujours sur moi et me bave sur les genoux. Kira s'est excusée un demi-milliard de fois de pas aimer... et Derek... est Derek. »

« Il reste Lydia. »

« Ouais. Non. Si Lydia vient, elle arrivera je ne sais comment à transformer la soirée Star Wars en soirée N'oublie jamais. » Stiles souriait enfin. « Et tu ne veux pas qu'elle transforme une soirée Star Wars en une soirée N'oublie jamais. N'oublie jamais ça. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, amusé. C'était un sujet qui revenait souvent – tout le temps – lorsque Stiles voulait charrier Lydia, quand bien même le sujet de base n'avait rien à voir, de près ou de loin, avec le film de Cassavetes. Liam essaya d'attraper le saladier de pop-corn que Stiles avait, par mégarde, déposé sur la table un peu plus tôt. Qui a dit qu'il fallait attendre que le film commence pour entamer le festin ? Au cinéma, le pot était toujours à moitié vide avant la fin des bandes-annonces, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il n'en soit pas de même à la maison.

« Et Peter rentre pas, ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Il va pas dormir au bureau. » Grommela Stiles. Il se fit la réflexion que l'autre en serait capable et la garda pour lui. « Mais il montera direct. »

« D'acc. »

Stiles sourit. Liam n'était pas du genre à poser une quantité astronomique de questions. Il savait se contenter de ce qu'on voulait bien lui donner. Comprenait de lui-même quand son interlocuteur ne souhaitait pas s'épancher sur un problème. De la meute, il était le seul à agir ainsi. À le laisser en paix.

« C'est partiiiii ! » S'exclama l'humain, télécommande en main. « À partir de maintenant, interdiction de parler. »

« Tu parles... »

o o o

Au beau milieu de l'Empire contre-attaque, porte qui claque. Les lumières s'allumèrent. Quelques grognements et gémissements vinrent du canapé. Qu'ils soient humains ou surnaturels, leurs yeux n'étaient pas préparés pour ça. Après quelques contorsions, Stiles avait fini par soupirer, soulagé. Peter rentrait. Enfin. Seulement ? Il ne savait pas trop. Juste qu'il était rassuré de le savoir de retour. Encore un peu et l'hyperactif aurait enfin pu comprendre les craintes de son père lorsque, adolescent, il passait sa vie à courir dehors pour sauver le monde au lieu de ronfler sous sa couette.

« Salut Peter ! » Lança Liam, sans se détourner du téléviseur, se contentant de lever une main.

Le nouvel arrivé jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le salon. Deux paires de pieds étaient posées sur la table, à quelques centimètres à peine des bouteilles de soda et d'un saladier de pop-corn vide, et remplacé par des chips. Il sourit. À peine. C'était déjà bien.

« Cath' t'a encore viré du bureau ? »

« Non. »

« Blaise ? »

« Personne ne m'a viré du bureau, Stiles. » Peter soupira. La prochaine fois, il rentrerait par le fenêtre de la chambre. Il éviterait un pseudo-interrogatoire un peu trop tardif à son goût. « Il était tard. Je suis rentré. Je vais me coucher. Point. »

Point. Point final. À la ligne. On insiste plus. On insiste pas. Liam s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins, entassés derrière son dos, et essayait de se faire oublier. Mal à l'aise, il voulait s'enfuir, disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas. Peter bloquait très clairement le passage et venait de barrer la porte, pour ensuite jeter les clés sur le buffet.

Les yeux de Stiles se fermèrent un court instant. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il en aurait grincer des dents si deux loups à l'ouïe improbable n'étaient pas à côté. Savoir qu'il valait mieux se taire, vouloir se taire et effectivement se taire étaient trois choses totalement différentes.

« T'as mangé ? »

Stiles n'avait jamais su se taire, de toute façon. Et certainement pas dans les situations où tenir sa langue était pourtant de rigueur.

« Ouais. »

 _Non_.

« J'essaierai de pas te réveiller... »

Peter haussa les épaules et c'était la pire des réponses possibles. Stiles détestait les haussements d'épaules – oui, il détestait beaucoup de choses – surtout de en telles occasions. Ce n'était pas un « Si tu me réveilles, je ne t'en voudrai pas, promis ». Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Rien à voir. Ça tenait plutôt du « D'ici à ce que vous vous décidiez à stopper votre marathon, il y a de très fortes chances pour que je sois déjà réveillé, tu sais ». Oui. C'était mieux.

* * *

 _Fin du onzième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de baleines bleues cannibales ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le douzième chapitre, Prisonnier ? (oui, avec Derek au programme)_

 _J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress & co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

 _Skayt_


	12. Prisonnier

_Hello, hello,_

 _Après le onze mais avant le treize... c'est le douze. Je pense ne rien vous apprendre, héhé._

 _Un gros merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction ! Vraiment... merci, tenem fort_

 _Et on revient, plus ou moins, à la fin du chapitre 8 "Oncle et neveu" pour les passages en italiques._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Prisonnier**

 _L'adolescent prit sur lui pour ouvrir les yeux. Les mains liées dans le dos, appuyé contre deux murs, il grimaçait. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. Son pantalon était poisseux de sang, collait. Peter gémit. De douleur ? De peur ? De froid ? Le tout à la fois ? Il frissonna. C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid, ici. L'air était humide, les courants d'air abondants. Une larme coula le long de la joue du jeune Hale._

 _Il n'était pas mort. On ne l'avait pas tué. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas tué ? Les chasseurs qui leur été tombés dessus n'ignoraient pourtant pas qui il était. Ils l'avaient tout de suite identifié. Il était un Hale, ils le savaient et il savait qu'ils le savaient. Depuis quand les chasseurs ne tuaient-ils plus directement les loups-garous qu'ils rencontraient, croisaient, dénichaient après des heures de marche ? Depuis quand les capturaient-ils, les enfermaient-ils dans... où exactement ? Une cave probablement. À leur place, c'est là que Peter enfermerait un potentiel loup-garou, aussi clichée soit cette idée. L'adolescent essuya du mieux qu'il put ses larmes sur son sweat. Ses épaules trouvaient un semblant d'utilité, au moins._

 _Peter ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait beau réfléchir, réfléchir, rien à faire. Il devrait être mort, à l'heure qu'il était. Ce serait mieux ainsi. Sa jambe lui faisait vraiment très mal et ça n'était que le début. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée quand son regard se posa une énième fois sur sa jambe et qu'un semblant d'explication lui sauta aux yeux. Un seul motif tenait la route. Ces chasseurs ne savaient pas uniquement qu'il était le fils Hale. Ils savaient aussi qu'il était humain. Restait à déterminer depuis quand ils le savaient. Avant ou après lui avoir tiré dessus ?_

 _Après. C'était certainement après. Il espérait que ce soit après, en tout cas. Ça les rendait un peu moins monstrueux et inquiétants. Un peu plus humains, aussi. Ce qu'ils étaient totalement, en théorie. Depuis quand capturaient-ils des non-loups-garous ? Qu'espéraient-ils obtenir, au juste, en agissant de la sorte ? À quoi s'attendaient-ils ?_

 _La porte s'ouvrit. Évidemment, elle devait grincer. Ils avaient bien retenu le B-A-BA du manuel du petit kidnappeur. Peter ferma les yeux._

 _Qu'on vienne le chercher, et vite si possible._

 _Le cherchait-on ? Derek avait-il pu alerter quelqu'un ou avait-il été blessé – tué ? – lui aussi ? Le mioche avait-il prévenu quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être le pensait-on déjà mort, Derek n'ayant pas dû manquer de mentionner qu'on lui avait tiré dessus._

 _« Ça carbure là-dedans... » Ricana une voix vaguement familière. Les pas se rapprochaient. Avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui pour lui parler, ennemi qui plus est, rendait la situation plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour comprendre qu'il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. « Peter. On a trouvé ton permis dans la poche de ta veste. »_

 _Le lycéen entrouvrit les yeux._

 _« Fallait le dire tout de suite que tu n'étais pas comme eux. » Reprocha le chasseur. « Ça t'aurait évité de te faire tirer dessus. »_

 _« Et kidnapper. »_

 _L'autre individu leva les yeux au ciel et sourit._

 _« C'est un mot assez... négatif. Kidnapper. Non ? »_

 _« Négatif ou non, c'est un fait. Vous venez de me kidnapper. »_

 _L'homme ricana une nouvelle fois. Accroupi juste devant son jeune prisonnier, il regarda brièvement vers la jambe blessée... et s'en désintéressa tout aussi vite._

 _« T'as pas envie d'être là, hein. »_

 _Peter fusilla l'illustre inconnu du regard. Il en avait d'autres, des évidences de ce genre ? Non parce que... bon... quand même... pas besoin d'avoir été dans une grande école pour le deviner. N'importe quel clown aurait tôt fait de comprendre qu'être attaché dans une cave humide avec une balle dans la guibolle, c'était pas l'éclate._

 _« On va te libérer mais en échange... faudrait que tu répondes à quelques petites questions. C'est donnant-donnant, tu vois ? » Le chasseur attendit un peu. « Et avant que tu me répondes, sache que j'aimerais que ça se fasse en douceur. Je n'aime pas m'en prendre à un humain... même s'il pactise avec des loups. »_

 _« Ma famille. »_

 _« Mais tu ne fais pas partie de leur meute. » Souligna-t-il, doucereux. « Et la meute... c'est la famille. »_

 _Les mains du plus jeune fils des Alphas Hale, heureusement cachées derrière son dos – ça avait du fond d'être attaché, tout compte fait – tremblaient. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée._

 _« Li-libérez-moi. » Murmure. Supplication. Il voulait juste partir. « Même si... abandonnez-moi où vous voulez. M-même l-loin de chez moi, je... je veux juste... je suis qu'un humain. Un pathétique et misérable humain. »_

 _« Exactement. » Malgré le faible taux de décibel, impossible d'ignorer la joie qui se cachait derrière ce simple mot. Le sourire fou qui y était rattaché non plus. « Tu es humain. Et le morveux qui a pris la fuite grâce à toi sait que tu es blessé. Ce sera la première chose qu'il ira leur dire. Que_ l'humain _est blessé. Que_ tu _es blessé. »_

 _La tête contre le mur, Peter essayait de ne plus prêter attention aux folles paroles du chasseur près de lui. Ni à son visage rayonnant, ni à son visage fanfaron, ni à ses mots réalistes._

 _« Tu n'es pas que le fils des Alphas. Pas plus que tu n'es qu'humain. Tu es tellement, tellement plus que ça. » Sourire fou, toujours. « Tu es un humain fils d'Alphas. À ton avis, la meute Hale est dans quel état, actuellement ? »_

 _« Taisez-vous. » Peter gémissait. Ses larmes coulaient. Il voulait rentrer. Qu'importe le prix à payer tant qu'il retournait à la maison. « Taisez-vous. »_

 _« Un humain dans une meute est toujours une bénédiction. Tu dois le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Ils te considèrent comme un des leurs tout en étant conscients que tu n'es pas comme eux. Que tu es faible. Différent. Il faut le protéger. Il faut empêcher qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'il se blesse. Coûte que coûte. On t'a toujours surprotégé, n'est-ce pas, Peter ? »_

 _Pas de réponse._

 _« Tu ne connais pas la douleur. » Le chasseur vit un coin des lèvres du gamin s'étirer. Son assurance et son self-contrôle de l'après-midi étaient aux oubliettes. Il venait d'en récupérer une infime partie. « Tu ne connais pas la vraie douleur. »_

 _« Évidemment, j'ai que seize ans. » Siffla Peter. « Vous m'avez laissé en vie pour atteindre mes parents. Et les autres, vu que je suis... l'humain de la meute, c'est ça ? » Il secoua la tête. « Vous avez tiré sur un lycéen car un gosse refusait de vous obéir alors que vous braquiez une arme chargée sur nous. Vous vouliez, vous_ voulez _, tuer le-dit gosse. Vous m'enfermez dans une cave de banlieue un peu chic, tout à fait normale, qui n'attire pas l'attention et certainement pas celle des loups qui sont convaincus que vous vous cacherez. Vous attendez de moi que je vous dise tout ce que je sais sur ma famille, les loups en général en échange de... bons soins ? » Peter croisa le regard de l'adulte. « Vous espérez néanmoins que mes parents ne tarderont pas trop à venir afin de les tuer au plus vite... mais vous ne savez pas encore ce que vous ferez de moi ensuite. J'en sais trop et je suis blessé, donc je finirai forcément à l'hôpital. On m'interrogera. Et vous, vous ne voulez pas qu'on m'interroge. C'est pas le but. Vous êtes pourtant descendu pour jubiler de votre pseudo-victoire et me raconter vos plans. » L'adolescent se moqua légèrement. Il parlait maintenant et regretterait plus tard. « Vous savez exactement comment tout ça va se finir, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Le chasseur ne répondit pas._

 _« On est dans un foutu mauvais film bourré de clichés à deux balles. Le chasseur un peu badass qui tue les méchants et qui, parfois, pour réussir, doit franchir la ligne entre le bien et le mal. Kidnapper, blesser, tuer ceux qu'il se vante de protéger. C'est cliché. » Peter haussa les épaules. « Dans certains films, vous pourriez être le gentil... mais dans d'autres, vous seriez le méchant. Et, dans ceux-là, ça finirait mal pour vous. » Exit la douleur, mieux valait montrer à l'autre à qui il avait affaire. « Et ça finira mal pour vous. »_

 _« C'est une menace ? » Ricana le chasseur. « Une promesse ? »_

 _« Un constat. »_

 _Au-dessus d'eux, dans les pièces à vivre, des bruits de pas. Quelques éclats de voix. Des chaises que l'on tirent et des verres que l'on claquent sur la table, aussi. Une réunion allait commencer. Le clan se réunissait pour parler de... trucs de chasseurs. Peter ne savait pas trop en quoi consistaient les réunions de chasseurs. Il était plus familier avec ce qui se passait dans l'autre camp, celui des lycans._

 _L'homme qui était descendu le voir recommençait à sourire, à ricaner, rien qui ne soit bon signe pour le prisonnier qui avait eu la langue un peu trop pendue. Un petit canif venait d'apparaître dans les mains du chasseur, sans que Peter ne sache d'où il venait – de sa poche ? De sa manche ? De sa botte ? – et menaçait de l'utiliser à tout instant._

 _« On-on oublie la méthode douce, c'est ça ? »_

o o o

Le salon, une seconde fois, plongé dans l'obscurité, le saladier de pop-corn de nouveau rempli et posé entre l'humain et son comparse, Star Wars pouvait reprendre. Les yeux ronds, Stiles ne quittait pas l'écran une seule seconde. Même pas pour regarder ce qu'il allait piocher et combien de grains de maïs allaient s'échouer entre les coussins du canapé. Connaître le film sur le bout des doigts et être en mesure de dire les répliques en même temps que le protagoniste ne l'empêchait pas de refuser d'en perdre une miette. Pas comme Liam. Liam qui gigotait depuis plusieurs minutes. Liam qui n'arrêtait pas de toussoter, comme pour attirer l'attention de son hôte. Liam qui jetait de petits coups d'œil fort peu discrets en direction des escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » S'agaça Stiles, mettant le film sur pause. « On avait dit 'pas de pause' et résultat, là, c'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'on met sur pause. »

« Tu peux... tu peux remettre. »

« Non. Tu me dis ce qui se passe. »

« Rien. Il se passe rien du tout. »

Le loup-garou s'enfonça dans le canapé. Les bras croisés, son regard ne quittait plus l'image fixe. L'humain soupira. Soit. Bon gré, mal gré – Stiles aurait vraiment aimé être mis au parfum – il appuya sur la flèche blanche et le film put reprendre.

o o o

 _Peter ferma les yeux. Désespéré. Il avait appris à craindre ces pas qui descendaient les escaliers plusieurs fois par jour. Une marche. Deux marches. Treize marches. La réponse était toujours treize. À chaque fois, l'adolescent espérait que celui qui descendait en loupe une et dégringole. Qu'il se casse quelque chose. Qu'il se blesse gravement. Qu'il faille faire venir les urgences... même si on ne risquait pas de les inviter à descendre à la cave._

 _Ses mains n'étaient plus liées. À croire que l'on ne craignait pas – plus ? – qu'il s'enfuit. Ils n'avaient pas totalement tort, non plus. Les quelques fois où on l'avait invité – sous la contrainte mais ce n'était de l'ordre que du détail – à bouger, à marcher au lieu de ramper loin de son coin... le résultat n'avait pas été fameux. S'appuyer sur l'ennemi pour avancer, dépendre de ceux qui s'en prenaient à plus faible pour se déplacer... le tout assaisonné d'un « C'est pour mieux te blesser, mon enfant » : sa vie avait pris un tournant radicalement différent ces derniers temps. Tournant qui ne lui plaisait en aucun cas, allez comprendre._

 _À côté. Il était juste à côté de lui. À quelques mètres. Certainement moins. Nul besoin de voir pour savoir. Pas besoin non plus de sens sur-développés pour sentir. Entendre. L'adolescent approcha sa jambe saine de son torse et la serra de toutes ses forces. En boule dans son coin, qu'il ne quittait que pour rejoindre l'opposé et fondre un peu plus en larmes chaque fois, il se sentait pitoyable. Il se savait pathétique. Il voulait rentrer à la maison. Se coller contre sa mère, nicher son visage dans le cou de son père, peu importait. Être seul et séparé de ses parents ? Plus jamais._

 _Le pire était de se dire qu'ils avaient eu raison de s'inquiéter pour lui. De craindre, depuis toujours, qu'on l'utilise pour les atteindre. De se méfier de son humanité et de ce qui découlerait de sa différence. Le pire, c'était d'avoir confirmation de sa faiblesse et son incapacité physique à évoluer au milieu d'une meute de loups. Un humain parmi les lycans ? À quoi s'était-il attendu, au juste ? Ce n'était pas idiot de toujours l'avoir empêché de chahuter avec Robin, Leonard, tous les autres. Il n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un humain._

 _« On ne fait plus le fier, hein. » S'amusa la voix._

 _La tête dans les bras, Peter sanglota. Sa manche était mouillée. Elle ne tarderait pas à être trempée, à cette allure. Restait à savoir si ce serait de larmes ou de sang. Bon dieu, que pleurer pouvait faire mal. Son visage lui faisait mal. Les coupures, son œil gonflé à moitié fermé, les plaies à vif. Son corps faisait mal dans son entièreté. Pas que la jambe._ Plus _que la jambe._

 _« Comment ? Qu'as-tu dit ? » Ricana-t-il, l'agrippant par les cheveux et le contraignant à lever les yeux._

 _« P-pitié... stop... s-stop... »_

 _Parler faisait mal aussi. Hurler de douleur. Crier à l'aide. Espérer alerter quelqu'un, n'importe qui... ce n'était pas les meilleures conditions pour économiser sa voix. Loin de là. Peter s'en moquait. Il n'en avait pas l'intention._

 _On lui posait des questions. On lui en posait toujours, des questions. Beaucoup. Toujours les mêmes. Au début, Peter avait eu l'audace de leur rire au nez... ils le lui avaient donc cassé. Ne pas leur répondre avait été sa décision. Difficile à tenir, assurément mauvaise, mais ses parents allaient le retrouver. Vite. Ils ne devraient d'ailleurs plus tarder. Puis Peter avait baissé les bras. On le retrouverait, certes, mais peut-être pas aussi vite que prévu. Peut-être même pas en vie, en fait. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux ?_

 _Des questions, on lui en posait encore. Bien sûr. Elles entraient par une oreille et ressortaient aussitôt – sans prendre la peine de sortir par l'opposée. L'adolescent serrait les dents, les poings, tout ce qu'il fallait, prêt à faire face à la douleur d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne l'était jamais. Il savait pourtant que ça n'allait plus tarder. Ça allait venir. Il le sentait. Le savait. S'en doutait._

 _« Toujours pas, hein. »_

 _Le chasseur attrapa le coude du lycéen. Tira. L'obligea à lâcher sa satanée jambe. Toujours de force, nourri par les incessants sanglots du gosse, il déplia ces doigts qui tentaient de rester ensemble. En tordit un. Les deux l'entendirent craquer. Le cri et le surplus de larmes qui suivit ne le laissa pas insensible. Pas totalement, du moins. L'adulte libéra sa prise. Peter ramena à lui sa main. Appuyé contre le mur, l'adolescent n'avait pas encore autant pleuré depuis son arrivée. Il n'en avait pas l'impression, en tout cas. Il venait d'atteindre son point de rupture._

 _« Je ne te demande pas la lune... »_

 _« Mais je sais pas. » Gémit Peter, la tête contre le mur, son visage tuméfié noyé de larmes. « Je sais pas. Je sais pas. Je sais pas. » Sa main gauche serrait ses cheveux et tirait dessus alors qu'il répétait encore et toujours les même trois mots. « Je sais pas. Je vous dis que je sais rien. »_

 _« Tu espères me faire avaler que tu ne sais pas où va ta meute à la pleine lune ? Tu manques décidément pas de culot, toi. »_

 _« Je suis pas avec eux à la pleine lune. C-c'est trop dangereux. »_

 _Le chasseur ricana. Cette réponse lui plaisait pas mal._

 _« Dangereux, hein. »_

 _« Dangereux. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais blessé comme vous êtes en train de le faire, ces monstres. »_

 _Mauvaise réponse. Très mauvaise réponse, même. Peter le savait mais n'avait pu retenir sa langue. L'expression « Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler » n'avait jamais été son expression favorite. L'adolescent dut sentir que quelque chose se tramait car il jeta un coup d'œil craintif et hésitant vers son locuteur et, d'horreur, se figea._

 _Derrière lui, ses parents. L'autre homme dut le sentir lui aussi. Il se redressa, tout sourire, l'air de rien ; sortit une arme accrochée à la ceinture de son pantalon. Tel Lucky Luke, sans regarder qui il visait, il se tourna et... PAN. PAN._

o o o

« Liam ! » Cria Stiles. « Encore une fois, juste une fois, et je te fous dehors sans chaussures, sans veste, sans clés, pigé ? »

L'image s'était arrêtée sur Han Solo sur le point de finir dans la carbonite. Stiles savait ce qui allait arriver. Liam tout autant. Le malheureux contrebandier avait déjà dû terminer plus d'une vingtaine de fois dans l'alliage... n'en demeurait pas moins sacrilège que de pousser Stiles à sans cesse stopper le film. Cette fois, c'était un brusque sursaut de la part du loup-garou qui n'avait pas manqué faire réagir l'humain. La télécommande posée à portée de main, il s'en était aussitôt emparée pour appuyer sur le bouton. à ce rythme, ils étaient loin de le terminer, ce marathon !

« Tu devrais peut-être monter. » Chuchota le jeune entraîneur, en alerte. « Non, tu... tu devrais monter. Pas peut-être. »

Le bruit de chute qui suivit explicita rapidement la situation. Ce n'était pas une étrange idée farfelue de son ami, c'était réel. Stiles soupira. Évidemment, ça devait arriver alors que Liam était présent.

Liam, celui qui était le plus fidèle à Scott. Liam, l'unique véritable bêta de Scott. Liam... qui ne dirait peut-être rien à son foutu Alpha si Stiles lui en faisait la demande. Ça ne coûtait rien d'espérer. Juste le risque d'être déçu.

« C'est... ça arrive souvent ? »

« Pas un mot à Scott. » Oui, ça arrivait souvent. « Ni deux mots. Ni trois. Ni plus. » Siffla Stiles, aussi menaçant que possible – donc pas des masses. « Ni aux autres. Et tu ne l'écris pas. Ne le dessine pas. Rien. Niet. »

« Stiles... »

L'hyperactif escaladait le dossier du canapé pour économiser un peu de temps. Temps gagné immédiatement perdu lorsqu'il eut la bonne idée de s'emmêler les pieds dans ses propres pieds. L'appel, un chouïa désespéré, de Liam l'arrêta net dans le hall d'entrée. Tiens, le cadre n'était pas droit.

« Ça fait quelques jours, oui. »

Cette réponse suffisait à Liam. Stiles n'avait pas menti. Joué sur les mots peut-être, c'était son genre, mais son corps ne l'avait pas trahi. Ce faisant, le lycan accepta de garder le silence. Tant que la situation ne s'envenimait pas et que ça ne devenait pas dangereux pour Stiles comme pour Peter.

o o o

À l'entrée de la chambre du couple, Liam coinça. Y entrer ne le dérangeait pourtant pas. Il était déjà plusieurs fois venu faire le gentleman cambrioleur, à la demande de l'un ou l'autre, lorsqu'un objet ou un vêtement déplaisait vraiment trop. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de chemises, cravates, sweats et peintures qu'il avait discrètement subtilisé avant de les remettre à son commanditaire. Liam ne comprenait pas leur méthode mais puisqu'elle paraissait leur convenir et qu'ils ne faisaient jamais la moindre réflexion à ce sujet... il se taisait.

C'était Stiles. C'était Peter. C'était eux. Ni plus, ni moins. Mieux valait ne pas chercher, il risquerait de s'en mordre les doigts.

Peter était au sol. Il s'était cogné dans sa chute, inévitable après la bataille laborieuse qui l'avait opposé aux draps. L'odeur du sang titillait les narines de Liam. Le liquide rouge et pas encore sec sur la joue et la tempe, qui entamait à peine le processus de guérison, de l'avocat confirmait l'information transmise par son nez à son cerveau.

Les mains de Peter, les griffes pas loin d'être de sortie elles aussi, s'accrochaient au bras que Stiles avait passé autour de lui. La lampe de chevet était au sol, son ampoule éclatée. Le réveil était en morceau au pied du mur. Le lit complètement défait, la moitié des couvertures par terre, l'autre en vrac sur le matelas. Liam regrettait déjà la promesse fait. Stiles gérait, de toute évidence, mais un rien pouvait tout faire chavirer... et il serait trop tard pour regretter.

« Reste pas planté là ! » Reprocha Stiles, plus inquiet qu'en colère. « Fais quelque chose. Descends préparer un truc chaud. Ramasse l'ampoule. J'sais pas, mais... je... »

Les jambes de l'aîné battaient l'air. Elles n'avaient pas dû se mettre d'accord avec les bras et les mains. Quand les unes cherchaient à retenir l'humain auprès de lui, coûte que coûte, s'agrippant à son maillot et se cramponnant à ses avants-bras, les autres voulaient s'en éloigner.

En plus du sang, la chambre empestait la peur et, plus surprenant, la douleur. Se cogner contre la table de chevet ne devrait pas faire cet effet-là à un loup-garou, quel qu'il soit. À petits pas, Liam s'approcha. Il attrapa, maladroit, une main de Peter et voulut le décharger de son mal. Pas moyen. L'avocat n'avait pas une once de souffrance à transmettre.

Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

« Peter... Peter... » L'humain l'appelait. Peter était éveillé mais ne semblait pas pour autant être conscient du monde alentour. Il était là sans l'être. Ça commençait à être fréquent, ça aussi. « T'es à la maison. »

« 'Lex ? » Peter releva le nez avant de s'éloigner brusquement. « Stiles ? Que... »

Ce genre de questions, furent-elles posées de la plus innocente manière, étaient particulièrement douloureuses. Ce n'était rien, cependant, comparé aux actes. Peter chassait Stiles. Il semblait même le craindre.

o o o

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Stiles ait, à contrecœur bien sûr, accepté de le laisser s'éloigner, Peter initia de lui-même un nouveau contact. Il posa sa tête au creux du cou de l'autre. L'humain ne se fit pas prier pour repasser un bras autour de ses épaules encore tremblantes et le ramener à lui.

« Je deviens fou. » Cette remarque n'était qu'un murmure mais n'échappa à personne. « Je deviens vraiment fou, cette fois... »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est encore tout récent, Pet'. C'est normal que tu ais encore du mal avec ça. C'est jamais aussi facile. Ça se saurait, sinon. »

Les ongles de Peter – et dieu merci ce n'était que ça, des ongles – s'enfonçaient dans les avants-bras de Stiles, dont les manches du pull étaient retroussées. Incapable de tenir longtemps sa position, toujours à la recherche de l'idéale, sa tête reposait maintenant sur le bord du matelas. Il tremblait. Stiles chercha en tâtonnant, et trouva, la couverture au boule au bout du lit et les enveloppa dedans. Ce n'était pas utile mais le geste aiderait. Peut-être.

« C'était pas réel. » La voix du loup manquait singulièrement d'assurance. « J'étais ado. Et _ils_ étaient là. » La respiration de Stiles était lente. Stupeur. Ce soir, Peter semblait accepter la discussion. « Et mes parents aussi. »

« Ah... » L'hyperactif soupira. « Ouais. Effectivement... c'était pas réel mais... c'est pas pour autant insensé. Il paraît que les rêves ont une signification, après tout, non ? Et... t'as peut-être fait un mix de plusieurs événements traumatisants. »

La vie de Peter n'en manquait pas, après tout.

« Ce qui ne serait pas la meilleure idée que ton cerveau ait pu avoir, j'en conviens, mais... parfois même les meilleurs ont des belles idées de merde. Et par 'belle' je veux dire 'tout sauf belles' les idées. »

« J'étais humain. »

Silence. Stiles comprenait mieux cette ouverture soudaine. Ça n'en était pas une. Son compagnon lui racontait quelque chose de réel... mais uniquement dans sa tête. Et encore ! Même pas tout à fait.

« Tu te sentais faible et inutile dans toutes ces situations et... te rêver humain était peut-être une manière plus sympa de te le dire. Ou pas plus sympa. Fin... tu vois... humains, faibles, inutiles, tout ça, quoi. »

Peter pesa le pour et le contre. Soupir. « Peut-être, ouais. »

o o o

Les cheveux qui lui démangeaient le nez n'étaient pas des plus gênants. Stiles saurait s'y faire et s'endormir malgré ce petit désagrément. Peter endormi sur son épaule était un petit miracle dont il saurait aisément se contenter. Cette nuit était pire que la précédente. Nettement. Pas uniquement parce qu'il y avait eu témoin. Liam ne dirait rien tant qu'il ne serait pas primordial que toute la meute soit au courant. Stiles espérait que ce temps n'arriverait jamais... ou qu'il ait suffisamment de jugeote pour demander de l'aide avant que Liam intervienne à sa place. Il n'en aurait pas, de la jugeote. Il était Stiles, après tout.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour le mettre au l- »

« Non. Ça ira. On va rester là. Merci. »

Liam hocha la tête.

« Par contre, tu peux redescendre la tasse, s'il-te-plaît ? » Arrêta Stiles. « Mets-la dans l'évier, ça suffira. »

« T'es sûr que tu préfères pas que je reste ? »

« T'inquiète... la prochaine étape difficile, c'est demain matin. »

* * *

 _Fin du douzième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de dromadaires pendus par les cheveux ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le treizième chapitre,_ Le déjeuner des révélations _?_

 _J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress & co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

 _Skayt_


	13. Le déjeuner des révélations

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fic vous plaît, vous fait vous interroger etc. J'aime bien lire vos suppositions/conclusions :)_

 _Eeeeeeet... merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 - Le déjeuner des révélations**

Catherine recula d'un bon pas lorsque Peter sursauta à cause d'une malheureuse main posée sur son épaule sans qu'il s'y soit attendu. Dans son regard, un éclair de panique qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis de nombreuses années. Depuis le meurtre de ses parents. Depuis qu'il avait manqué y passer, lui aussi. Depuis qu'il avait changé après s'être installé chez sa sœur. Un regard que la femme avait cru ne plus jamais voir.

« Blaise t'attend dans son bureau. » Annonça-t-elle pour donner suite au regard interrogateur, et un chouïa réprobateur, qu'il lui jetait. « Tu devrais y être depuis vingt minutes. »

Le loup-garou se leva d'un coup. Sa chaise roula, jusqu'à rencontrer l'étagère sous la vitre de son bureau et où étaient posées quelques plantes, photos et bouteilles. Quelques bricoles furent renversées, il s'en moquait. Sans un mot, comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses, Peter prit la porte. Au pas de course, il partit retrouver le _Name partner_ , qui ne saurait manquer l'occasion de lui faire une remarque sur sa ponctualité. Elles étaient si rares.

« Tout va bien ? »

La première question désarçonna Peter. Bien qu'ils entretiennent de bons rapports, tous les deux, ça s'arrêtait toutefois là. Il n'était pas comme Stiles qui s'entendait comme larron en foire avec Jordan, et à peine moins avec ses autres collègues – à quelques exceptions près. Il n'était certainement pas comme Scott non plus, qui voyait davantage en son patron un ami qu'un patron, justement.

« Depuis ton absence du mois dernier, ça n'a pas l'air. » Expliqua Blaise, analysant correctement le regard perdu du partenaire associé. « Tes dossiers traînent, Peter. Parker est même venu se plaindre de toi. »

« Parker est un connard. »

Blaise soupira. Il connaissait l'avis tranché de Peter au sujet de leur client ; qui n'appréciait pas davantage l'avocat de son côté. Bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas les tenants et aboutissants, Blaise connaissait la situation et essayait de faire au mieux, d'arrondir les angles entre les deux. Le fait étant que Parker était un de leurs plus gros clients et que lui déplaire desservirait le cabinet.

« Tu n'as pas une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer ? » Hasarda Blaise, faisant rouler les yeux de son locuteur. « La santé, ça va ? Tu n'as pas de... soucis particuliers qui pourraient... »

« Si. Je suis en très bonne santé et tu es bon pour me supporter encore un bout de temps. »

Silence dans le bureau. Seuls les cadres accrochés derrière Blaise et les fournitures de bureau pourraient témoigner au sujet de ce qui se disait. Des questions posées aux réponses, moqueuses, données. De l'inquiétude affichée au détachement feint de l'associé. Sidéré par les derniers mots de Peter, Blaise n'eut, sur le coup, rien à répliquer.

« Où tu en es concernant Parker ? »

Donc il changea de sujet.

« Harry est sur le coup. »

« Harry. » Répéta Blaise. Il ne retint pas sa grimace. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il est... sage de confier ce genre de dossier à Harry ? »

« Oui. Sinon je ne l'aurais pas embauché. Et encore moins gardé en tant qu'associé. » Élémentaire, mon cher. Peter commençait à être agacé d'entendre tout le monde remettre Harry en question. « Il vérifie juste deux-trois petites choses pour moi. »

« Tu es sûr de ça ? Il ne fait _que_ vérifier ? »

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules. Être cru n'était pas sa première priorité. Partir l'était.

« Le dossier sera sur ton bureau ce soir. » Peter attendit que Blaise fasse un signe, n'importe lequel, afin de signifier qu'il acceptait la promesse faite. Le signe en question fut, en l'occurrence, un hochement de tête. « Je ne m'occuperai plus de Parker, dorénavant. Refile-le à Rachel, Neil, qui tu veux... pas moi. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. »

La bouche entrouverte, prêt à faire une réflexion amplement méritée – à défaut de pouvoir décemment claquer la tête de Peter contre la vitre – Blaise s'abstint. L'autre homme venait de tourner les talons et, s'il n'avait pas claqué la porte en sortant, c'était tout comme. Le _name partner_ reviendrait à la charge plus tard. Peter aurait tôt fait de comprendre, de lui-même, qu'il avait dépassé les bornes ; ce n'était qu'une nouvelle fois à ajouter à la liste déjà bien longue. Las, Blaise se laissa tomber sur son siège de bureau et retourna à ses propres dossiers.

o o o

« Peter ! » Héla Catherine. « Tu espères aller où, comme ça ? »

Le lycanthrope serra les poings. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on vienne lui poser ce genre de question à deux francs six sous ; encore moins si on l'arrêtait au beau milieu d'un repli stratégique. Peter n'avait pas besoin que Catherine l'arrête, inquiète. Il n'avait pas besoin que cette dernière lui démontre par A+B qu'il avait un problème, qu'il le savait et qu'elle le savait tout autant. Partir, fuir même, était la seule chose qui, présentement, l'intéressait un tant soit peu. Peter avait l'impression d'étouffer dans les bureaux. De ne plus savoir comment s'y prendre pour respirer correctement.

« Attends ! »

L'avocat enfonça une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et, du bout des doigts, sortit son téléphone. Il avait failli l'oublier, en partant de la maison. En fuyant, une fois encore. Ce matin, après s'être réveillé au pied du lit, contre Stiles, le loup s'était préparé aussi vite que possible, sautant tout bonnement la case « cuisine » histoire de ne pas laisser à son compagnon le temps de le questionner sur les événements passés. Et si Peter ne s'expliquait pas avec Stiles, les chances qu'il le fasse avec Catherine étaient au plus bas. Ça, il devait se garder de le mentionner. Sa vieille amie ne lui pardonnerait pas ce genre de remarque.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te coincer dans l'ascenseur pour t'obliger à répondre ! » Menaça-t-elle, lui attrapant le coude, se moquant des quelques regards interloqués qui la suivaient. « Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux mais pas à moi, Peter. Pas à moi. _Jamais_ à moi. »

« Manger. Je vais manger. » Peter soupira. Il espérait que cette réponse suffirait. Il n'avait pas grand espoir.

« Parfait. On va où ? »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il avait le chic pour s'entourer de parfaits enquiquineurs incapables de lui lâcher les baskets sous prétexte que ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

« Riddle ? Ça te va ? »

o o o

Derek fouillait. Il regardait, lisait et relisait les carnets, cahiers, livres et livrets qui avaient pu être sauvés des flammes et ceux qui avaient pu être préservés, de par leur emplacement initial. Le caveau familial était toujours une valeur sûre, bien que peu réjouissante. Derek savait que ce n'était là qu'une infime partie des informations que sa famille avait pu récolter au sujet du surnaturel, il savait aussi que Stiles et Peter avaient une part considérable des informations sur leurs ordinateurs personnels, mais le loup saurait se contenter de ce qu'il avait pour le moment.

Qu'il était étrange de tout retrouver après tant d'années. De laisser son regard parcourir des pages et des pages remplies par sa mère elle-même. De se rendre compte que, malgré les années, cette écriture sonnait toujours aussi familière. Bien plus que celle illisible, plus proche de la ligne non droite que des lettres qui, parfois, venait ajouter quelques renseignements complémentaires. Derek sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son oncle. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il en sache autant s'il avait lui-même participé au référencement du surnaturel et à l'actualisation des données familiales. Voilà au moins un point qu'il partageait avec Stiles !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Liam se tenait debout à l'entrée du caveau. Les bras croisés sur son T-shirt trempé de sueur, le plus jeune membre de la meute fixait le loup de naissance et attendait sa réponse de pied ferme. S'il souhaitait l'avoir – et Dieu sait qu'il en voulait vraiment une – Liam avait tout intérêt à se montrer sûr de lui et à ne laisser aucune porte de sortie possible. Un Hale, quel qu'il fut, semblait doué de naissance pour envoyer paître quiconque venait l'importuner. Changer de sujet sans n'y rien paraître était un art qu'ils maîtrisaient à la perfection.

« Je vérifie certaines petites choses. » Derek avait répondu. Derek ne l'avait pas envoyé promener tel un malpropre. C'en était presque miraculeux ! Suspicieux, même.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Les archives familiales. » Marmonna le premier. « Il m'a foutu le doute, ce con. »

« Tu les crois pas quand ils disent que ça va ? » Cette question n'avait pas l'air d'en être une, constata Derek. Elle tenait davantage de l'affirmation, du constat.

« Il est venu me voir et m'a... il m'a posé une colle. Et ça n'aurait pas dû en être une. Donc je... vérifie. »

« Et c'était quoi ? »

Derek leva les yeux du carnet où, cette fois, trois écritures se partageaient la page. L'arrondie de sa mère. L'illisible de son oncle. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier la dernière, par contre. Était-ce son père ? Ses grands-parents ? L'émissaire ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Le regard de Derek mit vite Liam mal à l'aise. L'obscurité des lieux n'aidait en rien à se sentir serein. Sombre, exiguë, poussiéreux... non, vraiment, les conditions n'étaient assurément pas optimales.

« Il a parlé d'un humain dans notre famille. » Murmura Derek. Dire à voix haute aidait à comprendre, affirmait Peter. Restait à voir si c'était vrai ou pure élucubration de son aîné. « Au début, je pensais qu'il divaguait mais... il... »

« Il t'a mis le doute quand même. »

Après que Derek eut hoché la tête, positif, le plus jeune lycan n'ajouta rien. Il avait encore quelque chose à dire, une réflexion à faire, un détail à donner à l'autre – même un peu plus qu'un détail en y réfléchissant bien – mais une promesse faite à la va-vite la veille l'en empêchait. La coïncidence était trop grosse. Bien trop pour en être une, de coïncidence. Peter ne pouvait pas aller voir son neveu, l'interroger sur l'existence d'un humain Hale, quelque part, n'importe où... puis rêver en être un. Pas sans que ça signifie quelque chose.

« Et y en a... y en a un ? »

« Peter a l'air d'en être convaincu. Et je pense qu'il pourrait avoir raison. Sauf que je ne trouve rien à ce sujet dans les notes si ce n'est des lignes par-ci, par-là. » Un livret en main, Derek ne savait que penser. « Y a juste assez pour que le doute soit bien là... trop peu pour confirmer. » Il soupira. « Et je ne comprends pas comment on peut l'avoir tous oublié, bon sang ! Peter n'en a que des bribes. Laura ne devait rien savoir à son sujet, sinon on serait allés le retrouver. Cora ne me croit pas et m'a rit au nez quand je l'ai appelé. »

« Il... il peut pas... excuse, hein, mais... être mort lors de l'incendie ? » Hasarda Liam.

« Non. » L'autre paraissait étonnamment sûr de lui, sur ce coup. « Mais... il peut ne plus... » Derek ignora son locuteur qui souhaitait le voir plus rapide, savoir à quoi il était en train de penser. « Il peut avoir été transformé. »

Le début d'agacement qui prenait Liam s'évapora. Cette nouvelle remarque n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le coach sportif haussa les sourcils. Un coin de sa lèvre se retroussa. Cette supposition lui semblait bien dangereuse mais Ô combien plausible.

« Pourquoi le transformer sachant que la morsure peut ne pas prendre ? Et pourquoi vous le faire oublier ? »

« Y a dû lui arriver quelque chose. » Avança Derek. « La morsure devait être inévitable. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Comme pour toi. »

Le regard plongé sur ses baskets défaites, Liam se maudissait de tenir à honorer cette promesse faite sur un coup de tête. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir une carte maîtresse en sa possession et de ne pas la jouer. Quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

« Et on lui aurait fait oublier qu'il était humain, avant ? »

Derek confirma. Le sang de Liam ne fit qu'un tour.

« Est-ce que des souvenirs qui ont été pris peuvent être restitués ? »

Il était arrivé plus tardivement dans la meute et, même s'il en avait traversé beaucoup, certains événements lui avaient été épargnés. À Kira et Malia aussi, mais être respectivement sortis avec Couille droite et Couille gauche leur avait permis d'être plus au fait de ce qu'elles avaient eu la chance de manquer. Être proches de Lydia aussi. Liam, lui, savait pour Peter – difficile de l'ignorer – mais c'était à peu près tout. Il ne connaissait pas les détails de l'épisode du Kanima, de la meute d'Alphas et du Darach. Il ne connaissait pas toutes les ficelles de ces scènes. Il ne savait pas que Deucalion avait privé Isaac d'une partie de ses souvenirs concernant ce qu'il avait pu voir à la banque. Il ignorait, de ce fait, que Peter s'était chargé de les récupérer.

« Oui. »

« Et est-ce qu'un événement extérieur pourrait les faire revenir, par exemple ? »

L'ancien Alpha resta muet. Il ignorait la réponse. Peter la saurait certainement, lui. Difficile, toutefois, d'aller lui poser la question. L'avocat se braquerait aussitôt. Refuserait de répondre. Le maudirait avant de l'envoyer voir ailleurs. N'importe où tant que c'était loin de lui.

« Derek ? »

Ce qui demeurait incroyable, à la limite de l'inconcevable, c'était cet oubli généralisé. Peter. Cora. Laura. Lui. Qui avait à y gagner à leur faire tout oublier de ce genre de chose ? Et, surtout, quel intérêt y trouvait-on ?

« Derek ? »

Peut-être qu'une seule personne avait véritablement à gagner dans l'affaire. L'humain devenu loup.

« Derek ? »

Devait-il continuer à chercher à en savoir plus ? À le retrouver ? À, éventuellement, renouer contact et retrouver un peu de cette meute décimée ? Dit comme ça, la réponse se devait d'être positive. Elle ne l'était pas. Tellement de choses pouvaient mal tourner.

« Derek ! » Liam avait haussé le ton. « Si les souvenirs sont pris pour une bonne raison... qu'est-ce qui... »

« Il y a trois choses que l'on ne peut cacher : le soleil, la lune, la vérité. » Souffla le lycan, se tournant vers son cadet et se relevant finalement, les mains chargées. « C'était le mantra de mon père. »

« Satomi ? »

Bien sûr... Liam connaissait Satomi grâce à Brett !

« Cacher la vérité n'est jamais la solution. Elle finit toujours par éclater. » Trop catégorique ? Tant pis. C'était vrai. C'était ce qui s'était passé avec Stiles et Peter, ce qui rendait leurs rapports avec Scott aussi mauvais. « Cette solution a une date de péremption. On ignore juste laquelle. »

« Mais tu crois que c'est possible que ta famille ait... ait pu... qu'un membre de ta famille ait pu modifier la mémoire de tout le monde pour cacher un truc aussi énorme ? » Dans le genre gros mensonge, on faisait difficilement pire, quand même.

« J'espère que non. » Avoua Derek. « J'espère que personne n'a été assez idiot pour faire ça. »

o o o

Catherine et Peter étaient attablés dans un coin de leur restaurant de prédilection, celui dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques temps plus tôt, le _Riddle_. Un peu à l'écart, loin de l'entrée, on pouvait les oublier. On ne les remarquait pas. C'était bien là le but de Catherine en allant s'installer à cet endroit – presque stratégique –, et précisément ce que Peter avait craint. Elle l'avait coincé de la pire des manières et il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

« J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon Peter de dernière année. » Avoua-t-elle, à mi-mot, engageant les hostilités d'emblée. « C'était un con. »

« Cath'. »

« Mais c'était après la mort de tes parents. » Termina-t-elle, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la grimace douloureuse et le recul de son ami. « Et je me souviens dans quel état tu étais alors. » Elle lui attrapa la main. « J'aime à penser que tu as toujours un élément déclencheur, quelque chose qui te pousse à être un con et t'invite à dépasser la limite. Pour toi, en tout cas. »

Si elle savait...

« Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui se passe. On trouvera une solution. À deux, on trouvera bien. On en a toujours trouvé une, non ? »

Le lycanthrope soupira. Il regarda alentours. Il cherchait leur serveur des yeux, espérait que leurs commandes arrivent... et vite, si possible. Très vite ! Peter souffla par le nez et observa brièvement le plafond. Pourquoi la personne qui pourrait le mieux l'aider et le conseiller était également celle à qui il devait taire l'ensemble du problème ? Celle à qui il ne pouvait rien dire ; ne _devait_ rien dire. Catherine ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas. Elle. Ne. Savait. Pas... et ça allait rester ainsi. Ça devait rester ainsi. C'était pour le mieux.

« Peter. » Elle serra ses doigts. « Je peux tout entendre. »

Elle ne le pouvait pas. Qui le pourrait ? Le loup leva légèrement la tête et vit le sourire confiant et rassurant sur les lèvres de Catherine. Ah ça oui, y avait pas à dire, elle savait s'y prendre avec lui. Elle savait comment il fonctionnait.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Tu ne peux pas tout entendre. » Apprit Peter, à voix basse.

« Tu m'avouerais avoir tué quelqu'un que je te demanderais si tu as besoin d'aide pour te débarrasser du corps. » Le sourire qu'avait la femme à cet instant jurait avec ses funestes paroles.

« Je n'ai pas de corps à faire disparaître. » Rictus. Pour une fois.

« Merci, mon dieu ! » S'écria Catherine, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, les mains jointes sous son nez, rassurée. « Parce que, honnêtement, je préférerais que tu demandes de l'aide à Stiles plutôt qu'à moi. »

« Stiles est flic... »

« Justement ! » Amusée, loin de son air grave d'un peu plus tôt, elle savait le mettre à l'aise. « Mais je ne t'encourage pas à tuer quelqu'un, hein. Loin de moi l'envie de te voir avoir du sang sur les mains. »

Trop tard.

Le restaurant était loin de faire salle comble, ce midi. Quelques groupes ça et là. Un ou deux dîners d'affaire. Deux familles. Trois couples. Eux. Une bonne partie des tables restaient inoccupées, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs oreilles.

« On se connaît depuis quand, Pet ? » Sourire. Encore. Toujours. « Dis-moi. »

« Toujours ? » Suggéra Peter. « Ou pas loin. Pourquoi ? Tu veux une médaille ? »

« En chocolat, sinon tu l'oublies. »

« Je comprends pourquoi Stiles voudrait que je te partage. »

Elle haussa un sourcil mais restait amusée. Catherine l'était toujours, amusée, du moment qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle entendait et gardait un minimum de maîtrise sur la conversation.

« Ah oui ? Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? »

« Qu'il en était hors de question. Je t'ai, je te garde. »

« Vous êtes adorables, tous les deux. » Souffla-t-elle, rayonnante. « Mais oui. On se connaît depuis toujours. Et je ne compte pas te laisser filer encore une fois. » Elle devint plus grave, tout à coup. Le sujet l'exigeait. « Une fois c'était trop. »

Peter serra, à son tour, serra les doigts de Catherine. Pourquoi se sentait-il tellement plus à l'aise avec elle ? Avec celle qui, précisément, ignorait tout d'un large pan de sa vie ?

Les plats, dans un timing quelque peu douteux, arrivèrent. Catherine et Peter, simultanément, se reculèrent pour laisser les assiettes se poser. La conversation aurait pu dévier à ce moment-là. Elle déviait, en règle générale. Catherine aurait pu chercher, fidèle à elle-même, à piocher dans l'assiette de son vis-à-vis et là, oui, la discussion aurait radicalement changé. En mieux. En pire. Affaire de point de vue.

« Est-ce que je me suis déjà cassé le bras ? »

La question arrivait tel un cheveu dans le potage, Peter s'en rendit vite compte. On fronça les sourcils, perplexe. La fourchette pleine de courgettes à quelques centimètres de la bouche, Catherine dévisagea son plus vieil ami. Le seul avec qui elle avait gardé contact après le lycée, pour autre chose que les « Joyeux Noël et bonne année » et les « Bon anniversaire » d'usages. Le seul avec qui elle avait renoué lorsqu'il l'avait recontacté.

La secrétaire juridique s'imaginait – difficilement – le lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre la précédente conversation et la dernière question. Catherine se garda de la moindre moquerie. Quelque chose venait de se débloquer. Peter commençait à lui raconter, lui expliquer. À quand les explications des débuts d'explications, par contre ? Parce que, là, ce n'était pas vraiment clair.

« Euh... ouais. Je crois. » Elle réfléchit. « Au collège, il me semble, non ? Ouiiii ! Tu avais même râlé pendant des semaines parce que tu loupais le cycle de basket, en cours de sport. »

Aurait-on remplacé Peter par un sosie de cire qu'on aurait eu besoin d'un instant de réflexion pour s'apercevoir du changement effectué. La supercherie aurait été parfaite. Le lycanthrope avait lâché couteau et fourchette, faisant se tourner vers eux nombre de regards réprobateurs. Balbutiant quelques excuses, Peter se leva, reculant sa chaise jusqu'à percuter le mur, puis disparut aux toilettes et s'y barricada.

Respiration saccadée. Sensation d'étouffement. Ongles enfoncées dans les paumes de mains. Griffes dans les paumes de mains. Maladroit dans ses mouvements, le lycan activa l'eau pour s'en passer sur le visage. Ça n'aidait en rien. Toujours peu sûr dans ses gestes, Peter chercha à attraper son téléphone. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe dans le lavabo. Amer goût de déjà vu. La même chose s'était passée un peu plus tôt. Juste avant que Catherine l'arrête et le suive pour manger.

Un bouton sur lequel on appuie. Un doigt qui glisse sur l'écran pour le déverrouiller. Un raccourci vers le numéro de Stiles sur l'accueil. _Biiiiip_. Peter murmurait, espérait qu'on lui réponde.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Stiles. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Merci de laisser un message après le bip... biiiiip. »

Dos au mur, Peter se laissa glisser au sol. Le portable coincé entre l'index et le majeur, il se prit la tête entre les mains. L'attirail du parfait petit loup-garou était presque entièrement de sorti, ce midi – le monstrueux visage en moins. Peter ne saurait pas s'en sortir seul. Pas ce midi.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Hale Derek. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Merci de laisser un message après le bip... biiiiip. »

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Stiles. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Merci de laisser un message après le bip... biiiiip. »

« Allô ? »

« S-Scott ? » Parler avec les crocs n'étaient pas des plus faciles.

« Peter ? Merde ! »

À l'autre bout du combiné, une porte claqua. Peter entendit la clochette, celle accrochée au-dessus de l'entrée qui l'agaçait tant, tinter. Évidemment. La porte de sorbier derrière laquelle Deaton se protégeait bloquait également Scott lorsqu'il était seul. Aaah ! Il était fort, le doc, très fort.

« Où es-tu ? Peter ? » Le ton de l'Alpha était pressant. « Tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher ? »

« Res- _resto_. » Le sien plutôt erratique. « Travail. »

Bon. D'accord. Pas vraiment. Pas tout à fait. Pas loin. Presque. C'était plus facile de l'expliquer de cette façon. À l'heure actuelle, tous les raccourcis étaient bons !

« D'accord. D'accord. Euh, hmm... cale ta respiration sur la mienne. D'accord ? » Scott prit une grande inspiration. Bloqua. Expira. Il exagérait les sons afin d'aider le Bêta à se concentrer dessus. L'Alpha entendit Peter faire de même de son côté. Ils recommencèrent. Encore. Encore. Encore. « C'est bien. Continue comme ça. Continue. »

Le loup Hale continua donc. Scott avait réussi. Peut-être même plus rapidement que ne l'auraient fait Derek ou Stiles s'ils avaient répondu à son appel. Peter esquissa un sourire. Le jeune Alpha avait retenu – avec du mal mais il l'avait retenu – que les stupides « Alpha, Bêta, Oméga » et « Le soleil, la lune, la vérité » le bloquaient plus qu'ils ne l'aidaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Scott lorsque Peter parut calmé. Il s'en mordit les doigts. La respiration de l'autre lycan redevenait saccadée. La transformation recommençait. Il n'avait pas à voir l'aîné pour le savoir. « D'accord. Oublie. Oublie, Peter ! » L'Alpha reprit une grande inspiration. La bloqua un instant. La libéra. Le Bêta l'imita, une nouvelle fois.

« Merci. » Souffla Peter, d'une petite voix fatiguée.

« Tu devrais passer à la maison ce soir. »

« Pas la peine. »

Scott soupira. Faire changer Peter d'avis était à peu près aussi plaisant que de se prendre une porte en plein dans le nez avant de dévaler les escaliers et atterrir, nu, dans un champ d'orties peuplés de rats mangeurs d'hommes – merci Stiles pour cette charmante comparaison. Le loup-garou aux yeux rouges n'avait, ce midi, pas la foi pour un long débat. Il passa directement à l'étape « menaces ».

« Sois tu passes, sois _je_ passe ce soir quand Stiles sera là aussi. »

Ce n'est pas bien de faire chanter les gens. Peter n'est pas n'importe qui. Le passé avait déjà prouvé que c'était, si ce n'était la seule méthode, la meilleure pour le faire flancher et l'avoir de son côté. Surtout pour Scott que Peter avait coutume de contredire pour son grand plaisir.

« Crétin d'Alpha. » Siffla l'avocat.

« À ce soir. » Lança Scott, soulagé par la réaction de son Bêta.

o o o

Peter esquissa un infime sourire lorsqu'il constata que Catherine était restée à leur table plutôt que de se lever pour aller faire le pied de grue devant les toilettes pour hommes. Elle avait accepté de ne pas immédiatement lui sauter dessus pour lui demander – comprendre ici : exiger – des explications. Les lèvres closes, elle le regarda s'asseoir et le soulagement se lut dans son regard. La pauvre ne devait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Comment confirmer qu'il s'était bel et bien cassé un bras plus jeune pouvait le mettre dans pareil état ?

« On en parle pas. » Promit-elle à voix basse. « Tu devrais manger. Ça va être froid. »

« Je... »

« Non. » Coupa Catherine, couverts posés, mains croisées. « Sauf si tu comptes tout m'expliquer, ne m'explique rien. »

« Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer. »

« Alors continue à ne rien me dire. Ça te réussit si bien. » Cassante à souhait.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire, mais... »

« Si tu comptes dire que c'est mieux pour moi de tout ignorer : ne termine surtout pas ta phrase. »

Silence. Réfléchir rapidement, peser le pour et le contre en un minimum de temps, prendre une décision – idéalement bonne – sans y passer le réveillon, Peter savait faire. Il faisait même souvent. Un peu trop de l'avis de Blaise. Le loup se plaisait à penser qu'il se trompait rarement. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il jouait gros. Il jouait une personne qu'il n'était pas prêt à perdre.

Ce qu'il avait à perdre, en révélant à Catherine ce qu'il était, était tout aussi conséquent que ce qu'il avait à y gagner.

Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

« Je suis un loup-garou. »

* * *

 _Fin du treizième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de corail cannibale ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le quatorzième chapitre, Vie de mensonge_ s _?_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	14. Vie de cauchemars

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fic vous plaît ! Vraiment ! :-)_

 _Un gros groooos merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction, et tout, et tout._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 - Vie de mensonges**

Catherine resta sans voix. À plusieurs reprises, et dans un intervalle restreint, elle cligna des yeux. Son cerveau traitait l'information. L'analysait. La tournait et la retournait dans tous les sens, comme pour trouver une explication plus facile à accepter. La digérait. Terre à terre, et malgré les points communs qu'elle pouvait avoir avec l'hyperactif, elle n'était pas Stiles qui avait trouvé ça drôle à une époque – nettement moins aujourd'hui.

« Un loup-garou. » Murmura-t-elle, haussant les sourcils. « Comme... Remus Lupin ? »

Peter n'avait pas prévu ce genre de commentaire. Il s'était imaginé une grimace dégoûtée avant de partir sans un regard en arrière. Une mine terrifiée avant de quitter le restaurant sans mot dire. Un silence particulièrement long et pesant avant qu'elle ne décide, enfin, de tourner les talons. Il s'était imaginé beaucoup de chose, qui se terminaient étrangement toutes par la fuite de Catherine – à se demander pourquoi il avait tout de même décidé de lui avouer ce qu'il était – mais pas cette réaction-là, non.

Le serveur qui s'occupait d'eux, et qui avait paru sur le point de venir leur demander si tout se passait comme ils le voulaient et s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, se ravisa en les voyant. L'ambiance entre ces deux-là ne semblait pas être au beau fixe et les interrompre aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Il retourna donc en cuisine voir si les plats pour la table sept étaient déjà prêts.

« C'est une blague ? » Murmura Catherine, du bout des lèvres. « Peter ? »

En guise de réponse, et c'en était une bien étrange, l'avocat posa sa main droite sur la table et, dès l'instant où son amie la regarda, fit apparaître ses griffes. Ce qu'il lut dans les yeux bleus de Catherine terrifia Peter. Ses craintes s'avéraient finalement vrai. La peur. L'horreur. On ne pouvait se méprendre. C'était clairement ça. Précisément ce qu'il avait voulu éviter.

« Et tu... tu es comme ça depuis... un mois ? Comment tu as pu me cacher un truc pareil aussi longtemps ! » Reprocha-t-elle, son débit s'accélérant indubitablement. « Peter ! »

Fini le ton doucereux, le regard amical et le sourire réconfortant. Peter allait la perdre. Il n'aurait pas dû tenter l'aveu. S'il ne lui avait jamais dis avant... maintenant ne pouvait qu'être trop tard.

« Non. Pas un mois. »

« Combien ? » Elle savait combien. Elle avait craint entendre Peter réfuter. Le silence de son ami était criant de vérité. « Je... je vois. »

« Cath'... » Peter voulait la retenir. S'il la laissait partir ce midi, sans qu'ils n'aient le loisir de s'expliquer, c'était fini.

« Je retourne au bureau. » Annonça-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, tournant les talons.

Le loup-garou la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finalement disparu dans un taxi. Les coudes posés sur la table, la tête entre les mains, il soupira. Ferma les yeux. Soupira de plus belle. Quelques minutes plus tard, sans plus toucher au plat dans lequel il n'avait pratiquement pas pioché, il demanda l'addition pour eux deux. Le pas lourd, le cœur lourd, soudainement d'accord pour aller voir Scott le soir-même au lieu de malencontreusement oublier la demande, il retourna au cabinet.

o o o

Jordan zyeuta, peu discret, vers son coéquipier. La bouche pleine d'un morceau de sandwich acheté tout préparé – et absolument immonde de son avis – Stiles ne parut pourtant pas remarquer être soudainement au centre de l'attention. Au centre de l'attention d'une seule personne, certes, mais tout de même. L'un surveillait l'immeuble face auquel ils étaient stationnés, particulièrement la fenêtre du deuxième étage où une silhouette enchaînait les va-et-vient, tandis que l'autre terminait son repas. Chacun son tour. Toujours opérationnels... ou presque.

« Ton père veut que je te surveille et m'a demandé d'aller plus souvent aux réunions pour... hmm... » Parrish se demandait s'il faisait bien d'en parler à Stiles ou pas.

« Pour surveiller que Peter ne pète pas complètement un plomb. » Pas difficile à comprendre. « T'as accepté ? »

« J'aurais dû ? »

L'humain ne répondit pas à la question. Il ignorait la réponse, après tout. De plus en plus, Stiles se disait qu'il ne saurait gérer la situation seul. Peter avait des soucis, et pas uniquement de contrôle, sans que personne n'en sache rien. À part lui. Et Liam. Un peu, Liam. Lydia avait certainement des doutes. Tous devaient en avoir, des doutes, à bien y réfléchir. La dernière réunion, où Peter et lui avaient tout nié en bloc, les avait trahis. Son père aussi en avait, des doutes, sauf que le shérif ne comptait pas. John doutait de Peter à longueur d'années. Il attendait depuis toujours le jour où l'avocat déraperait enfin.

« Peut-être... »

Jordan tourna la tête, d'un coup sec, vers son coéquipier et montra sa surprise. Deux mots qui ne voulaient rien dire et tout dire.

« Vous avez un problème ? »

« Peut-être, ouais... » Redit le plus jeune, se passant une main dans les cheveux, nerveux. « Purée, j'en sais rien. »

« Que te dit ton instinct ? »

Le fils du shérif grogna. C'était quoi encore que cette question à la mord-moi le nœud ?

« Mon instinct, j'en sais rien. Mes cours de philo, que les humains en sont dépourvus... »

La main de Parrish se leva. Il invitait Stiles à se taire. Du mouvement. Là ! Juste là ! Dans l'appartement qu'ils surveillaient. Qu'ils étaient supposés surveiller et ne pas quitter des yeux. À sa grande surprise, son geste suffit. Le plus jeune agent avait remarqué, lui aussi, l'évolution de la situation puisqu'il se jetait d'ores et déjà hors de la voiture, arme au poing.

« Je vais le tuer, celui-ci... » Marmonna Jordan en l'imitant rapidement.

o o o

Catherine leva les yeux de son écran quand elle entendit quelqu'un approcher de son bureau. Elle retourna aussitôt à ses occupations, donc à ses e-mails, lorsqu'elle vit Peter arriver. L'homme chercha à capter son regard mais n'insista pas sitôt comprit-il qu'elle le fuyait.

Il évita l'associé un peu trop pressé qui manqua de le percuter et entendit la langue de Catherine claquer contre son palais. Elle prenait ce réflexe pour ce qu'il n'était pas, quelque chose de propre à sa condition particulière dont elle ne savait rien.

Il aurait dû se taire.

o o o

« Peter est là ? » Harry, une paire de classeurs bleus et verts dans les bras, semblait pressé. Tout le monde l'était toujours cabinet. « J'ai les dossiers qu'il... fin... qu'il a demandé. »

« Il est là. »

« Et je peux entrer ? C'est sûr ? Je vais pas me faire menacer de renvoi, encore une fois ? »

« Harry, tu entres dans le bureau si tu dois entrer dans le bureau. »

Sèche, Catherine n'était pas d'humeur pour toute cette comédie.

Le jeune associé le comprit parfaitement vu qu'il n'insista pas plus longtemps. Prudence était de mise quand on travaillait aux côtés de Peter et Catherine, le duo infernal. Hâtif, il dut s'y reprendre par deux fois pour réussir à ouvrir la porte. Harry fut étonné de voir que personne ne se trouvait derrière le bureau. Le laptop était fermé. La bouteille de scotch à laquelle ne touchait jamais Peter dé-bouchonnée et, il le jurerait, diminuée.

Sa surprise ne fut que plus grande encore quand il trouve enfin la silhouette de son patron. Allongé sur le canapé. Le visage vers le dossier. Les jambes pliées. Un bras sous la tête, son autre main serrait la veste utilisée comme couverture. Peter dormait. À poings fermés, qui plus était. Il n'avait pas bronché malgré l'intrus qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû demander à Catherine de vérifier ! Il allait se faire incendier par Peter lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » Demanda Catherine, venant le rejoindre, une main au-dessus de l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Il a bu. » Fit remarquer l'associé, pointant la bouteille.

« Je m'en occupe. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de la croire sur parole, Harry laissa ses dossiers bien en évidence sur le bureau du partenaire-associé, près de l'ordinateur, puis regagna son propre espace de travail. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Il avait d'autres dossiers dont il lui fallait s'occuper et une paire de synthèses à fignoler, vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper des états d'âmes de Peter – si tant est qu'il en possédât une.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Catherine alla remonter la veste sur les épaules de son ami afin qu'elle couvre un peu mieux le loup-garou endormi. Elle remit le bouchon sur sa bouteille, qu'elle alla ensuite remettre à son exacte place – Peter en ferait une syncope, autrement. En sortant, elle tourna le store pour empêcher les autres de voir ce qui se passait dans le bureau.

Dès le départ, dès _son_ départ, elle avait su qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps.

o o o

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi, Stiles ! » Jordan était furax, et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Le suspect au sol ne se débattait pas, heureusement pour eux. « Et ne me répond pas 'un paquet de choses' sinon je t'étripe et je fais disparaître ton corps. »

« Beaucoup de trucs... » Tout sourire, le jeune agent Stilinski était satisfait de sa connerie.

« L'est malin, l'gamin. »

« Ta gueule. » Grognèrent les deux coéquipiers, synchrones.

Menottes aux poignets, entre les mains d'un Parrish à prendre avec des pincettes, le gamin, plus jeune qu'eux, ne se disait pas que sa remarque était mal-venue et qu'il ferait mieux de se la jouer discret. Fort heureusement pour les deux agents, leur suspect ne se débattait pas, conscient que ça n'améliorerait pas ses affaires.

o o o

Un téléphone portable, rangé dans la poche intérieure de la veste de son propriétaire, vibrait. L'appareil sonnait, encore et encore, et ne réveillait pas le dormeur. L'air faussement épique qui avait été choisi comme son d'alerte continuait à résonner dans le bureau. Peter grogna. Se tourna sur le fauteuil et, tout de même, finit par péniblement ouvrir les yeux... qu'il referma de suite, ébloui. À tâtons, il chercha l'appareil honnis. Il entrouvrit une paupière, pas encore franchement convaincu de répondre, et ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il lut le nom affiché à l'écran.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Peter en guise de salutations.

« C'est toi qui a appelé. » Fit remarquer l'autre.

« C'est... sympa de rappeler. » Le premier soupira. « Mais c'était y a plus d'une heure. »

Peter ne dit rien de plus. C'était à Derek de le faire, d'y mettre un peu du sien. C'était à son neveu qui avait, forcément, une raison de l'appeler et qui ne consistait pas à lui renvoyer la balle. Derek n'était pas de ceux qui appelaient sous le seul prétexte qu'on avait tenté de le joindre plus tôt dans la journée. Derek n'était même pas de ceux qui appelait, en fait. Pas du tout.

« J'ai peut-être une piste pour ton humain. »

L'autre déglutit. Mince.

« C'est probablement un loup, maintenant. » Continua Derek, loin de connaître le trouble de son oncle. « Y a dû lui arriver un truc en tant qu'humain et la morsure l'a sauvé. Oublier également. »

Double mince.

Comment son neveu, loin d'être un Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes – ou pas modernes – avait pu en arriver à pareille conclusion et, surtout, aussi vite ? Comment pouvait-il avoir raison ? L'avocat se pinça l'arête du nez et réfléchissait sur la réponse à donner. Machinalement, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille. Au diable les « Pas de chaussures sur ce canapé, nom de Dieu ». C'était le sien. C'était lui qui faisait les règles... qui les défaisait aussi.

« On devrait peut-être éviter de le chercher. Si on nous l'a fait oublier, c'est peut-être pour son bien. Nous revoir pourrait faire... revenir des souvenirs, non ? »

« Éventuellement, oui. » Confirma l'aîné dans un souffle. « Mais, en général, ce qui est oublié reste oublié tant que rien est fait pour retrouver ces souvenirs. Et encore... il faut savoir quoi chercher pour les trouver. »

« Donc même si on _le_ retrouve, ils ne reviendraient pas, les souvenirs, » Comprit Derek. Une pointe de regrets se faisait entendre.

« Normalement non. » Approuva Peter. « Mais il ne se souviendrait pas de nous non plus. On a oublié son existence, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas oublié la nôtre ? »

« Parce qu'on était déjà des loups. Si on veut lui faire croire qu'il en est un de naissance, c'est bien de rester au milieu d'eux, tu ne crois pas ? » Derek attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas. « Je veux dire... On connaît peut-être encore son nom et son visage. Tout. On sait peut-être tout de lui, Peter, sauf le fait qu'il ait été humain, qu'il est un mordu. »

Satané Derek dont un cerveau doué pour les recherches semblait s'être développé durant la nuit.

« Peter ? Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Quoi ? » Murmura Peter, las, oubliant de charrier son neveu quant au fait qu'il était bien bavard, aujourd'hui.

« Comment tu t'es souvenu de lui ? »

L'aîné des deux Hale avait les yeux rivés sur les buildings adjacents. En se concentrant bien, il pourrait presque voir le comptable d'en face se cogner la tête contre son clavier tandis qu'un stagiaire le regardait faire, perdu. Les jambes toujours contre lui, le menton sur les genoux, ce n'était, encore une fois, pas une question à laquelle Peter pouvait, ou même voulait, répondre.

« Je m'en suis souvenu. Retiens juste ça. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit doucement et une paire de talons claquèrent sur la moquette – le son était à peine atténué. Le loup-garou ne le remarqua pas. Trop occupé avec Derek, le monde qui l'entourait, le cabinet, les associés, les dossiers, ne l'intéressaient aucunement. Appuyée contre le mur parallèle aux fenêtres, derrière le canapé sur lequel était assis un Peter au bord du gouffre, Catherine soupira. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

« On pourrait se voir pour en parler de vive voix ? » Demanda Derek, qui n'était pas un grand fan des conversations téléphoniques. « Ce soir ? »

« Pas ce soir, non. Je dois passer chez Scott. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Le plus jeune loup paraissait inquiet. Il l'était !

« Rien de grave. » Derek eut tôt fait de traduire ces trois mots. Dans la langue de Peter, c'était les plus faciles à comprendre. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, oui, mais qui ne nécessitait toutefois pas la présence de toute la meute.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ce midi. C'est pour ça que t'as appelé. Stiles répondait pas. » Vraiment, Peter était impressionné par son neveu. Loin d'être un idiot, la perspicacité n'était pas pour autant son fort. « Peter... »

« C'est rien. » Peu importe ce dont il était question, ce n'était certainement pas rien, non. « J'ai failli perdre le contrôle ce midi. J'ai pu m'isoler avant. Scott a su me faire revenir. » Résuma l'oncle. « C'est tout. »

« À cause de quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Ce n'est jamais pour rien quand tu... » Derek grogna. « Bon, ce n'est _en général_ pas pour rien que tu perds le contrôle. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Stiles va bien ? »

« Je pense. Ouais. »

Tirer les vers du nez à un lycan récalcitrant à la seule idée de causer n'était pas dans la « liste des choses à faire avant de mourir, dans d'horribles souffrances ou sans horribles souffrances » de Derek. Bien que concerné et inquiet, il ne pouvait contraindre Peter à tout déballer. Et certainement pas par téléphone. Le point rassurant était que personne ne le pouvait.

« On reparlera de ce qu'on fait au sujet de l'humain plus tard. Je vais te laisser. »

« Der' ? »

« Ouais ? »

« On lui fout la paix. Une vie sans nous connaître, sans nous... c'est la meilleure chose qu'on puisse lui offrir, tu crois pas ? »

« Peter... »

Décidé à ne rien ajouter, Peter jeta, sans y faire cas, son portable sur le canapé. L'objet rebondit et se glissa à-demi sous un coussin. Toujours dans la même position, le loup-garou s'autorisa à ouvrir les vannes et à se laisser un tant soit peu aller. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il était suffisamment seul pour se le permettre.

Stiles, Catherine, Harry... il y avait toujours quelqu'un.

Derek, Travis, Blaise... qu'il le veuille ou non.

o o o

Catherine était indécise. Le laisser seul comme il semblait le souhaiter... ou lui montrer qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être, quand bien même le craignait-il ? La question n'avait pas lieu d'être. Bien sûr qu'elle allait rester avec lui ! Jaime, son compagnon, lui reprochait de toujours faire passer Peter avant le reste. La surprenante révélation de son ami n'y changerait rien. Même si elle l'avait cru. Même si elle l'avait espéré. Même si elle l'avait voulu. Le voir endormi, un peu plus tôt, lui avait rappelé ce fait. Le voir maintenant dans cet état le confirmait. C'était Peter. Juste Peter.

Doucement, la femme au chignon blond s'approcha. Elle contourna le canapé. Accroupie face à lui, elle posa une main sur un bout de chaussure de l'avocat. Peter leva les yeux vers elle. Humides, les yeux. Rougis, aussi. Ce n'était pas l'image qu'elle se faisait d'un loup-garou – même si elle avait, dans un premier temps, pensé à Remus Lupin et que Peter avait l'air aussi misérable que lui actuellement. Catherine se redressa et, cette fois-ci, s'installa aux côtés du lycan qu'elle attrapa par les épaules et amena contre elle.

Quand les bras de Peter l'encerclèrent, l'enserrant comme si une vie – sa vie – était en jeu, elle le laissa faire.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? » Demanda-t-elle, afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle comptait rester.

Peter avait beau être intelligent... il savait aussi être le plus idiot des hommes.

« De quoi ? Ex-Expliquer quoi ? Je... »

« Tout. Depuis quand tu es... comme ça, par exemple. »

Grimace. Catherine, sans le savoir, posait précisément LA question qui fâchait. Celle qui n'avait pas une once de chance d'aider Peter à se calmer ou se changer les idées.

« Je... je sais pas. »

Novice dans le domaine du surnaturel, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la case « Possible et réel » dans son esprit, la femme se crispa. Cette non-réponse était là le nœud du problème. Celui qu'il taisait depuis des semaines. Impossible de l'ignorer.

« Tu devrais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai toujours su que j'en étais un de naissance. Toute ma famille l'est- _tait_. Mes parents étaient deux Alphas et... les Alphas, c'est des... »

« Je sais. L'Alpha, c'est le chef d'un groupe, d'une... vous appelez ça comment ? »

« Meute. » Murmura Peter, du bout des lèvres, amusé que son amie puisse déjà s'intéresser à ce genre de détails purement optionnels. « Et famille, aussi. Vu qu'on était la _meute_ Hale. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et des Alphas mettent forcément au monde des... des... Alphas ? »

« Non. On ne naît pas Alpha. On le devient. »

Catherine sourit, une main dans les cheveux de Peter. « On ne naît pas criminel. On le devient. »

Le loup-garou, calé contre elle et pas décidé pour deux sous à bouger – enfin un élément qui n'avait jamais changé entre eux – se tendit. Encore une boulette de sa part. Une !

« Je ne sais pas si je suis né comme ça ou si on m'a mordu. » Il avait inspiré un grand coup avant de tout déballer d'une seule traite. « Je sais pas. » Il haussa les épaules et, Catherine le jurerait, un grognement lui avait échappé. Ces derniers avaient un tout autre sens, maintenant qu'elle savait. « Et je devrais savoir. Et ne pas savoir devrait m'aider à savoir. Et, au fond... je sais. » Peter souffla par le nez. « Tu me l'as confirmé ce midi. »

« Ton bras cassé. » Elle avait compris. « C'est pour ça que tu as réagi aussi... bizarrement et excessivement ? »

Les deux amis s'étaient quand même éloignés l'un de l'autre. Peter, étalé sur le canapé, les jambes tendues en plein dans le passage. Catherine, elle, assise de manière à peine plus conventionnelle, tournée vers le lycan.

« On ne peut pas se casser le bras. Ou autre chose. On peut mais... ça guérit rapidement, en général. Quand tout va bien. » Peter ricana. « Si j'ai eu un bras plâtré, c'est que je ne l'étais pas à ce moment-là. »

« Tu le serais devenu quand, alors ? » La joue contre son avant-bras, Catherine ne perdait pas une miette. Peter lui parlait – enfin ! – de ce qui le rendait odieux, désagréable et tête à claque depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle était rassurée.

« À la mort de mes parents. Je pense que ma sœur m'a transformé pour me sauver... et que j'aurais dû mourir en même temps qu'eux. »

L'humaine agrippa les doigts de Peter. Elle manqua de les broyer tant elle serrait fort. Elle voulait bien les broyer si ça pouvait signifier que son ami se méprenait sur toute la ligne. Si la famille de Peter avait décidé de ne jamais le transformer, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'ils changent leur fusil d'épaule ?

« Attends... » Catherine venait de poser sa main sur la cuisse de son voisin. « Je comprends pas. Tu as été mordu pour ne pas mourir. Ne pas mourir de tes blessures, donc. On t'a donc transformé relativement vite. Sinon ton pronostic vital n'aurait plus été en danger et l'intérêt de te transformer s'amoindrissait. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pour-pourquoi tu as mis aussi longtemps à être sur pied, après ? Si vous êtes supposés guérir vite... »

« Quand tout va bien. » Rappela Peter. « Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. »

Catherine grimaça. Pour être allée le voir à l'hôpital et chez lui, elle confirmait.

« Et comment tu, excuse hein, mais comment tu peux ne pas te souvenir d'avoir été transformé ? »

« On m'a bloqué mes souvenirs. » On arrêtait plus Peter. Parler avait un certain côté rassurant. Surtout que son amie ne pouvait pas juger comme le reste de la meute. Stiles et Derek inclus. « C'est pas pour rien. On a même bloqué ceux de Derek et Cora. Pourquoi ? » Il hésitait. S'interrogeait. « Quel intérêt ? Qu'est-ce qu'on voulait que j'oublie ? Qu'est-ce que je risquais à me souvenir ne pas toujours en avoir été un ? »

Bien sûr, la blonde n'avait pas de réponse à fournir.

« Quand on prend des souvenirs, il y a toujours un risque. Non négligeable, en plus. Entraîner la mort. Faire perdre la raison. Tout faire disparaître. » Peter pensait à voix haute. Il connaissait Cath et savait qu'il pouvait se le permettre, qu'elle l'écoutait et interviendrait si elle en ressentait le besoin. « Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a fait ? »

« On t'a peut-être protégé. » Proposa Catherine, prudente. « Tu n'avais peut-être rien à y gagner, à te souvenir. »

« C'est ma vie. Mes souvenirs. »

« Si tu as été transformé pour échapper à la mort, je doute sincèrement que tu veuilles te souvenirs de ceux qui t'auront, pour ainsi dire, tué. »

« Donc on m'a achevé. » Catégorique. « Si on a pris mes souvenirs, qu'on a légèrement modifié les autres pour me duper... alors je ne suis plus qui j'étais. Comment savoir qui je suis maintenant si je ne sais même pas d'où je viens ? Qui j'étais ? »

Une main devant la bouche, Catherine se mordait la lèvre inférieure et cherchait à le cacher. Peter avait effectivement changé après le meurtre de ses parents. Difficile de manquer la différence – considérable – entre le Peter d'avant et d'après. Tous l'avaient vu. Comment, en tant que meilleure amie, aurait-elle pu le manquer ? Elle se rapprocha de lui et, tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule – chacun son tour – elle commença à jouer avec les doigts du lycanthrope.

« Tu as toujours été Peter. _Mon_ Peter, Peter. »

« Pas vraiment... puisque tu as su noter une différence dans mon comportement. »

« Mais ça pouvait s'expliquer. » Souffla-t-elle. « Si tu étais resté le même, là, ça aurait vraiment été inquiétant. »

* * *

 _Fin du quatorzième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez d'hippocampes strudel ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le quinzième chapitre, Tout va bien_ _?_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 ** _Petit "jeu/concours" sur la page actuellement :-)_**

 _Skayt_


	15. Tout va bien

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fic vous plaît !_

 _Un gros groooos merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 - Tout va bien**

Stiles se jeta pratiquement sur le téléphone du poste dont il était le plus proche. Il n'avait eu le temps de sonner qu'une seule fois. Une seule et unique petite fois. Jordan sourit. Il était vrai que le poste était plutôt calme, aujourd'hui. La veille aussi, d'ailleurs. Qui disait journée calme disait également – et malheureusement – paperasse à remplir, et Stiles, comme n'importe lequel de ses collègues, préférerait faire à peu près n'importe quoi d'autre. Le champ des possibilités était vaste.

« Non. On ne peut pas venir obliger votre petit-fils à sortir de la piscine, monsieur. » Soupira le jeune homme. Il se tourna vers Parrish, occupé à lui sourire et à se moquer de lui. Stiles roula des yeux, amusé lui aussi. « Mon _pè_ -le shérif Stilinski vous répondra la même chose. » L'hyperactif fut sur le point de reposer le combiné quand on lui posa une nouvelle question. « Vous n'avez qu'à menacer de lui envoyer son téléphone portable pour qu'il s'ennuie pas trop, tout seul, dans l'eau. Je pense qu'il sortira en un clin d'œil. » Il semblait fier de sa bêtise. « Mais de rien monsieur. Bonne journée. »

Jordan, tournant son siège vers son coéquipier, un stylo dans la bouche et quelques traits noirs sur le visage qui lui enlevaient bien du sérieux, haussa un sourcil.

« Je déteste les vieux. » Souffla juste Stiles. « Ils sont parfois pires que les gosses. Et j'en ai un à la maison. »

« De gosse ou de vieux ? »

Le fils du shérif en fonction pouffa. « Les deux, je suppose. »

« Il y en a un qui serait ravi d'entendre ça. »

L'humain souffla son désaccord tout en se laissant lourdement retomber sur sa chaise. Le coude sur le bureau et la joue écrasée dans sa paume de main, Stiles jouait désormais à faire rouler le capuchon d'un crayon égaré – mais forcément quelque part par terre, ce qui limitait déjà considérablement les zones de recherche. L'avantage d'une telle journée creuse, c'est qu'il était à peu près certain de ne pas avoir à faire d'heures supplémentaires.

« Ça va pas mieux, vous deux. » Comprit de suite Jordan, la visite de Lydia encore bien en tête.

« J'ai l'impression d'essayer de le guérir de la grippe en lui injectant le cancer. » Grommela Stiles, faisant claquer sa tête sur son clavier d'ordinateur et bougonnant un petit ' _aoutch_ '. « J'ai presque envie qu'une couille nous tombe dessus, là, tu vois ? J'me dis que ça le pousserait peut-être à demander de l'aide. » À trop fréquenter les Hale, on en attrapait les manières, Stiles grogna. « Il le fera jamais. Demander de l'aide, ça sait pas faire, un Hale. Putain de Hale. » Il tapa du poing sur le bureau, à une paire de centimètres de son oreille. « J'sais plus quoi faire, là. J'vais finir aussi taré que lui, à ce rythme. »

D'ordinaire, Jordan aimait bien entendre Stiles maudire son compagnon. Tout le monde aimait bien entendre Stiles maudire Peter et l'accabler de divers noms d'oiseaux dont ils ignoraient le plus souvent jusqu'à l'existence. Stiles maudissait tout le monde. Son père, qui profitait d'être seul pour manger cochonneries sur cochonneries – Parrish était d'ailleurs presque sûr que John mentait sur son régime alimentaire pour le plaisir de faire râler son fils unique. Scott, qui était un peu trop Scott pour Stiles qui n'arrivait plus à mettre son ami sur un piédestal comme autrefois. Derek qui grognait plus vite que son ombre. Lecter qui était un abruti de crétin de première qui ne méritait absolument pas de porter un nom aussi cool que Lecter et qui devrait plutôt s'appeler... qui ne devrait même pas s'appeler, tout compte fait. Oui. Stiles aimait râler et maudire les gens qu'il appréciait presque autant que ceux qu'il dépréciait. Et celui qui remportait la Palme d'or était, sans commune mesure, Peter.

o o o

La porte d'entrée claqua puis, une seconde après, fut fermée à clé. Un trousseau vola ensuite à travers le hall et glissa sur quelques centimètres, ne s'arrêtant qu'après une malencontreuse rencontre avec une pile de dossier abandonnés là depuis une paire de jours par un Stiles qui se moquait bien du fait que Peter puisse les voir et s'en agacer.

L'avocat était déjà rentré. Stiles s'en était douté en voyant l'heure et, surtout, l'absence de messages sur sa boîte vocale. Catherine avait tendance à virer Peter du bureau lorsqu'il s'y attardait un petit peu trop et ne voyait pas l'heure tourner. Il ne voyait jamais l'heure tourner. Le lycan avait également pris l'habitude de le prévenir quand il comptait passer un peu plus de temps au bureau, histoire de ne pas voir Stiles débarquer à l'entrée et faire un scandale auprès des vigiles. Merci pour lui mais c'était plutôt gênant. Très gênant.

« Tu savais que Jason Beghe avait fait parti de L'église de la Scientologie ? » Demanda le loup-garou en guise de bonjour.

« Ah ? Non. Et j'm'en fous. »

« Moi aussi. »

Stiles sourit. Ça n'avait pas été une bonne nuit mais ça avait dû être une journée pas trop mauvaise pour Peter. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était lui qui avait essayé d'engager la conversation sur un sujet qui ne les intéressait ni l'un, ni l'autre – ou peut-être juste un peu, alors. L'humain retira sa veste et, tentant le diable, alla la déposer sur la tête de celui qui était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, comme un Romain sur son triclinium.

« J'ai une tête de portemanteau ? »

Le sourire du cadet grandit un peu plus encore. Stiles ignorait ce qui s'était passé pour avoir droit à un tel changement mais en était fin content. Il ne saurait assurément pas ce qui était arrivé, d'ailleurs, à moins de mener sa propre petite enquête. Il ne le ferait pas. On lui avait toujours déconseillé de le faire et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Stiles allait suivre ces conseils.

Derek et son père lui avaient à maints reprises dit de ne pas fouiller le passé de Peter. Ni celui de quelqu'un d'autre, hein, faut pas croire, mais ils craignaient davantage pour celui du loup-garou que celui du boulanger qui exerçait au centre-ville. Pas de recherches. Aucune. Même pour donner suite à un défi stupide ou trouver une idée de cadeau. Deaton aussi le lui avait déconseillé. L'émissaire, se mêlant de choses qui le regardaient autant que la couleur des chaussettes du maître du chien qu'il venait de stériliser, l'avait mis en garde. Si tout le monde s'y mettait... ça ne devait pas être pour rien, quand même ?

L'humain éloigna le vêtement de sur la tête de son compagnon, qui grogna de contentement.

« Tu manges avec moi, ce soir ? » S'enquit Stiles, croisant les doigts pour que son désespoir ne soit pas trop évident – oui, il avait de l'espoir.

« Je comptais faire des pâtes à la carbonara. » Peter était distrait, l'attention du loup de nouveau tournée vers le téléviseur. « Tu saurais pas où est la multiprise USB, par hasard ? Pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. »

« Sous le canap'. » Réponse immédiate de la part d'un Stiles qui se versait un grand verre de lait. Merci le radar de Peter qui savait systématiquement quand il s'en passait et les 'Nous avons des verres, Stiles, et ce n'est pas pour encombrer les armoires'.

Le lycanthrope accepta la réplique sans ciller et, à tâtons, chercha l'objet à l'endroit indiqué. « Ah ouais. Au temps pour moi. »

Désaltéré, mais la bouteille et son verre quand même en main pour pouvoir être abandonnés sur le programme télé, Stiles alla rejoindre Peter dans le salon. Il préféra ne pas jouer avec le feu comme il l'aurait encore fait quelques semaines plus tôt et s'abstint d'attraper la télécommande, posée près de la jambe droite du lycan, afin de changer de chaîne. S'il le faisait, au mieux, il ne se passait rien ; au pire, Peter prenait la porte, sans un mot, et ne revenait pas avant le lendemain soir, au moins ! Va pour la Scientologie, même si Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi – ni comment – ce programme avait eu la préférence de Peter. Soit.

« Bonne journée ? »

L'humain ne se mouillait pas trop. Le loup semblait de bon poil.

« Je t'ai appelé, ce midi. »

Le fils Stilinski, qui venait d'abandonner ses chaussures derrière le canapé, pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans tout à l'heure – oui, il était prévoyant – se contenta d'un « Hmm » faussement étourdi. Que l'autre mette ces appels passés sur le tapis ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Stiles était passé en mode enquête et regarda Peter du coin de l'œil, guettant ses réactions.

C'était une de leurs mauvaises habitudes communes, ce qui la rendait plus difficile à vivre. En plus de toujours vouloir avoir raison sur tout et n'importe quoi, et avoir le dernier mot à chacune de leurs disputes – ce qui les faisait s'éterniser – l'un comme l'autre cherchaient à analyser le comportement de l'adversaire afin de savoir à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Prévoir pour parer. Deviner ce qu'il voulait entendre pour savoir quoi répondre. Pourquoi ne jouaient-ils pas aux échecs ensemble ? C'était à se le demander.

Enfin non. Pas vraiment. Si Stiles et Peter jouaient aux échecs ensemble, ils finissaient, là encore, par se disputer et, évidemment... ils voulaient avoir le dernier mot ! Évidemment ! Trop facile sinon ! Ooh, le couple avait bien trouvé un semblant de solution mais ce système était loin d'avoir fait ses preuves et tenait plus du prototype que d'une solution miracle susceptible de résoudre tous leurs maux.

L'idée était simple. Basique, même. Elle avait déjà été revue, modifiée, ajustée, améliorée plusieurs fois. Les deux étaient partis du principe qu'une année avait cinquante-deux semaines et que, donc, ils pouvaient avoir le dernier mot vingt-six semaines par an. Mauvaise solution. Ils avaient commencé à calculer pour savoir quelle semaine était leur semaine, mettant en lumière une faille. Derek les avait insultés de « gros tarés » quand il l'avait appris – difficile de lui donner tort. Peter avait proposé d'avoir raison chacun son tour « Comme si on nommait une tempête. Tantôt un prénom masculin, tantôt un féminin. Tantôt tu as le dernier mot, tantôt j'ai le dernier mot. » Isaac avait manqué se décrocher la mâchoire en les surprenant au milieu d'une dispute explosive, se criant dessus des « C'est mon tour d'avoir raison, andouille poilue » et « Tu as eu le dernier mot la dernière fois, je suis prêt à me refaire couper le doigt si j'ai tort. » Le fait étant que ça avait bel et bien été au tour de l'humain d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Stiles, en mode observation, vit Peter se tendre. Un peu. C'était suffisant pour que ce soit noté dans un coin. Un tic nerveux anima brièvement es lèvres de l'avocat. Ses yeux changèrent de bleu. Bleu surnaturel. Nouvelle nuance que Stiles recommençait à craindre.

« Tu as perdu le contrôle. » Ce n'était pas une question. « S'est passé qu... mince... non, je, désolé. »

« Je sais pas ce qui se passe. Les rêves. Les pertes de contrôle. Je deviens dang-... je redeviens dangereux. »

« Les pertes de contrôle arrivent à tout le monde. » Souligna Stiles. Qui voulait-il convaincre ? Rassurer ? Elles arrivaient à tout le monde mais Peter était champion dans sa catégorie. « Ça veut pas dire... tu dois pas... je _pense_ pas que tu ais à t'inquiéter pour ça. Tu n'es pas seul aujourd'hui. On laissera pas ça se reproduire. » Le sourire de l'hyperactif brillait par sa fausseté. « Et pour la nuit... au pire je t'assomme et je te ligote. » Peter, lui, ne souriait pas. Encore moins à la mention des liens. « Hey ! Je plaisante. Je t'arracherai pas. C'était une blague. Pas drôle. »

« Je vais faire à manger. »

Leur moment était fini. Stiles n'en avait pas profité. Il s'injuria mentalement.

« Pet ! » L'arrêta-t-il, agrippant son poignet mais le relâchant immédiatement à cause du regard du lycan. « Tes rêves, c'est... ils parlent de quoi, au juste ? »

« Je sais pas. »

Terminé. Plus que terminé. Plus terminé que ça, c'était pas possible ! Peter n'avait plus envie de parler et ne s'en cachait pas. Il ne s'en cachait jamais. Stiles avait laissé passer sa chance d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se tramait ; ou de simplement profiter du loup dans une bonne passe. Il était comme ça, l'humain, incapable de profiter et de se taire ; de ne pas en vouloir davantage. Fermer sa grande gamelle, pour une fois, et profiter d'un Peter un peu plus ouvert ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Stiles s'insultait. Se maudissait. Tout le monde pensait que Peter était celui qui, le plus, faisait les frais de ces insultes parfois alambiquées. C'était faux. Il n'était que second. Tous n'avaient cependant pas à le savoir.

Le jeune agent finit tout de même par se redresser et fila rejoindre le loup-garou dans la cuisine. Il se figea de suite, la bouche entrouverte, une jambe en l'air et la main sur la porte. Stiles s'était arrêté et regardait juste. Il ne contourna pas la table comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. N'essaya pas, en vain, à arriver derrière Peter pour essayer de le faire sursauter, l'agacer alors qu'il était au téléphone. Les épaules tendues, inquiet, il écoutait plutôt la discussion téléphonique qu'était en train d'avoir Peter. Du moins... la moitié de celle-ci.

« J'ai oublié ! » Claqua Peter de mauvaise humeur. « Ne mêle pas Stiles à ça. »

Celui dont le nom venait d'être prononcé ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait faire dans la conversation. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi on l'empêchait de comprendre.

« Si tu viens, je te jure que je te tue et que je ne te louperai pas, cette fois... à moins que tu ne me tue le premier. Dans ce cas, tu as tout intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse sous la main. » Peter ricana. Que lui avait-on répondu ? « Pas de ça avec moi. »

Scott. Génial. C'était bien leur veine. L'Alpha avait un talent tout particulier pour débarquer dans leur quotidien aux pires moments. Stiles toussota. C'était une habitude perdue, faute de l'utiliser. Vivre entouré de loups-garous, à l'ouïe plus qu'excellente, faisait qu'on oubliait qu'il fallait parfois s'annoncer auprès d'eux. Que notre présence en un endroit n'allait pas toujours de soi. Même si Peter n'était pas le meilleur exemple en matière de lycan. Plus le temps passait, plus Stiles s'en apercevait sans se l'expliquer.

« Je te laisse. » Ni une, ni deux, l'avocat raccrocha au nez et à la barbe de son Alpha.

« Comment tu ferais sortir un gosse de la piscine s'il veut pas sortir de l'eau ? »

Question hors sujet pour ne pas le braquer. Stiles marchait constamment sur des œufs avec Peter, ce qui n'était pas l'expérience la plus agréable qu'il eut tenté. L'autre le regarda, étonné. Rassuré et reconnaissant aussi.

« J'irais manger une glace sur le bord de la piscine. »

« Ah ouais, tiens. C'est moins radical que jeter son portable à la flotte. »

« Et si c'est la dernière glace, c'est encore mieux. »

o o o

Derek avait rapatrié une partie des documents, écrits comme photographies, entreposés sous le lycée. Malgré sa conversation avec Liam, et son oncle ensuite, il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'en savoir plus. De trouver cet humain oublié de tous. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'histoire ! Il y avait un problème dans l'énoncé et il était décidé à mettre le doigt dessus. Derek se savait moins doué pour les recherches que Stiles ou Peter, que Lydia ou Jordan, mais il était le seul à vouloir s'y mettre.

Liam et Peter avaient d'ailleurs vraiment eu le chic pour titiller sa curiosité, pourtant nettement moins facile à piquer que celle des autres membres de la meute. L'un avec ses questions hyper précises qui laissaient supposer qu'il en savait plus qu'il voulait le dire. Pourquoi se taisait-il était une question sur laquelle Derek se pencherait plus tard. L'autre avec ses refus catégoriques qui, encore une fois, laissaient entendre que son damné oncle ne disait pas tout. Peter ? Refuser de retrouver un membre de leur famille ? On ne lui ferait pas avaler pareille absurdité, même sous la torture.

Après avoir poussé ses quelques rares meubles afin de dégager un maximum d'espace, le loup-garou avait étalé, devant le canapé, toutes les photographies retrouvées puis ramenées. Derek avait même été jusqu'à dessiner une frise chronologique pour y faire figurer les diverses réunions de la meute, s'aidant des rapports retrouvés dans les cartons mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le rédacteur. Stiles et Peter faisaient toujours comme ça. Ils mettaient tout sous leur nez, dans le bureau du second, puis reliaient les différents éléments entre eux... et ça marchait !

Enfin, ça marchait quand ça marchait, surtout. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Partir défaitiste ne l'aiderait pas. Les fesses sur le bord du canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains jointes sous le menton, le lycan soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à avancer ; faisait du sur-place depuis des heures. Son cerveau refusait de relier divers éléments tant qu'un soupçon de doute subsistait.

S'il avait rapidement conclu que sa frise avait été pure perte de temps et ne lui apprendrait rien sur l'humain, Derek avait cependant noté qu'on avait stoppé net les rapports de réunions de meute suite aux décès de ses grands-parents. Ça l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Sa mère n'avait pas vraiment eu la tête à ça, à l'époque.

Le loup-garou ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand. Ils se plissèrent quasi de suite. Peter était venu vivre avec eux suite aux décès de ses grands parents – ses parents. Derek se souvenait des difficultés de sa mère à gérer l'adolescent qu'était alors son jeune frère. Peter qui perdait, à l'époque déjà, régulièrement le contrôle. Combien de fois avait-il malencontreusement blessé son neveu ? Ça ne se comptait plus.

Derek commença à regarder d'un peu plus près les photos où tous les cousins et cousines étaient regroupés. Son oncle se trouvait régulièrement à leurs côtés, ayant pour ainsi dire le même âge que Robin et Leonard. Il souriait plus par devoir que par envie.

Reconnaître Peter au fil des années n'était pas difficile. Derek avait presque grandi avec son oncle. Il l'avait longtemps considéré plus comme un grand frère avec lequel il lui était interdit de chahuter que comme un oncle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas chahuter ? Pourquoi le grondait-on, sa mère comme son père, davantage quand il se battait avec Peter qu'avec ses sœurs ? Pas moyen de retrouver pourquoi et ça dérangeait Derek. Ce n'était pas le genre d'éléments que l'on oubliait.

Peter n'avait jamais été bien loin, aidait Derek pour ses devoirs, se moquait de son neveu qui était une vraie catastrophe au basket – et avait continué même après, quand il était devenu doué. Peter était là. Toujours. Tout le temps. Un peu comme aujourd'hui, le frère de sa mère avait toujours fait en sorte de traîner dans ses pattes. Sauf après son entrée à Harvard. Là, il avait commencé à s'éloigner. Il rentrait rarement sur Beacon Hills et avait toujours mieux à faire que passer du temps avec Derek. Leur complicité s'était fragilisé. Paige avait tout fait voler en éclat.

Leonard. Anna. Robin. Sally. Zachary. Il revoyait les autres enfants de la meute. L'un d'entre eux était peut-être l'humain qu'ils cherchaient. _Qu'il_ cherchait. Derek attrapa, fébrile, deux photos. Plusieurs années les séparaient. On repérait toujours facilement les différentes fratries et devinait les affinités des uns et des autres. Robin et Leonard qui, comme d'habitude, avaient dû être en désaccord sur un sujet quelconque. Laura qui embêtait gentiment une petite Cora boudeuse, son visage renfrogné rentré dans son cou. Sur l'autre, la même chose, ils étaient juste un peu plus âgés. La 'panoplie du parfait petit-garou', comme disaient Mason et Stiles lorsqu'ils se sentaient exclus d'une conversation surnaturelle, plus visible. Derek jeta les deux clichés et en attrapa deux autres, au hasard.

Il y avait un problème. Sur toutes les photos, ou presque. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer tout de suite ?

o o o

 _Les yeux d'Alex s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur ce qui ne pouvait qu'être Peter. À même le sol, en boule, les mains liées, l'adolescent avait triste mine et n'avait rien de l'humain que le loup avait toujours connu. Exit les sourires moqueurs et l'éclat amusé dans les yeux. Son jeune beau-frère ne bougeait pas. Seul son torse qui se soulevait et les rares gémissements de douleur qui quittaient les lèvres du lycéen rassuraient Alex, lui signifiant par-là que Peter était toujours bien vivant._

 _Sans plus réfléchir, incapable d'attendre que Kieran et Hestia arrivent pour lui prêter main forte, Alex dévala les marches qui menaient à la cave et se précipita vers Peter. Prudent, il ne l'avait jamais autant été qu'en cet instant. Le lycan redressa l'adolescent, tant pour voir l'étendue des dégâts que pour s'enquérir de l'état véritable du plus jeune._

 _L'humain grogna de douleur sitôt le toucha-t-on. Il ne sut retenir un sanglot quand on le bougea. L'ouïe lupine d'Alex lui permit d'entendre les petites suppliques murmurées par Peter. À bout. Il était à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus. Difficile de lui en vouloir. Il avait tenu dix jours entre les mains de chasseurs qui se moquaient bien de l'état dans lequel était leur prisonnier, quand bien même fut-il humain._

 _« C'est Alex, Peter. » Souffla Alex à son oreille._

 _Comme s'il avait peine à y croire, le lycéen tourna légèrement la tête et entrouvrit les yeux pour vérifier si, oui ou non, c'était bien_ son _Alex qui le maintenant en position assise et qui allait bientôt le sortir de là. Un léger sourire illumina un court instant son visage tuméfié. Oui. C'était Alex._

 _« Je savais que vous viendriez. » Marmonna Peter._

 _Les épaules du cadet étaient désormais collées contre le torse de l'aîné. Ce dernier sortit ses griffes, doucement afin de ne pas effrayer le benjamin, afin de le défaire de ses liens. Alex ferma les yeux en voyant à quel point ses poignets pouvaient être abîmés._

 _Peter n'aurait jamais dû vivre ça. Personne ne devrait jamais le vivre, Peter encore moins. Il était simplement humain. Il n'avait rien de surnaturel. Seule sa famille l'était. Les chasseurs avaient, une fois encore, prouvé qu'on ne pouvait se fier à ce qu'ils disaient. Alors même qu'ils affirment, depuis des décennies, qu'ils chassent les loups-garous pour protéger les humains... voilà qu'ils venaient de séquestrer et torturer un humain pour ajouter quelques lycanthropes supplémentaires à leur tableau de chasse._

 _« Tu te sens de marcher ? »_

 _Peter grimaça. Il paraissait désolé. Non._

 _« Tu peux dire que non. » Assura Alex, caressant les cheveux de l'adolescent qui grimaça à ce contact. « Dans tous les cas, ton père et moi on t'aidera. »_

 _« P'pa ? »_

 _Les larmes, jusqu'alors assez peu nombreuses, apparurent à grands flots. Coulaient le long des joues crasseuses et abîmées de Peter. Ses doigts essayaient de s'accrocher au sweat qu'Alex avait sur les épaules mais il en était incapable. Pire encore, c'était trop douloureux pour qu'il se le permette et insiste._

 _Sans rien dire, sans rien demander non plus, les doigts d'Alex s'enroulèrent autour des poignets, rougies et sanglants, de l'humain et commença à le soulager de sa douleur. D'une partie de celle-ci. Le loup-garou ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas cette pratique, aussi utile soit-elle. Elle ne faisait pas disparaître la douleur du blessé mais faisait souffrir le loup qui l'en déchargeait. Alex ne pouvait pourtant pas nier que, dans les faits, ça soulageait tout de même._

 _« Pa' où ? »_

 _« Ils sont encore en haut. Ils mettent tout le monde hors d'état de nuire pour que l'on puisse partir en limitant les risques. » Expliqua Alex, sans chercher à mentir et enjoliver la situation._

 _Peter aurait tôt fait de comprendre, de toute façon. Il n'était pas capable de discerner les battements de cœur irréguliers d'un menteur mais avait déjà prouvé à sa famille qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir lorsqu'on le menait en bateau. Pas quand c'était un proche qui mentait._

 _« Sont ? » Releva l'adolescent._

 _« Ta mère aussi est là. »_

 _Peter hocha la tête. Il commença à se tortiller, à essayer de bouger, un peu, plus était trop douloureux, pour changer de position et, dans l'idéal, se coller un peu plus à Alex. Le loup-garou dut comprendre ses intentions puisqu'une seconde plutôt, c'était chose faite. Ses deux bras étreignaient Peter aussi fort qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Son menton était posé sur le haut du crâne du plus jeune qui, de son côté, s'apaisait de plus en plus. Il était enfin en sécurité. Rien de grave ne pouvait arriver._

 _« Pet', tu restes avec moi, hein ? » S'inquiéta Alex._

 _« Mal. »_

 _« Tiens encore un peu. Quand tu seras à l'hôpital, je ne te casserai plus les pieds et tu pourras te reposer. »_

 _« T'seras p'là. Qu'toub'b. »_

 _Alex soupira. Le gosse avait certainement raison. Les médecins allaient prendre Peter en charge et ils ne pourraient pas le revoir tout de suite. S'ils pouvaient le revoir. Vu l'étant dans lequel était le gamin, le bureau du shérif serait certainement prévenu et une enquête ouverte. Le nouveau shérif en fonction ne laisserait pas passer ça !_

 _« Peter ! »_

 _Comme Alex quelques minutes avant lui, Kieran dévalait les escaliers, manquant plusieurs fois en rater une – ce qui n'aurait, certes, pas été plus grave que ça – afin de retrouver son fils. Son fils sain et sauf. Il pilla net et n'osa pas aller plus loin. Recroquevillé contre Alex, incapable de stopper ses pleurs, Peter semblait plus fragile que jamais et certainement pas sain et sauf._

 _Kieran préféra ne pas approcher davantage, ne pas établir le moindre contact de peur d'envenimer la situation. Non. Vraiment. Bien que ça lui en coûte, l'Alpha choisi de ne pas les rejoindre. Il se connaissait. Il empirait toujours les choses, avec Peter, quand il voulait bien faire. Les poings serrés, il essayait de rester calme. C'était une chose de récupérer un loup-garou blessé, c'en était une toute autre de retrouver son fils, humain, torturé._

 _Torturé car humain, justement._

 _L'homme avait toujours bêtement cru, mais Hestia aussi, que Peter serait protégé des chasseurs de par sa nature humaine. Ces derniers n'allaient pas s'en prendre à leur cadet, puisqu'il entrait directement dans la catégorie de personnes qu'ils étaient supposés protéger des Grands Méchants Loups._

 _Avait-on jamais vu pires Alphas qu'Hestia et lui ? Incapables de protéger leur fils et leur petit-fils. C'était Peter, l'humain, qui avait protégé Derek, le loup-garou. Ça aurait presque pu faire rire Alex, si ça n'avait été qu'une histoire rapportée et pas ce qui leur arrivait._

 _Hestia était sur les pas de son époux. Les vêtements tachés d'un sang qui n'était, la plupart du temps, pas le sien, elle resta, elle aussi, bien à l'écart. Son fils avait assez souffert. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que certaines personnes étaient mortes ce soir. Elle voulait le protéger, au moins un peu. Un peu, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre._

 _« 'Man ? »_

 _« Je suis là, mon chéri. » Souffla Hestia, la gorge nouée._

 _Ce fut presque à regret qu'Alex éloigna Peter afin de l'aider à se mettre debout. Il passa le bras droit de Peter derrière son cou, le gauche derrière celui de Kieran. Les deux loups-garous soutenaient le jeune homme autant qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Ils tâchèrent de ne pas faire le moindre commentaire en voyant l'état des doigts de l'adolescent. Ils étaient à l'image du reste, à l'image de leur propriétaire... brisés._

 _Hestia ouvrit la marche et s'assurait qu'aucun chasseur n'était là pour venir leur mettre des bâtons dans les pattes. Kieran et Alex ne pourraient pas lâcher Peter pour lui venir en aide. Elle était seule pour protéger les trois autres. Peut-être auraient-ils dû accepter la venue de Talia, tout compte fait._

 _« Chérie ! »_

 _Ils venaient à peine de sortir de la cave que, déjà, il leur fallait revoir leur plan de fuite. Alex et Kieran venaient d'aider Peter à s'asseoir par terre, l'adossant contre un mur. Les éclaboussures rouges qui coloraient le papier blanc aux rares motifs ne trompaient personne. Le plus jeune était à mille lieues de les remarquer. Il gémissait, pleurait, suppliait qu'on l'achève. Il essayait de chasser les mains de son père et son beau-frère, qui commençaient et recommençaient à vouloir lui prendre de sa douleur. Marcher faisait trop mal. Respirer faisait trop mal. Il n'en pouvait plus._

 _Il avait su que ses parents, que sa famille, que sa meute viendrait l'aider. Plus les jours passés, moins il avait cru en ses chances de s'en sortir et partir d'ici. En sa famille, oui, toujours. En ses chances, non._

 _Hestia commençait seulement à se demander comment Peter pourrait guérir. Comment son fils pourrait se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu. Physiquement et mentalement. Ça allait prendre des mois pour le premier point, voire davantage encore. Combien pour le second ? Combien d'années seraient nécessaires à Peter pour être en mesure de reprendre une vie un tant soit peu normale. Elle ne le serait jamais plus._

 _« Il faut qu'on y aille, mon grand. » Murmura Kieran à son fils, retirant quelques mèches un peu trop longues et qui allaient se coller au sang qui coulait encore de certaines blessures._

 _« Peux pas. Teplait. »_

 _Alex tenta le tout pour le tout. Il demanda à Kieran et Hestia de l'aider à mettre Peter sur son dos. Kieran aurait qu'à rester à côté pour s'assurer que Peter ne tombe pas. De plus, l'Alpha serait disponible si jamais une paire – ou plus – de chasseurs se décidaient à leur tomber dessus._

 _« Déso'. » Marmonna Peter à l'oreille du mari de sa sœur, son menton niché dans son cou._

 _« Cht. Tu n'as à être désolé de rien, Pet'. »_

 _« Mais, je... »_

 _« Tu as sauvé Derek. »_

 _Le lycéen souffla. Il n'avait plus pensé à Derek depuis des jours !_

 _« Et, à en juger ton état, tu n'as pas dû dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Tu as tenu tête à ces enfoirés... tu n'aurais pas dû. » Peter grogna. « Tu aurais dû penser à toi, avant. Personne ne t'aurait tenu rigueur d'avoir balancé deux-trois petits secrets. Tu ne l'as pas fait. » Alex sentait le souffle du lycéen, il le sentait aussi pencher vers le mur. « Tu n'as pas. À être. Désolé. »_

 _Peter hocha la tête. Il ne dit rien. Il ne s'en sentait plus capable. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa prise autour d'Alex se fit moins forte, moins franche. Il recommençait déjà à basculer sur le côté. Kieran le remit correctement, gardant toujours pour lui ce qu'il pensait. Il se risqua tout de même à passer une main sur la joue de son garçon qui entrouvrit un œil et lui sourit._

 _« Peter ? » Appela Alex, inquiet, aveugle à ce qu'il venait de se passer. « Faut que tu tiennes le coup jusqu'à l'hôpital. Peter ? »_

 _« Mal. »_

 _Le père de Derek se remit en marche, pressé par le couple d'Alphas. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. N'eut-il pas fait trois pas, Peter sur le dos, qu'Alex sursauta. Son fardeau également. Un coup de feu venait de retentir. Un corps venait de tomber, tombant lourdement contre le mur. Ni le loup, ni l'humain n'avaient envie de savoir qui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités qui s'offraient à eux._

 _Hestia ou Kieran ? Kieran ou Hestia ?_

 _Qui venait de perdre la vie avec, pour seul crime à son actif, l'envie de sauver son fils ?_

 _« On presse le pas, allez, allez. » Murmura Hestia à son beau-fils, prenant sur elle pour ne pas craquer. Cette journée était définitivement trop riche en émotion._

 _« Kier- »_

 _Le prénom de l'homme à terre se coinça dans la gorge du Bêta. Ils n'auraient pas dû être trois. Seulement trois. Il aurait pu demander des loups à Satomi. Quelques Bêtas en renfort n'auraient pas pu leur faire de mal. Les Bêtas Hale vivant trop loin pour leur prêter main forte ce soir._

 _« Dépêche-toi, Alex ! File à la voiture. Ne m'attends pas. »_

 _Les yeux ronds, il se tourna vers sa belle-mère. On ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Hestia ne pouvait pas. Elle... elle ne pouvait pas. Comment Peter pourrait-il se remettre de tout ça si, en plus, il devait se retrouver orphelin ce soir ? Et comment pourrait-il, lui, expliquer à Talia qu'il avait laissé sa mère derrière. Seule face à l'inévitable._

 _« Je saurai m'en sortir. » Assura-t-elle, fixant le visage crispé de son fils, plus faible que jamais. « File, Alex. »_

 _Ils savaient tous les trois que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en tirer si Alex s'en allait. La louve comptait servir d'appât, de distraction pendant que les deux plus jeunes filaient loin d'ici. Ce que ces chasseurs voulaient, ce n'était pas Peter, c'était les Alphas de la meute Hale._

 _Et il fallait croire qu'ils les auraient si ça pouvait signifier que Peter vivait._

 _« 'Man. » Sanglota Peter, la suppliant du regard._

 _« Je t'aime, mon chéri. »_

 _Les pleurs de Peter reprirent de plus bel._

* * *

 _Fin du quinzième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de pissenlits masqués ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le seizième chapitre, Mission suicide_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	16. Mission suicide

_Hello, hello,_

 _On me demandait sur facebook combien de chapitres devrait avoir la fic... alors j'ai rédigé jusqu'au chapitre 30. Le chapitre 33 est en cours. Il devrait y en avoir une quarantaine, donc. Suivit d'une petite partie bonus/HS qui sera certainement directement à la suite de la fic ;-) donc il reste encore une bonne partie (je suis en train de faire les chapitres pour début juillet, là, dooonc)_

 _J'ai un petit peu de retard dans les ràr des fics et OS, je m'y attaquerais dans la semaine !_

 _Un gros groooos merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - Mission suicide**

La soirée avait été bonne. Pas parfaite. Certainement pas parfaite. Mais pas trop mauvaise c'était déjà bien, donc bonne c'était mieux. Il y avait eu quelques bas mais, pour une fois, ils étaient presque anecdotiques aux yeux de Stiles. Peter était resté, avait mangé avec lui, n'était pas parti travailler dans son bureau en oubliant l'heure de souper, n'était pas monté se coucher sans mot dire. Il s'était installé à côté de Stiles, un peu hésitant au début, et, peu après la première page de publicités, entre une pub pour un nouveau dégraissant miracle et des couches pour bébé ultra absorbantes, s'était allongé. La tête sur les genoux du plus jeune, le lycanthrope ne semblait pas se forcer à agir ainsi. Comme avant. Il avait grogné chaque fois que Stiles avait eu le malheur de bouger, arrachant chaque fois un sourire au coupable. Plusieurs fois, Peter avait cherché à taper le bras de l'humain qui en venait à faire exprès de gigoter pour l'embêter.

Toute bonne chose a une fin. C'est connu, c'est établi. Qu'il est pourtant difficile de mettre fin à un événement qui tendait à se faire de plus en plus rare. Eux, rien qu'eux. Tous les deux sur le canapé, devant une fiction à deux balles dont ils auraient oublié le nom à la moitié du film. Ensemble, c'est tout. Sans personne pour les déranger, les appeler. Peter et Stiles, sans problèmes surnaturels pour venir foutre un peu plus le bordel dans leur vie jamais si simple.

C'était devenu plus compliqué encore lorsque Peter, sur le point de s'endormir sur le canapé, avait décrété qu'il serait judicieux de sa part de ne pas laisser filer Stiles. L'humain avait attendu ce genre de réaction depuis tellement longtemps qu'inciter le lycan à le lâcher avait été un véritable crève cœur – en rien comparable avec le fait de devoir laisser Roscoe chez le garagiste. Plus douloureux ! Il était question de Peter, ici, non de sa voiture, voyons !

« Tu devrais monter aussi. » Avait murmuré Stiles, le rallongeant sur le canapé et espérant être écouté.

« Hmpf. J'veux savoir si Kit Harington meurt à la fin. »

« Il meurt à la fin. C'est Pompéi. Ils meurent tous à la fin. » C'était logique comme raisonnement, non ? Peut-être pas, c'était un film à gros budget Hollywoodien après tout, ils allaient peut-être sauver le beau gosse. Tant pis. « J'espère qu'ils meurent tous à la fin. Ils méritent de tous mourir à la fin pour avoir fait un film aussi naze. »

« J'ai envie de voir Harington mourir. »

Stiles sourit. Il passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux de Peter, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Il s'en voulut un peu plus encore de le laisser là, seul.

« Tu montes dès qu'il meurt ? »

« Je monte dès qu'il meurt. » Assura Peter, souriant un peu. « Et s'il meurt pas, je monte après le générique quand même. Ou pendant le générique. Juste avant le générique. »

Il savait que Peter ne monterait pas.

o o o

 _Installé sur le siège passager avant, ceinturé en vitesse par un Alex au bord de la rupture, aux gestes plus machinaux que réfléchis, Peter tremblait, pleurait. La douleur n'était plus la seule cause de ses larmes, désormais. L'adolescent savait que ses parents étaient morts, ce soir. Tous les deux. Et il savait pourquoi. Il savait comment. Pire encore : il savait que sa mère était restée en retrait pour leur donner une chance de s'en sortir. La tête appuyée sur l'appuie-tête, le monde environnant ne l'intéressait pas. Voir à quoi ressemblait la résidence pavillonnaire dans laquelle il avait été gardé prisonnier lui importait peu. Quant à s'apercevoir que ceux qui habitaient alentours ne se rendaient compte de rien... non merci._

 _Alex quittait, le plus rapidement possible, afin que le sacrifice de Kieran et Hestia ne soit pas vain, son stationnement. À cheval sur la bordure du trottoir, la descente risquait de faire grincer des dents Peter. Le loup-garou pianota, sans y réfléchir, le numéro de téléphone de son domicile afin de prévenir Talia. Elle décrocha presque aussitôt._

 _Bien sûr, songea, amer, Alex. Talia savait que ça avait mal tourné. Pas besoin de la mettre au courant des pertes._

 _« Alex ? » Le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore s'ébranla en entendant la voix teintée de panique de sa femme. Elle s'était imaginé le pire. Ne devait même plus espérer ce coup de fil, en fait._

 _« Je suis dans la voiture. J'emmène Peter à l'hôpital. Rejoins-moi là-bas. »_

 _« Comment il... comment il va ? »_

 _« Il a connu mieux. » Se contenta Alex, après un coup d'œil rapide sur son passager, amorphe. « Je te le passe. T'entendre va peut-être ai... ça lui fera du bien. »_

 _Alex connaissait suffisamment bien Talia aujourd'hui pour savoir que la louve avait la tête pleine de questions, d'interrogations, de peur. Il savait que si on ne lui demandait rien, pour l'instant, c'était parce que, malgré la distance, on sentait sa détresse. Talia avait certainement remarqué que son mari s'exprimait uniquement au singulier, qu'il n'incluait jamais Kieran ou Hestia. Qu'il avait veillé à ne pas dire qui était tombé en cours de route._

 _Le loup-garou tendit doucement son téléphone portable à Peter qui ne put le prendre. L'adolescent paniqua un peu plus, au grand dam d'Alex qui s'insultait mentalement d'idiot pour avoir oublié l'état des doigts de son beau-frère. Peter n'avait pas tourné la tête vers son aîné, il ne se sentait pas de bouger, trop douloureux, toujours. Désolé, Alex activa le haut-parleur et la voix de Talia résonna dans toute la voiture._

 _« 'li' ? » Appela Peter, pour faire comprendre à sa sœur qu'il était bien là._

 _« Peter ? Peter, chaton, ça va ? »_

 _Peter, malgré son état, trouva encore le moyen et la force de grogner à ce surnom. Alex en sourit, Talia s'en réjouit._

o o o

 _BOUM_!

Stiles grogna. Toujours endormi, il se tourna dans le lit. Son oreiller sous la tête, le nez dans celui de Peter, le sommeil de l'hyperactif avait été perturbé par le fracas venant d'en bas. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il était beaucoup trop bien, là. Au chaud sous la couette, une merveille ! Quitter ce précieux cocon alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire au dehors ne le tentait pas. Plutôt être privé de petit-déjeuné pendant une semaine qu'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il entrouvrit pourtant un œil. Stiles aimait se contredire et faire l'exact opposé de ce qu'il souhaitait faire en réalité. Il tendit son bras gauche, sans le sortir de sous la couverture, et alla tâter la place d'à côté. Vide. Froide. La couette même pas en vrac. Stiles souffla. Il avait le lit pour lui tout seul et ça ne le réjouissait pas. Avoir eu raison, tantôt, le rendait malade. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas trompé ? Imaginer le pire scénario pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il ne se réalisait pas était tellement mieux.

« Pet... » Marmonna-t-il, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller de Peter qu'il serrait un peu plus fort. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'fais, toi. »

Insister. Il aurait dû insister, tout à l'heure. Obliger Peter à monter en même temps que lui plutôt que le laisser voir les dernières minutes d'un film qu'il avait critiqué deux heures durant. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne le faisait jamais lorsque son loup utilisait l'excuse « mais je veux voir le crétin de personnage principal mourir, moi », à croire que cette excuse était, à ses yeux aussi, une raison suffisante pour traîner devant le téléviseur. Ça et le fait qu'il laissait une totale liberté à Peter depuis un mois, le laissant prendre toutes les mauvaises décisions du monde en se disant, naïf, que son compagnon finirait par comprendre à quel point ça ne leur réussissait pas.

Si Peter était resté au rez-de-chaussé, il n'avait même pas dû bouger du canapé, d'ailleurs, il était responsable du boucan ! Non sans ronchonner de mécontentement, il était vraiment _trop trop_ _bien_ sous la couette, Stiles décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

o o o

 _Talia Hale, son portable collé à l'oreille, restant aussi longtemps que possible en ligne avec son mari et son frère, était allée réveiller ses trois monstres. Laura avait râlé comme quoi elle avait cours le lendemain, dont un devoir d'anglais en première heure, et qu'elle était bien assez grande pour rester à la maison, malgré l'absence de ses parents. Cora avait ronchonné et essayé d'utiliser les mêmes arguments que son aînée, allant même jusqu'à demander si sa mère pourrait lui faire un mot pour expliquer à son professeur pourquoi elle dormait sur sa table. Seul Derek avait obtempéré sans rien dire. Silencieux, il avait passé sa veste sur son dos et enfilé ses chaussures puis avait attendu le reste de la troupe assis dans les escaliers. Il savait ce qui se passait. Ses grands-parents et son père avaient retrouvé Peter._

 _Après être allée déposer Laura, Derek et Cora chez Deaton, Talia s'était précipitée en direction de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Ce n'était, heureusement pour elle, pas un endroit où elle avait souvent à mettre les pieds. Les personnes dont elle était la plus proche, les seules qu'elle était susceptible d'aller visiter, étaient toutes des loups-garous... excepté Peter. Peter était l'exception à toutes les règles qui avaient toujours dicté la vie de Talia. La louve ignorait ce qu'elle aurait fait si le vétérinaire, et, surtout, l'émissaire et ami de longue date de la famille, n'avait pu ouvrir la porte de sa demeure et accueillir les trois enfants. Avec des chasseurs dans les parages, aux trousses de leur famille, Talia se refusait à les laisser seuls – seuls à trois mais seuls toujours. De même qu'elle ne se voyait pas arriver avec les trois à l'hôpital._

 _Il était tard. Minuit n'était pas très loin. Était-ce passé ou est-ce que ça n'allait plus tarder à sonner ? Talia ne savait plus. Talia s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait été infiniment soulagée lorsque l'homme avait décroché son téléphone après la troisième sonnerie, comme d'habitude, et n'avait pas paru hésité avant d'accepter d'héberger Laura, Derek et Cora pour la nuit. Il n'avait même pas dû concerter sa femme, songea-t-elle, s'en voulant presque. Talia se demanda si cette dernière était au courant des affaires surnaturelles dans lesquelles trempait son époux depuis plus d'une décennie._

 _Talia se précipita vers Alex. Il faisait les cents pas devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Le loup-garou faisait peu cas des regards agacés qu'on lui lançait lorsque les portes automatiques, de manière systématique, s'ouvraient sur son passage. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà venues lui faire une réflexion à ce sujet. On lui avait demandé d'au moins s'en éloigner afin que les courants d'air, qui les dérangeaient vraiment, puissent cesser. Le sang sur ses vêtements, ses mains, son cou, son regard un peu fou les avait, chaque fois, poussé à reculer. On était jamais trop prudent._

 _« Où est Peter ? »_

 _« Avec les médecins. » Murmura Alex, allant aussitôt nicher son nez dans les longs cheveux noirs de son épouse, la serrant de toutes ses forces, s'accrochant à elle pour ne pas tomber. Il était sur le point de flancher. La soirée était trop éprouvante. Il ne se sentait pas d'être le pilier de Talia, quand bien même en aurait-elle besoin. « J'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. Je suis pas de la famille. Pas suffisamment pour eux, en tout cas. »_

 _La louve s'écarta doucement de l'autre lycanthrope. Les sourcils froncés, elle l'interrogeait silencieuse, suspicieuse, aussi. Comment Alex pouvait-il ne pas en savoir davantage quant à l'état de Peter ? Il était toujours là, à fouiner, à tendre l'oreille afin de savoir ce qui se disait et qu'on ne lui disait pas. Ce qu'on lui taisait ayant, à ses yeux, toujours plus d'intérêt que ce qu'on voulait bien partager avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas totalement dénué de logique._

 _« Mes parents ? » Souffla Talia, les cherchant du regard._

 _Sa mère ? Son père ? Lequel des deux avaient-ils perdu cette nuit ?_

 _Les griffes d'Alex s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de sa veste, à travers ses vêtements. Sa poigne se fit plus fort. Elle jura avoir entendu un sanglot étouffé suivi d'un « Je suis désolé »._

 _Talia n'était pas aussi surprise qu'elle aurait voulu l'être. Elle savait qu'un des deux avait disparu. Elle avait senti que c'était peut-être pire que ça quand elle avait eu Alex au téléphone. Les mots choisis allaient dans ce sens. Le silence dans la voiture, où seuls les appels inquiets d'Alex qui cherchait à garder Peter éveillé venait interrompre le monologue de Talia aussi. Leur absence, ici, tout de suite._

 _« Il n'a plus que nous, c'est ça ? » Renifla Talia, tout bas, si bas que c'était comme si elle n'avait fait que mimer les mots._

 _Soudain, sans crier gare, Talia recula d'un pas. Repoussa Alex. Elle se tendit. Se plia. Grimaça. Gémit de douleur. Commença à pleurer de plus belle._

 _« Tal' ? Tal' ? »_

 _Talia se laissa tomber. Alex l'accompagna dans sa chute. Il ne la lâcherait sous aucun prétexte. Pas maintenant. Jamais._

 _« Talia ? »_

 _Le Bêta de la meute Ito allait demander ce qui se passait, s'il devait appeler Alan pour qu'il les rejoigne, quand il croisa le regard de sa femme. Pour la première fois de la soirée, le loup prit conscience de ce que la disparition des Alphas Hale signifiait. Talia allait leur succéder. Ce fut confirmé quand, au lieux des yeux ambrés qu'il croisait habituellement, il put saluer une paire d'orbes rouges. L'homme se mordit aussitôt les lèvres, renifla et grimaça. Vu la réaction de la nouvelle Alpha Hale, ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'Hestia venait, à son tour, de perdre la vie._

 _C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle ait su tenir jusqu'alors._

o o o

Seules les lumières des escaliers et de l'entrée furent allumées. Stiles s'était gardé, de justesse, d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur du salon. On y voyait bien assez clair, là. Plus prudent que d'ordinaire, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds pour ne pas les cogner n'importe où – ou trébucher sur quelques rien du tout comme il savait si bien le faire – l'humain alla retrouver le loup-garou perturbateur. Il fronça les sourcils et accéléra un peu l'allure.

Le canapé était de travers. La table basse du salon aussi. Stiles ignorait ce qui s'était passé de manière précise – bien qu'un semblant d'explication se dessinait dans son esprit – mais comprenait mieux ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il trouva Peter allongé, dos au sol, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, immobile. Le lycanthrope n'avait pas réagi à l'arrivée de son compagnon. En d'autres circonstances, Stiles aurait supposé que Peter ne l'avait pas entendu, concentré sur tout autre chose que sur sa descente... mais Peter l'avait forcément entendu. Il avait dû l'entendre se réveiller ; l'entendre grogner ; l'entendre descendre ; l'entendre approcher. Peter était toujours sur le qui-vive et n'avait pu manquer ces bruits suspects qui approchaient.

« Y a un trou dans le plafond. » Peter avait fait sa remarque à voix basse mais suffisamment fort pour que Stiles comprenne. Il l'avait bel et bien entendu. « Faut vraiment plus laisser Mason ouvrir les bouteilles de champagne. »

« Il est le seul à bien vouloir prendre le risque. »

« Je crois que je suis allongé sur la télécommande. »

Ce... ce n'était pas ce à quoi s'était attendu Stiles. Il fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche. Il se reprit vite.

« Elle a connu pire. Elle s'en remettra. »

Derrière le canapé, les mains sur le dossier, jouant nerveusement avec la couverture qui y était toujours pliée, l'humain attendait. Que Peter se redresse. Que Peter lui fasse comprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il pouvait approcher. Il pouvait ?

« Mon client est un Kitsune. Je crois bien que c'est pas les chats qui vont nous envahir, tout compte fait. »

« Green ? » Supposa Stiles, qui avait entendu le nom plusieurs fois lors des appels que passait Peter dans son bureau.

« Parker. C'est un connard. Il veut me tuer, je pense. Lui aussi. Tout le monde veut me tuer. » Peter soupira. Toujours allongé, n'ayant pas l'air prêt à se relever, il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Stiles. « Pourtant je suis toujours là. Y a que Derek qui a réussi à me tuer. » L'autre ne répondit rien. « Pourquoi seule une personne à laquelle je tiens arriver à me tuer ? »

« Tout le monde ne veut pas te tuer, Peter. »

« Je crois que si. Si. Les chasseurs veulent me tuer parce que je suis un monstre. Et je suis un monstre. Ma famille veut me tuer parce que je suis un monstre. D'autres créatures surnaturelles veulent me tuer pour... je sais pas. Faudra leur demander. » Énuméra l'avocat. « Tu as voulu me tuer. Scott avait prévu de me tuer. Alors qu'il veut tuer personne. »

Qu'y avait-il à répondre à ça, se désolait Stiles, se balançant désormais d'un pied à l'autre. Il ne pouvait réfuter ces dires sans mentir. Ces discours paranoïaques n'en étaient pas.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Non. Tu l'es pas. Il fallait me tuer. » Peter ferma les yeux une seconde puis se redressa un peu. Il retira la télécommande dont les boutons lui rentraient dans la peau du dos et se rallongea, l'air de rien.

Les mains toujours sur le dossier du canapé, serrant et desserrant nerveusement le plaid qui s'y trouvait, Stiles se mordait les lèvres. Son genou droit venait, parfois, taper contre le siège. Son regard ne quittait plus la silhouette installée par terre. Par terre. Encore par terre. Toujours par terre. Stiles fronça les sourcils et, par réflexe, avança un peu la tête pour scruter Peter. Du sang.

« Tu t'es bles- »

« C'est pas grave. Ça va guérir. » Murmura le loup-garou, levant la main au niveau de son front où se trouvait le coup. « Je sais pas en combien de temps. Rapidement. C'est pas grave. Ça va guérir. »

Stiles hocha la tête. Fatigué, il se passa une main sur le visage et s'essuya le coin des yeux. S'il cherchait à dire quoi que ce soit, sa voix vacillerait. Peter paraissait confus. Pas incohérent mais ça ne tarderait plus à l'être, à cette allure. Ce que Stiles aimerait ne pas être seul, ce soir. Avoir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, à ses côtés pour l'épauler. Des personnes de confiance. Lydia. Jordan. Liam. Derek. Son père. Oui. Derek ce serait bien. Ce serait idéal, même. Mais qu'est-ce que Derek ferait ici, près de lui, près d'eux ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais en bas ? » Interrogea le lycan. « Stiles ? »

« Le bruit m'a réveillé. »

« Ah. » Il hocha la tête. « C'est sans doute la table quand elle a reculé. »

« Non. C'est quand tu es tombé Peter. »

« Elle est tombée quand j'ai reculé. » Peter fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis ricana. « L'inverse, plutôt. Tu... tu devrais retourner dormir. Tu bosses demain. Je veux pas te perdre. »

Bien. Trop, c'en était trop. Sans plus attendre, se fichant des répercussions possibles, faisant fit de Peter qui pourrait vouloir le fuir, Stiles contourna enfin le meuble qui les séparait toujours et força le loup-garou à se redresser. Le faire passer en position assise, d'abord. Debout, plus tard.

« Tu dois me dire ce qui se passe. Maintenant. » Le ton était sans appel. « T'as vu un peu dans quel état tu te mets ? »

« J'ai tué mes parents. »

Stiles se recula de quelques bons centimètres. Sa prise sur Peter fut plus lâche. Bien sûr, il fallut que l'autre le remarque et fixe la main qui ne le serrait plus aussi bien.

« Tu as _quoi_? »

Le loup-garou pencha la tête sur le côté. Un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

« Ils sont morts par ma faute. Plus que n'importe quel groupe de chasseurs, je suis la plus grande menace de la meute Hale. » Il s'esclaffa. « J'étais. Y a plus de meute Hale. »

« Mais. Je. » Stiles était perdu. Jamais il n'y arriverait. Peter n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'aide, il fallait croire... sauf que lui avait besoin d'aide pour aider le loup, ça changeait tout. « Je pensais que tes parents avaient été tués par des chasseurs quand tu... quand... »

« Par ma faute. » Coupa Peter , catégorique. « C'était ma faute. J'ai cru. On m'a fait croire que. J'ai... cru qu'on était... venu chez nous pour nous tuer mais... c'est... c'est pas vrai. C'est pas... c'est faux. »

« Quoi ? »

À présent, Stiles était fin content de s'être gardé d'allumer les lumières du salon. Bien qu'il y voyait suffisamment clair pour pouvoir se repérer dans la pièce sans tâtonner, éviter les meubles qui trouvaient toujours le moyen de se mettre sur son passage et détecter le sang qui coulait le long de la joue de Peter, il faisait encore suffisamment sombre pour que la lueur un peu folle dans le regard de son interlocuteur ne soit guère plus que ça, une lueur. Stiles n'aurait pas supporté la voir aussi clairement. Pas alors que les inquiétudes de son père étaient plus fortes que jamais. Pas alors que celles de Scott refaisaient surface avec une force déconcertante. Pas alors qu'il commençait à avoir lui-même peur de Peter.

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu comprends ça ! C'est. Pas. Vrai. »

L'éclat avait été soudain. Inattendu. C'était là toute la spécificité de l'éclat. Surpris, Stiles ne laissa pas Peter lui échapper pour autant. Un bras passé autour de ses épaules, l'humain le gardait contre lui. Avait-il bien fait de descendre voir ce qui se tramait au rez-de-chaussé et comment allait le loup-garou ? Stiles n'en était plus tout à fait sûr... et, pourtant, il n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs. Peter avait traversé suffisamment d'épreuves horribles dans sa vie pour ne pas en ajouter une.

« Ils étaient venus me sauver. » Peter chuchotait. La tête appuyée contre Stiles, il ne cherchait plus à regarder celui à qui se destinaient ces mots. Se serait-il adressé au canapé que ç'aurait été la même chose. « Les chasseurs. Ceux du mois dernier. Ils m'avaient. C'est. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient si... _bizarres_. Ils m'avaient déjà eu. Y m'avaient déjà eu et... ils m'avaient eu. » Stiles passa une main sur le front du loup. Maladroit, il ne savait comment l'apaiser. Il comprenait ce que ça voulait dire. « I-ils avaient pu tuer deux Alphas. Deux. Mes parents. J'ai tué mes parents, Stiles. »

« Non. » Chuchota Stiles. « Ça... ça change tout, Peter. Tu ne les as pas tués, si c'est ça. »

Il chercha doucement, discrètement aussi, à changer de position. À se mettre plus à l'aise, si possible. Peter et lui étaient bons pour, une fois encore, finir la nuit à même le sol – oui ça commençait vraiment à devenir une habitude –, alors autant faire en sorte qu'elle soit la moins inconfortable possible.

Le plus jeune s'appuya contre le canapé. À tâtons, il tenta d'attraper un coussin pour le mettre derrière son dos. Se faisant, Stiles ne pouvait pas ne pas gigoter. Quand bien même l'aurait-il voulu, ça n'aurait pas été possible. La démarche fit grogner et grimacer Peter qui n'aimait pas toute cette agitation. Forcément... lui, il était bien, adossé contre son compagnon. Une fois fait, Stiles aida l'avocat à se re-caler confortablement et le laissa se détendre, souffler, respirer. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Peter finirait par croire ce que Stiles venait de lui dire.

« Tu dois penser que je deviens fou. » Souffla finalement Peter, la tête légèrement en arrière, sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif, les yeux fixés sur le téléviseur éteint.

« Non. »

Il ricana, pas convaincu pour un sou.

« Et je devrais croire ce 'non' parce que... ? »

« Parce que je le dis. »

Ce fut, cette fois, au tour du loup-garou de changer de position. D'essayer d'échapper à l'étreinte soudainement un peu trop étouffante d'un Stiles clairement inquiet. Inquiet à cause de ce qu'il avait entendu, de ce qu'il avait vu, de ce qu'il ignorait toujours. Stiles ne le laissa pas s'éloigner... alors Peter abandonna. Simplement. Pourquoi lutter ? Il n'en avait ni le cœur – ou pas suffisamment –, ni le courage. Pas ce soir. Demain peut-être. Dans une heure probablement. Pas maintenant.

« Si je te dis que je suis une licorne, tu ne dois pas me croire juste parce que je le dis. » Marmonna le loup, fermant ses paupières. « Si je dis ça, tu devrais même plutôt pas me croire. »

Stiles ricana, les doigts de Peter entre les siens. « C'est noté. Peter, pas licorne. Enregistré. J'oublierai pas. »

« Merci. » Murmura Peter, se lovant contre l'autre, oubliant qu'il avait voulu l'inverse une minute plus tôt. « Merci. »

Le lycanthrope enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'humain, reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il cessa de parler. Laissa le sommeil le reprendre. C'était une idée qui paraissait pas trop mauvaise, dormir. Et peut-être qu'avec Stiles à ses côtés, ça allait bien se passer.

Mais pourquoi ça se passerait bien ?

* * *

 _Fin du seizième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez d'oeufs en chocolat à l'anis ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le deix-septième chapitre, Réactions en chaîne_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	17. Réactions en chaîne

_Hello, hello,_

 _J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews, peu importe que ce soit une fic ou un OS. Si tel n'est pas le cas, j'en suis navrée. Y a quelques mails que je ne reçois pas de la part de ff (comme beaucoup, j'ai l'impression)_

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 - Réactions en chaîne**

 _Derek et Peter avançaient côte à côte, silencieux. Malgré leurs bons rapports aujourd'hui, faire équipe ne les enthousiasmait pas particulièrement. Derek préférerait être avec Isaac, qui patrouillait toujours en compagnie de Christopher Argent, à présent. Peter serait infiniment soulagé s'il pouvait avoir l'assurance qu'il n'arriverait rien à Stiles._

 _Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, cette assurance. Il ne pourrait même pas le protéger et assurer ses arrières, dans la mesure où Scott les séparait à chaque fois. Peter avec Derek, Stiles avec Malia, aucune protestation possible. Non que Stiles ait besoin d'être réellement protégé, hein ! Le passé avait démontré que l'hyperactif était parfaitement à-même de se défendre seul ; d'éliminer les ennemis d'un coup de batte dans la figure ou d'une balle adéquat là où il fallait – Stiles était bon tireur. Faire déguerpir l'ennemi la queue entre les jambes ? Les doigts dans le nez ! L'humain était mieux armé, et ce à tous les points de vue, qu'au cours de ses années de lycée. Il était mieux préparé, aussi. Ça ne le rendait pas infaillible ou intouchable et certainement pas immortel._

 _« Tu soupires encore une fois et je te jure que je t'égorge avec les dents. »_

 _L'avocat roula des yeux. Cette menace ne faisait plus peur à personne. Elle n'avait jamais inquiété quiconque, en vrai. Peter singea son neveu qui leva les yeux au ciel quand il s'en aperçut mais Derek n'ajouta rien. Ce Peter lui avait manqué. Il avait beau l'avoir retrouvé bien des années plus tôt... il lui avait vraiment manqué. Derek se sentait seul à avoir remarqué ce changement. Peter et Stiles agissaient comme si ça avait toujours été comme ça ; Cora ne se souvenait pas vraiment de l'ancien Peter et trouvait étrange de voir son oncle évoluer de la sorte. Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'il redevenait juste l'homme qu'il avait été avant tous les drames ; avant l'incendie ; avant tout ce qui les avait frappé, détruit, malmené, bousillé._

 _« Ta menace fonctionne-t-elle encore sur quelqu'un ? » S'amusa Peter, les mains dans les poches. « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici, tu peux me dire ? On rentre et on dit à Scott qu'on a été deux petits Bêtas consciencieux qui n'ont malheureusement rien trouvé ? » Il sourit. « Il en saura rien. »_

 _« Le cœur. » Souligna Derek, amusé. « Il saura. »_

 _« Laisse-moi faire. Je mens comme un chef. »_

 _Oncle et neveu continuaient à avancer, silencieux de nouveau. Ne pas être avec le binôme souhaité ne devait pas les empêcher de profiter de celui avec qui ils étaient. Hors patrouilles, Peter et Derek avaient rarement l'occasion de se croiser. Voir Peter en dehors des réunions hebdomadaires et des surveillances était difficile. Ses horaires étaient flexibles, changeaient selon les dossiers et l'urgence de ceux-ci. Ses réunions pouvaient être décalées au dernier moment, programmées en urgence. Ce n'était pas pratique pour prévoir quoi que ce soit. Si Peter arrivait à venir presque chaque samedi, c'est parce qu'il avait été s'inventer des rendez-vous réguliers avec ses médecins – mensonge qui semblait passer crème auprès de Catherine et de son patron._

 _« Si on tombe sur_ eux _, je doute qu'on soit de taille à quoi que ce soit. » Avoua Peter, rompant le silence. « Se séparer était une connerie. »_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _Silence. Encore. Pas pour longtemps._

 _Derek, le premier, s'arrêta. Il avait perçu quelque chose. Il obligea Peter à faire de même en lui saisissant le bras au niveau du coude. Le plus jeune lui fit comprendre d'un habile mouvement de sourcils qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille. Se concentrer un peu plus qu'ils ne le faisaient jusqu'alors sur ce qui les entourait. La scène leur semblait étonnamment familière, à tous les deux. Elle ne l'était pas. Ils n'avaient jamais été dans cette situation après tout. Si ?_

 _« J'en ai deux, là ! »_

 _Derek ne se formalisa pas du mouvement de recul qu'eut Peter à ces mots. Si Stiles se jetait les bras grands ouverts vers le danger... Peter était plus raisonnable, plus frileux, jouait toujours la prudence et préférait laisser les autres se battre. Il évitait toute sorte de confrontation, sauf la verbale. Être mort une fois lui suffisait, qu'il disait. Avoir brûlé deux fois aussi. Il avait assez connu. En avait suffisamment bavé, par le passé, pour toute une vie et plus encore. Que les autres compensent un peu, mince ! Derek savait qu'il y avait plus derrière tout ça, que les souvenirs l'avaient marqué plus que la meute le supposait. Qu'il y avait quelque chose que Peter taisait. Stiles aussi savait. Ça n'étonnerait pas Derek qu'ils soient les seuls. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à Peter._

 _« Éloignez-vous de trois pas l'un de l'autre. Levez les mains en l'air. Mettez-vous à genoux. »_

 _« C'est tout ? » Ricana Peter. « On doit pas aussi faire trois petits tours sur un pied ? »_

 _« Tout de suite. »_

 _Peter ferma les yeux à cette voix. Tout son corps se raidit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. La première, la menaçante, lui donnait envie de ricaner. La seconde de pleurer après être allé se terrer dans un coin. Elle le faisait frissonner. Derek se plaça devant son oncle. Un bras dans son dos, il incitait son aîné à ne pas faire de vague. Ils auraient mieux fait de s'enfuir. D'alerter les autres. C'était trop tard._

 _« Fous le camp. » Grinça Derek à voix basse, pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre. « Joue pas à l'idiot. »_

 _Peter ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, pourtant. Fuir ne le dérangeait jamais._

 _« Tu guéris pas. » Rappel inutile._

 _« Si. C'est juste long. »_

 _Quelle excuse !_

 _« Tout. De. Suite. »_

 _Un cœur pouvait-il réellement louper un battement ou n'était-ce qu'une expression ? Pouvait-il avoir un raté ? Parce que Derek jurerait que c'est ce qui venait de se passer dans son dos. Et toujours cette impression de déjà-vu, déjà vécu._

 _Le chasseur qui insistait avait un petit sourire en coin. Grand, large d'épaule, taillé comme un lineman de football américain, ça avait pourtant peu d'importance face à des loups-garous. D'un signe de tête autoritaire, il commanda à un des siens d'activer les ultra-sons. Ils profiteraient du trouble des deux loups pour tuer l'un et embarquer l'autre. Mettre en garde la meute en la privant de deux des siens et savoir où se cachait cette dernière en faisant parler le prisonnier._

 _Les deux lycans, pourtant, restaient debout. Le son les dérangeait mais ils restaient debout et ne bronchaient pas. Tiquaient mais ne perdaient pas l'esprit. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'était pas ça qui allait compromettre ses projets. Le chasseur tira sur le premier. Celui qui protégeait clairement l'autre, plus inquiet._

 _Tuer le plus fort, embarquer le plus faible. Ébranler un maximum le reste de la meute. C'était une des rares choses qui empêchaient l'homme de ne considérer les loups-garous que comme des bêtes – même si c'était un caractère qu'ils partageaient avec leurs homologues non-humains – ils protégeaient les leurs, même les plus faibles._

 _Surprise pourtant. Peter venait de pousser Derek, l'envoyant valser contre un arbre. Les deux Hale avaient vu venir le coup foireux – merci les ultra-sons qui faisaient une parfaite sonnette d'alarme. L'oncle avait viré son neveu de la trajectoire de la balle. Empoisonnée, pour sûr. Elles l'étaient toujours. Quel intérêt qu'elles ne le soient pas ?_

 _« Pe- »_

 _Peter serra les dents. Une main plaquée sur son épaule touchée, le sang coulait. Derek tiqua. On venait de le protéger. Le sauver, peut-être. La balle, s'il l'avait reçu, aurait dû lui être fatale. Alors qu'il voulait aller relever Peter pour partir avec lui, quitte à devoir le traîner sur les derniers kilomètres, le cadet fut renvoyé tel un malpropre._

 _« Fous le camp, crétin. » Les cheveux dans la terre, Peter ne lui laissait pas le choix. À juger son visage crispé de douleur, il souffrait – merci Captain Obvious. C'était trop tôt. Soit l'aconit était une espèce puissante, soit l'organisme de son oncle était encore plus faible que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il ne pourrait pas l'aider ; s'il essayait, ils mouraient tous les deux._

 _Quand Derek obéit... ils eut vraiment l'impression de lui faire faux-bond un peu trop souvent._

 _De toujours l'abandonner alors qu'il était à terre, blessé pour l'avoir trop protégé._

 _Mais ce n'était qu'une impression._

o o o

« On a un nouveau problème, les g-tout le monde. » Stiles avait directement engagé les hostilités.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des banalités, qu'elles soient d'usage ou pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire, franchement, qu'Isaac se soit coupé les bouclettes ou que Malia ait l'air de sortir d'une bonne baise ? Rien. Le nouveau produit que l'entreprise où travaillait Kira l'intéressait autant que la paire de basket hors de prix que Mason semblait avoir aux pieds. Rien, rien, rien, absolument rien. Et reparler de son coup d'éclat de la fois passée n'était pas important non plus. Pas pour Stiles.

Petit à petit, la meute mettait la main sur le commissariat. Le shérif. Jordan. Stiles. Bientôt, ils seraient tous au courant du monde surnaturel, qui existait sans qu'ils ne soupçonnent jamais rien. La vie en serait que plus simple. Oui. Non. Certainement pas. Stiles rêvait. La simplicité n'existait pas, elle. C'était une vraie chimère. Il fallait être idiot pour encore y croire.

Toujours était-il que maintenant, avec trois hommes à l'intérieur, dont un plus que bien placé, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Quand une nouvelle étrange victime, morte ou vivante, était retrouvée... enquêter pour savoir quel problème surnaturel leur était, cette fois, tombé sur le coin de la figure devenait un jeu d'enfant. Ils avaient leur place sur le terrain. Ils n'avaient pas à trouver une explication tarabiscotée pour justifier leur présence sur le lieu du crime ou pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de la victime.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'enquit de suite Mason, se redressant sur le fauteuil. L'attention de l'humain était d'ores et déjà captée, comme celle des autres.

Stiles ne se lança pas tout de suite dans ses explications. Son attention avait été attirée par quelqu'un d'autre. Il regardait, d'un œil inquiet, en direction de Peter. Le loup-garou ne l'écoutait pas. Le bras posé sur l'accoudoir, la tête sur la main, il somnolait. Kira aussi l'avait remarqué. Elle se tut. L'hyperactif se fit la note mentale de l'en remercier plus tard.

« Stiles ? » Appela Lydia.

« Les victimes, on en a deux pour l'instant, ont été vidé de leur sang. » Informa Stiles, annonçant la couleur sans faire de chichis.

« Un vampire ? » Identifia de suite Liam.

« Non. Peut-être. J'en sais rien. Je pense pas. »

Scott fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé la semaine dernière ? »

Stiles grinça des dents, serra les poings. Il avait envie d'aller prendre le cadre posé sur le bahut, derrière le canapé, puis d'aller l'éclater sur la tête de l'Alpha. Il n'aimait pas le tableau, ne comprenait pas comment Scott et Kira avaient pu vouloir l'acheter et serait heureux de lui trouver une réelle utilité.

La subtilité de l'art, le message que leur peintre avait voulu transmettre à travers leur tableau, ça lui avait toujours échappé. Autant analyser chaque vers d'un poème, ça lui allait, mais une peinture... Après Van Gogh, Stiles abandonnait. Peu importait les courants, surréalisme, cubisme, art contemporain, ce n'était pas pour lui. Dali, Picasso... à part quand il était bourré, merci mais non merci.

« On a retrouvé les deux corps cette nuit. » Marmonna Stiles entre ses dents. Même si Picasso ne lui plaisait pas des masses, peut-être que ré-arranger le faciès de Scott à sa sauce donnerait un résultat pas trop mauvais. « On a retrouvé. Les deux corps. En même temps. Au même endroit. Cette nuit. C'est assez clair ou je dois répéter plus lentement ? »

Peter s'était calé dans le fond du canapé et avait fermé les yeux. Il ne pensait pas s'endormir. Vraiment s'endormir. Et pourtant.

« Âge différent. Sexe différent. Casier vierge pour l'un, possession pour l'autre. Catégories socio-professionnelles différentes. Célibataire, en couple. Enfant, pas d'enfant. Rien en commun. On pourrait même difficilement faire plus différents. À la rigueur... le seul truc en commun qu'ils auraient, c'est d'être humain. Enfin... c'est ce que j'en conclus vu que Jordan a pas eu envie de leur cramer la tronche à poil sur le Nemeton donc... je... je suppose tout ça. »

Consciencieuse et concentrée, Lydia pianotait sur son téléphone pour tout y noter. C'était le début d'une nouvelle enquête. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose pour le moment, c'était un fait, mais ils avaient déjà eu à faire avec moins. Peu importait la créature qui avait été attirée à Beacon Hills, elle n'allait pas sévir longtemps.

« Ils avaient des signes de lutte, ou... »

« Rien. » Stiles était désolé de donner cette réponse. La présence de blessures sur le corps était un précieux indice ; leur absence non.

« Peter, tu... » Scott se rendit alors compte, et les autres suivirent le mouvement, que l'avocat s'était endormi. L'Alpha se leva, prêt à le réveiller.

« T'avise pas de faire ça. » L'arrêta Stiles, menaçant. « Réveille-le et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. »

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi, et certainement pas comment, l'humain considérait toujours Scott comme son meilleur ami, comme il l'avait répété sept jours plus tôt. Peut-être était-ce parce que Stiles avait toujours eu un Scott dans sa vie, un Scott-meilleur-ami, et que s'en passer devait être une épreuve plus difficile encore que supporter cette relation houleuse et peu amicale qui était devenue la leur. Ils passaient leur temps à se cacher des informations, quand celles-ci n'étaient pas de première importance, et se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, ils finissaient immanquablement par se disputer, se hurler dessus et se menacer. Scott se tourna vers l'hyperactif.

« C'est une menace, Stiles ? »

« Une promesse. »

Derek sourit. Nostalgique. Amusé aussi, un peu. Ça lui arrivait un peu plus qu'avant, de sourire. Sourire redevenait de l'ordre du possible maintenant que famille et meute recommençaient à ne faire qu'un. Il y avait des tensions, des querelles, des affinités plus évidentes que d'autres mais c'était ça aussi, une famille. Ce n'était pas que des bons moments, des rires et des cris de joie. Pour un peu, la nouvelle relation mi-chat/mi-chien de Stiles et Scott lui rappellerait celle entre Talia et Peter, quand le dernier était venu vivre avec eux. Mais non. Peter et Talia, on ne pouvait pas douter de l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Pour Stiles et Scott, on pouvait. Derek doutait.

« Disons qu'il a passé une mauvaise semaine. » Tout en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, Stiles venait d'avouer... au plus grand bonheur de Lydia, Derek et Liam, soulagés de l'entendre confirmer leurs soupçons et en parler à tout le monde. « Je lui ferai un compte-rendu dans la voiture. Et il sait déjà pour les corps. On en a parlé en route. Il a quelques pistes sur la créature qui a pu faire ça et vérifiera ce soir. »

« Quelles pistes ? »

« Des pistes. Tu ne connais pas la créature et tu ne saurais même pas répéter le nom quand bien même te le dirais-je dix fois, donc inutile que je te le dise. On est le cerveau. Tu es les muscles... et encore. »

L'hyperactif avait toujours eu coutume de lancer de petites piques, plus ou moins bien senties, à Scott, avant. Elles étaient quelques fois gentillettes, d'autres moins, avant. On savait qu'il plaisantait, avant. Mais ça, c'était avant.

Il ne plaisantait pas, là.

« Stiles... » Kira l'appelait.

La Kitsune était, comme souvent, malgré le fait que les deux ne soient pas spécialement amis, celle qui était assise la plus proche de Peter. On laissait rarement Peter et Stiles côte à côte. Trop dissipés, trop bruyants... tout le monde était d'accord pour séparer le couple agaçant, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Kira, sans les capacités des loups et de la coyote, sentait bien que celui à côté d'elle n'était pas au mieux. Les rides sur son front et sa bouche qui se tordait en une grimace étaient claires.

« Mince. »

À l'opposé de la pièce, sur une chaise entre Derek et Malia, Stiles se releva d'un coup. Il s'élança, voulant contourner le salon pour aller rejoindre le loup endormi et éviter qu'il ne fasse le même genre d'esclandre qu'à la maison. Il trébucha dans le pied de la chaise de Derek, qui le rattrapa, sans oublier de se moquer. Stiles la sentait, il la voyait, à présent, la ressemblance entre les Hale. Depuis qu'ils ne se détestaient plus et essayaient d'améliorer leurs rapports, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. L'humain n'eut pas le temps de se remettre à avancer, prévoyant de faire plus attention à où il mettrait les pieds, que Peter s'était réveillé en sursaut.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Kira, une main sur la cuisse de l'avocat, le visage pas loin du sien.

Il se redressa tout de suite et donna, au passage, un coup dans la main de la Kitsune pour l'éloigner. Elle comprit et n'insista pas. Peter se passa une main dans les cheveux et fit un tour, son regard passant, sans les voir, sur chaque membre de la meute présent. La peur dans ses yeux alerta de suite Kira, Derek et Stiles. Il avait peur ! Peter avait peur. Comment ? Pourquoi ? De qui ?

Derek se leva à son tour. Moins brusque que l'humain avant lui, sa chaise ne recula pas de trente centimètres. Juste derrière Stiles, il dévisageait Peter. Son oncle était perdu. Il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu où il se trouvait. Ou peut-être que si mais le considérait comme un terrain hostile. Ses yeux changèrent de bleus une seconde. Ça sonna le glas.

« Peter ? »

Pas de réponse. On le snobait en toute beauté. On se désintéressait totalement de celui qui avait parlé. Peter se précipita vers la sortie, comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses. Sa veste resta posée sur un dossier de chaise. Près de l'entrée, le loup put constater que la porte était fermée à clé. Elle l'était toujours. Le trousseau se trouvait encore dans la serrure mais semblait pourtant être un obstacle quasi-insurmontable pour Peter. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, le lycanthrope baissa enfin la poignée et disparut sans demander son reste, continuant à ignorer ceux qui l'appelaient et lui demandaient de rester.

« C'est moi ou on aurait dit qu'il était plus foutu de plier les doigts ? » Demanda Isaac, tendu et inquiet.

o o o

Parrish paressait, allongé sur son canapé déglingué. Son énorme téléviseur, qui datait du siècle dernier, diffusait un film d'action – pas terrible de son avis. Son ordinateur portable, allumé et posé sur son ventre, commençait à chauffer un petit peu trop sans qu'il n'en fasse grand cas. L'adjoint jouait aux cartes et regardait – écoutait plus qu'il ne regardait – distraitement l'autre écran à l'autre bout de son salon. Il aurait dû choisir quelque chose d'autre.

Il n'était jamais clairement entré dans la meute. Scott n'était pas son Alpha, ne le serait jamais, quand bien même cette décision devait-elle le condamner à être considérer comme une créature Oméga. Il se sentait plus libre ainsi. Ne pas assister aux réunions rendait ce petit plaisir, tout simple, hebdomadaire. Jordan n'était pas de garde et, sauf cas de force majeure, ne risquait pas de devoir aller bosser... donc il glandait. Paressait. Laissait le temps filer. S'ennuyait.

Il avait la paix, jusqu'à ce que l'on sonne.

Ça craignait, grimaça-t-il.

L'ancien militaire n'était pas décidé à bouger ; il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser son gêneur à la porte. On était samedi, c'était son jour de repos... et tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger ce jour-là. Pas tout le monde, non, conclut-il à regret quand son visiteur insista. Le second coup de sonnette fut plus long. Trop long, même, si on s'en tenait aux conventions. Ça décida Jordan. Il laissa son ordinateur sur le canapé et, traînant les pieds, alla voir.

« Peter ? »

Alors là... il ne s'y était pas attendu, à celui-là. Pas du tout.

Le loup-garou semblait mal. Était mal. Parrish avait espéré que ça se passe comme ça, à peu de choses près. Il ne pensait juste pas que Peter viendrait à lui. Il s'imaginait plutôt qu'il irait voir Christopher Argent, Melissa McCall voire, pourquoi pas, s'il était un brin suicidaire, John.

L'agent avait croisé les doigts pour que Peter se réveille, un jour, et réalise ce qui lui était arrivé. Accepte ce qui s'était passé. Comprenne qu'il ne pouvait s'en sortir seul. Que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, même en y mettant toute sa bonne volonté. Le chien des enfers se décala et invita Peter à entrer.

L'intérieur de la petite maison, plain pied, était sobre. Simple. Minimaliste. Derek et lui avaient les mêmes goûts niveau décoration intérieur. Lydia n'avait jamais dû venir ici, elle en serait devenue folle. Parrish avait le confort moderne, et encore, mais guère davantage. Les murs étaient vides de photos, de peintures, rien.

« Assieds-toi. » Souffla Jordan en désignant le canapé. Il savait que Peter avait ses préférences. La place près de la sortie la plus proche, entre autre. « Parle. Je dirais rien aux autres. »

Pas même à Stiles.

« Je deviens fou. » Bas. Simple murmure. Ses yeux étaient cloués sur ses mains. Parrish était désarçonné. Peter avait un problème avec ses doigts. Il ne les bougeait pas et grimaçait quand il n'avait pas d'autre choix que le faire.

« Un fou ne sait pas qu'il est fou. »

Les lèvres du loup-garou s'étirèrent d'un côté. Il ne répliqua pas. Dire que beaucoup donneraient cher pour le faire taire en temps normal.

« Peter, c'est normal que ça n'aille pas. C'est récent et... et t'en parles pas. Ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé, ça va te bouffer, crois-moi. » Il soupira. « Quand je suis rentré, j'étais pareil. Et on ne m'a pas torturé pour me faire parler, moi. »

« En parler ? » Ricana Peter. « Et à qui ? »

« N'importe qui. Tout le monde veut t'aider. Tu ne le remarques simplement pas, trop occupé à refuser l'aide de tout le monde, justement. » Parrish ne s'était pas préparé à être celui vers qui Peter se tournerait mais y avait quand même réfléchi après la visite de Lydia. « Dis-moi si je me trompe mais tu es distant avec Stiles, non ? »

Le lycan ne répondit pas de suite.

« Il paraît. Oui. »

« Tu veux un café ? »

Une grimace sur le visage du Hale fit sourire Parrish. Pas facile de surprendre l'homme, il était fier d'avoir réussi. Son changement de sujet était brutal. Peter le sentait non-radical. Jordan lui offrait un petit temps pour remettre ses idées en place et se calmer. Un peu de répit pour essayer d'aller un peu mieux avant l'inévitable rechute dans quelques minutes.

« Un. Un t- »

« Thé, comme si c'était fait. »

Sans attendre, l'ex-militaire disparut dans la cuisine. Laisser le loup-garou seul n'était pas un grand risque, surtout dans cet état. Parrish ne retourna pas au salon le temps que l'eau chauffe. Peter avait besoin de solitude et tant pis si ça devait le virer de son propre canapé et écourter son samedi relax. Ça en sauvait peut-être bien d'autres.

« Tiens... »

Quelques minutes avaient suffi pour que Parrish oublie ses craintes quant à l'état des mains de l'homme qui l'attendait au salon. Il lui tendit la tasse chaude et la lâcha sitôt l'autre eut-il enroulé ses doigts autour. Peter n'attrapa pas correctement l'objet. Il l'avait en main... puis il ne l'avait plus. Le mug ne se brisa pas en touchant le sol, en revanche le liquide ne se gêna pas pour s'échapper. Jordan ne commenta pas. Le regard paniqué et désolé du loup l'avait convaincu de se taire.

« Il y a un problème avec tes doigts ? »

« Non. » Il soupira. « Non. Ils vont bien. »

Peter ne mentait pas.

o o o

Scott s'était tourné, d'un demi-tour savamment exécuté, vers Stiles dès que Peter fut parti. Le loup-garou était encore à portée d'oreilles, capable de les entendre, mais l'Alpha n'en avait pas grand chose à faire pour l'heure. L'hyperactif n'avait pas bougé. Derek non plus. Ils étaient inquiets. Craignaient le pire et, ils n'étaient pas prêt à l'avouer à qui que ce soit, craignaient un débordement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? » Impossible de se défiler. Pas cet après-midi.

« Contrecoup de ce qui s'est passé. » Stiles secoua la tête tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient. « Et un petit peu d'autre chose. Je pense que mentir au boulot commence à être dur et à lui peser. »

« Pour Peter ? » Railla Isaac, un sourcil en l'air. « Mentir a jamais paru le déranger, j'te ferais dire. »

« Parce que mentir à une pauvre cloche ne le dérange effectivement pas. Mentir à Cath', c'est sans doute aussi dur pour lui que ça l'était pour moi de mentir à mon père. »

« Mais pas pour me mentir. » Grogna Scott, amer et plein de reproches.

Kira, Lydia et Liam soupirèrent de concert. Leur cher Alpha était bien gentil et moins stupide que par le passé mais le redevenait – stupide – dès lors où Stiles était concerné. Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné son silence lors de l'affaire Donovan.

« Tu m'as bien facilité la tâche à ce sujet. Et je ne t'ai pas menti pour Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Non, mais pour Peter oui. »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti non plus. Je t'en ai pas parlé. »

« Par omission, c'est précisément ce que tu as fait, Stiles. »

« Parce que tu te crois pur comme Blanche-Neige, toi ? » Craché. « Tu as menti à tout le monde pour Gérard. Tu as menti à tout le monde au sujet de tes projets d'avenir. Tu as menti à tout le monde pour Hayden ! »

Sujet douloureux. Sujet qui fâche. Sujet, encore une fois, souvent remise au goût du jour.

Stiles, à bout, avait de la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles. Et par le nez. Métaphoriquement, s'entend. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait encore là au lieu d'essayer d'arrêter Peter pour, aidé de Derek, il l'espérait, le faire parler une bonne fois pour toute.

« Stiles... » Derek avait parlé. Stiles s'était aussitôt arrêté pour le regarder.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » C'était la même question que celle posée par Scott deux minutes plus tôt, à la différence que lui semblait inquiet. Et l'était. « Est-ce qu'on devrait être au courant de quelque chose ? »

« Toi. Peut-être. » Murmura l'humain. « Mais Scott aura encore la bonne idée de demander à Isaac de l'attaquer ou vouloir l'attacher à la pleine lune, la semaine prochaine. » Il grogna. « Et j'y tiens pas. »

« Il a perdu le contrôle dans un resto. A failli le reperdre ici. Tu crois qu'il fera quoi, à la pleine lune ? Qu'il se mettra en boule et ronronnera ? Qu'il posera sa tête sur tes jambes et te laissera lui grattouiller la tête ? Redescends, Stiles. »

« Non.. mais il te remettra peut-être les pendules à l'heure. » Siffla Stiles. « Tu crois que c'est à cause de qui que tout ça arrive ? La Mère Groseille ? »

C'en était trop. Lydia fit claquer sa langue sur son palais pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Ces deux idiots – oui, Stiles inclus – avaient grand besoin qu'elle leur remette les pendules à l'heure. Lentement, elle se releva et s'approcha de l'hyperactif. Sa préférence ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Le passé avait démontré que ça fonctionnait mieux, qu'il était plus facile de s'en sortir avec eux, Stiles et Peter, qu'avec Scott. Plus malins. Leurs plans étaient moins bancals et voués à un échec plus ou moins certain. Surtout ceux de l'avocat.

S'ils venaient à se dissocier de la meute, et elle ne doutait pas que, à terme, c'est ce qui finirait par arriver, la Banshee ferait de même. Ça mettrait les autres dans la panade, n'étant pas les plus doués pour les recherches, mais tant pis. Lydia mettrait sa main à couper – la droite, celle dont elle avait vraiment besoin pour travailler, en plus – que l'idée les tiraillait de plus en plus. Stiles devait être celui qui freinait. Il hésitait probablement à franchir le pas pour ne pas faire de Peter un Oméga... même si restait la meute de Satomi qui, peut-être, voudrait bien de lui. Elle ne prendrait que le loup-garou, par contre.

« Ils résolvent tous _nos_ problèmes. Laissez-les résoudre les leurs. Ni Stiles, ni Peter ne te font suffisamment confiance pour t'en parler... »

« Peter m'appelle quand il... »

« Quand il quoi ? Quand il perd le contrôle ? » Siffla Lydia. « Et après ça tu penses encore qu'il est un danger ? Alors qu'il essaie de ne pas l'être ? » Son regard était noir, assassin, terriblement Lydia. « Obtiens leur confiance, Scott. Je te le dis depuis des années. _On_ te le dit depuis tes années mais tu laisses couler... vois-en les conséquences, à présent. » Elle secoua la tête, fatiguée. « C'est ça ton plus gros problème, pour l'heure. Ne pas avoir leur confiance. Et tant que tu ne l'auras pas... ça n'ira pas dans la meute. »

« Et les deux c- »

« On se fiche d'eux. » Elle ne s'en fichait pas. « Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça, tous les trois ! Ils ont fait des efforts, pendant des années, à ton tour d'essayer de réparer les pots cassés puisque, de toute évidence, le problème vient de toi. » Stiles avait envie de siffler pour l'encourager. « Scott. Tu te rends compte de comment tu es ? De celui que tu deviens ? »

L'Alpha ne répondit pas. Personne ne broncha. Le premier qui parlait risquait de se faire lyncher sur place.

« Tu deviens Peter. »

Stiles avait envie d'aller serrer Lydia dans ses bras. Fort. Très fort. Il se sentait tellement moins seul, d'un seul coup. Soulagé d'un poids qu'il se savait incapable de supporter plus longtemps sans un petit coup de pouce. Peut-être que Lydia et Derek pourraient le lui donner.

« Lydia... »

« Tu as merdé, Scott, et il est vraiment temps que tu répares tes erreurs. Qu'on arrête aussi de te reprocher des faits qui datent. » La Banshee jeta un regard entendu à Stiles. « Mais toi, fais en sorte de ne pas toujours les reproduire. »

o o o

Depuis la cuisine, parti y chercher de quoi essuyer les dégâts provoqués par un Peter mortifié, Parrish envoya un bref message à Stiles pour le sommer de venir le plus rapidement possible. Pour le rassurer, aussi. Son collègue, et ami, ne savait peut-être pas que Peter se trouvait chez lui. Ce serait logique. Personne n'irait sucer ça de son pouce.

La réponse fut immédiate.

« J'arrive. »

L'inverse l'aurait étonné.

o o o

« J'y vais. » Lancé à la va-vite, Stiles avait déjà contourné contourné Derek pour aller chercher sa veste, quelque part dans le tas sur le fauteuil.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. »

L'humain haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu comptes m'en empêcher de quelle façon ? » Railleur. Provocateur. « En me gardant enchaîné dans ta cave, peut-être ? Tss. Cinglé. »

En quelques jours, leurs rapports étaient passés de 'cordiaux à tendance houleuse' à... à ça. Ce n'était même plus un simple manque de confiance, à ce niveau-là. Les deux compères, les deux amis de toujours, ceux qui avaient longtemps eu leur photo en face de l'article meilleur ami d'un hypothétique dictionnaire ayant ce genre de paragraphes, se déchiraient comme jamais.

« On doit par- »

« Je sais pas pour toi, et je m'en fiche, moi, je dois aller récupérer Peter chez Jordan. » Stiles souriait en coin. « Derek, tu viens ? »

Derek sortit un « Uh ? » intelligent au possible.

« C'est Peter. Crois-moi, il sera content de t'avoir. » Le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills changeait d'humeur sans problème. Il ne perdait pas de vu contre qui il était en colère afin d'éviter de faire payer ceux qui n'y étaient pour rien. « Et il te préférera peut-être même à moi. » Son sourire n'en était plus un. « Bon, tout le monde, la réunion est terminée. De toute façon... j'en sais pas plus au sujet des victimes. »

o o o

Le temps que Jordan revienne de la cuisine, Peter avait disparu.

* * *

 _Fin du dix-septième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez d'Ents nuagivore ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le dix-huitième chapitre, Un mois plus tôt._

 ** _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_**

 ** _La personne (les personnes) qui trouvera(ront) le nom de la créature concernée avant que son nom soit révélé (dans une paire de chapitres) pourra (pourront) me donner le prompt de son (leur) choix (personnages ; situations générales ; phrases ou mots à caser etc.)_**

 _Skayt_


	18. Un mois plus tôt

_Hello, hello,_

 _Comme d'habitude, si je puis dire, les passages en italiques sont des flash-back... =)_

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 - Un mois plus tôt**

Le trajet avait été silencieux. Il l'avait été si, et seulement si, on exceptait les insultes de Stiles à l'attention des feux tricolores qui passaient toujours au rouge à son approche et les sobriquets divers et variés adressés aux chauffeurs qui n'avançaient pas. Derek se demandait comment Stiles pouvait avoir son permis. Et comment il avait su le garder toutes ces années, aussi. Et obtenir un badge. Le permis plus que tout, quand même. Encore que, le loup-garou aimerait aussi savoir comment l'humain pouvait ne pas encore s'être tiré une balle dans le pied lors d'une descente. Littéralement.

« Calme-toi. »

« Excuse-moi de pas être comme toi et avoir l'air d'avoir bouffé le Dalaï-Lama. »

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas ; même pas pour faire comprendre au conducteur que ce qu'il disait n'avait pas le moindre sens. C'était Stiles, il y avait fort à penser qu'il le savait déjà. C'était d'autant plus inutile que l'humain venait de garer la Chrysler devant chez Jordan.

Stiles quitta immédiatement l'habitacle du véhicule ; sans couper le contact, sans verrouiller, sans rien faire si ce n'était partir. Et c'est donc sans une parole que Derek le laissa filer. Peter et Stiles étaient du même acabit, dans ces moments-là. Les deux, si réfléchis, en temps normal, fonçaient sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'autre. Le lycanthrope roula des yeux, arrêta le moteur, ferma la Chrysler avant d'enfin descendre le rejoindre. Parrish était en train d'essayer de bloquer l'accès à Stiles, d'essayer de lui dire de ralentir l'allure quand le loup les rejoignit.

« Stiles. » L'adjoint était à cran. Il devait toujours bouger, pencher à droite puis à gauche, pour empêcher son jeune collègue de le contourner. « Peter ne va pas bien. »

« Et tu penses que cet argument de merde va me faire reculer ? »

« Non. » Parrish n'était pas stupide ; mais il ne voulait pas laisser Stiles passer sans avoir pu le mettre en garde avant. « Mais je veux dire... il, il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain. » Il inspira un grand coup. Expira lentement. « Et on dirait qu'il y a un problème avec ses doigts. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Stiles ? »

Derek repensa à la remarque d'Isaac. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Stiles la semaine précédente, « Hale » et « Hasard » ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

« Il n'est pas blessé alors arrête de me grogner dessus. Quand ça vient de toi, on dirait un chaton de trois mois. »

Son grognement peut-être. Son regard noir était, quant à lui, on ne peut plus humain, inquiétant et menaçant. Stiles voulait entrer et tout de suite de préférence. Jordan le comprit puisqu'il leur libéra finalement l'accès. Sans piper mot, du bout de l'index, il indiqua la porte de la salle d'eau. Verrouillée. Évidemment.

« Peter ? Je sais que tu es là. Tu sais qu'on est là. Je sais que tu sais et tu sais que je sais que tu sais. Tout le monde sait tout. Et maintenant que tout le monde sait tout, tu pourrais... ouvrir ? C'est un exemple, hein. » Stiles attendit. « Pet' ? T'es en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Grogne si tu... t'as grogné, là ? Là c'est carrément un grognement de chaton même pas né. »

Appuyé contre la porte, la joue plaquée sur le bois et l'oreille posée dessus tel un indien à l'écoute d'un troupeau de bisons à l'approche, Stiles attendait quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas, que Peter vienne ouvrir.

« Il y a une baignoire ? »

L'humain et le chien de l'enfer se tournèrent de concert vers loup-garou et le regardèrent comme s'il venait tout juste de perdre l'esprit, lui aussi. Parrish hocha tout de même la tête. Derek sourit.

« Tu permets ? » Demanda-t-il à Stiles, une main sur son épaule.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de lui permettre quoi que ce soit. Il le poussa, doucement mais sûrement, pour l'éloigner de la porte et prendre sa place. De l'autre côté, Peter avait perçu le changement. Il venait de bouger, de relever les yeux et regardait la poignée. Avoir senti l'odeur de son neveu était une chose, l'entendre en était une autre. Se rendre-compte que son cadet se souvenait de ces événements passés en était d'ailleurs une merveilleuse.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'enfermer dans une pièce où il y avait une baignoire. »

Derek qui plaisante, ou tente de le faire, était une chose. Que la-dite plaisanterie semble porter sur les baignoires en était une autre – qui arracha un rire au second loup-garou, d'ailleurs. Que Stiles ne comprenne pas ce qui semblait évident pour les deux Hale, une troisième. Ce n'était pas grave. L'hyperactif saurait s'en contenter si ça signifiait que Peter se décidait enfin à ouvrir cette satanée porte. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné et têtu, des fois, c'était fatigant !

Les baignoires. Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent tandis que leur propriétaire relevait les yeux de sur ses chaussures pour fixer, à la place, bouche-bée, le profil de Derek. Ils en avaient visité, des maisons, Peter et lui, mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose qui faisait grimacer l'avocat. Une voisine avec sept chats ; une cuisine trop petite et peu opérationnelle ; des escaliers trop dangereux qui tueraient Stiles en moins d'une semaine... jusqu'à ce que Peter ait finalement un coup de cœur pour l'actuel – ce que Stiles n'espérait même plus.

Il n'y avait pas de voisine à chat, la cuisine était jugée suffisamment grande pour monsieur, les escaliers étaient pas trop abruptes et, à première vue, pas plus dangereux que d'autres et, surtout... deux salles de bain, dont une seule pourvue d'une baignoire. Celle où se trouvait la douche avait presque été privatisée par Peter. Ceci expliquait peut-être cela. Étrange peur que celle-ci, se dit Stiles. Il devrait, un jour, interroger un Hale à ce propos.

« Tu te souviens, tu m'attaquais à chaque fois... »

Sacré bon souvenir à partager pour inciter Peter à sortir !

« Pet' ? Tu m'ouvres ? »

Stiles était prêt à manger sa chaussette assaisonnée à l'huile de moteur si Peter déverrouillait.

Il déverrouilla.

Stiles était prêt à manger ses chaussettes assaisonnées à l'huile de moteur si ça décidait Peter à déverrouiller. Il le fit. Heureusement que l'humain n'avait pas parlé à voix haute.

D'un pas faussement assuré, Derek baissa la poignée et entra dans la salle de bain. Il se l'était joué confiant mais n'avait pas pensé que son idée fonctionnerait. Le nombre de fois où Peter l'avait blessé dans une situation similaire ne se comptaient plus et jamais son oncle l'avait bien vécu. Raviver le passé n'aurait pas dû l'inciter à le laisser entrer, et pourtant... allez comprendre Peter ! Derek n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que son oncle venait lui griffer l'avant-bras, l'air de rien, feignant l'innocence. La plaie guérit et disparut de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Murmura Derek, sans rebondir sur sa blessure qui n'était déjà plus et qu'il s'expliquait.

« Je deviens fou. »

« Mais non. Ça fait longtemps que tu l'es. Je pense même que je t'ai toujours connu comme ça. » Peter leva les yeux. La tête entre les mains c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. « Et pourquoi tu penses l'être devenu ? »

« J'ai. Je sais pas. » Murmure. Aveu. « Mais j'ai pas l'impression d'aller bien. »

« On est pas fou juste parce qu'on va mal. » Assura son neveu, allant prendre place à sa gauche. « Et tu as de quoi ne pas aller bien, Peter... tu as pris une balle pour moi. »

Deux, songea l'autre.

« Ils comptaient te tuer. » Chuchota Peter, tournant la tête vers son cadet. « Et m'embarquer pour me faire parler. » Son visage se retourna vers la porte et ses yeux se fermèrent deux secondes. « Tuer le plus fort. Prendre le plus faible. Ils l'ont dit. Puis ils m'ont reconnu. »

Derek plissa les yeux. S'arrêta. Quoi ?

« Reconnu ? »

La salle d'eau n'était pas bien grande. Une troisième personne aurait du mal à venir prendre place auprès d'eux. La jambe gauche pliée, ramenée à lui, la droite tendue à travers la pièce, le dos contre la baignoire, la tête de Peter bascula vers l'arrière pour aller se poser sur le bord de cette dernière. Le visage légèrement tourné vers Derek, il ne le regardait pas. Parrish n'était pas un as du ménage, une toile d'araignée se trouvait dans le coin opposé.

« Ils ont tué mes parents. »

Le fils de Talia Hale comprit d'office l'autre partie. Il aurait aimé que ça ne soit pas aussi clair, pour lui, qui n'était qu'un gosse à l'époque. Ça l'était. C'était limpide. Évident. La fameuse partie avait plus d'impact encore que les cinq mots chuchotés d'un air absent. Le fragment tu fut celui qui le fit réagir et grogner. « Ce sont eux qui m'ont presque tué, à l'époque ».

Juste derrière, à l'écoute depuis le début, Stiles se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, nerveux. Heureux aussi. Surtout nerveux. Il se disait que, au moins, Peter acceptait enfin de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Il s'ouvrait à Derek. C'était le choix le plus logique. Le loup était son neveu, celui avec qui il avait grandi, celui qui comprenait les non-dits et les sous-entendus d'un passé trop souvent passé sous silence.

« Ils t'avaient reconnu dans la forêt, ou... »

« Non. Ils m'ont identifié comme un Hale plus tard. » Peter soupira. « Quand j'ai fais mon malin et annoncé que j'étais un Hale, d'ailleurs. » Derek sourit. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Avait-on jamais su faire taire Peter ? « Ils pensaient que j'étais mort depuis longtemps. » L'aîné ricana. « Je le suis. Mort. Techniquement. »

« Et tu es aussi en vie, techniquement. » Rebondit Derek. « Tu as toujours aimé compliquer les choses. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué et embrouiller tout le monde. »

« Seuls les imbéciles sont embrouillés. »

« Comme si. Tu embrouilles tout le monde. »

L'autre Hale haussa les épaules. « Les imbéciles abondent, que veux-tu. »

Le sujet déviait à mesure que l'humain, qui espionnait, curieux et concerné, s'éloignait pour les laisser un peu seuls. Il manqua la tête tatouée qui apparut à la fenêtre pour, à son tour, observer et écouter ce qui se disait. Jordan, quant à lui, avait déjà tourné les talons. Il avait compris plus vite que Peter et Derek seraient mieux seuls, sans témoins. Dans le salon, il avait relancé son film qu'il suivait avait moins d'attention encore que tantôt – si c'eut été possible.

« Tu leur as parlé des corps ? »

« Vite fait, ouais... après, Scott a encore fait son Alpha de... pff... il me fatigue. » Grogna Stiles en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil. « Il comprend pas qu'on fait des efforts, qu'on est pas son ennemi, au contraire. »

« Vous... _Peter_ pourrait aller voir Satomi, non ? Elle avait l'air prête à l'accepter dans sa nouvelle meute malgré ses... antécédents. » »

Stiles hocha la tête.

« J'ai jamais pigé pourquoi Satomi l'appréciait et se souciait autant de lui alors qu'ils ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. »

o o o

Le départ précipité de Stiles et Derek n'avait pas apaisé les esprits. Loin de là. Deux groupes s'étaient formés, chez les McCall, et débattaient sans relâcher. Se disputaient sans hausser le ton – ce qui était déjà un net progrès. Il y avait ceux qui estimaient que Scott avait tort de réagir ainsi, que ce soit cette fois-ci ou en général... et les autres. Les uns étaient nettement majoritaires par rapport aux seconds. Seuls Malia et Mason donnaient un tant soit peu l'impression de défendre l'Alpha et comprendre la méfiance qu'il pouvait avoir vis-à-vis du couple. Même Liam le regardait d'un air « J'suis désolé mais je suis pas avec toi, sur ce coup-là, mon pote ».

« Chérie ? » Murmura Scott, comprenant que Kira ne l'approuvait pas, elle non plus.

« Non, Scott. Non. » Souffla la Kitsune, désolée. « Tu n'aurais pas... tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Dire ça. Agir comme ça. Stiles et Peter font partie de la meute, au même titre que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ils nous aident, s'impliquent autant que nous et tu n'as de cesse de les considérer comme des sous-membres. On parle de Stiles, là... »

« Kira... »

Lydia roula des yeux. La petite moue de chiot battu que Scott essayait de faire à son épouse pour s'attirer sa sympathie l'exaspérait. Elle fut soulagée de voir que son amie ne se laissait pas avoir aussi facilement... quand bien même Stiles et Peter furent-ils au centre de la discussion et Scott doué pour avoir l'air adorable et repentant.

« J'suis désolé, mec. » Isaac avait un sourire contrit. « Mais il s'est fait tirer dessus. Ils l'ont embarqué. Ils... ils l'ont torturé, bon sang ! À leur place, je viendrais même plus aux réunions avant... un moment. Un sacré moment, vu comment tu les traites. »

La Kitsune ne parlait plus, ne reprochait plus si ce n'était par son air froid et fermé et par ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les silences de la jeune femme étaient pires que ses paroles. On craignait Lydia lorsqu'elle parlait ; on craignait Kira quand elle se taisait. Trop peu le savaient. Ou, alors, peut-être que Scott était seul dans ce cas. Les yeux de chiots quittèrent Kira et allèrent se poser sur Isaac. Depuis le départ, le loup-garou n'était pas souvent intervenu. Il était celui qui semblait le plus indécis quant au côté qu'il choisirait.

« Il se passe quelque chose. » Assura le Bêta, les mains dans les poches. « J'pense qu'on est tous d'accords là-dessus, il se passe un truc. Mais les brusquer comme ça... ça doit être une bonne idée que pour toi, Scottie. » Il avait un sourire en coin et secouait la tête. « Non seulement c'est pas comme ça qu'ils viendront se confier à toi et te demander de l'aide mais, en plus, tu... » Isaac se passa une main dans le cou. Scott pouvait être un ami génial mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un parfait abruti avec les amis en question... alors avec ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, ou plus ! « Accuser Stiles de cacher des informations ? Non mais sérieusement, Scott ? Sérieusement ? »

o o o

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire pour aider le loup-garou à ses côtés. Ses doigts s'agitaient et tapotaient sur le jean de son pantalon, mal à l'aise. Il savait que c'était à lui de trouver quelque chose et, si possible, les mots adéquats. Une parole maladroite, la spécialité du plus jeune, et c'en était fini ! Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il marchait sur des œufs, là.

Alors que Peter avait fait la sourde oreille aux appels de Stiles, son oncle avait accepté de lui ouvrir. À lui. Pas à quelqu'un d'autre. À lui. À lui tout seul.

o o o

 _Peter grogna sitôt reprit-il conscience. À genoux dans la poussière, seul, dans une cave aussi sombre qu'humide – même les caves avaient droit à leurs clichés – les mains attachées à des câbles électriques, le loup-garou sentait le faible courant parcourir son corps en continu afin de l'empêcher de se transformer._

 _Il grogna encore une fois. Mal. Il avait mal. Son regard alla se poser sur son épaule, encore douloureuse. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas mis une chemise et avait préféré un de ses habituels cols en V, Peter aurait eu l'impression d'étouffer, autrement. Son maillot, déchiré, était trempé de sang et la blessure certainement pas encore guérie. C'eut été trop beau !_

 _Le loup s'étonna malgré tout. Tout n'était pas parfaitement normal, outre le fait qu'il était de nouveau le prisonnier d'une bande de chasseurs assurément un peu trop zélés – ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme tout le monde et se contenter de le tuer, franchement ? La douleur à son épaule était moins lancinante que précédemment. La dose d'aconit, et sa variété plus encore, auraient déjà dû lui être fatale._

 _« La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ? » Ricana un chasseur en descendant, sans se presser, les escaliers. « Tu aurais dû reprendre connaissance plus tôt. »_

 _« Désolé. » Siffla Peter. « Mais vous m'avez empoisonné avec une sacrée dose. »_

 _L'autre homme eut un sourire._

 _« On se connaît, non ? » Demanda le loup-garou. Cette impression de déjà-vu ne le quittait plus depuis la forêt. « Remarquez... tous les cons se ressemblent... et j'en ai vu un certain nombre. Ça doit être ça. »_

 _Pas de réponse. L'humain, avec un inquiétant sourire, opta pour quelque chose d'autre. À la place, il préféra mettre à mal les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore et s'abaissa. Toujours sans un mot, sans chercher non plus à ne pas se montrer trop brusque dans ses mouvements, il tourna la tête de Peter pour le faire regarder dans la direction opposée et examina la blessure._

 _Comme Peter s'y attendait, et l'avait d'ailleurs compris quelques minutes avant son vis-à-vis, la plaie n'était toujours pas guérie. Son épaule avait toujours piètre allure, en plus d'être douloureuse. Le chasseur s'en étonna._

 _« Avec ce qu'on t'a donné, il ne devrait plus rien y avoir. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix bourrue. « Ça devrait être guéri. »_

 _Le lycan ricana._

 _« Et bah non. J'aime bien prendre mon temps. »_

 _L'autre individu soupira. De sa botte, il sortit un petit canif et, silencieux, appliqué, alla entailler la joue de son prisonnier._

 _« Non mais ça va pas ! » Peter pestait. « Faut pas vous gêner, surtout. »_

 _En guise de réponse, cette fois-ci, on le tua du regard. On lui intimait de se taire. « Cours toujours, mon lapin » ricanait Peter. L'humain face à lui n'était pas particulièrement bavard. Génial. On croirait avoir un Derek version chasseur sous les yeux, c'était bien sa veine, ça. Le regard du tueur de loup-garou fixait la blessure infligée à son prisonnier. La joue ne guérissait pas. Le sang coulait tout du long, continuait dans son cou et ne s'arrêtait qu'une fois l'encolure en V atteinte. Ce n'était pas normal._

 _« Tu es hu- »_

 _« On a pas élevé les gorets ensemble, vous permettez ? » Ronchonna Peter, habitué à sa lente guérison inexpliquée. « Et non, je ne suis pas humain, bon sang. C'est quoi cette question à la con, encore ? »_

 _Le chasseur resté en haut des marches tandis que son ami descendait rencontrer leur prisonnier leva les yeux, agacé. Il le préférait dans les vapes, celui-ci. Sa voix lui tapait sur le système. Il avait envie de descendre les treize marches, sortir l'arme qu'il avait glissé à la ceinture de son pantalon et de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Hop. Affaire réglée, loup suivant._

 _« Ton nom. » Exigea-t-on._

 _Peter haussa un sourcil. Un coin de ses lèvres se retroussa. L'humain commençait à perdre patience, on dirait._

 _« Ton. Nom. » Répéta-t-il, plus lentement._

 _« Ce n'est pas en parlant plus lentement et avec un air passablement excédé que je me montrerai plus coopératif. » Le loup-garou souriait, heureux d'encore être en mesure d'agacer son monde. « Hale. »_

 _Le chasseur ne manqua pas réagir. Il tressaillit, son précieux couteau toujours entre les doigts. Il craignait la suite. Une des rares fois de sa – longue – vie de chasseur où il craignait ce qui allait suivre, d'ailleurs, et où il avait peur de connaître l'identité de sa nouvelle prochaine victime. Si ses craintes étaient fondées, ça expliquerait le comportement sur-protecteur de l'autre loup._

 _« Hale comment ?_

 _« Hale-oooo. »_

 _Il allait le tuer. Tant pis pour son prénom. Tant pis aussi pour toutes les informations qu'ils auraient pu lui arracher en titillant, d'une main de maître, les cordes sensibles et en cherchant, sans relâche, à franchir le seuil de douleur maximum que le Hale pouvait supporter. Tant pis pour tout ! Le chasseur n'aillait pas supporter longtemps d'avoir affaire à pareil inconscient._

 _« Peter. »_

 _« Hale. »_

 _« Non. Jackson. » Le lycan roula des yeux. « Et c'est tout ce que vous obtiendrez de moi car, ça, vous étiez supposé déjà le savoir, si vous saviez bien mener l'enquête et cherchiez à connaître ceux que vous chassez. »_

 _Hébété, sur les fesses, sidéré au possible, l'humain se passa une main sur le front, son annulaire allant gratter un petit bouton à la racine des cheveux. Il soupira. Sans un mot, sans un coup ou coupures supplémentaires non plus, le chasseur se releva et tourna les talons._

 _« Mitch ? Qu'est-ce qui... » Interrogea le guetteur qui ne comprenait pas la réaction._

 _« J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. »_

 _« Vérifier quoi ? »_

 _« Quelque chose. »_

 _« Vous pensez que je vous baratine et donne un faux nom ? » Comprit Peter, le nez retroussé. Il regardait son ex-locuteur comme s'il était un parfait crétin... ce qu'il ne pouvait qu'être, somme toute, puisqu'il n'avait pas songé à enquêter sur la meute qu'il poursuivait. « Bon sang, mais vous vous êtes pas du tout renseigné avant de venir nous tuer ou quoi ? »_

 _Au milieu des escaliers, le-dit Mitch se tourna vers Peter, l'air grave._

 _« Peter Hale est mort. »_

 _« Oui. Je suis mort. Mais plus maintenant. » Ronchonna le loup-garou entre ses dents, alors que la porte de la cave se refermait sans qu'on l'ait entendu._

o o o

Sans faire de gestes brusques, il ne s'agissait pas de le surprendre, Derek attrapa le poignet de son oncle et chercha à le débarrasser de sa douleur. Peter n'avait plus l'air d'avoir du mal avec ses doigts, il recommençait à les plier et les bouger, mais s'agrippait maintenant l'épaule. Le geste ne manqua pas de faire grincer des dents Derek qui se rappelait que c'était celle qui avait été touché lors de sa capture. Il avait pourtant cru que c'était terminé, tout ça. Que c'était derrière eux. Que seuls restaient les souvenirs désagréables.

« Peter, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. »

Pas de réponse. Il n'avait pas espéré en obtenir une.

o o o

 _« Peter Hale, c'est bien ça. »_

 _« Ravi d'apprendre que je connais encore mes noms et prénoms. »_

 _Les hostilités démarrèrent de suite. Que les banalités d'usage aillent au diable ! Chasseur et loup-garou savaient s'en passer lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Ils s'entre-tuaient, oui, mais sans hypocrisie, merci. Peter ne comptait pas rester assis, bien sagement, sans rien faire et sans rien dire... surtout s'il s'agissait d'agacer l'homme qui prévoyait, à terme, de le tuer._

 _« Ça fait quel effet de tuer sa famille ? »_

 _Peter grinça des dents. Pour un coup bas, c'était un sacré coup bas qu'on lui portait là. Encore un comme ça et il finissait KO. Ce fut son tour, cette fois, de privilégier le silence à la parole. Le sujet devenait de plus en plus douloureux à mesure que les années passaient. Les chasseurs s'en moquent, pour sûr !_

 _« Devenir un monstre pour survivre ? Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade et que tu valais mieux que ça... »_

 _« Allez vous faire voir. » Il ne comprenait pas les délires de l'humain._

 _« Comment ? »_

 _« Allez cordialement... vous faire voir. » Répéta le lycan, plus lent, avant de sourire. « Vous voulez peut-être que je parle encore plus lentement ? Un assassin professionnel, ça doit être un peu idiot, non ? »_

 _Le chasseur – Mitch – fut amusé plus qu'agacé. Il regarda, encore une fois, vers l'épaule du loup prisonnier. Elle n'était toujours pas guérie. Alors, certes, le courant ralentissait la guérison des lycanthropes mais l'épaule, au même titre que la joue, devrait aujourd'hui être indemne._

 _« Si tu es humain, dis-le tout de suite. On arrêtera le courant. »_

 _Peter fronça les sourcils. À force de le faire, il allait finir par rester bloqué comme ça. Cette fixette faite sur son lui-humain le perturbait en bien des points. Les Calaveras n'avaient pas autant fait cas de son cas. Loups-garous, humains, qu'importait, il fricotait dans les deux cas avec l'ennemi._

 _« Nope. Touj- » Il s'arrêta. Mauvais calcul de sa part. « Comme si j'allais vous croire. Vous vous moquez bien que je sois humain, au fond. »_

 _« Peter. »_

 _« Vous me tirez dessus. Me coupez la joue comme de rien... et vous me pensez suffisamment bête pour vous croire lorsque vous me dites que vous couperez le courant ? » Peter ricana jaune. « Je suis avocat, crétin. Je sais quand on me ment. Du moins, la plupart du temps. Je suis faillible, comme tout être humain. »_

 _Le chasseur le considérait, sans mot dire._

 _« Si tu es humain, je coupe le courant et nous parlerons calmement. »_

 _« Je suis humain. » Assura Peter, sans ciller. Il n'allait pas dire non pour un peu de répit... et puis c'était vrai, qu'il l'était, juste pas totalement._

o o o

Stiles ne voudrait rien dire... mais il commençait à trouver le temps long. Très long. Beaucoup trop long pour quelqu'un de très peu patient au naturel. Inquiet, l'humain voulait aller s'assurer que tout allait bien ; ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de faire puisque Peter n'avait pas voulu de lui à ses côtés. Stiles voulait vérifier que le loup-garou n'était pas blessé, contrairement aux craintes de Parrish. Pas flippé. Mais ça ne servait à rien d'aller vérifier car Derek gérait, non ?

« Tu crois qu'on trouvera la créature qui a fait ça avant qu'on ait d'autres corps sur les bras ? » Jordan était devin, c'était pas possible autrement.

« Honnêtement ? » Souffla Stiles, se renfonçant dans son siège et se détournant du couloir. « Non, je crois pas. On a pas encore suffisamment d'éléments... et on ne sait pas à quelle fréquence on va retrouver les victimes. On sait rien, là. C'est ça le pire. Ne rien savoir. »

Pas sûr qu'ils parlent bel et bien de la même chose.

o o o

 _Comme promis, et ça l'étonna, le courant fut arrêté. On alla même jusqu'à lui délier les mains et lui tendre une petite bouteille d'eau que Peter s'empressa de vider. « Trop facile » jubilait le loup, qui s'imaginait déjà fausser compagnie à toute la clique et partir retrouver la meute le plus tôt possible. Pas tout de suite, par contre. Non. Ils se méfiaient encore trop. Dans une paire d'heures, en revanche, une fois qu'il aurait bien endormi leur méfiance..._

 _Pour la première fois de ses deux vies, Peter fut heureux de ses problèmes de guérison._

 _« Parle-nous de la meute McCall. »_

 _« C'est une meute... qui s'appelle McCall. » Sourit-il. « Vous croyez qu'il y a un lien de parenté entre le McCall qui a donné son nom à la meute McCall et le Rafael McCall qui bosse au FBI et qui était venu enquêter à Beacon Hills il y a quelques années ? »_

 _Peter vit avec plaisir le chasseur déglutir. Ce dernier ne savait pas si lien il y avait réellement, mais doute y était, dorénavant. Et d'ici à ce qu'il ait vérifié qu'un agent McCall – Rafael de surcroît – travaillait bel à bien pour Quantico depuis quelques décennies... et cette partie était pour ainsi dire gagnée._

 _« Tu te crois malin, hein ? »_

 _« Je suis malin. »_

 _« Tu crois que, parce que tu es humain, tu es hors de danger ? Tu es un humain dans une meute, je serais juste un peu plus gentil que si tu étais un loup. »_

 _Peter haussa haut, très haut, les sourcils. Ses doigts frottaient ses poignets endoloris, plus dans un réflexe humain que par nécessité._

 _« Vous avez déjà fait ça ? Torturer un humain ? »_

 _Mitch sourit. Sa réponse ne faisait aucun doute._

 _« Un humain fils d'Alphas. » Expliqua-t-il. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire autant, mais préciser qu'il s'en était pris à un fils d'Alphas et qu'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui pour s'en vanter n'était pas rien. « Il n'était pas en très bon état, suite à ça. Je me suis demandé pendant des années s'il avait survécu. »_

 _« Et ? Vous... vous savez ? »_

 _Malgré ses actes passés et les chasseurs croisés ; les personnes qu'il avait lui-même tuées et les pertes subies, Peter trouvait que Mitch faisait froid dans le dos._

 _« Il a survécu. »_

 _Soulagement._

 _« Et vous... vous en êtes satisfait ou... ? » Oui. Peter aimait se faire du mal en posant les questions qui fâchent. « Pas. »_

 _« Honnêtement ? » Demanda Mitch avant de hausser les épaules, l'air de rien. « Je m'en fiche. Le gamin était intelligent mais l'ouvrait un peu trop, si tu veux mon avis. »_

 _Derrière chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du chasseur semblait se cacher un sous-entendu aussi subtile qu'un éléphant caché sous une chaussure. Comme une private joke à laquelle Peter était supposé adhérer... mais qu'il ne comprenait pas._

* * *

 _Fin du dix-huitième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez d'Ents nuagivore ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le dix-neuvième chapitre, Bouleversements._

 ** _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_**

 ** _La personne (les personnes) qui trouvera(ront) le nom de la créature concernée avant que son nom soit révélé (dans une paire de chapitres) pourra (pourront) me donner le prompt de son (leur) choix (personnages ; situations générales ; phrases ou mots à caser etc.)_**

 _Skayt_


	19. Bouleversements

_Hello, hello,_

 _Comme d'habitude, si je puis dire, les passages en italiques sont des flash-back... =)_

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre ; tenem fort !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 - Bouleversements**

 _Après les avoir guidés à travers plusieurs couloirs de l'hôpital, laissant, sans rien pouvoir y faire, monter tension et inquiétude, l'infirmière qui précédait Talia et Alex ouvrit – enfin – la porte d'une chambre occupée. Elle leur annonça, douce et prudente, qu'ils ne pourraient rester longtemps auprès de l'adolescent. Un homme du bureau du shérif allait venir prendre leur déposition et Peter n'allait, de toute façon, pas reprendre connaissance avant plusieurs heures, au moins. La main gauche sur la poignée de la porte, prête à la refermer sitôt ferait-elle demi-tour, elle leur désigna deux chaises installées de part et d'autre de la chambre, puis tourna les talons._

 _Talia, qui ne savait rien de l'état de son petit frère, hormis ce que son époux avait bien accepté de lui dire – soit pas grand chose pour ne pas « l'inquiéter davantage » – écarquilla les yeux. La louve, nouvelle Alpha, plaqua une main devant sa bouche, choquée. Lorsque Alex lui avait murmuré que les blessures de Peter étaient impressionnantes, que son était était critique, elle avait manqué ne pas le croire. Alex exagérait. L'affection qu'il vouait à Peter faussait son jugement, empirait le tout. Un simple bleu aurait paru de trop, pour son compagnon. Les médecins étaient ensuite venus leur annoncer quelque chose de similaire. On l'avait mise en garde, prévenue... Talia n'avait pas plus écouté que ça. C'était Peter. Personne ne ferait du mal à son petit frère !_

 _Maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux, la louve révisait totalement son jugement. Elle avait même tendance à considérer qu'on avait bien trop minimisé l'état de son cadet._

 _De par son humanité, Peter lui avait toujours paru plus faible qu'il ne l'était réellement. C'était insensé mais, par exemple, Talia s'inquiétait davantage pour la sécurité et la santé de son frère que celles de ses enfants. Ils étaient des loups-garous, tous les trois. Même si elle préférait que Laura, Derek et Cora ne se blessent pas... ils auraient tôt fait de guérir. Pas Peter. Ça avait été le sujet de bien des disputes entre Alex et elle. Le premier loup se faisant un plaisir de régulièrement lui rappeler que les humains n'étaient pas, de par leur nature, plus faibles que les loups. Différents, oui, à n'en pas douter. Plus faible ? Non._

 _« Tu veux que je vous laisse ? » Proposa Alex, amenant doucement Talia contre lui, lui baisant la joue. « Tali' ? »_

 _Elle refusa d'un signe de tête. Peter aurait aimé avoir Alex à ses côtés. Alex plus que n'importe qui d'autre, y compris sa sœur aînée._

 _L'adolescent avait toujours considéré son humanité comme sa faiblesse ultime. Sa langue un peu trop pendue pour son propre-bien devenait, avec lui, un problème secondaire. Peter avait cherché à combler les lacunes physiques qu'il pensait cumuler par sa nature. Il avait voulu être plus intelligent, plus malin que les autres membres de la meute, souhaité être plus informé sur le monde surnaturel – sans jamais, pourtant, aller demander à Deaton de partager ses connaissances ou prodiguer ses conseils avisés. Il avait voulu apprendre à se battre contre un loup-garou, quand bien même n'avait-il pas beaucoup de chances de l'emporter ; il avait été plus conscient que la meute de la cible qu'il représentait pour quiconque souhaitait atteindre leurs parents. Il avait voulu... Peter avait voulu un tas de choses. Il avait souvent obtenu gain de cause. Soit parce que Kieran et Hestia avaient du mal à le lui refuser ; soit parce qu'il rabâchait, encore et encore, son idée jusqu'à les faire plier ; soit en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Peter avait été préparé. Il savait se battre, se protéger, avait les connaissances requises pour pouvoir s'en sortir dans le vrai monde. Ça ne l'avait pas protégé pour autant. Au contraire, même._

 _Peter avait voulu protéger Derek. Sans doute l'avait-il sauvé, d'ailleurs... mais à quel prix ?_

 _« Mon dieu... »_

 _Talia s'était écartée d'Alex qui l'avait laissé faire et était resté en arrière. Elle mit ensuite à mal la distance entre l'entrée de la chambre et le lit où était allongé son frère. La nouvelle Alpha Hale tendit doucement une main. Elle approcha ses doigts de la tignasse noire de son cadet mais n'osa les passer dedans ; voulut lui caresser la joue, lui offrir un contact familier et rassurant qui lui avait tant fait défaut ces dernières semaines... elle n'osa pas davantage._

 _« Qu'est-on supposés dire aux enfants, concernant Peter ? » Chuchota Talia, ses doigts désormais à quelques centimètres de ceux immobilisés de l'humain._

 _« La vérité. » Alex n'avait pas hésité. « Ça fait partie des trois choses que l'on ne peut cacher. »_

 _Les épaules de la louve s'affaissèrent. Ce n'était pas la réponse attendue, ni même espérée. Talia soupira de déconvenue. Son mantra n'était pas celui d'Alex. Tous deux loups de naissance, l'éducation qu'ils avaient reçue n'en demeurait pas moins radicalement différente._

 _D'un côté, chez les Hale, « Alpha, Bêta, Oméga ». La hiérarchie. Son père lui avait répété, des années durant, qu'un Alpha était toujours là pour ses Bêtas, que c'était à ça que l'on reconnaissait un bon Alpha. Son enseignement s'était renforcé à la naissance de Peter, quand Kieran et Hestia Hale s'étaient rendus compte que leur nouveau-né était humain. Alex, lui, avait grandi auprès de Satomi Ito, évolué à coup de « Le soleil, la lune, la vérité », les trois choses que l'on ne peut cacher. L'honnêteté primait. La confiance avant tout._

 _« Et quelle est cette vérité, Al' ? Sommes-nous supposés dire à des enfants de quatorze, onze et neuf ans que leur oncle, humain, a été torturé pendant dix jours par des chasseurs car, justement, il n'était qu'humain ? »_

 _« C'est la vérité donc... oui. »_

 _Talia Hale secoua la tête, sidérée._

 _« Des chasseurs de loups-garous, qui nous chassent pour... pour « protéger les humains » et qui torturent un humain... c'est supposé leur apprendre quoi, au juste ? » La louve restait en position, sa main droite près de celle de Peter, la gauche un peu au-dessus de sa tête. Toujours pas de contact, ceci dit. « Ils sont trop jeunes pour... pour déjà être dégoûtés de l'être humain. Au sens large du terme, j'entends. »_

 _« Et tu voudrais leur dire quoi, si ce n'est la vérité ? » Chuchota un Alex agacé, en approchant. « Tu comptes leur expliquer comment que Peter a été noyé, battu et que sais-je encore ? Derek était là quand c'est arrivé. Notre fils était là, Talia. Peter l'a protégé. Il a sauvé Derek et... tu voudrais lui mentir ? C'est un gamin mais il n'est pas idiot. Il sait que c'était des chasseurs. » Talia tourna la tête vers lui. « Et tu peux être certaine que si Derek le sait, Laura le sait aussi, Derek lui aura tout raconté. Et Cora aussi. »_

 _C'était plausible, oui. Vu les questions posées par leur benjamine ces derniers jours, c'était même plus qu'envisageable._

 _« Il n'est pas question, ici, de leur raconter l'histoire d'un gros pervers tout de rouge vêtu qui se faufile par la cheminée pour donner des cadeaux aux enfants sages du monde entier la nuit du vingt-quatre décembre. » Toujours à voix basse, comme s'il était sacrilège que de hausser le ton, Alex s'emportait. « Ils ont le droit de savoir dans quel monde ils vivent et ce qui peut leur arriver. »_

 _« Et que concluront-ils, à ton avis ? Que pensera Derek, s'il apprend tout ça ? Depuis qu'il a compris que Peter était différent, il n'arrête pas de demander si les loups-garous sont un réels danger pour les humains. Il dort avec Laura depuis une semaine. Il pense que c'est sa faute, qu'il a retardé Peter en plus de l'avoir menacé. » Talia perdait patience à son tour. Les peurs de son fils ne lui avaient pas échappé, elle avait espéré qu'il vienne lui en faire part... mais non. « Derek n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour Peter ! »_

 _« Aucun loup n'a blessé Peter. »_

 _« Ils ont embarqué Peter car il protégeait Derek. »_

 _« Non. Ils l'ont pris car il est le portrait craché de tes parents. » Le Bêta Ito était sûr de lui, sur ce coup. « Derek n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire. N'est pas responsable de quoi que ce soit. »_

 _« Ils l'ont pris car ils pensaient que Peter pouvait leur apprendre des choses sur nous. Sur la meute. Sur les loups-garous. Indirectement, c'est lié. Et tu peux être certain que, quoi que tu dises, Derek ne saura pas faire la distinction et se considérera comme responsable de son état. »_

 _Ce fut au tour d'Alex de soupirer. Il entendait bien les arguments avancés par son épouse mais n'arrivait à les accepter._

 _« La vérité est... »_

 _« Pas toujours bonne à savoir. Parfois, cacher la vérité est mille fois préférable. »_

 _« On a toujours dit aux enfants qu'il ne fallait pas mentir. Alors quoi ? Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous mentent mais nous, par contre, on peut raconter des bobards ? Non. Non ! Pas quand ça concerne Peter ! »_

 _Comme annoncé tantôt par l'infirmière, Peter restait inconscient. Parfaitement immobile dans son lit aux draps un peu trop blancs, l'adolescent n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait alentour. C'était tant mieux pour eux... bien qu'ils auraient aussi aimé le voir revenir à lui. Ça aurait été bon signe, non ?_

 _« On les protège. »_

 _« On a jamais protégé personne en mentant. Talia ! Bon sang ! »_

 _« Pour toi, on protège les enfants en leur disant la vérité ? »_

 _Le silence d'Alex était éloquent._

 _« Les enfants, Peter a été torturé et les médecins ignorent encore quelles seront les séquelles. Papy et mamie ont été tués en essayant d'aller sauver leur fils. Le monde est merveilleux. Terminez vos lasagnes. » Siffla Talia, espérant montrer toute l'absurdité des choses. « Non ! »_

 _« Si, Talia. » Raté. « Bon, peut-être pas comme ça mais... tu veux leur expliquer comment ? »_

 _« On trouvera... »_

 _« Je refuse de mentir aux enfants. »_

 _« À quel moment as-tu cru que je te laissais le choix, Alex ? »_

 _Les dents du Bêta se serrèrent, grincèrent, lorsque le regard de sa femme vira au rouge. Elle utilisait son pouvoir d'Alpha pour essayer de le soumettre et le faire plier. Qu'elle ose utiliser cette méthode le sidérait, le décevait également. Il se tut. C'était nouveau pour elle. Ça pouvait être involontaire. Il espérait que ça le soit._

 _« On ne mentira pas aux enfants. » Maintint le loup._

o o o

Stiles et Jordan cessèrent de parler de la nouvelle enquête sur laquelle ils étaient, celle qui avait d'ores et déjà commencé à mettre le bazar dans la meute, pour, plutôt, regarder les deux Hale revenir. Enfin ! Les deux coéquipiers se gardèrent de faire le moindre commentaire en les voyant. L'un des loups-garous – Peter pour ne pas le citer – risquait de tourner les talons, de leur faire, une nouvelle fois, faux bond sans se soucier de l'inquiétude suscitée. Ils ne le voulaient pas. Ni l'un, ni l'autre... et Derek ne devait pas le vouloir lui non plus.

« On va rentrer ? » S'enquit juste Stiles, fixant Peter, cherchant à capter son regard... ce que l'aîné lui refusa.

« On va rentrer. »

Toujours enfoncé dans son siège, les jambes tendues mais croisées, l'humain observait les deux Hale. Il espérait, sans toutefois oser le demander, que Derek se proposerait pour les accompagner, quand bien même leur domicile ne fut-il pas sur sa route. Stiles pressentait qu'un rien pouvait faire basculer – encore – Peter. Mieux valait se la jouer prudent... et quoi de mieux qu'avoir un second loup dans les parages, prompt à réagir sans sur-réagir et accabler de reproches l'autre ?

Ce n'était pas que Stiles ne faisait pas confiance à son compagnon. Non. Certainement pas. L'agent de police avait, après quelques années à chercher, quand même finit par apprendre, comprendre et accepter ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire. Sa vie avait été grandement simplifiée le jour où il avait trouvé où étaient ses limites... et elles étaient là. Il ne pouvait pas aider Peter ; pas vu les derniers événements.

« Je viens avec vous. » Suggéra, d'un ton désinvolte, Derek, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. « Tu conduis, Stiles. Je rentrerai à pieds après. »

Et le plus jeune sourit, honteusement rassuré. Son soulagement flagrant n'échappa pas à Peter. Il n'était, certes, pas au top de sa forme, avait l'impression que tout lui échapper, à commencer par sa vie tranquille et sa santé d'esprit, mais il n'était pas encore totalement déconnecté du monde. Pas du tout, même. Il continuait à observer. À analyser. À tout noter dans un coin de son esprit. Il comprenait qu'on comprenait qu'on comprenait son comportement, un peu moins qu'on puisse vouloir l'aider. Peter acceptait que Scott ne lui fasse pas totalement, nettement moins que les autres paraissent commencer à le faire.

« Merci Jordan. » Souffla Stiles en se relevant. « Sérieux. Merci. »

« Je viendrai à la prochaine réunion. » Annonça l'adjoint, l'air de rien. « Si on est deux à donner des informations qui déplaisent, Scott réagira peut-être moins comme un crétin. »

« Compte là-dessus. » Ricana le premier. « C'est Scott. Tu crois quoi ? »

L'amertume de Stiles était flagrante.

« Si besoin, hésite pas à passer, Peter. D'accord ? »

L'avocat roula des yeux. Il aimait bien ça, rouler des yeux. Non seulement il le faisait bien mais, en plus, c'était une réponse comme une autre, dans son vocabulaire. Une qui déplaisait la majeure partie du temps – ce qui était un sacré bonus.

o o o

Les doigts crispés autour du volant, laissant passer le flot de voitures qui avaient la priorité sur lui, Stiles soupira. Encore. Ça devenait une habitude – ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Bon sang ! Il y avait deux loups-garous sur sa banquette arrière, dont l'un susceptible de péter les plombs à n'importe quel moment. Au prochain feu rouge ; lorsqu'il passerait devant le commissariat ; quand il se garerait dans l'allée du garage ; ce soir, au moment d'aller se coucher. Peter était une bombe à retardement et aux effets inconnus. D'après Parrish, le lycanthrope s'était rendu dans la salle de bain sans raison apparente. Il était parti de chez Scott après s'être réveillé en sursaut et paniqué. Il paniquait tous les soirs. Dormait peu et mal. Et comme le lui avait déjà fait remarquer son shérif de paternel... Peter avait des antécédents.

« Derek ? » Appela Stiles, la voix tremblotante – et il s'insulta pour ça.

« Ça va, Stiles. » Ce n'était pas la voix à laquelle l'hyperactif s'était préparé.

« Tu es sûr de ça ? » Grogna Derek, sourcils froncés, en proie aux mêmes doutes que le premier. « Tu as perdu le contrôle il y a quelques jours à peine. On avait dépassé ce stade, aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Ça va. Y a rien d'impo- »

Pas besoin d'être face à Stiles pour s'imaginer ses sourcils se hausser et sa bouche se tordre, douteux. Pas besoin non plus de tourner les yeux vers Derek pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Son neveu, comme Stiles ou Catherine, songeait de suite, lui aussi, à la traditionnelle réponse d'un Peter goguenard suite à un « Rien d'important ». C'était bien sa veine, ça, tiens.

« Laissez tomber. »

« Non, Peter. Non ! » Stiles frappa le volant. « J'en ai raz le bol ! Raz le bol ! » Sa main s'agita au-dessus de sa tête, sous-entendant un 'Jusque-là de tes conneries'. « J'ai assez laissé tomber. Je laisse plus tomber, maintenant. C'est fini. Fini. »

Derek donna un coup de pied dans le siège du conducteur, derrière lequel il se trouvait fort justement. Déranger l'humain pour le faire taire, ça pouvait marcher. Ça devait marcher. Ça ne marcha pas. Au contraire. Stiles actionna son clignotant et se stationna sur la première place vacante – ou, plutôt, sur les deux premières places vacantes. Furax, le coude posé sur son dossier, il se tourna vers ses deux passagers.

Le regard noir du plus jeune Hale ne dissuada pas l'humain de faire son petit éclat. Ça aurait dû. Ça aurait été plus simple ainsi. Les choses auraient été mieux, n'auraient pas dérapé, si Stiles avait su tenir sa langue et s'était passé de pousser sa beuglante.

« Je t'ai laissé du temps parce que tu en avais besoin. » Il secoua la tête. « J'me disais que tu finirais par comprendre... que... que tu pouvais nous parler et que tu avais besoin de le faire mais... mais non. Tu l'as pas fait. Je suis même pas sûr que tu l'ais compris. Alors que, bon sang, tout le monde t'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Fais-le avec qui tu veux ! Derek. Jordan. Mon père si ça te fait plaisir ! Scott, si ça peut aider. Mais parle ! Parle ! » Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux alors qu'un pied écrasait, encore une fois, le bas de sa ceinture pour le convier à se taire. « Tu peux pas garder tout ça pour toi. Tu peux pas. Et c'est idiot de penser que tu le peux. »

Enfoncé dans son siège, Derek, blasé, écoutait le massacre.

« Je sais que tu es beaucoup de choses... mais je pensais vraiment pas que tu étais un idiot ! » Peter se tendit, son visage se durcit. Il allait réagir dans cinq... quatre... trois... « Je sais plus quoi faire de toi, là ! »

La porte de la Chrysler qui claqua à ce moment-là... Stiles, même sans être devin, aurait pu la voir venir. Derek l'avait bien senti, lui.

o o o

 _Après être montés voir Laura, Derek et Cora qui dormaient à poings fermés – ou qui faisaient merveilleusement bien semblant dans le cas du second – Alex et Talia ne s'y étaient pas éternisés. Ils avaient refermé la porte de la chambre d'amis de l'émissaire, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se gardant de commenter le fait que leur fils soit éveillé, à l'affût de ce qui se passait et se dirait dans la maison. Leur mère était venu les réveiller en pleine nuit, après tout, il y avait de quoi se montrer curieux._

 _Le couple de loups-garous était redescendu s'entretenir avec Alan et Cathy, sa femme. Apparemment, elle savait. Elle savait même beaucoup de choses puisqu'elle fut celle qui osa briser le silence et demander des nouvelles de Peter. Les garous se fuyaient du regard et, sans qu'ils aient le temps de le comprendre, laissèrent la conversation dévier vers des sujets moins joyeux encore._

 _« La disparition de Peter n'a jamais été officialisé au niveau du bureau. Pour eux, Peter allait bien et était avec sa famille. Ils vont ouvrir une enquête pour savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ; pour découvrir comment un gosse de seize ans peut se prendre une balle et être torturé à ce point. »_

 _« Pas... pas nécessairement. » L'émissaire avait parlé tout bas._

 _Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Deaton tandis que sa main droite, posée sur la table de la cuisine, tournait une cuillère à café._

 _« Kieran et Hestia sont morts. » Rappela-t-il, s'excusant silencieusement auprès de Talia. « On pourrait, à mon avis, assez facilement faire comprendre aux hommes du shérif que ceux qui ont torturé Peter sont ceux ayant tué Kieran et Hestia. »_

 _« Ceux qui ont torturé Peter_ sont _ceux qui ont tué Kieran et Hestia. » Marmonna le Bêta._

 _« Je sais, Alex. » Soupira le vétérinaire. « Mais il faudrait faire en sorte que ce soit une évidence pour des hommes qui n'auront pas toutes les pièces du puzzle. Ils ne sauront pas pourquoi Peter est dans cet état, ni pourquoi Kieran et Hestia ont été tués, ni pourquoi ça s'est passé dans la maison de parfaits inconnus sans lien apparent avec la famille Hale. » Il se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué. « C'est quelque chose qui vous a toujours manqué, un loup au commissariat. »_

 _Talia hocha la tête, entendue. Elle prendrait les mesures adéquates et comptait, au plus vite, faire en sorte de faire entrer un de ses loups au poste de Beacon Hills. Cathy eut une réaction similaire. Sous la table, la jambe d'Alex s'agitait. Tout le loup s'agitait. Il serrait sa tasse de café, à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas touché, contrairement aux autres._

 _« Je connais le shérif Stilinski seulement de réputation... » Marmonna le loup-garou. « Mais il vient d'être élu à ce poste... il ne va pas facilement lâcher l'affaire. Le cas de Peter sera son premier « gros » dossier et le fait qu'il soit mineur... »_

 _« Raison de plus pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Ils ne doivent avoir aucun doute sinon Peter risquerait d'être... »_

 _« C'est moi qui l'ait conduit aux urgences. » Alex avait les yeux baissés. « Je serai le principal suspect. »_

 _« Et comme tu refuses de mentir... » Rappela vicieusement Talia._

 _Deaton s'étonna, pas habitué à voir le couple se lancer ce genre de petites remarques mesquines. Avant que qui que ce soit ait l'occasion de rebondir sur la dernière remarque de la nouvelle Alpha Hale, Alex se redressa sur sa chaise, se tourna à quatre-vingt dix degrés et fixa la porte close de la cuisine._

 _« Je sais que tu es là, mon grand... »_

 _Le jeune loup-garou cafouilla un moment avec la poignée. Il la baissa, la remonta, la rebaissa plusieurs fois avant de finalement réussir à ouvrir. Derek, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et les pieds nus, apparut. Les yeux humides de larmes qu'il s'empêchait de laisser couler, le jeune garçon en avait un peu trop entendu._

 _« Peter y va mourir ? »_

 _Peter. Son Peter. Son oncle Peter._

 _Celui qu'il avait menacé – parce que oui, il l'avait menacé, et pas du tout subtilement – devant le collège, quelques minutes avant leur rencontre Ô combien déplaisante avec un groupe de chasseurs. Celui qu'il avait blessé. Celui qui l'avait protégé malgré la rancune qu'il lui vouait._

 _Peter. Un humain. Un simple humain._

 _« Non, mon grand. Non. » Voulut aussitôt le rassurer son père ; tuant du regard sa femme qui lui faisait remarquer, d'un haussement de sourcils adroit, que c'était là un beau mensonge. Ils n'étaient encore sûrs de rien. « Peter est entre de bonnes mains. »_

 _« Mais il a été torturé. » Murmura Derek._

 _« Mais mais on l'a retrouvé. Il est à l'hôpital et il... il va pouvoir guérir. »_

 _Le plus jeune tiqua._

 _« C'est un humain. C'est long, pour lui, de guérir. » Fit-il remarquer, s'adressant davantage à son père qu'aux trois autres. Il ignorait tout particulièrement le regard navré de sa mère. « Et tu dis toujours que pour bien guérir, il faut le vouloir... »_

 _« C'est exact. »_

 _« À la place de Peter, j'aurais pas envie de guérir. »_

 _La cuisine des Deaton n'était pas bien grande. Tout juste de quoi tourner autour de la table lorsque personne ne se trouvait autour. Cette exiguïté permettait à tous, y compris aux humains, donc, d'entendre la dernière remarque de Derek. Alex pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué._

 _« Et pourquoi t'aurais pas envie de guérir ? »_

 _« Parce qu'en plus d'avoir mal j'aurais... les souvenirs. » S'expliqua-t-il, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. « Et si, parfois, les mots sont plus blessants que les actes en eux-même... est-ce que c'est pas un peu pareil pour les souvenirs ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent pas être plus douloureux que les blessures physiques ? » Derek se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Continuer ? Ne pas continuer ? « Si Peter me dit qu'il me déteste, ça me fera plus mal que si Cora me mord. »_

 _Le coude posé sur la table, Talia se frottait le menton, réfléchissait. Cathy et Alan, quant à eux, restaient discrets mais ne perdaient pas une miette de l'échange père-fils. Il n'était pas étonnant que Peter et Derek s'apprécient autant._

 _« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Voulut savoir Derek. « C'est juste que... je vais guérir de la morsure mais j'me souviendrai longtemps de Peter qui me dit qu'il me déteste. »_

 _« Je vois, oui. » Souffla Alex, tirant son cadet sur ses genoux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Derek se laissa faire et accepta l'étreinte._

 _« Il a été torturé ? » Derek savait. Il avait entendu. C'était rhétorique. « Il ne voudra pas g-... je... je le connais. Il va penser qu'il est responsable de la mort de papy et mamie. » Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son géniteur. « Ça plus le reste... ça donne pas très très envie de vivre. »_

 _Alex commençait à comprendre pourquoi Talia refusait de dire la vérité aux enfants. Vu l'état dans lequel se mettait Derek alors qu'il n'avait pas encore été voir son oncle à l'hôpital._

 _De l'autre côté de la table, les jambes croisées et les yeux rivés vers les deux autres lycanthropes, Talia commençait à accepter le point de vue de son époux, au sujet de la vérité._

 _L'un comme l'autre se garda bien de le dire._

 _« Parce que, tu vois, Peter, il retournera pas au lycée tout de suite et du coup il aura bien tout le temps de penser à ce qui s'est passé. » Chuchota Derek. « Comme quand on est puni dans notre chambre. » Il leva le nez, toujours concentré sur son père qui affermi sa prise sur lui. « Il pensera pas à des choses bien. Il voudra pas... il... il aime déjà pas être humain et là, si... je veux pas perdre Peter, papa. »_

o o o

La poignée de la porte d'entrée s'abaissait, se remontait, s'abaissait, se remontait. On essayait d'entrer. Impossible, c'était verrouillé. Quelques grognements et injures, qui provenaient, bien sûr, de l'extérieur, parvinrent aux oreilles de Stiles. Le coup de pied qu'on donna dans la porte aussi. Prudent, méfiant même, l'humain approcha de l'entrée sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne s'arma pas. Ni batte de base-ball, ni arme de service, ni aconit ou sorbier. Rien. -

« Stilinski, si tu ne m'ouvres pas tout de suite, je... »

« Tu ? »

« Ouvre-moi, Stiles ! » Le loup, de l'autre côté de la porte, s'agaçait. Il n'était pas l'être le plus patient qui soit, c'est vrai.

« Si je t'ouvre, on parle. »

« Si tu m'ouvres, on parle. » Accepta Peter.

L'humain souffla par le nez, soulagé. Plein d'espoir, aussi. Convaincu qu'il saurait, enfin, le fin mot de toute cette histoire qui commençait à le rendre fou ; persuadé que Peter et lui commenceraient à tourner la page une fois la discussion entamée. Ça ne serait pas du luxe... ou un peu, quand même. Stiles donnerait beaucoup pour pouvoir retrouver cette tranquillité, cette complicité qui existait encore six mois plus tôt. Il paierait cher pour revoir Peter balancer ses bombes à eau depuis le premier étage pendant que toute la meute aidait à décharger le camion. Pour revoir le loup-garou s'approcher, discret, derrière Mason pour lui piquer sa part de pizza. Pour assister, de nouveau, à toutes ces scènes qu'il avait fini par ne plus remarquer tant elles étaient habituelles et qui, pourtant, brillaient aujourd'hui par leur absence.

Stiles déverrouilla. Il feignit ne pas entendre le « parce qu'en plus, en plus, tu avais laissé les clés dans la serrure, espèce de troll ? » qui, et c'était là le pire, n'avait rien de méchant et était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Des fois, Stiles avait vraiment du mal à suivre Peter.

« Bon. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Ce qui se passe. » Se retrouva presque à supplier Stiles, une fois le loup-garou à l'intérieur, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. « Peter. C'est pas uniquement par rapport au mois dernier, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'avocat hocha la tête.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Les rêves. »

Soupir. Très long soupir, même. Silencieux, Stiles passa une main dans les cheveux de Peter qui opta pour la meilleure réaction possible : aucune, si ce n'était un froncement de sourcil qu'aurait eu tout Hale qui se respecte. Le Stilinski savait ce que c'était que de perdre la tête – ou d'avoir l'impression de la perdre – à cause de rêves. Il était le mieux placé de la meute pour le comprendre à ce sujet. Il ne se sentait pas pour autant mieux ni plus à-même de l'aider.

« Ils paraissent réels. » Reprit Peter. De mémoire, Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perdu. Le Bêta était de ceux qui, en toute occasion, gardait la face, même en case de crise. Surtout en cas de crise. Avouer ses faiblesses ? Certainement pas ! « Tellement réels. À... à chaque fois. »

« Mais tu sais qu'ils ne le sont pas, n'est ce pas ? » S'enquit Stiles, sa main glissant le long de la joue du loup et ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois posée sur son bras. « Peter ? »

« Stiles. » Peter secoua la tête.

« Si tu te penses humain, ils ne peuvent pas. Je dis pas que tu n'es pas humain ou que les loups-garous ne sont pas humains ou... quelque chose comme ça. » L'humain espérait être clair et ses mains s'agitaient. « Vous l'êtes, humains, mais... mais pas de cette manière. »

Avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Peter alla planter son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Pas de surprise, ici. Stiles avait, en un temps record, su mettre le doigt sur le nœud du problème. C'était rassurant. Vraiment très rassurant.

« Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état à cause de ça. » Murmura l'agent, souriant à son tour. « Je sais que l'humanité, c'est pas ton truc. Tu penses que tous les humains sont faibles, moi y compris. » Peter ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer. « Et ne pense même pas à nier sinon je t'arrache les oreilles. » S'amusa-t-il.

« Stiles. »

« Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude... » Poursuivit Stiles, calme. Trop calme. Le loup se crispait, la suite ne s'annonçait plus aussi belle et facile que prévu. « Le problème avec toi, mais avec Derek aussi, hein, faut pas croire, c'est que vous n'avez jamais été humains... et juste humains. » _Bingo_. Peter ferma les yeux, serra les poings. Ne recula pas, restant auprès de l'hyperactif. « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de devoir être patients pour guérir. »

« Là, je t'arrête, j'ai... »

« De devoir être vigilants. » Un doigt levé, Stiles intimait Peter de se taire. Soit. C'était, de toute façon, au tour du lycan d'avoir le dernier mot si dispute il y avait. « Car une odeur ou un son malheureux ne peuvent pas nous prévenir, nous, humains, d'un danger imminent. Vous savez pas vivre comme ça. Toi encore moins que Derek car Derek a dû faire face à la perte de ses pouvoirs. »

La tête penchée sur le côté, Stiles adressait un regard entendu à son vis-à-vis. Il le mettait au défi de trouver quoi que ce soit à redire. Il y avait tellement de points sur lesquels son compagnon pourrait revenir.

« À cause de ça, vous considérez la morsure comme un cadeau. Ce n'est pas un cadeau. Ça n'en est pas un. Ça n'en sera jamais un ! »

Peter rongeait son frein.

« L'humanité n'est pas une tare et la morsure n'est PAS un cadeau... mais vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est de faire sans et vous avez grandi dans l'illusion qu'être un loup-garou était quelque chose de fantastique. »

Le-dit loup-garou cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Fronça les sourcils. Paumé, perdu, il se demandait ce qui se passait, comment Stiles avait, à ce point, su dévier du sujet initial. Comment il avait pu passer aussi vite de « Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Parle-moi » à « Tais-toi, laisse-moi te râler dessus pour rien ». Du moins, c'était là le ressenti de Peter sur la situation actuelle et ainsi qu'il comprenait les reproches faits.

« Tu. » Il s'interrompit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il se trompait. Forcément. « Me reproches ma lycanthropie ? »

« Non. » Assura Stiles. Il se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé. Nerveux, il se passa une main sur le front et fixait Peter. Mince. C'était ça qu'il venait de faire, de dire ? C'était comme ça que le percevait l'autre ? « Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es né comme ça, comme je suis né humain, je peux pas... non. »

« Stiles... » Les dents serrées, les griffes enfoncées dans les mains – ce qui devenait franchement une habitude, ça aussi, et pas une agréable. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer, maintenant, tu veux ? » L'autre hocha la tête. « Je me vois humain, mais... »

« Mais quoi ? Mais rien. Tu crois que ça me fait quoi de te voir te réveiller en panique et me dire que tu as rêvé que tu étais humain ? »

Sûr que vu comme ça...

« Je sais ce qu'être humain veut dire. _Juste_ humain. Juste humain au milieu d'une meute. » Stiles paraissait blessé. « Je sais pas ce que c'est, qu'être un loup-garou, par contre. Toi, si. Toi, tu sais. Mais tu sais pas ce que ça signifie d'être... moi. » Stiles et Peter se regardaient. « Je t'aime mais... ton problème avec l'humanité est un vrai problème. De plus en plus. »

Le loup-garou s'était reculé. Éloigné de Stiles d'un bon pas. Ça n'avait pas perturbé l'humain plus qu'outre-mesure. C'était devenu habituel, entre eux, de prendre ainsi la fuite. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un cirque. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Plus l'agent parlait, plus Peter pâlissait, reculait jusqu'à finalement se retrouver dos au mur. Dans tous les sens du terme.

« Donc... tes rêves ? » Interrogea Stiles, essayant de changer le sujet qu'il sentait plus glissant.

Peter ne répondit pas.

« Quoi ? Ma beuglante t'a vexé ? »

L'avocat sut reprendre ses esprits et retrouver toute contenance. Il se redressa un peu – il n'avait même pas eu conscience de se tasser face à Stiles – et son regard se durcit. Sans un mot pour son compagnon, sans retirer la veste qu'il avait sur les épaules, Peter tourna les talons et monta les escaliers, chaussures toujours aux pieds. L'humain resta planté là, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi de cette fuite... Stiles se mordit mentalement les doigts. S'en prendre à Peter alors que celui-ci avait accepté la discussion n'était pas l'idée de la journée !

« Peter... » Quatre à quatre, il gravit les marches. « Peter ! »

Dans la chambre, une petite valise bleue foncée grande ouverte sur le lit, le loup-garou y rangeait ses effets en quatrième vitesse. Pour l'heure, il se fichait de froisser ses coûteux costumes – ce qu'il regretterait bien assez tôt. Stiles, debout dans le couloir, la bouche entrouverte, le regardait faire, dépité.

« Tu... tu... tu vas où ? »

« À l'hôtel. » Claqua Peter sans se tourner, continuant ses affaires. « T'as raison. J'ai pas à t'infliger ça. »

« C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. » Stiles essaya d'éloigner le loup de sa maudite valise. Échec total. « Et je pense pas que... que rester seul, dans ta situation, soit une idée judicieuse. »

Regard noir. OK. Message reçu. Il l'avait un peu mérité, celui-là, en plus.

« Tu penses revenir quand ? »

Peter n'en savait fichtre rien. Le visage défait, le contrôle de ses émotions et réaction de nouveau envolé, sa main gauche tenait une touffe de cheveux et, l'air de rien, tirait dessus. Le loup-garou avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Partir était la pire idée qui soit, du point de vue de Stiles. De celui de n'importe qui.

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu reviendras, hein ? »

La surprise se lut sur le visage, plus facile à déchiffrer que jamais, de Peter.

« Bien sûr. » Assura le loup, du bout des lèvres, et Stiles avait envie de le croire, besoin de le croire et sembla le croire.

« Quand ? »

« Un jour. »

De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Un tout petit pas. Présentement, l'hyperactif détestait l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie. Il le détestait autant qu'il l'aimait – et ça faisait beaucoup. Il n'y avait pas plus de doutes à avoir à ce propos, Peter allait, à la longue, finir par le rendre cinglé, fou, chèvre, tout ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas être lorsqu'on vivait auprès d'une meute de Surnaturels.

« Un jour bientôt ou un jour... un jour ? »

« Un jour bientôt. Un jour, un jour. »

Merci pour cette non-réponse, songea Stiles.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

 _Fin du dix-neuvième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de renards planteurs de carottes ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour vingtième chapitre, Confiance._

 ** _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_**

 ** _La personne (les personnes) qui trouvera(ront) le nom de la créature concernée avant que son nom soit révélé (dans une paire de chapitres) pourra (pourront) me donner le prompt de son (leur) choix (personnages ; situations générales ; phrases ou mots à caser etc.)_**

 _Skayt_


	20. Confiance

_Hello, hello,_

 _Cette semaine, pas de passages en italiques (ça va, ça vient)_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et des autres, et de tout le reste) !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 - Confiance**

Les heures étaient passées. Elles passaient toujours, les heures. Lentes et rapides à la fois, personne n'avait encore été en mesure de faire s'arrêter le temps. Peter avait donc eu l'occasion de ressasser le passé en long, en large et peut-être même en travers ; avait tourné, tel un fauve en cage, dans la chambre qu'il s'était payé pour la nuit – et les suivantes ? Il n'en savait rien. Un fauve ! Le terme « fauve » désigne, certes, les mammifères carnivores mais les félins sont les plus souvent concernés. Avait-il la tronche d'un félin ? Non. D'un canidé à la rigueur, mais d'un félin, quelle idée saugrenue !

Bien trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait peut-être – seulement peut-être – eu tort de réagir de la sorte et de quitter la maison, Peter n'avait pas essayé d'aller se coucher. À quoi bon ? Si c'était pour se réveiller deux heures plus tard, en nage sous les draps, paniqué et plus fatigué qu'auparavant, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt... même en cherchant bien – chose qu'il n'avait pas faite. Son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, en tailleur sur le lit deux places de la chambre louée pour la nuit – même s'il pensait rester plus longtemps – le loup-garou commençait, enfin et pour de vrai, ses recherches sur ce qui frappait Beacon Hills, cette fois-ci.

Quand Stiles et lui s'étaient mis en route, en début d'après-midi, le premier avait déjà eu connaissance de ces informations depuis quelques heures. Il avait cependant préféré attendre de rencontrer le premier feu de signalisation – rouge à ce moment, en plus – pour mentionner à son compagnon les récents cadavres retrouvés.

L'humain avait semblé apprécier voir les sourcils du conducteur se froncer. Peter réfléchissait à toutes les entités qu'il connaissait et qui, tant qu'à faire, étaient susceptibles d'agir ainsi. Le reste du trajet avait été du genre animé. Peter citait, une à une, des créatures dont Stiles n'avait pas même connaissance de l'existence... et les éliminait tout aussi vite.

« Pas possible, ça. » Pesta le loup en ouvrant un nouvel onglet internet – encore un.

Comme il l'avait craint, et comme le pensait le reste de la meute, les éléments en leur possession étaient encore trop peu nombreux pour pouvoir sérieusement envisager une piste plutôt qu'une autre. Des monstres qui vidaient leurs victimes de leur sang et qui ne se souciaient ni du sexe ni de l'âge de leurs proies... ça ça ne courait pas les rues mais pas loin.

Peter allait d'un document à l'autre. Les bestiaires des Argent et des Hale y passaient, évidemment, mais aussi, et surtout, internet. Faute d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque surnaturelle originelle des Hale, c'était en ligne qu'ils trouvaient le plus d'informations, en règle générale. Où se terraient les créatures ? Leurs atouts dont il faudra se méfier – magie, télékinésie, vitesse... ? Leurs faiblesses – gros sel, aconit, pomme de terre flambées ? Comment en venir à bout ?

Le loup-garou notait, raturait, réécrivait par-dessus ses gribouilles sur le calepin posé à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres de sa cuisse. Pour une fois qu'il travaillait seul, il pouvait se permettre de travailler – aussi – sur papier, de mêler les deux supports. Il ne risquait pas de voir Stiles débarquer derrière lui, se pencher au-dessus de son épaule, et grimacer avant de commenter, l'air de ne rien dire mais n'en pensant pas moins, son écriture illisible ; l'agrémentant, de temps en temps, quand l'humeur lui en disait, d'un « t'es sûr de pas avoir fait médecine, toi, en fait ? ».

o o o

Le jour était tombé, la nuit était arrivée et, bien entendu, Peter n'était toujours pas revenu. Cette andouille à plumes n'allait pas changer d'avis aussi facilement ! Pas sans un bon coup de pieds dans le fessier ce qui, vu la distance, était inenvisageable pour le moment. Ce n'était que partie remise.

Depuis bien vingt minutes, Stiles tournait en rond dans le salon. Les rideaux grands ouverts, il s'était abstenu d'aller fermer les volets. À l'affût, il surveillait la rue. Il passait et repassait devant la fenêtre et son regard allait souvent se perdre au niveau de l'allée du garage où seule se trouvait la Jeep. Il espérait voir la Chrysler revenir. La voiture _devait_ revenir, avec Peter au volant. Tant qu'à faire. C'était le loup-garou qui l'intéressait plus que la voiture, après tout.

Son téléphone portable dans la main droite, l'appareil n'avait de cesse de tourner et tourner – et parfois tomber – entre ses doigts. L'humain se refusait à poser l'objet sur la table basse devant laquelle il n'avait de cesse de passer. Ne serait-ce que le glisser dans la poche de son pantalon ou de son sweat rouge à capuche était une idée un peu folle, pour Stiles, alors même que le smartphone lui restait accessible en un rien de temps s'il venait à sonner.

C'était ça le problème ; ou un des problèmes, c'était pareil. Stiles désespérait d'un coup de fil. Il n'en aurait pas. Peter n'appellerait pas ; ne l'appellerait pas. Peter avait dit qu'il reviendrait, pas qu'il téléphonerait alors qu'il lui en voulait. Peter avait dit qu'il reviendrait « il ne savait pas quand ». C'était vague, ça, mine de rien, comme réponse. Le loup pouvait très bien ne jamais revenir. Volontairement ou non.

« Y a intérêt à y avoir un cadavre dans ton jardin. Non. Dans ton lit ! » Grogna celui à qui l'hyperactif avait finalement, après de longues hésitations et un débat passionné avec lui même, décidé de téléphoner malgré l'heure tardive et la petite aiguille qui s'approchait, lentement mais sûrement, du chiffre deux. « Tu as vu l'heure, Stiles ? »

« Peter est parti. »

Son interlocuteur mit quelques instants à percuter ce qu'on venait de dire et à enregistrer l'information. Il était passé une heure, il fallait l'excuser.

« Parti ? Peter ? »

« Oui. » Souffla simplement Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

L'appel ne durait même pas depuis deux minutes que Stiles avait déjà envie de raccrocher au nez et à la barbe de l'autre. Ce qui serait une très – vraiment très – mauvaise idée. On ne téléphonait pas à quelqu'un à une heure du matin pour lui raccrocher au nez une minute trente-sept secondes plus tard. Enfin, si, on le faisait, on pouvait le faire... si, et seulement si, on souhaitait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Stiles ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Pas ce soir, pas demain, jamais de préférence. Ce n'était pas dans ses projets d'avenir à court, moyen ou très long terme.

« On s'est disputés. »

« J'espère bien, ouais. S'il s'était barré après que vous vous soyez envoyés en l'air, j'aurais eu quelques questions à te poser. »

« Et t'as pas quelques questions à me poser, là, peut-être ? » Marmonna Stiles, agacé.

« Si. »

OK. D'accord. C'était officiel, Stiles détestait les Hale, quels qu'ils soient. Ces êtres infâmes avaient l'art et la manière de le prendre pour une gourde et se moquer de lui alors que la situation paraissait l'interdire. Quand Derek abandonnait son masque de grand vilain ronchon des bois, de _Sourwolf_ mal luné – un comble pour un loup-garou – il savait se montrer aussi pénible que son oncle. Ou peut-être un peu moins, quand même, parce que Peter en tenait vraiment une sacrée couche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit, Stiles ? » Soupira Derek, un peu plus alerte, ce qui se sentait même à travers le combiné. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Il rêve des situations où il se sentait faible et s'imagine humain à chaque fois. J'ai peut-être un peu râlé à ce sujet. » Avoua l'humain, penaud. « Mais c'est vrai, quoi. Je sais que c'est un truc de garous, de penser que les humains sont tous faibles et des sortes de princesses en détresse, mais Peter et toi vous êtes quand même les champions, hein ! Et puis, toutes les princesses ne sont pas en détresse, y en a des carrément badass, mon cher. Et... j'aurais dû me taire, ouais. Je sais. J'ai pas réfléchi, sur le coup. J'l'ai compris que quand il est parti faire sa valise. »

Derek jura entre ses dents. Il insultait toutes les divinités qui lui passaient par la tête, qu'elles soient Grecques, Nordiques ou Aztèques. Stiles en oublia momentanément son inquiétude quand la déesse Miccapetlacalli fut mise sur le tapis. La pauvre n'avait rien demandé et la voilà réveillée pour rien.

« J'arrive Stiles. Bouge pas. »

« Tu arrives ? Pourquoi tu arrives ? »

« Pour retrouver mon crétin d'oncle, abruti. » Siffla Derek. « Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? Tu tiens vraiment à le laisser seul alors qu'il a l'impression de devenir fou et ne dort plus la nuit ? »

« Il mange plus. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il ne mange pratiquement plus non plus. Il saute des repas quand je suis là car il ne veut pas manger avec moi ; et quand je suis pas là il oublie de manger. Y a que quand il est avec Catherine qu'il mange correctement, j'ai l'impression. »

Le loup-garou, après avoir grogné quelques invocations à l'adresse d'Ometeotl, Thor et Hermès, avança l'idée de mettre la meilleure, et seule, amie de Peter dans la confidence. Il serait peut-être temps et ça leur faciliterait vraiment la vie, en plus. Si quelque chose venait à mal se passer au bureau, si Peter venait à perdre le contrôle, Catherine serait forcément dans les environs... mieux valait qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre et, éventuellement, comment réagir et calmer le loup.

« Peter refuse de la mettre en danger en révélant ce qu'il est. » Rappela Stiles. « Alors on continue à rien dire. _On_ , Derek. Donc toi aussi et tout le monde aussi, capiche ? »

« Peter est parti. »

Et ce n'était pas ça qui allait convaincre Stiles d'aller à l'encontre de la décision de Peter.

« Il reviendra. »

« Il pourrait ne pas le faire. »

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le canapé à ce moment-là. Les fesses au bord du siège, il jura entre ses dents. Il savait que Peter pouvait choisir de ne pas revenir, merci pour lui. Fuir ressemblait bien au loup-garou ; qui en avait les moyens, en plus. Laisser Derek le dire était d'une stupidité sans nom.

« Il reviendra. »

« Je ne suis pas si sûr, Stiles. » Insista Derek. « Peter a enfui de fuir et d'être seul. Il serait venu chez moi, sinon. S'il le voulait, il pourrait être en Europe demain midi que nous n'en saurions rien. » Il soupira. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais tu dois l'entendre. »

« Dans deux jours tu me diras que Peter ne peut pas avoir quitté Beacon Hills car il a jamais quitté Beacon Hills. » Reprocha Stiles.

« Peut-être, oui. »

o o o

Derek n'était finalement pas passé. Stiles avait su se montrer suffisamment convaincant pour parvenir à le faire changer d'avis. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Loin de là. Si l'hyperactif avait cru l'homme difficile à vivre lors de leur première rencontre – et au cours des suivantes aussi, il ne faut pas se mentir – car taciturne, dépourvu de tout humour et borné comme un Stilinski... il avait fini par apprendre qu'être « borné comme un Hale » était une expression toute aussi correcte, à son grand désarroi. Après l'appel de l'humain, Derek était retourné dormir. Stiles aussi, sauf qu'il n'y retournait pas vraiment.

Allongé dans le salon, sur le ventre sur le canapé, Stiles se demandait comment Peter avait pu le préférer au lit. Confortable à souhait quand il s'agissait d'y comater devant un énième navet télévisé, il ne l'était plus dès lors où il était question d'y passer la nuit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul à la maison ; ça ne serait pas la dernière non plus. Peter partait, pas régulièrement mais de temps en temps quand même, en voyage à travers le pays. En dehors parfois, aussi, pour satisfaire les lubies des plus gros clients du cabinet. Ça l'agaçait. Ces départs étaient parfois précipités. Ils semblaient se faire sur un coup de tête d'un tocard millionnaire... mais qui était Peter pour contrarier les désirs d'un de ces-dits tocards millionnaires qui lui permettaient de vivre plus que convenablement ?

« _Reste chez toi aujourd'hui. On t'appellera si besoin de renfort._ »

Le SMS que son père venait d'envoyer fit grincer des dents Stiles. Derek n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Un comble, ça, tout de même, quand on connaissait l'énergumène ! Depuis quand le lycan se permettait-il ce genre de comportement ? Depuis la veille, au moins.

Si l'hyperactif doutait que Derek ait directement cherché à joindre John Stilinski, shérif de son état et presque beau-père de Peter – John était celui qui veillait à toujours ajouter ce presque en regardant le loup-garou droit dans les yeux – le Bêta avait en revanche dû contacter Parrish qui avait, lui, mis son supérieur au courant. Les joies de travailler avec son paternel, tiens.

« _Non. Je viens._ » Sa réponse était courte. Pas besoin d'en faire une tartine indigeste.

« _Reste à la maison et retrouve-moi cet abruti-garou si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi-même et l'étripe au passage_. » Son père savait, lui aussi, se montrer persuasif. N'est pas Stilinski qui veut et Stiles avait de qui tenir. Il n'avait pas le monopole de la chose. Non qu'il l'eut un jour cru. Difficile d'être le roi de la persuasion quand on connaît Lydia Martin et une belle ribambelle de loups-garous tous plus bornés les uns les autres – la palme revenant, sans conteste, aux deux loups de naissance.

« _Papa_... »

« _Exécution._ »

Bon et bien... exécution, alors. Il n'avait pas trop le choix.

o o o

Alan Deaton, vétérinaire le jour et émissaire le soir – et le jour aussi, en fait – était plongé dans les comptes du cabinet. Il leva prestement les yeux quand il entendit la clochette de l'entrée tinter. Il fut presque déçu d'y voir Derek, les mains dans les poches, avec sa tête des mauvais jours. À tous les coups, il y avait de nouveaux corps aux blessures mystérieuses – il ne dirait pas _encore_ mais n'en pensait pas moins – un problème avec Peter ou un problème avec Stiles. C'était les trois seules raisons qui pouvaient faire venir le fils de Talia. Enfin, les trois seules auxquelles il pensait spontanément, s'entend.

« Faut qu'on parle. »

L'entrée en matière avait le mérite d'être on ne peut plus claire. Derek n'était pas ici parce qu'il s'ennuyait, seul chez lui, et avait décidé de passer au cabinet lire les affiches punaisées sur les murs. Las, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé à échanger, Deaton quitta son siège et ouvrit le loquet qui bloquait la porte. Les Hale défilaient, en ce moment, et l'émissaire n'était pas sûr de la marche à suivre.

Habitué à ce que ça se passe comme ça, Derek ne cilla pas quand tous les chats que le vétérinaire soignait actuellement se mirent à lui feuler et lui cracher dessus. Impassible, il laissa le vétérinaire aller fermer la porte pour que les malheureux félins n'aient plus à voir et sentir le grand méchant loup qu'il était.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Derek ? »

« Arrêtez vos conneries. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Peter ? »

« Derek... » Soupira Alan, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Y a pas de 'Derek' qui tiennent. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sais qu'il est passé, il y a quelques jours. Je veux savoir de quoi vous avez parlés. »

Bien que le ton ne soit pas des plus amicaux, Deaton ne se sentait pas menacé comme avec Peter. Derek avait toujours été plus fiable que son oncle. Tout le monde était plus fiable que Peter, il faut dire. Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, l'homme voyait vaciller cette conviction pourtant profondément ancrée en lui. Derek et Peter se ressemblaient peut-être plus qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord. Ils s'étaient entendus, avant d'en venir à se détester. Et malgré les erreurs des uns et des autres, de Peter qui tuait Laura et de Derek qui tuait Peter ensuite, ils avaient su commencer à enterrer la hache de guerre.

Derek était comme tout un chacun. Il était humain. Avait ses forces et ses faiblesses. Ses forces étaient souvent ses faiblesses. Il s'inquiétait pour sa famille. Toujours. Enfant, adolescent, adulte, ça ne changeait pas. Peter était sa famille. La seule qui était restée à ses côtés. Cora s'était définitivement installée au Mexique et revenait juste pour les fêtes de Noël – elle n'arrivait jamais à convaincre son frère et son oncle de faire le déplacement alors il fallait bien qu'elle se dévoue... mais une fois l'an, pas plus.

« De la meute. »

Le loup-garou fut surpris.

« La meute ? Quelle meute ? »

« Les deux. »

C'était un sujet qui frisait les tabous. Peter évitait un maximum de parler de l'ancienne meute. Des Hale décimés comme de ceux qui s'étaient évaporés dans la nature ensuite sans se soucier des survivants. Les uns étaient morts, les autres avaient fait semblant de l'être et ne méritaient guère d'avoir sa considération.

« Et quoi d'autre ? »

Derek ne pouvait accepter l'idée que les deux hommes se soient contenter de mentionner les meutes passées et présentes et partager quelques anecdotes rigolotes. Peter n'irait jamais voir Deaton sans avoir une excellente raison derrière la tête ; et ressasser le passé n'en était clairement pas une. L'émissaire, bien sûr, ne répondit pas. Le lycan se dit que son oncle, face à ce silence, aurait ricané avant de grogner un « typique » amer.

« De l'humain. » Lança, l'air de rien, Derek. Deaton ne dirait rien tant qu'il ne serait pas au pied du mur.

Bingo. Le vétérinaire se tendit de manière sensible à ces deux seuls mots et regarda vers la sortie. Pas de chance pour lui, Derek se trouvait dans le passage et bloquait sa seule issue. Oh ! Alan n'avait pas eu l'intention de se mettre à courir, ni de faire une glissade en bonne et due forme pour passer entre les jambes d'un loup-garou qui le regarderait d'un air perplexe. Non. Il n'avait pas ce genre d'idées aussi folles qu'irréalisables. Deaton aimait juste ne pas avoir le sentiment d'être prisonnier dans son propre cabinet.

« Aussi. Oui. »

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? »

« Qu'il y avait un humain. » Avança, prudent, Deaton.

« Et, bien sûr, vous lui avez aussi dit de trouver qui il est, seul, car vous ne l'aiderez pas. »

« Oui. Et non. » Le regard du loup-garou se fit plus dur. « S'il veut une réponse, c'est effectivement à Peter de la trouver. Seul. Je lui ai cependant déconseillé de chercher à en avoir une. »

« Et ça c'était avant ou après lui avoir dit de chercher par lui-même ? » Siffla Derek, poings serrés. « Et vous ne pouviez pas vous taire, vous ? Vous savez pourtant que Peter est prompt à faire une fixation sur un événement particulier. Vous le savez ! Ça a toujours été comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que Scott a été mordu. »

De l'autre côté, un nouveau _diling, diling_ résonna. C'était la seconde fois en peu de temps. La seconde fois alors que le cabinet était supposé être fermé. Ni l'humain, ni le lycanthrope ne s'y intéressèrent.

« Peter est venu me poser des questions. J'y ai répondu. »

Derek ricana.

« Vous y avez répondu ? Si je demande à Peter, il me dira aussi que vous y avez répondu ou il recommencera à vouloir soudoyer Loki pour qu'il s'en prenne à vous ? »

« Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire, quand bien même le voudrais-je. »

« Heureusement que vous ne le souhaitez pas, alors. Ça vous évite d'être tiraillé entre deux pensées contraires. »

« Je ne _peux_ pas, Derek. Ta mère était très claire, là-dessus. Je ne dois rien dire. Jamais. »

Le loup-garou secouait la tête, exaspéré.

« Ma mère était souvent très claire sur ce qu'elle voulait, oui. » Concéda-t-il. « Et une des choses qui lui importait le plus... c'était Peter. » Une main sur la poignée, Derek ne comptait pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Deaton était sûr de sa décision et ne lui dirait rien. « Est-ce que garder Peter sauf, au sacrifice de cette vieille promesse, serait vraiment un mal ? Pensez-y. »

Ce fut tout. Derek ne chercha pas à intimider Deaton comme l'aurait fait son oncle ; ne le noya pas sous les questions comme Stiles ; n'emprunta pas de chemins détournés pour le faire parler comme Lydia. Le lycanthrope acceptait l'idée de devoir chercher, et trouver, seul ce qui se passait. Il connaissait déjà une partie du problème et ne partait donc pas à l'aveugle. Alan avait confirmé que le problème « Humain Hale » était réel, fiable. Certainement même le nœud du problème, celui qui perturbait Peter au point qu'il ne sache plus quoi penser et perde de sa superbe – qui avait toujours paru être à toute épreuve.

Peter aimait tout connaître, tout savoir, tout comprendre. Il avait besoin de tout connaître, tout savoir, tout comprendre. C'était ce qui le rendait aussi bon dans les recherches à faire à chaque nouveau problème – ça et ses connaissances initiales bien plus conséquentes que celles de Lydia ou Stiles qui avaient embarqué tardivement dans le bateau du surnaturel. Peter ne se forçait pas à fouiner pour faire plaisir à la meute et espérer entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Scott. Il le faisait car il le voulait. Découvrir, d'une façon que Derek ne s'expliquait toujours pas, qu'un humain avait grandi au milieu de la meute et n'en avoir aucun souvenir ? Ça ne pouvait que lui déplaire.

« Bonjour Scott. » Grogna Derek en lui passant devant.

o o o

L'Alpha, sourcils froncés, le regarda passer et en oublia presque de retenir le Bêta. Quand, en arrivant, il n'avait pas vu Deaton derrière son comptoir, il s'était immédiatement inquiété. Deux cadavres de retrouvés et un émissaire qui abandonne sa paperasse alors qu'il s'acharnait dessus depuis le début de la journée, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage dans la tête de Scott qui avait, de suite, commencé à s'imaginer le pire. À tort, fort heureusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Alan ? Peter a réussi à te faire douter de lui, toi aussi ? »

Le regard de Derek se durcit.

« C'est avec ce genre de comportement et d'accusations, Scott, qu'une meute implose. Les Bêtas doivent avoir confiance en leur Alpha, je te l'accorde, mais l'Alpha doit être en mesure de se fier à ses Bêtas, aussi. Tant que tu douteras de Peter et Stiles, ne t'étonne surtout pas que rien aille. » Scott le regarda, étonné. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait demandé. « Satomi a toujours apprécié Peter, malgré son passif. Elle serait prête à l'accueillir dans sa meute s'il venait à lui demander. Si tu perds Peter, tu perds Stiles. Tu perds Stiles, tu perds Lydia. Tu perds tes trois préposés aux recherches... la meute est perdue. C'est un très mauvais calcul de ta part. »

« Je ne peux pas lui faire aveuglément confiance. »

« Bien sûr que si, tu peux. Stiles et moi le surveillons et tu le sais. » Sifflement réprobateur de la part de l'ex-Alpha. « Tu sais que ça ne va pas recommencer. Livré à lui-même, il ressasse le passé, mais Stiles est là. Ton. Meilleur. Ami. Est. Là. Et ça aussi tu devrais t'en rappeler. »

Scott était sur le point de faire flasher ses yeux et soumettre Derek. Trop. C'en était trop.

« Fais des efforts ! »

« Il a essayé de me tuer. Plusieurs fois. »

Comme si ça avait encore besoin d'être signalé. C'était assez régulièrement remis sur le tapis pour qu'il soit impossible, même avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, d'oublier les premières années.

« Alors contente-toi de faire des efforts quelques semaines. » Était-ce une supplique ? Ça y ressemblait, en tout cas. On ne dirait plus Derek qui parle. « C'est clairement pas le moment d'être autant sur son dos, Scott. »

« Maintenant, plus que jamais, c'est le moment d'être sur son dos et de veiller au grain. » Assura l'Alpha, tirant son Bêta jusqu'à l'extérieur du cabinet. Deaton n'avait pas à tout entendre. « Alors tu vas me dire tout ce qui se passe avec Peter et Stiles, puisqu'ils ne m'en parleront pas d'eux-mêmes. »

« Devine. » S'agaça Derek, se défaisant de la prise. « Un de tes Bêtas se fait enlever et torturer et tu l'accables plus que tu ne l'aides, Scott. Bon sang ! As-tu si peu appris des responsabilités qui incombent aux Alphas ? De l'importance de la meute, chez un loup ? Et, à plus forte raison encore, chez un loup de naissance ? » Il n'espérait pas de réponse. « On a grandi dans une meute, Scott. Une meute. Pas une famille. La dynamique y est radicalement différente. »

Les bras croisés, le jeune vétérinaire, Alpha à ses heures perdues – et pas que – à défaut d'être émissaire, écoutait les remontrances de son Bêta et plus ou moins bras droit. Derek ne lui apprenait rien. Scott n'arrivait juste pas à avoir confiance en Peter. À le croire quand il disait vouloir bien faire, s'intégrer au sein de la meute et ne pas faire de vague. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne pas être un Oméga.

« Ne demande pas à Peter de faire une croix sur ce qu'il a toujours connu. Toi-même tu ne le fais pas. »

« Mais je ne tue pas, _moi_. »

« Peut-être, mais tu avais prévu de le faire. » Rappela Derek. « Tu voulais tuer Peter. Tu m'en as voulu d'avoir tué un homme à terre. Mon oncle. »

Scott grogna. Un point pour lui.

« Et tu renies _aussi_ celui que tu as toujours été. » Le Bêta avait un sourire en coin. « Tu te souviens ce que tu lui reprochais, il y a quelques années ? Outre le fait qu'il essaie toujours de te tuer. Parce que tu es devenu cette personne... que Stiles t'empêchait d'être, à l'époque. » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus encore. « Maintenant c'est Peter. »

« Maintenant c'est Peter ? »

« Qui reprend contact avec l'humanité. Il reste très obtus sur certains points, j'en conviens, c'est Peter... va-t'en le faire changer d'avis. » Derek soupira. « Mais tu l'oublies, toi. Ce qu'être humain signifie. » C'était un constat plus qu'un reproche, ce qui rendait étrangement le tout plus difficile à admettre. « C'est ce qui faisait de toi un bon Alpha, Scott. Ton humanité. Il est regrettable que tu t'imagines aujourd'hui pouvoir t'en passer. » Scott resta silencieux. « Certes, ça t'a joué des tours. Tu faisais confiance à tout le monde, y compris aux mauvaises personnes... mais quelques mauvaises personnes ne doivent pas t'empêcher de faire confiance aux bonnes personnes. »

« Parce que Peter est une bonne personne, pour toi ? Réellement ? »

« Non. » Admit Derek du bout des lèvres. « Mais Stiles oui. »

« Qu- »

Ignorant les appels et questions de Scott, Derek partit. Un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il espérait que ses mots n'étaient pas entrés dans l'oreille d'un sourd et que Scott leur accorderait le crédit requis. Rien était moins sûr... mais il pouvait toujours espérer.

* * *

 _Fin du vingtième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de guitares punk ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour vingt-et-unièe chapitre, Coupable._

 ** _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_**

 ** _La personne (les personnes) qui trouvera(ront) le nom de la créature concernée avant que son nom soit révélé (dans une paire de chapitres) pourra (pourront) me donner le prompt de son (leur) choix (personnages ; situations générales ; phrases ou mots à caser etc.)_**

 _Skayt_


	21. Coupable

_Hello, hello,_

 _Vraiment merci de lire cette fic, de me laisser vos impressions et tout ! Ca fait hyper plaisir ! (j'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews du chapitre 20 mais ce sera fait, bien sûr :D)_

 _Comme d'habitude, les scènes (la scène) en italique est une scène qui ne se passe pas dans le présent ;-)_

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (y avait des fautes vraiment pas belles !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 - Coupable**

 _Installé dans un coin de la cafétéria du lycée, la préférant à la bibliothèque qui était en plein réaménagement et donc loin d'être le lieu de détente auquel il aspirait, son sac de cours grand ouvert devant lui, empêchant – normalement – qui que ce soit de normalement constitué de venir prendre place face à lui, Peter bouquinait. Au beau milieu d'une énième relecture du chef d'œuvre de Harper Lee, l'adolescent se disait, un brin naïf, que personne ne viendrait le déranger._

 _Enfin personne... exception faite de Catherine, bien entendu. Catherine qui n'allait plus tarder à arriver et à se laisser tomber, avec une délicatesse et une grâce à faire pâlir de jalousie un éléphant d'Afrique adulte, sur le banc, à côté de lui, une pomme dans les mains. Elle utiliserait l'épaule de son meilleur ami en guise d'oreiller et, distraitement, s'amuserait à lire en même temps que son voisin. Il y avait aussi fort à penser qu'elle s'amuserait à commenter toutes les phrases qu'elle lirait, ayant toute connaissance de l'amour que Peter pouvait vouer à ce livre qui, pour sa part, ne l'avait jamais attirée. Ça ne dérangeait pas Peter. Catherine, privilégiée, avait le droit de faire tout ça._

 _« Encore ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle en arrivant. N'ayant pas immédiatement reconnu l'ouvrage, elle l'avait doucement retiré des mains de son ami pour en découvrir la couverture. « Tu l'as pas déjà lu le mois dernier ? »_

 _« Si. »_

 _La jeune blonde éclata de rire. Pas longtemps. Elle savait se reprendre vite. Elle en était sûre ! Un jour, Peter allait pouvoir lui répéter, de mémoire, chacune des pages de_ Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur _. Sans se gêner, et contrairement aux attentes de Peter, elle ne chercha pas à lire par-dessus son épaule. Pas plus qu'elle ne transforma le jeune Hale en oreiller humain. À la place, elle attrapa le sac à dos de ce dernier et, l'air de rien, commença à fouiller dedans._

 _« T'as pas ton manuel de chimie ? »_

 _« Dans mon casier. » Soupira Peter. Catherine n'aurait jamais ses affaires, il s'y était fait. « Par contre, j'ai celui de français. Tu peux toujours t'avancer là-dedans. »_

 _Catherine grimaça, tirant la langue autant que possible pour bien signifier son dégoût. « Urgh, non. Pas moyen que je bosse toute seule pendant que tu te paies du bon temps avec ton bouquin. C'est une langue de barbare, le français... et tu m'avais promis qu'on la bosserait toujours à deux. »_

 _Peter quitta sa page des yeux pour, plutôt, regarder sa voisine. Une telle promesse ne lui disait rien._

 _« De barbare ? Tu es sûre que c'est le bon mot ? »_

 _« De barbare, oui. » Confirma Catherine. « Non seulement ils ont des mots imprononçables mais, en plus, ils s'amusent à nous mettre des exceptions partout. Bientôt ça sera une exception de ne pas avoir d'exception, tu vas voir. » Peter sourit. « Et, tu vois, j'y ai pas mal réfléchi... ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait un taux de criminalité plus élevé en France qu'ici juste à cause de l'apprentissage de la langue. Y a de quoi devenir sérieusement cinglé. »_

 _Les yeux plissés, Peter dévisageait son amie. Quand elle parlait comme ça, il ne s'étonnait plus des regards un peu perplexes que pouvaient, à l'occasion, leur lancer ses parents. C'était surtout quand Catherine et lui étaient affalés dans le canapé, devant la télévision, et qu'ils partaient dans un débat passionné sur un sujet tout sauf passionnant. Comme le pourcentage de viande de chat dans les nems ou le nombre de grenouilles que devaient manger un français avant de se transformer en batracien et se faire manger à son tour._

 _Il entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Il ne voyait même pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça, en fait. Même en cherchant bien._

 _« Tu vas à la soirée de Fergus ? »_

 _« Ouais. Toute l'équipe est invitée. Si je n'y vais pas, je vais encore en entendre parler pendant six mois. » Marmonna Peter qui n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste. « Et je t'assure que s'il continue à penser qu'on est 'potes' parce qu'on est dans la même équipe... je l'égorge. »_

 _« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer d'égorger ce grand dadais. » Se moqua la jeune femme. « Tu devrais monter sur une échelle pour atteindre sa gorge. »_

 _Peter ronchonna et donna un petit coup de livre dans le visage de la mécréante. Ce n'était pas sa faute, tout de même, s'il était – presque – le plus petit de l'équipe. D'autant plus que c'était grâce à ça qu'il était meneur de jeu et capitaine de l'équipe. Enfin, peut-être pas pour le poste de capitaine. Il soupçonnait le coach de l'avoir choisi, lui, car il était celui qui avait l'air le plus futé._

 _« Hey ! Hale ! »_

 _Un grand gaillard, tout sourire, venait de s'installer à la place juste en face de Peter. Celle qu'il espérait justement garder vide de toute vie décérébrée. L'air de rien, on venait de repousser le sac en toile qui s'y trouvait et on y avait, à la place, posé deux énormes bras._

 _« Quand on parle du loup... » Chuchota Catherine à son oreille, lui arrachant un ricanement. Parfois, c'était à se demander si elle n'était pas au courant du secret des Hale._

 _« Tu viens, samedi, à ma fête ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _Les sourcils de Fergus se haussèrent de quelques millimètres, il secoua légèrement la tête et ses mains s'ouvrirent. Il en attendait un peu plus, il fallait croire. « Oui », pour lui, n'était pas assez. Génial. Parfait._

 _« Oui, je viens. »_

 _Il en voulait davantage mais n'attendait pas ça._

 _« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes ramener ? »_

 _« Ma personne. » Claqua Peter. « Et une tenue de rechange car, comme d'habitude, je suis persuadé qu'on trouvera malin d'asperger mes fringues d'alcool bas de gamme. »_

 _« Mec, sérieux... » Souffla Fergus, se passant une main sur le visage. « T'as pas besoin de te changer parce que cinq gouttes de whisky se trouvent sur ton tee-shirt. »_

 _« Cinq gouttes ? » L'autre n'en revenait pas d'entendre ça. « Je me suis pris la moitié de la bouteille sur le futal ! Même mes chaussettes étaient trempées. Mes. Chaussettes. »_

 _Fergus et Catherine, en bonne amie qui se respecte, ricanèrent à la mention de l'événement. Ils n'étaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre – et heureusement pour eux – responsables de cette maladresse mais s'en souvenaient quand même parfaitement. De la colère de Peter aussi. Exagérée mais tellement drôle à voir. L'entendre maudire sur trente-sept générations et demie – oui, et demie – la malheureuse, le tout avec son pantalon trempé, valait le détour._

 _« Ouais, en parlant de ça... au lieu de juste ramener ta Ô combien précieuse personne et des vêtements secs au cas où tu ais une petite fuite. » Peter grogna. Le sourire de Fergus ne fit que croître. « Tu pourrais pas ramener quelques bouteilles ? Des bonnes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

 _D'un coup sec, à la limite du violent,_ Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur _fut fermé. S'il n'avait pas été ici question du livre préféré du jeune Hale, l'objet aurait probablement fait son baptême de l'air pour artistiquement aller refaire le portrait de son coéquipier. Catherine, vigilante et le connaissant sur le bout des doigts, attrapa Peter au niveau du coude afin de l'empêcher d'aller chercher embrouiller avec Fergus. Il ne faisait pas le poids une seule seconde._

 _« Des bonnes bouteilles ? »_

 _« Hmm, moui. Ta famille doit bien en avoir quelques unes, non ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que vous achetez votre alcool au monop'. » L'autre joueur se massa la nuque, souriant maladroitement. « Ta famille est pas, euh, genre... bourrée de fric ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas parce que ma famille est 'euh genre bourrée de fric' que je dois être celui qui te ramène de quoi te bourrer la gueule à ta stupide soirée. » Siffla Peter, qui prenait la mouche un peu trop vite. « De plus, tu ne saurais pas profiter comme il se doit d'un tel alcool. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est tes 'cul sec'. »_

o o o

Pour tout le monde, la journée avait été relativement calme. Relativement.

o o o

Suite à sa petite visite de courtoisie à l'actuel émissaire de la meute – et à son Alpha, aussi, mais ça, ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme initial – Derek était retourné chez lui. Pressé. Un peu trop, peut-être. Personne n'était là pour lui poser de question ou simplement lui faire remarquer donc ça n'était pas si grave d'avoir l'air concerné et inquiet par la situation.

Il s'était tout de suite replongé dans la paperasse familiale. Si tout ça avait été jugé suffisamment important pour être conservé à l'écart et mis à l'abri de tout, Derek se faisait un devoir d'y jeter au moins un œil. Voire même un peu plus que ça. Que les documents soient utiles ou non dans sa folle quête à l'humain, le loup-garou avait rapidement décidé de lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et sous les yeux.

Plus il lisait, plus il se replongeait dans une dynamique de meute qui appartenait au passé et qu'il n'avait plus espoir de retrouver un jour. Une mécanique qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui ou celle qu'il avait connu avec Laura. Une « meute » de deux, ça n'avait pas grand chose d'imposant et restreignait drastiquement les possibilités. Quand tous les Hale étaient présents, réunis, soudés, aimants ; quand son père et sa mère étaient encore ensemble ; quand tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes... tout semblait tellement plus simple.

De temps en temps, quand ça devenait trop difficile de se concentrer sur les diverses écritures qui se partageaient la place sur les pages des carnets noirs, jaunes, verts, arc-en-ciel, Derek se re-concentrait sur les photos. Il regardait ces visages souriant qui lui manquaient cruellement. Sa famille. Il imprimait autant que faire se pouvait le portrait de sa mère qui, il s'en rendait compte, s'estompait peu à peu. Il se souvenait de ce à quoi Talia Hale ressemblait... mais quelques menues détails changeaient ci et là. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés en vrai ; ses yeux plus clairs ; son sourire moins parfait.

À force de lire, les mots finissaient par tous se ressembler. Les lettres par s'emmêler. Derek, pourtant, continuait, s'acharnait.

« _Nouveau groupe de chasseurs à BH. Installés par loin du cabinet de Deaton. Il faudra redoubler de prudence, d'après mon père. Quand on sort et, surtout, quand on ira voir l'émissaire. Talia a suggéré que […] sois, pendant quelques temps, le seul à le contacter. Alex a refusé. La réunion s'est terminée. »_

Petite écriture illisible mais pas brouillonne, Derek relut à plusieurs reprises les quelques lignes écrites par son oncle dans un carnet qu'il semblait, à en croire les pages suivantes, monopoliser. Le lycan s'étonna de voir que Peter participait déjà aux réunions de meute alors qu'il n'avait pas seize ans ; âge qu'il avait quand il avait été fait orphelin. Derek oublia bien vite cette petite surprise. Il y avait mieux et plus surprenant ! Pour la première fois, il avait vraiment l'impression de tenir une piste tangible.

Un mot avait été rendu illisible. Vraiment illisible. Plus illisible que ça, c'est un trou dans la page. Là, ce n'était désormais ni plus ni moins qu'une grosse tâche sombre au milieu de l'ignoble et indéchiffrable – à l'époque déjà – calligraphie de Peter. On avait, non seulement plusieurs fois réécrit par-dessus ce mot – un nom ? – pas bien long pourtant mais, encore en plus, on avait raturé et gribouillé au marqueur. Qui que soit celui qui avait fait ça, il était plus que décidé à ce qu'on ne sache pas qui Alex avait voulu protéger.

o o o

Une fois Derek parti, Scott ne s'était pas éternisé dehors. Vite, il était allé rejoindre Alan, resté seul au cabinet. Sans trop de surprise, le loup-garou trouva l'émissaire toujours debout dans la salle de soin, à la différence près qu'il avait un chiot blessé à la patte à ses côtés. Son patron n'était pas encore retourné se pencher sur ses comptes et avait préféré aller s'enquérir de l'état d'un de ses petits patients à quatre pattes. Les deux hommes, qui mettaient au placard leur relation Alpha/émissaire lors des heures de travail, évitèrent, pendant une grosse partie de l'après-midi, de parler de la visite impromptue du Bêta.

« Scott ? Peux-tu, s'il-te-plaît, cesser de toujours soupirer ? » Demanda Alan, à cran. « Et dis-moi plutôt ce qui te met aussi mal à l'aise. »

« Les Hale. » Grommela le plus jeune. « Derek et Peter. »

« Les Hale, oui. » Se moqua le plus vieux, se tournant vers le lycanthrope. « La question est : pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Peter et Derek mettraient mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Et parce que je me demande pourquoi Derek est venu vous voir pour vous parler de Peter. »

« Ton Bêta a quelques soucis ces derniers temps, Scott. » Expliqua rapidement Deaton. Ça aurait dû suffire... ça ne suffit pas. « Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Je ne sais rien de précis. » Scott grimaça. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit enfant sur le point d'avouer une faute à son père. « Juste ce que Stiles laisse échapper quand il s'énerve. »

« Tu devrais aller voir Peter, alors. » Conseilla le vétérinaire. « C'est ce qu'un bon Alpha ferait. »

« C'est ça aussi, le problème. Ils ne croient plus que je suis un bon Alpha. Ils ne croient plus en moi. »

« À toi de faire en sorte que ta meute recroit en toi. » Le vieil homme sourit. « Donne leur des raisons de croire en toi, de te faire confiance... et ils croiront en toi et te feront confiance. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

« Mais... »

« Scott... Stiles et Peter sont, que tu le veuilles ou non, au centre de tout tes problèmes actuellement. Ce qui ne fait pas d'eux tes problèmes, attention. » Mieux valait préciser. « Si tu perds Peter, tu perds Stiles. Si tu perds Stiles, tu peux être sûr de perdre Peter. Et tous les autres. Reconquiert Peter et Stiles et tout ira mieux. »

Le Véritable Alpha aimerait bien pouvoir y croire. Il ne demandait d'ailleurs que ça, y croire ! Pour de vrai ! Ce serait tellement plus simple si ça pouvait se passer de la sorte ; s'il suffisait de faire quelques concessions auprès du couple pour regagner leur confiance et, par extension, celle des autres. Mais peut-être le pouvait-il, après tout. Peut-être Scott pouvait-il réellement y croire. Tout le monde lui disait que Stiles et Peter étaient, à leur manière – et ça devait plaire au loup – ceux qui contrôlaient tout. L'humain davantage que son compagnon. Tous semblaient graviter autour du fils du shérif bien plus qu'autour du Véritable Alpha. À commencer par Lydia, Jordan et Derek.

« Scott, ta meute n'est pas la première meute que je rencontre qui a des soucis avec son Alpha. » Assura avec bienveillance Deaton, comme si cette information sonnait comme rassurante. Génial ! Scott n'était pas le seul à craindre comme Alpha, la belle affaire !

Lydia avait menacé de quitter la meute si les deux autres partaient – et nul doute à avoir, elle oserait s'exécuter. En tant que Banshee, elle n'avait pas le même besoin qu'eux de vivre en groupe, en communauté, quand bien même vivaient-ils tous séparément. Derek avait mieux voilé son avertissement mais était dans le même cas que la première. Ce qui étonnait déjà davantage Scott. Derek était-il vraiment prêt à devenir un oméga pour soutenir son oncle ?

Non. Il avait mentionné la meute Ito. Tout le monde avait mentionné la meute Ito. Si Satomi était prête à accepter Peter près d'elle malgré son passif douteux... pas de doute qu'elle accueillerait Derek les bras ouverts et sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi Satomi apprécie-t-elle à ce point les Hale ? »

« Le père de Derek était un membre de sa meute. » L'explication ne s'était pas faite attendre. « Elle a vu Derek et Peter grandir. »

C'était loin de tout justifier, surtout en ce qui concernait Peter qui n'était que le petit frère de la compagne d'un de ses Bêtas, mais tout de même un peu. Scott ne pouvait pas espérer en apprendre davantage. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Alan aujourd'hui pour s'en douter. S'il posait trop de questions à ce sujet, l'émissaire aurait tôt fait de lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait qu'à aller demander aux principaux concernés. Peter. Derek. Non. Mauvaise idée. Il chercherait plus tard.

« D'autres questions, Scott ? » Soupira Deaton, pas aveugle.

« Qu'est-ce que Derek voulait dire quand il vous a demandé si Peter valait moins qu'une vieille promesse que vous avez faites à sa mère ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a demandé. »

« C'est tout comme. » Répliqua Scott, formel.

« Ça voulait dire ce que tu penses que ça voulait dire. Ne va pas chercher plus loin. » Le vétérinaire éloigna rapidement sa main de la patte griffue du chat, venu remplacer le canin blessé, qui lui feulait dessus.

« Vous n'allez pas me dire ce qui se passe avec Peter, hein... »

Deaton regarda l'Alpha et remua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

« La première chose à faire pour regagner leur confiance est de renouer contact. Aller demander ce qui se passe, car tu sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, peut être une première étape. » Il sourit. « S'ils refusent de parler, n'insiste pas. Redemande leur plus tard mais ne leur force pas la main. Ça ne fonctionnera jamais avec Stiles et Peter. »

« Ils sont trop indépendants. »

« Aussi. »

La bouche entrouverte, le fils de Melissa McCall s'interrogeait sur le sens de ce « aussi ». Enfin, non. Pas vraiment. Il l'avait compris. Ce « aussi » voulait juste dire qu'il y avait une autre explication qui, elle, par contre, lui échappait complètement à l'heure actuelle.

« Ça ne fonctionnera jamais tant qu'ils ne te feront pas confiance. La confiance doit aller dans les deux sens. Si eux ne viennent plus à toi... va à eux. »

« C'est Peter. » Grogna Scott. « J'arrive pas à accepter que je peux lui faire confiance. »

« Je ne te dis pas de mettre ta vie entre ses mains. Peter, bien qu'il se soit refait une conduite, reste Peter et... bien... tu... restes Scott. » Le loup-garou souffla par le nez. Heureux de ne pas être seul à penser comme ça. « Tu peux te méfier de lui... évite juste de tout le temps lui rappeler que tu te méfies de lui. Ça n'incite pas à la confidence. »

« La confidence ? Avec Peter ? »

Deaton secoua la tête.

« Vous ne vous ferez jamais aveuglément confiance ; notamment car Peter ne fait jamais aveuglément confiance. »

« Stiles et Derek l'ont. Sa confiance. »

« Pas aveugle. Sinon Derek ne serait pas venu me voir pour me demander ce qui se passait. »

o o o

Le crâne appuyé contre l'appuie-tête, les yeux rivés sur le pare-soleil tiré de la Chrysler, et sur les tickets de caisse qui s'y trouvaient rangés, Peter attendait un peu avant de démarrer. Il était encore tôt. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Blaise l'avait viré du bureau en lieu et place de Catherine. Le partenaire nominatif du cabinet était entré dans le bureau du partenaire associé, avait calmement fermé la porte derrière puis était, l'air de rien, parti s'installer dans le canapé.

« Je veux que tu quittes le cabinet. » Avait-il annoncé, sans détour, les jambes croisées. « Tu reviendras demain, tu n'es pas renvoyé, mais je veux que tu quittes le cabinet. Si je t'entends encore une fois hurler sur un associé, et sur Travis encore plus, je sens que je pourrais t'arracher les yeux et en faire une paire de boucles d'oreilles. »

Peter s'était exécuté sans rechigner. Il aurait pu. Dû aussi, certainement. Blaise n'attendait certainement que ça de sa part et avait dû, en plus, songer aux contre-arguments à exposer à un Peter en désaccord – pour rien, donc. Le loup-garou, silencieux, avait éteint son ordinateur, baissé l'écran et était parti chercher sa veste. Pas un mot... et Blaise était suffisamment maître de ses émotions pour masquer sa surprise.

C'était pour ça qu'à seulement dix-neuf heures trente, Peter se trouvait derrière le volant, les clés sur les genoux, loin d'être prêt à démarrer.

Il réfléchissait. Il se demandait s'il rentrait à la maison ce soir ou si, au contraire, il retournait à l'hôtel. Dormir auprès de Stiles, même si ça n'était qu'une partie de la nuit, lui avait manqué. Dormir près de l'humain ou ne pas dormir du tout était son dilemme Le choix n'était pas compliqué à faire. C'est pourquoi il trancha rapidement. L'hôtel, c'était pas si mal.

« On a un repas au _Riddle_ à finir, il me semble. » Sourit Catherine, posant son sac à main sur la banquette arrière et attachant d'emblée sa ceinture, insensible à l'air perdu de son ami. « En route, Peter. J'ai une faim de loup. » Elle s'arrêta, la bouche entrouverte. « Euh... ça te dérange pas, au moins, que je dise que j'ai une faim de loup, hein ? C'est pas un manque de respect ou... »

« Si je devais m'offusquer chaque fois qu'une expression semblable était utilisée... je serais mal barré, Cathy. » Il sourit. Elle sourit. Ils se sourirent. « C'était un des passe-temps favoris de Stiles, avant. Essayer de m'embêter avec ça. »

Les yeux de sa plus vieille amie pétillaient de bonheur. C'était bizarre. Passée sa surprise suite à la révélation choc ; passée la colère d'être si tardivement mise au parfum... elle avait fini par se réjouir d'être au courant de ce secret jalousement gardé. Tout serait plus simple pour Peter, et elle aussi, maintenant que le premier n'aurait plus à cacher ce qu'il était. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider, par la même occasion.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les... loups-garous. » Elle butait malgré tout sur le mot chaque fois qu'il lui fallait le prononcer. « Et y a un truc que j'ai pas... que j'arrive pas à comprendre. Évidemment, la source d'origine était en français donc, forcément, ça m'aidait pas. Mais avec google traduction je m'en suis plus ou moins sortie quand même. »

Peter sourit.

« Tes parents étaient des Alphas, tu m'as dit. Leur pouvoir est allé à ta sœur, pas à toi, car tu étais humain à ce moment-là. Comme elle est devenue Alpha, elle a pu te mordre et te sauver. C'est ça ? J'ai tout bon ? » Il hocha la tête. « Lors de l... l'incendie, c'est Laura, ta nièce, qui est devenue l'Alpha, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi c'est pas toi ? »

« Parce que j'arrivais après Laura, Derek et Cora en terme de... succession. » Le dernier mot était hésitant.

Catherine, la bouche entrouverte, traduisait mentalement son meilleur ami.

« Tu es le prince Harry, en fait. Et le prince George passe avant toi. »

Le loup-garou éclata de rire.

« C'est une manière de voir les choses, ouais. » Il la regarda.

« Et en sachant que tes deux parents étaient des Alphas et que, normalement, du coup, leurs deux enfants auraient dû le devenir... y a jamais personne qui s'est dit que c'était bizarre que tu ne le soi pas devenu ? »

Silence.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu ne l'étais pas devenu ? » Insista Catherine.

« Non. » Avoua Peter. « Principalement parce que je ne pensais pas que ma famille pouvait me faire ce coup-là. »

Catherine grimaça. Elle décida de changer de sujet, tout en restant dans le surnaturel, et de revenir là-dessus plus tard. Que Peter ne se soit posé aucune question quant à ça la laissait pantoise.

« Et comment Laura a pu se faire tuer par un animal sauvage ? C'était une Alpha donc un loup-garou amélioré, plus puissant, avec plus de gadgets, tout ça, nàn ? » La question la taraudait vraiment. Peter détourna les yeux et se mit à observer les voitures en circulation. Fuite discrète mais fuite malgré tout. « Et Derek aurait dû être l'Alpha, après. Pourtant il n'est pas Alpha et vous êtes tous les deux les Bêtas du... du meilleur ami de Stiles. » Le loup-garou se passa une main sur la nuque, nerveux. Bien sûr que Catherine allait comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas amis pour rien. Il savait s'entourer, lui. « Et j'ai lu qu'on pouvait devenir un Alpha en tuant un Alpha... du coup, je me suis dit que c'est peut-être pour ça que Derek n'était pas Alpha. Car c'est un autre Bêta qui a tué Laura pour devenir Alpha. »

Catherine s'arrêta sitôt la tête de son ami eut-elle cognée contre la fenêtre. Elle se mordit la langue. Avait-elle manqué de tact avec ses questions ? Certainement un petit peu. Dire qu'elle voulait changer de sujet pour ne pas mettre Peter trop mal à l'aise... voilà qu'elle lui rappelait sa défunte nièce. Bravo !

« Oublie. »

« J'ai tué Laura. » Souffla Peter sans la regarder. « Quand je suis sorti du coma, j'ai attiré Laura à Beacon Hills et je l'ai tuée. Elle ne se méfiait pas de moi et j'en ai profité pour... pour la tuer. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai tué Laura. Puis j'ai mordu le meilleur ami de Stiles pour me constituer une meute afin de pouvoir venger le meurtre de ma famille en tuant les responsables. » Il tâcha de faire abstraction du 'Marie, Joseph' qu'on venait de souffler depuis le siège passager. « J'ai tué les responsables et terminé par la commanditaire, l'ex-petite-amie de Derek. Je l'ai égorgée, et je l'ai cru morte, puis Stiles et... les autres m'ont arrêté avec un cocktail molotov avant que Derek me tue et récupère le statut qui lui était dû. » Il s'humidifia les lèvres. « Qu'il a perdu en sauvant Cora. »

Le silence était pesant. L'annonce de la lycanthropie de Peter, comparée à ces nouvelles révélations, paraissait presque ridicule, à présent. Les yeux rivés sur ses mains tremblantes, la gauche tournant nerveusement, encore et encore, les bracelets autour du poignet droit, Catherine regrettait d'avoir mis tout ça sur le tapis juste avant d'aller manger. Elle n'était plus certaine d'avoir envie d'aller au restaurant, maintenant.

« Tu peux partir, tu sais. » Annonça placidement Peter. « Je comprendrais tout à fait, Cathy. »

« Y a même pas une semaine, je te proposais mon aide si tu avais un cadavre à faire disparaître et... et je m'en irais ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, perdu.

« Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes le temps de digérer le fait que... tu... es... mort ? »

« Non. Je suis vivant. J'ai juste été mort à un moment. Quelques semaines. »

« OK. Stop. C'est trop pour moi. » L'arrêta-t-elle, plaquant une main sur la bouche du loup. « On... on en reparlera... on en reparlera plus tard. Au _Riddle_. Je pense que maintenant j'ai besoin d'être... seule pour, tu sais, assimiler. »

« À demain. »

Elle sourit tendrement et regarda Peter, désolée. Catherine ne s'offusqua pas du peu de réaction qu'avait son ami, qui n'essayait pas de la retenir. Il s'était certainement attendu à pire de sa part, au moment de commencer ses explications. Ce qu'elle pouvait totalement comprendre. S'il n'avait pas ici s'agit de Peter, Catherine savait qu'elle serait partie en courant avant même d'avoir les explications quant aux motivations de Peter lors de sa – courte – période Alpha ; avant qu'il avoue l'avoir été ; avant qu'il lui explique qu'il était un mordu. Elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou, et n'aurait jamais fait demi-tour, si elle avait vu des griffes au bout des doigts de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais c'était Peter et, encore une fois, elle ne pouvait s'éloigner.

o o o

Les plans de Peter se retrouvaient donc inchangés. Pas de restaurant ce soir. Pas de Catherine non plus. Encore moins de Stiles prévu au programme. Tout ça pour ça, ricana-t-il, amer. Il retournait à l'hôtel, reprenait sa chambre pour la nuit, certainement la dernière. Sa valise, dans le coffre, contenait suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'infiltrer chez lui en pleine nuit pour récupérer les quelques babioles qui lui manqueraient.

L'établissement que le loup-garou avait choisi n'était pas loin du cabinet dans lequel il exerçait. C'était en grande partie ce détail qui avait motivé son choix, la veille. Ce soir, c'était surtout parce qu'il y avait séjourné la veille. Pourquoi toujours chercher compliqué ?

La veille, avec le même faux sourire qu'il adressait à longueur de journée aux crétins du bureau, Peter s'était pointé à l'accueil, sa valise entre les jambes, et avait demandé une chambre. Normal. La réceptionniste s'était aussitôt exécutée et lui avait donné un jeu de clé, lui signifiant au passage l'heure à laquelle il devait avoir débarrassé ses affaires et rendu la clé. Il y avait aussi eu quelques petits détails au sujet du service d'étage. Le loup-garou n'en avait pas écouté grand chose. Il n'était même pas certain, à ce moment-là, de rester toute la nuit. Peter avait, par contre, eu un léger sourire quand il avait remarqué qu'il avait la chambre 24, comme par hasard. Si la vie se foutait pas littéralement de sa gueule, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Ce soir, pourtant, Peter eut à peine le temps de garer sa voiture sur le parking. Envolé, disparu celui nécessaire pour aller ouvrir le coffre, verrouiller la Chrysler, payer une chambre, se replonger dans des recherches surnaturelles qui, il le savait, ne mèneraient nulle part faute d'éléments suffisants.

Il venait juste de claquer sa portière quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la paire d'orbes bleues qui le fixait, appuyé sur le capot de la voiture stationnée juste à côté.

« Merde... »

* * *

 _Fin du vingt-et-unième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de crocodiles-sauterelle ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour vingt-deuxième chapitre, Famille._

 ** _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_**

 ** _La personne (les personnes) qui trouvera(ront) le nom de la créature concernée avant que son nom soit révélé (dans une paire de chapitres) pourra (pourront) me donner le prompt de son (leur) choix (personnages ; situations générales ; phrases ou mots à caser etc.)_**

 _Skayt_


	22. Famille

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je suis contente de voir que cette fic vous plaît ! Vraiment ! Je pensais pas que ce serait comme ça :D_

 _Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés... tout en étant celui qui m'effrayait le plus ! Heureusement que j'ai un super-héros en guise de bêta, hein_

 _Donc... un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et de tous les autres, passés comme futurs) **_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 - Famille**

Il grimaça une paire de fois, grogna – mais le tout fut étouffé par son oreiller – et chercha à se soustraire aux rayons du soleil venus le réveiller. Sans succès. Bien sûr. À regret, donc, Peter ouvrit lentement les yeux puis tourna la tête. Les yeux plissés, à cause de la lumière mais pas que, un « What the... » lui échappa. Dire qu'il était étonné de se trouver ici était un euphémisme ; qu'il était surpris de se trouver dans le lit et, surtout, près de _Lui_ était juste... incroyable.

Intrigué, et son instinct de survie pas encore tout à fait réveillé, Peter glissa son bras sur le matelas jusqu'à ce qu'il percute la cuisse de l'autre. Autre qui grogna mais qui, étrangement, ne chercha pas à l'assommer. Étrange. Tellement étrange que Peter ne résista pas. Il leva la main gauche, la sortant, à regret, de sous la couette, et l'agita devant le visage de son cadet.

« Arrête ou je te coupe la main. » Grogna une voix ensommeillée, les yeux clos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Grommela Peter. Oui, il allait arrêter d'agiter ses doigts sous le nez de l'autre ; non, il n'allait pas le laisser dormir tranquille.

« C'est encore mon lit, aux dernières nouvelles. »

Par le nez, Peter souffla. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, les yeux toujours à moitié fermés. Ça le frappa. Il n'était pas à la maison. Ce n'était pas _ça,_ sa chambre. Le lycan fronça les sourcils. Il avait dû louper un truc.

« Allez... rendors-toi. » La voix s'était faite moins bourrue. Une main s'était posée sur l'épaule de Peter et on essayait de le faire se rallonger. « Ou lève-toi, mais reste pas là à me fixer comme un idiot. »

Peter cligna vite et plusieurs fois des yeux ; comme si ça allait régler ses problèmes de vue ! Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Rien ne changeait. C'était bien sa chance, ça !

« Qu'est-ce que je suis... pourquoi je suis... »

« J'en sais rien. Tu t'es pointé cette nuit et tu t'es couché, c'est tout. Je te dis pas comme je regrette de t'avoir donné une clé. » Il ne le pensait pas. C'était encore plus étrange.

L'avocat expira lentement. Il se passa une main sur la joue, se la frotta, et alla ensuite faire de même avec ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce binns ? Dans quoi s'était-il inconsciemment fourré, hier ? Peter s'arrêta seulement quand la main de son voisin l'obligea à stopper ce qu'il faisait. L'aîné secouait la tête, dépassé. Dire qu'il se vantait de savoir réagir vite et bien ! La bonne blague.

« Je te préviens, je ne pourrai pas être ta roue de secours chaque fois que tu te disputeras avec lui. » Sourire sur un visage qui en était si souvent dépourvu ; surprise sur celui de Peter. « Peter ? »

« Qui ? »

« Stiles. »

Il y avait au moins quelque chose qui tournait encore à peu près rond. Quel soulagement.

« Euh... loin de moi l'envie de vous embêter, hein, mais... D', papa va plus tarder, là, je crois et... je... je pense pas que tu ais changé d'avis et envie de le voir, n'est-ce pas, Peter ? »

Hébété, l'aîné dévisageait sa nièce qui, depuis le pas de la porte, leur souriait. Depuis combien de temps Cora était-elle revenue du Mexique et logeait-elle chez Derek ? Depuis quand les deux avaient-ils renoué contact avec leur père ? Comment l'avaient-ils même retrouvé ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait plus. Il n'aimait pas ça. Peter regarda ses doigts, sans trop faire attention de ce à quoi ils ressemblaient, et le compta. Encore. Encore. Encore. Leur nombre ne changeait pas. Jamais. Dix. Toujours.

« Il va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle à son aîné, désignant Peter de son index.

La tête sur l'oreiller, le regard tourné vers son oncle toujours assis sur le matelas, il soupira. Il pouvait dire adieu à sa nuit de sommeil ; à cette grasse matinée qui l'avait motivé toute la semaine. Il avait espéré pouvoir en profiter un petit peu plus. Juste un petit peu, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

« Dis, Der', par hasard... t'as plus de beurre de cacahuète du tout ou t'en as encore un pot caché quelque part, dans une de tes réserves sec- salut Peter. »

De pire en pire, songea Peter au lieu de répondre. Robin se tenait debout derrière Cora et lui souriait, l'air de rien, comme si la situation tout entière n'était pas un énorme n'importe quoi. Peter savait le loup-garou absent le jour de l'incendie, celui-ci préférait rester dans sa chambre universitaire aussi souvent que possible au lieu d'aller perdre de son temps aux réunions de meute au cours desquelles il n'avait pas voix au chapitre... mais Peter ne pensait pas le recroiser un jour, quand bien même fussent-ils de la même famille. Robin avait perdu ses deux parents dans le feu et était ensuite sorti des radars de Laura !

« Ah ouais. Pas du matin. Je zappe toujours. » Sourit-il en faisant demi-tour.

« Pousse-toi. » Ronchonna Leonard. Il haussa ensuite le ton, s'adressant à son cousin depuis le milieu du couloir. La démarche n'avait, en soi, pas tellement d'intérêt mais ça lui permettait de couvrir les voix de ses cousins. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à se diriger vers la chambre de Derek, qui, décidément, accueillait bien du monde ce matin. « Der'k, tu ranges où la confiote ? L'autre crétin décérébré a fini le beurre de ca- oh, Peter. Tu t'es encore disputé avec le crétin humain hyperactif ? C'est pour te sentir plus malin dès le réveil que tu as rejoint Derek ? Pousse-toi, Cora, tes énormes chevilles m'empêchent de passer. »

La louve grogna, et les crocs furent de sortie, tout de même, quand son bien-aimé cousin la bougea de sur son passage. Leonard l'agaçait autant qu'il amusait Peter, c'était dire.

Tout le monde, que ce soit Derek et Robin ou Leonard et Cora, agissait comme si tout était normal alors que, honnêtement, rien ne l'était. Leonard avait été au manoir Hale, le soir de la tragédie. Il avait été à la maison car son secteur aussi grouillait de chasseurs venus traîner dans le coin dans l'espoir d'y tuer quelques loups. Ses parents n'avaient pas voulu les laisser, Sally et lui, quand bien même fut-il majeur et buté comme pas deux. Leonard avait été présent.

« Merde. » Murmura Derek en voyant la manière qu'avait son oncle de fixer le dernier arrivé.

Leonard comprit aussi ce qui se passait. Il s'approcha, à pas lents, calmé d'un seul coup, de son cousin et Peter.

« Peter ? » Appela-t-il. Il espérait capter son attention et, pourquoi pas, s'ils avaient de la chance, faire en sorte que l'autre se souvienne seul. Il ne se souviendrait pas seul. « Je suis sorti avec Cora, tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pas de réponse. Rien, juste le silence et Derek et Cora qui le regardaient faire. Bien sûr que Peter ne se souvenait pas ! Comment pourrait-il s'en souvenir alors qu'il ignorait que Leonard était encore de ce monde ! Son cadet, de sept petits mois, prit Peter en accolade et le serrait avec précautions.

« Là. Inspire. Tu sens ma délicieuse odeur, là, ou... »

« C'est bon, oui. » Murmura Peter, de plus en plus perdu. On n'avait jamais été particulièrement tactile, avec lui, et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. « Je sens. »

Leonard sourit, soulagé. Ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose – et pas quelque chose d'agréable – de devoir régulièrement – systématiquement en fait – réexpliquer à Peter ce qui s'était passé. Peter, c'était celui qui comprenait tout, toujours, tout le temps. Celui que Talia et les autres loups-garous écoutaient alors qu'il n'était pas encore majeur. Enfin, ça, c'était avant.

« Faudrait peut-être que j'aille bosser, moi... » Percuta l'avocat. Vu l'agitation qu'il y avait chez Derek, l'heure devait déjà être plus qu'avancée.

Derek le regarda étrangement.

« Tu as trouvé un boulot ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas... »

« Laisse-le. » Souffla Cora, partagée entre agacement et amusement. « Il n'a pas à tout te dire. Vous êtes effrayants, des fois, sérieux. »

Un peu perdu, Peter regarda sa nièce, tête penchée sur le côté.

« Quoi ? Derek a jamais jugé bon de te dire qu'il refusait net de donner ses clés à quiconque n'est pas toi ? » Non. Non, il ne l'avait pas dit. D'un autre côté, Peter ne se souvenait déjà pas que Derek lui ait fourni un double donc... bon... c'était dans l'ordre logique des choses. « Mais c'est surtout pour lui que je dis ça. Il se rend pas compte qu'il t'étouffe et tu oseras jamais rien lui dire. »

« Cora ! Derek ! Il est là ! » Entendit-on de l'autre bout de l'appartement. « Tiens, entre. »

La douce et mélodieuse voix de Robin, à peine moins agaçante que celle de Leonard, venait se rappeler à leur bon vouloir. Le loup-garou avait senti l'odeur d'Alex avant que celui-ci ait à sonner et s'était précipité pour lui ouvrir. Cora alla de suite retrouver son père tandis que Derek devait encore trouver le courage de s'extirper du lit... et trouver une solution pour Peter.

« Je peux te laisser t'occuper de lui ? » Demanda-t-il à Leonard. Il ne vit pas le roulement d'yeux de son oncle.

« Yup. Pas de prob'. » L'autre sourit à Peter. « Tu passes la journée avec nous ? Ça fait longtemps. »

« Euh... le boulot. »

Leonard hocha la tête.

« Je vais appeler Stiles. » Il se releva. « Bouge pas. Je reviens. »

Il se retrouva seul. Seul dans la chambre de son neveu. De celui qui ressemblait à son neveu. Jamais Derek n'aurait accepté de le laisser sans surveillance, il aurait eu bien trop peur que Peter fasse une bêtise quelconque visant à l'embêter ou le ridiculiser. Peter en profita pour se rallonger. Les mains sur le ventre, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, il réfléchissait et cherchait à déterminer où il se trouvait et ce qui lui arrivait.

Difficile de se concentrer sur un élément précis quand tout, absolument tout, semblait délirant à souhait. Entre Robin et Leonard qui se chamaillaient pour leur beurre de cacahuète ; Derek qui semblait étonnamment proche de lui et Cora qui essayait de raisonner son frère ; les deux cadets de sa sœur qui essayaient dorénavant de retenir leur père dans les pièces principales à renfort de « Non. Je ne pense pas que... n'y va pas... il n'est pas prêt... il ne veut pas »... tout semblait juste impossible. Leonard revint après quelques minutes et sans que Peter se soit expliqué quoi que ce soit.

« Tu ne bosses pas, aujourd'hui, tête de piaf. » Lança le jeune loup, à la volée. Peter le traduisit plutôt par un 'tu n'as pas de boulot, Derek a raison, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je te ménage comme on le fait tous' ce qui lui plaisait plutôt moyennement. « T'as faim ? »

Une nouvelle grimace déforma ses traits. Ça commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles, toute cette histoire. Ne pas comprendre l'agaçait et être couvé, protégé et pris avec des pincettes n'arrangeait pas son humeur. On le ménageait, on agissait différemment avec lui et c'était franchement agaçant. Il n'était pas impotent et, s'il tenait à avoir quelque chose, il pouvait très bien aller se le chercher lui-même, comme le grand Peter qu'il était.

C'est pourquoi l'avocat ne laissa pas le temps à Leonard d'aller plus loin dans son offre, de lui proposer de l'apporter ici, dans la chambre, et encore moins celui de réagir, Peter alla retrouver les autres. Voulut aller retrouver les autres serait plus exact. Il manqua tomber dès les premiers pas.

« Holà, amigo ! Pas sans les béquilles, on t'a déjà dit. Je pensais qu'on était d'accord... »

On aida Peter à se rasseoir sur le matelas, juste le temps nécessaire au loup-garou pour attraper les fameuses béquilles, à moitié sous le lit. Peter les regarda, plus curieux qu'horrifié – nuance que ne comprit pas Leonard.

« C'est Alex pas loin qui te met dans cet état ou t'es simplement pas réveillé ? »

Il n'était surtout pas à sa place, pensa Peter. Quel était donc ce monde où Derek, Cora, Leonard et Robin se réunissaient tous comme si tout allait bien dans leurs vies ? Où tout le monde semblait considérer normal – ou presque – de retrouver Peter avec Derek, au petit matin, alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas la veille ? Où il avait des... ces _machins_?

Maladroit, ce qui, au passage, inquiéta l'autre lycanthrope qui suivait l'aîné de près, Peter utilisa les béquilles tendues pour avancer. Plus d'une fois, il manqua de tomber mais il savait se rattraper. Il souffla de soulagement une fois à la cuisine. Il se demandait comment faisaient ceux qui en avaient pour une longue, très longue, durée. Les six mètres entre la chambre, dieu soit loué au rez-de-chaussée – ce qui n'était peut-être pas qu'un bienheureux hasard – et la cuisine l'avaient déjà saoulé à un point.

Les conversations cessèrent et les regards convergèrent vers les deux qui manquaient jusqu'alors. Cora et Robin se placèrent aussitôt devant Alex, comme pour le cacher, quand Alex allait plutôt rejoindre Peter et fusillait du regard celui qui suivait. Leonard haussa les épaules. C'était pas sa faute ; Peter était du genre buté, lui aussi.

« Peter. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Peter avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne quittait plus Alex des yeux. L'imposante carrure de Robin cachait presque entièrement son beau-frère mais ce n'était pas important. Honnêtement, Robin aurait été invisible que ç'aurait été pareil. Depuis combien de temps Peter n'avait-il plus vu Alex ? Beaucoup trop. Des années !

Toujours pas assuré, un peu trop pressé aussi, Peter s'approcha du seul loup qui n'était pas venu déranger Derek dans sa chambre. Tous furent surpris – et c'était là bien peu dire – de le voir aller étreindre Alex. Lui le premier. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir répondre à l'embrassade ou rester les bras ballants.

« C'est pas un chapitre que j'ai manqué. Là, c'est carrément un pavé de mille pages. » Souffla Leonard, aussitôt approuvé par Robin.

Peter finit par s'éloigner d'Alex, sur lequel il s'appuyait de plus en plus. Sa nièce, du bout du pied, tira la chaise la plus proche de lui pour qu'il puisse s'y laisser tomber, ce qu'il fit bien volontiers, vu ses jambes qui commençaient à flageoler. Chaque fois que Peter se disait qu'il ne savait peut-être pas où il était mais saurait s'en accommoder et se faire à ces changements... un détail venait sournoisement lui dire que non, il ne pourrait pas.

C'est sans un mot que Derek fit glisser une assiette avec deux toasts au beurre de cacahuète – oui Robin, Derek avait bien une réserve mais non il ne dirait pas où – suivi d'un thé déjà infusé. Tout était déjà prêt, apparemment. Leonard aurait pu ne pas lui poser la question tantôt ç'aurait été pareil.

Peter s'interrogeait quant au pourquoi de ces intentions jusqu'à ce qu'il avise ses doigts. Ses poignets. Tout. Il ferma les yeux et chercha à calmer sa respiration qui commençait à s'agiter. Bien, il éviterait peut-être, à l'avenir, de se moquer de Stiles dont le cœur s'affolait pour un oui et pour un non. Un semblant d'explication venait enfin de frapper Peter qui comprenait, plus ou moins, dans quel monde il était. Pas comment c'était possible, pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Soucieux de vérifier ses hypothèses et de ne tirer aucune conclusion hâtive, Peter voulut s'assurer que ce qu'il craignait était bel et bien arrivé. Qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien, en plus ! Il garda ses yeux fermés et, la main droite posée sur sa jambe, essaya de sortir ses griffes. Rien ne vint. Rien, si ce n'est la main toute fine de Cora qui lui caressa le dos de la main.

« Laisse... ça nous dérange pas. Si ça peut t'aider... »

Il ne voulait pas être aidé.

Pas loin – à moins d'un bras de lui, d'ailleurs, donc vraiment très proche – Leonard annonçait à Derek que Stiles allait passer chercher Peter et ne devrait plus tarder. Le plus jeune hocha la tête avant de refixer toute son attention sur son oncle. Peter semblait ailleurs depuis leur réveil. Plus qu'à l'accoutumée, c'était dire ! Le seul fait qu'il n'ait pas – mal – réagit à la mention d'Alex l'avait alerté ; qu'il aille l'étreindre était tout bonnement insensé, là, par contre. Peter avait refusé net d'avoir affaire à son beau-frère depuis le décès de Kieran et Hestia Hale. Il le considérait responsable de ces deux morts en plus de lui reprocher sa propre situation. Il avait laissé les Alphas derrière afin de conduire Peter à l'hôpital pour mieux convaincre Talia ensuite de ne pas mordre son frère souffrant ; alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assurés de sa survie. Alex avait été le seul à trouver à y redire.

Alex ne parlait pas et préférait faire profil bas. Il voyait rarement Derek et Cora – quand bien même habitaient-ils tous à Beacon Hills – mais il savait que ses enfants préféraient privilégier le bien-être de leur oncle que passer la journée avec leur vieux père. Des années qu'il n'était plus considéré comme le fervent défenseur de Peter et que son fils l'avait remplacé. Alex et Peter, c'était devenu incompatible aux yeux des Hale.

Depuis les seize ans de Peter, la situation était restée inchangée. Dans le genre borné, le gamin en tenait une sacrée couche. Même après l'incendie, et son réveil, Peter avait refusé net de parler ou voir Alex. Seul Derek avait eu le droit de venir. Même Laura avait été chassée telle une malpropre, à l'époque. Alex ne s'en était donc pas formalisé. Peter refusait tout le monde, ce n'était pas spécifiquement contre lui... sauf qu'une fois encore, ça avait duré. Ça s'était éternisé. Peter s'était rouvert aux autres mais le chassait toujours ; et pas de la plus agréable des façons. Il avait recommencé à s'isoler après les chirurgies réparatrices et esthétiques ; seul Derek, une fois encore, avait été en droit de venir aux nouvelles.

Aujourd'hui, son fils devait être la seule personne à ne pas craindre voir Peter disparaître de sa vie. Cora, Robin et Leonard n'étaient à l'abri de rien. Même le fameux Stiles, malgré sa patience d'ange – il fallait au moins ça pour supporter Peter, non, ou alors s'appeler Derek – pouvait voir son compagnon le fuir du jour au lendemain.

« Tu veux qu'on aille parler, après ? »

Un coin de sa lèvre supérieure retroussée, grimaçant, Peter tourna la tête vers Derek et lui lança son regard « tu es sérieux, là ? Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne l'es pas ». Derrière lui, une main sur son épaule, son neveu le regardait d'un air soucieux. Il entretenait avec ce Derek une relation qu'ils n'avaient jamais _réellement_ eu. Parce que Peter était resté humain après avoir protégé son neveu et souffert des chasseurs – ce que Derek n'avait jamais eu à oublier ? Parce que Peter n'avait certainement jamais conseillé la morsure pour Paige ? Pourtant, l'incendie semblait avoir quand même eu lieu... sans que Derek soit utilisé par Kate, peut-être. Il ne pouvait que l'espérer pour son neveu.

« Où est Laura ? »

Peter ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué pour son pouvoir. Rien que pour ça, cette réalité marquait de nombreux points. Les yeux rouges de Derek répondirent à la question posée sans arrières-pensées. Peter s'en voulut d'avoir parlé quand les autres paraissaient tant souffrir, de la réponse comme de la question. Plus de la question. À cause du rappel de la disparition de Laura ou parce que Peter avait encore oublié quelque chose ?

« Désolé. » Quel mot étrange venait de sortir de sa bouche ? C'était officiel, il redevenait fou.

« Chht. C'est rien. » Assura Derek, sa main toujours en contact. Il pouvait pas l'enlever ? C'était gênant, à force, et Peter n'allait pas s'envoler.

« C'est ouvert ! » Cria Cora. Pareille à son cousin plus tôt, elle avait entendu Stiles s'extirper de l'ascenseur en se prenant les pieds dans elle ne savait quoi... et préférait que ça reste comme ça. La maladresse de l'agent n'aurait de cesse de l'étonner.

Souvent, les deux Hale se demandaient par quel heureux miracle Stiles n'avait encore jamais blessé Peter. Trébucher dans ses béquilles était tout à fait le genre de l'énergumène. Par bonheur, Stiles semblait laisser ses deux pieds gauches au placard, était moins dangereux auprès de leur oncle. Plus concentré aussi, certainement.

« Et voici donc le fameux Stiles. » Sourit Alex en voyant le fils du shérif Stilinski, toujours en uniforme, entrer et approcher.

Le-dit « fameux » jeta un regard glaçant au loup-garou, rappelant à Derek la période où l'hyperactif était possédé par le Nogitsune. La colère de Peter vis-à-vis d'Alex avait déteint sur lui. L'humain, qui se satisfaisait de son statut merci bien, reprochait au Bêta d'avoir condamné Peter à cette vie qui aurait pu lui être épargnée d'une simple morsure. Lycanthrope, Peter n'aurait pas autant souffert. S'il savait à quel point il se méprenait.

« Bon sang, laisse-moi un mot, au moins, quand tu demandes à Isaac de te conduire ici. » Stiles se laissa tomber auprès de Cora et lui piqua son pain au chocolat, faisant fit son grognement de désapprobation. Si elle savait à quel point elle était moins effrayante que son Alpha de frère ! Derek étant auprès de Peter, mieux valait rester loin. Le loup aurait toujours la priorité sur lui, il s'y était fait. Il comprenait... des fois. Et d'autres pas. « Je sais que c'est l'explication la plus logique mais... je m'imagine toujours le pire. Un mot, Peter. Juste un mot, s'il-te-plaît. »

Ce Stiles était de loin l'élément le plus normal de la matinée ; ce qui voulait en dire pas mal car Stiles était tout sauf quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de normal – même au sens très large du terme – sourit Peter alors que Derek, sans rien demander – bieeen, _ça_ c'était Derek – le relevait et lui servait d'appui.

L'hyperactif les regarda faire et soupira. C'était Derek et Peter. On ne pouvait pas avoir l'un sans avoir l'autre... et heureusement, d'un côté. C'était en restant dormir un soir chez Derek, trop épuisé pour conduire, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ouais. Cliché quand tu nous tiens. Même si Stiles avait cru un moment – très long, le moment, d'ailleurs – que Derek le loup-garou le menait en bateau quand il lui affirmait que Peter était son oncle. Bordel, mais fallait le comprendre aussi... toute la famille Hale était loup-garou ! Bah apparemment pas ; et on s'était bien gardé de l'en informer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta Derek, une fois hors de portée d'oreilles de lycans, sur le balcon. « Tu es encore plus... »

« Encore plus ? » Insista Peter. « À l'ouest que d'habitude ? »

Il parut décontenancé par la remarque de son oncle.

« Y a un truc entre Stiles et toi ? »

Derek étant Derek, il se reprit cependant vite. Peter haussa un sourcil. N'était pas arrivé le jour où il parlerait de ses hypothétiques problèmes conjugaux avec Derek, autre dimension ou pas autre dimension. Sauf que son cadet avait l'air de penser l'inverse. Une main se posa sur la nuque de Peter – encore une, décidément, on était bien tactile par ici – et Derek le regardait, toujours inquiet.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu sais. » Il pointa du menton la chaise près de laquelle ils se tenaient. Non mais quel hasard.

Derek était étrange, c'était un fait avec lequel Peter avait appris à jongler – pas qu'il soit mieux, mais bon. Peu importait leurs rapports conflictuels d'antan et ceux plus courtois d'aujourd'hui, Derek était un loup à l'apparence un peu rustre et avec lequel on n'avait pas envie de discuter – exception faite de Stiles mais il n'était pas tout à fait net. Ce n'était pourtant rien comparé à celui à qui Peter avait présentement affaire. Cet intérêt qui se lisait dans son regard, c'était comme si deux sentiments étaient en pleine joute pour savoir lequel d'entre eux primait sur l'autre. Lequel importait le plus.

La gratitude pour cet oncle qui s'était un jour sacrifié pour son neveu ingrat, infect et qui s'était voulu menaçant quelques minutes plus tôt, et qui en payait encore le prix ? Pour Peter qui avait tant perdu suite aux dix jours de captivité qui en avaient résulté ; ses parents comme la santé. Derek pensait ne pas pouvoir en vouloir à Peter d'être celui qu'il était aujourd'hui car, d'une certaine manière, tout était de sa faute.

Arrivait là le second. Très proche du premier et pourtant bien éloigné. Derek s'imaginait devoir quelque chose à Peter. Il était coupable, était aussi responsable, si ce n'était plus, qu'Alex des drames survenus. Si Kieran et Hestia avaient été tués, si Peter était entré dans le système et avait passé quelques mois en foyer, s'il avait tant de problèmes aussi. S'il n'avait pas joué au petit crétin capricieux et convaincu que les loups-garous valaient davantage que les humains... son humain d'oncle n'aurait jamais eu à lui prouver le contraire. Culpabilité quand tu nous tiens.

« Peter ? Il se passe quelque chose ? »

« C'est possible. » Confirma Peter, du bout des lèvres, allant finalement prendre place sur la chaise précédemment indiquée. Ce corps n'était pas _son_ corps. Ce n'était pas celui auquel il était familier. Les limites non plus.

« Mais tu ne veux pas en parler... »

« Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer. » Admit l'autre, ricanant. « Mais ouais, en parler me tente pas davantage. »

Le balcon était suffisamment grand pour que la meute – élargie – puisse, à l'occasion, s'y installer au complet pour manger, jouer, discuter, parler de problèmes surnaturels absolument pas réjouissants. Peter ne pensait pas que c'était là quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent, à part peut-être pour la partie « problèmes », et encore... pas à l'extérieur ! Pas d'après l'agencement de la terrasse et les chaises branlantes qui étaient loin d'être idéales. C'était dommage. Ce Derek-ci faisait plus d'efforts que son homologue, était plus ouvert, ça pourrait valoir le coup.

« Tu m'assures qu'il ne se passe strictement rien avec Stiles ? Parce que père shérif ou pas, on peut lui faire payer et faire disparaître son corps. Cora et Leo ont regardé Breaking Bad et Dexter. »

Peter haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Il y avait des phrases, comme celle-ci, qui n'étaient tout simplement pas faites pour sortir de la bouche de Derek. La preuve que tout était possible ! Lui en fallait-il toujours une, de preuve, considérant qu'il était dans une réalité qui n'était pas sa réalité ? Était-ce encore une réalité, de ce fait ?

« Et toi La petite maison dans la prairie ? » S'agaça-t-il pourtant. « Derek, bon sang, lâche moi la grappe ! »

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux. S'il suffisait de ça pour le mettre dans cet état, Peter allait s'en donner à cœur joie et faire tourner en bourrique le pauvre bougre qui n'aurait bientôt plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Derek laissa Peter seul sur le balcon et alla retrouver les cinq autres, toujours dans la cuisine. Il tournait néanmoins la tête vers lui toutes les deux secondes, alors qu'il demandait rapidement à Robin s'il pouvait venir parler à Peter. Cora et Leonard se regardèrent, inquiets. Il n'y avait pas trente-six raisons qui pouvaient pousser Derek à appeler son cousin à la rescousse, malheureusement pour eux.

« Peter ? »

« Quoi ! » S'agaça Peter. « Vous allez tous défiler ou... »

« Tu veux que je reste à Beacon Hills un peu plus longtemps ? » Proposa Robin. « Je peux, hein. Je peux toujours. Je peux annuler mes rendez-vous et rester ici, si c'est ce que tu préfères et... si tu en as besoin. C'est possible. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, d'accord ? »

« Moi si. » Le ton était rude mais la ribambelle de Hale commençait à passablement lui chauffer les oreilles.

« Je sais que la période est pas idéale, pour toi. Que c'est... 'fin c'est normal. Il y en a pour qui c'est plus difficile et... »

Et rien du tout. L'humain roula des yeux puis, bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir deux fois de la même façon, se releva le plus doucement et prudemment possible. Ses béquilles étaient restées dans la cuisine, merci Derek. Peter prit le mur comme appui et s'en aida pour avancer. Pas bien vite mais il voulait se débrouiller seul ; de toute façon, il ne comptait pas rester coincer dans _ce_ corps bien longtemps et les éventuels problèmes qui en découleraient seraient ceux du vrai Peter – oui c'était bizarre à penser quand on était un autre vrai Peter. Il feignit ne pas voir Robin, prêt à le rattraper au besoin et commençait à se dire que Catherine, la sienne, avait eu raison de dire que ce mensonge, son oubli, était peut-être pour le mieux. Sa vie humaine lui semblait de piètre valeur, pour l'heure.

« Stiles ! » Héla Peter, dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée. « Tu peux... » Il n'eut pas à finir. L'hyperactif, à défaut d'apporter les béquilles comme il l'espérait, se précipita pour donner un coup de main. Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de l'autre et passa, tel un automatisme – en était-ce un ? – celui de Peter autour de son cou, lui murmurant qu'il pouvait s'appuyer, qu'il le tenait.

Et, honnêtement, Peter le crut de suite. Il ne savait pas comment Stiles et lui avaient pu finir ensemble dans cette réalité, si différente, mais c'était rassurant. Comme si peu importait où il allait, ce qu'il était, comment il allait et ce qu'il vivait, Stiles et lui finiraient toujours par se croiser, quand bien même rien ne sembla être fait pour aller en ce sens.

« Peter... » Chuchota Derek.

« Toi, tais-toi. » Siffla l'aîné. « Tais-toi. » Stiles le serra un peu plus, le ramenant à lui, et baissa les yeux. L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe entre Derek et Peter et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. « Tais-toi. »

* * *

 _Fin du vingt-deuxième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de salsifis voleurs de macaques ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour vingt-troisième chapitre, Enquêtes._

 ** _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_**

 ** _La personne (les personnes) qui trouvera(ront) le nom de la créature concernée avant que son nom soit révélé (dans une paire de chapitres) pourra (pourront) me donner le prompt de son (leur) choix (personnages ; situations générales ; phrases ou mots à caser etc.)_**

 _Skayt_


	23. Enquêtes

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise et que le chapitre de la semaine passé ait étonné plus d'une personne (héhé)_

 _Un gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (y a des choses qui changent pas, on dirait :D)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 - Enquêtes**

Le réveil de Stiles sonna. L'hyperactif grogna, encore endormi, il alla l'éteindre sans regarder ce qu'il faisait – avançant donc l'horloge d'une bonne heure et trois minutes avant de trouver le bouton qui mettrait enfin fin à son supplice – et ne se leva pas. Pas envie. La flemme. Il était encore fatigué, en plus. Pire que tout, il était seul dans le lit... et ce n'était pas parce que Peter lui avait préféré le sol ou le canapé.

Quand Peter avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait à la maison, Stiles, honnêtement, n'avait pas cru que le loup-garou ignorait réellement quand il rentrerait. Que celui-ci ressente le besoin de partir après ce que l'humain lui avait reproché, soit, passe encore ; mais des mots tellement pires que ceux-ci avaient déjà été prononcés. Leurs disputes, d'après Liam, Derek et Jordan, avaient tendance à être explosives. Forcément, quand personne ne voulait admettre ses torts et renchérissait toujours, difficile de calmer les esprits échauffés.

Stiles avait attendu l'avocat une bonne partie de la soirée – et de la nuit, aussi. D'abord avachi, avec une telle grâce qu'il en ferait pâlir de jalousie n'importe qui, sur le canapé, un paquet de chips sur le ventre et une bouteille de coca entre les pieds. Rideaux comme volets étaient, encore une fois, grands ouverts. Il avait une vue pas trop mal sur l'allée du garage. Pas parfaite mais il saurait s'en contenter.

Roscoe se sentait seule, sans son amie le Chrysler. « Hors de question que je donne un prénom à ma voiture, Stiles. Après je la verrais comme une personne, qu'elle n'est pas, et ne saurais plus m'en débarrasser quand bien même fut-elle scotchée de partout et puante à souhait » Ce à quoi Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de rétorquer que, venant d'un homme incapable de jeter des stylos qui ne fonctionnaient plus, c'était un poil culotté.

Au milieu du générique de fin de la troisième série de la soirée – et de loin la plus intéressante – l'humain avait choisi de migrer sur la table basse. Les fesses au bord, les coudes sur les genoux, ses jambes incapables de tenir en place plus de trois secondes et quatre centièmes, il avait fixé la rue. À chaque voiture qui passait, un soupçon d'espoir qui disparaissait trop vite. À deux heures, il avait bougé jusqu'aux escaliers et ne s'intéressait désormais plus qu'à la porte d'entrée. À trois heures, il était monté et avait guetté une petite demi-heure le moindre son. Pour rien. Il s'était fait une raison.

« Oh pu- »

Il avait cru se rendormir pour cinq minutes, tout au plus... une heure dix plus tard, il se réveillait seulement. Douche froide sèche dès le premier coup d'œil vers l'objet du diable posé près de sa lampe de chevet et de son téléphone. Roulant hors de son lit, Stiles se dirigea à quatre pattes – mais non pas moins rapide – jusqu'à la commode puis à la penderie. Il jeta ses affaires de la nuit, ainsi que la chaussette verte retrouvée sous le lit, dans la salle de bain et s'habilla au milieu du couloir, sautillant sur un pied, comme si ça réduirait son monstrueux retard. Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu profiter d'une bonne et longue douche bien chaude et relaxante... Stiles savait choisir son jour pour être à la bourre au boulot, y avait pas à dire.

L'humain dévala les escaliers et fit tomber un cadre en y crochant son épaule. Tant pis. Il rangerait ça au soir. Il attrapa ses chaussures et ses clés de voiture pour s'y précipiter. Il allait se faire tuer en bonne et due forme.

Stiles imaginait sans trop de mal, pour avoir déjà un sacré palmarès de retards à son actif, le savon que lui passerait son père qui accuserait, pour ne pas changer, Peter. Il voyait aussi la surprise du shérif au moment où son gamin répliquerait que le loup-garou n'avait rien à voir car toujours pas présent à la maison au moment des faits. Et, parce qu'il connaissait vraiment très bien son vieux père, Stiles l'entendait aussi marmonner « Justement, c'est qu'il soit pas là qui a fait que. Donc sa faute ». John ? De mauvaise foi ? Si peu.

En arrivant au boulot, Stiles ne se vit pas qu'il était étrange de voir un parking aussi vide – mais, paradoxalement, plein des voitures de patrouilles. Non. Aveuglé par son retard, rien d'autre ne saurait capter son attention. Pas même tout ce qui pourrait lui servir d'excuse... ou ce qui était susceptible de pouvoir le rassurer. À quoi bon puisqu'il était mortellement à la bourre ?

« Stiles ? » S'étonna John, un café dans les mains et deux dossiers sous le bras.

« J'suis désolé. J'voulais pas. Je. J'ai pas fait gaffe. Je sais, j'aurais pu prévenir que je me mettais en route mais... j'aurais perdu encore plus de temps alors autant en gagner et... »

Le shérif écoutait son gamin sans rien cerner au problème rencontré.

« Où sont tes chaussures ? »

C'était la question qui le torturait depuis qu'il avait vu son abruti de fils – parce qu'il était clair que Stiles devait au moins être ça – arriver en courant, essoufflé comme un bœuf et les pieds nus. Ça et « pourquoi diable la braguette de ton pantalon est-elle derrière ? Comment peux-tu seulement réussir à mettre un jean à l'envers, bon sang, fiston ? ». Bien que, sur ce dernier point, il n'étais pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

« Dans la voiture. » Ça ne faisait pas tilt dans son esprit, visiblement. « Faut que j'aille les chercher ? »

« Ce serait bien, oui. » Confirma John, balançant la tête de haut en bas, moqueur. « Et, après, tu pourras peut-être me dire pourquoi tu es là, avec une heure d'avance par rapport aux autres, alors que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui. »

Stiles cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quoi ? Pas possible, non. Il se sentait comme un des adorables petits trolls dans la reine des Neiges à un moment où ils ne pigeaient plus rien, au milieu d'une chanson.

« Je... travaille pas ? »

« Jamais à cette date, non. Tu as supplié tout le monde pendant quinze jours pour trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer, cette année encore. Santiago a cédé. » Moui. Elle avait surtout perdu à la courte-paille.

« Eeeet... j'ai une heure d'avance sur l'horaire que j'aurais eu si j'avais travaillé ? » Marmonna Stiles, les yeux plissés, le nez froncé, la bouche déformée. « C'est possible, ça ? »

« Oui, Stiles. C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

Le plus jeune Stilinski grogna. Il se frappa le front avec la paume de la main, il comprenait ce qui s'était passé avec le réveil. Ça ne serait pas sa première fois. En revanche, Stiles dut réfléchir quelques minutes avant d'être en mesure de remettre la date du jour... et s'insulter de tous les noms. Ça ne changeait toujours pas. Il restait la première victime de ses injures, Peter le second.

« Je pensais que Peter aurait eu l'amabilité de te le signaler. » Enchaîna John. « Bien que te voir te précipiter comme ça devait être un bon spectacle, bien divertissant, et lui changer les idées. »

Stiles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, voulant les humidifier. Non mais quel idiot. Quel idiot. Et Peter l'était plus encore pour avoir préféré rester à l'hôtel plutôt que de rentrer.

« M'enfin, pendant que tu es là... Lecter m'a signalé un troisième corps, ce matin. J'ai prévenu Jordan qui se charge de mettre Scott au courant. C'est un homme et, encore une fois, il n'y a rien de commun entre les victimes. »

« Je... j'vais regarder ça tout à l'heure. »

« Demain. Aujourd'hui, éloignez-vous de tout ça. » John soupira. « Peter est le pire homme que tu aurais pu choisir, mais... » Il passa outre du 'j'te remercie' de son fils. « Le surnaturel lui a tout pris. Éloigne-le de ça pour la journée, au moins. »

L'hyperactif commença à sourire. À sa seule vue, le shérif en vint à regretter ses dernières paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit que Stiles allait retourner contre lui ?

« Avoue, tu commences à l'apprécier, en vrai. » Se moqua son fils, heureux de cette déduction. « C'est un emmerdeur-né mais tu sais que j'ai besoin de ça. Et puis, je le suis aussi. Au moins c'est donnant-donnant. »

« Au moins tu en es conscient. »

Il tira la langue à son père qui, au lieu de s'en offusquer, demanda, d'un signe de tête, à son fils de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Stiles accepta. Il n'avait pas le choix, de un, et, de deux, il pourrait mettre ses pieds sur son siège et essayer de réchauffer les deux malheureux.

« Je pense que Peter et toi devriez faire une pause. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils, essayant de leur faire quitter son front. De quoi je me mêle ?

« Avec le surnaturel, Stiles. » Soupira le shérif face au regard noir de son fils. « Occupez-vous juste des pleines lunes et c'est tout. J'ai repensé à ce dont on a parlé, tu sais, au _Dinner_ et ne pas être confronté à tout ça lui permettrait, _vous_ permettrait, c'est valable pour toi aussi, de ne pas oublier ce qui passe avant. »

« Et c'est quoi qui passe avant ? »

« Vivre. » John sourit quand Stiles roula des yeux. « Je sais, c'est bidon, mais vivez. Soyez normaux, pour une fois. Au lieu de sauver le monde, sauvez-vous, vous. » Derrière son bureau, le shérif s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa bras et jambes. Il semblait d'un seul coup faire exactement son âge. « Jordan m'a un peu expliqué les conditions dans lesquelles ils ont retrouvé Peter... » Le plus jeune le regarda, intéressé. Lui ne savait pas et imaginait juste. Et, bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait détester son imagination, des fois. « Rappelle-lui qu'il est humain. C'est ce qui lui a manqué pendant sa... captivité. Être traité comme tel. »

Génial. Parfait. Comme s'il ne culpabilisait pas déjà suffisamment, il fallait que son père en rajoute une couche. Stiles se mordit les lèvres et serra les poings. Ces mots faisaient échos à ceux utilisés quelques deux jours plus tôt. Il revoyait le regard perdu et blessé de Peter. Un regard que le Bêta n'aurait jamais dû avoir. S'il l'avait eu, c'est que vraiment la situation lui échappait au point qu'il n'en contrôle plus ses réactions.

Le poids des mots. Leur sens. Tout ce que Stiles avait dit en ne voulant pas le dire. Tout ce que Stiles avait dit et qui avait été interprété ensuite. Tout était toujours interprété. On ne pouvait jamais être assuré de la parfaite compréhension d'autrui. Il l'avait vu en première année de fac, avant d'abandonner et passer le concours d'entrée dans la police.

« On s'est... disputés. » Chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres. Il était content de ne rien avoir aux pieds, ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour se recroqueviller sur sa chaise. « Y a deux soirs de ça. Enfin, tu... tu le sais déjà. »

« Oui. » Confirma John.

« Il... Peter a rien dit. Que moi. » Stiles serra le jean de son pantalon. « Je lui ai, entre autres choses, dit qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'être humain. Juste humain. Et... je crois qu'il a cru que, je sais pas, que je lui disais qu'il l'était pas. Qu'il sait pas agir comme un humain de base. Qu'il est... j'en sais rien. Un monstre, un animal ou... un truc que j'ai absolument pas voulu dire. »

Le shérif se tourna vers la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Son fils s'était loupé, sur ce coup.

« Moi, je voulais juste dire qu'il avait tort de nous prendre pour des êtres faibles mais c'est... pas vraiment sorti comme ça. Je pense pas que ce soit sorti comme ça. Je... je sais plus. » Les mains de parts et d'autres de la tête, Stiles essayait de se souvenir. « Il a cru, je pense qu'il l'a vraiment cru, que je lui reprochais d'être un loup, comme lui me reproche d'être un humain. Et il est parti. Il a pas essayé de se défendre, de rejeter toute la faute sur moi ou Scott ou Derek ou le pape, il est juste parti, p'pa. » Stiles soupira. « D'habitude il va chez Derek et il rentre le lendemain car il le trouve trop chiant mais là... il est pas allé chez Derek et il est pas revenu alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est... Il est parti, p'pa. »

« Et toi, petit fouineur, tu n'es pas parti le chercher ? » Son père était étonné. « Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de le faire, hier, pourtant. »

o o o

L'appartement de Derek ne ressemblait plus à rien. Pas qu'il ressemble habituellement à grand chose lancerait, l'air de rien, un Peter les mains dans les poches, mais quand même. La table de la salle à manger avait été poussée près de la baie vitrée, là où elle se trouvait déjà quelques années plus tôt. Les clichés sauvés s'y trouvaient étalés. Plus le temps passait et moins il y en avait. Petit à petit, Derek allait les accrocher sur la vitre. Chronologiquement, avec quelques notes ou réflexions de temps en temps.

Plus le loup-garou avançait dans son projet d'envergure, qui n'allait peut-être même pas s'avérer utile au bout du compte, et plus ça prenait forme dans son esprit, plus ça y devenait clair. Mieux Derek visualisait et mieux il savait où tout accrocher. Ça allait dans les deux sens.

Le point culminant de sa journée fut quand il trouva deux photos qui dataient du même événement. De la même année. Deux identiques... ou presque ! À cette époque, Ricky, un oncle éloigné, avait découvert les joies de la retouche photo. Il proposait toujours de les bidouiller, les améliorer, effacer quelques petits détails... tout en promettant à ses parents de ne pas écraser les originales.

« C'est pas vrai... »

Derek en arrivait toujours au même résultat et ça l'agaçait. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Énormément même. Des jours qu'il cherchait, des jours que jamais ses conclusions ne changeaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient lui déplaire, pourtant. Elles ne lui convenaient absolument pas. Elles n'étaient pas crédibles une seule seconde, en fait.

À cause de cette certitude, Derek recommençait à chaque fois. Il cherchait autre chose. Une autre voie, un chemin différent, une nouvelle explication plausible, elle, au moins. Le loup-garou n'était pas habitué à fouiner comme ça, même s'il s'agissait juste de souvenirs de famille. C'était Stiles, Lydia et Peter qui s'occupaient de ça, normalement. Comment faisaient-ils ? Comment pouvaient-ils toujours trouver une réponse à leurs problèmes alors qu'ils partaient toujours de zéro ?

Peut-être devenait-il fou – vu sa vie il y aurait franchement de quoi l'être – mais, quand il laissait ses idées divaguer un peu, il entendrait presque Stiles et Peter se moquer de lui et de ses doutes. Il s'imaginait sans peine les deux lascars l'encourager à se faire un peu plus confiance, arguant qu'il n'était pas idiot. S'il trouvait toujours la même chose, ça ne pouvait pas être pour rien. « Si ça ressemble à un canard, marche comme un canard et _coin-cointe_ comme un canard... ça ne risque pas d'être un dromadaire, Der' ».

Peter ne pouvait pas l'aider, sur ce coup-là. Il refuserait net. Peut-être même essaierait-il de tuer son neveu pour le réduire au silence. Stiles non plus ne pourrait rien faire. Lydia le pousserait à aller confronter les deux premiers. Derek se tourna donc vers Liam. Il demanda au plus jeune de la meute, qui avait l'air, en plus, d'avoir une carte dans sa manche mais attendait avant de la jouer, de passer le voir le plus vite possible. Ce soir, donc. L'autre loup saurait peut-être pointer du doigt un nouvel élément que Derek manquait depuis le départ. Deux cerveaux valaient mieux qu'un !

o o o

Derrière le comptoir de sorbier – ouvert pour sûr – Scott écoutait Jordan d'une oreille attentive. L'adjoint, exception faite du nouveau corps, n'avait pas grand chose à lui apprendre à rapport à ce que Stiles avait annoncé à la dernière réunion ; avant l'épisode « Peter ». Les victimes étaient mortes de la même façon et n'avaient toujours rien en commun, quand bien même fussent elles désormais au nombre de trois. Le seul élément nouveau était que les trois semblaient ne pas s'être débattus alors qu'on les vidait de leur sang... mais c'était bien le choc hypovolémique la cause du décès.

Pire ! Ils paraissaient en paix.

« Quoi ? On les a vidé de leur sang mais ça leur a causé une très grande joie ? » Grommela Scott. « Je pensais que c'était pas agréable, ce genre de truc, pourtant. »

Parrish haussa un sourcil et retroussa un coin de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré entendre. Vraiment pas. L'avant-bras posé sur le comptoir du cabinet, il regardait l'Alpha, amusé.

« Non. C'est plus comme si elles avaient été droguées par... quelque chose. J'irai dire ça à Stiles et Peter demain. Enfin... je le dirai à Stiles demain, surtout. Ils pourront ainsi affiner leurs critères. Pas de beaucoup m'enfin. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ça sera toujours ça de moins. »

« Demain ? Demain on aura peut-être une autre victime. »

« _On_ aura. Toi pas. Tu es vétérinaire, Scott. Juste vétérinaire. On pourrait très bien, Stiles, John et moi, ne pas tout mélanger et ne pas vous fournir les informations du poste. » Rappela Parrish. « On risque notre job, voire pire, à chaque fois qu'on fait ça. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Les yeux du loup-garou flashèrent rouge.

« Sérieusement, Scott ? » Le chien de l'enfer le regardait, peiné. « Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'en plus de ne pas être de la meute, ça ne fonctionne pas, sur moi, ton truc ? » Il paraissait dubitatif. Depuis le temps, quand même ! « Et, pour un Alpha, pour un Véritable Alpha, je te trouve peu concerné par ta meute. Stiles et Peter ne sont pas disponibles pour la journée, dirons-nous. »

« Dirons-nous ou diras-tu ? » Releva Scott.

« Dira n'importe qui un minimum concerné par le bien-être de la meute. » Parrish fut rassuré en voyant Scott changer d'air et paraître plus penaud. « Il faut vraiment que vous régliez ce manque de conversation et cette absence de confiance. Ça va causer votre perte... si ça n'a pas déjà commencé. »

Scott le savait. Le comprenait. L'acceptait. Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de lui dire ça depuis une semaine. Tous ne pouvaient quand même pas avoir tort. Si ? Bien sûr que non. Pas Lydia, Deaton et Derek. Pas à ce sujet. Surtout que Parrish s'ajoutait désormais à la liste.

« Scott... samedi, Peter... je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, personne ne doit savoir ce qui se passe, à mon avis, mais ce qui est arrivé le mois dernier n'y est pas étranger. Même s'il ne doit pas y avoir que ça. » L'Alpha soupira. Il savait tout ça, merci pour lui. « Essaie de chercher de ton côté ; de montrer que tu te sens concerné car leur sort t'importe. Et si ça ne t'importe pas... laisse-les partir. Retiens-les car tu les veux à tes côtés et non parce que tu préfères qu'ils ne soient pas trop loin pour pouvoir les surveiller. » Parrish ne lui apprenait strictement rien. Derek lui avait déjà dit tout ça. « Je pense que Derek, et Lydia mais surtout Derek, font des recherches de leur côté. Ils pourraient avoir besoin d'un coup de main, qui sait. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, alors que c'était le moment de le faire, Jordan tourna les talons. L'adjoint avait à peine rejoint sa voiture que, déjà, Scott criait à Deaton qu'il devait passer voir Derek... ce que son patron comprit et accepta de suite. On ne pouvait pas être émissaire et ne pas être conscient de l'importance d'une meute soudée – surtout si celle-ci courait après les ennuis, sautait dedans à pieds joints, les embrassait.

Le vétérinaire n'avait pas tout entendu de la conversation entre Parrish et Scott. Il n'avait pas tout écouté non plus. Il savait qu'une nouvelle créature était arrivée en ville – rien d'étonnant – et vidait, au hasard, ses victimes de leur sang en les droguant au passage. Plusieurs monstres étaient envisageables. Certains étant considérablement moins rares que d'autres.

Alan aurait bien été poser quelques questions à l'agent mais il était parti avant. Ça l'étonnait peu. Peter avait su transmettre ses doutes à son encontre à Stiles qui avait fait de même avec son collègue ; inconsciemment ou non. L'agent Parrish restait toujours à la frontière du surnaturel ; évitait autant que possible de la franchir. Il fuyait autant que faire se pouvait ce monde de fou et n'y connaissait toujours pas grand chose... quand bien même en fit-il directement partie.

o o o

On frappa trois petits coups contre la porte de l'appartement du Bêta, ancien Alpha. Derek ne chercha pas à deviner à l'odeur qui allait faire irruption d'ici peu. Il avait demandé à Liam de passer, ça devait être lui. Qui d'autre ? Même s'il était moins « renfermé, désagréable, bougon, bourru, grincheux, acariâtre, je continue ou tu as compris, mon grand » il restait un loup qu'on ne venait pas embêter pour son bon plaisir.

« Scott ? » Grogna Derek – il était plus ouvert, certes, mais n'en oubliait pas qui il était pour autant !

L'Alpha comprenait la froideur de l'accueil. Leur relation n'avait jamais été idéale et la nette préférence, et allégeance, du Bêta pour Stiles et son oncle n'aidait pas à tisser des liens durables ni à établir une relation de confiance. Quand Derek se fut retiré, agacé, pour lui laisser le passage, Scott ne se fit pas prier et entra. Il s'intéressa tout de suite à la vingtaine de photographies éparpillées sur la baie vitrée. Les fameuses recherches de Derek, il supposait.

« C'est... ta famille. » Comprit Scott en voyant les problèmes au niveau des yeux de presque tout le monde sur la majeure partie d'entre elles. « Je pensais que... »

« Ma mère conservait pas mal dans le... sous le lycée. » Derek n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Pas cet après-midi et certainement pas avec McCall. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Cora ou Peter, plus concernés. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scott ? »

« C'est qui, lui ? » Scott, sans toucher la photo, avait ses doigts très proches du papier légèrement brillant, ce qui inquiéta Derek, un peu trop protecteur vis-à-vis de ces clichés si tardivement retrouvés. « Pourquoi ses yeux sont... vous aviez un... »

« C'est Peter. »

Peter. Peter avec Derek sur le dos et un immense sourire, comme ceux des autres enfants autour de lui. Peter qui mettait à mal, en une seule image, les certitudes de Scott. Si, finalement si, Peter était bien un être humain, comme n'importe qui. Il avait été un gamin heureux et souriant. Et c'était surtout lui, Peter, qui détonnait sur la photo. Derek avisa le froncement de sourcils de Scott et le tic au niveau de sa joue. Ce n'était pas Liam mais l'Alpha était, lui aussi, capable de repérer des choses, surtout quand elles se trouvaient juste sous son nez.

« Pourquoi Peter est le seul à être retouché, sur certaines ? »

Le Bêta ferma les yeux. Il y avait cru. Il avait vraiment espéré que Scott remarquerait autre chose que ce regard qui brillait par sa normalité ; espéré qu'il y aurait autre chose à repérer. Mais non. Non. Parce que c'était ça. C'était ça qu'il devait trouver. Ce que Peter ne voulait surtout pas connaître. Encore que, connaissant son oncle, il pouvait très bien le savoir depuis un petit moment.

Derek serra les poings. Cet imbécile à plumes savait ! Il était sûr que Peter savait et que c'était pour cette unique raison que son oncle avait fermement refusé de se lancer dans cette recherche. Peter savait qu'il était l'humain. Soit leurs recherches ne mèneraient à rien... soit Derek finirait par savoir la vérité.

« Derek ? »

Encore qu'ils auraient pu le comprendre plus tôt. S'en douter bien avant que tout dérape à ce point. Il y a des années, par exemple. Il était surprenant que Peter et Laura n'aient jamais soulevé ce point. Peter n'était pas Alpha. Il aurait dû l'être. Ses deux parents l'étaient et étaient décédés. Il aurait dû le devenir le même soir que sa sœur aînée. Ce n'était pas parce que Peter avait été trop affaibli, à ce moment, pour le recevoir.

Le pouvoir n'avait pas ce genre d'état d'âme. Il gagnait qui de droit et se fichait de le tuer.

« Peter est un mordu. »

Voilà. C'était dit à haute et intelligible voix. Ce n'était même pas Derek qui s'en était chargé puisque Scott en était venu exactement à la même conclusion. Ça ne le mettait pas du tout dans le même état... et pour cause.

D'un côté, tout ce en quoi Derek avait cru, depuis tout gosse, volait en éclat. Il se demandait pour quelles raisons Peter avait pu recevoir la morsure ; même si les chasseurs qui venaient abattre Kieran et Hestia à leur propre domicile et laissaient pour mort leur adolescent de fils ne devaient pas y être étrangers.

De l'autre, Scott. Scott qui apprenait que l'homme qui considérait la morsure comme un cadeau – à l'instar de moult autres loups de naissance, Derek inclus – en avait été un. Le loup-garou qui voyait les humains comme des êtres faibles et misérables, Stiles étant, à ses yeux, une exception à tout – sauf à la maladresse, là, Stiles y était associé jusqu'à la mort... l'avait un jour été. Ouais. À sa place, Derek aussi trouverait ça tordant.

« Il s'est bien gardé de nous le dire. Tu penses que Stiles le sait ? »

Le loup-garou de naissance se tourna vers le mordu et Alpha. Le surnom de son meilleur ami était spontanément sorti de sa bouche. Ça faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas eu lieu ; surtout que ce n'était pas pour l'accabler d'une faute quelconque. C'était comme si Scott voulait appeler son meilleur ami pour l'avertir de ce qu'ils venaient de comprendre. Ce qu' _il_ venait d'apprendre et de confirmer à Derek.

« Je pense que c'est nouveau pour Peter. Qu'il s'en souvient depuis peu et, comme le bon crétin qu'il est, qu'il n'en a parlé à personne. » Marmonna Derek.

« C'est ça qui le bloque en plus du... des chasseurs, tu crois ? »

« Oui. Il ne doit pas s'en souvenir de façon très agréable. »

« Il dort. » Scott avait fait un bond et donné un coup dans le bras de Derek pour attirer son attention. « Aux dernières réunions, il dormait à chaque fois. C'est quand il dort qu'il se souvient ! »

* * *

 _Fin du vingt-troisième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de chats bleus ronfleurs ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre vingt-quatre, Il n'est pas lui._

 ** _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_**

 ** _La personne (les personnes) qui trouvera(ront) le nom de la créature concernée avant que son nom soit révélé (dans une paire de chapitres) pourra (pourront) me donner le prompt de son (leur) choix (personnages ; situations générales ; phrases ou mots à caser etc.)_**

 _Skayt_


	24. Il n'est pas lui

_Hello, hello,_

 _Depuis le chapitre 22 - Famille, on est dans une nouvelle "phase" de la fic. Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Sinon, je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise et que vous soyez encore là !_

 _Un gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre ! *_*_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 - Il n'est pas lui**

Peter n'arrêtait pas de soupirer, ce qui, dans le genre pénible, se positionnait plutôt bien. Les yeux tournés vers la rue, il préférait regarder défiler maisons, immeubles et boutiques en tout genre qu'essayer d'entamer une conversation. Bien que ça lui en coûte, le conducteur laissa le silence s'installer. Stiles jetait fréquemment de petits regards en coin vers son passager, qui s'en fichait, et commençait à mieux comprendre l'inquiétude de Cora, Leonard et Robin. Les trois Bêtas avaient profité que Derek et Peter soient allés s'isoler sur le balcon pour lui expliquer, succinctement, ce qui se passait depuis le réveil.

En soit, il n'y avait rien de franchement nouveau ou d'inquiétant. Ça arrivait souvent, à Peter, d'être un peu ailleurs. De ne plus savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire quand il apercevait Leonard pour ensuite balbutier qu'il ne comprenait pas comment le loup-garou pouvait être là. D'essayer de faire sa tête de mule et se déplacer sans ses béquilles. D'être perdu et paraître découvrir le monde.

« Peter ? »

« Uh ? » C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route que Peter se tournait vers Stiles ; qu'il lui parlait – si on pouvait appeler ça parler – aussi.

Stiles était mal à l'aise mais essayait quand même de sourire afin de donner le change. Il doutait que ça ait beaucoup d'incidence, il ne pensait même pas que le passager comprendrait, tant pis. Le regard en biais que son compagnon lui lançait n'était, à défaut de n'être ni inquiétant ni assassin, pas rassurant pour autant. Le fils du shérif du comté de Beacon Hills douta, tout à coup. Il était évident qu'il se tramait quelque chose avec Peter mais, et c'était là une impression très étrange, jamais l'oncle de Derek n'avait paru aussi alerte et conscient du monde environnant.

« Tout va bien ? »

Poser cette question revenait à se substituer à Derek. À essayer de se substituer à lui. Ce n'était pas toujours facile à admettre, et moins encore à l'accepter, mais, pour Peter, son neveu passerait toujours en premier. Sans exception. Si Derek n'avait rien su tirer de lui, il y avait fort à penser que Stiles essuierait le même genre d'échec. Peter ne répondrait pas. Pas s'il se passait vraiment quelque chose. Fatigué, Peter se frotta les yeux du pouce et de l'index.

« Ouais. Tout va bien. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Il préférait insister.

« Oui. » L'autre soupira. Il paraissait agacé. Intéressant. « Et, si jamais, tu serais le premier au courant. »

C'était faux.

« C'est faux. » Répondit Stiles à voix basse, les doigts cramponnés autour du volant. Il en voulait toujours un peu à Peter de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il agissait avec Derek comme s'il était au centre de tout. « Ce serait Derek. »

Peter souffla par le nez. Dans cette réalité, et avec le bon lui s'entend, ce serait certainement comme ça que ça se passerait, oui. Il ne comprenait ni pourquoi, ni comment Derek et lui pouvaient avoir cette relation. Jamais il ne s'était aussi bien entendu avec _son_ Derek, quand bien même eurent-ils été proches avant l'incendie – et avant Paige. Ici, tout semblait tourner autour de Peter, pour Derek ; et autour de Derek, pour Peter. Stiles, Cora, les autres étaient purement anecdotiques. Il appuya sa tête sur l'appuie-tête de la Jeep et retourna contempler l'extérieur. Il commençait à pleuviner, c'était bien sa veine, ça.

Peter Hale, porteur de poisse depuis 1750. À quelques dizaines d'années près.

« Tu n'as pas oublié que Scott doit passer cet aprém, hein ? »

« Scott ? » Répéta Peter.

Stiles soupira. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, là. Déjà qu'il était, de base, piètre acrobate – et pas meilleur danseur – mais là il perdait le peu de repères qu'il pensait avoir gagné dans ce monde de fous. Stiles coulait. Il se persuadait de tout et son contraire depuis cinq minutes. Peter ne ressemblait pas à son Peter, c'était un fait que personne n'avait pu louper, mais restait aussi paumé que d'ordinaire. Que penser ? Il l'ignorait.

« Oui. Scott. » Confirma Stiles, souriant gauchement. « Tu sais qui est Scott ? »

« Un crétin fini. »

L'embardée que fit la Jeep sur la file de gauche, heureusement pour eux vide de toute circulation, fit sursauter Peter qui alla aussitôt s'accrocher à la poignée au-dessus de la portière, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle en dépendait. Stiles se reprit toutefois assez vite et, une fois de retour du bon côté de la route, ne put s'empêcher de regarder Peter.

« Depuis quand tu considères Scott comme un crétin fini ? » Marmonna l'hyperactif.

« Si ce n'est pas depuis toujours, ça devrait être depuis toujours. À part sa capacité à suivre et comprendre ce que Lydia, toi et moi disons... il n'a pas grand chose pour lui. »

L'information arriva rapidement au cerveau de Stiles. Trop. Pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris, il demanda quand même à Peter de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. On était jamais trop prudent, après tout. Son imagination pouvait très bien lui jouer un mauvais tour. Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Le problème étant aussi que son compagnon serait incapable de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Si ce n'est pas depuis toujours, ça devrait être depuis toujours, que je considère Scott comme un imbécile. » Marmonna cependant Peter, sans aller plus loin mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. OK. D'accord. Calme. Il se devait de rester calme et de faire comme s'il n'avait pas l'impression que le monde avait commencé à marcher sur la tête et à l'envers – le tout à la fois, tant qu'à faire. Comme s'il ne mourait pas d'envie de faire demi-tour et foncer chez Derek. Inquiéter Peter était une mauvaise idée.

« Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Peter. Il s'avança un peu dans son siège pour mieux regarder le conducteur. « Stiles ? Tu devrais peut-être t'arrêter un instant. »

« Non. »

« Ah je crois que si. » Assura le premier, un sourcil haussé. « Stiles ? »

« Tu crois que si ? » Répéta le jeune agent. Encore une fois, il quitta brièvement la route des yeux pour regarder son voisin. « Tu crois que si, Peter ? Moi, je crois surtout qu'il y a un problème avec toi. »

Peter se passa une main sur le front et ricana, gêné. Comment dire à Stiles qu'il n'était pas _son_ Peter ? Comment dire à qui que ce soit qu'il n'était pas leur Peter mais était Peter Hale quand même ? Ce Stiles ressemblait vraiment au sien mais ne l'était pas. Comment pouvait-on même ne pas être la personne que l'on était ? Il soupira. Il ne comprenait pas.

La vie à Beacon Hills était bien plus simple du temps de la meute Hale.

« Pourquoi Scott doit passer cet après-midi ? »

« Pour que tu puisses commencer les recherches sur le nouveau problème qu'i Beacon Hills. » Rappela Stiles, posant une main sur celle de son compagnon et serrant ses doigts abîmés. « On a trois cadavres sur les bras, je te rappelle. »

« Et c'est moi qui m'en charge ? » Les autres loups acceptaient vraiment de lui confier une tâche pareille ? Du peu qu'il avait compris du Peter-humain qu'il remplaçait, ça semblait insensé. « Vraiment ? »

« T'es doué pour ça. » Sourit le fils du shérif en haussant les épaules. « Repérer les points importants. Les éléments qui reviennent dans chaque cas. T'es bon pour ça. Une f- »

« Une fois c'est un fait. Deux fois c'est une coïncidence. Trois fois c'est une constante. » Peter avait machinalement coupé Stiles. Il le faisait toujours à ce moment-là. L'autre pas à en croire la bouche-bée du chauffeur.

« C'est ça. » Confirma-t-il du bout des lèvres, ses doigts se crispant autour du volant alors qu'il changeait un peu trop brusquement de vitesse, faisant râler Roscoe. « C'est tout à fait ça. » Stiles le regarda en coin. Peter avait le nez tourné vers la librairie et regardait avec intérêt les livres en vitrine. L'air ailleurs. De nouveau. « Tu... tu penses avoir des pistes, déjà, ou tu veux attendre de voir ce que Scott et Alan ont relevé avant de m'en faire part ? »

« Alan ? » Grimaça Peter. « Je ne fais pas confiance à Alan. »

« Je sais. Mais il reste l'émissaire et connaît plus de choses que nous. Et on ne met rien de côté, Peter. Tu vas pouvoir faire tes recherches mais, d'abord, tu vas vérifier ce que Scott et Alan ont, d'accord ? »

Stiles jurerait que le son qui venait de quitter la bouche de son compagnon – humain – était un grognement. Un vrai. Comme ceux de Derek, Scott ou Isaac. Un son qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

« Trois victimes. Rien à voir l'une avec l'autre. Vidées de leur sang. » Énuméra Peter avant de s'arrêter pour réfléchir au reste.

« Pas de signe de lutte. » Continua Stiles pour le mettre sur la voie.

« Pas de signe de lutte. Pas le même groupe sanguin. » Le plus jeune confirma d'un signe de tête. « Est-ce qu'elles paraissaient paisibles ? »

Ni une, ni deux, la vieille Jeep s'arrêta sur le côté, warnings allumés. Peter se tendit, pas rassuré. Avait-il eu la parole de trop ? Celle qui allait définitivement convaincre Stiles qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche sur le siège d'à-côté ? Allait-on le faire descendre de la voiture et le laisser là, avec ses béquilles, et comme seule solution d'appeler Derek – par il ne savait trop quel moyen ?

« Nom de dieu ! Comment tu sais ça ? » Accusa Stiles, le coude appuyé sur son siège. « Peter ! C'est important ! Comment tu sais ça ? Jordan vient juste de m'en faire part. »

Mû par un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Peter recula et plaqua son dos contre la portière passager. L'accoudoir lui rentrait dans les côtes, ce qui n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable qui soit, mais il ne fit rien pour changer cet état de fait. Stiles remarqua la réaction et se calma ; ou, en tout cas, essaya de le faire. Il se détendit et alla poser une main sur la joue mal rasée de l'homme en face.

« C'est moi. Je ne te ferai rien. Jamais. »

Peter le savait. Peu importait la réalité, il ne pouvait que faire confiance à cet humain. Aux autres pas, à celui-ci sans soucis – quand bien-même l'eut-il presque tué une fois.

« Désolé. »

« Le soit pas. » Sourit Stiles. « C'est pas faute de savoir l'effet qu'a ce genre de réaction sur toi. C'est juste que... comment tu sais que... mince ! Y a un truc qui m'échappe, là. »

« Je pense savoir ce qui se passe, Stiles. » Assura Peter. « Vraiment. »

Encore une fois, l'hyperactif voyait une assurance bien singulière dans le regard du Hale. Il avait envie de le croire sur parole. Il le ferait. Il le faisait toujours et le regrettait rarement.

« OK. Comment tu expliques qu'ils paraissent paisibles, alors ? »

« La créature, _les_ vu la vitesse à laquelle on retrouve les victimes, leur injectent une substance quand elles les attrapent. »

« Ouais, ça, on avait cru comp- »

« Pcht. » Coupa Peter, ferme, à la surprise de son voisin qui se stoppa net, un peu vexé, et l'invita à poursuivre ses explications en agitant les mains. « Ils les droguent et leur font croire qu'ils évoluent dans une autre... réalité. Dimension. Quelque chose comme ça, on va dire. »

Stiles avait un sourcil haussé quand Peter avait préféré les froncer. Il se mordait la lèvre supérieure. Clairement sceptique il était.

« Une autre... réalité ? » Circonspect. « Sérieusement ? »

Le regard de l'autre valait tous les « oui » du monde. Ou pas loin.

« Et tu sors ça d'où ? » Stiles essayait de le demander avec un maximum de tact. Pas question de froisser la susceptibilité de Peter. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, au vu des éléments que l'on a ? »

Stiles aurait pu prévoir bien des réponses... mais pas celle qui vint. Il était du genre doué pour prévoir réponses et réactions, il faut dire. Un moins moins depuis que son meilleur ami avait été mordu par un Alpha sauvage sorti des hautes herbes – presque littéralement – certes mais il restait plutôt bon. Meilleur que le commun des mortels, en tout cas.

Par exemple, il savait que Scott allait défendre Deaton, son patron, émissaire de la meute Hale à temps partiel, mais qu'il n'insisterait pas trop longtemps non plus car personne – absolument personne – ne pouvait mettre mal Peter... à moins de vouloir subir les foudres de leur très cher Alpha – personne ne le voulait.

Il savait aussi que, quand son père arrivait et posait sa main sur l'écran de son ordinateur ou sa pile de dossier – la pile c'était plus rare, trop de risques pour qu'elle s'écrase sur ses pieds – le vieil homme allait lui conseiller de rentrer à la maison avant que Peter décide de déménager une bonne fois pour toute chez Derek.

Il savait quand Parrish allait lui dire, l'air désolé mais pas trop, qu'il avait malencontreusement renversé du café sur son rapport fraîchement rédigé et qu'il fallait le réimprimer en urgence... précisément le jour où l'imprimante décidait de tomber en panne – bah oui, quel intérêt sinon ?

Il savait quand le chien des voisins était venu faire ses besoins dans l'allée. La bestiole avait toujours un air coupable.

Il savait. Stiles savait. Pourtant, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir celle qui allait suivre.

« Parce que c'est ce qu'on essaie de me faire croire. » Expliqua Peter, se massant le cou. Il ne semblait pas gêné pour autant. Il annonçait ça aussi simplement que s'il avait dit 'je suis allé acheter des croissants ce matin'.

L'hyperactif, nerveux, commença à ricaner. Pas possible. Non. Pas possible du tout. On allait pas lui faire gober un truc pareil. Les loups-garous, OK ? Pas de problème avec ça. Les chasseurs psychos qui torturent un humain au point qu'il en garde de graves séquelles, ouais, non, pas plus étonnant que ça non plus. Les humains étaient particulièrement doués quand il s'agissait de faire souffrir les autres. Les créatures diverses et variées qui leur tombaient sur le coin de la tronche tous les dix jours à neuf heures vingt-sept ? Ça allait de paire avec les loups-garous donc oui, Stiles pouvait l'accepter. Mais ça ? Non, quand même... Stiles voulait bien être ouvert d'esprit mais il ne fallait pas pousser.

Peter le regardait et ne s'offusqua pas de cette réaction attendue.

« Ce qu'on essaie de te faire croire ? » Grommela Stiles ; tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'il devrait peut-être cesser de répéter les dires de l'autre car ils n'iraient pas bien loin à cette allure. Il se passa une main sur le visage et secoua la tête. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à se remettre les pendules à l'heure et trouver quoi dire à Peter pour ne pas le braquer. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait di- » Il cessa net de penser à ça quand son regard fut happé par une blessure qui ne devrait pas être là. «C'est quoi ça ? »

Tirant sur sa ceinture de sécurité, feignant ne pas sentir qu'elle lui rentrait dans le cou et l'étranglait à moitié, Stiles se jeta sur Peter. Sans un mot, sans expliquer ce qu'il cherchait ou faisait, sans non plus faire grand cas de l'air passablement paumé du premier concerné, il tira sur son maillot pour vérifier. S'assurer que ce qu'il avait vu – ou cru voir – n'était qu'une illusion. Ça devait en être une.

Derek n'aurait pu manquer une blessure, peu importe sa nature, sur son oncle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Peter ? » Regard perdu de la part de l'autre. Bien sûr. Ça restait Peter.

Dans des gestes machinaux, il connaissait Roscoe au centimètre près depuis le temps, Stiles abattit le pare-soleil. Il tourna doucement la tête de Peter vers celui-ci. Il prenait un peu trop de précautions mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer une nouvelle fois. Stiles invita le Hale à regarder au niveau de ses doigts. Une petite plaie rouge, parfaitement ronde.

« Qui a fait ça ? » Redemanda Stiles, passant une main dans les cheveux de Peter. « Tu veux qu'on retourne voir Derek ? »

Peter soupira. Il en avait raz-le-bol d'être considéré comme trop faible pour s'en sortir loin de son neveu.

« Je ne suis pas proche de Derek. Pas à ce point. »

« Bien sûr que... » Il s'arrêta, ouvrit un peu plus grands les yeux. « Non. » Il secoua la tête. « Non. » Impossible. « C'est... » Peter attendait que l'agent termine de dire ce à quoi il était en train de penser. « C'est par là, par cette blessure, que les victimes sont vidées de leur sang ? »

Peter hocha la tête, satisfait. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de trop insister pour faire admettre l'idée. Étrange mais pas plus mal.

« Ils doivent ensuite être capables de la faire disparaître parce que... parce que les autres n'avaient pas ça. »

« Je ne suis pas _votre_ victime, Stiles. » Assura Peter, plantant son regard dans celui de l'hyperactif. Bon sang ! Les deux Peter se ressemblaient tellement qu'accepter qu'ils puissent aussi être différents était difficile. Ça ne saurait pas aux yeux, même une fois qu'on le savait... sauf que l'actuel était plus alerte que l'habituel. « Je suis une victime dans... l'autre. Le mien. »

« Ici aussi. » Contra de suite Stiles. « Où tu es ? Où est mon Peter ? »

Certes...

« Je ne sais pas. »

Stiles n'était pas surpris par cet aveu murmuré. C'était une réponse sommes toute assez logique, tout bien réfléchi.

« On va chez Deaton. »

« Non. » Grimaça Peter, sursautant sur son siège. « On va à la... » Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Maison ? On a une maison ? Dis-moi qu'on a une maison et qu'on ne doit pas, au choix, supporter la porte d'entrée du hall qui claque sans arrêt ou les ascenseurs en panne. » Il regarda ses jambes et grimaça de plus belle. « Je ne supporterais pas un ascenseur en panne. J'ai déjà du mal à savoir comment on avance avec ces machins et je ne tiens pas à découvrir comment on monte. »

Mouvement de recul de la part de celui qui se trouvait au volant. Sa main droite désormais posée sur la nuque de Peter, son pouce jouant avec une mèche de cheveux, Stiles le regardait bouche-bée, encore une fois. Ça devenait une habitude ou c'était lui ?

« Tu... tu n'en as pas dans ton... dans ta... » Il agita ses doigts. « Réalité ? »

Question stupide, ce que ne se priva pas de faire remarquer Peter à l'aide d'un habile regard couplé à un haussement de sourcils tout ce qu'il y a de plus Hale. Bien. OK. Pas du tout bizarre ou perturbant.

« Donc tu sais pas comment c'est... pourquoi tu es comme ça ? » Supposa Stiles.

« Si. »

Le fils du shérif secoua la tête. Il lui demandait d'être un peu plus explicite.

« Si, je sais pourquoi je suis comme ça. »

Encore un peu plus ? Là, ça ne changeait pas grand chose à part rajouter des mots à une réponse qui n'en avait pas besoin.

« Alex a su convaincre ma sœur de ne pas me mordre, dans ce monde-ci. »

« Donc, dans le tien, tu es un loup. » Chuchota Stiles. Ça pour une surprise, c'en était une sacrée. Il avait du mal à imaginer un Peter loup-garou. « Et ça... ça a changé beaucoup de choses ? »

« Tout. » L'amertume n'était pas dissimulée. « Cora est au Mexique. Derek m'a détesté pendant des années. Alex est... je ne sais pas où est Alex. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie. Robin et Leonard non plus. Je ne pensais même pas que Leo était encore... vivant, donc... »

« La vache. C'est... excuse-moi mais c'est énorme. C'est... » Stiles secoua la tête. « C'est fou comme un simple petit truc comme la morsure peut... peut changer tellement de choses. Et je suis sûr que les trois bricoles que tu viens de dire c'est rien par rapport à tout le reste. »

Un peu que ce n'était rien comparé au reste !

« Tu dois tout me dire, maintenant, t'en es conscient ? » Le sourire qu'arborait l'hyperactif aurait tôt fait de disparaître, prophétisa Peter.

« La morsure n'est pas un 'petit truc', pour moi. » Peter, après avoir mimé des guillemets de ses mains récalcitrantes, voulut changer de position. Ses jambes lui firent comprendre que non. « Ma sœur a pris tous nos souvenirs. Ça... ça a réellement tout changé dans ma vie. »

« Y a bien des trucs qui changent pas, quand même. Nàn ? »

« Toi. »

* * *

 _Fin du vingt-quatrième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de pantins criquets mangés par un stégosaure ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre vingt-cinq, Un pas en avant._

 ** _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_**

 ** _La personne (les personnes) qui trouvera(ront) le nom de la créature concernée avant que son nom soit révélé (dans une paire de chapitres) pourra (pourront) me donner le prompt de son (leur) choix (personnages ; situations générales ; phrases ou mots à caser etc.)_**

 _Skayt_


	25. Un pas en avant

_Hello, hello,_

 _Depuis le chapitre 22 - Famille, on est dans une nouvelle "phase" de la fic. Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 - Un pas en avant**

Scott et Derek en étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions, exactement de la même manière. L'aîné doutait qu'ils puissent tous les deux se méprendre. C'était suffisamment clair, après tout. Il n'y avait pas trente-six autres possibilités. Pas même juste une seconde comme il l'avait longtemps espéré. Aussi folle et insensée soit cette éventualité à leurs yeux... elle n'en demeurait pas moins véritable.

« Comment il peut avoir été... » Commença l'Alpha du bout des lèvres. « La vache. C'est... woh... tu te rends compte, un peu, de ce que ça veut dire ? »

Derek ne partageait toujours pas l'entrain de son cadet.

« Et toi ? Tu te rends compte ? » La rhétorique était flagrante. « Scott, personne ne se souvenait de ça. _Personne_. »

Ce dernier point dérangeait le Bêta. Un peu. Beaucoup. Passionnément. Peut-être pas à la folie mais ça ne saurait tarder. Tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse qui lui en ferait presque perdre la tête, après tout. Pour en avoir brièvement parlé avec Liam, quelques jours plus tôt, Derek avait cru – il l'avait vraiment cru et espéré bon sang – que sa famille avait suffisamment de jugeote pour ne pas ainsi jouer avec la vie de ses membres. Que nenni. Douce chimère que voici.

On avait aidé Peter à oublier une partie de sa vie. Une grosse partie de sa vie. On l'avait refaçonnée de sorte que son oncle ne se doute de rien, qu'il pense n'avoir jamais été simplement humain. On s'était ensuite occupé du reste de la meute.

« Si. » Corrigea Scott. « Alan savait. C'est pour ça qu'il a conseillé à Peter de chercher _et_ de ne pas chercher à la fois. »

Un point pour le Véritable Alpha. Un !

« C'est ma mère qui a transformé Peter. » Qui d'autre que Talia pouvait avoir fait ça ?

« Pourquoi elle l'aurait fait ? » Scott ne connaissait pas la mère de Derek mais qu'elle ait pu transformer quelqu'un sans son accord lui semblait insensé. « Si tes grands-parents ne l'avaient jamais... »

« Pour le sauver. » Il n'en était pas certain mais pour quelle autre raison ? Sa mère avait toujours protégé son petit frère, privilégié son cadet.

Toutes les fois où Talia Hale avait préféré aller voir comment allait Peter, alors qu'il venait de blesser Derek d'un coup de griffes bien senti. Il lui en avait voulu. Il _leur_ en avait voulu. À sa mère pour lui préférer Peter. À Peter qui était le loup instable qui ne se contrôlait toujours pas à seize ans, alors qu'il était né-loup. Puis Derek avait eu seize ans, lui aussi, et avait compris que se contrôler à cet âge-là n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait... mais quand même ! Mince à la fin !

« Mes grands-parents ont été tués par des chasseurs. Ils avaient laissé Peter pour mort à la maison et... c'était mon père qui l'avait trouvé. » Scott n'entendait jamais les Hale parler de ce passé. Leur passé. L'environnement dans lequel ils avaient tous deux grandis était un mystère pour la majorité de la meute, à commencer l'Alpha. « Ils ne l'ont pas tué parce qu'il n'était pas un loup. »

« Mais ils s'en seraient quand même pris à lui ? » Grimaça Scott. « Et suffisamment pour nécessiter la morsure ? »

« Gérard s'en était bien pris à Stiles. »

Scott commença à rire. C'était nerveux. Forcé aussi, un peu. Incontrôlé. Il recula d'un pas, les mains dans les cheveux, qu'il tirait à l'occasion, et cogna dans la table qui traînait par là. Perplexe, Derek le regardait faire. S'ils continuaient à ce rythme, il n'y aurait bientôt plus suffisamment de chambre à Eichen House.

« Peter était votre Stiles. » Glapit l'Alpha. « Il a été celui qui vous raccrochait à l'humanité. Il a été votre humain. Peter. Le... le plus... le plus anti-humain de la meute ! »

« Qui vit avec un humain. » Rappela Derek, terre à terre. « Il n'est pas non plus totalement contre. »

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas convaincu.

« L'un empêche pas l'autre. Et Stiles peut très bien être l'exception. »

« Sa meilleure amie est humaine. »

« Il y a plusieurs mots qui prennent un -x au pluriel, en français, ça n'en reste pas moins des exceptions. »

Un point pour McCall. Encore. Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

o o o

Stiles tournait en rond. Il était allé vérifier à chaque endroit où Peter aurait pu choisir de se rendre aujourd'hui. Enfin, à ceux auxquels il avait pu penser, évidemment. C'était toujours plus facile comme ça. Aller là où on ne pensait pas à se rendre ? Pas commode. Pas commode du tout. Donc Stiles était aller vérifier ci et là, avait fait une visite express de Beacon Hills mais n'avait pas trouvé le loup-garou. Ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Un peu. Un peu plus que « juste un peu ». Peter devait bien être quelque part. On était forcément quelque part.

Le problème était que si Peter avait décidé de s'isoler là où même Stiles ne saurait, et pourrait, le trouver... il réussirait sans aucun soucis.

Le jeune agent de police, plutôt que de rester chez lui à se ronger les sangs, décida d'aller vérifier chez Derek. Il n'avait pas grand espoir d'y trouver le lycan mais ça paraissait plus judicieux que de rester seul à la maison à se demander, encore et encore, où un crétin d'avocat un peu trop malin pour le bien de la meute – et du monde en général – était allé s'enterrer. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Si Peter avait été chez son neveu, Stiles osait espérer que Derek lui aurait envoyé un message pour le tenir informé ; à défaut de savoir convaincre la tête de pioche de rentrer.

Derek soupira quand il découvrit Stiles qui se dandinait sur le pas de sa porte. Le Bêta n'était pas plus étonné que ça par cette seconde visite surprise. Ils avaient beau s'entendre comme un Gryffondor et un Serpentard décidés à se détester pour une raison plus ou moins acceptable, on continuait souvent à voir Stiles débarquer peu de temps après Scott – ou inversement – trouvait Derek. Les deux amis s'étaient séparés en mauvais termes mais dix années de relations ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Le loup-garou s'écarta du chemin pour permettre à l'hyperactif de s'exécuter. Passé le deuxième mètre, l'humain se stoppa net. Il venait de remarquer Scott. Debout près de la baie vitrée, les bras croisés, l'Alpha fixait les papiers accrochés. Il avait brièvement regardé Stiles mais avait détourné les yeux de sur son – ancien – meilleur ami aussitôt. Le fixait trop longtemps pourrait être mal interprété.

« Scott. » Salua tout de même Stiles, tendu.

« Stiles. » Scott avait répondu sur le même ton, aussi peu à l'aise, les dernières découvertes encore en tête. « Ça va ? »

« Génial. » Pas génial. Pas génial du tout. « Tu saurais pas où est Peter, dis ? »

La question ne concernait pas Scott. Ni de près, ni de loin. Passée sa réponse amère, Stiles s'était aussitôt désintéressé de l'Alpha pour se retourner vers Derek, toujours au niveau de l'entrée. Le Bêta laissa un instant de flottement, perturbé par la question, et digérait rapidement ce qu'elle signifiait, de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Il n'est pas rentré hier ? »

« Nope. » Grogna Stiles, tombant sur le canapé sans plus rien regarder alentours. « J'l'ai attendu une partie de la nuit mais... non. Pas là » Pour une fois, son débit de parole était lent. Stiles s'enfonça dans les coussins, secoua la tête et, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, ignorait ceux qui l'entouraient.

Derek était étonné.

« Je sais pas du tout où il peut être... je pensais qu'il serait rentré, tout crétin borné qu'il est. » Tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point, au moins. « Vue la date... »

« Stiles ? »

Sourcils bien haut et long soupir, l'humain tourna à peine la tête vers l'Alpha. Blasé d'avance, son poing s'était fermé et sa mâchoire crispée. Il se méfiait de ce qui allait suivre. Scott ne lui inspirait pas – plus – confiance. Stiles avait espéré que le loup s'en rende compte par lui-même en ayant deux sous de jugeote et décidant de se taire, mais non. Bien sûr que non. À la place, Scott s'était empressé de crier son nom – surnom mais c'était pareil – pour attirer son attention sur un élément quelconque à l'utilité plus que douteuse.

« Quoi ? »

Derek faisait signe à Scott de ne rien dire. Ses mains s'agitaient au niveau de son cou et l'ancien Alpha priait pour qu'on l'écoute ; qu'on fasse ce qu'il voulait, pour une fois, ça ne ferait pas de mal. Le loup n'était pas certain que Stiles soit prêt à entendre ce qu'ils venaient de comprendre. Pas aujourd'hui. Demain certainement pas davantage. Mieux valait que Peter soit à côté pour confirmer. Encore que... le bougre était bien capable d'infirmer leurs dires et convaincre Stiles que « non non, il ne lui mentait pas. Pas sur ce genre de choses, quand même. Parole de scout. ».

« Tu devrais v'nir voir ça. » Sourit Scott. D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna les photos.

« Ouais mais nàn. » refusa Stiles, aussi sec. « Je bosse pas aujourd'hui. Et j'ai pas spécialement envie non plus de voir que Derek et toi avez décidés de nous remplacer, Peter et moi. »

« On essaie pas de vous remplacer. » Assura l'Alpha. Le manque de confiance lui sautait aux yeux maintenant que tous le lui avaient fait remarquer. Stiles était convaincu que, sur du long terme, et ce afin que Derek trouve moins à y redire, Peter et lui étaient destinés à être évincés de la meute. « C'est... ça concerne pas les meurtres. »

L'humain se tourna un peu plus franchement. Son bras gauche passa derrière le dossier du canapé et ses doigts tapotèrent contre. Les sourcils toujours haussés, il s'étonnait de la réponse.

« Après la crise que tu m'as piquée car j'avais osé ne pas débarquer chez toi pendant que tu étais aux chiottes pour t'annoncer qu'on avait deux macchabées sur les bras... toi, tu penses avoir autre chose à faire qu'essayer de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? » Stiles s'arrêta sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses lèvres se déformèrent, ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu tandis que sa tête se penchait, encore, sur le côté. « Au sens propre de l'expression, d'ailleurs. »

« C'est au sujet de Peter. »

Dans la séries des mauvais calculs de Scott ; des mauvaises décisions prises par l'Alpha alors que ses intentions étaient tout à fait louables et sans arrière pensée autre que celle de bien faire... celle-ci était bien placée.

« Je veux pas le savoir. »

« Mais... »

« Non. » Claqua Stiles. Yeux dans les yeux, Scott essayait d'amadouer l'autre à l'aide de son regard de chiot battu. « C'est pas le jour. »

« Tu ne sais pas où est Peter. »

« Bravo Sherlock. T'as deviné ça en regardant les caméras de surveillance que tu as faites installer chez nous ou alors tu m'as entendu le dire à Derek y a pas trois minutes ? »

Derek les laissait faire, les laissait dire, décidait de ne pas intervenir mais se tenait malgré tout sur le qui-vive. Scott était toujours à fleur de peau et prompt à sur-réagir dès lors où Stiles était concerné. Le Hale avait beau lui avoir conseillé de faire des efforts ; de – implicitement – passer un peu plus l'éponge sur les actions des deux ; d'enfin leur accorder ce soupçon de confiance que Peter comme Stiles réclamait à corps et à cris... Derek n'était pas pour autant convaincu que Scott ne prendrait pas mal les réactions un chouïa agressives de l'humain.

La meilleure défense n'était pas l'attaque.

L'humain en question n'était pas disposé à subir les habituelles remontrances. Plus sur la défensives que d'ordinaire – si c'était encore de l'ordre du possible – Stiles était prêt à montrer les crocs. Trois victimes avaient été retrouvées dans un laps de temps très – trop – restreint, ce qui laissait présager le pire pour les jours et semaines à venir. Peter qui ne revenait pas. La date. Peter qui ne revenait quand même pas. Ça faisait trop.

Scott soupira mais se garda du moindre commentaire désagréable – ou supposé désagréable. À la place, et son geste fit tressaillir Derek, il retira délicatement deux photos accrochées sur la vitre pour les amener à Stiles. L'humain, perplexe, accepta de prendre les deux tirages puis les regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en... » Grommela-t-il de suite, pas plus d'humeur à ça qu'il y a quelques secondes. « Attends. C'est... » Stiles approcha son nez des photos. « Les Hale ? Où t'as trouvé ça ? »

« Sur la baie vitrée. »

Stiles roula des yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent cependant. Un éclat amusé éclaira brièvement son regard. Il se reprit vite. Il ne devait pas espérer quoi que ce soit de la part de Scotty. C'était fini, entre eux. Il n'y aurait jamais plus rien.

« Pourquoi on a jamais pensé à retoucher les photos ? » Reprocha l'humain, le regard rivé sur les photographies un peu cornées, un peu jaunies aussi, qui révélaient une ribambelle de visages enfantins ou adolescents souriants. Heureux, tout simplement. « Ça pourrait nous faire des souvenirs d'enf- » Il s'arrêta et regarda les deux loups-garous, mal à l'aise. « Ça vous ferait de supers souvenirs. J'sais que ça bouffe un peu Liam de toujours fuir les appareils photos et de ne rien pouvoir immortaliser. » Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit. « S'il pouvait avoir quelques souvenirs avec la meute... ça l'aiderait à accepter de ne pas en avoir auprès de sa famille et... »

« Tu fais partie de la meute. » Corrigea de suite Derek. Il foudroya ensuite Scott du regard pour ne pas avoir été celui qui reprenait l'hyperactif. « Et Peter aussi. »

« Bah va dire ça à ton Alpha. Il doit pas être au courant, de ça, lui. Et c'est encore lui qui s'occupe du test d'entrée dans la meute, que je sache. Après, j'ai peut-être loupé un truc, vu qu'il y a un paquet de trucs que vous préparez dans notre dos. »

« Vous faites partie de la meute. » Chuchota Scott, une main en suspens au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami. « Peter et toi. »

Stiles ricana. Il n'était pas convaincu. Une partie de lui espérait que ça ne soit pas une phrase lancée comme ça, pour faire bonne impression, sans réfléchir au sens derrière les mots et à ce que pourrait penser ou espérer Stiles. Une autre se méfiait. Scott se montrait hyper vigilant vis-à-vis d'eux depuis une éternité. Comment un petit coup de gueule de la part de Lydia pourrait avoir raison d'années de ressentiments et de remarques plus assassines qu'anodines.

Les deux loups-garous se regardèrent, en coin, quand les mains de l'humain commencèrent à trembler et sa jambe à s'agiter. Son pied tapait nerveusement le parquet nouvellement posé du loft – merci Peter et Lydia qui avaient fait équipe sur ce coup-là. Cela fit grincer des dents les deux lycans qui auraient aimé un peu plus de silence. Encore une fois, ils ne dirent rien. Stiles venait, à son tour, de comprendre que quelque chose clochait sur les photos qu'il tenait.

« Elle est pas modifiée. » Constata-t-il. Sa première impression était erronée. Il avait cru qu'elle l'était car un regard, un seul, perdu au milieu de tous les autres, ne brillait pas. « Derek ? »

« Stiles. » Derek attendait que l'autre le dise.

« Tes parents étaient suffisamment proches d'humains pour les mettre dans la confidence et les inviter à des réunions de famille ? » Stiles n'en revenait pas. « Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais par- »

« Ce n'est pas le fils d'amis de la famille. » Le Bêta s'approcha et s'arrêta près de Scott. « Ni un ami de Laura, si c'était ça ta seconde option. » Derek prit la photo non-modifiée des mains de Stiles et la regarda. _Peter_. « Quelle est ta troisième option ? »

« C'est un Hale. » Soupira Stiles. Il reprit volontiers le cliché que le loup-garou lui retendait. « Et c'est Peter. »

On ne vint pas le contredire là-dessus. Le fils du shérif Stilinski, shérif du comté de Beacon Hills depuis de très longues et très nombreuses années, marmonna quelques insultes entre ses dents. Les autres l'entendirent mais se turent toujours. Stiles s'injuriait, blasphémait comme un diable, répétait en boucle qu'il était le roi des crétins et que Scott devait lui rendre sa couronne sur le champ. La tête entre les mains, il comprenait mieux la réaction disproportionnée qu'avait eue Peter, deux jours plus tôt. Elle ne l'était pas, disproportionnée.

« J'ai merdé. »

« On a tous merdé, Stiles. » Assura Scott. Ça faisait du bien d'entendre ça. « Avec Derek on... on pense que les, hmm, souvenirs reviennent à Peter depuis quelques jours. Ou semaines. »

« Quand ? » Stiles leva les yeux vers l'Alpha.

« Quand il dort. »

« Oh le con... »

Les coudes posées sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, Stiles commençait à tirer, nerveux, sur quelques mèches de cheveux un peu trop longues. Sa respiration s'accélérait sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il essaya de se mordre la langue, de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer, sans succès. Ce fut seulement quand Scott s'en mêla que ça s'arrangea. Hasard quand tu te fous de nous... songea, amer, l'humain.

Si ça continuait sur cette lancée, il allait vraiment avoir du mal quand le loup recommencerait à s'éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai reproché à Peter de... » Ses paumes de mains appuyaient sur ses yeux. « Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit... »

« Stiles ! » Pressa Scott, les mains posées sur les genoux agités du Stilinski. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? »

« Y est parti y a deux jours. » Asséna l'hyperactif. « Après que je lui ai reproché de ne pas savoir ce que c'était qu'être juste humain dans une meute. » Il ricana. « Comme par hasard. Je pouvais pas plus mal tomber. »

Derek avait beau le savoir depuis le soir du-dit départ : maintenant qu'il avait compris et admis les faits et de quoi était réellement fait le passé... la raison de la dispute et de la disparition de son oncle le faisait grincer des dents.

« T'as pas de nouvelles depuis ? »

« Non. »

« Rien ? »

« Non, Scott. Rien. Sinon je ne dirais pas que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis. » S'agaça Stiles. « Pour ce que j'en sais, il pourrait déjà être à l'autre bout du pays, avoir passé la frontière ou carrément changé de continent. » Il gémit. « Mexique ou Canada ? Europe ou Asie ? Il serait capable d'aller s'enterrer en Afrique juste pour qu'on le retrouve pas. Ou en Alaska, comme ça il n'aurait pas _réellement_ passé la frontière et on chercherait partout sauf là où il est. »

« Je ne pense pas. » Essaya de le rassurer Derek. « Malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire... après tout ce qu'il a vécu à Beacon Hills, il y est toujours resté. Il a toujours refusé de quitter la ville. À part pour Harvard... et il en est revenu. »

« C'est pas faux. » Accepta Stiles. Il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. « Mais il peut être parti de manière non-définitive. Se cacher en Australie, c'est pas si extrême que ça. »

« A deux jours de la date de l'incendie, si. C'est extrême. »

o o o

À défaut de pouvoir contacter Stiles, afin que Peter et lui aient pleine connaissance de l'avancée de l'enquête et des quelques éléments qui s'y étaient ajoutés, Parrish avait téléphoné à Lydia. Elle aussi devait être mise au courant du troisième cadavre retrouvé. On l'oubliait trop souvent, mais elle faisait partie du groupe de recherche, au même titre que les deux idiots qui avaient pris leur journée.

La Banshee l'avait rapidement stoppé pour lui signaler, un brin amusée, qu'elle était déjà au courant qu'il y en avait désormais trois. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs réveillée en pleine nuit ! Lydia avait, par contre, demandé à l'adjoint s'ils en savaient un peu plus. Avaient-ils déjà quelques pistes ou se trouvaient-ils encore dans un brouillard particulièrement épais ?

Le brouillard avait gagné.

« Attends. » Coupa-t-elle, sourcils froncés. « Ils étaient drogués ? »

« C'est ce qu'on dirait, oui. » Soupira Jordan. Il se frotta les yeux et chercha à fuir le regard soupçonneux de Lecteur. « Ils ont été vidés de leur sang et aucun des trois ne semble s'être débattu. On a fait tous les examens toxicologiques possibles mais ça n'a rien donné. »

« Une substance propre à la créature pourrait être indétectable par vos instruments. » Souligna la première. « D'autant plus si on a pas connaissance du surnaturel. » Fidèle à elle-même, Lydia comprenait sans mal mais n'avait pas pour autant la réponse au problème. « Tu veux que je commence les recherches à partir de ce nouvel élément ? Même si je pense que, pour le coup, Peter saura mieux que moi. »

« S'il-te-plaît. Oui. Commence. » C'était là le but de l'appel de l'adjoint.

« Tu en as parlé à Deaton ? »

Blanc. Très gros blanc. Blanc intersidéral, même. La jeune femme soupira. Évidemment. Les membres de la meute commençaient à douter de l'émissaire... notamment ceux qui étaient les plus proches de Peter et Stiles. Et, Derek mis à part, Jordan était un de leurs plus proches alliés et plus fervent défenseur.

« Non. Tu es au courant. Stiles et Peter le seront demain. Ça suffit, tu crois pas ? »

Lydia soupira. Ça ne suffisait pas, non.

« C'est notre émissaire. »

« Ah j'crois pas, nàn. » Parrish était catégorique. Il savait qu'il devait aller plus loin dans ses explications car même Lydia n'était pas capable de lire dans son esprit. Tant mieux. « Il l'était peut-être pour la meute Hale, j'en sais rien, je n'étais pas là. Mais il l'a jamais réellement été pour la meute McCall. Les druides sont supposés aider les loups-garous, et créatures en général, à rester connectés avec leur humanité et aider les meutes à rester en vie. Qu'a-t-il fait pour vous, Lydia, dis-moi ? »

À des kilomètres de l'adjoint, la Banshee ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre Peter ou, dans une moindre mesure, Stiles. Quoique l'humain soit aussi, de temps en temps, quand l'envie lui en prenait, et surtout quand il voulait contrarier son compagnon, un des défenseurs de Deaton. Convaincre Peter que le vétérinaire-émissaire n'était pas l'ennemi était mission impossible.

o o o

« Vous le savez depuis quand ? » Voulut finalement savoir Stiles, après avoir gardé le silence un moment, les yeux toujours sur les photos, et laissé les deux loups chuchoter dans leur coin. « Pour Peter ? »

« Aujourd'hui. » Derek avait parlé. Scott avait intérêt à faire profil bas. Encore.

« Et... et vous cherchez depuis combien de temps ? Ça fait longtemps ? »

« Quelques jours. À toi, après, de dire si ça fait longtemps ou non. » Le Bêta s'approcha de l'humain et s'installa à côtés.

« Pourquoi tu as commencé à fouiller ? »

« Il est venu me voir pour demander si je me souvenais d'un quelconque humain dans la meute, quand on était gosses. » Expliqua Derek, décidé à ne rien cacher. Il ne saurait pas mentir à Stiles, de toute façon, même en le voulant. « Et... de fil en aiguille... »

Les clichés en cause avaient été posés sur la table basse. Le regard fatigué de Derek n'en décrochait plus ; pas plus que Stiles qui avait du mal à fixer autre chose. Voir un regard totalement humain sur une reproduction de la famille Hale était une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait clairement pas. Que ce soit sur le visage de Peter le laissait juste pantois.

« Et toi ? » Stiles s'était tourné vers Scott, encore en retrait. « Pourquoi tu as commencé à chercher, toi ? »

« Jordan est venu me voir et... » L'Alpha soupira. « Il m'a conseillé d'aider Derek pour ses recherches. Au sujet de ce qui ne va pas avec Peter, et... » Il ouvrit les mains, montrant la pièce.

« Jordan est passé te voir au boulot ? » Releva de suite Stiles. « C'est à cause du troisième corps ? »

Les griffes de Scott manquèrent de grincer, crisser, s'enfoncer dans le bois de la table. Il s'abstint au dernier moment. Contrôle est maître mot, surtout dans sa position d'Alpha. Stiles avait une bonne raison de ne pas être venu lui parler de la nouvelle victime ; d'autant plus que Jordan s'était chargé de lui annoncer suffisamment tôt pour que soit envisagée la possibilité que l'humain ne l'ait su qu'après.

« Oui. »

« Quel troisième corps ? » S'inquiéta Derek. Personne n'avait songé à le mettre au courant, lui, en revanche.

« Celui qui a été trouvé ce matin. Jordan pense que les victimes sont comme... droguées. Qu'elles ne peuvent pas se débattre. Qu'elles ne pensent même pas à se débattre.

Stiles, l'ongle de son pouce en bouche, le rongeait sans s'en soucier. Puis les mots de Scott arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau, après un petit détour par ses orteils, et s'y implantèrent. Il cessa net. Son avant-bras s'éloigna de son visage et reposa sur sa cuisse. Lentement, un peu trop pour que ça ne soit pas feint pour le côté théâtral du geste – on ne vivait pas avec Peter sans en récupérer quelques manières – il se tourna vers Scott.

« Je pense savoir à quoi on a affaire. »

* * *

 _Fin du vingt-cinquième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de crétins d'ornithorynques déguisés en éléphants ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre vingt-six, Réalité._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 ** _La personne (les personnes) qui trouvera(ront) le nom de la créature concernée avant que son nom soit révélé (dans une paire de chapitres) pourra (pourront) me donner le prompt de son (leur) choix (personnages ; situations générales ; phrases ou mots à caser etc.)_**

 _Skayt_


	26. Réalité

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 - Réalité**

Ils étaient tous installés dans la cuisine de l'appartement. Devant leur petit-déjeuner, devant celui que Peter n'avait pas terminé – bien que les toasts au beurre de cacahuètes se soient volatilisés – ou devant une simple tasse de café et quelques biscuits secs, les loups avaient tous quelque chose sous le nez. L'ambiance était tendue. Robin et Leonard, de manière exceptionnelle, ne se disputaient pas, ne se chamaillaient pas « mais c'est affectueux, Derek, tu ne vas pas nous empêcher de montrer notre affection tout de même » et ne se cherchaient pas des noises pour le seul plaisir d'embêter l'autre. Seul Peter pouvait réussir à les mettre dans cet état.

Alex, à l'instar de ses enfants et ses neveux, se demandait se qui se passait du côté de Peter. Il ne comprenait pas. Quelle mouche avait piqué son beau-frère ? Par quel heureux miracle avait-il accepté, comme ça, sans aucun élément déclencheur connu à ce jour, de recréer un quelconque semblant de lien avec le mari de sa défunte sœur ? Pour qu'il décide, le même jour, d'envoyer Derek voir ailleurs ?

C'était vraiment ça, au fond, qui laissait pantois les loups-garous. Qui les inquiétait. Peter et Derek étaient... Peter et Derek, justement. S'ils n'étaient pas inséparables, ils n'étaient pas loin de l'être. On ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où, plus jeunes, au petit matin, on avait pu retrouver Derek dans la chambre de Peter, son oncle endormi contre lui après avoir passé une nuit affreuse. On ne comptait plus non plus celles où le plus jeune avait préféré rester chez lui plutôt qu'accompagner ses amis à une soirée, afin de ne pas laisser Peter seul à la maison. _Presque_ seul à la maison. Talia et Alex ne laissaient jamais véritablement Peter seul à la maison. Laura ou, dans une moindre mesure, Cora étaient toujours au moins là. Derek plus souvent. Sa sœur aînée lui avait souvent reproché de trop couver Peter, de l'étouffer... force était de constater que ça semblait déranger tout le monde, sauf Derek et Peter, les principaux concernés.

Depuis que Stiles et Peter étaient en couple, encore plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble, ça s'était calmé. Un peu. Pas totalement. En témoignait l'épisode de la matinée, d'ailleurs. On ne changeait pas des années d'habitudes en un claquement de doigts, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient aussi ancrées en eux. Stiles avait eu du mal à s'y faire, à son arrivée.

« C'est moi ou il était pas à la ramasse comme d'hab' ? » Leonard et sa délicatesse habituelle avaient parlé.

Il n'avait pas tort. Tous le savaient ; Alex y compris alors qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec Peter depuis des années. Peter se perdait souvent. L'humain brillant, doué pour les recherches, à l'esprit alerte et aux répliques mordantes avait disparu en même temps que ses parents. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous eu l'impression de le revoir. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Peter avait posé trop de questions dont il aurait dû connaître les réponses.

Sa réaction à la vue de Leonard était récurrente. Quand le loup-garou venait passer quelques jours à Beacon Hills, l'incident avait toujours lieu au moins une fois. Sa question au sujet de Laura était plus rare mais pas plus singulière que ça non plus.

« Derek ? » Leonard insistait. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. « Y se passe quoi, avec lui ? »

L'Alpha ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il se posait la même question de son côté. Il avait beau chercher, aucune explication dotée d'une once de logique ne lui venait. La veille, tout allait bien. La veille, il s'était réveillé quand il avait senti le côté gauche de son matelas s'affaisser, avait esquissé un sourire quand Peter s'était allongé à ses côtés après avoir glissé ses béquilles sous le lit. Il avait remonté la couette jusqu'aux épaules de son oncle au cours de la nuit mais... rien... tout allait bien. Ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où ils avaient dormi et celui où ils s'étaient réveillés lui échappait totalement.

« J'en sais rien. » Admit Derek. Il tapa sur la main de sa sœur qui s'était voulue compatissante. Cora ne se comportait jamais comme ça. Sauf avec Peter. Peter était toujours l'exception, dans leur famille. « J'appellerai Stiles tout à l'heure. Peter devrait commencer les recherches sur les derniers corps retrouvés... j'en profiterai. »

« J'ai jamais pigé comment tu pouvais accepter de laisser Peter se mêler à tout ça. » Souffla Leonard – encore. « Tu devrais vraiment le laisser en-dehors de tout ce merdier. »

Robin hochait la tête. Il partageait cet avis.

« Il en a suffisamment bavé. Il a pas les épaules pour ça. » Assura-t-il. « Le laisser voir les corps, même en photo, c'est pas lui rendre service. Ni sur du long terme, ni sur du court terme. »

« Le materner et l'infantiliser non plus. » Fit remarquer Alex. Il attira quatre paires d'yeux sur sa personne. C'était un résultat fréquent quand on ne partageait pas l'opinion de la masse. « Peter est un des gamins les plus futés que j'ai rencontrés. Il est un peu à l'ouest mais ça n'y change rien. »

« Bien sûr que si. » Siffla Leonard. « Tu sais combien de fois déjà j'ai dû lui réexpliquer que non, je n'étais pas mort ? Il a tout perdu, à commencer par l'esprit. »

Un petit gâteau, entre les doigts de sa main droite, n'avait de cesse de tourner et tourner au lieu de se laisser manger. Alex soupira et secoua la tête, pas convaincu une seconde.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas l'esprit. » Refusa l'aîné du groupe.

Derek baissa les yeux sur les toasts beurrés dans son assiette aux côtés de ses œufs brouillés – qui étaient initialement prévus pour Peter. Il aurait aimé en être aussi sûr que son père. Il avait beau lui reprocher d'avoir su convaincre Talia, Alpha à l'époque, de ne pas mordre Peter... il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif en constatant que son paternel n'avait jamais perdu confiance en son jeune beau-frère. Il avait toujours su, cru, pensé, imaginé que l'humain s'en sortirait ; qu'il saurait survivre à n'importe quelle galère. Il continuait à y croire aujourd'hui. Cora lut en Derek sans mal. Elle alla cogner son épaule contre celle de son grand-frère et, peu sûre, lui sourit.

« N'en demeure pas moins qu'il ne devrait pas voir des photos de cadavres, bon sang ! » Robin recentrait la conversation sur le sujet initial. « Enquêter sur les quelques créatures qui débarquent en ville, lui montrer les scènes de crime, c'est comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! »

« Peter n'a rien perdu à cause de 'quelques créatures'. Ce sont les chasseurs qui lui ont tout pris. »

Alex n'avait pas le discours le plus plébiscité. Il était seul contre tous, ou presque. Non, il était bel et bien seul. Derek et Cora avaient tendance à se ranger du côté de leurs deux cousins. L'Alpha un petit peu moins mais c'était anecdotique. C'était Derek, après tout, qui avait cédé face au regard de chiot que lui avait lancé, un soir, un Peter désireux et décidé à aider un tant soit peu. Derek craquait toujours.

Sa sœur aimait le taquiner à ce propos, l'appelait « Superman » et qualifiait Peter comme sa kryptonite. Leonard et Robin riaient un peu jaune face à cette plaisanterie. Ils craignaient un jour recevoir un appel de Cora qui leur annoncerait que quelqu'un, _quelque chose_ , s'en était pris à Peter pour atteindre Derek.

« Der', t'es vraiment sûr qu'il ne risque rien, à s'en mêler ? Que ce n'est pas mauvais pour lui ? Que ça ne lui fera pas plus de mal que de bien ? »

« Il ne s'occupe d'aucune affaire qui implique de près ou de loin des chasseurs. Celles trop sanglantes, ou autres, il s'en occupe pas non plus. On filtre un peu, Stiles et moi. »

« Et sous quel motif ? » Les yeux plissés, Alex fixait son fils. « Derek ? Tu ne crois pas que Peter peut lui-même savoir si... »

« Non. »

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

o o o

Stiles se hâta de contourner la voiture pour aider Peter à sortir. Sa portière restée grande ouverte n'était pas un problème. Il l'aurait probablement fait de base, déjà, au courant que c'était une mauvaise matinée pour son compagnon... mais savoir que Peter n'était pas Peter et ne connaissait pas avec précision les limites de ce corps, humain et blessé, ne lui laissait vraiment plus d'autres choix.

« Grmpf. Je peux m'en sortir avec ces machins. Je crois avoir compris le truc. »

L'hyperactif sourit. Cet homme n'était pas celui auquel il avait initialement cru avoir affaire, n'était pas non plus celui avec qui il voulait avoir affaire, mais il saurait s'en contenter. Pour l'instant. Il changerait peut-être d'avis, et vite, mais tant pis. Ce Peter-ci semblait avoir un caractère différent. Plus insupportable. Plus trempé. Son esprit plus affûté et ses idées bien arrêtées. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide, et ses grimaces et hésitations chez Derek s'expliquaient. Son esprit était... il était là. Peter était là.

Peter était davantage présent qu'il ne l'avait jamais été alors même qu'il n'était pas là.

« Dans la voiture, tu as pourtant admis avoir du mal avec tes béquilles. » Se moqua Stiles en lui tendant les deux appuis en question.

« Pour monter. » Les fesses au bord du siège, Peter avait du mal à se lancer. Il avait beau dire, il avait peur de tomber. Leonard l'avait rattrapé une fois, Stiles n'avait pas ce genre de réflexes.

« C'est... tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait bizarre de te voir te souvenir de ça. » Avoua le plus jeune. « J'espère que ton Stiles est conscient de la chance qu'il a. »

La mâchoire de Peter se contracta.

« _Mon_ Stiles t'envierait certainement, tu sais. Vous n'êtes pas tombé sur ma bonne version, faut croire. » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Il se releva à ce moment, espérant ainsi couper court à cette conversation qu'il aimerait reporter autant que possible – voire éviter s'il en avait les moyens.

Sa démarche parut fonctionner. Le fils Stilinski n'insista pas. Il cessa de parler pour, plutôt, se contenter d'avancer aux côtés de Peter. Il calquait son allure sur celle de son vis-à-vis sans y prêter attention, habitué.

« Tu verrouilles pas Roscoe ? »

« Tu connais même le nom de ma voiture... » C'était bête mais ça semblait énorme aux yeux de Stiles qui souriait, émerveillé. « Des années que j'essaie de te faire enregistrer 'Roscoe'. C'est pas juste. Je suis jaloux de moi-même. » Il accéléra un peu l'allure afin d'atteindre la porte d'entrée le premier et ouvrir aussi vite que possible. Peter s'en sortait avec les béquilles, il pouvait se permettre de s'éloigner quelques minutes et... visiblement pas. « Merde ! Peter ! »

Peter venait de déraper et était maintenant allongé dans l'herbe. Il avait avancé trop près du bord des dalles. Sa béquille avait été posée à-demi seulement et, quand il s'était appuyé, la chute avait été inévitable pour lui. Ni une, ni deux, réagissant comme si ce n'était pas un tout autre Peter que le sien, Stiles fit demi-tour, laissant le trousseau de clés dans la serrure, pour aller le relever.

Il pestait. Fulminait. Insultait la terre entière, à commencer par les béquilles qu'il considérait responsables de sa chute – bonjour la mauvaise foi, songea Stiles. Ses mains tremblaient et il peinait à refermer ses doigts. Stiles passa un bras de Peter derrière son cou et, comme Derek et lui l'avaient déjà fait plus tôt dans la matinée, l'aida à avancer. Peter s'appuyait un peu plus sur lui que tantôt. Un peu trop. Stiles se garda de le dire.

« Là. Bouge pas. Je vais verrouiller la voiture et récupérer tes béquilles et je suis tout à toi. » Sourit le cadet, passant une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon qu'il venait d'installer dans un fauteuil.

Le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, la tête appuyée dans sa paume de main, Peter ferma les yeux et répondit d'un simple « hmm hmm » distrait. Stiles se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'appeler Scott pour lui dire de passer plus tard – voire pas du tout – mais préféra attendre. Peter avait une piste plutôt sérieuse et il valait mieux la vérifier le plus tôt possible. Si son meilleur ami partageait son avis, d'ici le milieu de l'après-midi, ils pourraient appeler Derek pour le mettre au courant !

S'ils appelaient l'Alpha, Stiles ne lui dirait pas tout. Par exemple, il ne garderait de mentionner que Peter n'était pas Peter ; sauf en cas de force majeure. Derek risquait de mal réagir et, pourquoi pas, de s'en prendre à son oncle qui ne l'était pas réellement. Nope, ce n'était ni une solution, ni une bonne idée.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? T'as pas vraiment eu le temps de manger, chez Derek. » S'enquit Stiles en revenant et claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Peter grimaça. Raz-le-bol de tous ces bons sentiments à la gomme. « Peter ? »

« Je vais mourir. » Marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse. Pas vraiment ce à quoi Stiles s'était attendu.

« Quoi ? »

« Personne ne me cherche, dans mon monde. Ils savent que si je ne souhaite pas être retrouvé, ils ne me retrouveront pas et... » Peter ricana jaune. « Il ne sauront même pas qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent mon corps. Le bon côté, c'est que tu n'auras pas à identifié mon corps. Ton père pourra le faire. »

Peter... ou l'art de lâcher des bombes l'air de rien. Stiles se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le second. Cette affirmation le sidérait. Il était pourtant un gars vachement ouvert sur tout ce qui sonnait comme « impossible » au commun des mortels mais là... quand même... non. Si ?

« Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas être retrouvé ? Je vais m'inquiéter, moi, quand même. » Il leva un sourcil, fronça le nez et secoua un peu la tête. « Non ? »

Ricanement de la part de Peter, pas spécialement convaincu.

« Disons que _soit_ tu dois t'en vouloir d'avoir dit ce que tu as dit et décidé de me laisser de l'espace, le temps que je digère tout ça... _soit_ tu m'en veux d'être parti et attends que je cesse de bouder dans mon coin. » Il connaissait la façon de penser de Stiles, à force. « Dans les deux cas, je suis mort. Encore. »

« Encore ? »

Comment pouvait-on _encore_ être mort ?

« Tu m'as déjà presque tué une fois... et Derek m'a achevé. »

Note pour plus tard, ne pas poser de question à ce Peter. Les réponses étaient plus que perturbantes. Encore une fois, et ça allait franchement finir par devenir une habitude, Stiles haussa bien haut les sourcils. Il le croyait – pourquoi Peter mentirait ? - mais ça lui paraissait tellement énorme. Tout. À commencer par le fait que Peter soit actuellement ici pour raconter sa mort. C'était, ça ne changeait vraiment pas, toujours un peu trop pour Stiles.

« Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques tout ça ce soir, toi. » Marmonna l'hyperactif qui n'avait pas dû recevoir la note qui réclamait que les questions cessent. « Et pourquoi tu crois que... »

« Ces créatures s'en prennent seulement aux humains. Ou à ceux qui ont, un jour, été totalement humains. » Expliqua Peter, s'enfonçant confortablement dans le fauteuil. « Quand bien même devineraient-ils de quelles créatures il en retourne, ce dont je doute, ils ne sauraient pas que le temps presse pour moi. Ils ne savent pas que... » Il tiqua et agita sa main. « Tu sais. »

« Ta sœur a pris vos souvenirs. » Grommela Stiles. Ils en avaient brièvement parlé en route. « Du coup, Derek ne sait pas que tu étais humain. Ils te pensent en sécurité, à ce niveau. » Peter hocha la tête. « Enfin, c'est s'ils comprennent que seuls les humains sont concernés. »

« Trois humains. Le lien sera vite fait. »

« Certes ». Soupira l'autre. « Mais s'ils trouvent quelles sont les créatures responsables de ça, ils agiront au plus vite, non ? Derek doit pas vouloir d'une victime supplémentaire. » Stiles retrouvait espoir. « Bon, ce sera genre, un peu 'surprise, c'est Peter la victime' mais... vaut mieux ça que 'oups, c'est Peter le cadavre'. J'trouve. »

Peter sourit, un chouïa moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? »

« Chez moi, Derek n'est plus Alpha. Seul Scott l'est encore. »

« Scott ? Un Alpha ? Genre... mon Scotty a tué quelqu'un ? »

« Scott n'a jamais rien tué sauf ma patience et votre amitié. » Cracha Peter. Stiles grimaça. Encore une surprise ; et même pas une bonne. « C'est un Véritable Alpha. » Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas l'appellation. « Une grosse guimauve pleine de bons sentiments qui refuse de tuer les méchants mais qui n'hésite pas à t'en foutre sur la tronche aussi souvent que possible. »

OK. Stiles irait lui-même chercher ce qu'était un Véritable Alpha. La définition de Peter lui semblait bien subjective.

« Scott et moi on a divorcé ? »

« Oui et non. » Le pouce de Peter gratta sa tempe. « Vous essayez de divorcer mais vous n'êtes jamais d'accord sur les termes du ne vivez plus ensemble, vous êtes chacun en concubinage avec quelqu'un d'autre mais le divorce n'est pas prononcé. »

Stiles baissa la tête. Ses genoux présentaient un nouvel intérêt insoupçonné jusqu'alors. C'était difficile à avaler, pour lui, visiblement. Peter ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Le fait étant que sa réalité et cette réalité étaient différentes en de nombreux points. L'ex loup-garou était content pour ce Stiles de ne pas avoir à supporter la perte ou le mépris de Scott. Rassuré aussi de savoir que les événements qui avaient provoqué cette rupture n'avaient certainement pas eu lieux. Ou alors que l'autre Scott était suffisamment malin pour comprendre la situation, voir l'ensemble du tableau plutôt que se concentrer sur une infime partie de celui-ci. Dans les deux cas, Stiles était gagnant.

Le ventre de Peter gargouilla de façon peu discrète. Difficile de contrôler ce genre de bruits. Ça eut au moins le mérite de rompre l'inconfortable silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Stiles sourit et, sans un mot, s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose. Peter en profita pour détailler la maison – le séjour, en tout cas, faute de voir le reste pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec celle qu'ils avaient achetée quelques mois plus tôt – et vers laquelle allait sa préférence.

Elle était plus petite. Vraiment plus petite ; comme si elle avait rétréci au lavage après avoir été amputée de son premier étage et de son grenier. La décoration était plus sommaire, presque absente. On se croirait chez Jordan ou Derek ! Les murs blancs, à l'exception de celui qui jouxtait le couloir d'entrée, étaient démunis de tout cadre. Seules quelques plantes par-ci, par-là se mêlaient aux meubles habituels. Les-dits meubles étaient, eux aussi, présents au minimum et bien espacés afin de permettre à Peter de pouvoir se déplacer sans mal.

« On va te retrouver. » Assura Stiles en revenant. Il en profita pour enrouler une écharpe autour du cou de Peter afin de masquer la marque qui l'avait convaincu précédemment. « Derek laissera rien t'arriver. Il s'inquiétera que tu sois parti et te trouvera avant qu'il soit trop tard. »

« Derek et moi, c'est pas comme ici. » Rappela Peter, d'un ton brusque. « Il m'a tué ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il regrette. »

« Non. » Claqua-t-il. « Il ne peut pas. J'ai tué Laura. »

À ces mots, Stiles se figea. Pressé, fébrile, inquiet, et malgré tout conscient que ce Peter avait peu de chance de pouvoir lui faire du mal vu son état, il se recula d'un bon pas, suivi par deux autres. Il shoota par mégarde dans une béquille au moment où il choisissait de quitter le salon pour, plutôt, gagner son bureau. Tout à coup, il n'étais plus du tout sûr de vouloir tout savoir du monde où Peter avait été mordu. Il n'était pas certain non plus de vouloir garder l'homme sous son toit tant que ça ne serait pas le sien. Derek et Cora sauraient s'occuper de Peter. Ils en avaient l'habitude !

o o o

Sans frapper, sans non plus songer à s'annoncer, habitué à ne pas devoir le faire, surtout lorsque sa venue était prévue, on entra. Debout dans l'entrebâillement de la double porte qui séparait le salon du couloir, le loup-garou fraîchement arrivé buga une courte seconde sur la scène face à lui. Il se reprit vite.

« Peter ? » S'alarma un Scott catastrophé. « Stiles n'est pas là ? Il t'a laissé... ça fait longtemps que t'es comme ça ? »

Les genoux au sol, Scott cherchait à déterminer si Peter était blessé ou non. S'il pouvait le relever ou s'il valait mieux appeler une ambulance, ou Derek, ou n'importe qui. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Peter, Scott savait qu'il était un homme mort. Ou loup-garou mort. Tout ce qu'il voulait tant que c'était mort à la fin.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Scott était rassuré de voir Peter ouvrir les yeux et grimacer ; étonné de le voir aussi blasé à sa vue mais n'en pipa mot.

« Je suis tombé. »

« C'est bien. » Souffla le loup. « Enfin non, c'est pas bien, mais... tu t'en souviens, c'est... bien. » L'avantage avec Peter, c'est qu'il était toujours un peu ailleurs et qu'il ne relèverait probablement pas les aberrations que pouvait dire Scott. « Tu veux que je te relève ou... où est Stiles ? »

Peter ne répondit pas. À quoi bon ? Tout ce qu'il dirait à Scott pourrait et sera retenu contre lui et le pousserait à douter. Ou pas. Non. Ici, Peter n'était qu'un humain et Scott un Bêta. Peter était le protégé de Derek, dans cette réalité. Au lieu de penser à ça, ou d'accepter la proposition de Scott, Peter décida d'essayer de se relever. Son menton cogna la moquette l'instant suivant. Le lycan décida d'intervenir. Sans un mot, il aida Peter à se remettre sur ses jambes et le guida jusqu'au canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il préférait redemander.

« Suis tombé. » Grommela encore une fois Peter, qui maudissait ce corps qui ne répondait pas correctement.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Derek ? »

« Vous commencez à me les briser, tous les deux, avec Derek. » Siffla Peter, tuant Scott du regard. « Tomber n'a jamais tué personne. Enfin si mais là n'est pas la question. »

« Peut-être, ouais, mais te laisser tomber... je pense que ça tue. » Scott était sérieux. « Tu sais comment il est, avec toi... »

Stiles arriva dans le salon à ce moment. Il fut surpris de ne plus trouver Peter dans son fauteuil mais sur le canapé, à la place. Surtout que les béquilles, quant à elles, n'avaient pas changé de place. Ah. Si. Il y en avait une qui traînait plus loin du fauteuil.

« Tout va bien ? »

Dans un demi-tour presque parfait, Scott se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Son regard se voila de reproches.

« T'es là depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que je suis rentré. »

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, niveau réponse, songea Scott. Dommage que celles de Peter ne soient pas dites dans l'optique de se moquer de lui. D'après Cora, l'ancien Peter ne se serait pas privé pour se moquer de lui à longueur de temps.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » Supposa Scott. À voir sa tête, Peter comprit que soit leurs disputes étaient occasionnelles, soit le loup-garou n'était pas mis au fait de celles-ci. « Pourquoi tu l'as pas aidé à... »

« T'es tombé ? » S'alarma Stiles en se précipitant vers lui, sa rancœur et ses peurs aux oubliettes. « Tu t'es bien réceptionné ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ? Tu t'es pas cogné ? Tu veux qu'on appelle Melissa ? Scott ! Appelle ta mère. »

Sans attendre, le loup-garou avait déjà sorti son smartphone de la poche de son jean et appelait sa mère. Quelques mots balancés comme ça, des phrases à peine construites, suffirent pour faire venir l'infirmière, de repos ce jour. Scott s'empressa d'en faire part aux deux autres avant de s'éclipser à la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau pour Peter.

« Tiens. »

L'aîné aurait volontiers accepté la boisson fraîche s'il n'avait pas fait office de marionnette géante pour Stiles. L'hyperactif l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, lui tournait et retournait la tête afin de s'assurer qu'il ne saignait pas, qu'il ne s'était pas cogné, qu'aucun bosse était en train de se former.

« Stiles... » Chuchota Peter, sans penser au fait qu'un loup-garou pourrait parfaitement l'entendre, ni se dire que c'était étrange de dire ça. « Je me sens pas bien. »

Stiles passa un bras derrière le dos de son compagnon et l'attira délicatement à lui. Il le laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule et attendit un peu. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Peter sombre, somnole, s'endorme ; Stiles ne saurait trop. Toujours était-il qu'au bout de cinq minutes à peine, Scott était à ses côtés et l'aidait à allonger Peter sur le canapé.

« Tu peux aller ouvrir ? » Demanda l'humain à son meilleur ami. « Ça doit être ta mère. »

C'était bel et bien Melissa McCall qui, contrairement à son fils, venait de sonner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qui venait lui ouvrir. Scott et Stiles étaient vraiment particuliers. À bien des égards, leur relation ressemblait à celle qu'entretenait Peter avec son neveu.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant le couple sur le canapé. « C'est aux urgences que vous devriez l'emmener. »

Peter tourna la tête et la regarda sans la voir.

« Stiles ? Retire-lui son écharpé, s'il-te-plaît. »

Toucher Peter était toujours une opération délicate. On ne savait jamais comment il allait réagir, surtout quand il était ailleurs comme maintenant. S'il ne représentait pas une grosse menace physique, Melissa ne voulait pas l'inquiéter ou le perturber plus que de raison. Elle connaissait suffisamment Peter pour savoir que ça pouvait arriver, même si elle était toujours celle qui s'occupait de lui.

« Nom de dieu... » Souffla Melissa en voyant l'état de son cou.

« Stiles ? » Scott, horrifié, les yeux ronds comme des ballons, interrogeait son meilleur ami du regard. Cette blessure lui disait quelque chose... et pour cause...

* * *

 _Fin du vingt-sixième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de schtroumpfs déguisés en capybaras ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre vingt-sept, Question d'humanité._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 ** _La personne (les personnes) qui trouvera(ront) le nom de la créature concernée avant que son nom soit révélé (dans une paire de chapitres) pourra (pourront) me donner le prompt de son (leur) choix (personnages ; situations générales ; phrases ou mots à caser etc.)_**

 _Skayt_


	27. Question d'humanité

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 - Question d'humanité**

« Je pense savoir à quoi on a affaire. »

Faire réagir le monde alentour n'était pas quelque chose de compliqué. Pas dans le monde de Stiles, en tout cas. Le plus souvent, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche pour obtenir une réaction, peu importe laquelle. Il ne laissait personne indifférent. Il agaçait les gens, les ennuyait, les amusait – qu'il le veuille ou non – mais il y avait toujours quelque chose. Aujourd'hui ne dérogea pas à la règle.

Les deux loups-garous, pourtant familiers à Stiles et ce qui le rendait aussi Stiles, justement, ne manquèrent pas se tourner vers l'humain d'un même homme pour le dévisager. Aurait-il annoncé qu'un météore géant allait percuter la Terre sous quarante jours et annihiler toute forme de vie à la surface que les lycanthropes n'auraient pas réagi autrement. Ou peut-être auraient-ils été un peu plus catastrophés ? Allez savoir...

« Comment tu peux sa- » Commença Scott avant de s'arrêter net. Il sonnait un peu trop vindicatif, là, non ? À en juger les sourcils haussés et le regard entendu de Derek, il l'était, oui. « Ah. »

Le problème avec un « ah », et tout le monde serait d'accord là-dessus, c'est que c'était nettement moins facile à traduire, à comprendre puis à analyser qu'un « comment peux-tu savoir ça, Stiles ? Tu n'as même pas de bestiaire sous la main ». Le fait étant aussi que Stiles parlait couramment le Scott. Moins couramment qu'avant mais il n'avait pas tout perdu. Il lui restait les bases et le vocabulaire.

« Tu te souviens, à la réunion, quand j'ai dit que Peter savait déjà pour les corps et qu'il avait déjà quelques pistes ? » Demanda l'humain qui rongeait son frein. Il voyait que l'Alpha faisait des efforts, il décida donc d'en faire aussi de son côté. « Bah il avait déjà quelques pistes. »

Un téléphone vibrait et sonnait. Derek et Stiles se tournèrent de concert vers Scott qui bataillait avec sa veste pour en sortir l'objet honnis. L'appel s'arrêta avant que le loup-garou ait eut le temps de décrocher. Veste 1 – Scott 0. L'Alpha grimaça quand il reconnut le numéro du cabinet. Deaton devait se demander ce qu'il faisait et s'il comptait revenir. Tant pis. Il le rappellerait plus tard. Alan comprendrait qu'une urgence de meute était plus importante ; que les récents morts retrouvés avaient la primeur. Il se tairait quand il saurait que Derek, Stiles et lui savaient pour Peter. Le vétérinaire-émissaire les féliciterait sans doute et affirmerait qu'il avait toujours su qu'ils comprendraient par eux-même ce qui se passait chez Peter. Quant à savoir si ce serait vrai... ce serait une autre paire de manche.

« Il faut qu'on trouve Peter. »

Stiles tourna, une fois encore, à croire qu'il ne faisait plus que ça, la tête vers Scott qui venait de parler. Son ami avait décidé de le surprendre, aujourd'hui, y avait pas à dire. En plus de se montrer presque gentil et agréable, Scott n'avait pas encore cassé de sucre – ni de chaise, ni rien du tout – sur le dos du Hale absent. Pour un miracle, c'en était un de taille.

« Et comment ? C'est de Peter dont on parle, là. Comment tu penses pouvoir le retrouver ? »

« Debout. » Scott ne lui laissait pas le choix. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus, ne pas laisser le choix aux autres. Avant, Stiles aurait pu trouver ça bien, un Scott un peu plus autoritaire et à l'aise dans son rôle d'Alpha... mais vu les récents événements...

« Quoi ? » Souffla l'humain, perplexe. « Non. »

« Debout. On va chercher Peter. »

« Et je t'ai demandé comment tu comptais t'y prendre. »

Le Bêta présent soupira. Las. Peu importait, au final, la relation qu'entretenaient Stiles et Scott, qu'elle soit au beau fixe ou pas. Qu'ils soient amis ou non, qu'ils s'entendent ou non, le duo était toujours épuisant lorsqu'il était ensemble. Se contredire et se tirer dans les pattes, plus ou moins gentiment, étaient leurs activités préférées. Derek ne dit rien. Ils risqueraient encore de se liguer contre lui. Il préférait se montrer prudent.

« Peter est forcément quelque part. »

« Noon. Jure ! » Se moqua Stiles, les dents serrées.

Scott ne se laissa pas démonter. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas plier l'échine face à Stiles et se taire alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie ; bien qu'il reste décidé à faire amende honorable auprès de Stiles et Peter.

« S'il n'est plus chez vous et qu'il n'est pas chez Derek, il doit être à l'hôtel, non ? » Suggéra l'Alpha. « Ou alors il est parti au Mexique voir Cora... mais je crois pas. »

L'humain ne répondit rien. Les yeux ronds, l'air un peu stupide de l'avis de Derek – avis qu'il garda pour lui – il était en train de se dire qu'il aurait pu penser à ça tout seul, comme le grand garçon qu'il est. Mais non. Non ! À la place, c'était Scott qui y pensait le premier. Incroyable ! Peter allait être tellement déçu en l'apprenant.

« J'ai du mal à voir Peter dormir dans sa voiture, ouais. » Confirma Stiles. « J'ai pas pensé aux hôtels et motels, en plus. Quel crétin ! » Il se tapa le front. Ça aurait dû être les premiers endroits qu'il aurait fallu vérifier, plutôt que la cabane paumée dans la réserve et autres bêtises du genre.

o o o

Deux loups-garous et un humain sont dans une Jeep, dit comme ça, ça ressemblait au début d'une mauvaise blague – aux yeux de l'humain en question, en tout cas. Scott conduisait pendant que Stiles, à la place du mort, cherchait sur son téléphone et lisait les adresses de tous les hôtels et motels de la ville. Derek, à l'arrière, essayait de tempérer les deux amis. Il se sentait obligé de faire l'arbitre. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Mais je t'avais dit de tourner à droite ! »

« Tu m'as dit de tourner à la prochaine à droite. »

« Mais c'était ça, la prochaine à droite, du gland ! » Stiles, désolé, secouait la tête. Il aurait mieux fait de conduire et laisser Derek le guider. Ou l'inverse. Mais confier une mission aussi importante à Scott était insensé, Alpha ou non. « Tuez-moi, j'en peux plus. »

La tempe contre la vitre, son portable dans la main droite, attendant que sa page charge, Stiles était malgré tout content d'avoir Scott et Derek à ses côtés pour chercher Peter. Avec deux loups-garous avec lui, tout semblait devenir plus facile. Ce n'était qu'une illusion mais c'était mieux que de réellement patauger dans la semoule sans rien pouvoir espérer. Et mieux valait galérer à trois que tout seul !

« Ce n'est pas grave, Stiles. » Intervint Derek. « Il y a un autre motel, pas loin. On passera d'abord vérifier celui-là avant de faire demi-tour. »

L'humain hocha la tête et n'accabla pas davantage l'Alpha de reproches aussi futiles qu'inutiles. Il était d'accord pour remettre le motel numéro trois à plus tard et passer directement au numéro quatre. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, après tout. La numérotation avait été arbitraire et non par « probabilité d'y trouver Peter ».

Stiles le fut plus encore lorsque, sur le parking du motel qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés passer voir aussi tôt dans l'après-midi, Stiles reconnut la Chrysler disparue. La plaque d'immatriculation était bonne. Tout était bon. Tout semblait bon. Stiles n'en devenait pas de retrouver Peter grâce à une bonne idée de Scott. Grâce à une idée de Scott, même, pas besoin d'aller plus loin, ça restait étonnant.

On laissa tout juste le temps au conducteur de se garer. À peine la voiture arrêtée, Stiles filait déjà hors de la Jeep pour se précipiter vers l'autre voiture. Il tenait à s'assurer, une bonne fois pour toute, que c'était bien la bonne. Ça avait presque été trop facile !

« Mais c'est une habitude, ma parole... » Grogna Derek, à l'arrière.

« De quoi ? »

« Il m'a déjà fait le coup quand on est allés récupérer Peter. » Expliqua le Bêta. « Tout plaquer et partir comme une fusée. »

Triste et résigné, Scott tenta un sourire, le regard toujours rivé sur le dos de Stiles qui tournait autour du second véhicule. À le voir se comporter de la sorte, on aurait pu croire qu'il prévoyait de la voler. La discrétion n'avait jamais été le fort de Stiles. Et l'idée n'était pas si absurde que ça ; elle commençait à le devenir lorsqu'on se souvenait de quel côté de la loi se trouvait l'humain – et encore, pas tout à fait – et qu'on se rappelait que ce n'était pas son genre – pas aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas.

« Passe mes clés. » Ordonna Stiles, qui venait de revenir en courant. « Scott ! Mes clés ! »

« Hein ? »

« Mes clés. » Il était passablement agacé. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Un mauvais pressentiment commençait à lui tordre le ventre.

Derek, le premier, sentit le changement chez Stiles. L'odeur de l'hyperactif était quelque peu différente de celle qu'elle avait été tantôt. Plus forte. Plus aigre. Il commençait à douter, à s'inquiéter, à s'imaginer le pire alors même que, quelques instants plus tôt, il transpirait l'espoir.

Scott, mais c'était aussi le cas des autres Bêtas de la meute, quoique de façon moins flagrante que pour leur Alpha, ne se fiait pas à son odorat autant qu'il le faudrait. Ils préféraient tous passer à côté de quelque chose plutôt que se risquer à une mauvaise interprétation. Lydia et Mason avaient supposé que c'était, là encore, parce que ces habitudes étaient profondément ancrées en Derek et Peter. Nés loups, ils étaient bien plus en symbiose avec leur loup et les sens de ce dernier. Leurs dernières découvertes tendaient à infirmer cette hypothèse. Peter avait beau ignorer avoir été humain par le passé, ne plus avoir eu aucun souvenir de cette époque... il ne pouvait pas avoir des réflexes de loups de naissance. Ce n'était... pas possible. Avoir grandi entouré de loups-garous pouvait, par contre, avoir joué un rôle.

L'aîné du petit trio, sans mot dire, décida de suivre le fils du shérif. Quelle autre solution que celle-ci pour savoir ce qui clochait aux yeux de l'agent ? Sur le trousseau de clés de Stiles, aux côtés des clés de son casier du commissariat, de la clé de la maison et de ses propres clés de voiture – tant qu'à faire – se trouvait, depuis peu, un double de celles de Peter. L'humain l'avait retrouvé quelques jours plus tôt et s'était dit que savoir où il se trouvait pouvait être utile. Si jamais Peter, un matin, égarait une nouvelle fois les siennes... au moins n'aurait-il aucun raison pour embarquer la Jeep. Aucune autre que celles consistant à embêter son monde.

« Stiles ? » Derek posa une main sur l'épaule de celui qui venait d'ouvrir le coffre. « Stiles ? Tout va bien ? »

« Impec. » Grinça l'autre. Les dents serrées, les poings serrés, on aurait pu se méprendre et penser le contraire. Stiles inspira et, de l'index, désigna ce qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. « Y a sa valise dans le coffre. » Il soupira. « Pourquoi y a sa valise dans le coffre. » Fronça les sourcils. « Il devrait avoir sa valise avec lui. » Stiles secoua la tête. « Dans sa chambre. Pourquoi... » Il soupira de nouveau. « Pourquoi cet abruti doit-il être encore plus doué que moi pour s'attirer des ennuis, tu peux me dire ? »

« Stiles... »

Le parking était pour ainsi dire désert. À l'exception de la Jeep à la peinture défraîchie et la portière passager enfoncée et défoncée, de la Chrysler qui occupait leurs pensées et de deux autres voitures garées, quant à elles, juste à l'entrée du motel... il n'y avait personne. Le motel était un peu plus cher que les autres en ville. Mieux géré mais plus coûteux. Si les différents établissements avaient été classés par « probabilité d'y trouver Peter », celui-ci aurait été en tête de liste.

Stiles se demandait s'il pouvait se risquer à aller voir à l'accueil pour leur demander s'ils avaient vu Peter. Avec un peu de chance, la réponse serait positive et on leur donnerait le numéro de la chambre du loup-garou et...

Bon. D'accord. Avec beaucoup de chance, en fait.

Scott avait devancé les pensées de l'hyperactif – ou presque. Les yeux fermés, concentré, il s'était fixé sur ce que se disaient Stiles et Derek. Sentir les doutes du premier n'était pas compliqué. Pas plus que deviner ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite. Autant leur faire gagner un peu de temps – temps dont ils ne disposaient pas – et d'aller lui-même interroger le réceptionniste au sujet de Peter.

« Quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Peter, Peter donc, est venu y a deux jours. Pas hier soir. » Signala Scott, arrivant à leurs côtés. « Mais la voiture est là depuis hier. »

Hagard, Stiles s'appuya contre elle.

« Peter a disparu. » Souffla-t-il. « C'est ça ? »

Les regards des loups-garous se croisèrent. Leur sourire, plus proche de la grimace, en disait long.

« D'après le mythe du roi Lycaon, être un loup-garou, c'est pas déjà supposé être une malédiction, les gars ? Non parce que là... je crois bien qu'on a maudit le maudit, hein ! C'est pas possible autrement. Comment Peter peut autant attirer les ennuis, c'est... » Un camion qui passait fit sursauter Stiles qui jura entre ses dents. « Où est Peter ? Scott ? Où... »

Mu par une sorte d'entité supérieure invisible à l'œil nu, ou pas supérieure du tout mais quand même invisible, Scott s'approcha de Stiles. Ça ne leur arrivait pas. Ça ne leur arrivait plus. Ça faisait des années que ça avait cessé. L'Alpha n'allait plus conduire derrière la voiture des Stilinski pour essayer de convaincre Stiles de ne pas aller à Eichen House. Stiles n'allait plus chercher à embarquer Scott dans de folles recherches nocturnes – et pour cause. Ils ne se cherchaient plus. Ils se touchaient encore moins. Que Scott aille étreindre Stiles était une réelle surprise, pour Derek. Que Stiles soit aussi réceptif et s'accroche à la veste du loup encore plus.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes pas mais... j'ai... je... tu m'aimes pas non plus, c'vrai, mais... » Sa voix était étouffée par le vêtement de l'Alpha. « Der' et moi on peut pas le perdre »

« On ne va pas le perdre. » Promit Scott. « Je vais appeler les autres pour les prévenir et leur demander de passer à la maison ce soir. Je rentrerai leur expliquer, pendant que Derek et toi chercherez Peter. On s'y mettra tous. » Derek hocha la tête et souriait. Voir Scott prendre les devants et décider de la marche à suivre lui plaisait. Comme quoi, le plus jeune en était capable. « Cet après-midi, on va étudier la créature que Peter soupçonnait être responsable des meurtres. Selon les éléments, on délimitera des zones de recherches prioritaires et... on le retrouvera. D'accord ? »

« Tu peux appeler mon père, aussi ? On aura besoin du plus de monde possible, et... »

« J'appellerai ton père aussi, oui. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Marmonna Stiles. Le front posé sur l'épaule du loup, ses mots se faisaient plus distincts. « Tu nous aimes pas. Tu nous fais pas confiance. Tu nous détestes. »

« Si je vous détestais, je ne serais jamais venu vous aider à déménager. »

Les doigts de Stiles s'accrochèrent aux manches de la veste marron que portait Scott. Il regrettait d'entendre ces mots aujourd'hui. Dans cette situation. Il aurait aimé y avoir droit il y a quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois... quelques années.

« C'est facile de dire ça après coup. »

« C'est facile de dire ça après coup. » Confirma Scott. « Mais on va trouver Peter et... tout ira bien. »

« Jusqu'à ce que plus rien aille. » Ça puait l'amertume. « C'est toujours comme ça que ça finit... par un nouveau problème qui commence. »

o o o

La meute avait été réunie en un temps record. Stiles et Derek s'interrogeaient sur la manière dont Scott s'y était pris. Quel habile stratagème l'Alpha avait-il été trouver pour convaincre tout le monde de venir alors qu'aucune réunion n'était prévue ; il fallait bien laisser le temps à l'équipe de recherche de chercher, justement. Tout le monde était présent. Vraiment tout le monde. Malia, Kira, Liam, Mason et Isaac, ce qui n'était pas plus étonnant que ça. Lydia et Jordan, côte à côte et visiblement en désaccord, l'était davantage, par contre. Christopher c'était, à n'en pas douter, l'œuvre d'Isaac. Quant à John... lui était d'office hors jeu. Stiles avait cru devoir lui-même joindre son paternel pour le sommer de venir. Mais non. Pas besoin. Scott avait su convaincre le shérif en une phrase et dix mots. Ou peut-être un peu plus. Certainement un peu plus. Stiles n'avait pas réellement compté.

« Euh... on attend pas Peter ? » Isaac avait parlé. « Y a pas pu se libérer, c'est ça ? » Isaac aurait mieux fait de se taire. Isaac, mais les autres aussi, le réalisèrent vite. Le Bêta fronça les sourcils et, tour à tour, regardait Stiles, Derek et Scott. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'épaule appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, Parrish regardait tout le petit monde réuni dans le salon de l'Alpha et de la Kitsune. Lydia était toujours à côté de lui. Ils avaient cessé de se disputer et, plutôt, se jetèrent un regard en coin au moment où Isaac posa sa question. Ils venaient de comprendre que Peter ne serait pas de la partie et qu'ils avaient eu plus que raison de se méfier et de craindre la suite des événements.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Voulut savoir Malia, tendue. Comme une bonne partie de la meute, elle avait tendance à se méfier de ce que pourrait faire l'ancien Alpha.

« Il a disparu. »

« Après avoir fait quoi ? » Cette fois c'était à Mason de parler.

Il n'était pas étonnant que ces deux-là soient les premiers à remettre en cause Peter ; à penser qu'il avait – encore – fait quelque chose de moralement répréhensible. Ils avaient soutenu Scott quelques jours plus tôt, après tout, et, contrairement à leur Alpha, n'avaient pas la moindre raison de réviser leur jugement.

« Après s'être garé devant un motel. » Asséna Stiles. Il mettait Malia et Mason au défi d'en dire davantage.

« OK. Je crois que j'ai loupé un truc, là. » Liam se passa une main dans les cheveux et zyeuta discrètement – ce que tout le monde remarqua donc peut-être pas si discret que ça – vers Derek et Stiles. Les deux semblaient vraiment anxieux. Scott aussi. Que le troisième se sente à ce point concerné l'inquiétait. Ça ne pouvait que sentir le roussi.

« Un troisième corps a été retrouvé ce matin. » Jordan et John eurent le même sursaut et froncement de sourcils. Ils étaient ici pour Peter. Ça leur paraissait clair, alors... pourquoi ? « On pense qu'ils ont été drogués avant d'être vidés de leur sang et... ça ressemble au modus operandi d'une créature en particulier. »

« Peter y avait déjà pensé y a quelques jours. Après les premiers corps. » Crut bon d'intervenir Stiles pour apporter quelques menues précisions. Il était tendu et vigilent comme à chaque réunion. Plus. Peter n'était pas là. « C'est pour ça qu'on y est déjà. On est pas encore tout à fait sûrs que c'est bien ça mais... presque. »

Scott corrobora les mots de l'humain d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas été présent lorsque Peter avait émis cette hypothèse – puis le Bêta n'avait plus été présent pour la leur mentionner – mais les recherches qu'ils avaient faites cet après-midi tendaient, en effet, à la confirmer.

L'après-midi durant, les deux lycanthropes, et l'humain qui les accompagnait, avaient épluché les bestiaires, celui des Hale comme des Argent, et internet, la partie émergée de l'iceberg comme celle immergée – et qui donnait des cheveux blancs à Derek. Ils avaient repéré tous les locaux abandonnés de Beacon Hills ; les coins reculés et rarement visités. Les endroits parfaits, donc, pour s'établir, vider quelques malheureux de leur sang pour ensuite disparaître sans laisser de trace. Sans que personne ne les soupçonne d'être passés. À part quelques cadavres laissés derrière pour témoigner, ils auraient été comme invisibles. Invincibles aussi. Difficile de battre ceux que l'on ne voyait pas.

« Vous avez quelque chose de concret ? Déjà ? » S'étonna John. Il avait vraiment cru que ce serait plus long. Peter venait de gagner de nombreux points, sans chercher à le faire, auprès de son beau-père.

« Le point commun des trois victimes, outre le fait d'avoir été vidées de leur sang, d'avoir été droguées et d'être mortes... elles étaient toutes les trois humaines. » Expliqua Scott. « Ça ne nous a pas tout de suite sauté aux yeux mais... »

« Au risque de briser vos espérances... » Intervint Lydia, une main sur la hanche. « Si la créature qui sévit à Beacon Hills s'en prend uniquement aux humains... Peter ne peut pas faire partie des victimes. »

Plusieurs têtes ballottèrent de bas en haut. Ils approuvaient les dires de Lydia.

« Outre le fait que vous êtes tous humains, en plus d'être quelque chose d'autre... » Commença Stiles. Son regard survolait les différents membres de la meute. Il soupira quand il les vit tous suspendus à ses lèvres. « C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. »

« Explique alors. » Isaac. Évidemment. Qui d'autre qu'Isaac pouvait se montrer aussi... Isaac ? Derek excepté. Ils ne s'étaient pas entendus pour rien.

« Ils repèrent la partie humaine en vous. En leurs victimes potentielles. » Stiles reçut une petite dizaine de regards interloqués. « Disons que... » Voilà ! C'est aussi à ça qu'ils auraient dû passer l'après-midi : chercher une manière simple et rapide d'expliquer comment Peter avait pu finir dans les mains d'une créature qui ne s'en prenait qu'aux humains. « Ceux qui naissent surnaturels ont quelque chose que ceux qui le deviennent n'ont pas. Ou inversement, en fait. Plutôt l'inverse, ouais. » Expliqua Stiles, s'aidant de ses mains. L'air ahuri de Liam et Isaac voulait tout dire. « Quand vous n'êtes qu'humain vous n'êtes qu'humain. Quand vous êtes un loup-garou, vous êtes humain ET loup-garou. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Jusque là, rien de trop compliqué pour eux. Ils arrivaient encore à suivre ce que racontait Stiles.

Lorsque Scott avait joint Isaac pour lui demander de passer le plus vite possible chez lui, le loup-garou était en compagnie de Chris. Dans le canapé, les jambes croisées, un sourcil haussé, le chasseur avait demandé à son protégé s'il voulait qu'il l'accompagne. Pour que l'Alpha organise une réunion exceptionnelle, il y avait forcément un soucis.

Chris, debout derrière Isaac, craignait de comprendre. C'était impossible.

« Quand vous êtes humain, vous n'êtes qu'humain... mais vous n'êtes plus _que_ humain quand vous devenez un loup-garou. Vous êtes humain et loup-garou. Sauf qu'une... » Stiles grimaça. C'est là qu'il allait les perdre. « Une partie de vous garde en mémoire que vous avez, un jour, été juste humain. C'est comme quand vous supprimez un truc de votre ordinateur et que vous videz la corbeille ensuite. En vrai, vous le supprimez jamais vraiment. Y a toujours moyen de le récupérer. Ou presque toujours. Mais on parle pas d'informatique, là, donc oubliez. » Bingo. Ils étaient paumés. « Euh... » Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, cherchait ses mots. « C'est... c'est ça que la créature repère et c'est comme ça qu'elle intercepte ses victimes. Qu'elles interceptent car on pense qu'il y en a plusieurs. »

Malia haussa un sourcil. Dans le canapé, à la place habituellement occupée par Peter, et que personne ne songerait à lui piquer s'il avait été présent, la coyote comprenait sans comprendre. Seul Chris releva la tête pour regarder vers le trio, formé de Derek, Stiles et Scott.

« Ne dites pas que... » Le chasseur secoua la tête.

Ils ne répondirent rien.

« Peter est un mordu ? » Chris était à peu près sûr de sa déduction... mais il avait tort. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _Fin du vingt-septième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de limaces volantes ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre vingt-huit, Croisements._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 ** _La personne (les personnes) qui trouvera(ront) le nom de la créature concernée avant que son nom soit révélé (dans une paire de chapitres) pourra (pourront) me donner le prompt de son (leur) choix (personnages ; situations générales ; phrases ou mots à caser etc.)_**

 _Skayt_


	28. Croisements

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Pour les reviews, je m'y mets bientôt (MHTH sera en prio)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 - Croisements**

Leonard était un fouineur. Un « adorable fouineur » qu'il se plaisait à spécifier quand on lui en faisait la remarque mais un fouineur quand même. À l'instar de Peter plus jeune, avant que toute la dynamique du cœur de meute soit revue afin de sied au mieux à Peter, encore traumatisé par les récents événements, Leonard aimait laisser traîner ses oreilles afin d'être toujours au courant de tout, y compris de ce qu'on voulait lui dissimuler. Les dernières années écoulées n'avaient pas eu raison de cette vilaine habitude. Tout au contraire ! C'était elle qui les avait sauvés, Cora et lui, quand on y regardait bien.

C'est avec un naturel désarmant, et un aplomb dans la même veine, qu'il avait donc décidé de, discrètement, suivre l'appel que recevait son cousin. Oh, bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été son intention, au départ. Non. Même pas. Il voulait juste savoir qui dérangeait Derek de si bon matin ; qui diable était susceptible de faire réagir l'Alpha aussi fortement. N'était pas donné à tout le monde le don de faire sauter Derek au bas de sa chaise pour répondre au téléphone. L'attention de Leonard avait cependant été toute happée quand il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de Stiles – le « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? » n'y étant pour rien.

« Peter va bien ? »

Stiles appelait rarement Derek. Le commun des mortels appelait rarement Derek, mais Stiles encore moins. Ces deux-là avaient leur propre mode de communication qui n'incluait rien de trop élaboré. L'Alpha n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec la technologie, et téléphones et ordinateurs ne faisaient pas exception. La seule chose qui pouvait pousser l'hyperactif à contacter le loup-garou, surtout avec sa famille en ville, c'était Peter.

C'était toujours Peter.

« J'en sais rien. » Comme toujours, Derek s'inquiétait de façon irraisonnée et disproportionnée sitôt son oncle était-il concerné. Sa veste en main, son téléphone rapidement glissé dans la poche de son pantalon de survêtement, l'Alpha se fichait de ne pas être habillé et se préparait déjà à partir. « Peter est confus, d'après Stiles, mais Stiles lui-même paraissait confus. »

Personne ne jugea bon rappeler que Peter était toujours un peu confus ; qu'il avait été confus depuis l'instant où il s'était réveillé ce matin ; qu'il l'était depuis qu'il s'était réveillé suite à l'incendie. Ils savaient tous que dire que Peter était confus n'était pas une phrase anodine ; que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on lançait à la légère. Peter était toujours confus et un peu ailleurs, ils s'y étaient fait. C'était de notoriété familiale, à défaut d'être publique. Jamais Stiles n'appellerait Derek s'il ne se passait pas vraiment quelque chose.

Leonard, Bêta de son état, se leva d'un coup brusque. Son tabouret racla le lino de la cuisine et alla percuter le tiroir de couverts, qui avait été mal refermé par le pied de Cora quelques cinq minutes plus tôt. Robin, Cora et Alex restèrent en place.

« T'es... tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Vous pouvez rester là. Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

« C'est ça, ouais. Tu vas me faire croire que tu penseras encore à nous, pauvres loups-garous, une fois près d'un Peter en sale état ? »

Debout dans l'entrée de la cuisine, aux côtés de Leonard qui lui lançait son désormais célèbre regard « tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mon coco, j'ai décidé que je ne te croirai pas donc je ne te croirai pas, sauf si tu me dis que tu es une licorne. Tu es une licorne ? S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu es une licorne » Derek savait que son cousin venait de marquer une paire de points.

« Derek ? »

« Quoi ? » L'Alpha était plus agressif qu'il ne le devrait mais nul ne s'en formalisa. Encore une fois, c'était prévisible avec Peter au centre du problème. « P'pa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? »

« Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller avant d'y aller, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ce n'était pas méchant, ce n'était même pas amusé, mais Cora gloussa. Son père avait raison. Derrière sa suggestion anodine d'apparence, il conseillait à son fils de ne pas se précipiter. De réfléchir avant d'agir, ce qui faisait cruellement défaut à Derek en règle générale. Le lycanthrope se reposait sur Stiles, pour ce faire.

« On devrait surtout tous y aller... une fois que tu auras enfilé un vrai pantalon et un T-shirt, Der'. » Jugea, sans entrain, Cora. « Sauf... sauf toi, p'pa. Je suis pas sûre que Peter soit vraiment prêt à te revoir. »

Le coude sur la table de la cuisine, à côté d'un verre de jus d'orange à moitié vide, le menton posé dans sa paume de main, Robin hocha la tête. Pour lui, ce serait tenter le diable que de remettre Peter face à Alex. Surtout vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait le premier ce matin.

« Vous plaisantez ? Alex vient ! Il a été le seul avec qui Peter a bien réagi, ce matin. »

o o o

Stiles était resté auprès de Peter. Il avait refusé net de s'éloigner, de bouger, même pour laisser davantage de place à l'infirmière. Melissa n'avait pas insisté et examinait, avec un peu trop de précautions, l'oncle de l'Alpha de son fils. Elle expliquait le moindre de ses gestes afin de rassurer le Hale, qui grognait chaque fois. Stiles avait feint ignorer les nombreux regards interrogateurs de son meilleur ami ; fait semblant de ne pas entendre les innombrables questions posées.

« Derek et les autres vont arriver. » Annonça Scott après avoir zyeuté son portable.

« Mince. » Grinça Stiles.

Il aurait préféré éviter de rameuter toute la clique de Hale chez lui. Chez eux. Son récent coup de fil était une mauvaise idée, il aurait pu s'en douter. À la base, il voulait simplement faire venir l'Alpha. Un Derek inquiet était bien assez.

Derek avait beau être le pire et le plus excessif du groupe, Cora, Leonard et Robin n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux. Même en connaissant en long, en large et en travers l'histoire de la famille Hale, Stiles avait encore du mal à comprendre comment ils pouvaient se montrer aussi étouffant avec Peter. Scott dirait que c'était instinctif chez les loups, de protéger le plus faible. Stiles n'en était pas convaincu. Chez Derek, ça ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la culpabilité.

« Alex ? » Sollicita Peter. La tête sur les genoux de Stiles, il écoutait, distrait, ce qui se disait alentours. Pour ce qu'il avait compris, c'était normal de sa part. Personne ne s'en étonnerait.

« Alex vient aussi ? »

La bouche du Bêta forma une simple ligne. Le regard de Melissa fut happé, pour la énième fois, par le cou de Peter. Cette blessure l'inquiétait beaucoup. Scott aussi paraissait perturbé par cette dernière. Seuls Stiles et Peter n'y prêtaient pas plus attention que ça. Si, pour le second, ça s'expliquait et n'avait rien d'étonnant ; ça l'était pour le premier.

« Alex ? »

« Le père de Derek. »

« Euh... » Il se gratta la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui ? Cora lui avait simplement envoyé 'on arrive dans quelques minutes. Essaie de maintenir l'attention de Peter', rien de bien précis. « Celui que Peter refuse de voir, c'ça ? »

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur Peter. Il semblait tellement heureux de voir Alex, tantôt.

« Pousse-toi, Rob'. » Grogna Leonard. Juste derrière Derek, qui était entré sans attendre d'y être convié – habitude de loups-garous – les deux cousins retrouvaient leurs vieilles habitudes et se chamaillaient. Ça arracha un sourire à Peter. « Peter ! Robin y m'embête ! »

« Même pas vrai, espèce de troll ! »

L'hyperactif ne connaissait pas spécialement Leonard ou Robin. Il savait les différencier – encore heureux, pour le peu qu'ils se ressemblaient –, leur profession et... c'était à peu près tout. Il les rencontrait deux-trois fois l'an et, le plus souvent, les laissait profiter de la présence de Peter plus qu'il n'essayait de sympathiser avec eux. Les cousins avaient le chic pour se disputer pour un rien, sans qu'on puisse pour autant douter de leur attachement.

« Il va bien ? » Derek s'était immédiatement tourné vers Melissa, inquiet.

« C'est Peter. » Chuchota l'infirmière. Pour elle aussi, ces deux mots étaient supposés tout dire. « il est un peu ailleurs mais... de là à dire que c'est la chute qui a provoqué ça, je ne sais pas. » Elle sourit quand elle entendit Peter grogner et ronchonner. Leonard, Robin et Cora s'en étonnèrent – ce qui eut le mérite de faire cesser la dispute des deux premiers. « Ce qui m'inquiète, en revanche, c'est son cou. »

« Son cou ? »

« Son cou. »

Trop nombreux dans le salon pour ne pas s'y trouver à l'étroit et se marcher dessus, Alex dut jouer des coudes pour pouvoir approcher du canapé. Cora et Robin, associés d'une matinée, faisaient leur possible pour l'en empêcher. Peter et Alex ? Ça n'existait plus. L'humain avait cessé de faire confiance à son beau-frère depuis trop longtemps pour que ces années soient ainsi balayées. Adolescent, Peter avait réduit à peau de chagrin leurs échanges, minimisés leurs conversations et fuyait la pièce où il était dès lors que Alex et lui étaient seuls à y rester. Après l'incendie, il s'était montré plus radical encore. Il avait été hors de question, pour lui, de voir le loup-garou dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Convaincre le personnel de ne pas le laisser entrer n'avait pas été compliqué. Ce que Peter voulait, Peter savait l'obtenir.

« Peter ? » Appela doucement le lycanthrope afin d'attirer l'attention du frère de sa défunte épouse. Il hésitait à poser, ou non, une main sur l'épaule de celui qu'il verrait toujours comme son quatrième gamin. À défaut d'oser, il la posa sur le bord du canapé. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Nauséeux. »

Stiles détaillait Alex sans aucun scrupule, et sans tâcher non plus de se faire discret. Filiforme, l'homme ne ressemblait en rien à ses enfants. Ses traits étaient moins durs que ceux de Cora ; moins marqués que ceux de Derek. Ses yeux bleus contrastaient face aux regards verts et marron de ses enfants. Il avait dû passer sa vie à sourire, à une autre époque. Avant que la famille de sa femme soit décimée, avant de perdre Peter et Laura. À présent, comme pour le reste du clan Hale – dont il ne faisait pas partie à proprement parler et encore moins avec le rejet de Peter – il était marqué par les années et les épreuves traversées.

L'humain était reconnaissant vis-à-vis du loup-garou. Il était le seul du groupe à avoir spontanément pensé à venir demander à Peter comment il se sentait, plutôt que de se précipiter sur Melissa, ou n'importe qui, pour s'enquérir de son état. Peter était encore, aux dernières nouvelles, le plus à-même de savoir comment il se sentait. Non ?

« Tu veux aller t'allonger un peu ? »

« Je suis allongé. » Fit remarquer Peter.

« Dans la chambre, j'entends. » Sourit Alex. « Va t'en te reposer avec autant de monde autour. » Il se redressa un peu. » Et des andouilles, par-dessus le marché, qui seraient priées de baisser d'un ton, merci. »

L'hyperactif se mit à sourire. À voir le visage détendu – beaucoup plus qu'avant l'arrivée d'Alex – du faux Peter, Stiles s'imaginait mener une nouvelle et laborieuse bataille contre le sien, de Peter. Lui faire entendre raison serait une quête en douze étapes, minimum, plus difficile à mener à bien des égards que celle du Graal. Essayer de le convaincre de laisser une chance à Alex ne serait pas mince affaire mais Stiles pouvait réussir. Il avait des arguments. Il aurait des arguments, surtout, une fois que Peter-pas-Peter lui aurait raconté son monde plus en détail. Qu'Alex ait su faire changer d'avis Talia n'était pas forcément un mal.

« Nom de Dieu, Peter ! » S'écria le Bêta. Il fit sursauter Stiles, grogner Peter, se retourner Derek. Il n'en avait cure. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Hmm... ouais. C'est... pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. » Marmonna Peter.

Alex ne l'écoutait pas – ou tellement distraitement qu'on dirait qu'il n'en faisait rien, ce qui revenait au même. Il incita Peter, qui grogna, mécontent, à tourner la tête pour mieux voir la marque dans son cou. Suite à l'éclat de son père, Derek s'était approché du canapé. Il vit, à son tour, la grosse trace rouge qui n'avait pas remarqué précédemment. Comment avait-il pu la manquer ? C'était de Peter dont il était question, là !

Exit les questions du genre « Pourquoi Peter acceptait-il aussi soudainement de renouer contact avec Alex ? » et les « Pourquoi Peter agissait-il aussi étrangement avec lui, et avec les autres aussi, en fait ? ». Oui, Peter était au centre des interrogations et inquiétudes de Derek, ce qui ne changeait pas par rapport à d'habitude. À la place, l'Alpha se morigénait d'avoir manqué ça. « Vous vous souvenez des meurtres ? » Demanda Stiles. Sa question était davantage posée pour la forme que dans l'attente réelle d'une réponse. Évidemment qu'ils se souvenaient ! Le grognement agacé de Derek confirma ce fait. Tous se rappelaient et aimeraient qu'il fasse moins traîner ses explications. « Ça, c'est le plus gros indice que nous ayons pour le moment. »

« Quoi ? » Leonard avait crié. Bien sûr qu'il avait crié. Quand ce n'était pas Derek qui sur-réagissait et se comportait en véritable papa poule, c'était Leonard. Robin et Cora savaient se tempérer, eux. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Peter ? »

Après avoir poussé son cousin et l'étrange bonhomme à la mâchoire de travers – Scott apparemment mais il se fichait pas mal qu'il s'appelle Pierre, Paul ou Jacques – Leonard contourna, à son tour, le canapé. Plus bourrin dans ses gestes, ce qui contrastait avec ceux qu'avaient Alex, ou même ceux que Leonard lui-même avait pu avoir plus tôt dans la matinée, il examina Peter sous toutes les coutures.

« Explique, Stiles. » Derek n'avait pas bougé mais, de là où il était, il avait déjà une vue parfaite. Bon, il se serait quand même bien approché, il l'admettait à regret, sauf que son oncle, pour une raison qui leur échappait à tous, lui préférait Alex.

« Hmm. »

Stiles et Peter se regardèrent. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne voyaient pas de quelle manière ils pouvaient expliquer la situation au reste du clan Hale, ainsi qu'aux deux McCall qui traînaient dans les parages. Ce n'était pas comme si « _ton oncle n'est pas ton oncle. Il vient d'une espèce de monde/réalité/truc parallèle. Là-bas, il est un loup-garou parce qu'Alex n'a jamais su convaincre ta mère de ne pas mordre son frère... mais ça ne l'a quand même pas empêché de se faire capturer par une créature qui s'en prend qu'aux humains. Vous, les Hale, vous avez vraiment un karma de merde_ » était le genre de nouvelles faciles à annoncer. Surtout à un loup-garou Alpha aux petits soins pour son humain d'oncle.

« Ils s'en prennent aux humains. » Commença à expliquer Peter. Celui sur qui il était allongé soupira. OK... donc, en gros, on sautait toute la partie 'explications impossibles' pour faciliter les choses au maximum. Bonne idée, ouais.

« Ils les vident de leur sang. » Les sourcils froncés, Scott venait de dire à voix haute de ce que tous – ou presque – pensaient tout bas. « Comment Peter... »

« On me vide de mon sang ailleurs. »

Le silence qui suivit fut presque comique tant il fut général. Presque. Il ne l'était pas. Scott, Alex, Robin, Leonard, Derek et Cora étaient perdus. Stiles et Peter se demandaient encore, chacun de leur côté, comment éclairer les autres sans davantage les perdre. Melissa se mordillait la lèvre et réfléchissait. La lycanthropie de son fils avait vraiment eu d'énormes répercussions dans sa vie à elle.

« Non, Peter. » Souffla Leonard, désolé. « Tu es ici. On ne te vide pas de ton sang ailleurs, mon grand. »

Sourcils froncés, une idée derrière la tête, Alex, du bout des doigts, effleura la marque rouge qui échauffait tous les esprits ; et ce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Peter grimaça un peu au toucher. Froid. Pas mal. Froid. La sensation n'était pas agréable, d'autant plus qu'elle ne lui était pas familière. Il ferma les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas Peter. »

« Mais tais-toi. » S'agaça Leonard. « Raconte pas n'importe quoi. »

« Non, Leo. Ce n'est pas Peter. » Insista le Bêta de Satomi. « C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté ma présence, cherché mon contact, fuit celui de Derek, eu du mal avec ses béquilles. » Il leva les yeux vers les deux humains. Il pouvait y voir la confirmation de ses craintes.

Le couple avait deux réactions diamétralement opposées.

D'un côté il y avait Peter. Peter qui était à peine étonné qu'Alex ait aussi rapidement deviné ce qui se passait. Dans son monde aussi, à une époque aujourd'hui révolue et oubliée, Alex comprenait rapidement ce qui se passait et quelles douces et agréables créatures venaient perturber la tranquillité toute relative de Beacon Hills. Même si, Peter voulait bien l'admettre, _ce_ genre de nouvelle était un cran au-dessus du « oh, fichtre, ce sont des sorcières-gnomes qui nous attaquent ».

De l'autre, Stiles. Il était, quant à lui, plutôt en train de se demander comment un mec – aussi loup-garou soit-il – pouvait aussi rapidement comprendre ce genre de chose tout seul. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Sérieux ? Qui pouvait trouver ce genre d'annonce logique ? Surtout que... ce n'était pas comme si Alex avait beaucoup eu l'occasion de côtoyer Peter ces dernières années. Les dissemblances entre les deux Peter n'auraient pas dû être aussi flagrantes pour lui.

« Dans ton... toi et moi, nous sommes encore proches ? » Alex était plein d'espoir. La perspective d'une telle réalité l'enchantait. Peut-être que rien était perdu, ici, entre Peter et lui.

« Non. » Cruelle douche froide que celle qu'il venait de recevoir. « Tu es parti quand Tali' m'a mordu. »

« Pardon ? »

« T'es parti. » Répéta Peter, sans le moindre état d'âme. « T'es parti. »

« Euh, je comprends plus rien, là, je crois. » Admit Robin. « Ce Peter n'est pas notre bon Peter, ça, OK, j'ai compris, même si je vois pas du tout comment c'est possible mais... »

« On s'occupera de ça après. » Décida Cora. Puisque son frère ne semblait pas décidé à reprendre les choses en main, c'était à elle de s'y coller. Parce que c'est sûr que rester le cul par terre suite à cette révélation qu'il n'avait pas vu venir – en même temps... normal – ça allait aider à avancer. « Quelle créature peut faire ça ? »

o o o

« Peter est un mordu ? »

Le vieux chasseur était au moins aussi choqué que l'avaient précédemment été Derek, Scott et Stiles. Pareil aux trois autres, il avait de la misère à s'imaginer Peter, tel qu'il le connaissait aujourd'hui – et tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu – comme autre chose qu'un loup-garou. Le disparu était l'archétype de ce qu'était un lycanthrope de naissance – ou toute autre espèce de thérianthrope. Convaincu de sa supériorité ; se basant presque intégralement sur ses sens lupins ; plus proche de sa partie loup que n'importe quel autre mordu... qu'il en fût un frôlait l'absurde.

« Quoi ! » Cria Isaac.

Ce fut ensuite un véritable capharnaüm. Plus personne ne s'écoutait. Ils passaient leur temps à se couper la parole, à se dire de se taire voire à hausser le ton pour être seul à se faire entendre. Chacun y allait de son mot à dire. Tous avaient une remarque à faire, une objection à formuler. C'était, pour eux, et ils étaient tous anormalement d'accord sur le présent point, une mauvaise plaisanterie. Forcément. Un nouveau coup foireux de la part du Bêta absent. Avec, peut-être, la complicité de Stiles ou d Derek.

« Un humain. » John s'était approché de son fils. Mains dans les poches, l'air de rien, il venait lui demander confirmation.

« Ouais. » Chuchota le plus jeune. « J'ai merdé grave, là, je crois. »

« Ça va s'arranger, entre vous, fiston. » Assura le shérif, passant un bras autour des épaules de Stiles et l'amenant rapidement contre lui. « S'il n'est pas revenu hier soir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il t'en voulait toujours. Et, de toute façon, je doute que tu te débarrasses aussi facilement de lui. »

« Papa... »

« Quoi ? C'est un emmerdeur-né. Il te supporte depuis des années et, surtout... s'il est resté alors que je l'ai menacé de lui tirer dessus, à bout portant, à plusieurs reprises, avec les balles bourrées d'aconit que tu m'avais fournies... il ne t'en voudra pas pour ça. »

« Tu as fait quoi ! »

« J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que mon fils ne fricote pas avec un loup-garou sociopathe et ex-tueur en série. »

Sidéré, il secouait la tête.

« Fricoter ? Mais qui dit encore _fricoter_ de nos jours, papa ? » Grimaça Stiles. « Faudrait vraiment, mais vraiment, que tu te mettes à jour. »

« Mes balles sont valables pour toi aussi. »

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, John avait ôté un sacré poids de sur les épaules de son fils unique. En quelques mots, il avait fait disparaître ses craintes qui le bouffaient de l'intérieur. Elles allaient revenir, pour sûr, mais le plus tard serait le mieux.

« Derek. » Comme John, Chris avait choisi de fuir la mêlée qui hurlait au milieu du salon pour, à la place, s'approcher du Hale sur la réserve. « C'est vrai ? Peter est un mordu ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? » Le chasseur ne comprenait pas. « Pourquoi ne jamais nous en avoir parlé ? » Il secoua la tête. « Ça pouvait... ça pouvait expliquer une bonne partie de son comportement. »

« C'est nouveau pour tout le monde. »

Peu à peu, et heureusement, les esprits se calmaient. On allait ou voir Derek, ou voir Stiles, ou voir Scott pour avoir de plus amples informations. Parrish avait opté pour le Bêta, lui aussi.

« Il se souvient grâce à ses cauchemars. C'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai supposé que c'était le choc post-traumatique mais... » Il se fit songeur. « Pour que des souvenirs _réels_ et bloqués, je suppose, reviennent... il doit y avoir un dénominateur commun. »

John faisait rarement acte de présence aux réunions mais quand il s'y mettait, ce n'était pas à moitié. Qu'il soit plus proche du trio de chercheurs que des autres s'expliquait aisément.

« Les chasseurs qui l'ont kidnappé la dernière fois... ce sont ceux qui ont tué ses parents. » Liam aussi avait choisi son groupe. Il était rassuré de savoir que toute la meute était enfin au courant de tout et de ne plus avoir à se taire.

Derek hocha la tête. Ça aussi, il le savait. Peter lui avait dit. Il avait l'impression qu'il était celui à qui son oncle s'était le plus ouvert ; que Stiles pouvait toujours aller se rhabiller pour savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'étrange cervelle de piaf de son compagnon.

Plusieurs membres de la meute- lui, Jordan,Liam – avaient en leur possession des éléments d'une grande importance une fois associés. C'était comme un puzzle. Un casse-tête qui permettrait de reconstituait le passé de Peter ; passé sur lequel ils s'étaient tous fourvoyés des années durant, Peter le premier.

« Des chasseurs ont tué mes grands-parents et ont laissé Peter pour mort, oui. »

Chris secoua la tête.

« Non. Pas si Peter était humain. Ils ne l'auraient jamais touché. »

« Chris, ton père a enlevé et cogné Stiles... qui est humain, aux dernières nouvelles. »

Le Argent roula des yeux. Merci pour lui, il se souvenait parfaitement des folies commises par son paternel. Il essayait encore de les racheter aujourd'hui, bon sang !

« Justement. » Argua-t-il cependant. « _Enlevé_. Il a enlevé Stiles pour le faire parler. Ça... ça, ça ressemble déjà plus à ce que feraient des chasseurs. »

« Vous devez tellement faire honte à la profession, en fait. » Remarqua Liam.

Les autres l'ignorèrent.

« Déjà-vu. » Parrish avait sursauté. Sa tête s'était redressée d'un coup, surprenant ses voisins – garous comme humains. « C'est le déjà-vu qui a débloqué ses souvenirs. Si les chasseurs qui l'ont capturé il y a quelques semaines sont ceux qui l'ont kidnappé quand il était ado et humain.. ça a dû faire tilt pour lui. Enfin... pour ses souvenirs qui lui sont revenus peu à peu, en tout cas. »

Le visage de l'ancien Alpha se ferma. Ses yeux aussi. Il essayait de se remettre les événements du mois dernier. Essayait de revoir comment ça s'était déroulé. De se souvenir de ses impressions. Déjà-vu, déjà vécu.

« Peter m'a protégé. Ce soir-là. J'aurais dû être tué, normalement. » Chris, pas au courant de ce détail, siffla d'étonnement. La relation entre l'oncle et le neveu s'était à ce point améliorée pour que Peter, toujours le premier à se mettre à l'abri, prenne une balle pour Derek ? « J'ai... j'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait mais. » Le Bêta haussa les épaules. « J'ai mis ça sur le compte qu'on l'avait, plus ou moins, abandonné après l'incendie... d'après ses dires. »

« Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il s'est déjà pris une balle pour toi ? » Murmura Liam. « Quand ? »

« Quand il était humain. » Termina Chris. « Derek. Si tout ce qu'on est en train de dire est vrai... tu as conscience, j'espère, qu'il va être difficile de ramener Peter ? » S'inquiéta le chasseur. « Il ne voudra pas revenir. Il ne voudra pas retourner au milieu d'une meute en laquelle il n'a pas confiance et qui n'a pas davantage confiance en lui. »

« Peter n'est pas parti. » Claqua Derek. « C'est la créature. C'est ce qu'on essaie de dire depuis tout à l'heure. Elle s'en est prise à Peter car il a été humain. »

« J'ai compris, Derek. » Assura le Argent. « Mais une fois qu'il sera de retour... il faudra garder ça en tête. Peter. Ne voudra pas. Rester. »

Derek hocha la tête. Soit. Le chasseur avait peut-être raison. Il avait assurément raison. Il se pencherait toutefois sur ce problème plus tard. Quand Peter sera justement de retour parmi eux.

« On a passé l'après-midi à quadriller différentes zones. Il faudrait qu'on aille les vérifier au plus vite avant que... »

« Avant que Peter soit vidé de son sang et laissé pour mort dans un jardin public. » Termina Jordan. « Vous soupçonnez quoi ? Comment on la tue ? Elle a des pouvoirs psychiques ? Une force flippante ? Une rapidité hors norme ? Quelque chose dont on devrait se méfier ? »

« Un Djinn ». Derek répondit, même s'il doutait que le nom seul de la créature soit utile.

« Comme dans Supernatural ? »

Réaction à laquelle le loup-garou ne s'était pas attendu.

* * *

 _Fin du vingt-huitième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de limaces volantes ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre vingt-neuf, Diviser pour mieux sauver._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	29. Diviser pour mieux sauver

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Pour les reviews, je m'y mets bientôt (MHTH sera en prio)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 - Diviser pour mieux sauver**

Une fois calmée, et mise au parfum des derniers événements et éléments découverts, la meute avait décidé de se scinder en deux. Séparés, ils auraient plus vite fait de vérifier les différents lieux repérés par Scott, Stiles et Derek plus tôt dans la journée. Ils étaient aussi plus vulnérables. Le fiasco de la fois passée, avec les deux Hale, en était un triste exemple.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient – beaucoup – plus d'expérience avec les problèmes surnaturels par rapport à quelques années plus tôt ; pas parce que les Hale étaient des loups de naissance – ce qui n'était même plus le cas, en plus – et plus capables de contrôler leurs sens, qu'ils devaient se penser insubmersibles. Si, on pouvait s'en prendre à eux. Ils pouvaient se retrouver à terre, blessés. Les choses pouvaient, en un rien de temps, très mal tourner. Exit, donc, les habituels binômes. Les groupes étaient plus conséquents, plus forts.

Stiles, Derek, Jordan, John, Lydia et Malia d'un côté. Scott, Liam, Christopher, Isaac, Kira, Mason de l'autre. Les faiblesses des uns étaient palliées par les forces des autres. L'humanité des Stilinski n'était en elle-même pas un frein. Les deux avaient des atouts non négligeables dans leur manche et étaient prêts à s'en servir. De toute façon, faire en sorte que Stiles accepte de rester en arrière et ne pas se mêler aux recherches était peine perdue. Idem pour John, malgré l'amour qu'il pouvait vouer à Peter. Ces batailles étaient des batailles qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être menées.

« Parrish, Derek, Lydia, vous faites le tour du bâtiment. » souffla le shérif. De l'index, il leur indiqua la direction concernée. « Malia, Stiles, on rentre par-là. »

« Je préférerais autant rester avec Stiles. » Refusa Derek. « Malia peut y aller à ma... »

Un regard noir du shérif fit taire le loup-garou. Stiles nota ce détail dans un coin de sa mémoire ; pas trop reculé, le coin, tant qu'à faire. Après tout, il était toujours bon de savoir que son père était capable de faire taire Derek. Peut-être pouvait-il renouveler cet exploit avec Peter ! Non. Peu probable. N'était pas né celui qui saurait couper la chique à cet enquiquineur-né. Pas quand il allait bien, en tout cas.

« Nous sommes d'accord. » Trancha John. « Allez. »

La bouche entrouverte, un sourire un peu béat aux lèvres – ce qui dénotait franchement avec celui, plus forcé, qu'il arborait depuis bientôt deux jours – Stiles se disait qu'il inviterait plus souvent son vieux père aux réunions de meute. Celui-ci savait s'y prendre avec Derek et Scott, pourquoi pas avec les autres ?

o o o

À quelques petits kilomètres d'eux, le groupe qui accompagnait le Véritable Alpha était aussi en train de répartir rôles, directions et directives. C'était Chris qui, comme John, avait pris les commandes. Le chasseur avait choisi d'envoyer Scott, Liam et Kira vérifier que tout était clean alentours pendant qu'Isaac et lui entraient et que Mason faisait le guet à l'extérieur. Hors de question de mettre la vie de l'humain en danger. Il n'était pas Stiles ou John et n'avait pas le bagage nécessaire pour les suivre, quoiqu'il en dise, quoiqu'il en pense. Les Stilinski savaient, eux, se servir d'une arme à feu et, surtout, savaient viser et tirer. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il entraîne Mason, à l'occasion.

« On aurait pas dû laisser Mason seul à l'extérieur. » Grommela Isaac. Ce gosse avait vraiment passé trop de temps auprès de Derek. Beaucoup. Trop. De. Temps. Les Hale avaient tendances à déteindre sur ceux qui les supportaient trop longtemps.

« Tu peux le rejoindre, si tu veux. » Le chasseur souriait. « Je préférerais, même. Les risques sont moindres, dehors. »

Parfois, comme à ce moment-là, ça le prenait. Isaac ne savait pas trop pourquoi, et ne cherchait pas à ce que ça change, mais Chris admettait qu'il tenait à lui. Il ne le disait jamais de manière explicite mais ses sous-entendus étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche et aussi subtils que ceux de Scott – c'était dire !

« Et te laisser seul ? » Le Bêta haussa un sourcil. » Pour rappel, ils s'en prennent aux humains. Tu es tout à fait leur genre. »

« Les Djinns s'en prennent à ceux qui sont ou ont été humains. Tu es tout à fait leur genre aussi, Isaac. »

Un point pour lui.

o o o

Alex, régulièrement interrompu par Peter qui souhaitait ajouter quelques éléments à ce que le loup-garou expliquait aux autres, tâcha de dire tout ce qu'il connaissait des Djinns. Autant dire... pas grand-chose. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que son beau-frère le coupait aussi souvent. Scott était allé chercher la tablette sur laquelle les différents bestiaires étaient, et ce afin d'aller chercher directement à la source les informations nécessaires. Ce n'était pas fameux.

« On peut rien faire. » Grimaça McCall, après avoir lu en diagonale les informations que les Hale avaient sur ces créatures, puis celles des Argent. Dans les deux cas, c'était pas ça. « Peter a été attrapé dans son monde d'origine. Pas ici. Il doit être sauvé dans son monde d'origine. »

Les bras croisés, mâchoire serrée, Derek ne quittait pas du regard celui qui n'était pas son oncle, bien qu'il lui ressemblait presque en tout point – au niveau physique, en tout cas. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué la différence. Son père, qui n'avait plus approché Peter depuis des années, n'avait eu aucun mal à le comprendre !

« Et comment on récupère le nôtre ? » Demanda l'Alpha. « Parce que c'est ça, quand même, qui nous intéresse. »

« Non. » Marmonna Peter. « Vous avez, ici aussi, des Djinns qui s'en prennent à la population. Me récupérer est anecdotique. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Leonard grimaçait. « Entre la vie de parfaits inconnus et la tienne, le choix est très vite fait. »

Peter roula des yeux. De mieux en mieux. C'était de mieux en mieux ! Plus il restait là, au milieu de cette famille qui était autant de la sienne que lui de la leur, plus il craignait perdre la tête. On avait pas idée d'être aussi... ça – comprendre gentils, prévenants, attentionnés, niais, Scott McCall. Peter décida de foudroyer le-dit McCall du regard, juste pour la forme et parce qu'ici personne ne s'en insurgerait et penserait qu'il espérait de nouveau tuer l'Alpha. De nouveau ! Comme s'il avait un jour réussi. Les seules fois où Scott était mort, ce n'était pas de son fait. Nul n'est plus doué que Scott pour tuer Scott.

Rien de ce qui se passait ici ne pouvait être réel. Même dans une réalité parallèle à la sienne, ça ne pouvait pas. Cette famille Hale était trop différente de celle dont il avait souvenir et connaissance – non mais vous avez vu Derek ? Peter voulait bien changer l'histoire – autant de fois que nécessaire – mais pas les caractères. Surtout pas les caractères. Le pire restant Derek. Avait-on jamais vu pire Derek que celui auquel il avait présentement affaire ? Bon dieu non !

« Je pense qu'on récupérera notre Peter quand les autres nous auront retrouvé Peter. » Avança Stiles. Alex hocha la tête, partageant son avis.

« C'est la phrase la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendue. » Marmonna Robin. « Et je suis un loup-garou de naissance ayant grandi avec Peter et Laura. »

« Et s'ils ne retrouvent pas leur Peter à temps ? Si leur Peter meurt avant que... » Murmura Cora. Peter déglutit. Ces craintes étaient aussi les siennes. « Est-ce qu'on garde leur Peter à la place du nôtre ? Est-ce qu'on récupère notre Peter malgré tout ? Est-ce qu'on perd les deux Peter ? »

« Est-ce que vous existez ? » Termina celui qui n'était plus un loup-garou. Stiles, sur qui il était toujours allongé, se tendit. « Tout ça n'est peut-être qu'une illusion. On a jamais pu déterminer si les Djinns étaient capables d'envoyer leurs victimes dans une réalité différente ou s'ils créaient simplement un... rêve. »

« Si c'est un rêve que t'es en train de faire, permets-moi de te dire qu'il est joliment tordu et que je suis bien content de ne pas être dans ta tête. » Ricana Leonard. Il s'était éloigné de Peter pour, plutôt, se mettre en tailleur près du canapé, le dos contre la table basse. « Ouais. Si y a bien une tête où je voudrais pas être, c'est la tienne. »

« Si c'est un rêve, tu es dans ma tête, Leonard. »

Le loup-garou grimaça. Touché. Touché-coulé, même ! Leonard se pencha vers l'avant, posa son coude sur son genou et son menton dans sa paume de main. Il fixait Peter qui en faisait de même de son côté. Qu'il était étrange de voir l'humain aussi alerte ! Le lycan avait beau savoir comment tout ça pouvait se réaliser ; savoir que, d'ici peu, ils retrouveraient leur Peter à côté de ses pompes les trois-quarts du temps... ça demeurait étrange.

o o o

Le hangar en face duquel ils se trouvaient, et que les trois autres contournaient, les plus discrets possibles, était comme les autres. Exactement. Comme. Les. Autres. Au point que, s'ils avaient à contacter le reste de la meute pour demander du renfort, ils n'avaient aucun élément distinctif pour permettre aux six autres de les retrouver autrement qu'à l'ouïe ou à l'odeur. C'était bien leur veine.

Immense, tout en taule, à l'abandon depuis une éternité, le bâtiment était aussi accueillant que le couloir de la mort dans une prison de haute sécurité. Pas des masses, donc. Arme au poing, John prit les devants. Stiles suivit quasi-immédiatement. Malia couvrait les arrières du père et son fils. Transformée, elle faisait son maximum pour se désintéresser du cœur trop rapide de John et de la peur de Stiles. Elle devait être capable de repérer le moindre élément suspect et ne pas le confondre avec un des Stilinski.

« Ton arme, Stiles. » Gronda John.

« J'ai un couteau. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Oh. Si tu as un couteau, excuse-moi. » Grinça le premier. « Tu comptes tuer les Djinns à coups de couteaux-shuriken ? »

Stiles plissa les yeux et dévisagea son géniteur, la bouche entrouverte. Autant il avait trouvé la réaction de son paternel face à Derek, tantôt, absolument parfaite... autant il n'était pas certain d'apprécier être le bénéficiaire des-dites remarques. Depuis quand son père en faisait-il des pareilles ? Surtout que la situation ne se prêtait pas à la plaisanterie.

« Si on doit se battre contre eux, tu pourras pas forcément utiliser ton arme. Tu risquerais de blesser quelqu'un qui faut pas. »

« Je ne te blesserai pas, Stiles. »

« Je parlais pas de moi. »

« On peut brûler vif Parrish, il ne mourra pas. Lydia saura, elle, qu'elle doit rester à l'écart. Les autres sont des machins-garous et guérissent vite. »

« Pas Peter. » Rappela l'hyperactif.

« Je ne blesserai pas Peter non plus. Si on venait à devoir nous battre contre eux, c'est que nous aurions trouvé leur planque. Donc Peter. Et tu serais déjà sorti avec. »

Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour faire causette, quand bien même fut-ce en rapport direct – ou pas loin – avec leurs recherches. Les bras croisés, derrière eux, Malia s'impatientait. Pas qu'elle soit pressée de retrouver Peter, non, loin de là, mais la coyote était encore moins disposée à assister et supporter un débat de Stilinski. Elle avait suffisamment donné par le passé.

Malia passa en position d'attaque sitôt un pas un peu trop bruyant lui parvint-elle. Elle se précipita, sans mot dire, vers l'origine du bruit.

« Malia ! C'est moi. C'est nous. » Elle se calma. Ce n'était pas un Djinn, ni aucune autre créature dont il valait mieux ne pas croiser la route. Parrish fronça les sourcils et regarda son supérieur ainsi que son coéquipier. « Euh... est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'ils font ? »

« Ils parlent et se disputent quant à l'arme qu'ils devraient utiliser. » Elle pointa John du doigt. « Flingue. » Puis Stiles. « Couteau. »

« Tel père, tel fils, on dirait. »

o o o

Les deux loups-garous et la Kitsune avaient vérifié les environs. S'ils n'avaient croisé personne, humain comme créature, ils avaient cependant, tous les trois, l'impression d'être sur la bonne voie. Un _ils ne savaient quoi_ d'étrange flottait dans l'air. Comme si les bâtiments essayaient de leur faire comprendre que des monstres buveurs de sang se cachaient dans les environs et étaient en train de, lentement, prendre plusieurs vies.

Katana en main, Kira suivait Scott à pas de loups. L'Alpha avait décidé d'entrer à la suite de Chris et Isaac, qui devaient avoir une belle avance sur eux, et elle l'avait accompagné. La jeune femme était malgré tout partagée. Elle voulait retrouver Peter avant qu'il soit trop tard – c'était plus sympa comme ça – mais elle ne tenait pas à se retrouver, pour la énième fois de son existence, face à une créature qui voudrait les tuer. Liam avait décidé, quant à lui, qu'il préférait rester en arrière, auprès de Mason. Il voulait s'assurer que personne n'entrait après eux et que Kira, Scott, Chris et Isaac ne soient pas attaqués par derrière. C'est cela, oui. C'est cela.

« Quelque chose ? » Demanda Scott, tout bas. Il savait qu'Isaac l'entendrait.

« Là-bas. » Se contenta le Bêta, pointant une direction du menton. « Deux Djinns. Un cadavre. Deux victimes. »

Ils y étaient.

« Scott, Isaac, vous les faites sortir. Kira et moi, on se charge d'eux. »

Les loups-garous et la Kitsune hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Ils acceptaient cette répartition. Chris n'était pas de ceux que l'on pouvait contredire. Ou alors une fois, pas deux. Le chasseur sortit un long couteau cranté de sa bottine tandis que Kira relevait son katana, prête à s'en servir. Ils partirent en avant, les deux lycanthropes attendirent un peu avant d'y aller à leur tour.

« Tu t'occupes de Peter. Je prends l'autre. »

« Isaac. »

Le regard du Bêta ne laissait pourtant place à aucune discussion. Isaac n'avait pas que trop côtoyé Derek, Chris aussi l'avait influencé, à sa manière. Scott se plia à ses ordres. Il était meilleur exécuteur que concepteur. Si son ami pensait qu'il devait se charger de Peter... alors il le ferait.

Les Djinns étaient rapides. Trop pour se laisser tuer d'un rien. Christopher et Kira tournaient autour d'une des créatures et attendaient le moment propice pour fondre sur lui. Le second était retourné près de leurs proies, pâles comme la mort mais encore en vie.

Scott se baissa face à Peter. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du Bêta qui, la tête appuyée contre le mur, n'avait pas bougé à son approche. Pas même tressauté. L'Alpha secoua l'autre loup pour le réveiller. Sans succès. Il imita Isaac qui venait de couper le tube planté dans le cou de la femme inerte entre Peter et le corps sans vie – le quatrième que les Djinns laissaient derrière eux. Ses paupières s'agitèrent, sa bouche se releva d'un côté, elle ne se réveilla pas.

Peter si.

« Scott ? » Marmonna-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Une main derrière le cou du plus âgé, Scott hocha la tête. Il était rassuré de voir le loup-garou revenir aussi vite à lui et qu'il le reconnaisse également. Sait-on jamais. Scott prit un bras de Peter et le passa derrière son dos, l'Alpha mit ensuite un des siens derrière le dos de l'autre et le releva. Isaac avait fait au plus simple et portait l'humaine qu'ils étaient venus secourir. Enfin... qui était là quand ils étaient venus secourir Peter, surtout.

Chris et Kira, entre-temps, avaient su venir à bout d'un des Djinns. Ils s'intéressaient donc au second. Second qui, et ce n'était pas du tout rassurant, ne quittait pas Peter et Scott des yeux. Un bras tendu, la créature approchait des loups-garous. L'Alpha adossa Peter contre un mur, ce qui le fit grogner, et se mit à son tour en position d'attaque.

« Scott. Sortez ! » Ordonna Chris. « Maintenant ! »

Pas le choix. Jamais le choix avec Chris. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le chasseur et les Stilinski avaient été séparés. Ils s'entendaient mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Scott retourna vers Peter et voulut le faire se redresser, en vain. Le loup-garou était désormais un poids mort. Inconscient, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques courtes secondes pour partir.

« Peter ? » Le secoua Scott. « Peter ? »

« Grmpf. »

Que répondre à ça ?

L'Alpha dut traîner Peter jusqu'à la sortie. Il espérait que tout se passait bien, à l'extérieur, pour Liam et Mason. Pour Isaac et l'inconnue aussi. Scott emmenait – traînait – le corps inerte du compagnon de Stiles pendant que Chris était au corps à corps avec le monstre qui restait. Le Djinn était dos au mur, le couteau du chasseur sur la gorge.

« Oh la vache ! » S'écria Mason en les voyant sortir à leur tour. Il vint immédiatement à leur rencontre pour aider Scott.

« Il va bien ? » S'inquiéta Liam. « Il est... »

« Dans les vapes. Il était conscient tout à l'heure. » L'Alpha le rassura du mieux qu'il put. « Mason, préviens les autres qu'on les a retrouvés. Liam, va chercher la voiture. On va amener Peter chez lui mais elle, elle doit aller à l'hôpital. »

Petit sourire aux lèvres, Isaac regardait Scott affermir sa prise sur Peter et ne pas penser à l'installer par terre.

« Au moins, ils sont faciles à tuer. » Ronchonna Chris en sortant. Il essuya le sang de son couteau avec un coin de sa veste. « Mais je ferais pas ça tous les jours. Il va bien ? »

L'humaine, près de laquelle Isaac restait, intéressait peu le chasseur, tout juste de retour. Il alla plutôt rejoindre les deux loups-garous et examina le cou de Peter.

« J'arriverai jamais à me faire à sa guérison. » Marmonna-t-il en voyant que, comme pour l'inconnue, il tardait à guérir et qu'un fin filet de sang s'échappait encore de la blessure. « Les autres sont prévenus ? »

« Yup. Ils nous retrouvent chez eux. »

« Chez eux _qui_? »

« Peter et Stiles. Il va pioncer un moment pour récupérer. » Expliqua Mason, alors qu'il trouvait que ça tombait sous le sens. « Autant éviter d'avoir à le déplacer douze fois. »

Liam arriva quelques minutes plus tard, au volant du SUV de Christopher. Le chasseur se demanda comment le loup-garou pouvait avoir eu ses clés... et songea qu'Isaac avait dû trouver le moyen de les lui piquer. Ce gosse avait définitivement un avenir en tant que pickpocket. Le Bêta resta au volant tandis que Mason s'installait à sa droite. Kira aida Scott à installer Peter à l'arrière et donna ses propres clés aux deux qui restaient en arrière pour nettoyer l'entrepôt. Deux cadavres de Djinns risquaient de faire un peu désordre ; et pas sûr que John, Jordan et Stiles se réjouissent du boulot supplémentaire et de la paperasse inutile qu'il faudrait remplir avant de la faire disparaître.

« Vous avez pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelqu'un ? » Siffla Isaac. « Non ? Y a rien qui vous chiffonne ? »

« Oh. »

« C'est ça "oh". » Singea le loup, les bras croisés. « Descends de cette bagnole. Tu vas nous donner un coup de main. Scott, envoie un message à ta mère pour la prévenir que vous arrivez. »

o o o

La jambe de Stiles n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter. La semelle de sa chaussure claquait, encore et encore, par terre. Lydia et Malia avaient déjà menacé de l'assommer/lui couper les jambes/lui coller les pieds par terre/le tuer s'il continuait ainsi. Il avait continué. Derek, les mains jointes sur les genoux, penché en avant, était à peine moins nerveux, quoi que considérablement moins pénible. Il n'avait aucun mérite. Être moins chiant que Stiles n'était pas un exploit. Au contraire. C'était complètement normal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! »

« Y avait deux victimes. » Rappela Parrish, les bras croisés derrière Stiles, d'un calme olympien. « Ils emmènent l'autre à l'hôpital. »

« Ils ont deux voitures. Ils pouvaient pas se séparer et... »

« Il faut brûler les corps. » Rappela le chien de l'enfer. « Et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais là pour les aider. »

Bien que vraie, la réponse l'enchantait à peu près autant qu'un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Stiles grogna. Ce petit avait vraiment passé trop de temps auprès d'une bande de loups-garous grogneurs et grognons. Malia et John étaient en train de mettre sens dessus-dessous la cuisine, à la recherche de Stiles ne savait trop quoi. Lydia avait, quant à elle, pris l'étage d'assaut. Sa démarche avait surtout pour but de s'éloigner de l'hyperactif et de Derek qui excellaient tous deux dans la discipline « gestion du stress – 101 techniques pour ne pas stresser son entourage », art subtile et délicat, méconnu et méprisé par bien des gens. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait rien dit. Officiellement, c'était pour s'assurer que Peter serait dans un environnement optimisé niveau feng-shui – sa lubie du moment. Stiles, bien que pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça, se taisait. Lydia n'avait pas encore commencé à réagencer les meubles donc il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Pour l'instant ! La Banshee avait marmonné que ça se voyait que Peter était parti deux jours, car il y avait des vêtements qui traînaient partout. John avait sourit. C'était l'œuvre de son fils lorsqu'il s'était pensé en retard.

« Je peux aider, Scott. Ce sera plus facile pour... » Proposa Liam avant de reculer d'un pas et lever les mains en signe de reddition. « OK. OK. Je te le laisse. »

Stiles et Derek réagirent promptement. Le loup plus encore que l'humain – on s'en étonna. Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte et virent Scott en train de soutenir Peter. Là, oui, clairement, on s'en étonnait. L'Alpha avait, de nouveau, passé un bras du Bêta autour de son cou, un des siens, le droit, dans le dos du plus âgé pendant que le gauche était passé devant son torse – au cas où Peter bascule.

« Olà ! Il est juste dans les vapes. » Les rassura Scott – et non, ce n'était pas efficace. « il était conscient tout à l'heure, si ça peut... »

« Tais-toi. » Grogna Derek – quand on disait que c'était un truc de loup, ça, grogner – en prenant le relais avec Peter.

Stiles se dégagea du passage pour laisser les Hale passer. Il regarda ensuite Scott. Son ami restait sur le pas de la porte, au contraire de Kira et Liam qui les avaient d'ores et déjà contournés pour entrer. L'Alpha hésitait. Il n'était pas venu ici depuis l'emménagement du couple. Enfin... si... mais jamais pour aller plus loin que le hall d'entrée. La maison était un territoire sacré pour un loup-garou et Peter avait toujours considéré cet endroit comme son territoire. Il n'était pas seul. Scott acceptait la présence de Stiles et Peter chez lui pour les réunions, pas pour autre chose.

« Tu viens ? » invita Stiles, pas plus à l'aise.

« Hmm... Ouais. »

« L'autre victime va bien ? »

« Ouais. Ma mère s'occupe d'elle. Par contre, euh, y a un cadavre en plus. »

« C'est pas vrai. » Marmonna le premier.

« Je crains que si. Désolé. »

C'était la réponse de l'Alpha qui désolait Stiles.

« Il va bien ? » Une tasse de café dans les mains, John désignait Peter du bout du menton.

« Il va être HS un moment mais ça devrait aller. »

« Physiquement. » Termina le shérif.

« Physiquement. » Confirma Derek. « Mais maintenant qu'on sait pour son... pour ses souvenirs, ça devait être plus facile. »

Stilinski père hocha la tête. Il était vrai qu'une fois toutes les cartes en mains, s'en sortir devenait tout à coup beaucoup plus facile. John envisageait sérieusement d'avoir une discussion avec l'abruti allongé sur le canapé. Son silence était dangereux. Pour lui. Pour Stiles. Pour tout le monde. Ils évoluaient dans un monde où taire ce genre de chose n'était pas une possibilité.

« Personne ne savait, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Peter, je veux dire. »

« Deaton. » Souffla Scott, à l'entrée du salon. « Alan savait, hein ? Derek ? »

« Il savait qu'il était humain. »

« L'enfant de salaud. » Siffla John.

Stiles et Jordan se regardèrent. Non, ils n'étaient pas étonnés par cette nouvelle. Malia, elle, réagit à peine. Savoir Peter en vie ne la rassurait pas outre mesure.

« Il avait promis à ma mère de ne rien dire. Quoiqu'il fasse, ça pouvait être mal perçu. Nous dire pour Peter, c'était rompre sa promesse et passer pour quelqu'un de peu fiable, à qui on ne peut rien demander et certainement pas de garder un secret. Ne rien nous dire pour... » Installé près de Peter, Derek soupira et haussa les épaules. « On y est. »

« Combien de vies son silence a-t-il mis en danger ? » Demanda le shérif.

« Beaucoup trop. Mais je peux comprendre qu'il n'ait rien dit. »

« Pas moi. »

* * *

 _Fin du vingt-neuvième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de baleines dodécagonales avec des ailes de poulets ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre trente, L'inconnu._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	30. L'inconnu

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Pour les reviews, je m'y mets bientôt (MHTH sera en prio)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 - L'inconnu**

Stiles était installé dans un coin de la chambre, près de la fenêtre. Avachi sur le siège de bureau de Peter, qu'il avait fait rouler jusqu'ici, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé l'éternité à ne rien faire d'autre que veiller sur le loup-garou – ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal. Il s'assurait que celui-ci dormait, ne cauchemardait pas de nouveau ; il vérifiait que Peter se reposait vraiment et ne se mettait pas à paniquer pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ne pas quitter Peter des yeux, en plus, avait le don de l'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de se demander de quelle façon le lycanthrope allait, la prochaine fois, réussir à s'attirer des ennuis.

Ah ! Justement… quand on pensait au loup, le voilà qui se réveillait péniblement.

Chris et John avaient été les seuls à garder un œil sur la pendule. L'heure tournait sans que Peter revienne à lui. Sans que Stiles et Derek acceptent de s'éloigner de lui. Scott s'était plusieurs fois approché pour s'enquérir de l'état de son Bêta négligé, mais s'était toujours rapidement éloigné. Il comprenait mieux sa mère quand, le soir, lorsqu'elle rentrait du boulot et qu'il lui demandait si ça s'était bien passé, elle lui marmonnait que les proches des patients étaient souvent plus pénibles que les patients eux-mêmes.

Après deux heures à attendre que le loup-garou dans le coaltar se réveille – et Stiles refusait, malgré l'insistance d'Isaac, d'utiliser la technique du prince charmant, ce qui compliquait les choses – ils avaient décidé de mettre tout le monde dehors. Liam et Mason ne s'étaient pas fait prier. Pas plus que Lydia ou Malia. Kira avait parlementé un moment avec Scott avant de passer à l'étape « chantage » pour le faire s'en aller – ce qui avait étonné Stiles, qui s'était gardé de le mentionner. Christopher avait tiré Isaac derrière lui tandis que John confiait à Parrish la garde des deux andouilles, rien que ça. Était resté Derek, qui avait admirablement bien su faire oublier sa présence à tous les autres, installé près du canapé. Le Bêta avait soupiré, s'était relevé et avait proposé de monter Peter dans la chambre, plutôt, avant de s'en aller. Stiles avait accepté.

La pièce avait beau être à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité, Peter grimaça quand même. Il entrouvrit les yeux qu'il referma aussitôt. Il tourna la tête, le nez vers la porte plutôt que la fenêtre. Trop de lumière pour ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Il grogna. Il n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré et ça l'agaçait. Beaucoup. Il avait beau vivre avec ce « petit problème » depuis – presque – toujours, il n'avait pas pour autant appris à l'apprécier. Jamais. Stiles, plus alerte que lui, se jeta hors de son siège et alla aux côtés de son compagnon.

« Ne bouge pas. » Conseilla-t-il à voix basse.

L'autre, en guise de réponse... grogna une nouvelle fois. Lorsque Peter était blessé, les quelques points qu'il avait de commun avec Derek refaisaient soudainement surface. Stiles s'en serait bien passé.

« Vous faites un concours, dis, Derek et toi ? À celui qui sera le plus souvent en danger de mort ? » L'humain demandait, l'air de rien. Il attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet, à côté de la lampe toujours explosée qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ne serait-ce que songé à remplacer – ils avaient légèrement eu d'autres chats à fouetter, ces derniers jours, après tout – et aida Peter à en boire quelques courtes gorgées. Peter qui n'oublia pas d'exprimer son mécontentement à renfort de grognements en tout genre. « Parce que je pense que tu peux ralentir le rythme, voire même carrément faire une pause, là. Tu as quelques années d'avance sur lui. »

Jordan, au rez-de-chaussé et bien que dépourvu de la moindre ouïe surnaturelle, avait entendu le début d'agitation à l'étage. Il avait tenu à monter voir ce qui se passait. Bien qu'il y ait de fortes chances pour que ce soit juste Peter qui se réveillait, mieux valait vérifier. L'oreille aux aguets, l'adjoint voulait s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux pour les deux aimants à ennuis qu'étaient Stiles et Peter – à croire qu'ils faisaient un concours de celui qui serait le plus souvent en danger de mort. Les chances pour qu'un nouvel ennui leur tombe sur le coin de la figure ici-même et ce soir étaient relativement minces. Mince n'était pas nul. Et le couple tendait à défier les probabilités.

« Pas de concours. » Promit Peter. « C'est inné. »

« Crétin. » Sourit Stiles en le rallongeant. Le lycan en roula des yeux. Sérieusement ? « Et, au pire, si vraiment vous faites un concours... laisse-le gagner. Pour une fois, il gagnera quelque chose. » Bien qu'il ait eu un large panel de réactions possibles, Peter préféra rouler une seconde fois des yeux. « Et ça nous évitera de perdre quelque chose. Tu guéris lentement, je te rappelle. »

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? »

« Hey ! C'est pas moi le loup-garou supposé avoir de super pouvoirs de guérison, hein. »

Peter grimaça. Jordan également. Ce n'était pas très délicat de la part de Stiles de présenter les choses de cette manière ; de les formuler de cette façon. Surtout lorsque le principal concerné était au lit pour un petit bout de temps – en échelle loup-garou, heureusement pour à peu près tout le monde.

« Ma guérison lente reste plus rapide que ta guérison normale. » Grommela Peter, qui n'allait pas laisser Stiles gagner aussi facilement la bataille. « Mon super pouvoir de guérison compte. »

« Non, il compte pas. »

« Si, il compte. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non, et Alan passera te voir ce soir. »

Changer de sujet pour couper court à un combat de oui/non était la seule idée qui était venue à l'humain. Non sans avoir habilement glissé un dernier « non ». Le loup ne dissimula pas son agacement. Quant à savoir si c'était car la conversation avait dévié avant qu'il puisse avoir le dernier mot ou parce qu'on avait mentionné Alan... la seconde option était certainement la bonne.

« Je sais. Tu ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui... mais c'est encore notre émissaire. »

« Tu es notre émissaire. »

« Je ne suis pas votre émissaire. »

« Si. Tu l'es. Clairement, tu l'es. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

L'adjoint du shérif, et équipier à temps plein de Stiles, sourit. Les entendre se chamailler pour des broutilles pour la seconde fois en deux minutes était rassurant. Les difficultés des dernières semaines semblaient loin, tout à coup. Semblaient, seulement, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Peter acceptait enfin d'être proche de Stiles. Il lui parlait, souriait, le taquinait.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux ; et ça se vérifiait par ce second duel de oui/non qui commençait alors que le premier s'achevait à peine. Jordan pourrait l'annoncer à Derek et John, qui se faisaient un mouron pas possible à ce sujet. Et à Scott aussi. L'Alpha faisait des efforts, il pouvait bien lui donner un coup de main pour se refaire une place près des deux infernaux.

« Tu m'aides à garder une connexion avec mon humanité. » Souligna enfin Peter, espérant ainsi faire taire l'agaçant personnage accroupi près de lui et qui passait sa vie à le contredire.

Stiles gonfla les joues, pas content. De son point de vue, Peter venait très clairement de tricher en utilisant une de ses bottes secrètes – plus si secrète que ça, du coup. En temps normal, ça aurait valu au loup-garou un coup de coude dans les cotes ou, à minima, un tirage d'oreilles dans les règles de l'art. Stiles préféra s'abstenir. Peter avait vraiment trop sale mine pour qu'il l'amoche un peu plus... et même s'il y avait de nets progrès dans leur relation, il souhaitait rester prudent et ne sauter aucune étape.

« Tu m'aides à garder une connexion avec mon humanité. » Répéta le loup. C'est qu'il aimait tourner le couteau dans la plaie, en plus, le bougre ! « Tu protèges la meute. _Toute_ la meute. Tu n'as pas peur d'un membre de la meute. Tu te mets, bien que, clairement, personne soit d'accord avec ça, systématiquement en danger pour nous et- »

« Vous êtes ma famille ! » S'indigna Stiles.

Au diable les réserves pleines de bons sentiments. Peter méritait qu'on lui tire une oreille... et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Bien sûr que je vais me mettre en danger pour vous. Vous vous mettez constamment en danger pour moi. »

« Tu t'y connais en surnaturel. » Poursuivit Peter, après avoir chassé la main de Stiles qui s'attardait dans ses cheveux. « Tu sais faire les recherches lorsque tu ignores la réponses. Tu ne donnes pas les informations au compte-goutte, à mesure que les choses empirent. Tu nous aides pour nous aider, et non parce que tu as besoin de nous pour rester en vie et ne pas te faire tuer par la connerie de monstre qui débarque en ville. »

Sur le pas de porte, Parrish constatait que son avis sur Deaton différait peu de celui de Peter. Il n'était cependant pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

« OK. Deaton, pas ton pote. J'ai pigé. Mais il passera quand même. » Peter tenta de faire les yeux de chiot à Stiles qui ricana sans le moindre état d'âme. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir comme ça ! « J'ai grandi avec Scott, pour rappel. Isaac et toi avez beau parfaitement maîtriser la technique de regard de chiot battu... ça marche plus avec moi. Je suis immunisé, mon p'tit monsieur. » Le loup-garou continua malgré tout. « Non. » Peter n'abandonnai pas. « N- tu m'agaaaaces ! »

La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, celui de Stiles dans les bras et calé dans son cou, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, Peter souriait, fier de lui. Jouer avec la patience de son compagnon avait toujours été une de ses activités favorites. Presque toujours. Il aimait bien jouer avec, en tout cas. Ça passait le temps et les moues boudeuses de l'humain étaient du genre à valoir le détour.

« Téléphone. » Soupira Peter, entendant le son caractéristique de celui-ci depuis le rez-de-chaussé. « Et pourquoi on a encore une ligne fixe ? C'est juste bon à se faire déranger pour un rien. »

« Arrête de râler. » Stiles souriait tandis qu'il se redressait. Tout ça c'était... c'était tellement plus normal que les dernières semaines. « Je reviens. Jordan ? Tu restes avec lui ? »

Le loup-garou tiqua. Il entendait encore Derek demander la même chose à Leonard, alors qu'il allait accueillir son père. Ce parallèle ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Pendant toute la durée de l'absence de l'humain, qui s'était dépêché de descendre attraper le téléphone avant de définitivement louper l'appel, ni Peter, ni Parrish ne bougèrent. Ils ne parlèrent pas davantage. Le loup avait d'ailleurs profité de ce laps de temps loin de Stiles pour fermer les yeux, sortir une main de sous les couvertures et faire apparaître ses griffes. Elles étaient là. Tout allait bien. C'était vraiment son Stiles. C'était son Stiles qui s'inquiétait pour lui, le Peter loup-garou.

« Peter ? »

« Quoi ? » Grogna le loup.

« Tu te sens comment, là ? » Voulut savoir Stiles, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille.

« Comme un mec qu'on a essayé de vider de son sang. T'en as d'autres, des questions ? »

« Euh... ouais. Tu te sens assez en forme pour aller voir Deaton ? »

Deux sourcils se levèrent pour saluer le plafond – de loin. Peter choisit de ne pas répondre. Enfin, sauf si on considérait comme réponse l'envoi d'un oreiller dans la figure.

« Sors d'ici. »

Stiles et Parrish grimacèrent. Qu'avaient-ils cru, au juste ? Qu'il allait dire oui, aller voir le vieil homme avant de se transformer en licorne pour aller au zoo courir avec les zèbres ?

« Non, Peter. » Les yeux du loup changèrent de nuance de bleu. Stiles ne se laissa pas démonter. « C'est... c'était une vraie question. Alan me demande si on peut passer au plus vite au cabinet. »

« On ne peut pas. »

De l'avis de l'hyperactif, si Peter était suffisamment en forme pour réagir de la sorte, il l'était certainement aussi pour aller voir Deaton. Il lui en fit la remarque.

« Pourquoi on doit y aller alors qu'il était supposé passer ici, à la base ? Monsieur ne veut pas se déplacer pour aider la meute, ou... »

« Apparemment, il n'est pas certain de comment tu réagiras lorsque tu sauras ce qui se passe et il préfère se montrer prudent. »

« Autrement dit : il va encore une fois s'enfermer dans un cercle de sorbier pour me parler. » Conclut Peter, faisant comme si ce n'était rien. « J'ai failli crever, aujourd'hui, bordel. »

« Je sais. » Certifia Stiles. « Je sais. On le sait tous, Peter. Et c'est pour ça que je te demande si tu te sens capable d'y aller. » L'humain remit correctement le téléphone à son oreille. « Pardon ? » Puis soupira. « Bon, Alan a aussi appelé Derek. Ça vous concerne tous les deux. Il m'en dira pas plus au téléphone. »

o o o

Stiles avait l'impression d'être revenu plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque tout était si simple et tellement compliqué à la fois. Il n'y avait aucun monstre étrange à combattre mais on sentait, malgré tout, la tension présente au sein du cabinet ; et Peter en était le principal instigateur. Le visage de l'aîné Hale était différent de celui auquel Stiles s'était familiarisé. C'était presque imperceptible, comme changement, Peter étant passé maître dans l'art du « ne rien laisser paraître quitte à ce que ça finisse par m'exploser en pleine figure »... et pourtant tellement flagrant pour ses yeux humains.

Sa mâchoire était plus crispée. Ses dents grinçaient même par moment, bon sang ! Ses poings, fermés, lui permettaient d'enfoncer ses griffes dans ses paumes de main, afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle – ou limiter celui-ci. Ses muscles étaient tendus, comme s'il se préparait à attaquer incessamment sous peu ; ce qui contrastait avec ses griffes plantées dans ses mains pour rester calme.

Ses sourcils froncés exprimaient pourtant son incompréhension face à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Stiles mourait d'envie d'aller poser une main sur son épaule, juste pour lui dire qu'il était présent ; qu'il était juste derrière, si besoin. Peter n'aurait pas été d'accord. Le loup-garou n'allait pas cesser aussi rapidement de refuser les contacts physiques. Surtout si les gestes n'étaient pas annoncés au préalable. En toute honnêteté, Stiles serait à peine étonné si Peter décidait de grogner et montrer les crocs sitôt tentait-il une approche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » Marmonna le lycanthrope, à l'attention de l'émissaire qu'il foudroyait d'ores et déjà du regard. Ces deux seuls faits confirmaient déjà les pensées de l'humain quant aux possibles ressentiments qu'avait Peter vis-à-vis de l'inconnu debout de l'autre côté de la table de soin.

« Peter... »

Derek, à quelques petits pas de son oncle, vers lequel il zyeutait plus souvent qu'il ne le devrait, paraissait tout aussi ébranlé. S'il ne semblait pas aussi en colère que Peter, l'incompréhension se lisant néanmoins sur ses traits. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le cinquième homme était une connaissance commune aux Hale... et de l'émissaire.

Le regard de Stiles passait des loups au vétérinaire à l'inconnu. De l'inconnu au vétérinaire puis aux loups. Des loups à l'inconnu et finissait par l'émissaire. Il cherchait à comprendre et n'y parvenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Répéta Peter, anormalement calme. Ça sentait le roussi. Peter n'allait plus tarder à bondir sur l'autre homme.. et nul ne savait ce qu'il lui ferait. Bien qu'il y ait peu de chances pour que ce soit une expérience agréable que vivrait sa victime.

« Peter... » Tendu. L'homme était tendu et ne cessait de répéter le prénom du mordu.

« Réponds-lui. » Ordonna froidement Derek.

Aux aguets, curieux comme jamais, Stiles ne manqua pas la réaction de l'intrus. Ses épaules s'étaient légèrement affaissés et son regard durcit suite à l'intervention du cadet Hale.

« Papa... »

À ce mot, sursaut. Prononcé sèchement, difficile d'y trouver quelconque trace d'amour ou d'affection, même en le voulant. Pire encore, Stiles ne s'était jamais attendu, ou préparé, à entendre ce petit mot quitter la bouche de Derek _« toute ma famille est morte sauf mon oncle et ma petite sœur »_ Hale. S'il savait...

Sa surprise n'échappa à personne.

« Je suppose que vous n'allez pas faire les présentations, ni m'expliquer ce que cet humain fabrique ici. »

« Exact. »

Peter faisait rarement phrases aussi concises. « Il aime bien le son de sa voix » dirait Isaac ; « C'est une habitude prise plus jeune. Pour qu'au téléphone, on sache tout de suite si c'était Peter ou Derek qui décrochait » s'imaginerait Liam. On soupira. Le père de Derek venait de soupirer. Il fallait tout faire par soi-même, ici. C'était d'autant plus vrai quand on avait le malheur de déplaire au frère de Talia Hale.

« Alex. » Se présenta-t-il. Il tendit la main droite vers Stiles, après s'être approché de quelques pas, et lui souriait d'un air crispé. « Enchanté. »

« Euh... Stiles. » Marmonna l'humain, la lui serrant.

Au final, Alex ne se trouvait pas beaucoup plus avancé. Il connaissait le prénom – surnom ? – de son locuteur inconnu ? La belle affaire ! Il ignorait toujours la raison de sa présence au cabinet, aux côtés de deux Hale les plus casse-pieds qui lui eut été donné de rencontrer – et il en avait croisés une ribambelle.

« Stiles ? C'est un prénom ou... »

« Un surnom. Ça vient de mon nom de famille, en fait. Stilinski. »

Alors que Peter sourit à cette réponse, Alex eut un sursaut de recul. Le nom du shérif de Beacon Hills ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire réagir ; surtout pas après avoir été interrogé un nombre incalculable de fois lorsque Peter était à l'hôpital. Avant que l'adolescent, à l'époque, reçoive la morsure ; avant que lui-même fasse ses valises et quitte la ville.

Avec le temps, et les mauvaises expériences, le loup-garou avait appris à se méfier de ceux qui avaient leurs entrées dans la police. Avoir un père shérif en était définitivement une. Mal à l'aise, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il essaya de reprendre contenance et s'intéresser à son beau-frère et son fils, à la place... l'expérience ne s'avéra pas concluante. Pas facile d'arriver à quoi que ce soit quand on avait le regard assassin de Peter qui ne vous quittait pas.

Le gosse était déjà inquiétant à l'époque où il pouvait menacer les loups autour de lui – et ils étaient nombreux du coup – dans un cercle de sorbier et les y laisser indéfiniment. Peter ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gêné de le faire une paire de fois à Laura ; et plus souvent encore Robin et Leonard pour qu'ils cessent de se disputer – ou pour qu'ils se disputent de plus belle, Alex n'était pas sûr. Il fallait aussi s'en méfier quand il pouvait truquer les gels douches en y ajoutant un peu d'aconit, juste assez pour que ce soit désagréable, pas suffisamment pour que cela se révèle dangereux. Maintenant qu'il était un loup... Talia avait vraiment fait une sacrée bêtise en offrant la morsure à son frère.

« Pourquoi. Es-tu. Revenu. »

Peter n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, et certainement pas aussi rapidement. Alex avait beau ne plus le connaître aussi bien qu'autrefois ; avait beau n'avoir jamais vécu auprès d'un Peter devenu loup, après son kidnapping, après la mort de ses parents, après la perte de ses souvenirs... voilà au moins quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé malgré des décennies de mensonges. Comme l'adolescent qu'il fut, Peter refusait de ne pas connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et détestait qu'on ignore ses questions. À plus forte raison encore lorsque des reproches étaient de mise.

« Alan m'a appelé pour me dire que tu retrouvais tes souvenirs. » Finit par capituler Alex. Il allait bien falloir cracher le morceau un jour ou l'autre. « Je suis donc revenu pour... aider. »

« Aider ? » Répéta Peter, dubitatif. « Parce que tu crois qu'on a besoin de ton aide ? Ou qu'on _voudra_ de ton aide ? »

Si les circonstances avaient été autres, Stiles aurait toussoté. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se serait fait remarquer, histoire de bien faire comprendre que oui, clairement, aucune aide ne saurait être perçue comme superflue. Il s'abstint. Derek n'était pas en état de supporter son cinéma habituel. Peter encore moins.

Et, bon sang, ce qu'il avait envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, ou n'importe quoi d'autre pourvu que ça puisse rappeler à Peter qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais, encore une fois, c'était impossible. Le loup le chasserait comme un rien et s'agacerait de cette réaction. Les derniers événements n'y étaient pour rien dans cette réaction, pour une fois.

« Aider, oui. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tout va te revenir tel un boomerang et que tu seras sonné, perdu et que tu ne sauras plus où donner de la tête. » Peter signala sa désapprobation d'un rire sarcastique. « Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un. Tuer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que tu aimes, même ! Certainement quelqu'un que tu aimes, d'ailleurs. C'est toujours les proches qui souffrent les premiers. »

« Pas en premier, non. » Siffla Peter. « JE souffrirai le premier. Et JE sais tout ça car JE l'ai déjà vécu. Deux fois. Alors non, vraiment, merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Personne ne veut de toi ici. »

Stiles était peu à son aise. Il ne connaissait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait été réécrite avec l'humanité passée de Peter, mais il sentait que son compagnon se montrait trop dur et catégorique. Alex était aussi le père de Derek. Derek qui pourrait avoir envie de profiter de la présence d'un père longtemps absent ; quand bien même l'eut-il été car il avait préféré fuir sa famille plutôt que s'y confronter. Alex devait penser à la même chose puisque, plein d'espoir, il se tourna vers son fils.

« Retourne chez toi. » Se contenta Derek.

Restait maintenant à savoir s'il pensait vraiment ces mots ou s'il disait ça dans le seul but de ne pas contredire Peter. Derek n'avait pas encore pu parler avec son oncle. Tout juste libéré du Djinn qui s'en était pris à lui, le plus jeune Hale avait revu Peter conscient et en bon état de marche qu'à son arrivée au cabinet. Il ne savait rien des réactions que pouvait avoir l'autre loup et pouvait préférer jouer la carte de la prudence.

« Derek... » Souffla Alex, décontenancé. « Tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Ce qui peut se passer. Tu pourrais être... Peter pourrait s'en prendre à toi et ne même pas comprendre ce qu'il est en train de faire avant qu'il soit trop tard. »

Ça y était. Peter venait de perdre le contrôle. Il n'essayait plus de se retenir, en tous les cas. Les yeux brillants, bleus – ce qui étonna Alex au passage – il cessait de lutter contre ses pulsions. Crocs dehors et griffes sorties, bien visibles, il attrapa son beau-frère à la gorge et le plaqua contre la table de soin de Deaton. Le visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui d'Alex, Peter le tuait du regard. Encore.

Il était pourtant beaucoup plus inquiétant à présent.

« Ce n'est pas Derek que je vais tuer, si tu restes. Fous-moi le camp. Immédiatement. »

* * *

 _Fin du trentième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de cacahuètes lama ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre trente-et-un, Pertes._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	31. Pertes

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 - Pertes**

« Je t'assure que ce n'est pas Derek que je vais tuer, si tu restes. Fous-moi le camp. Immédiatement. »

L'ambiance était palpable. Tendue. S'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux dans le cabinet, Alan aurait certainement préféré se protéger derrière une barrière de sorbier. Derek, peu discret, fit signe à Stiles d'intervenir à sa place. Il était hors de question d'utiliser la force. Pas si d'autres choix s'offraient à eux. Avec Stiles dans les parages, calmer le jeu devrait être possible. Stiles ne se fit pas prier pour s'avancer. Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois pour qu'il aille éloigner Peter de son beau-frère.

Sans une parole, calme, presque habitué à agir ainsi, Stiles s'avança vers son compagnon puis l'obligea à relâcher l'autre loup-garou. Peter serrait de plus en plus le cou d'Alex qui hésitait à intervenir. Il ne connaissait pas Peter le loup-garou ; il ignorait comment celui-ci réagirait s'il cherchait à se défaire de sa prise – bien qu'il en ait sa petite idée.

Stiles n'eut pas trop de mal – pas du tout même – à parvenir à éloigner les deux loups. Se calmant presque aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé, l'avocat s'éloigna de lui-même d'Alex. S'il avait pu, il serait allé trouver refuge dans le coin opposé de la salle de soin. Bien qu'il l'ignora totalement, la main humaine qui serrait son avant-bras le retenait. Instinctif, sans même paraître se rendre compte de son geste – ce qui était pourtant le cas, Peter savait toujours – Peter pivota afin d'embrasser son compagnon et nicher son nez dans son cou. Stiles pouvait se montrer tellement rassurant, parfois... dommage qu'il ne s'en aperçoive qu'aux moments où ça ne s'y prêtait pas.

« Bien. Je sais au moins ce que l'humain fout là. » Grogna Alex. Il se redressa et s'installa sur un coin de la table. Il s'appuya surtout contre, n'ayant qu'une confiance toute limitée dans une table pourvue de roulettes. Alex se tourna vers son fils. « C'est son ancre ? »

Et parce que Peter et Derek étaient pour la répartition des tâches et pour un partage équitable de celles-ci, ce fut au tour du plus jeune, cette fois, de tuer son géniteur du regard. Stiles et Peter étaient bien trop occupés à se coller l'un à l'autre pour trouver quoi que ce soit à redire... alors qu'ils étaient les deux plus à l'aise avec l'art subtile et délicat de la parole.

« Si jamais vous changez d'avis... je serais chez Alan. » Tenta, maladroit, le nouveau venu.

« On ne changera pas d'avis. » Peter était catégorique. Pour bien le faire comprendre à son aîné, il tourna la tête pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite une telle... colère à mon égard. »

« Tu as laissé ma sœur. Ta femme. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, de me transformer et... tu t'es juste barré en la laissant seule avec _vos_ trois gosses loups-garous... et moi. » Siffla Peter.

Il relâcha Stiles et fit, à la place, de nouveau un pas en direction d'Alex. Tendu, l'aîné s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il avait intérêt à faire. Rester en place ou chercher à s'éloigner ? Il n'avait pas voulu croire Alan quand il lui avait conseillé de prendre garde à Peter. L'émissaire lui avait expliqué que le mordu était instable, prompt à réagir de façon excessive et agressive... Alex n'avait pas voulu le croire. C'était Peter. Le Peter qu'il avait toujours connu ne réagirait pas sans raison. Bien qu'il fût un humain dangereux, dont un loup aurait tout intérêt à se méfier... ça ne pouvait pas être à ce point.

« Tu savais que je ne serais pas un loup facile à gérer, du fait de ce qui s'était passé, et... tu es parti. » Un coin de ses lèvres était relevé en un surprenant sourire.

« Ce n'est pas pour _ça_ que je suis parti. » Alex le regardait, incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que Talia vous a dit ? »

« Rien. Maman a jamais rien dit. » Annonça Derek.

o o o

 _Alex et Talia avaient profité que les enfants soient en cours – bien que les trois aient tenté de convaincre leurs parents de ne pas les y faire aller en usant d'arguments bien différents les uns des autres – pour aller rendre visite à Peter. Pour l'heure, et c'était un des rares points sur lequel ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ils ne voulaient pas que Laura, Cora, et encore moins Derek, voient leur oncle dans cet état._

 _« J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit... » Murmura la nouvelle Alpha. Elle serrait la main de son frère, la moins blessée, et regardait, du coin de l'œil, son époux. « À... à ce qu'on devrait dire, à ce qu'on devrait faire, à... à la situation et... » Elle soupira. « Et je ne sais pas. »_

 _« Ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter. »_

 _Talia s'était assise sur le bord du lit, du côté vers lequel était tourné le visage de Peter qui, d'après l'infirmière qu'Alex avait interrogée, avait brièvement repris connaissance dans la matinée._

 _L'avoir déjà vu une première fois dans cet état ne changeait rien, la louve avait toujours envie d'emmener son cadet pour aller le mettre en sécurité. Loin d'ici. Loin des humains. Loin de ceux qui disaient le soigner mais étaient incapables de dire si Peter se remettrait._

 _Dans l'entrée, devant la porte tout juste fermée, Alex avait, lui, du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Autant Talia s'était, par deux fois, précipitée vers Peter... autant il était bien incapable d'en faire de même. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Tout le monde détestait les hôpitaux._

 _Peter avait été installé dans une chambre individuelle, heureusement pour eux. Discuter en paix de ce qu'ils feraient – morsure ? Pas morsure ? – leur était possible, du coup, même s'ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes. On était jamais totalement à l'abri de l'arrivée impromptue d'une infirmière, venue faire ou vérifier ils-ne-savaient-quoi._

 _« Peter ? » Appela Talia d'une voix douce._

 _« Hmpf. »_

 _Le couple sourit. Ça ressemblait à Peter, ça._

 _« Comment tu te sens ? »_

 _« C'ment t'veux qu'je m'sente. » Souffla le plus jeune. Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine. Il comptait sur l'ouïe de ses visiteurs pour être compris. « Mal. »_

 _Sans un mot, bien qu'elle soupira tristement, Talia lâcha la main de Peter. À ce geste, les sourcils de l'humain se froncèrent et ses yeux suivirent les gestes de sa sœur avec une attention toute particulière. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le lâche. Pas maintenant. Pas plus tard non plus. Jamais. C'était bien, ça, jamais. Peter comprit ce qu'allait faire son aînée quand celle-ci enroula ses doigts autour de son avant-bras – encore une fois, elle avait opté pour le moins blessé, merci pour lui. Talia inspira un bon coup. Elle cherchait à se préparer à la prochaine vague de douleur qu'elle recevrait. Concentrée, décidée, elle voulait aider Peter._

 _Peter qui se dégagea au dernier instant, bougonnant tout bas._

 _« 'top. » Il grimaça. « 'top. »_

 _« Peter... »_

 _« 'top. » Une larme coula le long de sa joue meurtrie. « Laiss' moi »_

 _« Hors de question. » Refusa Talia, scandalisée par la demande. « Peter ? »_

 _« V' pas êtr' ici. » Il renifla. Ce n'était pas moins douloureux que le reste. « V' pa' et 'man. »_

 _La louve se mordit la lèvre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Dans l'espoir de se refaire une contenance, elle changea sa position sur le bord du matelas de Peter. Alex déglutit laborieusement avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le mur. S'approcher ? Maintenant ? Certainement pas. Il était celui qui avait laissé Kieran et Hestia en arrière ; celui qui avait abandonné les parents du gamin... pas sûr qu'il se fasse bien recevoir, du coup._

 _Alex comme Talia savaient que ça allait tomber. Que Peter allait demander après son père et sa mère. C'était dans l'ordre logique des choses. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, par contre, c'était comment lui annoncer._

 _« Peter, je... »_

 _« Je sais. » Peter ravala un sanglot et renifla de plus belle. « Je sais. »_

 _Le benjamin de la pièce se rendormit rapidement. Il ne laissa pas le temps aux deux autres d'essayer de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé – malgré le fait qu'il ait dit savoir – pas plus qu'il ne les laissa le réconforter. La joue collée contre la paume de main de sa sœur, Peter ne paraissait pas plus apaisé une fois les yeux fermés._

 _« Je vais le mordre. » Annonça Talia, sans chercher à passer par quatre chemins. Sa deuxième main caressait les cheveux de Peter. « Je vais lui donner la morsure. »_

 _« Quoi ? » Siffla Alex, qui s'était enfin approché. « Quand je dis qu'il ne faut pas qu'on se précipite, c'est justement pour éviter ce genre de décisions stupides, Tali' ! »_

 _« Tu l'as vu. Tu l'as entendu. Il n'est plus ici question de mentir aux enfants ou non... Derek... Derek a raison. Peter ne supportera pas. »_

 _« Mais... » Le Bêta secoua la tête. « Tu... tu sais que ses chances de survivre à la morsure sont infimes. Talia ? Dans son état, la morsure aurait plus de chance de le tuer que... bon s- c'est insensé ! »_

 _« Et tu sais que ses chances de survivre sans la morsure sont nulles. » Talia soupira._

 _« Elles... »_

 _« S'il se remet de ses blessures, il décidera lui-même d'en finir. »_

 _« Talia... » Alex ferma les yeux. « Non. Peter ne ferait jamais ça. »_

 _« Tu peux me l'assurer ? Tu peux me promettre que mon frère s'en sortira et ne se fera rien ? »_

 _« Peux-tu m'assurer que Peter survivra à la morsure ? »_

 _« Je suis l'Alpha, maintenant. » Et il fallait croire que c'était supposé empêcher Alex de faire entendre son point de vue._

o o o

« Je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle... pour te mordre. »

« Et quoi ? C'est en te disant ça tous les soirs, pendant quinze ans, que tu as su dormir ? » Cingla Peter. « Tous les pères de famille ne se barrent pas sitôt sont-ils en désaccord avec leur femme. » Les poings serrés, seule la présence de Stiles l'empêchait de re-sauter à la gorge de l'autre. « Surtout que tu as toujours su faire entendre raison à Talia. Tu aurais su la convaincre. »

« Tu aurais voulu que je la convainque ? »

« Non. »

Alex se tut, déçu. Le Peter qu'il avait connu, l'enfant comme l'adolescent, l'aurait souhaité, lui, d'être resté humain. Sans la morsure, il n'y aurait pas eu les chasseurs – ou moins – et du danger à tous les coins de rue ; il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes de contrôle et de dérapages aussi incontrôlés qu'incontrôlables. Alex était persuadé que, bien qu'ayant souvent admis vouloir être comme le reste de sa famille, être un loup-garou n'intéressait pas plus que ça Peter. Être comme les autres, oui. Être un loup-garou, non, merci, sans façon. Quinze ans qu'il se persuadait que son beau-frère aurait préféré ne pas être mordu... et pour quoi ?

« L'aperçu que j'ai pu avoir de la vie que tu voulais pour moi... » Peter grimaça. « Très peu pour moi. »

Le regard que se lancèrent Stiles et Derek en disait long. Ils ne demanderaient rien pour le moment mais voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé ; ce qu'avait vécu Peter pendant les quelques heures passées aux bons soins des Djinns.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir laissé Talia, n'est-ce pas, Peter. »

Stiles écoutait. Il était à peu près aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson hors de l'eau depuis un quart d'heure. Peter était en colère. Il l'était depuis longtemps. Il l'était parce qu'il enchaînait les problèmes depuis quelques semaines – années. Il l'était parce qu'il avait appris qu'on l'avait privé de ses souvenirs. Il l'était car il était près de Deaton et que non, vraiment, rien à faire, il ne l'aimait pas. Il l'aimait encore moins qu'il aurait pu être à la maison en train de se reposer au lieu de se prendre la tête avec un beau-frère revenu la bouche en cœur à Beacon Hills. Peter était en colère avant même qu'Alex soit de retour. Peter était toujours en colère. Que l'avocat s'énerve après son beau-frère était, en soit, compréhensible. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était que ce soit à ce point. Alex était en train de faire les frais d'une colère qui ne lui était pas destinée – pas entièrement du moins – mais qui marinait depuis trop longtemps.

« Tu m'as abandonné. Tu n'étais... plus là. » Derek regardait vers la sortie. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour atteindre la porte, après être allé – ou ne pas être allé – chercher Peter pour éviter qu'il ne tue Alex ? « Alors que tu avais toujours été là et... tu... t'aurais pu revenir. »

« Tu sais comme moi que Talia ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire. »

« Après ! Après ! Quand Laura et Derek pensaient être orphelins ! Quand tu communiquais régulièrement avec Robin. Quand tu aidais Leo à surmonter le traumatisme et laissais tes aînés se débrouiller ! »

Du regard, la parole étant proscrite, pour le moment, pour qui n'était pas Peter, Stiles demanda à Derek qui était le fameux 'Leo'. En vain. L'air choqué de Derek L'Impassible, à en juger sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux un peu écarquillés, disait que ce n'était pas le moment de poser la question. Deaton se ratatina sur lui-même tandis qu'Alex fronçait les sourcils, intrigués. Il ne pensait pas qu'on savait Leonard en vie.

« Ni de toi. » Chuchota-t-il. Il reviendrait sur le cas 'Leonard' plus tard, lorsque Peter serait plus disposé à l'écouter. Ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien ne jamais arriver.

Alex était convaincu que Peter était plus dérangé d'avoir été abandonné, lui, que ses neveux et nièces.

« On s'en fout de moi ! J'étais en train de devenir fou à l'hosto ! »

« Peter... »

Les trois spectateurs avaient l'impression d'être retournés quelques années en arrière. Et pas les bonnes années, qui plus est. Ils avaient de nouveau sous les yeux un Peter qui avait du mal à se contrôler, n'essayait pas de se contrôler et s'énervait à en faire trembler les murs. Les griffes enfoncées dans ses avants-bras, le Bêta peinait à rester humain et ses yeux n'avaient de cesse de changer de couleur et ses crocs sortaient encore et encore. Alex fit semblant de rien, ce dont ils lui furent tous gré.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es parti ? Parce que tu savais que je serais un loup difficile à maîtriser à cause de ce qui était arrivé. Et tu as eu peur... donc tu as abandonné ta femme et tes gosses. »

« Et toi. »

Y avait pas à dire, le père de Derek avait quelques soucis au niveau de son instinct de survie qui semblait avoir mis les voiles. Ou oublié de l'accompagner à Beacon Hills. Ou peut-être n'existait-il tout simplement pas. À voir.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu étais comme mon petit-frère. »

« Sauf que je n'étais pas ton frère et que, de ce fait, tu pouvais me laisser. »

Le bras de Derek se leva devant Stiles pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Peter avait, certes, été l'instigateur de l'accolade, tout à l'heure, avait cherché contact et odeur, mais il n'était pas en état actuellement. Il risquerait de blesser l'humain en cherchant à s'éloigner... ce qui n'était pas le but de la manœuvre. D'autant plus qu'un Stiles blessé n'aiderait pas Peter à retrouver pied avec la réalité.

« On est est donc là. Je pouvais te laisser. » Répéta tristement Alex. C'était pourtant ce qu'il disait depuis tantôt. « C'est ça le problème, n'est-ce pas. Je t'ai laissé. C'est pas Derek ou Laura... c'est toi. »

« Bien sûr que si. » Siffla Peter. « C'est moi. C'est eux. C'est tout le problème. Tout ça. Tout ! Si cet illustre enfoiré... » Le loup ne foudroya pas Deaton du regard. Il le désigna simplement d'un grand geste du bras. « A pu t'appeler pour te dire que je retrouvais mes souvenirs, d'ailleurs ça fait quelques semaines, maintenant, qu'il est au courant donc... lequel d'entre vous est un sombre crétin en plus du reste ? » Cette fois, son regard glissa vers l'émissaire. Stiles sourit. « S'il ne t'avait pas appelé pour ça, tu ne serais jamais revenu. Jamais. »

« Mais je suis revenu. »

« Pourquoi ? » Interrogea Peter. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Tu... avais besoin d'aide. »

Après avoir roulé des yeux, le Bêta secoua la tête. Il n'était pas convaincu par cette réponse. Stiles l'était, lui.

« Non. C'est pas pour ça. » Peter recommençait avec son 'je sais tout mieux que tout le monde'. « J'ai eu besoin d'aide quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Quand j'ai tué Laura. Quand j'ai cherché à tuer les responsables de l'incendie. Quand je suis revenu à la vie. Quand j'ai, légèrement. » Derek toussota. « Comploté avec une Argent pour tuer l'Alpha. Quand j'étais à Eichen. » Énuméra Peter sans aucun mal. La colère avait parfois de drôles de pouvoirs. « À ces moments-là, j'avais besoin d'aide. À ces moments-là, ooooh, Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aurais accepté et apprécié ton aide, Al'. Plus maintenant. »

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade du plus jeune, de celui qu'il avait connu tout jeune, Alex avait pâli. Son visage s'était décomposé. Son regard passait de Peter en colère à Derek qui fixait ses chaussures et grimaçait ; de Stiles mal à l'aise à Deaton gêné.

« Et vous ne m'avez appelé que maintenant ? » Siffla Alex à l'émissaire. Tiens, encore un qui n'en était pas fan. « Quand je suis parti en vous demandant de me contacter s'il y avait un problème qui ne saurait se régler seul... vous n'avez pas jugé utile de m'appeler à ces moments-là ? »

Étonné de ne plus être celui à qui s'adressait son beau-frère – ex-beau-frère ? – Peter, yeux plissés, pencha la tête. Il analysait les mots de l'autre loup et, à regrets, comprenait ce qu'ils signifiaient. Difficile de ne pas le faire. Même Scott n'aurait eu aucun mal à savoir ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

« Tu as demandé à être prévenu si ça se passait mal ? »

« Bien sûr. » À le voir, on croirait que c'était évident. Mais non. Pas du tout. Il était parti, qu'il ait voulu continué à savoir ce qui se passait ici était tout sauf assuré. « Alan me tenait au courant de tes progrès en tant que loup-garou. De ce qui se passait pour les enfants. » Alex tenta de sourire à Derek qui le regarda indifférent. « De ton rétablissement après l'incendie. »

Perdu, incapable de savoir que croire ou que penser, à deux doigts de murmurer un « Et tu pouvais pas venir me rejoindre ? », Peter tourna les talons.

o o o

 _Ils avaient hésité un moment. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps, peut-être... mais amener Derek à l'hôpital n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Le jeune loup pourrait aisément mal réagir. On pouvait perdre le contrôle avec une facilité déconcertante dans ce genre d'environnement. Les odeurs étaient particulières. Les pleurs étaient fréquents. Peu habitué à tout ça, c'était vite trop. Il y avait mille choses qui pourraient capter l'attention de Derek et le faire déraper... l'hôpital n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour ce faire._

 _Ils avaient cédé. Pas qu'ils aient vraiment eu le choix. Ils étaient obligés de baisser les armes, dans leur situation. Leur fils insistait depuis des jours pour venir voir Peter. Il voulait voir son oncle. Il devait voir son oncle. C'était... Derek. Derek réagissait toujours étrangement dès lors que Peter était concerné. Quant à l'humain, lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de leur demander de le laisser seul ou de le tuer... lui aussi réclamait après son neveu. Donc ouais, clairement, Alex et Talia avaient fini par accepter._

 _« Si tu ne te sens pas d'y aller, il n'est pas trop tard. » L'arrêta Alex, devant la porte._

 _« Je veux le voir. »_

 _« Si tu penses que tu perds le contrôle, tu nous le dit tout de suite. » Renchérit Talia._

 _« Je ne vais pas perdre le contrôle. » S'agaça Derek, roulant des yeux. Il s'impatientait._

 _« Mais si jamais... »_

 _« Je vous le dirai et je ferai tout ce que vous me direz de faire. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il n'était plus un bébé. Il connaissait les règles quand ils étaient dans un lieu public... ou simplement près de Peter. Peter étant généralement un meilleur argument. « Je peux entrer ou vous avez encore quelque chose à dire ? »_

 _Non. Plus rien à dire. Alex ouvrit la porte pour le faire comprendre. Son fils le bouscula, sans le moindre état d'âme, afin d'être le premier à entrer et se précipiter vers son oncle. Son matelas relevé, en position semi-assise, Peter regardait, distrait, la télévision et soupirait toutes les deux minutes. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être ici et de ne voir que sa sœur et son mari – et le personnel de soin mais ils ne comptaient pas. Il voulait Derek. Il voulait Catherine. Il voulait Robin. Bon sang ! Il voulait même Leonard !_

 _« Peter ! »_

 _L'adolescent sursauta. La panique se lut sur son visage. Il avait beau s'ennuyer ferme devant les inepties qui passaient à l'écran, Peter n'avait pas pour autant remarqué que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait. D'ordinaire, on frappait pour s'annoncer ou, au moins, on l'appelait doucement. Cette intrusion le prenait par surprise – principe de base d'une intrusion. Il se reprit vite quand il reconnut Derek près de son lit, les yeux ronds comme des billes et la bouche entrouverte. Le petit loup se balançait d'un pied à l'autre et, du regard, lui demandait s'il avait le droit d'approcher ; si Peter était d'accord. Apparemment, son état était plus impressionnant que la fois où il était arrivé le bras plâtré – ce qui n'était pas surprenant._

 _« Peter... » Souffla-t-il._

 _« Je vais bien. » Sourit son oncle. C'était la première fois que Talia et Alex l'entendaient prononcer ces mots qui rassuraient. Bien sûr, ils étaient destinés à Derek._

 _« T'es sûr ? » Demanda le premier. La tête penchée sur le côté, le plus jeune avait de la misère à se concentrer sur autre chose que le visage tuméfié de celui qui s'était souvent occupé de lui. Pour un peu, le bandage qui maintenait son nez en place passerait presque inaperçu au milieu de tous les bleus – qui n'avaient de bleus que le nom – et coupures._

 _« Bien sûr. » Il leva un bras. « Viens là, l'affreux. »_

 _Le loup-garou ne s'exécuta pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait mais non. Il jeta d'abord un regard interrogateur à ses parents. Il avait le droit ou mieux valait qu'il reste à distance raisonnable de Peter ? Il n'allait pas le blesser encore plus ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Son père hocha la tête. Derek ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps._

 _« J'suis désolé. » Marmonna-t-il, la joue sur l'épaule de Peter. « J'suis déso- »_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _Ce soir, il y en aurait deux qui dormiraient mieux._

o o o

Il fuyait. Encore. Faut dire qu'il faisait ça bien, fuir, donc pourquoi s'en priver ? Peter fuyait le cabinet vétérinaire, lieu d'une réunion dont il se serait bien passé, quand bien même savait-il que ce n'était pas la solution. C'était la sienne quand même. Il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus près d'Alan et d'Alex. Peter n'arrivait même plus à savoir ce qu'il pensait d'Alex.

Lui en voulait-il au point de vouloir le voir disparaître de sa vie une bonne fois pour toute – encore et de façon définitive cette fois – ou se contentait-il de lui en vouloir ? Sa réaction quand il avait revu Alex, dans la réalité factice créée par les Djinns, n'était-elle pas une indication significative ?

Était-il obligé de tout de suite savoir ?

Pour Deaton, c'était plus simple. Peter n'avait jamais aimé l'émissaire et ce n'était pas près de changer. C'était la constante de sa vie.

« Peter ! Chéri. Attends. » Stiles se prit les pieds dans... quelque chose. C'était certainement quelque chose. « Bordel. »

Le nez de Peter se fronça suite au « chéri » – ils étaient bannis depuis la nuit des temps. Il s'arrêta quand même pour laisser Stiles le rattraper sans se rompre le cou. Y avait vraiment pas à dire, que l'humain soit encore en vie tenait du miracle. Une fois le Stilinski à ses côtés, Peter recommença à marcher. Il ne pressait plus autant le pas et permettait ainsi au second de se coller à son rythme.

« Tu veux qu'on aille manger une pizza, ce soir ? » Proposa l'hyperactif afin de rompre le silence sans emprunter le chemin le plus risqué. Ne jamais emprunter la voie la plus risquée avec un Peter à fleur de peau.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tant sa gorge était nouée – et, vraiment, le loup détestait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions – Peter opina du chef. Grogner n'était pas une solution à tout, dommage pour lui.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. »

« Et j'suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait et... tout ce que j'ai pu dire. C'était assez horrible et... » Stiles butait sur ses mots. « J'suis pas seul en tort mais je m'en veux à un point, tu peux pas savoir. » Il tourna les yeux vers Peter. « Surtout maintenant que... je m'en voulais avant sans savoir mais maintenant que je sais que je pouvais pas davantage me tromper. » Le loup ne dit rien. « Tu savais, hein ? À ce moment-là... quand j'ai dit tout ça, tu savais que tu av- »

« Tu ne savais pas. » Claqua Peter. Les mains dans les poches, seuls ses pouces dépassaient. « On en parle plus. »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais me dire mais que je t'ai empêché de me dire parce que j'étais sûr que tu allais encore me dire n'importe quoi ? »

« On en parle plus. » Répéta l'autre, catégorique. Stiles ronchonna. « Tu ne savais pas. » Le plus jeune râla de plus belle.

« Mais même. Même sans savoir que tu avais été humain, que tu avais récupéré tout un tas de souvenirs qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir... bah c'était pas des trucs à dire. »

L'avocat fit la grimace.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Ce sont mes souvenirs. C'est mon passé. Mon vrai passé. Il vaut mieux... il vaut mieux savoir ce genre de choses. » Assura Peter. Il mentait. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Alex et Catherine avaient deux avis diamétralement opposés sur la question et les deux se valaient. « Alex avait raison, sur ce point. Avec ou sans ces souvenirs... ça déterminait qui j'étais. Mes choix, mes actes, mes pensées... » Il ricana. « Même si je reste certainement un gros con. »

« Ah ça, on peut qu'être d'accord. » Sourit Stiles. Ils se turent. Un peu. Ça pouvait jamais être beaucoup, avec eux. « Tu en veux à ta sœur de t'en avoir privé ? »

« Oui. Non. Peut-être. Je sais pas. J'en sais rien. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : c'est compliqué. »

« Ouais. »

« Tout est toujours compliqué, avec nous, de toute façon. Faire simple ? Nope. Sait pas faire. » Commenta Stiles. Il alla, au passage, donner un petit coup d'épaule à son voisin. « C'est à se demander comment on peut encore être debout. »

Le lycanthrope était de moins en moins crispé. Lentement mais sûrement, il se détendait. Stiles lui avait manqué. Cette relation, pourtant si simple, lui avait cruellement fait défaut ces dernières semaines. Seul, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus. Avait-il seulement su un jour ?

« À dix-sept ans, je n'aurais jamais su vivre avec ces souvenirs. Même maintenant j'ai du mal et, pourtant... c'est presque devenu normal dans ma vie. »

« Normal n'est pas acceptable pour autant. Puis... j'sais pas... le fait que tu ais du mal à vivre avec aujourd'hui... » Stiles leva les yeux et enchaîna les grimaces. Yeux qui roulent, bouche qui se tort dans tous les sens et langue tirée, c'était facile à comprendre. Ce que l'humain voulait dire était clair dans sa tête mais risquait de ne plus l'être une voix dit à voix haute. Si ça ne l'était pas, si c'était un vrai charabia, Peter était en condition pour se moquer de lui. « Est-ce que c'est pas un peu dû au fait que tu ais cru toute ta vie, entre guillemets, hein, le toute ta vie, que ça s'était pas passé comme ça ? Savoir que t'avais été humain, qu'on t'a torturé pour te faire parler et balancer des secrets sur ta famille... c'est... est-ce que la chute est pas plus rude parce que tout ce que tu croyais était basé ou sur un mensonge, ou sur un non-dit ? »

« Possible. Mais je n'aurais pas su vivre avec ça à dix-sept ans quand même. Je n'étais pas suffisamment... Je n'étais pas toi. Ou Isaac. Ou même Derek. »

Stop. Stiles, grommelant qu'il avait apparemment quand même choisi de faire sa vie avec un abruti fini, s'arrêta. Il attrapa le poignet de Peter et l'obligea à faire de même.

« Tu n'es pas faible, et j'te jure que tu vas me payer très chèrement de m'avoir fait dire ça. Tu l'es pas aujourd'hui. Tu te barres quand y a un soucis ? Clairement... c'est ce qu'on devrait tous faire. C'est pas parce que t'es faible ou... j'sais pas... et... et purée, je suis sûr que tu l'étais pas à l'époque non plus. » Stiles sourit, Peter non. « T'as pas parlé. J'sais pas si tu te rends compte mais... à ta place, j'aurais tout donné. La cachette de la clé de secours de chez moi. Le numéro de la carte bleue de mon père. Tous les numéros de sécu que je connaissais. Même le téléphone de Lydia. Et Lydia c'était Lydia, à l'époque, hein. Tout. »

« Sauf que moi, je donnais des informations permettant à des chasseurs de mieux tuer ma famille, si je parlais. »

L'humain hocha la tête. Vu de cette manière, aussi...

« Mouais... à ta place, je crois quand même que j'aurais tout donné. Je me serais même infiltré illégalement dans le commissariat pour détruire des preuves qui les incriminaient, s'ils me l'avaient demandé. » Le plus jeune grogna. « Et ils me l'auraient pas demandé gentiment. Ces cons m'auraient certainement cassé la guibolle avant de me faire aller au commissariat. Dans le genre crétin, ça se place bien. »

Ils marchaient. Ils ne faisaient pas attention au chemin emprunté. Probablement tournaient-ils en rond autour du cabinet. Cela importait peu. Ils étaient loin de Deaton, loin d'Alex, que demander de plus ? Peter, la bouche entrouverte, se demandait ce que savait Stiles de source sûre ; ce qu'il supposait être arrivé et ce qui, à ses yeux, n'avait pas dû se produire. La jambe ne pouvait qu'être une coïncidence.

« Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça à ton père. »

« Sur le coup, je pense que j'en aurais rien eu à cirer. Mieux vaut gagner du temps le temps qu'on me retrouve et qu'on me sauve que me faire torturer et zigouiller. Si je suis mort, ça sert à rien qu'on mette sa vie en danger pour me sauver. »

« T'auras pas pu mieux dire. » Marmonna Peter.

« Et toi, pourtant, tu as continué à la fermer... alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est pas ton fort, hein, la fermer. Tu savais pas quand ils allaient te retrouver et tu te taisais quand même. » Insista Stiles. « Et est-ce que je suis sérieusement en train de te forcer à admettre que tu es génial ? C'est pas supposé être un truc que tu fais tout seul, ça ? »

« Pas les premiers jours. Et après, c'était surtout parce que parler faisait un mal de chien. »

« C'est quand même à se demander comment privé de tes souvenirs, tu as quand même pu te convaincre que les humains étaient faibles. »

« Je l'étais. Faible. Talia savait qu'en tant qu'humain, et avec mes souvenirs, je n'aurais jamais su, ou voulu, survivre. »

Stiles perdit son sourire.

« Et elle avait raison. » Termina Peter, imperturbable. « Là, maintenant, j'ai encore l'impression qu'on m'enfonce la tête sous l'eau et qu'on me brise les doigts. »

« Tu étais humain, dans la réalité des Djinns. Et en vie. »

« Et constamment surveillé par Derek. Et toi et les autres dans une moindre mesure. »

* * *

 _Fin du trentième-et-unième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de granola masqué ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre trente-deux, Retrouvailles._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	32. Retrouvailles

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 - Retrouvailles**

 _Le passé avait démontré qu'approcher Peter sans s'annoncer au préalable était une vraie mauvaise idée. Talia fit donc en sorte d'être un chouïa plus bruyante que ce qu'elle était d'ordinaire avant d'encercler les épaules de son petit frère. En boule dans un coin de la salle de bain, entre le radiateur et le panier à linge sale, Peter tremblait, pleurait, appelait leurs parents et demandait de l'aide. En boucle. Encore et encore. Comme une longue litanie qu'il ne stopperait jamais. Quand ce n'était pas « papa » ou « maman » qu'il appelait, c'était « Alex ». Et ça faisait mal. Voir que son frère, envers et contre tout, continuait d'appeler Alex plutôt que sa sœur. Alex qui était parti._

 _Ce n'était pas la première fois que Peter se mettait dans cet état. Talia ne se leurrait pas, ça ne serait pas non plus la dernière. Elle pouvait déjà s'estimer heureuse : les crises se faisaient plus rares et moins violentes, à présent. Les premières semaines avaient vraiment été rudes pour tout le monde. Cora qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Peter était comme ça ; Derek qui ne comprenait pas davantage et qui haussait souvent le ton avec son oncle, ce qui, invariablement, terminait avec Derek blessé et un Peter qui panique. Laura évitait son oncle. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il réagisse de la sorte mais, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle laissait sa mère gérer._

 _Aujourd'hui, et sans surprise aucune, non, vraiment, Peter avait – encore – blessé Derek. Derek. Son petit Derek. Son neveu. Celui qu'il protégerait toujours, qu'importait le prix à payer pour ça. Derek, celui qui daignait ne pas le prendre avec des pincettes. Talia semblait toujours marcher sur des œufs, avec lui, Laura l'évitait un maximum, Cora le craignait... seul Derek osait lui hurler ce qu'il pensait. Ça faisait du bien. Même Catherine était différente. Tout le lycée était différent._

 _L'Alpha de la meute Hale serrait le jeune Bêta. Elle lui murmurait que tout allait bien et que tout continuerait à bien aller. Peter n'en croyait pas une miette. À son âge, il devrait être capable de mieux se contrôler que ça. Surtout en terrain connu ! Surtout quand rien n'était là pour le distraire ou lui faire franchir la ligne._

 _« Je suis désolé. » Sanglota-t-il. Ça ressemblait si peu à son Peter que Talia ne sut que dire. « Je sais pas ce... je... il... Derek va bien ? »_

 _« Il va bien, oui. » Souffla la louve à l'oreille de son cadet. « Il n'a rien. »_

 _« Je voulais pas. Je voulais pas m'en prendre à lui... je... »_

 _« Je sais, Peter. Il le sait aussi. »_

 _Les yeux humides de larmes, l'adolescent regarda son aînée. Il était plein de questions et de peurs qu'il n'osait formuler à voix haute. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, Talia soupira. Elle regrettait le départ – la fuite – d'Alex. Il aurait su comment s'y prendre, avec Peter._

 _« Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me contrôler ? Pourquoi j'ai... je devrais... ça devrait pas être aussi dur... à mon âge, je... qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi, T' ? »_

 _Ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Un paquet de choses n'allaient pas chez Peter. Talia pouvait difficilement lui répondre ça. Elle ferma les yeux. Les dents plantées dans sa lèvres inférieure, l'Alpha ne trouvait pas la réponse adéquate. Impossible d'expliquer la vérité à Peter. Lui dire qu'il était un mordu, que ses souvenirs – tous – étaient altérés, par sa faute, pour son bien... impossible. Interdit._

 _Comme l'avait dit Alex : une fois mordu, aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible._

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-telle à la place. « Quand tu as perdu le contrôle... quel était ton environnement ? »_

 _Ce n'était pas la question habituelle à poser à un loup qui venait justement de le perdre, le contrôle. Trop de risque pour que ça dérape de nouveau. Alpha ou non. Et pourtant... quel autre chemin que celui-ci emprunter avec Peter ? C'était toujours un détail dans le décor qui le faisait se transformer et attaquer._

 _« L'eau. Y a... y avait de l'-l'eau. Derek pouvait pas attendre que j'ai fini avec la salle de bain pour... la baignoire. »_

 _Talia soupira. Elle n'avait pas manqué – contrairement à son fils – le fait que Peter la fuyait comme la peste._

 _« Peter... »_

 _« Je déteste être un loup-garou. » Marmonna Peter, entre ses dents. « J'aurais préféré n'être qu'humain. Pas de risque quand on est humain. »_

 _Ou comment signifier qu'Alex avait eu raison, encore une fois, et que la louve s'était bien trompée. Elle se tendit. Le geste n'échappa pas au plus jeune, qui le nota dans un coin de sa tête. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il interroge sa sœur, un jour. Son comportement était trop suspect depuis quelques semaines._

 _« M'man ? » Laura apparut dans l'encadrement de la salle d'eau. « Y a Derek qui fout du sang partout dans le salon. »_

 _Talia grogna. Sa fille ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Et était-elle obligée de dire ça alors que sa mère était occupée avec un Peter qui n'en pouvait plus ? L'absence de jugeote des adolescents avait le don de l'exaspérer, par moment._

 _« Je viendrai m'en occuper après. »_

 _« Mais c'est maintenant qu'il pisse le sang. Il a déjà failli bousiller mon livre de chimie, ce con. »_

 _« Laura... va t'occuper de ton frère. » Soupira Talia. Elle la reprendrait pour son langage plus tard. Ou peut-être pas._

 _Surprise par la réponse de sa mère, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils, marmonna un « okayyyy » débordant d'enthousiasme puis tourna les talons pour retourner au salon._

 _« M'man est avec Peter. Faut que tu te débrouilles tout seul. »_

 _L'Alpha soupira. Elle était à bout. Épuisée, physiquement et mentalement. Deux adolescents, quatre loups-garous à sa seule charge... ça faisait trop. Beaucoup trop. Ils n'étaient pas indépendants. Ils ne se contrôlaient pas toujours très bien. Ils n'étaient que des gosses. Et avec Peter dans le tas... ce qui était déjà, de base, une sacré galère montait encore d'un cran niveau difficulté._

 _Comme prévu, son frère ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé avec les chasseurs et pourtant, toujours comme prévu, il restait marqué par ce qui était arrivé. Un rien lui faisait peur sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Une baignoire. Une porte qui claque. Cora qui lui attrape les doigts pour lui demander de venir jouer avec lui..._

 _« Viens, Peter. » Murmura Talia. Elle l'obligea à se relever. « Va te reposer. »_

 _Peter ne semblait cependant pas d'accord. Il se colla plus contre Talia. Réaction étonnante mais pourquoi pas._

 _« On travaillera sur tes problèmes de contrôle, d'accord ? »_

 _« J'arriverai jamais. Même papa et maman ont pas réussi. » Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu à essayer. « Il est peut-être trop tard pour moi. »_

 _« Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas trop tard. » Assura Talia. « Les loups transformés apprennent à se contrôler alors qu'ils sont déjà âgés. »_

 _Peter tiqua._

 _« Je ne suis pas un mordu. » Il insista sur la négation. «_ _Ça devrait être facile, pour moi, et... »_

 _« La mort de papa et maman a chamboulé tes repères. » Talia n'avait pas meilleure raison en stock, pour l'instant._

 _Le plus jeune fit la moue. Il n'était pas convaincu pour un sou par cet argument à deux francs six sous. Il entendait la respiration de sa sœur. Il sentait que, sans lui mentir, elle n'était pas honnête pour autant._

 _« Il n'est pas anormal d'avoir du mal à te contrôler à ton âge. »_

 _« À mon âge tu n'avais pas autant de mal. »_

 _« Tu ne t'en souviens pas, surtout. » Sourit-elle. « Tu n'étais qu'un bébé. »_

 _Comme elle aurait pu le faire avec Cora ou Derek, plus difficilement Laura qui aurait râlé et exprimé le souhait de voir sa mère débarrasser le plancher, Talia borda son frère. Elle alla ensuite fermer son volet afin que le soleil ne le dérange pas. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes à l'adolescent pour gigoter, encore et encore, afin de mettre à mal tout le travail de sa sœur. Une fois les couvertures décoincées, bien lâches, tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne se sente plus prisonnier dans son lit, Peter se mit en boule, dos à la fenêtre._

 _« Je viendrai te chercher pour dîner. » Chuchota Talia._

 _Sans surprise, encore une fois, elle n'obtint aucune réponse autre qu'un grognement._

o o o

Deaton se sentait presque de trop, au milieu de ces retrouvailles familiales. Il en était partiellement à l'origine, c'était son coup de fil qui avait fait que, mais ça n'y changeait rien. Elles n'étaient pas très chaleureuses, d'ailleurs, les retrouvailles... mais elles en restaient.

Les bras le long du corps, la tête relevée, le visage le plus neutre possible, Derek regardait son père. Il n'était pas comme son oncle. Il se maîtrisait beaucoup mieux. Il était loin de vouloir sauter à la gorge du nouveau venu pour, lentement, enfoncer ses griffes dans la peau de son cou et savourer le regard paniqué que lui lancerait le plus âgé. Bon. D'accord. Il n'en était pas si loin que ça non plus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Derek se fit la réflexion que, du peu qu'il avait pu voir de son père et de ses réactions, celui-ci présentait bien des similitudes avec le loup-garou tout juste parti. « C'est vaste, _pourquoi_? Pourquoi quoi ? » Voire un peu plus que des similitudes.

« Pourquoi être revenu ? Pourquoi être parti ? Pourquoi ne jamais t'être signalé auprès de Laura et moi, après l'incendie ? Pourquoi avoir demandé à être prévenu alors que tu nous avais laissé ? »

« Abandonné. » Osa corriger Alex. Et ouais, clairement, Peter et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup trop.

« Peter va considérer ça comme un abandon, ouais. Pas moi. »

« Pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Parce que je pense ne pas me tromper quand je dis que Peter n'avait que toi, fut un temps... et que ce n'est pas mon cas. » Les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire légèrement sur le côté et les dents serrées, Derek zyeutait, à l'affût, la moindre réaction de son paternel.

« Être le seul humain au milieu de loups-garous de naissance, c'est pas quelque chose de facile. Surtout le clan Hale. Bonjour le cadeau. » Souffla Alex. « Ça m'étonne à peine que, malgré ses souvenirs bloqués, Peter se soit tourné vers un humain. Ta mère ne pouvait pas tout faire disparaître, et certainement pas ça. »

Fils et émissaire se regardèrent en coin. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, et qu'à peu près n'importe qui à Beacon Hills un minimum au courant de l'actualité surnaturelle de la ville, qu'Alex pouvait difficilement davantage faire erreur. Quiconque connaissait Peter était forcé de l'admettre : Peter et Stiles, malgré deux esprits brillants, ça n'avait rien de logique.

Quiconque le connaissait aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

« Il n'aime pas les humains. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

Derek avait beau avoir appris, pas trop le choix en même temps, à supporter Peter et son côté je-sais-tout – et mieux que tout le monde par-dessus le marché – ça n'en devenait pas plus facile et moins lassant de sans cesse se voir contredit. Surtout par son géniteur au sujet d'une personne qu'il avait laissé derrière lui quelques décennies plus tôt. Peter avait, lui, au moins, le mérite d'avoir de bonnes raisons de se montrer sûr de lui. Comme pour Stiles et Lydia. Alex ? Pas une seule.

Il avait laissé un humain et retrouvait un loup. Il avait laissé un adolescent traumatisé et retrouvait un adulte... pas beaucoup moins traumatisé. Il avait laissé un gosse qui croyait en lui envers et contre tout. Qui pensait-il retrouver, après tout ce temps ?

« Il n'aime pas. Les humains. » Insista Derek.

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

Deaton avait un petit sourire amusé, qu'il n'avait pas lorsque le couple Hale-Stilinski était encore présent. Ce que Derek découvrait de son père devait lui plaire autant que lui déplaire.

« Tu comptes rester ? » Le changement de sujet était total et soudain.

« Oui. » Confirma Alex. « J'ai déjà prévenu Satomi que je revenais m'installer en ville. Je dois la rencontrer dans quelques jours pour... rencontrer les membres de la meute que je ne connais pas encore. » Un sourcil haussé – était-ce une habitude ? – Derek l'incitait à approfondir ses dires. « Je repartirai ensuite régler quelques affaires puis je... reviendrai. Définitivement. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes... » Il s'arrêta, hésita. « Ma famille. Peter et toi. »

« Et Cora ? »

« C'est ma fille, Derek. Je t'interdis de douter de ça. »

« Tu m'interdis ? Vraiment ? Tu penses être en droit _d'interdire_? Tu penses pouvoir débarquer dans nos vies comme ça, nous obliger à accepter ton aide, t'écouter tel le messie et nous interdire des choses ? »

Le vétérinaire pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, s'il n'avait pas été Alan Deaton, on aurait pu penser que l'homme dévisageait Derek telle une bête curieuse et qu'il se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué le Bêta. On aurait pu croire, aussi, et à raison, que l'émissaire considérait la réponse donnée par Derek plus comme quelque chose qu'aurait pu dire Stiles ou Peter – on y revenait toujours – que Derek, justement.

Sans un mot, Deaton s'éclipsa quelques minutes et laissa les lycanthropes seuls. Sans Peter dans les parages, les risques pour que les choses dégénèrent diminuaient de façon radicale. Ce n'était pas tant pour donner un semblant d'intimité au père et son fils que pour s'assurer que le panneau à la porte affichait toujours la bonne inscription « fermée ». Savait-on jamais, avec les deux qui venaient de partir...

« Derek... »

« _Papa_... »

« Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Peter. »

Amusant que la réflexion vienne d'Alex qui ressemblait en tous points, ou pas loin, à son beau-frère.

« Tu ne connais pas Peter. » Grinça Derek. « Tu ne sais probablement pas un dixième de ce qu'il a fait, ces dernières années. Tu serais revenu plus tôt, sinon. » Alex ne le croyait pas. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. « Il est mort. »

« Pardon ? » L'incompréhension peignait le visage du plus vieux Bêta. Son fils se moquait de lui, là, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Forcément.

« Je l'ai tué. Après qu'il a supposément tué Kate Argent, celle qui l'a brûlé, lui et toute la famille. » Alex pensa que sa conversation à venir avec Alan allait être longue. « Puis il est revenu à la vie. »

« Ce gosse est un génie. » Souffla l'autre homme.

« Non. Non. Absolument pas. Il s'est servi d'une amie de Stiles pour y parvenir. » Bon pas _exactement_ une amie, à l'époque, surtout son amour de toujours... ce qui, vue la situation actuelle, ne rendait pas le passé plus acceptable. « Ma petite-amie du lycée est morte, à cause de lui. J'ai dû la tuer. Il a passé un bout de temps à Eichen House, dans la section surnaturelle. »

Alex ne souriait plus.

« Et tu étais d'accord avec ça ? » Chuchota-t-il. « Eichen n'est pas un endroit où on fait interner les personnes auxquelles on tient. Et certainement pas dans l'aile surnaturelle. »

« Tu crois que j'avais le choix ? » Siffla Derek. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Bleus, eux aussi. Maudits Hale. « Il avait _encore_ essayé de tuer l'Alpha, notre Alpha, aujourd'hui, pour lui prendre son pouvoir. Il... il avait complètement pété les plombs. Et bien sûr... tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'as jamais été là. » Alex ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer. « Demander à Alan de te tenir au courant, ce n'est ni plus, ni moins, qu'une manière de te donner bonne conscience ; de te dire que si, tu t'es soucié du sort de ta _famille_. » Le mot sonna étrangement. « Tu aurais pu venir voir de tes propres yeux. T'inquiéter toi-même. Te renseigner toi-même. Après l'incendie, j'aurais apprécié ton retour. Peter aussi, même s'il n'était pas en état de le dire. Laura... probablement pas, mais... après l'incendie, c'était ton moment. Et tu l'as honteusement laissé passer. »

Même sans connaître son père, Derek était en mesure de dire que son silence était singulier. Peut-être parce qu'Alex ressemblait à Peter... et qu'un silence de son oncle n'aurait pu être considéré comme normal ?

« Derek... »

« Je peux pas dire pour Peter mais... laisse-moi du temps. » Grommela Derek. Et, vraiment, Alex prenait cette réponse pour une petite victoire. Amère, mais victoire quand même... quand on voyait le fiasco que ça avait été avec Peter. « J'appellerai Cora ce soir et je te tiendrai au courant. Si elle veut te parler. »

o o o

 _Talia soupira, fatiguée d'avance, quand elle vit dans quel état était son salon et de quelle façon ses aînés avaient géré la situation. De son avis, ils n'avaient rien géré du tout, mais bon. Derek avait enroulé sa main dans un torchon à vaisselle, désormais tâché de sang, et... et c'était tout. Laura n'avait pas daigné aider son cadet. La louve préférait, et de loin, rester sur sa game boy à battre pour la énième fois la Ligue Pokemon._

 _« Fais-moi voir ça... » Murmura la mère à son fils._

 _Non sans ronchonner, parce que ça faisait mal, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder ce satané torchon qui l'empêchait d'aller jouer, parce que Peter avait encore une fois eu la priorité sur lui... Derek posa sa main blessée sur la cuisse de sa mère. Il la laissa même toucher ! Le jeune blessé roula des yeux lorsque sa génitrice lui annonça, souriante, que demain il n'y paraîtrait plus._

 _« Pourquoi Peter il a fait ça ? » Grommela Laura une fois certaine que sa mère en avait terminé avec la main dégoûtante de son frère. L'aînée baissa sa console pour regarder son Alpha._

 _« Il a quelques petits soucis de contrôle. » Soupira Talia. C'était la version officielle... et même pas un mensonge. « À cause de ce qui est arrivé. »_

 _« Tu veux dire à cause de ceux qui ont tué papy et mamie ? »_

 _Talia hocha la tête._

 _« Et pourquoi il a peur des baignoires ? » Insista Laura. C'était bien sa veine, ça. Des enfants pas trop idiots ! Pile ce qu'il lui fallait, bien sûr._

 _« Il n'a pas peur des baignoires. »_

 _« Euh... si. C'est pour ça qu'il a encore attaqué Der'. » Grimaça la plus jeune louve._

 _« Ça va s'arranger, les enfants. »_

 _« Mouais... moi, je pense que Peter y devrait aller voir monsieur Deaton, hein. Y va pas bien dans sa tête. »_

o o o

Stiles et Peter n'avaient pas marché longtemps. Ils avaient pris l'air, avaient parlé un peu de ce qui s'était passé, s'étaient changés les idées mais ne s'étaient pas beaucoup éloignés du cabinet vétérinaire. La Jeep du premier s'y trouvait encore, après tout, stationnée sur le parking visiteur, face à l'entrée, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rentrer à pieds. Une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus, après avoir planté, sans sembler s'en soucier, Alan, Derek et Alex, l'humain avait suggéré qu'ils fassent demi-tour.

De temps en temps, l'air de rien, Peter allait donner un petit coup d'épaule dans celle de son voisin. Il le faisait surtout lorsque Stiles partait un peu trop loin, parlait trop ou s'emportait plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Le plus jeune ronchonnait, pour la forme, et c'était tout. Ce semblant de normalité retrouvait lui plaisait. Il savait que ça ne serait pas aussi simple, que la situation ne s'arrangerait pas du jour au lendemain, en un simple claquement de doigt, mais, déjà, Peter semblait plus décidé que précédemment. Côtes à côtes, le silence qui découlait de chaque petit coup donné ne durait jamais longtemps. C'était à peine s'il les dérangeait. Ils avaient eu tellement pire.

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? » Demanda enfin Stiles, n'y tenant plus. « Pour tes souvenirs. »

« Je te l'ai dit. » Peter souriait, sans entrain. Les sourcils de l'humain se froncèrent et Stiles commença à ralentir le pas. Dans ses souvenirs, il cherchait. Il se demandait où voulait en venir le loup. « Que je me voyais humain. »

« Euh. Qu-quoi ? » Quand donc ? « Oh. »

« Ouais... _Oh_. » Marmonna Peter.

Stiles se pinça l'arête du nez, jurant entre ses dents. Ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Ça n'allait jamais s'arranger, entre eux. Pas à cette allure. Pas alors que, sitôt se parlaient-ils, un nouveau problème surgissait de nulle part. Le retour d'Alex était un exemple parmi d'autres.

« Tu n'as rien dit à personne... même à Derek. »

« Cathy.'

« Catherine sait ? » Bouche-bée, Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Tu lui as dit ? Tu lui as dit pour les loups-garous ? » Les joues gonflées, Stiles avait, pour le coup, totalement cessé d'avancer. Il y avait vraiment un problème de communication, entre Peter et lui, qui lui sautait aux yeux. « Quand ? »

« Quand elle m'a confirmé que j'avais été humain. »

« Comment elle a pu te confirmer ça si elle savait pas ? »

« Un bras cassé peut faire toute la différence. »

Ils arrivaient enfin au niveau du parking. La main droite dans sa poche, Stiles était déjà parti à la recherche de ses clés. Il ne s'imagina pas, et pour cause, qu'il n'avait aucune chance de les y trouver, son voisin ayant décidé de les lui emprunter quelques minutes plus tôt. Il y songea encore moins quand il constata que la chance était définitivement contre eux. L'instant de leur retour était également le moment choisi par Alex et Derek pour sortir. Proches, père et fils ne se parlaient pas pour autant. Le deuxième fuyait même son paternel. Ils avaient un peu discuté, ça suffisait amplement pour aujourd'hui.

« Derek ! » Appela Stiles. « On te raccompagne ? »

Le plus jeune Hale fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais accepta quand même. Bien que l'intérêt soit moindre – il doutait que surveiller Peter soit encore nécessaire – passer du temps avec les deux andouilles, sans qu'elles soient en train de cacher une information d'absolue nécessitée ou de se battre, pouvait être appréciable. Était appréciable.

« Derek ? » Souffla le Bêta de la meute de Satomi.

Il fut ignoré dans les règles de l'art. N'était pas Hale qui veut.

« Peter ? » Essaya-t-on ensuite, sans oser y croire.

Et heureusement qu'Alex n'avait pas espéré grand chose car il n'obtint strictement rien. Pas même un regard méprisant, blasé ou agacé. La réaction que Peter avait eue plus tôt dans l'après-midi laissait peu de place aux interrogations ; difficile aussi de se demander comment il allait réagir. Peter ne laisserait pas son beau-frère – ex – se refaire une place dans sa vie aussi facilement.

« Je suis étonné que tu ne l'ais pas étripé. » Se moqua Peter, une fois dans la voiture.

Quand l'avocat avait rendu ses clés à Stiles, l'humain l'avait regardé quelques instants, l'air de se demander s'il avait atterri, à son tour, dans une espèce de monde alternatif bizarre. Il avait ensuite levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré. Mieux valait faire comme si de rien n'était.

« C'était pas l'envie qui manquait... mais il a surtout demandé de tes nouvelles. »

« Et Cora et toi ? » S'étonna Stiles.

« Alan le tenait davantage au courant. » Soupira Derek. Il avait une main posée sur le dossier du conducteur et l'autre sur celui du passager avant – où se trouvait Peter. « Je pense qu'il va rester un moment. » Prévint-il son oncle.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça... » Siffla Peter.

« C'est mon père. »

Dans une autre situation, à une autre période, le grognement du loup-garou ressuscité aurait amusé Stiles, et pas qu'un peu. Mais, justement, encore aurait-il fallut que la situation soit autre. Là, pour le coup, rien de tout ça ne faisait rire l'humain, quand bien même se forcerait-il. Parce que Derek tenait bel et bien, difficile de l'en blâmer, à retrouver son père ; même si, pour l'heure, il le cachait et affirmait haut et fort qu'il s'en moquait. Même s'il était difficilement cru.

Alex n'était pas revenu sans raison. Au contraire. Le loup-garou avait décidé de réapparaître dans la vie de son fils seulement après avoir appris qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Peter. Ça faisait mal aux fesses.

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas le faire partir. » Concéda Peter. « Même si je ne garantis pas ma réussite. »

« Il ne partira pas parce que tu essaies de le faire partir. » Derek se moquait. « Il te connaît. Il est certainement celui qui te connaît le mieux à l'heure actuelle. »

« Avec les deux crétins dans cette voiture. » Termina l'aîné.

« Qu'il te connaisse mieux ne m'étonnerait pas. » Avoua le cadet, entre ses dents. Stiles en grimaça. Alex avait été absent une sacré bout de temps, quand même. « Il t'a toujours mieux compris. »

« Tu parles comme si tu te souvenais. » Le ton de Peter était plein de reproches. D'envie aussi. « Tu ne te souviens pas de comment il était réellement. Toute ton enfance a été modifiée par ta mère, Derek. »

Plus les semaines passaient, plus les jours passaient, plus le temps passait de façon plus générale... et plus la décision prise par Talia prenait de l'ampleur. Peter avait toujours passé énormément de temps auprès de ses neveux, que ce soit Laura, Cora ou Derek. Ces trois-là avaient aussi dû oublier pour l'humanité de Peter. Ainsi que les cousins et cousines. Oncles et tantes se souvenaient peut-être, eux. Seulement peut-être.

Non. Même pas. La majorité d'entre eux avait disparu lors de l'incendie.

« Tu vas me faire croire qu'il n'était pas celui qui t'acceptait le mieux ? » Derek le mettait au défi d'oser.

« Oui. » Défi de suite relevé.

« Tt. » Le second loup fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, contrarié. Étonné ? Même pas, non. Mais l'un empêchait pas l'autre.

Peter se renfrogna, quant à lui. Il ne désirait pas s'attarder sur ce retour pseudo-miraculeux. Son lit l'appelait. Il voulait se reposer et oublier, quelques heures, que tout continuait à aller de travers. Il avait cru, il y avait sincèrement cru, naïf petit loup-garou qu'il était – quand il s'en donnait la peine – qu'il aurait droit à quelques jours de répit. Même pas. Ah ! On pouvait compter sur Deaton pour toujours lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, c'était certain.

Sa main gauche serrait l'accoudoir de sa portière et Peter se désintéressa totalement de Derek et Stiles, qui continuaient à bavarder. La route était tellement plus intéressantes que les questions de l'un et les réponses évasives de l'autre. Les travaux qui entraînaient une stupide déviation et qui bouchonnaient l'axe principal de la ville. Les restes d'un restaurant ayant brûlé quelques temps auparavant – le lycanthrope frissonna d'horreur quand il le comprit. De stupides gosses qui poussaient de stupides hurlements en jouant stupidement à stupidement se dépasser sur leur stupide trottinette. Tout plutôt qu'une conversation sur Alex.

C'est justement pour ça que Derek jugea nécessaire de ré-inclure Peter dans la discussion.

« Je pense qu'il... veut vraiment renouer avec nos. »

« Grand bien lui fasse. » Ricana Peter au lieu de lancer son habituel 'ah bon ? Tu penses, toi ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu ?'. « Le seul moment où je voudrai bien le voir, ce sera le jour de son enterrement. »

« C'est ta famille. » Stiles n'était pas sûr d'avoir raison d'intervenir, c'était une affaire de Hale.

« C'est le père de Derek. Je le considérerais davantage comme l'ex-mari de ma sœur. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de séparation officielle. »

o o o

 _Laura, calme et silencieuse, écoutait sa mère défendre – encore – les actions de Peter. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait ; les tenants et aboutissants de tout ce que Talia leur expliqua. Quelque chose sonnait faux, dans son histoire. De plus, la jeune fille ignorait pourquoi sa mère leur mentait de manière aussi évidente. D'après ses battements de cœur, tout n'était pas l'exacte vérité._

 _« Mais pourquoi, quand on était petits, Peter se contrôlait bien ? »_

 _Du haut de ses treize ans, Laura aurait juré avoir vu sa mère se tendre. Pas besoin de lire l'avenir pour savoir que ce qui allait suivre serait pur mensonge._

 _« Peter a perdu ses repères. » Ou pas si pur que ça, le mensonge._

 _« Papy et mamie. » Comprit Derek._

 _« C'est ça, oui. Peter vivait toujours avec deux Alphas, qu'il acceptait en tant qu'Alphas et qui étaient, en plus, ses parents. Maintenant il vit avec nous. C'est difficile pour lui, vous comprenez ? »_

 _« Pas vraiment. » Avouèrent les deux, d'une même voix._

 _« J'étais... la Bêta de mes parents, vous étiez les Bêtas de vos grands-parents, de mes parents mais vous... vous m'obéissiez quand même, vous obéissiez à votre père. Que ce soit en tant qu'humain qu'en tant que loups-garous, vous acceptiez qu'on ait le... pouvoir. » Talia grimaça. Mauvais choix de mot de sa part. « Je suis l'Alpha, maintenant mais nos rapports, entre vous et moi, n'ont pas beaucoup changé. Vous nous considériez déjà, votre père et moi, comme vos Alphas. Je n'ai pas à utiliser les yeux rouges pour que vous m'obéissiez. »_

 _Derek fronça les sourcils. Euh... OK... non... c'était pas clair._

 _« Et tu dois faire les yeux rouges avec Peter ? » Ça ne l'était pas non plus pour Laura._

 _« Je suis la nouvelle Alpha de Peter. » Talia s'arrêta pour réfléchir. « Peter ne devait pas m'obéir, avant. Maintenant... il doit. Parce qu'il vit avec nous, parce que je m'occupe de lui et aussi parce que je suis sa nouvelle Alpha. Ça a... chamboulé nos rapports. Associé au fait qu'il vienne de... »_

 _Le nez de Laura se plissa et elle grimaça._

 _« Je comprends pas. » Coupa Derek, tout penaud._

 _« Imagine que tu sois à la place de Peter et que je sois Laura. Tu aimerais devoir obéir à ta sœur ? »_

 _« Naa. » S'horrifia le plus jeune._

 _« Peter c'est pareil. Il n'a pas envie de m'obéir. Imagine que Laura te demande de ranger ta chambre. » Bon, ça risquait difficilement d'arriver vu la maniaquerie de son frère mais passons. « Et que toi, tu sois en train de regarder la télé. Tu n'aurais pas du tout envie de ranger ta chambre... et Laura utiliserait les yeux rouges pour te faire obéir. »_

 _« Ça serait pas un peu de l'abus de pouvoir ? » Fit remarquer Laura. « D'utiliser les yeux rouges pour des trucs aussi insignifiants d'humains. Les yeux rouges c'est pas supposé être pour des trucs importants et tout ? »_

 _Talia accorda mentalement un point à sa fille. Alex aurait certainement été d'accord, lui aussi. Au diable Alex ! Il était parti ! Il les avait abandonnés, tous les cinq. Pourquoi ramenait-elle toujours tout à lui ?_

 _Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu raison, au sujet de Peter. Mordu, inconscient de son humanité passée, son frère souhaitait malgré tout ne rien avoir de loup-garou en lui. Peut-être aussi parce qu'une partie d'elle s'en voulait d'avoir méconnu son frère cadet, à l'époque où il était humain et plus fragile. Alex, lui, avait toujours été auprès de Peter. Il avait cherché à comprendre les problèmes et les résoudre, quand bien même n'y connaissait-il rien. Elle... elle avait fuit son frère et ses potentiels problèmes. Elle l'avait évité autant que possible. Alex était là, après tout._

 _« Un loup-garou, surtout un Bêta de son âge, a besoin d'un Alpha comme repère. Et Peter me refuse en tant que repère. » Ce qui, Talia en était intimement convaincue, n'était pas une pensée absurde._

 _« Parce qu'il veut que tu sois que sa sœur ? » Comprit Derek._

 _Peut-être, oui._

 _« Ce que je comprends pas... c'est pourquoi Peter est pas aussi devenu Alpha. » Souffla Laura, perplexe. « Papy et mamie étaient tous les deux des Alphas donc... pourquoi y a que toi qui a eu... tu sais... les yeux rouges. Ça aurait dû être vous deux. »_

 _Ça y était. Comment Talia pouvait expliquer à sa fille – et son fils – les raisons pour lesquelles Peter n'avait pas pu devenir Alpha ? Comment pouvait-elle leur dire, alors que le but était de le leur cacher, que leur oncle n'était même pas un loup-garou, à ce moment-là ?_

 _Encore une fois, la louve entendait Alex. « Je t'avais bien dit que mentir n'était pas la solution. Quelle histoire vas-tu inventer pour justifier tout ça ? Tu n'y avais pas pensé, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Il est... »_

 _« Il n'est pas trop jeune. Y a des Alphas qui ont son âge. » Notifia Laura. Elle refusait que sa mère leur sorte un autre de ses bobards._

 _« Il n'était pas suffisamment... bien, pour les avoir. »_

 _« Peter est méchant ? » Comprit Derek. « Non. Peter est pas méchant. »_

 _« Non pas 'bien' dans ce sens, mon grand. » Sourit Talia. « Avant de s'en prendre à vos grands-parents on... on avait fait du mal à Peter. Vous vous souvenez qu'il n'était pas venu tout de suite à la maison parce qu'il était trop blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Les deux hochèrent la tête._

 _« Donc... devenir un Alpha ça peut tuer ? » Laura, encore une fois._

 _Talia soupira. Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge, avec ses deux aînés._

* * *

 _Fin du trentième deuxième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de cacahuètes enflammées ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre trente-trois, Case départ._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	33. Case départ

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 - Case départ**

 _Furibond, Peter quitta la maison. Il ne manqua pas l'occasion de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Sa veste dans une main, le casque de son scooter dans l'autre, le jeune loup ne comptait pas revenir de si tôt. D'où le casque, d'ailleurs, il ne tenait pas à se faire arrêter par les flics pour une connerie. Quitte à passer la nuit dans la réserve – ce n'était pas comme si elle manquait de grottes après tout – Peter ne voulait pas avoir à rentrer « à la maison ». Pas avant un moment. Il ne supportait plus les regards inquiets de sa sœur sur sa personne. Il n'en pouvait plus des perpétuels mensonges de celle-ci. On lui mentait. Tout le monde lui mentait. Des mois que ça durait ; qu'il se disait qu'il s'imaginait tout ; que ça allait passer ; qu'on allait finir par tout lui avouer. Mais non. On continuait à taire la vérité et on jurait que les mensonges n'en étaient pas. Talia, Deaton, tous ceux en qui il était supposé pouvoir avoir confiance..._

 _Talia se lança à la poursuite de Peter. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire et, quitte à le suivre, autant ne pas attendre. Elle comptait le rattraper, et vite. La louve connaissait – maintenant – suffisamment bien son frère pour savoir que cette tête de mule pouvait très bien décider qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison avant un moment. Très long moment. Quelques jours, si elle avait de la chance. Quelques semaines. Pire encore. Ce n'était pas comme si Peter n'avait pas les moyens de rester loin des siens pendant une période à durée indéterminée ; moyens financiers mais pas que._

 _S'il le souhaitait vraiment, le mordu pouvait réussir à fuir les radars. Il connaissait les meutes des environs, savait lesquelles étaient susceptibles de l'attraper et le rendre à sa famille et lesquelles accepteraient de l'aider à la fuir._

 _L'Alpha savait que son frère pouvait tout plaquer, du jour au lendemain. Qu'il pouvait partir sans se retourner, ni le regretter ensuite. Ce n'était pas comme si Peter ne mourait pas d'envie de s'éloigner de Beacon Hills. Cet univers de mensonge ne lui convenait pas. Pas que déformer la vérité le dérangeait. Au contraire, même. Il était le premier à jouer sur les mots quand la situation l'imposait – ou non. Ce qui lui déplaisait vraiment, c'était de ne pas savoir et qu'on ose essayer de lui cacher quelque chose._

 _« Peter ! » Rugit-elle. « Peter ! »_

 _Le loup ne l'écoutait pas. Il continuait à rouler et faisait la sourde oreille._

 _« Peter ! »_

 _Brièvement, l'adolescent tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Il luttait, essayait de résister au pouvoir de sa sœur, tentait de ne pas céder à ses instincts. Ce n'était pas facile._

 _« Peter. Arrête-toi. »_

 _Là, surprise. Peter commença à ralentir, ralentir, ralentir jusqu'à s'être totalement arrêté._

 _Le dos crispé, tendu, il se tourna avec une lenteur exagérée vers sa sœur qu'il toisa._

 _« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, Peter. Tu as passé l'âge de réagir ainsi. »_

 _Mauvaise approche. Son frère haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer._

 _« Peter... rentre à la maison. »_

 _« Tu veux dire 'retourne en prison'. » Siffla le plus jeune. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur. « Tu peux pas me garder enfermé comme ça. Tu peux pas, Talia. »_

 _« Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie être enfermé. »_

 _La tête du Bêta pencha sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose lui échappait depuis quelques temps. À bien y voir, c'était depuis la mort de ses parents, depuis le départ d'Alex, depuis que tout foutait le camp, autour de lui. Une chose était certaine : il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. On lui mentait. Sa sœur le prenait pour un idiot. Grossière erreur._

 _« Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches... » Commença-t-il, lentement. Son ton était léger et il avait même un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Mais je te promets que je le saurai. Et... » Sourire qui disparut aussi sec. « Je crois que lorsque je le saurai, je t'en voudrai. Et ne voudrai plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. » Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. « Alors dis-moi. Ça sera moins douloureux pour nous deux. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en vouloir. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas obligée de me mentir. » Répliqua Peter, du tac-o-tac. « Mais tu as décidé de me mentir. Et j'ai décidé de t'en vouloir. » Il haussa les épaules. « La vie est faite de choix, non ? J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait les nôtres. »_

 _Face à face, debout sur le chemin de terre qui reliait le terrain Hale à la nationale pas loin, le frère et la sœur se regardaient. Des deux, Peter était celui qui paraissait le plus sûr de lui et de ce qu'il avançait. Il donnait l'impression d'être celui qui contrôlait la situation. Il n'en était rien. Depuis qu'il s'était arrêté, Talia voyait son frère jouer avec ses clés. Repartir le démangeait. S'il était aussi à l'aise qu'il le laissait penser, partir n'aurait pas été une priorité. Pas même un souhait._

 _« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que tu sembles le penser. »_

 _« Ooooh. Elles le sont. » Affirma Peter. « Elles sont simples au possible, même. Dis-moi la vérité. »_

 _Talia avait appris à toujours se méfier de son frère. Intelligent, joueur, un brin roublard, elle était désolée mais non : on ne pouvait pas aveuglément faire confiance à Peter. Humain déjà, loup-garou davantage encore. Dans la première situation, sans surprise, ça ne l'avait pas aidée à se faire apprécier par son cadet et obtenir sa confiance. Dans le second, étrangement, ça y contribuait. Toujours à l'affût du moindre changement d'attitude ou de posture chez Peter, Talia vit le mordu froncer les sourcils et s'appuyer sur son scooter. Il ne semblait pas bien. Pas bien du tout._

 _« Rentre à la maison, Talia. »_

 _« Pas sans toi. »_

 _« Dans trois mois, je suis diplômé. Dans six, je suis à l'université. Prends ça comme un entraînement. » Il cracha ses mots. « Et fais avec. »_

 _« Peter... »_

 _« Arrête de penser que je ne saurai pas me contrôler ; de croire que je serai un danger. Arrête. Juste... arrête. J'ai dix-huit ans. N'importe quel loup de naissance sait se contrôler à cet âge-là. »_

 _L'Alpha serra les poings, grinça des dents. Mentalement, elle s'occupa aussi à maudire Peter. Son petit air suffisant, son sourire en coin satisfait au possible et cette manie de toujours aller taper là où ça faisait mal – à lui, certes, mais pas que – étaient agaçants. Vraiment._

 _Parfois – souvent – Talia avait l'impression que Peter savait la vérité. L'enfoiré serait capable de s'amuser à tester sa sœur, de jouer avec les limites de celle-ci, d'essayer de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant que le secret soit révélé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Si Peter était au courant, il aurait mis les voiles dans l'heure qui suivait. Du moins... Talia aimerait s'en convaincre._

 _« Un loup a aussi besoin de sa meute... a besoin d'une meute. » Rappela-t-elle. « Un o- »_

 _« Qui t'a parlé d'être Oméga ? Je ne suis, et ne serai, pas un Oméga, Talia. » Peter secoua la tête. Pourvu que Laura, Derek et Cora ne soient pas aussi pénibles à son âge. « Maintenant, laisse-moi respirer. Fous-moi la paix. Pars. »_

 _Ça sonnait un peu trop désespéré pour que Talia obtempère._

 _« Et pourquoi tu me coures après au lieu de t'occuper de ton fils ! Je l'ai blessé... encore... et toi, tu restes avec moi... encore. »_

 _« Je sais que Derek va guérir. Je ne suis pas certaine, par contre, que tu sauras retrouver un plein contrôle sur tes pouvoirs. »_

 _Mauvaise réponse._

 _« C'est ton fils ! » Cria Peter. « Il te faut quoi de plus pour aller le voir ! »_

 _« Et tu es mon frère. » Talia souffla. Doucement, elle osa s'approcher de son cadet. Un pied devant l'autre, le regard fixé sur Peter et toute la tension qu'il accumulait. On aurait dit une bombe à retardement. Il était une bombe à retardement. « Peter ? »_

 _Alentours, tout était calme. Silencieux. Apaisant. Pas de gosses qui se battaient en fond sonore pour avoir le droit de manger le dernier cookie – et le troisième qui arrivait discrètement pour le chiper au nez et à la barbe des autres. Pas de « Mais je pige rien, moi, au théorème de Pi-thalès. » de la part de Derek, aussitôt suivi des moqueries de Laura associées à un « Peter t'expliquera » un chouïa amer. Pas de Cora qui chouinait pour pouvoir regarder ses dessins-animés. Pas d'enfants à proximité. C'était eux. Juste eux._

 _Parce que c'était eux, et juste eux, et donc qu'il n'y avait pas de Laura, de Derek ou de Cora à proximité pour les voir, Peter alla trouver refuge dans les bras de sa sœur et Alpha. En général, il laissait Talia être l'instigatrice de ces étreintes. L'adolescent la serrait. Il s'accrochait à elle tel Tarzan à sa liane. Talia frottait son dos, apaisante._

 _« Je comprends pas pourquoi... »_

 _Ça aussi, c'était certainement dit uniquement car ils étaient seuls, sans témoin._

 _« Il te faut une ancre. Tant que tu n'en auras pas, tu auras des soucis. »_

 _« Le truc c'est que... j'arrive pas à me souvenir de mon ancre, avant. Avec papa et maman. » Murmura Peter. Le nez niché dans le cou de sa sœur, il parlait le plus bas possible. Comme si, au fond, il espérait que Talia ne puisse entendre ce qu'il lui disait._

 _L'Alpha ferma les yeux. Elle profita du fait que, pour le moment, son frère ne puisse voir son visage pour relâcher prise. Un peu. Pas trop. Peter pouvait encore sentir et entendre, à défaut de voir. Il n'était qu'un très jeune loup mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de tout repérer en un rien de temps. Peut-être que sa jeunesse en tant que loup-garou n'y était pas étrangère, d'ailleurs. Nombre d'éléments qu'il pouvait aujourd'hui remarquer lui échappaient en tant qu'humain. Il devait apprendre à se couper de tout ça pour ne pas toujours être submergé par ces sensations._

 _« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'y penser. Tu croyais en eux. »_

 _« Je crois en toi. »_

 _« Pas suffisamment. »_

 _La prise que Peter avait sur Talia s'affermit. Il n'en pouvait plus._

 _« Ils me manquent. »_

 _« Je sais. Ils me manquent aussi. »_

 _« Je comprends pas pourquoi Alex est parti. »_

 _Et... on y arrivait, déjà. On y revenait, encore. Lorsque Talia n'était pas celle qui faisait tout tourner autour d'Alex et son départ, Peter s'en chargeait à merveille._

 _Il y avait tellement de mensonges à formuler pour que Peter puisse continuer à ignorer la vérité ; pour qu'il ne craque pas plus encore et ne perde pas définitivement l'esprit. Talia devait s'en tenir à son histoire de base. Elle ne devait surtout pas en dévier, pas même d'un iota. Ce serait aussitôt repéré. Sa vie, leur vie, était devenue un mensonge de chaque instant et c'était pesant, épuisant._

 _« Al' savait que tu deviendrais Alpha, un jour. Pourquoi il... » Peter s'arrêta. « Il me manque. »_

 _Talia aussi regrettait le départ de son compagnon._

 _« Il me manque aussi, aussi. »_

 _« J'ai besoin de lui. »_

 _Peter toujours contre elle, la joue sur son épaule, la louve souffla. Comme Laura, Derek et Cora, Peter avait grandi avec Alex dans les parages. Ce dernier avait toujours davantage agit comme un oncle super cool, voire un grand frère, que comme le beau-frère qu'il était. Talia et Alex étaient déjà en couple lorsque Peter était né. Ne fallait pas non plus perdre de vue qu'Alex avait été le seul loup de la famille qui n'avait pas eu peur de l'humanité de Peter._

 _« Tu penses que tu t'en sortirais mieux s'il était ici ? »_

 _« Je sais qu'il ne me mentirait pas, déjà. Donc je me sentirais moins à l'écart et... et moins pris pour un crétin, donc... ouais. Je réussirais mieux avec Alex. »_

 _Ça aussi ça faisait mal à entendre. D'autant plus que Peter avait certainement raison._

o o o

Il avait à peine eut le temps de mettre un pied dans le bâtiment – il n'était donc même pas encore à son étage, ni dans l'ascenseur, ni rien – qu'une furie se jeta dans les bras de Peter. Sa mallette dans la main gauche, le loup-garou réceptionna, un chouïa surpris, une Catherine au top de sa forme – ou qui n'en était pas loin. Il était tout sourire et soulagé par cet accueil. Il le fut nettement moins lorsque la main de son amie vint saluer, de manière quelque peu brutale, sa pauvre joue.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ? » Marmonna-t-il.

« L'idiot. Tu as fait l'idiot, Peter. »

« Et tu considères que ça change de d'habitude ? » La grimace du loup n'en était pas vraiment une. Cette question fit rouler des yeux son interlocutrice. Il s'agissait là d'une bien piètre défense, y avait pas à dire, et il aurait pu trouver mieux. « Donc, honnêtement, c'était pour quoi, ça ? »

« Pour avoir failli te faire vider de ton sang par un _Jean_. » Siffla la femme. « C'est bien ce que tu as dit sur ma messagerie, tête de gland, non ? »

Certes. Déjà qu'annoncer ce genre de chose par téléphone était, de base, une fausse bonne idée... mais le faire via le répondeur dépassait tout.

« Djinn. » Peter a corrigea, amusé. Il était préférable pour lui de ne pas relever l'insulte. Il avait eu droit à pire.

Catherine haussa les épaules. Elle chassa les mots d'un geste. Le loup-garou ne le prit pas mal et ne s'offusqua pas de cette réaction. _Djinn_ , _Jean_ , la prononciation du nom d'une créature – mortelle – importait tellement peu, surtout considérant ce qui avait manqué arriver. Alentours, on les évitait. On les contournait. De temps en temps, on leur lançait un regard intrigué et un brin agacé. Les doigts de l'humaine se fermèrent autour du poignet du lycan qu'elle commença à traîner à sa suite.

« On sort, ce soir, toi et moi. J'ai demandé à Stiles s'il était d'accord. »

« Et mon avis ? » Bougonna Peter. « On en fait quoi, de mon avis ? »

« Aux oubliettes. À la corbeille. Pou-bel-le. » Sourit-elle. Catherine avait de la chance d'être Catherine, il n'y avait pas à dire. N'importe qui d'autre, Stiles et Derek compris, ne s'en serait pas aussi facilement tirés. « Non. Vraiment, Peter. Faut qu'on parle. »

« On peut le faire à la maison. Stiles pourrait... aider à comprendre. »

Oh. _Oh_. À en croire le sourire en coin, satisfait, de la blonde, c'était là précisément ce qu'elle avait souhaité entendre, la démone. Peter roula des yeux, toussota et secoua la tête avant de sourire.

o o o

 _Frère et sœur restèrent un moment comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lui, il s'agrippait à son aînée, comme si sa santé mentale en dépendait. Elle en dépendait. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, de ne plus savoir que croire, qui croire, quoi penser. Peter n'avait jamais paru aussi fragile lorsqu'il était humain. Ses souvenirs absents et ces mensonges constants n'étaient pas pour l'aider._

 _« J'ai pas envie de rentrer. » Murmura Peter à l'oreille de sa gardienne._

 _« Je peux appeler Laura, si tu veux, et je lui dit qu'on va manger en ville puis que je t'emmène au cinéma. Elle restera avec Derek et Cora. »_

 _« Mais Derek est... »_

 _« Tu l'as griffé. Rien de bien méchant, crois-moi. »_

 _« Il va penser que j'ai une dent contre lui. » Plaisanta mollement le plus jeune, le front sur l'épaule de Talia. «_ _À chaque fois c'est lui qui prend. »_

 _L'Alpha lui caressait les cheveux. Même sans se rappeler que Peter l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, Derek savait que son oncle l'aimait. Il devait même savoir qu'il était le petit – « je suis pas petit » – préféré de son oncle._

 _Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas avoir conscience de cette préférence. Quand Peter avait toujours quelque chose d'urgent à faire lorsque Laura ou Cora avaient besoin d'aide pour un devoir... il stoppait tout, tout de suite, sitôt Derek commençait-il à grogner après sa chimie ou son anglais. Oh, bien sûr, il continuait à râler une fois son oncle venu à sa rescousse... mais pour la forme, rien de plus. Une fois les exercices terminés, Derek recommençait à rechigner, cette fois parce que « Peter était trop flippant à tout connaître comme ça. Il peut pas être con comme Laura, lui ? » ce qui plaisait moyennement à sa mère et la principale concernée. Les deux aînés de Talia commençaient alors à se battre et l'Alpha se voyait contrainte d'intervenir. La louve aimait voir son frère aider son fils. Vraiment. Plus que tout._

o o o

La porte du bureau de Peter s'ouvrit. Le loup-garou leva la tête, prêt à accueillir Harry avec un nouveau dossier et une paire de remarques sur sa ponctualité. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à quelques questions inquiètes – Harry s'inquiétait toujours – qu'il faudrait esquiver, et tous les coups étaient permis pour y parvenir. Oui. Vraiment. Même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait lâcher quelques informations... aussi étonnant cela puisse paraître. Il déchanta vite.

Au beau milieu de la pièce, à une distance raisonnable du lycan, comme s'il avait senti le danger – ou enfin compris que Peter ne le portait pas haut dans son cœur – et quoique trop avancé pour qu'on puisse simplement croire qu'il avait une question d'ordre pratique à poser sur un dossier en cours ou un « Blaise aimerait vous voir dans son bureau » à dire... se trouvait Travis.

Catherine murmura un petit « Désolé » qu'elle savait audible pour un loup-garou. Qu'elle soit désormais au courant n'était vraiment pas sans avantage.

« Peter ? »

« Va voir Barry, Travis. » Grogna Peter. « Je suis occupé. »

« C'est à vous que je dois parler. » Essaya, maladroit, Travis. L'associé zyeuta par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il craignait plus Catherine que Peter.

Les lèvres pincées, l'aîné s'enfonça dans son siège. D'un coup sec, à cran, il poussa sur le bord du bureau pour s'en éloigner. Crispé, Travis ne quittait pas le loup-garou des yeux. Il se balançait sur ses pieds, n'avait de cesse de se triturer les doigts et la gourmette en argent autour de son poignet. Son locuteur s'exaspéra avant de froncer les sourcils. Impossible.

« Travis ? »

« C'est personnel. » Avoua-t-il, se mordant les lèvres. De nouveau, Travis jeta un regard derrière lui. Se passait-il quelque chose avec Catherine ? S'agissait-il de quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas à être au courant ? Possible. En ce cas... tant pis.

« Parle. »

De son bureau, l'oreille aux aguets, curieuse comme pas deux, Catherine regardait Peter. Travis lui tournait encore le dos et ne pouvait pas tout voir. Quand il regardait ce qui se passait derrière, elle n'avait qu'à faire semblant de vaquer à ses occupations et faire comme si de rien était.

La blonde grimaça, elle aussi. Elle connaissait les sentiments et ressentiments du loup-garou vis-à-vis de l'associé. Il ne s'en était jamais caché. La tête et les bouclettes de Travis ne lui revenaient pas, point à la ligne. « Ses manières, son air suffisant, son sourire en coin, sa façon de... on dirait qu'il sait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde, qu'il se croit mieux que tout le monde, ce crétin. C'est exaspérant. » Catherine souriait toujours, à ce moment ; puis Peter roulait des yeux « Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça. Je _suis_ mieux que tout le monde, nuance. »

Travis toussota.

« C'est à quel sujet ? » L'invita Peter. Il n'avait pas la journée.

Plus l'associé restait, plus le loup sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Littéralement. L'odeur de Travis lui sautait aux yeux, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi.

« Alex. »

Des sourcils se froncèrent. Quatre sourcils. Deux paires. Catherine, Peter. L'odeur ne trompait pas. L'odeur ne le trompait pas. L'odeur de Travis avait bien quelques similitudes avec celle d'Alex, tout juste retrouvé. Odeur tout juste découverte, aussi. Autre chose qui ne faisait aucun doute : Travis était humain.

« Tu... »

« Il a toujours fait partie de la meute. » Confirma Travis. « Même s'il ne venait plus aux réunions, il... ne l'a jamais quittée. »

Bouche-bée, Catherine fixait – encore – Peter, les yeux ronds. L'index levé, elle montrait alternativement l'un puis l'autre.

« Je crains ne... pas comprendre. »

L'aveu était douloureux. Il l'était d'autant plus qu'il était à l'intention de Travis.

« Je crois que si. » Certifia pourtant l'associé. Il sourit. « Vous avez l'habitude de toujours être la personne la plus intelligente de la pièce. »

Peter sourit.

« Le niveau n'est pas bien haut. »

Ce fut au tour de Travis d'avoir ses lèvres qui s'étirent vers le haut.

« Tu es humain. » Le ton de Peter ne laissait place à aucune contestation. Ce que n'essaya pas de faire l'associé, de toute façon. Il savait que mentir à un loup-garou, surtout à ce sujet, était inutile. Peter Hale ou non. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

« Mais mes parents sont des loups. Mon oncle est un loup. Ma famille est une meute. »

« La meute Ito. »

L'autre hocha la tête.

« Quel lien avec... Alex ? »

« Toute la partie 'mon oncle est un loup'. »

Le bureau était silencieux. Aussi éloigné que possible du perpétuel trafic de la rue principale – soit pas vraiment éloigné – et de la pièce principale qui, quand elle était occupée, était normalement plus bruyante. Les yeux grands ouverts, forcé d'admettre que Travis ne mentait pas – ou alors qu'il le faisait beaucoup trop bien – le loup désigna de la main gauche le canapé.

« On va en avoir pour un moment, je pense. »

L'humain hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Catherine. Éteins l'interphone. » Demanda-t-il.

« Pas moyen, non. » Refusa-t-elle.

« Alors éteins-le puis viens nous rejoindre. »

Contre toute attente, Travis, associé honnis, fut donc la première personne à apprendre que Catherine était au courant du monde surnaturel. Sauf si celle-ci avait commis une maladresse – plausible malheureusement – auprès de Stiles quand elle l'avait contacté. Le neveu d'Alex soupira au moment où Catherine passa à côté de lui, toujours debout, pour prendre place sur le canapé.

« Assis. » Répéta Peter, d'un ton sans appel. « Et commence depuis le début. »

o o o

 _Talia, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre de son cadet, regardait Peter s'activer. Cartons et valises s'entassaient ça et là. La pièce était méconnaissable tant elle était en désordre. Il y avait des vêtements partout, sauf dans l'armoire. Des boites de riz, de pâtes ou de conserves étaient perdues au milieu des sweats, des caleçons et des chaussettes. L'Alpha se demandait comment Peter, si méticuleux, si carré, pouvait supporter une telle pagaille._

 _« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais faire une pause ? »_

 _Peter s'arrêta net. À moitié sous son lit, il nourrissait le fol espoir d'y retrouver une vieille peluche de quand il était petit et qu'il souhaitait vivement emmener avec lui – un renard offert par Alex et qui avait fait grincer des dents ses parents. Combien de fois son père était-il venu en catastrophe, quand il dormait chez sa sœur, chez ses grands-parents ou chez son oncle, pour lui apporter l'animal ? Indiana était forcément quelque part dans cette chambre. Peter ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre le grappin dessus ; ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait des choses dans tous les sens, pourtant._

 _Suite à la suggestion de son aînée, l'adolescent grogna un petit « non » aussi convaincant que possible._

 _« Tu t'actives depuis ce matin... arrête-toi un peu. Tu n'es plus efficace, là. »_

 _« Et on est supposé partir demain matin. » Signala Peter. Il manqua envoyer un vieux livre de mathématiques sur Talia qui sut l'éviter de justesse. « Faut que je termine ce soir. Cette nuit. Ce soir c'est mieux, j'ai prévu de dormir, cette nuit. Et voir Cath. Pas en même temps, par contre. J'y arriverai jamaiiiiiis. » La louve vit la position de son frère changer – une partie de son frère, en tout cas. Sur le ventre, les bras écartés, la joue à-même le parquet, il commençait à douter de lui. Encore._

 _« Arrête de douter. Ça ne te sied pas au teint. »_

 _« Mais j'y arriverai jamais. À Harvard, j'veux dire. Je pige déjà même pas pourquoi j'ai été accepté. Et pourquoi tu acceptes de payer l'inscription qui coûte bonbon et... aide-moi à tout remettre en place. Je vais passer l'exam' pour l'académie et finir flic et bastà. Ou barista. »_

 _L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle soupira. Talia était désormais habituée aux doutes incessants de Peter à ce propos. Depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission, il ne passait plus une semaine sans marmonner qu'il n'avait rien à faire là-bas, qu'il ferait mieux de rester s'enterrer à Beacon Hills et d'y vivre misérablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Jours qu'il passerait seul dans un vieil appartement avec ses douze chiens – « vu que je ne peux pas avoir douze chats car les chats nous supportent pas et que je suis pas une vieille à chats » – et que tout le monde finirait par oublier son existence tant et si bien qu'on retrouverait son squelette douze ans après sa mort. Rien que ça, oui._

 _À force de l'entendre, Talia connaissait sur le bout des doigts le discours et le raisonnement de son frère. Elle ne voulait pas y avoir de nouveau droit. Elle s'approcha du lit de Peter, se baissa, attrapa les chevilles du Bêta avant de tirer pour le faire réapparaître à la lumière du jour._

 _« Maiiiis... »_

 _« Si tu ne veux plus partir, ne pars plus. Mais ne décide pas de ne plus partir car tu doutes de toi. »_

 _« Tu peux lâcher mes pieds, steuplait ? » Marmonna juste Peter._

 _« Non. » Sourit Talia. « Je lâcherai tes pieds seulement lorsque tu auras admis être tout à fait capable de réussir. Tu es intelligent, Peter. Tes résultats le prouvent. »_

 _« Ce qui ne veut pas dire pour autant que je réussirai en droit. Si ça s'trouve, c'est pas du tout ma voie et je ferais mieux de devenir jongleur. » Son aînée roula des yeux. « Et si j'arrivais pas à me contrôler tout seul, une fois là-bas ? »_

 _« Tu y arriveras. »_

 _« Ouais mais et si... »_

 _« Et si rien du tout. » Coupa Talia, catégorique. « Tu veux aller à Harvard et tu y as été accepté. Tu iras, point. Si ça ne va pas, tu pourras toujours m'appeler et je t'aiderai à distance. » Elle vit Peter ouvrir la bouche. « Et si vraiment ça ne va pas, tu reviendras. D'accord ? Tu es toujours le bienvenu à la maison, Peter. Mais s'il-te-plaît... cesse de douter autant alors que tu sais ce que tu vaux. »_

 _La joue toujours sur le parquet, ses pieds toujours entre les mains de sa sœur, les lèvres du mordu s'étirèrent._

 _« Je suis le meilleur. »_

 _« Je préfère ça. »_

 _« Maintenant, lâche mes pieds, misérable mortelle. J'ai un monde à conquérir. »_

 _« N'en fais pas trop non plus, veux-tu. »_

o o o

« Depuis combien de temps sais-tu pour moi ? » Quitte à commencer les hostilités, autant le faire bien. Peter ne cherchait pas à connaître les petits détails sans importance sur l'enfance malheureuse de son vis-à-vis, humain parmi les loups. Il s'en moquait comme de l'an quarante.

« Hmm. » sourit Travis. « Toujours ? »

Le loup-garou lui jeta un regard noir. Mauvaise réponse. Ce n'était pas celle attendue, en tout cas – ce qui, dans le langage « Peter Hale » revenait à considérer la réponse comme mauvaise.

« Toujours. » Répéta l'humain.

« Peter. » Catherine intervint. « S'il est le neveu d'Alex et qu'il est humain... »

« Je suis humain. »

Elle leva la main et secoua un peu la tête. La bouche tordue en une drôle de grimace, Catherine conseillait à Travis de se taire et la laisser faire. Quitte à ce qu'ils disent la même chose, à ce qu'ils essaient de faire accepter à Peter la même idée... mieux valait que ce soit Catherine qui s'y colle. Peter se montrerait beaucoup plus réceptif et à l'écoute.

« Je sais. » Siffla Peter. Ces deux-là le prenaient-ils pour une andouille ? Il fallait croire. « Talia n'aura pas pu modifier les souvenirs de tout le monde ; et certainement pas ceux de la meute Ito ; donc ils se souvenaient tous que j'étais humain avant. »

« Pourquoi le demander, alors ? »

« Pour déterminer jusqu'à quel point tu étais décidé à te foutre de ma gueule. » Grogna Peter, griffes sorties, regard bleu surnaturel – nuance parmi tant d'autres – et sourire en coin.

Maintenant qu'il savait Travis au courant de sa nature lycanthrope, il pouvait bien se permettre ce genre de petits écarts, non ? Quel intérêt s'il ne le pouvait pas. La couleur de ses yeux mettait toujours mal à l'aise les autres ; elle rappelait ses méfaits passés sans les dater. L'associé, pourtant, au contraire de son oncle quelques jours plus tôt, resta de marbre. Il haussa même un sourcil avant de ricaner.

« Meute Ito. » Rappela-t-il. Il s'auto-désigna. « Beacon Hills. Tout le monde sait ce que Peter Hale a fait. » Catherine en savait beaucoup sur le sujet mais pas encore tout. Peter n'était pas pressé que cela change. Elle avait bien digéré jusqu'alors, certes, mais le vase pouvait déborder d'un instant à l'autre. Un détail, noyé dans un océan d'autres détails, pouvait la faire se lever et s'écrier que s'en était trop. « Je peux me permettre une toute petite question ? »

« Non. »

« Comment Derek et Stiles en sont-ils venus à décider de vous faire quitter Eichen House ? »

« Ei- » Catherine secoua la tête. « Quoi ? »

La seule raison pour laquelle Peter n'égorgea pas purement et simplement Travis, outre le fait que ça ferait désordre et que les traces de sang risquaient de salir sa moquette, ce fut le regard écarquillé d'horreur de l'humain. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il avait cru que Catherine connaissait toute l'histoire et on ne pouvait l'en blâmer pour ça... même si ce n'était pas là les habituelles préoccupations de Peter.

Bon sang ! Il avait tué pour moins que ça – ou espéré tuer pour moins que ça.

« Rien. » Répondirent-ils précipitamment. Trop. Beaucoup trop pour ne pas être louches.

Catherine n'insista pas. Elle aurait droit à toutes ses réponses le soir-même, avec Stiles. Connaissant le Stilinski, elle savait qu'il répondrait sans détour et lui dirait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, si ce n'était davantage.

« Tu es venu t'annoncer aujourd'hui. Parler d'Alex. De la meute. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'Alex est de retour et... je pensais que vous devriez le savoir. » Admit Travis. Il était mal à l'aise et son regard tourné vers ses mains. Nerveux, il jouait avec ses doigts et se pinçait, de temps en temps, le poignet. « il est parti quand vous avez été mordu et... je pense qu'il pourrait essayer de... de renouer contact. » L'humain se mordillait les lèvres. Il était loin de l'associé si sûr et si fier qui agaçait tant. « Et, vous connaissant, je me suis dit que c'était mieux si vous étiez... prêt. Préparé. Prévenu. Au courant. Je... tout ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il vous a abandonné. »

« Y en aura au moins un qui comprend mon point de vue... » Grommela Peter.

* * *

 _Fin du trentième troisième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de pikapuce ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre trente-quatre, Alex._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	34. Alex

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 - Alex**

« Peter ? » Cria Stiles depuis la cuisine, où il était en train de se battre avec un paquet de spaghettis décidé à ne pas se laisser ouvrir aussi facilement. Pâtes : 1 – 0 : Humain. « C'est toi ? Question idiote. Bien sûr que c'est toi. Qui ça peut être d'autre. »

Le loup-garou s'abstint de toute réponse. Dans des moments pareils, il était souvent – tout le temps – conseillé de laisser Stiles parler seul et d'attendre qu'il se lasse. Sans personne pour lui donner la réplique, ce n'était généralement pas bien long. C'était quelque chose que Scott et le reste de la meute, Jordan et Liam exceptés, avaient toujours eu du mal à comprendre – y compris Lydia. Tant pis pour eux.

« Chris a appelé. Il voulait savoir si ça allait, tout ça. Et si tu serais d'accord pour revoir le bestiaire avec lui, à l'occasion. » Le jeune Stilinski s'interrompit un instant pour crier victoire. Il l'avait finalement ouvert, ce fichu paquet ! Son honneur était sauf. « C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a quelqu'un qui survit à un Djinn et qui peut dire ce que font réellement ces saloperies bleues. »

« Chris c'est... le frère de la fille qui a dragué ton neveu pour ensuite tuer toute ta famille, c'est ça ? »

La bouche fort intelligemment entrouverte, les yeux ronds et ses spaghettis toujours dans les mains au lieu d'être dans leur casserole, Stiles quitta précipitamment la cuisine. Il gagna le salon pour, sans surprise, y trouver un Peter... accompagné de Catherine et d'un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, par contre. L'humain gonfla ses joues, contrarié. C'était à croire que Peter faisait son possible pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas juste tous les deux. Ce n'était pas le cas. Si ? Pourvu que ça ne soit pas le cas.

« Tu... es au courant. » Marmonna Stiles, son attention toute rivée sur Catherine. Du peu qu'il voyait, elle paraissait très bien prendre les révélations récemment obtenues. Elle semblait ne pas être si surprise par le monde surnaturel dans lequel Peter venait de la faire plonger – sans lui demander son avis.

« Je suis au courant. » Confirma-t-elle. « Et tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt, Stiles. Que cet idiot ait gardé le silence, je peux comprendre, c'est un idiot... mais toi... »

« Mais moi ? Tu crois pas qu'il faut être tout aussi idiot pour accepter de vivre avec cet imbécile ? » Stiles ricana alors que Peter ronchonnait.

Derrière Peter et Catherine, un peu en retrait et désireux de se faire oublier aussi longtemps que faire se pouvait, l'inconnu souriait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on entendait Peter Hale se faire traiter d'imbécile. Travis profita qu'on fasse peu cas de sa présence pour détailler les lieux. Si on lui avait dit, un jour, qu'il serait invité à se rendre ici sans que Peter ait l'intention de le tuer avant de le cuisiner aux petits oignons – ou faire disparaître son corps – il l'aurait peut-être cru, oui, mais non sans mal.

Et pourtant le voilà là. Dans l'entrée du salon, derrière le canapé, à ne pas écouter un traître mot de ce que les trois autres pouvaient dire. Tout semblait si normal. _Trop_ normal, presque. Au fil des années, avec tout ce qu'il entendait au sujet de la meute McCall et de toutes les créatures dont ils s'occupaient, il s'était imaginé bien des choses sur la vie que pouvaient mener les loups, coyotes et autres joyeusetés qui la composaient. En voyant Peter au bureau, il s'était créé plusieurs scénarios sur le partenaire et la vie secrète qu'il menait avec son compagnon et les autres. Et là... tout était tellement normal, tellement banal, c'en était presque décevant.

Le programme télé était abandonné sur la table basse et servait de sous-verre pour le soda laissé là. La télécommande coincée entre un coussin et l'accoudoir du canapé donnait l'impression d'être un trophée exposé à la vue de l'autre, narquois. L'écran allumé, et dont le son avait été monté suffisamment afin d'être audible depuis la cuisine, n'intéressait personne si ce n'était lui. Travis plissa les yeux, fronça le nez, c'était presque trop normal pour un loup-garou.

« Vu que tu as l'air de tout connaître à notre sujet, inutile que je te présente Stiles. » Marmonna enfin Peter, sans se tourner vers le cadet.

« Le fils du shérif. Un des seuls humains de votre meute. Possédé par le Nogitsune. Abruti qui emmène le Véritable Alpha dans la réserve, en pleine nuit, à la recherche d'un corps. » Il énumérait le tout sans tenir compte des grimaces du couple ou de Catherine qui roulait des yeux face à un tel manque de tact. Elle commençait – ou ne commençait pas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'en faisait la réflexion – à comprendre que si Peter détestait tellement Travis, c'était surtout à cause de leurs nombreuses similitudes. Abondantes même sans tenir compte qu'ils aient été, ou soient encore, un humain dans une meute de loups.

« C'est lui, Travis ? » S'étonna Stiles.

Il avait été sur le point de rajouter quelques choses lorsque les bonnes manières vinrent le rappeler à l'ordre. Non. Mauvaise idée que de dire que l'associé avait moins une tête de con que ce à quoi il s'était attendu ; pas plus que demander pourquoi ce crétin à roulettes se trouvait dans leur salon, à essayer de lire le titre des DVDs rangés par nom.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » Le Stilinski pouvait comprendre beaucoup de choses par lui-même mais, comme tout un chacun, il avait ses limites. « Peter ? »

« Travis sait. »

« Il sait ? Il sait quoi ? Parce qu'il peut savoir comment gagner l'affaire Bidule-Chouette, comment faire des lasagnes végétariennes à s'en taper une indigestion de malade, ce qui est un peu le principe, ou savoir pour les... oh. Ouais. Il sait pour les... Ouais. Bien sûr qu'il sait. Pff. Comment il sait ? »

« Il sait parce qu'il fait partie de la meute Ito. » Soupira Travis, les mains dans les poches, il essayait de paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en vrai. « Et qu'il est le neveu d'Alex. Accessoirement. »

« Bordel... » Grogna Stiles. « Vous êtes tous liés ou quoi ? »

D'un même mouvement, Peter et Travis haussèrent les épaules. Bah tiens ! Il ne manquait plus que ça pour parfaire le tableau.

o o o

« Euh... » Catherine secoua la tête. Les yeux clos, elle se remettait les idées en place. « Peter, tu... »

Depuis le début de la soirée, Stiles avait été anormalement silencieux. Il avait préféré laisser le loup-garou tout expliquer à sa plus vieille amie. Selon lui, Catherine serait pus disposée à accepter les informations données si elles venaient du principal concerné. L'hyperactif ne se disait pas, pas une seule seconde ni une seule fois, qu'on avait fait en sorte de l'avoir dans les parages pour qu'il participe, lui aussi. De temps en temps, Travis intervenait pour combler les trous ou, mais c'était plus rare, poser une question. Certains événements avaient toujours été un peu flous pour la meute de Satomi.

Et, parce qu'on ne se refaisait pas, le fils du shérif jetait régulièrement des coups d'œils suspicieux vers Travis, qu'il ne sentait pas. Ça lui paraissait trop simple et truffé de fausses notes.

Pendant des années, Peter avait pesté, maugréé, proféré mille et une insultes et menaces de morts, toutes plus imagées les unes les autres, à l'encontre de Travis pour finalement, un soir, après un après-midi de discussion à peine, décider de l'inviter chez eux ? À d'autres. Peter refusait net toute discussion avec Alex et accueillerait son neveu – qu'il n'avait jamais supporté – à bras ouverts ?

Tout occupé qu'il était à scruter Travis et essayer de lire dans son esprit pour deviner quelles étaient ses intentions véritables, Stiles ne remarqua pas de suite qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Peter, aussitôt suivit par Catherine, avait disparu. À table, seuls restaient Travis et lui. Évidemment. Son petit doigt lui disait d'ailleurs – mais ce n'était l'avis que de son petit doigt, certainement pas le sien – que les deux enflures disparues l'avaient fait exprès. Ce serait bien leur genre. Laisser le temps à Stiles de menacer Travis afin de faire plaisir au Stilinski.

« Je ne suis pas l'ennemi. » Assura l'associé.

« Tu n'es pas l'ami non plus. » Claqua Stiles. « Tu as eu des années pour dire à Peter qui tu étais... mais tu choisis de le faire aujourd'hui. Précisément. Aujourd'hui. Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il n'y a aucune arrière pensée là-dedans. »

« Je devais faire quoi ? » Demanda doucement l'autre. « Aller le voir pour lui dire que son beau-frère, _parti_ , est mon oncle ? Que je savais qui il était, ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait fait ? » Travis haussa un sourcil, railleur. « Évidemment que non, Stiles. D'autant plus que j'avais connaissances de choses dont il ignorait encore tout, à l'époque. »

Erreur de calcul. La mauvaise carte venait d'être jouée.

« Justement. Tu savais des choses qu'il ignorait. Et tu as su, _tu as su_ qu'il ne l'ignorait plus. Comment ? »

Seul le silence répondit au Stilinski.

« Peter est plus méfiant que ça, d'habitude. » Siffla Stiles. Leur méfiance légendaire était un de leurs points communs les plus flagrants. « Et s'il décide d'y faire exception aujourd'hui... ce n'est pas mon cas. Alors jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas l'ennemi, non... mais t'es encore moins l'ami. » L'hyperactif sourit, l'air de rien, avant de boire une longue gorgée du verre de jus de fruit qu'il venait de piquer au loup-garou absent. « Ressers-toi, hein. Fais comme chez toi.

o o o

Appuyée contre la table de la cuisine, bras et jambes croisés, Catherine regardait Peter s'activer. Ou faire semblant de s'activer. Elle avait quelques réserves quant à l'efficacité de sa vaisselle – et ne pensait même pas à son utilité. Pas besoin d'être fine observatrice pour voir que Peter tendait l'oreille, comme s'il espérait pouvoir entendre tout ce qui se disait dans la pièce adjacente. Non ! _Carrément_ comme s'il entendait tout ce qui se disait de l'autre côté du mur. Ce n'était pas comme si ça lui était impossible, en plus.

« Alors, comme ça... Alex est revenu ? »

« Ouais. » Se contenta de répondre Peter. « Mais tu as dû le comprendre depuis ce matin, non ? »

« Oui. » Sourit Catherine. « Tu comptes faire quoi, avec lui ? »

Il ne répondit rien. En lieu et place, Peter jugea mieux de regarder en direction de la porte, fermée, qui séparait la salle à manger et la cuisine. Craignait-il que Stiles ou Travis entendent sa réponse ? Peut-être. Était-ce une réaction normale ? Peut-être aussi. Était-ce justifié ? Certainement pas. Les deux étaient humains et, de fait, dépourvus d'une ouïe surnaturelle.

L'autre solution, la plus plausible du coup, c'était qu'il souhaitait retarder le moment de répondre.

« Je sais pas. » Catherine ne l'aurait pas lâché, s'il avait essayé de se défiler. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Peter avait le chic pour s'entourer de parfaits enquiquineurs. « Je sais pas du tout. »

« Ta tête pense quoi ? »

« C'est un loup expérimenté. » Admit le lycan. « Bien plus que Derek, moi... ou que n'importe lequel des bras-cassés que comporte la meute. Sa présence ne pourra pas nous faire de mal, au contraire. Il saurait avoir ce regard extérieur qui nous manque, parfois. Un regard neuf sur la situation de Beacon Hills et... » Peter souffla. « Son retour dans la meute Ito légitimerait mon entrée éventuelle. Avant, seul le souvenir d'Alex pouvait l'expliquer. Avec lui dans les parages, que je change d'avis et d'allégeance, que je les rejoigne... ça aurait davantage de sens. »

« Et ton cœur ? »

Sans surprise pour qui connaissait Peter comme Catherine, les épaules de l'homme se tendirent. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du manche du couteau qu'il s'obstinait à frotter depuis cinq bonnes minutes, au lieu de le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Ses dents grincèrent.

« Tu te paies ma tronche ? »

« Un peu. » Sourit-elle. Elle se redressa. À pas lents, ses lèvres étirées, elle s'approcha de Peter puis donna un coup sec dans les mains de son ami afin de lui faire lâcher ce qu'il tenait. Le couteau qui claque contre les verres avant de s'écraser au milieu du reste de la vaisselle dans l'évier fit grimacer le loup. « Mais je sais que tu ne sais pas. » Elle força Peter à se retourner avant de lui mettre, de force, un torchon entre les mains afin qu'il ne mette pas de l'eau partout – elle ne tenait pas à l'entendre râler à ce propos. « Tu sais que sa présence ici est une bonne chose mais tu lui en veux trop pour son absence pour l'admettre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je lui en veux trop pour son absence pour l'admettre. »

« Idiot. »

o o o

Étalé de tout son long sur le canapé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, les pieds croisés et posés sur l'accoudoir opposé, Derek avait la tête enfoncée dans un coussin et son ordinateur portable installé sur le ventre. Depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant, ou moins d'une dizaine de minutes - certainement moins, d'ailleurs – il regardait l'icône bleue de l'application Skype que Stiles lui avait installé quelques années plus tôt. C'était le meilleur moyen de communiquer avec Cora donc il avait dû s'y faire. À regret, OK, mais il était prêt à quelques concessions pour garder contact avec sa sœur.

Le problème était le suivant : il avait Skype pour parler à Cora. Il devait parler à Cora maintenant. Devait-il utiliser Skype pour autant ? D'un côté, sa sœur était loin – toujours au Mexique, aux dernières nouvelles, ce qui n'était toujours pas la porte d'à côté – mais, d'un autre, ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer était le genre d'informations qu'il était préférable de donner en face. Sans passer par l'intermédiaire d'une quelconque machine du diable.

Derek finit par se décider. Se prendre la tête pendant cent sept ans ? Très peu pour lui, merci.

De plus, il avait suffisamment donné ces derniers jours à s'inquiéter pour Peter, chercher ce qui pouvait se tramer du côté de son oncle et pourquoi son aîné était plus étrange que d'ordinaire. Ni une, ni deux, il appuya sur l'espèce de caméra – Isaac avait insisté « si, Derek, c'est une caméra. Tu veux que ce soit quoi d'autre ? » – et espéra que sa cadette lui réponde vite.

« Pincez-moi, je rêve. Derek qui m'appelle ! » Se moqua Cora sitôt apparut-elle à l'écran. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas te marier ? »

Il n'aurait pas dû appeler. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû appeler.

« Derek ? » La louve commença vite à s'inquiéter. La tête de son cher frangin ne disait rien qui vaille. « Derek ? Y a un soucis ? »

Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on disait via un écran d'ordinateur ! À quoi diable avait-il pensé, bon sang ? Il n'était pas Stiles ou Peter, ou n'importe quel autre membre de la meute. Il savait se passer de toutes ces machines et... et pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

« Derek ! »

Le loup sursauta.

« Ah ! Enfin tu réagis ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Papa est revenu. »

Cora se figea ; tout ce qu'elle avait pu être en train de faire ou penser fut mis en suspend. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds comme deux billes parfaitement rondes – elles ne l'étaient pas toujours – elle alla s'enfoncer tout au fond de sa chaise de bureau. Sa main gauche passa dans ses cheveux, qu'elle remit distraitement derrière son oreille. Son regard ne décolla pas de l'écran pendant un temps, puis, mais Derek ne pourrait le jurer, elle chercha quelque chose sur son bureau.

« Papa ? » Murmura-elle, ayant besoin qu'on lui redise. La deuxième fois serait peut-être plus facile à assimiler.

« Il est revenu. »

« Quand ? »

« Y a quelques jours. Après qu'ont a récupéré Peter. »

« Que vous avez récupéré Pe... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, encore ? » Entre ses dents, la louve insulta les deux membres de sa famille restés à Beacon Hills et qui n'étaient pas foutus de se tenir tranquilles trois minutes. À croire que leur passion dans la vie était de frôler la catastrophe ! « Encore des chasseurs ? »

« Djinn. »

Ce fut ensuite le silence. Ou presque. Le frère et la sœur ne se parlèrent plus pendant quelques minutes, mais c'était pour laisser le temps à la plus jeune de faire quelques recherches de son côté pour comprendre de quelle créature il était question. Derek entendait distinctement le bruit que faisaient les touches lorsque sa cadette tapait dessus ; tout comme il ne manquait pas les quelques « Non, pas ça. Next » que Cora murmura quand le site sur lequel elle tombait ne lui donnait pas les informations souhaitées.

« Un Djinn, tu dis ? »

« Oui. »

« Hmm. » Les sourcils de Cora se froncèrent. « Sur mon site, là, ils disent que les Djinns s'en prennent seulement aux humains ou aux mordus parce que... euh... ils gardent une partie de bla, bla, bla, j'ai pas pigé mais bref... ça concerne pas Peter, quoi. »

« Si. »

« De quoi si ? »

Derek pourrait faire un petit effort, quand même ! Vu les bombes qu'il était en train de lui balancer, il pouvait se montrer plus loquace et plus clair dans ses propos.

« Si. Ça concerne Peter. Peter est un mordu. »

La nouvelle du retour de leur père, qu'elle pensait mort depuis des lustres, en plus de l'avoir trop peu connu, paraissait être du pipi de chat en comparaison.

« Peter ? » Encore une fois, elle attendait confirmation de son aîné. « Mais il... déteste les humains. Et ouais, je sais pour Stiles, mais ça n'empêche. Puis, pourquoi il... pourquoi on savait pas ça ? » Leur famille avait un gros soucis avec l'honnêteté – ainsi qu'un tas d'autres choses. « On a grandi avec lui. Comment on pouvait pas savoir ? »

« J'ai pas toutes les infos, encore. Papa m'a expliqué en partie mais... on a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler en détail, et... »

« Accouche. » Pressa Cora.

« Tu vois quand papy et mamie sont morts ? Ils étaient en fait allés chercher Peter qui avait été capturé par des chasseurs. Ils s'en étaient _bien_ pris à lui et... maman l'a mordu. Et papa est parti. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti. »

« Il est parti parce que m'man avait mordu Peter ? » Grogna la louve. « C'est débile. »

Pas de réponse de la part du second loup. Ni confirmation, ni infirmation, rien. Mieux valait se garder de toute réaction et rester le plus neutre possible. Il fallait laisser Cora se faire sa propre opinion au sujet de leur père et ses décisions, du pourquoi de son départ et de son retour... ne pas l'influencer. Surtout pas. Peter le ferait amplement assez lorsque Cora viendrait en ville.

« Il faut que je revienne ? » D'une petite voix, elle demandait quand même à Derek ce qu'il en pensait. C'était bien sa chance, ça. « Pour papa et... et pour Peter, aussi. Il sait qu'il a été humain et pourquoi il est... fin... t'vois ? »

« Oui. Il sait. » Derek leva les yeux vers le plafond.

« Il va bien ? Il le vit comment ? Stiles supporte ? Oh bon sang. » Cora rigola. « Peter doit être tellement chiant en ce moment. Je plains Stiles de devoir le supporter. »

Derek sourit. Il ne s'en ferait pas trop, à sa place. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de supporter un Peter au summum du casse-pied, c'était Stiles ! Mine de rien, l'humain savait ronger son frein et laisser le loup être pénible... tout en le recadrant s'il venait à dépasser les bornes. Ce qui s'était passé avant la fuite de son oncle était un événement isolé.

o o o

Il avait beau le savoir humain, et l'avoir considéré comme tel toute la soirée, Stiles préféra attendre que Travis soit monté dans sa voiture pour commencer à parler à Peter. Il s'approcha par derrière du loup qui, sans surprise aucune, l'entendit arriver et se tourna vers lui. Il ne laisserait pas le plaisir à l'autre d'essayer de lui faire peur.

« Non. »

« De quoi non ? »

« Je ne savais pas que Travis et Alex étaient liés. Je l'ai juste compris quand il me l'a annoncé ce matin et que j'ai pu faire le rapprochement dans leurs odeurs. »

La salle à manger était déjà entièrement débarrassée. Rien ne traînait plus non plus dans la cuisine. Tout était à son exacte place, ou le serait bientôt une fois toute la vaisselle propre. Bien sûr que Peter n'allait pas perdre de temps ! En temps normal, déjà, il ne le faisait pas mais là... sa seule envie avait dû être de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas trop focaliser sur Travis et Catherine qui parlaient surnaturel avec Stiles.

La bouche de l'humain forma une simple ligne informe – donc pas vraiment une ligne. Il était sceptique quant à la véracité de cette réponse. Voilà qui changeait, tiens. Stiles ? Avoir des doutes sur ce qu'on lui disait ? Incroyable, non, vraiment... ou pas. Et même si, pour Peter, c'était moins fréquent que pour d'autre, n'en demeurait pas moins que ce n'était pas nouveau.

« Inconsciemment, je veux dire. »

« Alex est parti juste après que ma sœur m'a mordu. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de me faire à son odeur entre l'instant où je suis devenu loup et où il a mis les voiles. Encore moins pour être capable de lui reconnaître de la famille plus de vingt ans plus tard. »

« Certes. » Consentit Stiles. Dit comme ça, c'était sûr que... bon... « Et du coup, pourquoi tu l'aimais pas ? »

« Parce qu'il reste un petit con persuadé de toujours avoir raison. »

« Il a quand même admis que tu avais toujours raison. » Ricana l'humain.

Peter haussa les épaules. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, sa réponse fut un simple murmure.

« Ce qui prouve qu'il pense avoir toujours raison. Il a raison de dire que j'ai toujours raison. »

Stiles toussota, roula des yeux mais ne renchérit pas. Avoir un Peter d'aussi bonne humeur était sacrément bon pour le moral.

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait venir ce soir, alors ? Et me sors pas que c'était pour qu'il explique aussi à Catherine. Me prends pas pour une buse. Toi et mon, on suffisait amplement. Tu suffisais amplement déjà tout seul, donc... mais... »

« Stiles. »

« Tu pensais pouvoir discrètement glaner des infos sur Alex, hein. Avoue ! »

« Je n'avouerai rien du tout. » Grinça Peter. « Si je voulais en apprendre davantage sur cet enfoiré, je ne passerais certainement pas par celui qui s'avère être son neveu. »

« Baaah... je suis bien passé par Derek pour en savoir plus sur toi, hein. »

« Et tu ne crois pas que le fait que ça puisse être une de tes idées est une raison suffisante pour que ça ne soit pas une des miennes ? »

« Non. On est souvent sur la même longueur d'onde niveau plans foireux d'apparence. » Stiles souriait. Il sourit d'autant plus encore quand un nez se nicha dans son cou et que son propriétaire soupira d'aise. « Et ça va ? Je sens bon ? »

« Non. Tu sens les gens. »

« Jordan et mon père, ouais. »

« D'autres gens. Jordan et ton père ont une odeur acceptable. » L'humain ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose. « Et ne songe même pas à dire à ton père que j'ai dit ça. Je nierais jusqu'à ma seconde mort. »

« Mon père me croira plus volontiers, t'sais. Et plus tu nieras, plus il me croira. »

* * *

 _Fin du trentième quatrième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de schtroumpf sans ses chaussettes vertes à carrés orange ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre trente-cinq, Accepter._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	35. Accepter

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 - Accepter**

« Tu peux monter le son, steuplait ? »

Retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes – ou peut-être n'étaient-elles pas si bonnes que ça, juste habituelles, ce qui était pas mal pour des habitudes – avec un Peter qui, l'air de ne pas y toucher, monopolisait la télécommande. Le loup-garou avait attrapé le précieux objet abandonné sur un coussin du canapé, juste avant le début du film, et ne l'avait plus lâché depuis. Il changeait de chaîne au grès de ses envies – pour éviter les pages de pubs, un énième bulletin météo ou simplement entendre l'humain râler – et jouait avec le volume selon les programmes qui passaient.

Si on leur avait dit que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes, Stiles ne l'aurait pas cru. Il n'aurait pas éclaté de rire pour autant, pas du tout d'ailleurs, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, mais c'était l'idée. En revanche, il aurait fait la moue, aurait grimacé avant de rouler des yeux. Force était de constater qu'il aurait eu raison de ne pas croire ces jolies paroles. Ce n'était _pas_ aussi facile.

On sentait l'amélioration. Difficile de ne pas le faire. Ils étaient au plus bas, ils ne pouvaient que remonter la pente, à présent – ou tout arrêter. Ce n'était pas pour autant tout à fait ça. Peter était encore loin de lancer des bombes à eau sur John bien que, il persistait et signait, Derek fut sa cible initiale. Il arrivait encore au loup de se réveiller la nuit pour aller la finir sur le canapé, devant les informations ou les énièmes rediffusions d'une série quelconque. Stiles ne disait rien. Il le réveillait si besoin ; il le laissait dormir dans le cas contraire... pour finir par le réveiller douze minutes plus tard en se cognant dans le pied d'une chaise.

Quelquefois – une fois par jour minimum – Alex essayait de téléphoner. Et téléphonait, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne réussisse pas. Peter raccrochait systématiquement au nez du Bêta. Il décrochait pour le seul plaisir de pouvoir ensuite raccrocher. Élémentaire, mon cher. De temps en temps, c'était Stiles qui répondait. Un peu mal à l'aise quand il comprenait à qui il avait affaire, il finissait toujours par glisser une paire informations et donner quelques nouvelles. Oui, Peter allait mieux. Oui, Peter allait bien – puisqu'il allait mieux – même si non ce n'était pas parfait. Oui, il se contrôlait, se remettait, acceptait son passé humain – plus ou moins – et oui à mille et une autres réponses similaires. L'hyperactif se disait, chaque fois, qu'il fallait vraiment être motivé pour s'accrocher de la sorte à Peter. Stiles s'étonnait aussi de voir à quel point son compagnon pouvait être décidé à ne pas laisser la moindre chance à son beau-frère.

Pas. Une. Seule. Même en se faisant prier et acheter à renfort de « je ne viendrai plus dans ton bureau quand la porte est fermée à clé. Ni quand elle est fermée. Ni... quand tu voudras personne, y aura personne. » – car oui, apparemment, que ce soit verrouillé n'était pas encore assez clair pour l'autre.

« Alex a appelé, aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Peter, l'air de rien, la tête sur les genoux de Stiles.

« Non. » Allez au plus simple, avec le loup-garou, n'était pas la solution. L'aîné en voudrait davantage, tout incapable qu'il était de se contenter de cette courte réponse. C'était l'effet recherché. Moins on lui en disait, plus il réagirait, parlerait, s'ouvrirait.

« OK. »

Bon, ça ne pouvait pas marcher à tous les coups.

« Pourquoi ? T'as changé d'avis ? »

« Absolument pas. » Marmonna le lycanthrope, pareil à un enfant un peu boudeur. Sa joue aplatie sur le jean de l'humain, sa voix en était étouffée. « Jamais. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit... » Se moqua l'humain. « Ne jamais dire jamais. »

Le loup-garou grogna son désaccord. Cette phrase toute faite pouvait aller se faire voir. Il détestait ces moments, de plus en plus fréquents, où il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir le dernier mot. Il pourrait mais... non. Pas sans se prendre la tête plus que nécessaire. Il n'avait pas le courage à ça. Pas ce soir.

« T'sais, j'pensais à un truc... »

« Arrête. »

« Arrête de penser ou arrête va pas plus loin ? C'est deux trucs hyper différents. »

« Les deux. »

« Oui mais non. » Stiles sourit. La télé en fond sonore tendait à rendre la scène banale. Elle l'était, même sans Lee Pace à l'écran mais... en théorie, seulement. Sur le papier uniquement. Peter avait tout rendu compliqué à souhait, y compris les scènes de vie les plus élémentaires. Tentant le diable, l'humain posa une main sur l'épaule du loup... dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Peter bougea pour se caler plus près encore d'un Stilinski ravi. « En fait, j'me disais que des gens qui te sont suffisamment proches et qui connaissent bien ton vrai passé... y en a pas des masses. Y a que Deaton et Alex. »

« Qu'ils aillent au diable. Tous les deux. »

« Sauf qu'il y en a un pour qui tu ne le souhaites pas vraiment. »

Peter soupira. Son agacement suintait par tous les pores.

« C'est Alex. » Admit-il. La télécommande tournait et retournait entre ses doigts quand elle n'était pas à cogner contre sa hanche. « Talia a tout modifié. Elle a gâché tous les souvenirs que j'avais d'eux avec ses mensonges mais... Alex a toujours eu le beau rôle. » Le loup rit jaune. « Il était le seul à comprendre qu'être humain ne faisait pas de moi un crétin en porcelaine. »

« Heureux de te l'entendre dire. » Murmura Stiles. « Tu me feras peut-être moins rester en arrière lors des traques et des patrouilles. »

« Tu rêves. » Peter changea de position. Il ne se redressa pas, cogna une paire de fois dans l'accoudoir et n'arrêta que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Le visage de l'avocat était maintenant tourné vers celui de son vis-à-vis. « Tu te mets déjà en danger toute la journée ; évite de le faire sur ton temps libre. T'as qu'à... je sais pas... collectionner les timbres. Pourquoi toujours essayer de te faire tuer ? C'est débile. »

« Tu m'as fait peur, pendant une seconde. » Le Stilinski ricanait alors que l'autre roulait déjà des yeux. « J'ai cru que tu allais oublier de te montrer désagréable. »

« Être désagréable c'est inné, chez moi. »

Difficile de le contredire là-dessus.

o o o

Le lendemain, sans rien dire à qui que ce soit, et certainement pas au reste de la meute, Stiles et Scott avaient décidé de se voir en terrain neutre. Exit, donc, l'appartement des McCall ou la maison des Hale-Stilinski. Exit aussi leurs maisons d'enfance, raccrochées à beaucoup trop de souvenirs qui n'étaient plus que ça... des souvenirs. Au placard le loft de Derek, qui avait pourtant proposé de le leur céder pour une journée « pour qu'ils se sortent enfin les doigts du cul » – Peter avait une mauvaise influence sur son neveu.

Non, ils étaient installés autour d'une table de pique-nique dans un jardin public. Ils y jouaient étant plus jeunes mais c'était anecdotique. Ça n'avait pas la même importance et valeur que les chambres et salons. Un kebab à moitié mangé devant l'Alpha, un sundae encore parfait pour Stiles, les deux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Ils ne lâchaient rien.

« Donc... euh... ouais... »

« Comment va Peter ? »

« La réponse t'intéresse vraiment ? » Les sourcils de l'humain étaient levés tandis que ses ongles tapaient sur le bois de la table – et ce beaucoup trop vite.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si tu n'es pas prêt à faire un effort, je vois pas pourquoi je suis là. » Grinça l'Alpha. « Je t'ai posé une simple question et, tout de suite, tu prends la mouche. On n'a plus dix ans, Stiles. »

« On n'a plus dix ans, non. » Confirma l'humain. « Si on avait encore dix ans, tu m'aurais pas laissé _tout tenter_ , pendant des années, sans rien faire. Si on avait encore dix ans, tu aurais reconnu tes torts lorsque j'ai commencé à reconnaître les miens ; on était deux dans l'histoire. Deux ! Si on avait encore dix ans, tu ne te serais pas comporté comme un petit con d'Alpha persuadé de valoir mieux que Peter ou moi car il n'a tué personne. » Son ton était calme. C'était le pire. Si, encore, l'hyperactif s'était emporté, s'il avait haussé le ton, Scott aurait pu réagir. Le loup aurait pu trouver facilement une manière de renvoyer ces reproches à l'envoyeur mais là... « Qui voulait tuer Peter, juste après s'être fait mordre ? Tu l'aurais peut-être pas fait, OK, mais tu y avais songé. Qui a blessé Liam pendant l'entraînement de Crosse ? Moi, d'accord, mais toi aussi. Qui a plusieurs fois perdu le contrôle et manqué de me tuer ? Ou de tuer quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu à tuer qui que ce soit ? »

« Parce qu'il y a toujours eu quelqu'un d'autre, près de moi, prêt à le faire à ma place. »

« Si c'était pas aussi navrant, je lèverais les bras au ciel et crierais _Hallelujah_. »

« Et alors quoi ? »

« De quoi 'et alors quoi' ? »

« On fait quoi ? Tu as l'air de m'en vouloir de t'en avoir voulu, de m'en vouloir d'essayer de ne plus t'en vouloir, de m'en vouloir de prendre des nouvelles de Peter... on est supposés faire quoi, du coup ? Parce que si tu comptes m'envoyer chier au moindre effort de ma part, ça va vite être invivable. »

« Tu crois que c'était comment, pour Peter et moi, d'être considérés comme de la merde ? »

« Vous n'étiez pas considérés comme... »

Pas besoin d'user de l'art subtil de la parole pour se faire comprendre. Stiles commençait à manier les sourcils tel un Hale.

« Vous voulez quitter la meute ? »

« Peut-être bien... » Grommela Stiles. « Et avec le paternel de retour en ville... c'est probable que ce soit ce qui finira par arriver. » L'humain se mordillait les lèvres. Il en arrachait la peau du bout des dents et essuyait le sang qui coulait dans un mouchoir tendu par son ami d'en face. « Mais c'est pas pour toi que je reste. »

« Fut un temps où c'était toi et moi, seuls, contre le reste du monde. »

« Fut un temps où tu ne me laissais pas seul contre le reste du monde. »

« Tu m'as laissé seul, toi aussi. »

« J'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça. » Finit par dire Stiles. « Toi et moi, j'veux dire. Je... que tu acceptes pas Peter, ça me fait mal aux fesses mais, au fond, je comprends. Mais tu n'acceptes pas Peter, tu n'acceptes pas ceux qui acceptent Peter, tu peines à accepter que je sois avec Peter. Bon sang ! T'as encore plus de mal avec mon couple que mon père. Mon père, shérif, qui voit son fils unique faire sa vie avec un homme, loup-garou, ex-tueur et toujours un peu limite-limite. »

« Ca ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que le fait qu'il soit encore un 'limite-limite' est ce qui bloque ? »

« Non. »

o o o

 _Peter avait un bon paquet, un sacré bon paquet d'ailleurs, de livres et manuels, aussi divers que variés_ – _voire hors sujet –_ _ouverts face à lui. Quelques polycopiés et des feuilles de classeurs traînaient ci et là. Elles étaient à utiliser ou à jeter selon l'avancée du brouillon et l'état d'esprit de leur rédacteur. Des stylos éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre, y compris sous son oreiller_ – _Peter espérait secrètement réussir à duper la petite souris. Malgré tout ça, le loup-garou n'avançait pas. Il ne travaillait pas. Il ne faisait rien. Dans le coin, entre son lit et le mur, il recommençait à penser que venir ici était une erreur. Et une grosse, s'il-vous-plaît !_

 _À plusieurs reprises déjà, il avait essayé d'appeler Talia. Sa sœur ne lui répondait pas. Peter tombait sur la messagerie quand il téléphonait à la maison. Même silence oppressant quand il tentait de la joindre à son travail. Le jeune adulte avait même essayé de la joindre avec le numéro de portable dont son aînée avait récemment fait l'acquisition. En vain._

 _Dire à sa sœur qu'il n'était pas prêt à partir n'était pas une erreur de sa part. Il n'était pas prêt à partir, point. Son ancre était trop fragile et instable. Avant, c'était ses parents. Ensuite, ça avait été Talia – rassurante Talia quand elle n'était pas à faire la loi à la maison. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, il avait quoi ? Des dizaines de stylos noirs et un code civil ! La belle affaire. C'est sûr qu'il allait se calmer avec ça. Il était sauvé._

 _« Ouais ? »_

 _Enfin ! Enfin quelqu'un répondait. C'est que Peter commençait à perdre espoir._

 _« Derek ? Ta mère est là ? »_

 _« Non. » Se contenta de dire le plus jeune. Plus les années passaient, moins il parlait. À croire que plus ses réponses étaient courtes, plus Derek était heureux. « Mais j'peux lui dire de t'rappeler quand elle rentrera, si tu veux. »_

 _« Non. Je. J'ai. Tu peux parler ? »_

 _Peter allait devoir se contenter de Derek. Il aimait bien son neveu, là n'était pas le problème, le gamin était malin, intelligent quand il s'en donnait la peine, et, en temps normal, ça lui suffisait... Peter doutait que d'entendre son cadet lui parler de sa journée, de machin qui lui avait pété son vélo et de bidule qui pensait encore avoir une chance de pouvoir le battre en sport fasse son effet._

 _« Baaaah. » Derek hésitait. « C'est moi qui ai la console, là, et j'vais bientôt devoir la passer à Laura, tu vois... »_

 _« Derek... »_

 _« Une autre fois, OK ? »_

 _Ni une, ni deux, sans proposer de passer le téléphone à une de ses sœurs ou de, quand même, transmettre un message à sa mère lorsqu'elle rentrerait, Derek raccrocha. Les tonalités du téléphone n'aidèrent pas Peter à se calmer. Au contraire. Elles devenaient plus stressantes encore que tantôt._

 _« Allô ? »_

 _« Reste et je te paie la nouvelle Game Boy et trois jeux. »_

 _« Cinq. »_

 _« Trois. »_

 _« Cinq. » Continua à marchander Derek, désireux de tenter sa chance._

 _« Deux. »_

 _« Mais t'avais dit... » Le cadet soupira. Il n'avait pas une chance contre Peter, quand bien même son oncle fût-il celui en situation de demande. « OK pour trois jeux. Tu veux que j'te dise quoi ? »_

 _« Pas important. »_

 _« Tout va bien ? » L'inquiétude commençait à poindre le bout de son nez. « Peter ? »_

 _« Ouais. »_

 _« Pourquoi je te crois pas ? »_

 _« T'es pas idiot. »_

 _Derek sourit._

 _« Alan a demandé de tes nouvelles à maman. Il se demandait comment tu gérais les pleines-lunes, et tout ça. Mam' essayait d'avoir l'air bien mais... j'sais pas... elle avait pas l'air bien, tu vois ? Comme si elle avait peur. »_

 _Ah tiens. Le gosse aussi avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de leur Alpha ?_

 _« Elle a peur. » Grommela Peter, la tête appuyée sur son matelas. « Oublie pas qu'il m'arrive encore de te blesser. »_

 _« Si ça mérite pas un quatrième jeu, ça. » S'amusa Derek._

 _« Même pas en rêve, morveux. »_

o o o

Après avoir fait claquer la porte d'entrée, et marqué un magnifique panier avec ses clés et un vase vide – mais personne n'était là pour l'applaudir – Stiles avait crié qu'il était de retour. Ouais, c'était pas très utile... tant pis, il le faisait quand même. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers le salon déserté, il monta, chaussures aux pieds, à l'étage pour voir ce que faisait le loup-garou. Peter était présent. Ce n'était pas simplement le fait que sa voiture soit déjà garée devant le garage – les lycans avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à aimer se balader à pieds, les fous – mais... mais son intuition lui soufflait que... donc Stiles l'écoutait.

« C'est pas vrai. »

La porte de la salle de bain, celle sans baignoire, il va sans dire, et qu'ils utilisaient le plus, était entrebâillée. Il fallait croire que Peter n'était pas dans son bureau. Si la salle d'eau avait été vide, la porte aurait été correctement fermée. Elle l'était toujours. Le loup y veillait avec une attention qui frôlait l'obsession. Prudent et lent, excessivement lent mais il n'était pas question de prendre un loup-garou qui panique par surprise – et surtout pas Peter – Stiles la poussa avec l'épaule et entra.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'y arriverai pas. »

« À quoi ? Pardonner Alex ? Faire avec tes souvenirs ? »

« Faire sans Alex. » La tempe contre la porte de douche, le lycanthrope avait les yeux fermés et agissait comme s'il ne venait pas d'avouer sa peur du moment.

Stiles comprit. Le problème devenait tout à coup évident.

« Tu as peur qu'il reparte ? »

« Non. »

Il y avait les « non » qui voulaient dire « non ». Les « oui » qui voulaient dire « oui ». Les « oui » qui voulaient dire « non ». Et les « non » qui voulaient dire « oui » ; et ce « non » en était définitivement un !

« Tu peux me la refaire en essayant d'avoir l'air crédible ? » Demanda Stiles, l'air de rien. Il s'installa aux côtés de l'autre et l'attira à lui. Il ne laisserait pas Peter recommencer avec ses silences et ses fuites qui ne leur réussissaient pas. « Parce que là... tu l'es à peine plus que si tu me disais 'Stiles ! Nom de dieu ! Je pense qu'Alan est mon nouveau meilleur ami. On va se faire une plancha le week-end prochain, d'ailleurs'. Tu vois c'que j'veux dire ? »

Peter grimaça. Oui. Merci. Il voyait très bien où l'autre andouille voulait en venir. Le problème était que, si Peter détestait foncièrement l'un, il éprouvait encore une certaine rancune – et non pas _peur_ ou que savait-il encore – vis-à-vis de l'autre. Alex qui, des années durant, avait été la personne la plus importante de sa famille, à ses yeux, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions là-dessus même s'il s'en souvenait à peine. Plus que ses parents ou sa sœur. Plus que ses neveux ou ses cousins. Alex qui l'avait intégré et considéré en tant qu'humain et abandonné en tant que loup. L'avocat se demandait si, Alex présent, il n'aurait pas été plus facile à contrôler. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Peter avait toujours été plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec Talia.

« Jordan disait que parler te ferait du bien. À n'importe qui, ça te ferait du bien. Mais... » Il hésita. « Peut-être qu'il y a des 'n'importe qui' mieux que d'autres. Alan et Alex, pour ne pas les citer. » Peter roula des yeux. « Si je devais en appeler un, juste un, pour qu'il passe, tout ça... ce serait qui ? »

Bah tiens. Comme si Stiles ignorait la réponse. Peu importait contre qui se retrouverait Deaton, son adversaire sortirait toujours vainqueur. _Presque_ toujours. Mitch – le compagnon de Catherine – et Kate étaient bien partis pour ne pas gagner. Peter, ce monstre d'objectivité.

« Alex. » Répondit quand même le loup. « Mais on ne l'invite pas à manger ou... une quelconque autre banalité qui peut se faire avec un membre de la famille. Entendu ? »

« Peter... »

L'aîné Hale ferma les yeux. Parler ne lui disait plus rien. Parler ne l'avait jamais particulièrement tenté, à vrai dire.

« Il n'est pas la famille. »

« Peter. » Insista Stiles. « On peut pas recommencer comme ça. Il faut qu'on se dise les choses. » L'humain soupira. « Nous taire, ça nous réussit pas vraiment, hein. C'est pas franchement une surprise mais... »

« Faut qu'on se dise quoi ? »

« Que tu me dises si on aime ou si on déteste ton beau-frère. Que tu me dises si tu lui pardonneras un jour. Que tu me dises si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille et qu'on en reparle plus tard. » Suggéra aussitôt le fils Stilinski. « Ne pas parler, je me répète mais tant pis, ça nous réussit pas. Ne pas parler nous amène à ne pas savoir que tu as été pris par un Djinn. Faut que tu me dises, faut que tu parles... »

« Je veux pas que tu me laisses. » Chuchota le loup. « Mais je veux pas en parler. »

« D'accord. » Stiles hocha la tête. C'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre mais il s'en contenterait. C'était un petit pas déjà. « On en parle plus pour l'instant. »

« Derek a besoin d'être un peu seul avec son père. Qu'il reconstruise d'abord sa relation avec son fils avant d'aller s'encombrer de son ex-beau-frère. » L'aîné grinça des dents. « Et sa fille. Y a Cora, aussi. Il n'a même pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles. »

« Je pense pas qu'il pensera qu'il s'encombre de toi. Il a l'air de tenir à toi autant qu'à Derek. » Dire que Peter ne voulait pas en parler. Il était pourtant celui qui gardait le sujet 'Alex' sur le tapis. « Il est revenu parce qu'il pensait que tu avais besoin d'aide. »

Ils étaient toujours à même le sol. Sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, contre le mur tout aussi frais, ils en faisaient peu cas. Les poings de Peter se serrèrent. Comme souvent, ses griffes étaient au rendez-vous, elles ne sortirent de sa paume de main qu'au moment où Stiles attrapa ses doigts pour les tenir à la place. Quand l'humain présentait les choses de cette manière, le loup s'en voudrait presque d'en vouloir à Alex et se sentir incapable d'accorder son pardon. Presque. Fallait pas déconner, non plus.

« Parce que Deaton l'a prévenu. »

« Parce qu'Alan l'a prévenu. » Confirma Stiles. « Et il serait venu plus tôt si Alan l'avait prévenu plus tôt, j'en suis persuadé. » Il tenta de passer un bras autour des épaules du loup mais se ravisa quand il le vit s'éloigner. « Ne tourne pas le dos à ta famille et aux gens auxquels tu tiens. Tu ne te mettrais pas dans cet était si tu ne tenais pas à lui. » Il sourit. « Pour tomber dans le cliché... »

« Ne le fais pas. »

« Rien est pire que l'indifférence. Et tu sais très bien être indifférent. »

L'élastique était tendu. Stiles jouait avec le feu. Peter ne se transformait pas, il ne perdait pas le contrôle mais le risque était là. L'humain le sentait. Le loup-garou aussi. Ils se turent tous les deux. L'un pour ne pas s'énerver contre son compagnon, qui cherchait à bien faire et bien dire, à l'aider si tant est que ce fut possible. L'autre pour une question de survie.

« Il va rester à Beacon Hills. »

Malheureusement... l'instinct de survie de Stiles n'était, par contre, toujours pas au point. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il menait aujourd'hui la vie qu'il menait.

« Pas tout de suite. » S'empressa d'ajouter Stiles. « Je suppose qu'il lui suffira pas d'un seul stupide coup de fil pour tout régler à, euh, pff, là où il habite. Il habite où ? On s'en fout. Je lui demanderai tout à l'heure, quand il appellera. Puis il faudra qu'il se cherche un appart' où emménager avant... d'emménager. Paraît que c'est plus pratique comme ça. Puis... euh... bah déjà faire tout ça ça lui prendra du temps. »

La tête tournée vers Stiles, les yeux mi-clos, Peter soupira. Fatigué. Les souvenirs le fatiguaient. S'obliger à ne pas se souvenir le fatiguait. Penser le fatiguait. Parler l'agaçait. Il était surtout fatigué, en fait. Très fatigué. Trop fatigué, même. À croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une éternité. Stiles, à ses côtés, occupé à parler seul de ce qui s'apparenterait presque à des banalités – qui en étaient – était une très bonne berceuse ; ce qui avait souvent fait râler l'humain qui ne se trouvait pas si assommant.

« Je me tais. » Sourit le plus jeune. « Tu devrais aller dormir. Je te réveillerai tout à l'heure. »

« Hmm. Non. Parle. »

« Tu savais que la Corée du Nord voulait créer son propre fuseau horaire ? » Hors sujet ? Ooh, si peu. « Ils l'ont peut-être fait, tu me diras. J'avais lu ça y a quelques années. »

Peter ne répondit pas. Un petit sourire apparut tout de même sur son visage alors qu'il se tournait à la recherche d'une nouvelle position.

* * *

 _Fin du trentième cinquième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de super lapin timbré (pourquoi les lapins sont toujours timbrés, maintenant, dans les films d'animation ?) ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre trente-six, Pris par surprise._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	36. Pris par surprise

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 - Pris par surprise**

« Peter ? Il est où le téléphone, que je le remette sur le socle. » Son regard brassa le salon. Rien. Il soupira. « Y va encore se décharger et tu vas encore tous les faire sonner pour savoir pourquoi celui que tu veux qui sonne sonne pas, alors qu'il sera juste déchargé. Ah ! »

Dire que l'appareil était là. Juste là. Il traînait entre deux pages du journal abandonné, le matin même, sur la table basse. Faute de pouvoir se concentrer sur sa lecture, Stiles avait simplement abandonné et avait préféré réveiller le loup qui dormait à deux pas de lui, sur le canapé. Grognon, Peter était remonté se coucher et avait peu fait cas du roulement d'yeux de son compagnon.

« Ah non. Oublie. Je l'ai. C'est bon. Oublie. » L'humain grimaça. « Raaah, tais-toi Stiles. Tais-toi. Désolé, je... me tais. Je me tais. »

Avoir une ouïe de loup-garou n'empêchait pas les-dits loups-garous de pouvoir être surpris. Pas du tout, même. Stiles le savait d'expérience. Pour être en mesure d'entendre des pas qui s'approchent, une porte qui claque ou des marches pas aussi silencieuses que ce qu'elles seraient dans un monde parfait... encore fallait-il y prêter attention. Peter, plus que n'importe quel autre loup de sa connaissance, le lui avait fait comprendre. Même Scott, et les autres mordus, n'avaient pas été aussi limpides.

Juste après sa captivité, alors qu'il achevait à peine sa cicatrisation, il avait été impossible pour Stiles de surprendre Peter ; même en y mettant tout son cœur. Le loup était toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect et, pourtant, sursautait et sur-réagissait chaque fois. Le frigo que l'on fermait un peu trop brutalement, la pomme de douche qui lui échappait des mains, son portable qui dévalait les escaliers, les casseroles qui lui tombaient toutes dessus quand il essayait d'en attraper une... rien à faire, Peter faisait un bond et, l'espace d'un instant, laissait la panique se lire sur ses traits. Il se calmait ensuite, se rappelait que c'était normal, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ne pas entendre tout ça alors qu'il vivait avec Stiles. Une paire de fois, l'humain avait cherché à s'approcher du lycanthrope pour le calmer, l'apaiser. Le toucher. Pas plus. Vraiment. Une main posée sur l'épaule de Peter aurait suffit, à Stiles. À Peter aussi puisqu'il aurait été rappelé à l'ordre. Il s'y refusait pourtant et s'était, à maints reprises, dérobé à son contact pour ensuite, telle une anguille qu'il n'était pas, se faufiler jusqu'à son bureau.

Le jeune agent de police, tout à ses réflexions, n'entendit pas Peter arriver au salon. Se parler alors qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre à une extrémité de la maison ne les avait jamais dérangés – à part peut-être Stiles qui n'entendait pas toujours tout. Ils n'avaient pas de voisins immédiats. Personne pour leur hurler « mais vous pouvez pas fermer vot' gueule, à la fin ! » et, parfois, pas très souvent mais ça arrivait, Stiles le regrettait.

Ça aurait le mérite de faire tourner court leurs disputes.

« Stiles. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille, un petit sourire aux lèvres, tout en l'encerclant comme si c'était normal. Ça ne l'était pas, normal, et ce, même si les dernières semaines n'avaient pas eu lieu.

« Ouais. J'me tais. » Le front contre le torse de l'autre, Stiles ferma les yeux. « J'me tais. J'me tais dès que j'arrête de dire que j'me tais. »

« Non. » Souffla Peter. « Non. Ne te tais pas. Jamais. »

Stiles, à son tour, commença à sourire... pour maudire de tout son saoul l'enfoiré qui venait de sonner à la porte. Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un gâche tout ! Il jurait devant Dieu, et ses amis, que si c'était un gosse venu leur vendre des barres chocolatées ou des saucisses... il l'envoyait en Lituanie d'un coup de pieds aux fesses.

« Excusez-moi mais... on m'a apporté votre courrier par erreur. »

« Pff. » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, navré. C'était pour _ça_ qu'on avait cassé leur moment ? Bah voyons. Il se reprit vite. Ce n'était pas la faute de la voisine – enfin si, un peu quand même, c'était elle qui avait appuyé sur la sonnette, on lui ferait pas croire l'inverse. « Comment on peut confondre le n°7 avec le n°12 ? Faut l'faire exprès. C'est même pas du même côté. »

« Dixit celui qui disait que, pour inciter les gens à se parler un peu plus souvent et mieux se connaître, les facteurs devraient s'amuser à poster n'importe comment... tant que c'est dans la bonne rue. » Se moqua Peter.

La voisine sourit. « C'est une idée, oui. »

Ce n'était pas une idée, non.

« Me semblait que ce que je disais quand j'avais un verre de trop dans l'pif ne pouvait pas être réutilisé contre moi. » Bougonna Stiles. « Faux frère. »

« Je ne suis certainement pas ton frère. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il y a _faux_ dans faux frère. »

o o o

La pièce était sombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre, Cora n'avait pas jugé utile d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur. La lumière de son écran suffirait amplement, pour ce qu'elle avait à faire. Accepter l'appel de son frère, elle saurait faire. Parler, pas besoin d'y voir clair pour y parvenir.

La louve, d'habitude si friande des conversations avec son frère – celles avec son oncle étaient étonnamment beaucoup plus rares, bien qu'il appréciait davantage l'ordinateur – aurait préféré éviter d'avoir à parler à son aîné ce soir. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'était tout simplement pas prête. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir autour de quels sujets allait tourner la conversation.

Les banalités d'usages seraient expédiées en cinq minutes, montre en main. Derek ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de choses, pas quand il avait une vraie raison d'appeler sa sœur. « Comment vas-tu ? », « Quoi de beau dans ta vie ? », « Il fait pas trop chaud, ça va ? » et « Toute la meute est encore en vie. Peter aussi, oui. Rassurée ? » pas de quoi y passer le réveillon. Les hostilités commenceraient après. Son père serait remis sur le tapis. Cora ne voulait pas.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi penser de son père, qu'elle avait, au final, très peu connu. Pas plus qu'elle ne savait que penser de son retour presque miraculeux à Beacon Hills. Cora avait donc fait au plus simple : elle n'y pensait pas, elle ignorait le problème autant que possible.

« Tu n'écoutes pas un traître mot de ce que je suis en train de dire. » Remarqua Derek.

« Hmm. Désolée. » Elle ne l'était pas. « Tu disais ? »

« Papa demandait de tes nouvelles. »

« Ah. » La louve haussa les épaules. « Il aura pris l'temps, dis-moi. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il aurait pu en prendre, des nouvelles ? »

« Cora... »

« Der'. » Elle soupira. « Ton père est mon père, je suis consciente de ça, mais... pour moi, il est davantage _ton_ père que le mien. » Elle détourna la tête un instant. L'ombre de sa lampe de chevet sur le mur était tellement plus intéressante que la tête de chiot battu de Derek – tête qui ne lui allait pas vraiment, qui plus est. « On pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? De Peter, par exemple. »

De Peter ou d'autre chose. Peter plutôt. Derek avait été plutôt avare niveau détails la fois passée, elle s'en était rendue compte après coup, une fois qu'était bien ancrée l'information « ton oncle est un mordu, surprise ! ».

« Je sais pas grand chose de plus que la dernière fois. Peter est pas du genre à venir me raconter ses petites histoires, c'est... papa qui... c'est papa qui a pu me dire deux-trois choses. »

« Il essaie de se faire bien voir. » Marmonna Cora.

« Pourquoi vous lui prêtez tous de mauvaises intentions... il est revenu, Cora. C'est... pourquoi Peter et toi êtes incapables de vous contenter de ça. »

« Il n'avait pas à partir au départ. » Siffla la plus jeune. « Il est revenu quand Deaton l'a appelé pour lui dire que Peter se souvenait ? Car Peter avait des problèmes ? Mais laisse-moi rire, Derek ! Des problèmes, on en a toujours eus. J'en ai toujours eus. Ça fait des années qu'il aurait dû revenir, s'il suffisait qu'on ait des problèmes pour qu'il revienne la bouche en cœur. Il pouvait revenir après l'incendie. Là, _tout le monde_ avait besoin de lui. Moi, toi, Laura... Peter. » Derek baissa les yeux sur le clavier. Ces reproches, c'était pas la première fois qu'il les entendait. « Je suis pas en colère après lui. Je peux pas être en colère après un homme que je ne connais pas. »

« Viens. Tu le connaîtras. »

Elle tua son frère par écran interposé. Il en avait de bonnes, lui, parfois.

« Tu comprends pas que j'ai _pas_ envie de le connaître ? J'ai pas envie. »

Serait-ce une mauvaise chose que de subitement couper la conversation et prétexter un bug au niveau du wifi ?

« Dis, hors sujet mais... si je viens pour la prochaine réunion, tu pourrais m'héberger quelques jours ? » Demanda enfin Cora. Ça aussi, c'était un sujet à aborder au cours de la soirée. Elle ne se voyait pas débarquer avec son sac sans s'annoncer au préalable. « Fin... papa squatte pas chez toi, dis. »

« Non. Il est encore chez Alan. »

« Il est encore chez Alan. » Répéta la louve, d'un ton rogue. « Tu comptes lui dire de venir chez toi le temps de trouver quelque chose, hein ? »

Derek ne répondit pas. Son silence en disait long.

« T'es vraiment un abruti. »

« Je vois Stiles et Peter au moins deux fois par semaine... tu crois pas que je suis au courant ? »

Cora sourit. « Tu dois pas être trop abruti à leurs yeux. Ils te supporteraient pas autant, autrement. »

« Peut-être, ouais. » Admit Derek. « Je préfère pas chercher à savoir ce qui se passe dans leur tête, je t'avouerais franchement. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux plus jeunes enfants Hale. Autant Cora était ravie – mais vraiment ravie – de ne plus parler et entendre parler de son père, autant elle regrettait que Derek et elle n'aient rien d'autre à se raconter.

« Cora ? »

« Ouaip ? »

« Scott a invité papa à la prochaine réunion. »

« Rah purée. » Grinça-t-elle. « J'ai déjà réservé et tout, fait chier. »

o o o

Comme à chaque réunion depuis qu'Alex était revenu, Peter s'y rendait en freinant des quatre fers. C'était pire aujourd'hui. Scott avait invité Alex à se joindre à eux, quand bien même faisait-il toujours partie de la meute Ito – officiellement. Officieusement, il tenait davantage de l'oméga. Les deux membres les moins décidés à lui faire bon accueil furent, sans surprise, excepté peut-être pour Cora qui n'avait pas eu cette impression quand elle avait parlé avec son frère, l'oncle et le neveu – et la nièce, qui était, comme son père, d'une autre meute.

« Peter... » S'agaça Stiles. Debout dans l'entrée depuis vingt bonnes minutes, même s'il était entre-temps retourné s'installer dans le salon, il venait de voir Peter passer, à l'étage, aussi peu prêt que vingt minutes plus tôt, justement. Un vrai gosse, ouais. « Tu devais pas prendre une douche vite fait et être prêt ? »

« J'ai dit ça, moi ? » S'étonna faussement le loup-garou. Il fronça les sourcils et sa tête pencha sur le côté. « Pire encore : tu m'as _cru_ quand j'ai dit ça ? »

L'humain secoua la tête. Ça allait être sa faute, bientôt, si l'autre idiot traînait. Peter ne doutait vraiment de rien. Stiles avait, par intermittence, l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gamin récalcitrant qui ne voulait pas aller chez le dentiste se faire tripoter les dents par un « timbré qui doit pas être tout à fait net dans sa tête pour vouloir trifouiller dans la bouche des gens et les faire payer pour ça ». Voir le lycan s'agripper à la rambarde des escaliers l'étonnerait à peine.

« Tu peux pas dire que je ne me sentais pas bien ? Je suis un loup-garou pour qui cette excuse est plausible, autant que j'en profite, non ? »

« Non. Je peux pas dire ça. »

« Si. Tu peux... Tu peux mais tu ne le feras pas. Sacrée nuance que voilà, tu en penses quoi ? »

« J'en pense que tu m'agaces pas mal, là. Va t'habiller. On est déjà en retard. »

« J'aurais essayé, au moins. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

« Si. Du temps. »

Peter haussa les épaules.

« Qu'on aurait de toute façon perdu en restant avec l'autre bande de guignols... la belle affaire. »

« Va t'habiller ! »

À en juger le sourire satisfait d'un Peter en caleçon, agacer Stiles était le premier de ses désirs. Il devait être comblé, là, du coup. Dès le départ, le loup s'était douté qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir échapper à la réunion. Il paraîtrait qu'il était « Hors de question que je sois le seul à y aller. On est dans la même merde, mon gars ». Qui avait dit que Stiles n'avait pas le sens du partage ?

« Peter ! » Cria Stiles, quelques huit minutes plus tard. « Te faut de l'aide pour t'habiller, en plus ? »

« L'autre toi aurait été plus sympa. » Ronchonna Peter. La porte de la salle de bain claqua. Enfin, songea le cadet, avec soulagement.

« Peut-être parce que l'autre toi aurait été moins chiant. »

Depuis le premier, on ricana.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il existe une quelconque réalité où je ne suis pas chiant ? »

« J'ai besoin d'y croire, en tout cas. De me dire que j'ai juste pas eu de bol d'être tombé sur toi. »

« Allez. En route, mauvaise langue. » Le lycanthrope, qui n'avait pas besoin d'un coup de main de toute évidence, ricanait alors qu'il arrivait – enfin – derrière l'humain. « Et soit plus gentil avec moi. Je suis un pauvre loup sans défense. »

« C'ça, ouais. Le jour où tu seras sans défense, je me fais nonne. Même humain tu défonçais tout. »

Il avait été humain. Peter avait été humain. Si c'était désormais une vérité comprise et acceptée par tous, rares étaient ceux qui en connaissaient les détails. Peter refusait d'en parler plus en profondeur. Pas Alex. Et, même si le Bêta et l'humain se parlaient rarement, le second avait pu en apprendre pas mal. Stiles attendait avec impatience le moment où Alex ne serait plus persona non grata chez eux.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on me défonce. »

o o o

« Parrish ? John ? » S'étonna Scott. Les deux n'étaient pas les plus friands des réunions de meutes. Comme tous les proches de Stiles et Peter, heureux derniers, en fait. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici »

« On s'assure que votre meute de bras cassés cesse d'être une meute de bras cassés. » Grogna le shérif. « Ça serait pas du luxe. »

Le Véritable Alpha, qui, malgré les croyances populaires, n'était pas un crétin fini, comprit ce qui se cachait derrière. Ils venaient assurer les arrières de Peter et Stiles. Jordan mettrait un bout de temps avant d'accepter de ne venir que de façon occasionnelle aux réunions. Le shérif, lui, abandonnerait rapidement. Tout le bazar surnaturel le dépasserait vite et il déléguerait à son adjoint.

Lorsque John Stilinski avait rencontré Alex, il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé. De déjà s'être entretenu avec ce loup, sans savoir qu'il en était un. Le Bêta lui avait, du bout des lèvres, un peu méfiant et sur ses gardes, confirmé ce fait. Il était venu l'interroger une paire de fois, lorsque Peter était à l'hôpital, après la mort de Kieran et Hestia et avant sa morsure. Pour une surprise... ça en avait été une belle. John aurait pu compter parmi les rares personnes à se souvenir de l'humanité passée de Peter.

Malgré ces souvenirs peu joyeux, et une première rencontre ancienne mais qui ne s'était pas passée sous les meilleures auspices, Alex et John avaient rapidement sympathisé. Le loup-garou passait d'ailleurs surtout par le shérif du comté pour se mettre à jour dans la vie de Peter et Derek, qui lâchait ses infos au compte-goutte. Cora vivant la sienne au loin, il ne savait pas grand chose de la petite dernière.

« Vous comptez accueillir toutes les âmes perdues de Beacon Hills ? » Grimaça John quand il aperçut deux hommes inconnus au bataillon qui se chamaillaient près de Cora, dont la présence le choquait à peine. La louve allait, venait, au gré de ses envies – même si plus souvent au moment des fêtes de fin d'années. « C'est peut-être un peu tôt, encore. Les deux idiots n'ont pas encore confiance en vous. Et certainement pas en toi, fiston. » Précisa-t-il à l'adresse de Scott.

L'Alpha hocha la tête. Il ne corrigea pas le père de son ami.

« Y en a deux qui arrivent. » Marmonna un de ceux que John ne connaissait pas encore, avant de recommencer à se chamailler avec son voisin. À croire qu'ils n'étaient pas entourés de parfaits inconnus.

Scott le crut sur parole et alla ouvrir. Le poing fermé, Peter avait été sur le poing de frapper. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

« Ow... Wouaw. » Il ricana. « Tu as enfin appris à utiliser tes oreilles pour savoir quand quelqu'un arrive. Je suis... presque fier de toi. »

On ne pouvait pas espérer meilleur compliment de la part de ce lycan... surtout en tant que Scott McCall.

Peter était déjà passé à autre chose. Sans y être invité, il était déjà entré et regardait vers le canapé. « On a pris ma... » Il s'arrêta. Cligna des yeux. « C'est... Leo ? »

« Ah ah ! Je t'avais dit qu'il dirait mon prénom en premier ! »

« Forcément, il savait que j'étais pas au manoir, ce jour-là. T'avais l'avantage. »

« Cht. Je suis son préféré et c'est toi qui paies les pizzas pour tout le monde ce soir. »

Désormais figé dans l'entrée, Peter les fixait. Les écoutait. C'était tellement étrange et naturel de les entendre se chamailler de la sorte, bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

« Derek a pensé à moi en premier. »

« Parce qu'il savait que je serais le premier pour Peter. Il voulait pas que tu sois triste. C'est Derek, il est gentil. »

Stiles avait reconnu le Leo de « Leonard ». Debout près de Peter, muet comme une carpe, il se contentait de supposer que le deuxième loup était Robin. C'était les deux que Peter avait croisés lors de l'épisode du Djinn. C'était aussi les deux réputés – bien que ce soit beaucoup dire – pour toujours se chamailler pour des broutilles. L'air perdu de Peter, qui ne pensait pas les revoir de sitôt, qui commençait tout juste à admettre qu'il était possible que peut-être Leonard s'en soit sorti ici aussi, lui fit mal. Derek avait dû avoir la même réaction en les voyant avec, peut-être, un public plus restreint.

« Peter ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je vais finir par croire que c'est sa façon de dire qu'il est heureux de nous voir. » Marmonna Alex.

« Tu peux. Je crois. » Confirma Derek. Peter allait le tuer. « Peter était le seul à penser que tu allais revenir. »

L'autre Bêta regarda son fils qui lui adressait la parole pour la première fois de l'après-midi.

« Vous... »

« Non. Tu nous avais abandonné sans raison. Personne pensait que tu reviendrais. Peter y a cru. »

« Leonard, tu... es à ma place. »

Les lèvres de Stiles s'étirèrent. L'air de déconvenue des deux cousins valait le détour. Plutôt que se moquer d'eux, ce qui ne serait pas sympa – pas qu'il _soit_ quelqu'un de sympa, attention – il alla plutôt se laisser tomber sur la chaise entre Liam et Isaac. Le premier lui sourit, satisfait que tout rentre dans l'ordre ; l'autre, non moins satisfait, l'accueillit d'un simple grognement couplé d'un « Oh non pas toi. Pourquoi t'es toujours près de moi, Stilinski ? J't'ai tant manqué qu'ça ? ». Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas tout ce qui se passe, Leonard libéra tout de même la place et alla plutôt écraser son voisin. Il ne manqua pas, au passage, de donner un coup de coude dans la joue de sa voisine qui chassa son bras d'un geste brusque.

« Tu as du bol qu'ils sachent qu'on est de la même famille, putain. » Siffla Robin au moment où le plus jeune posait sa tête dans son cou et s'accrochait à sa chemise.

« Chuuut. » Sourit Leo, tapotant distraitement sa cuisse. « Arrête de râler. Tu vas faire mauvaise impression. »

o o o

Bien que la place ait été libérée quelques minutes plus tôt, Peter n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. S'avancer, c'était s'approcher de Leonard et Robin. C'était une chose que de les voir dans une fausse réalité, créée de toute pièce par des créatures désireuses de le tuer... c'en était une autre de les voir en chair et en os dans un monde qu'il savait être le bon. Pressé par Isaac, Stiles retourna auprès de son compagnon et poussa doucement Peter vers l'avant.

Le loup-garou ne devait pas se sentir pris au piège mais ne devait pas non plus penser être en droit de leur fausser compagnie – ce qui était clairement ce qu'il était en train de penser. Peter tua l'humain du regard mais alla quand même gagner sa place habituelle. Leonard, toujours sur les genoux de Robin, posa ses jambes sur les cuisses du mordu. Peter n'avait vraiment plus la moindre échappatoire. Ce n'était pas l'idée la plus lumineuse qui soit, vues les dernières semaines au cours desquelles le lycanthrope avait été privé de sa liberté une paire de fois... mais il sut se maîtriser.

« Seul le Cœur de meute a été décimé. » Expliqua Robin, qui se méprit sur le silence de Peter et le prit pour de la surprise. Leonard souffla et roula des yeux. 'Cœur _de meute_ ' c'était un grand mot qui faisait bien sur le papier mais qui ne signifiait rien. « La meute Hale pourrait très bien se reformer. »

« Non. Elle ne peut pas. »

Cora et Derek se regardèrent, incrédules. La première était au courant depuis un bout de temps que Leonard était toujours à compter parmi les vivants – et pour cause, il l'avait sortie des flammes – c'était cependant tout nouveau pour Derek de le savoir là. Depuis l'incendie, comme Laura et Peter, il avait cru Leonard mort... et jamais il n'avait parlé avec sa sœur de la façon dont elle s'en était tirée. Pour lui, Robin avat disparu dans la nature, loin et ne devait plus vouloir entendre parler d'eux.

Les deux compères qu'étaient Leo et Robin s'étaient intéressés à lui, à leur arrivé. Ils avaient demandé ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il devenait, ce qu'il avait traversé... pour l'oublier sitôt Peter en approche. Comme toujours, c'était Peter qui attirait l'attention de la famille, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était comme si, même en l'ayant oublié, tous se souvenaient d'un Peter plus faible.

« On pourrait essayer. »

« Il n'y a plus d'Alpha Hale. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez foutus, les mecs ! » S'écria Leo, se redressant un peu.

« J'ai tué Laura. »

« Ouais. Y paraît. » Grogna le même Bêta. « Pas cool. »

« Derek m'a tué. »

« Logique. » Leonard, toujours. Il eut droit à une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part de son siège-garou.

« Derek a sacrifié son pouvoir pour Cora. »

Trois phrases. En moins de trois phrases, on venait de montrer tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête des Hale, les plus proches de Talia, qui restaient. Leonard soupira. Il bougea, changea de position mais ne quitta pas son cousin – qui aurait pourtant apprécié l'initiative. L'épaule droite contre le torse de Robin, le cadet du duo fixait Peter.

« Vous êtes vraiment spéciaux, vous, quand même. Ça doit être les gènes d'Alex. » Il sourit à Peter qui s'apprêtait à objecter. « Et il t'a tellement considéré comme son fils qu'il a dû réussir à te transmettre ses gènes. »

Stiles, qui était retourné s'installer près d'Isaac, qui n'avait pas oublié de re-commenter cette approche, écoutait les trois loups se retrouver. Il ne pensait pas que ça se passerait de la sorte. On comprenait sans mal qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps vu les sujets abordés mais c'était... c'était tout.

Il nota cependant dans un coin de son esprit de parler avec Leonard plutôt qu'avec Robin. Ils auraient plus d'atomes crochus, lui chuchotait-on à l'oreillette.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » Demanda John à Alex.

« Attendez que Peter les accepte. À trois, ils sont infernaux. »

« C'était peut-être vrai quand Peter était humain et que Leo et Robin se disputaient toujours à ce sujet. » Intervint Derek. « Après que tu es parti, Peter a préféré prendre son indépendance par rapport à la famille. Il s'est éloigné, passait un maximum de temps loin. Il a même su être absent à son anniversaire. »

Alex regardait son fils, estomaqué.

« J'ai vraiment merdé, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? »

« T'étais le plus proche de Peter dans la famille. » Grogna Derek. Non, il ne se souvenait pas. Oui, il comprenait ça. Il n'était pas stupide et incapable de comprendre les choses par lui-même. « Avec toi dans les parages, beaucoup de choses auraient pu être évitées. » Alex ouvrit la bouche. « Mais tu avais demandé à être tenu informé et... je peux pas mettre ça de côté. »

« Tu... »

« J'ai une chambre d'amis, si ça t'intéresse. Enfin, j'en aurai une quand Cora sera repartie. »

Pour une surprise... fallait croire que c'était la journée. Alex ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait même pas si son fils était sérieux en lui faisant cette proposition. Certainement que si. Il s'agissait de Derek. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le faudrait ou le voudrait, Derek n'était pas le genre à faire de telles offres sans les tenir ensuite.

« Et, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? »

« Alex et Scotch. »

« Scott. » Le corrigea Robin, las.

« Ouais bah désolé mais dès qu'il l'ouvre, j'ai envie de boire pour oublier... donc ça sera Scotch. »

« La vache. On a trouvé quelqu'un avec un humour encore plus pourri que Stiles et Peter réunis. » Souffla Isaac, sidéré. Kira sourit au bouclé quand Malia préféra rouler des yeux.

« Alex et Scott ? »

« Yup. » Confirma Robin avant que Leo ait le temps d'en placer une. « Alex nous a appelés y a trois jours 'hey les mecs, vous voulez pas venir à Beacon ? Je vous paie le voyage et l'hôtel'. Du coup, je dois partager une chambre avec cet enquiquineur... qui trouve rien de mieux à faire que venir se coller à moi en pleine nuit pour bieeeen faire chier le monde. Je te jure, un emmerdeur né, celui-là, t'as même pas idée. Heureusement que j'l'aime bien sinon il aurait appris à voler. »

« Je crois que si, j'en ai une vague idée. » S'amusa Peter. « J'ai le même à la maison. »

« Dit celui qui est resté une demi-heure à poil pour retarder le moment de se mettre en route. » Stiles marmonna. Ou ne marmonna pas. Tout le monde l'entendit.

o o o

D'un accord silencieux, toute la meute accepta de laisser les Hale bavarder quelques minutes avant d'entamer les hostilités, les vraies. Ce fut finalement Scott, Alpha donc forcément, qui mit fin aux retrouvailles en demandant, peu sûr de lui, s'ils pouvaient tous parler de ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Peter se tendit aussitôt. Il n'était pas plus inspiré que ça par cette proposition. Il hocha tout de même la tête. Ce fut aussitôt une avalanche de questions ; questions auxquelles, sans surprise, il ne voulait pas avoir à fournir de réponse. Toutes avaient pour point commun son humanité passée.

« Quand on dit qu'il ne faut pas cacher au reste de la meute des éléments importants... à quel moment dans ta vie tu te dis que le fait que tu ais été humain est anecdotique ? » Malia. Bien sûr que c'était Malia. Brave Malia qui avait l'art et la manière de poser LA question qui fâche parmi toutes les questions qui fâchent.

« Bien. OK. Stop. » S'agaça Peter. Il se redressa d'un coup et toisa, tour à tour, chaque membre de la meute. Il termina par Scott. « Une bonne fois pour toute : est-ce que je fais partie de la meute, oui ou non ? La réponse est simple. »

Silence dans l'assemblée. Stiles baissa la tête ; bien que sa récente entrevue avec le fils McCall se soit bien terminée, il savait de source sûre que la réponse ne serait pas une évidence pour Scott. Alex, Leonard et Robin froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Bien sûr. » Confirma l'Alpha du bout des lèvres. « Comme n'importe qui ici. ou... » Il hésita en regardant les cousins et Alex. « Enfin, si vous le voulez, vous pourriez, hein. » Il se ré-intéressa à son Bêta. « Et toi ? »

« Quoi 'et moi' ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses faire partie de la meute ? »

« Non. »

Une fois encore, silence fut roi.

« Nous sommes des sous-membres. Notre parole a moins de poids. Vous nous soupçonnez toujours d'avoir les pires intentions. » Peter roula des yeux. « Et, bien, je peux comprendre que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance... mais Stiles ? » Un de ses sourcils se haussa. Le salon des McCall, bien que surpeuplé, était silencieux. « Clairement... nous ne faisons pas partie de cette meute. »

De telles accusations n'étaient pas à faire à la légère. Les loups-garous de naissance – et Peter – le savaient. Robin voulut faire bouger Leonard, histoire d'intervenir et d'empêcher que la situation n'aille plus loin et atteigne un point de non-retour... son cadet l'en empêcha. Ils étaient des invités, comme rappelé plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas à intervenir. Les lèvres d'Alex s'étirèrent légèrement, Robin était toujours le premier à vouloir protéger Peter.

« Peter ne peut pas être un oméga. » Siffla quand même Robin. « Il se ferait tuer en un rien de temps. »

« Et Peter a toujours un plan de secours. Il n'agit pas sans réfléchir. Soit il sait que sa position au sein de la meute sera revue soit... il a une... solution de rechange. » Leonard n'était pas si sûr. « J'espère. »

« Peter... » Souffla l'Alpha.

« J'ai essayé de te tuer. Et combien d'autres fois ai-je sauvé tes foutues fesses ? » Les yeux du Bêta flashèrent, changèrent de bleus. Leonard ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas la bonne couleur. « Scott ! »

« Mais tu as essayé de me tuer. »

La tête de Derek cogna contre le mur contre lequel il était adossé, les bras croisés, entre son père et Christopher. Sa vie était un tel n'importe quoi, se disait-il quand il voyait ses voisins.

« Je quitte la meute, Scott. »

* * *

 _Fin du trentième sixième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de cookies saveur raviolis ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre trente-sept, l'antépénultième, Réfléchir avant d'agir._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	37. Réfléchir avant d'agir

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 - Réfléchir avant d'agir**

« Je quitte la meute, Scott. »

Christopher, Stiles et Derek, d'un même élan, élan qui aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était et que le Bêta ne s'était pas avéré sur le point de faire une grossière erreur tactique, allèrent retrouver Peter. Sans oublier de le foudroyer du regard, et de mentalement l'insulter de tous les noms, ils l'attirèrent à l'écart. Derek l'attira à l'écart ; les deux humains se contentant de suivre les loups. Pas que la démarche soit franchement utile, compte-tenu du nombre d'oreilles surnaturelles qui traînaient dans le coin, mais c'était l'idée qui comptait.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Siffla le chasseur. Autant la réaction de Stiles et Derek était compréhensible, voire logique, autant celle de l'Argent était plus étonnante. « Tu as beau vivre en ville, et ça a beau être un territoire Argent... tu ne feras pas long feu, imbécile. » On aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait. C'était étrange. Un Argent qui s'inquiétait pour un Hale ? « En temps que Hale. Que Peter Hale. Qu'ex-membre de la meute McCall. Que toi, encore une fois. As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de personnes qui veulent te voir mort ? »

Oui. Merci. Il en avait une vague idée. Il devait même y avoir, dans le lot, une paire de personnes qui appartenaient à la meute.

« Quoi ? Vous croyez que je vais me faire Oméga ? » Ricana Peter. Il déchanta vite. « Me prenez-vous pour un parfait crétin ? » Tour à tour, il regarda les trois autres. « Ah ouais. Vous me prenez pour un âne. Vous ne pensez pas que je suis du genre à réfléchir avant d'agir, moi ? »

« Pas lorsqu'il s'agit de Scott et de la meute, non. » Avoua le chasseur.

Le pas rapide, à croire qu'il n'était pas sur le point d'approcher les quatre personnes qui le supportaient le moins – Cora exclue – Alex s'était précipité vers ceux qui s'étaient éloignés du groupe et qui essayaient de régler leur différend à voix basse. Une main sur l'épaule de Derek et l'autre sur celle de Stiles, le loup fixait Peter.

« Tu as contacté Satomi ? Tu es sûr de ton coup ? »

L'ancien Alpha jeta un regard goguenard aux trois autres qui, dépités, ne savaient pas quoi faire.

« Et c'est celui qui s'est barré vingt ans qui dit ça. » Il sourit à Alex. C'était la première fois que Peter se montrait aussi avenant. « Oui. Elle me l'a confirmé juste avant qu'on parte. » Le loup regarda Stiles et haussa les sourcils, fier de lui. Peter était toujours un peu trop fier et sûr. « C'est pour ça que je traînais. Pas parce que j'étais en train de faire une comédie grotesque pour ne pas venir. Enfin pas uniquement pour ça. » Il secoua la tête de bas en haut, à l'attention de son beau-frère. Malgré ses mots, il semblait perdre de sa superbe. « Si besoin, elle est plus que prête à m'accueillir. Surtout avec toi de retour en ville. » Peter roula des yeux. « Elle semble penser que tu saurais meee... gérer. » Il ricana, signifiant par-là le peu de crédit qu'il accordait à une telle idée.

Dans le salon, à quelques petits mètres, Leonard et Robin laissaient leurs oreilles traîner. Suite au départ de Peter, le premier s'était laissé glissé, l'air de rien, sur la place tout juste libérée. C'était mieux. Pas beaucoup, un peu quand même. Comme son cousin, Leo écoutait ce qui se disait alentours. La majorité de la meute n'était pas pour laisser partir Peter. Toutefois, c'était rarement pour de bonnes raisons. Les dents serrées, Leonard se concentra davantage sur ce que l'Alpha et le shérif se disaient. Ils étaient visiblement en désaccord et se disputaient à voix basse... ça devait forcément être intéressant.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser partir. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne lui fais pas confiance et veux le garder à l'œil ou parce que tu as justement confiance ? »

« Parce que j'ai envie de lui faire confiance. » John sourit. Bonne réponse. « J'ai pas envie de perdre Stiles à cause de ça. » Cette partie-là, le loup ferait mieux de la garder pour lui, par contre. »

« Alors va lui dire. » Le shérif poussa légèrement le plus jeune. Il l'invitait à prendre son courage à deux mains et faire un vrai premier pas pour enterrer la hache de guerre. « Mais attention à toujours lui laisser le choix. Ne laisse pas ça passer pour un ordre. »

« Je sais. Pas d'ordre pour Stiles et Peter. »

« Si. Des ordres pour Stiles et Peter, mais comme pour n'importe qui d'autre. » Rectifia l'aîné. « Ne les traite pas différemment. C'est ça qu'il faut. C'est ça que Stiles souhaite. Et Peter... pff. » John haussa les épaules. « Personne ne sait ce que veut Peter. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'à l'heure actuelle, Peter sache ce que veut Peter. » Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son fils et les autres. « Y a qu'à le voir avec Alex. Il ne sait pas quoi faire et est complètement perdu même s'il fait croire l'inverse. »

« Peter ? » Tiqua Scott.

« Sa vie est un vrai foutoir, Scott. Pourquoi décider de quitter la meute aujourd'hui en particulier ? Il ne l'a pas fait pendant toutes ces années et là, tout à coup... il veut juste reprendre un peu de contrôle. »

Peter et Alex parlaient comme s'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Exit le chasseur, l'humain et le loup. Seraient-ils partis que rien aurait changé. Alex tenait à s'assurer que le plus jeune était sûr de son coup et de sa décision. Peter était peut-être un bon joueur d'échec, mais même les meilleurs pouvaient se tromper et perdre la partie.

« Je peux plus. Si je reste ici, je vais de nouveau finir Alpha après avoir tué Scott. » Marmonna Peter. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier était maintenant à portée d'oreilles. « Et je n'y tiens pas spécialement. À tuer Scott. Être Alpha me tente totalement. »

« Peter... » Commença Stiles.

« Je sais. Tu penses que Scott peut changer. Tu l'as toujours cru. Et... » Il leva les yeux au ciel, à peine convaincu. « Tu peux rester ici, tu sais. Alex n'a jamais été membre de la meute Hale. Ça peut marcher. D'autant plus que tu es humain. »

L'hyperactif hocha la tête. Il espérait que son compagnon ait raison. Vraiment. Il ne demandait que ça, lui, croire le lycanthrope. C'était pourtant loin d'être tâche facile. Les silences passés de Peter, ses mensonges par omission avaient fortement ébranlé la confiance – loin d'être aveugle – de l'humain vis-à-vis du loup.

« Et si Scott change ? Tu serais parti juste quand il ne faut pas, en fait et... »

« Et rien du tout. » Coupa Peter, cassant. « J'ai fait plus que ma part, niveau efforts. Je continuerai, s'il le faut, à vous aider quand il y aura un soucis, mais faudra plus compter sur moi pour gaspiller tous mes samedis à venir perdre mon temps ici. J'ai plus intéressant à faire au boulot. »

L'Alpha, resté en retrait, songea que convaincre Peter de revenir sur sa décision n'allait pas être tâche aisée et certainement pas une partie de plaisir. Il ne suffirait pas de rallier Stiles à sa cause dans l'espoir qu'ensuite l'hyperactif parlemente avec son compagnon et le fasse changer d'avis ; ni de persuader Derek d'essayer de convaincre son oncle de faire marche arrière. Le couple n'était déjà pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Le thérianthrope ayant visiblement pris cette décision seul dans son coin.

« Et si je reconnais Scotch comme mon Alpha ? Tu restes ? »

Les yeux ronds et les bras ballants, Peter n'en menait pas large. Il dévisageait Leonard, qui venait de les rejoindre pour ajouter son grain de sel. Robin, les bras croisés derrière ses cousins, n'était pas enthousiasmé par cette possibilité. Il préférait, quitte à rejoindre une meute de Beacon Hills et rester s'enterrer dans cette ville du diable, encore rejoindre celle de Satomi. Alex avait quitté Beacon Hills et était resté dans la meute de la vieille Alpha sans que cela pose soucis. Une des meutes offrait davantage de portes de sorties et une espérance de vie plus élevée... or ce n'était pas celle vers laquelle Leonard se tournait. Son cadet ne voyait pas aussi loin. Leonard ne voyait que Peter, Derek et Cora.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça, Leo ? » Demanda Derek.

« Parce qu'aussi crétins que vous soyez, tous les deux, vous êtes tout ce qui me reste aujourd'hui. Avec Rob et Cora mais ils comptent pas. » Il se tourna vers la louve et lui sourit. « Sans rancune, hein. » Il récolta un grognement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus Hale. « Et il faut pas compter sur moi pour que je vous laisse derrière. Une fois pas deux, bordel de merde. »

« T'étais pas obligé de... » Marmonna Robin. « Roh puis laisse tomber. T'es assez grand pour savoir ce qui se dit ou pas. »

« Fut un temps où me laisser derrière ne te dérangeait pas outre mesure. » S'amusa Peter, à l'incompréhension des deux loups-garous fraîchement débarqués en ville.

« Quoi ? »

« Quand Peter était humain. » Éclaircit Alex. Le vieux Bêta regarda Peter qui opina du chef. « Mais c'était surtout pour que tu ne sois pas blessé au cours des jeux. C'était... »

« Parce que tu crois que ça a une quelconque importance pour un gosse ? »

« Attendez une minute ! » Cria Leonard. Robin allait lui arracher la langue, un jour, c'était certain. Pour l'instant, par contre, il était content que l'autre interrompe tout le monde. « Whaaaat ? »

o o o

De nouveau installé sur les jambes de Robin – où d'autre ? Peter avait récupéré sa place – Leonard avait les sourcils froncés et essayait d'enregistrer les dernières informations. C'était surtout Alex, Peter et Derek qui parlaient, expliquaient, s'interrompaient. Les deux derniers découvraient d'ailleurs des éléments au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Mason et Malia, les bras croisés, écoutaient à peine. À plus forte raison encore que Liam ou Isaac, ils se fichaient pas mal de cette époque aujourd'hui révolue. Peter voulait quitter la meute ? Qu'il parte. Ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi Scott, Kira et Lydia, soudainement, se réveillaient et voulaient changer les choses. Le point de non-retour avait été franchi il y avait des années de ça. Que Peter parte n'était affaire que de quelques semaines depuis des mois.

« Tu as quoi ! » Avait sifflé Derek lorsque Alex en était venu à évoquer la véritable cause de la mort de Kieran et Hestia Hale. Le coude sur le bord du canapé, Stiles entre Robin – et Leonard – et lui, Peter soupira. Il aurait aimé que Derek s'en tienne à la première version. La seconde ? À celle qui n'était guère plus qu'un mensonge, en tout cas, mais plus facile à accepter. « Même humain tu étais le roi des crétins ! »

« Derek... » Soupira Cora. « T'interposer, c'est précisément ce que tu as fait la dernière fois, avec les chasseurs. Au début, en tout cas, puisque c'est quand même Peter qui s'est pris la balle. Il a toujours été plus futé que nous, cet idiot. » Son frère et son oncle la regardèrent éberlués. « Quoi ? Scott me tient régulièrement informé de ce qui se passe ici vu que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne daignez le faire. » Cora souffla, agacée. « Je sais pas vous mais moi, j'aime savoir si vous êtes toujours en vie ou si vous avez réussi à ENCORE VOUS FAIRE TUER, NOM DE DIEU. » Stiles aimait l'air de déconvenue des deux Hale réprimandés par leur cadette. « Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, j'vous jure. Pas. Un. »

L'index levé, comme à l'école, Leonard reprit la parole. « On pourra revenir plus tard sur le fait que Derek soit mort aussi, apparemment ? Et rester, pour le moment, sur Peter l'humain ? Non parce que c'est assez traumatisant comme annonce, vous savez. »

« C'était un idiot. » Marmonna Peter.

« T'en fais pas, le loup-garou n'est pas mieux. » Grinça Stiles en retour.

Ils étaient trop nombreux pour tous avoir voix au chapitre, pour tous pouvoir s'exprimer librement ou poser leurs questions ; surtout avec le clan Hale au plus fort. Scott regardait et laissait Peter et Derek interagir avec Alex, Leonard et Robin. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et, pourtant, les relations entre les cinq loups semblaient se faire beaucoup plus naturellement qu'avec la meute McCall. Isaac et Lydia le remarquèrent aussi. Leurs sourcils se froncèrent et, si le premier préférait se concentrer sur les deux loups membres de la meute, la Banshee s'intéressait davantage aux deux nouveaux.

L'air de rien, Leonard bascula de sur les genoux de Robin. Il écrasa à moitié Stiles, qui, du coude, essayait de le repousser, en vain.

« Arrête de te mettre en danger. » Souffla le Bêta à Peter. « Promets. »

« Leo... »

« Promets. » Insista Robin, à son tour. « Toi aussi, Derek. »

Tout comme son meilleur ami – ou pas meilleur – Stiles aussi observait la dynamique du groupe. Robin, Peter et Leonard semblaient avoir été un trio exécrable, en leur temps. Entre celui qui pensait toujours mieux savoir que les autres et celui qui se sentait obligé de sans cesse la ramener – Peter la ramenait aussi tout le temps, il cumulait – seul Robin remontait le niveau et avait dû soulager les adultes. Encore que... il devait aussi avoir ses tares, s'il avait été capable de s'entendre avec les deux autres.

« Si je peux me permettre... » Commença, prudente, Lydia.

« Non. Tu peux pas. »

La Banshee pinça les lèvres. Assise près d'Isaac, qui ricanait bêtement, elle soupira lentement. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle avait espérée. Pas du tout, même. Aucun des Hale, Alex inclus, ne s'étonnèrent pourtant de cette réponse. Ils connaissaient Leonard. Un peu.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenus plus tôt ? » Claqua-t-elle tout de même. « On sait pour lui. » Elle pointa Alex d'un signe de tête dédaigneux. « Mais vous ? »

De sa superbe, Leonard perdit tout. Il déglutit avec quelques menues difficultés. Robin passa un bras derrière le dos de son cousin et le ramena à lui. Il l'avait accueilli suite à l'incendie, après le décès de leurs parents. Robin avait changé, laissé sa chambre étudiante et accepté d'emménager avec Leonard pour le garder à l'œil – non, il ne faisait pas confiance à cet imbécile pour prendre soin de lui. Rester auprès de Laura et Derek aurait été trop douloureux. Ils se supportaient à deux, ils se seraient effondrés à quatre. Et retourner à Beacon Hills, voir Peter brûlé vif, dans le coma, dans un état aussi lamentable, c'était pire encore.

« Oh. » Kira comprit la première. « Peter ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu peux venir m'aider, une minute ? »

Le loup-garou roula des yeux.

« Sois honnête et fais-moi sortir. » Marmonna-t-il en quittant sa place et tournant les talons. À la voir avec sa veste dans la main droite, ils comprenaient sans mal que le mordu ne reviendrait pas. « Stiles ? »

Les lèvres de l'hyperactif s'étirèrent. Il appréciait cette demande. Surprenante, il n'y avait pas à dire, mais agréable. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais ça représentait beaucoup. Peter l'avait spontanément inclus dans sa fuite.

« Peter ! » Arrêta Leo. « Je. Non. Tu. Non. »

« Passez tous les deux à la maison ce soir. Ils vous passeront l'adresse. » Invita Stiles, dos à eux.

Le Hale n'avait pas perdu son temps et était déjà au niveau de l'entrée. Une main sur la poignée, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : que Stiles arrive.

« Trois. » Souffla Peter, les yeux rivés sur Alex. « Cinq si vous êtes libres. Cora ? Derek ? »

Prédisant la réaction de Leonard avant Leonard lui-même, Robin le retint par le poignet et le força à rester sur le canapé. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Peter n'était pas encore confortable avec les contacts et autres joyeusetés. Mieux valait l'épargner et lui éviter les élans affectifs du plus jeune.

« Merci Peter. » Murmura Alex.

« Tu remercieras plutôt Travis. »

« Trav... Tu connais Travis ? » Hale comme extérieurs tiquèrent. Qui ?

« Travis ? Le petit con ? » S'étonna Derek qui, à son grand malheur, avait déjà entendu Peter râler et vitupérer après lui. « Qu'est-ce qui... »

« Un cousin. » Ricana Peter pour son neveu et sa nièce. « Un neveu de votre cher père. Et c'est un associé. Pas _mon_ associé mais... un associé. »

« Un humain, aussi. » La précision importait-elle ? « Travis est comme toi. Sauf qu'il n'a pas été mordu. »

« Il n'est pas comme moi. » Asséna le mordu, entre ses dents. « Et crois-moi, la liste des raisons qui font qu'il n'est pas comme moi est longue. Très longue. »

Il y avait des fois où ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour, doucement et l'air de rien, tirer Peter vers l'extérieur afin que la dispute qui s'annonçait n'ait pas lieu était possible. D'autres fois où il fallait juste attendre que la tempête passe, que l'affaire se tasse. Aujourd'hui, par bonheur, était un jour où Stiles sentait qu'il avait une chance de pouvoir faire quitter l'appartement au loup-garou avant que certains mots et paroles malheureuses lui échappent.

« Hey ! Stiles ! » Appela Leonard au tout dernier moment. Entre ses dents, Robin l'injuria de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Plus les années passaient, plus il supportait cette andouille, plus il regrettait les quelques mois après l'incendie au cours desquels son cousin était calme. Puis il se trouvait immonde de penser ça, se souvenant de l'état de son cadet. Il revoyait alors son jugement et, pendant cinq minutes montre en main, tolérait presque le comportement de Leo. « C'est Rob' qui paie les pizzas, ce soir ! »

La meute dans son ensemble, et au sens très large du terme, Christopher, Jordan et John étant inclus dans le lot, essayaient – sans trop de mal – de s'imaginer un monde où Leonard et Robin resteraient ; où Alex serait aussi dans les parages. Une vie semée d'embûches et de monstres en tout genre et, lorsque tout irait bien... pleine de Leonard et Stiles complices et de disputes entre Alex et Peter avec, à chaque fois, Robin comme arbitre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils rêvaient. Oh que non. Ça ne leur faisait même pas ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu envie. Et pourtant... c'était faux. Ça leur donnait envie. Parce que Derek avait l'air mieux, même s'il ne disait pas grand chose. Parce que Cora était là. Parce que Peter serait certainement plus stable avec davantage de sa famille à ses côtés, bien en vie.

« Et Leo paie les boissons. » Renchérit Robin.

L'autre loup haussa les épaules. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

« M'en fous. J'ai ta carte bleue et je connais ton code. »

« Tu _quoi_? »

« Je t'en prie, Robin. T'es aussi discret qu'une loutre dans une baignoire quand tu tapes ton code. Et je te parle d'une baignoire normale, hein. »

Dans la famille 'beaucoup de choses ont changé suite au départ d'Alex et la transformation de Peter', Leonard se positionnait bien. Son comportement avait changé du tout au tout. Autrefois distant avec Peter, feignant ne pas l'aimer pour ne pas le blesser – et pour pouvoir se disputer avec Robin. Il le blessait quand même, sans le vouloir mais sans non plus s'en vouloir... et il était devenu ça.

o o o

 _« Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? » Demanda Alex, pour ce qui devait au moins être la vingt septième fois depuis le début de la journée. « Chérie ? »_

 _Endormi, inconscient des mains de sa sœur qui profitait de son état pour le soulager d'une partie de la douleur, Peter avait à peine meilleure mine qu'à son arrivée. Avoir vu Derek quelques jours plus tôt, avoir pu parler avec son neveu, ça l'avait aidé mais n'avait pas accompli de miracle. Évidemment que ça n'avait accompli aucun miracle ! Les miracles, au contraire des loups-garous, ça n'existait pas... et certainement pas dans la vie de thérianthropes ; et encore moins dans celle des Hale._

 _« Tu ne peux pas la lui imposer. » Argumenta le Bêta, pour ce qui était aussi au moins la vingt-septième fois de la journée. Il ne faisait que ça, de toute façon, se répéter. Encore et encore et encore. Peut-être qu'en insistant autant, Talia finirait par se faire une raison. Probablement pas. « Tu as entendu les médecins comme moi, non ? Sa vie n'est plus en danger. Ils... ils pensent qu'il s'en sortira. »_

 _« À quel prix ? » Cracha Talia. « Laisser Peter rester humain aura quel prix, Alex ? »_

 _« Avoir fait la chose juste, ça me semble pas mal. Ne pas agir contre la volonté de ton frère aussi. » Debout de l'autre côté du lit, Alex fixait la silhouette endormie. « Il a toujours refusé la morsure. »_

 _« Il a demandé la morsure à mes parents y a des années. »_

 _« Il y a des années. Il ne l'a plus fait depuis des années. » Le loup Ito secouait la tête. « Et Kieran l'aurait mordu. Si Peter l'avait demandé récemment, tes parents auraient accepté. »_

 _« Sa jambe ne guérira jamais tout à fait. Ses doigts non plus. Il... aura toutes ces cicatrices qui, tous les jours, lui rappelleront ce qui s'est passé. » La nouvelle Alpha caressa les cheveux de son cadet. Les bleus de son visage ne s'estompaient pas assez vite à son goût._

 _« Si tu le mords, je pars. »_

 _La bouche entrouverte, Talia hésita pour la première fois depuis des jours._

o o o

« Je peux être honnête ? » Demanda, la première, Cora, une fois Peter et Stiles au loin et hors de portée. « Je m'attendais franchement à pire. »

« Tu m'étonnes. » Chris marmonnait. « Mais du moment où ça ne se termine pas dans un bain de sang, on peut estimer que Peter a bien réagi. »

Les bras croisés sur le torse, Derek roula des yeux et grogna un peu. Il ne donna pas pour autant tort au vieux chasseur. Persuadé que le couple ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas, et qu'ils ne feraient donc pas de nouveau irruption chez Kira et Scott, l'ancien Alpha alla prendre la place de son oncle, près de ses cousins.

« Et si on passait à quelque chose de plus joyeux que la vie de merde de Peter ? » Proposa Leonard. « Alex nous racontera toute la vraie vie de Peter Hale plus tard. » Il pouffa. « Et, la vache, ça sonne comme un titre de film. Vous trouvez pas ? Un mauvais titre mais n'empêche... »

« Je veux pas qu'il reste. » S'horrifia Isaac. « On a bien assez avec Stiles et Peter. »

« Et toi. » Ajouta Malia. « T'es pas mal pénible aussi, tu sais. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

« Attends de le connaître, s'il te saoule déjà. » Chuchota Robin. « Y aura pas plus beau jour dans ma vie que celui où cette sangsue aura enfin déménagé de chez moi. »

« Scotch ! T'as pas un truc à boire, steuplait ? »

« Si tu parlais moins, t'aurais moins soif. » Ronchonna un autre loup – le même que d'habitude – à la surprise de personne.

Boudeur mais pas trop, Leonard s'éloigna autant qu'il le put de Robin pour, à la place, aller coller Derek. En tant que Hale, seule Cora avait, pour le moment, pu échapper à Leonard-la-sangsue. Elle était la plus jeune de la famille, celle avec qui il avait le moins d'affinité ; quand bien même fut-il celui ayant sorti la petite louve de la maison en flamme.

« Dégage. »

« Derek ? T'es pas une version plus récente de Robin, tu sais. » Se moqua Leonard, le collant plus encore. « Et puis quand c'est Rob' qui dit ça, j'écoute déjà pas donc toi... »

« Tu colleras Peter ce soir. Lâche-moi. Maintenant. »

« Non. Je collerai Peter ce soir, donc il faut que je te colle maintenant. Logique implacable. »

* * *

 _Fin du trentième septième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de super-héros sur le dos d'une licorne ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre trente-huit, l'avant-dernier, Réunion._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	38. Réunion (2)

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 - Réunion**

Stiles trouvait déjà que deux Hale dans une même pièce – Peter et Derek pour ne pas les citer – c'était deux de trop. Un seul c'était trop donc forcément. Lorsqu'une troisième s'ajoutait à l'équation – Cora, donc – c'était pire. Robin, Alex et Leonard en plus... ce n'était ni plus, ni moins que la fin du monde, point. Pour de vrai. Vrai de vrai. Surtout que Leonard ne semblait pas être l'être le plus calme et posé de la création.

Et l'échelle de Stiles et Peter avait tendance à être bien plus tolérante que la moyenne mondiale.

« Tu as gardé contact avec Robin et Leo... »

Cora Hale ou l'art d'avoir du tact. C'est qu'elle savait _quand_ et _comment_ les poser, ses questions, la louve, y avait franchement pas à dire. Stiles lui mettait vingt sur vingt sans hésiter. Pour le moment, les deux sus-cités n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Tous les soupçonnaient, sans toutefois rien dire aux autres, d'être en train de se chamailler quant aux pizzas à acheter... ou d'avoir réussi à se perdre dans Beacon Hills. Le premier, qui avait apparemment un sens de l'orientation déplorable, refusait, en plus, de suivre les indications de son cousin qui n'était pas suffisamment fiable de son avis ; mais qui savait se repérer dans l'espace, lui, au moins.

Peter et Derek se trouvaient aux deux extrémités du canapé. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Stiles s'était installé entre les deux. Il se tenait prompt à réagir afin d'empêcher un des trois Hale – il ignorait lequel même si de lourds soupçons pesaient sur son compagnon – de tuer le quatrième loup-garou. Alex avait, lui, pris place dans le fauteuil dans le coin du salon quand Cora avait préféré prendre une chaise dans la salle à manger pour la mettre la plus près possible de son frère.

Son père ? Peter ? Proscrits. Le premier était le premier – et elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. La réunion de l'après-midi n'y avait rien fait, au contraire. Le second était comme une bombe à retardement – sans retardateur donc... pas terrible comme retardement – et elle ne souhaitait pas être prise dans l'explosion.

« Mais non. On va pas entrer sans sonner. On les connaît pas. »

« On connaît Derek. »

« Oui. »

« On connaît Cora, aussi. »

« Ouais. » Robin voyait, malheureusement pour lui, où voulait en arriver son cadet. Il leva les yeux au ciel, les bras chargés de pizza. L'aîné se fit la promesse de noyer l'autre dans le lavabo, un de ces jours, afin de ne plus l'entendre raisonner.

« On connaît Alex. »

« Ouais. »

« On connaît même Peter... et chez qui on va ? »

Robin jugea préférable de ne pas répondre.

« Le seul qu'on connaît pas, c'est l'humain. Et s'il supporte le caractère de merde de Peter... c'est que c'est un super-héros, le mec, en fait. »

« Et je suis quoi, moi, pour te supporter ? »

« Un parfait crétin ? » Suggéra un Leonard, goguenard.

Une main posée sur la clenche, l'autre pleine des cartons de pizzas qu'il avait refusé de confier à son cadet – il le connaissait, à force – Robin roula des yeux. Peu importait, tout compte fait, la façon dont il comptait se débarrasser de lui : ce serait _forcément_ une bonne idée.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, avant qu'ils aient le temps d'aller plus loin dans leurs chamailleries, l'aîné du duo fit un bond, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu qu'on s'apprêtait à les accueillir. Debout juste à côté de lui, Leonard – décidément – se moquait de sa réaction. Un sourcil haussé, une petite grimace déformant ses lèvres, Peter les regardait, fatigué. Les deux n'avaient pas encore mis un pied chez lui qu'il rêvait déjà de les voir déguerpir. Le loup-garou aux yeux bleus semblait les considérer, tous les deux, comme de parfaits crétins ; pas simplement Leo.

« Vous êtes au courant qu'il n'y a que des loups-garous à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? » et que, de ce fait, tout le monde est en mesure de vous entendre. »

« C'est pas vrai ! L'écoutez pas ! Je suis humain ! » S'indigna-t-on, depuis le salon. « Et juste humain, s'il-te-plaît. Un peu de respect et de considération, ça serait pas de refus, merci. » Ils entendirent Derek essayer de faire taire Stiles. Échec. « Bien que je les entende aussi, hein. Sont pas franchement discrets pour des loups-garous. »

Le seul mordu de la famille Hale roula des yeux – une habitude qu'il n'avait pas perdu au cours des dernières années constatèrent avec plaisir les nouveaux venus – puis se décala pour les laisser entrer. Les pizzas étaient encore fumantes – elles avaient intérêt à l'être – et c'est ce qui poussa Robin à laisser l'autre ouvrir la marche.

Si le passé lui avait appris une chose, c'était bien qu'il fallait toujours – _toujours_ – laisser Leo devant. Ça l'empêchait de pousser ensuite pour dépasser.

« Cache ta joie, surtout, Grincheux. » Rigola le premier en donnant un coup dans le ventre de son hôte. « On dirait presque qu'on te saoule. »

« Tu le saoules. » Ricana Robin. « Tu crois quoi ? Bien sûr que tu le saoules. Tu saoules tout le monde. » L'autre s'arrêta et se tourna vers son cousin. La bouche entrouverte, il essayait de faire culpabiliser l'odieux personnage qui venait de parler. Il réussit. « Mais on t'aime bien comme ça. Parfois. »

o o o

Depuis que les deux retardataires étaient arrivés, et avaient déballé les pizzas sur la table basse du salon autour de laquelle ils se trouvaient tous, Stiles n'avait pas énormément parlé. Tout le monde pensait toujours qu'il ne faisait que ça, parler, mais non. Même pas. Il lui arrivait aussi de se taire et d'observer ce qui l'entourait. C'était important. Ça l'était d'autant plus quand il y avait trois quasi-inconnus dans son salon. Des Hale, qui plus est, et un presque Hale. L'expérience avait appris au fils Stilinski qu'il valait mieux se méfier de ces bêtes-là. Rien de plus dangereux pour un Hale qu'un autre Hale – à part peut-être un Argent.

Voir la dynamique qui s'était naturellement installée entre Peter, Leonard et Robin était intéressante. Très proches l'un des autres en terme d'âge, ils avaient pour ainsi dire grandi ensemble. Le mensonge créé par Talia n'avait pas changé grand chose entre Robin et Peter, qui avaient toujours été proches et qui s'étaient très bien entendus... c'était une autre affaire pour Leonard qui, initialement, n'avait pas aussi bien été inclus dans ce petit groupe. Derek et Cora étaient plus en retrait. Plus jeunes aussi. Enfants, les grands préféraient rester avec les grands plutôt que surveiller les petits qu'étaient Derek et Cora.

Alex, quant à lui, s'était mis en retrait sitôt les cousins arrivés. Mieux valait se la jouer prudent. Le Bêta avait bien vu les yeux de son beau-frère et n'avait eu aucun mal à interpréter le regard qui lui était destiné. Peter lui avait proposé de venir, certes, et ce sans que Stiles ait l'air de lui forcer la main, mais rien était oublié ou pardonné pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la... » Demanda finalement Stiles.

Toujours sur sa chaise, qu'elle avait réussi à rapprocher encore un peu plus de Derek pour l'occasion – ce que Stiles n'aurait, honnêtement, pas cru possible – Cora sourit. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour oser poser la question et Stiles s'était porté volontaire pour le faire. Il était le seul capable d'initier une conversation qui inclurait tout le monde. La louve n'était pas sûre de devoir s'en réjouir.

« Leo bossait à la bibli. »

Peter haussa un sourcil.

« À la bibliothèque ? » Répéta l'avocat. « Lui ? » Il ricanait. « Mon dieu... »

Du coin de l'œil, tournant à peine la tête vers son voisin, Leonard tuait Robin du regard. Ce dernier, pas vraiment inquiet, souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de lui.

« J'ai toujours cru qu'il détestait lire. » Marmonna Derek. « Et t'as un boulot où tu ne fais que ça ? »

Les yeux ronds, scandalisé par ce qu'il entendait, le loup en question se tourna d'un bond vers le malheureux qui venait de parler. S'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas dire au Bêta, c'était ça... ça et un tas d'autres choses mais ça en particulier. L'amusement de Robin ne fit que croître.

« C'est tellement plus varié que ça... »

« Ah ouais ? » Fit mine de s'étonner Robin.

Quoi ? Pourquoi Leo serait-il seul à pouvoir embêter son monde ? C'était de bonne guerre.

« Je fais un taaas de trucs différents. » S'indigna le loup, incapable de ne pas réagir quand bien même savait-il qu'il entrait dans le jeu du premier. « Tu crois quoi ? Que les bouquins s'achètent seuls ? Qu'ils s'équipent seuls ? Qu'ils se rangent seuls ? Que les ordinateurs fonctionnent correctement seuls ? Que les événements s'organisent seuls ? Tu crois quoi, Rob ? Tu saurais pas faire la moitié de ce que je f- »

« Je sais. » Sourit le plus âgé. « C'était juste trop tentant de te faire le coup. Tu sautes dedans à chaque fois. »

« Traître. » Leo marmonnait, les bras croisés sur le torse, et s'enfonça dans son siège, l'air boudeur. « Je t'aime plus. »

Il était évident qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Ces paroles ne trompaient personne. Entre eux, c'était l'amour vache, du « je t'aime, moi non plus » mais ils reviendraient toujours l'un vers l'autre. Ils étaient comme Stiles et Scott ; un niveau au-dessus puisqu'ils étaient vraiment de la même famille... deux car, eux, avait su surmonter les potentiels obstacles. L'humain était persuadé qu'Alex n'avait pas tout de suite retrouvé les cousins et que, un temps, ils n'avaient été que tous les deux. Juste eux. Robin avait dû prendre soin de Leo qui, à sa façon, essayait de changer les idées du premier.

« Et toi, Rob ? » Demanda Cora.

« Prof de chimie. »

Pour la deuxième fois, c'était l'autre qui avait répondu et non le premier intéressé. À ces mots, Stiles grimaça. Feu Adrian Harris l'avait marqué plus que ce qu'il pensait. Plus que ce qu'il voudrait, aussi, faut pas croire.

« Pourquoi vous faites tous ces tronches de déterrés ? »

« Parce que je suis un déterré. » Grommela Peter. Il était au fond du canapé, à sa place habituelle ; celle la plus proche de la sortie. Son voisin envahissait un petit peu trop son espace personnel – et vital – pour que ce soit sans problème... mais comme il s'agissait de Stiles, ça passait quand même et il se taisait.

« La vache... » Leo secouait la tête. « Y a que moi qui trouve hyper flippant que tu sois aussi désinvolte au sujet de ta mort ? »

« Non. » Répondit aussitôt Stiles.

« Nope. » Puis Derek.

« Boarf... » Cora ensuite, toute souriante.

o o o

« Je reviens. » Chuchota Peter à Stiles. La pièce était pleine de loups-garous. Bien sûr qu'ils entendraient tous ce qui venait d'être dit à voix basse ; et tant pis s'ils n'étaient pas destinés à l'attention. Une main sur l'épaule de l'humain, l'avocat eut cependant vite fait de tourner les talons et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Alex et Leonard furent ceux qui se redressèrent pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il avait beau ne pas les connaître tout particulièrement, Stiles n'arrivait cependant pas à s'étonner que ce soit eux. Le Stilinski n'eut pas grand chose à faire pour faire comprendre au premier que se rasseoir n'était pas une option et qu'il aurait à lui passer sur le corps s'il souhaitait monter retrouver Peter.

Il laissa faire Leonard.

« Peter ? »

Dans un coin du bureau, derrière la porte, les jambes ramenées contre lui et les mains sur ses oreilles, Peter avait peu fière allure. Il ne supportait plus le rez-de-chaussée, trop bondé, mais était trop fier pour l'admettre à voix haute. Leonard s'accroupit... puis se laissa juste tomber par terre. C'était plus facile comme ça.

« C'est dur, hein... »

« Vous étiez morts. » Murmura Peter. « _Tu_ étais mort. »

« Toi aussi. » C'était plus fort que lui. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, Leonard se sentait obligé de le dire. Comme une malédiction. « Sauf que toi tu étais littéralement mort. »

« Et seul. » La tête posée contre le mur, les yeux sur le lustre, Peter soupira. « Vous étiez tous en vie et j'étais seul. Pendant des années. »

« C'était trop... difficile. » Se justifia l'autre loup, la gorge nouée. « Te voir comme ça c'était... trop difficile. Atroce. »

« Être comme ça c'était pas beaucoup plus amusant. »

« Désolé... »

« Pourquoi ? » Grimaça Peter. « Pourquoi être désolé ? Si c'était à refaire... vous continueriez à ne pas venir. »

« Si c'était à refaire, je ne vous aurais jamais perdus, tous les quatre. » Refusa Leo. « Tu étais celui qui comptait le plus, des quatre. Pas Laura, ni Derek, ni Cora... toi. Et bon sang... dis-moi qu'ils entendent pas tout ce que je dis, en bas. »

Peter garda le silence.

« Enfoiré. » Sourit Leonard. « Mais sérieux... doute jamais du fait que je ne ferais rien comme la première fois, si c'était à revivre. Je... je me repasse toujours ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là et... »

« Moi aussi, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Leonard éclata de rire. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Peter détourna les yeux.

« Ça me rassure pas, non. Désolé. » Le second ricana. Les années ne lui avaient pas appris à réagir convenablement, il fallait croire. « Mais je me repasse toujours ce qui s'est passé et... Cora pouvait marcher. Je pouvais te sortir de là. Je pouvais te sortir de là et... et je l'ai pas fait. Et... je t'ai laissé là-dedans. Comme mes parents. Comme Jen, comme Zach, comme... tout le monde. Ils sont tous... j'ai... j'aurais pu te sortir de là. »

« Non. Tu n'aurais pas pu. » Les mots étaient si bas... « Tu aurais été plus lent avec moi dans les bras que Cora. Cora serait restée à tes côtés, elle n'aurait pas avancé, pris de l'avance comme demandé. On serait morts tous les trois. »

« Peter... » S'ils entendaient réellement tout ce qui se disait à l'étage, au rez-de-chaussée, alors Robin n'allait plus tarder. « Je t'ai laissé tomber. »

« Vous m'avez tous laissé tomber. Ne mets pas tout sur tes épaules. Tu n'étais pas seul. Puis... » Peter ricana. Ça paraissait nerveux. Ça l'était. « Et tu n'es pas celui à qui j'en veux le plus. »

« Derek. » Supposa Leo.

« Non. Derek avait son complexe du héros noyé dans sa culpabilité à soigner. »

« Alex. » Comprit du coup l'autre loup.

C'était drôle de voir que ce n'était pas Cora ou Robin qui arrivaient ensuite mais directement Alex.

« Je peux t'avouer qu'il a souvent cherché à nous faire revenir à Beacon, pour vous ? » Demanda Leo. « Bon même si tu veux pas je viens de te le dire donc tant pis pour toi si tu ne voulais pas. Mais ouais... il voulait revenir. On l'a juste pas fait. »

Le pourquoi était audible sans même avoir à être prononcé.

« Parce que Leo n'était pas prêt. »

Robin n'avait effectivement pas tardé. Leonard sourit. Tellement prévisible « Il n'est pas devenu câlin. Il veut juste pas vous quitter. C'est accru avec toi parce que tu étais à la maison ce jour-là. » Il réfléchit un moment. « Et certainement parce que tu es toi, en fait. »

Peter tourna la tête vers le lycan qui était assis juste à côté.

« C'était sérieux, du coup, quand tu disais vouloir rejoindre une meute à Beacon. »

« Ouais. » Murmura l'autre.

« Satomi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mets Scott, Derek et moi dans une même meute et tu peux être sûr que tous les problèmes viendront à nous. Tu seras plus en sécurité avec Satomi. »

« Et toi ? »

« Il n'est en sécurité nulle part. » Grommela Robin, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. « C'est un Hale, c'est Peter, il est un Bêta de la meute McCall. » Les mots ne sonnaient pas étrangers à leurs oreilles. « Et il n'est pas le Bêta le plus... proche de l'Alpha. Le tuer c'est un coup presque parfait. Si je voulais m'en prendre à vous, c'est toi que je tuerais. Ou Stiles. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils l'ont dit eux-mêmes tantôt : ils ne sont pas les membres les plus proches. Scott a tendance à se méfier d'eux et ça ne changera pas du jour au lendemain, même en y mettant toute sa bonne volonté. Si l'un des deux disparaissait, il imaginerait une trahison, un nouveau... manquement, que sais-je. La rousse tarée et le clebs seraient du côté de celui qui reste. Argent aussi peut-être. Ils perdraient les cerveaux et les flics. Pas bon. Une meute se désunit en situation de crise alors que c'est le moment où elle ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas faire front commun. »

« Je m'en serais plutôt pris à Mason ou Malia. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est débile. »

« Ils sont contre moi. Voila pourquoi. Comme par hasard on s'en prendrait à ceux qui ne m'aiment pas beaucoup ? Uh. »

« Parce que tu serais assez bête pour de suite t'en prendre à ceux qui t'aiment pas ? Nope. D'accord. »

« _'Je suis pas assez bête pour faire ça'_... c'est pas vraiment une bonne défense. »

o o o

Alex, Derek et Cora parurent tous soulagés du retour des trois autres. Stiles, qui n'avait pas suivi tout ce qui se disait à l'étage, ne comprenait pas bien leur réaction. OK les relations entre eux n'étaient pas parfaites... mais de là à vouloir Peter de retour ? Quand même !

« Je m'en prendrais plutôt à Derek ou moi. » Fut l'accueil de Cora. « Dans les deux cas ça fait péter un câble à Peter. Ou Stiles aussi ça ferait réagir. Mais ouais... plutôt un proche de Peter qu'un ennemi. L'ennemi donnerait juste des doutes. Le proche du concret. »

« Le concret donnerait raison. » Argumenta Leo. « La rouquine flippante et le clebs pourraient se ranger avec les autres du coup. Avec juste des soupçons... Ils seraient avec Stiles et Peter. Le déséquilibre est plus fort en s'en prenant à un ennemi qu'à un proche. »

Les regards de Stiles et Alex se croisèrent. Joyeuse la conversation, y avait pas à dire.

« Qui veut la dernière part de pizza ? » Le subtile changement de sujet venait de Derek. « Peter ? »

« Je m'en prendrais à Melissa. Ou John. Quelqu'un de plus éloigné de la meute et du surnaturel tout en étant concerné. Je serais certainement d'avis d'attendre un peu pour ne pas foncer tête baissée dans un piège. Scott serait contre. Stiles aussi. Je suis seul contre tous. Stiles et Scott ne sont pas d'accord pour autant et les autres non plus. » Se justifia Peter. « On fonce vers le danger, Derek est blessé, quelqu'un d'autre aussi. On m'accuse de pas avoir assez alerté, d'y être mêlé car j'avais prévu le coup. Jordan fait bande à part. Lydia et Stiles restent aux recherches mais rien de plus, trop dangereux. Mason fait remarquer qu'on ne lui donne rien d'important à faire. Tout le monde en veut à tout le monde. Je tue la personne que j'ai pris, John ou Melissa donc... A moins que Chris et Isaac, qui seront les seuls à rester unis, arrivent avant. »

Silence général. Entre ses dents, Derek marmonna qu'il comprenait pourquoi Peter avait eu le droit de participer aux réunions alors qu'il était encore excessivement jeune. Alex en sourit.

« Bon. La pizza ? Personne ? Je veux bien me sacrifier, alors, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous. » Leo voulait changer de sujet. On pouvait le comprendre.

« Et toi, Alex ? Tu t'en prendrais à qui ? » Demanda Cora, visiblement pas du même avis.

« Tout dépendrait mon objectif. Si je veux désunir tout le monde, un proche de Peter. Si je veux l'isoler : Melissa ou John. Si je veux le tuer : un ennemi. Si je vise l'Alpha, sa mère, clairement. Si je veux montrer ma toute puissance : Scott, l'adjoint ou Argent. »

Peter grogna. Stiles s'en amusa. Bon sang... Le loup pouvait parfois être si prévisible. Incroyable. Vraiment, vraiment incroyable.

« Pourquoi les gens, quand ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps... Pourquoi ils ont moins de choses à se dire que sils s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine ? Trois jours ? Deux heures ! »

« Leo et ses questions existentielles... » Soupira Robin. « Et donne-moi ça, toi. » Il essaya d'attraper la fameuse dernière part que son cousin s'empressa de rendre inaccessible. « Leo. »

« Nupe. »

« Leo. » Gronda Robin.

« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur... J'ai plus peur de Derek qui sourit que de toi qui me grogne dessus. Je suis habitué maintenant. »

« C'est de famille de grogner sur les gentils ? »

« Stiles... » Grogna Peter. Cora n'était pas loin d'en faire de même.

« Ah bah ouais. »

* * *

 _Fin du trentième huitième chapitre._

 _Bon ? Pas bon ? Moyen ? Autre ? Pas assez long ? Trop long ? Manque de description ? Surtout pas plus de description, nom de dieu !?_ _Pas assez de canards fantastiques ?_

 _Si jamais quelque chose vous échappe ou vous semble aussi clair qu'un poney rose... n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre trente-neuf, le dernier !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


	39. Recommencement

_Hello, hello,_

 _Si quelques détails vous échappent, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tout hein :D je me ferais une joie d'expliciter tout ça._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et c'est du boulot !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 - Recommencement**

Les sourcils froncés, une petite ride au milieu du front, l'ancien militaire qu'était Jordan ne quittait des yeux Peter. À sa place habituelle – voilà au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas et restait ridiculement la même – auprès de Leonard, le mordu avait un coude posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé et la tête posée dans sa paume de main. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Stiles et Leonard avaient joué leur place à pierre, feuille, ciseaux... avant de se rabattre sur le bon vieux pile ou face. Là, au moins, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours être à égalité. Une fois c'était bien, deux fois c'était drôle, trois fois c'était long, quatre fois c'était pénible.

« Peter ? » Appela l'adjoint. John, à quelques mètres, stoppa net sa conversation avec Alex pour, plutôt, tendre l'oreille et écouter ce que Jordan avait à dire. Il n'était pas celui à qui l'on s'adressait mais il se méfiait, avec cette meute, quand bien même fut-il ici question de Jordan.

« Hm ? »

Distrait, Peter semblait l'être, encore une fois. Ce n'était pas comme ces dernières semaines, cependant. C'était plus proche du comportement qu'avait l'avocat lorsqu'il s'ennuyait et voulait être n'importe où excepté là où il se trouvait que de celui du loup-garou qui venait de retrouver ses souvenirs et d'apprendre que tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru était en fait pures fadaises.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Stiles et Derek, comme John, écoutaient aussi ce début de conversation qui, pourtant, toujours comme John, ne les concernait en rien. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de surprise quant à l'identité de ceux qui, les premiers, remarquaient une amélioration chez Peter. C'était le même trio habituel. Quatuor si on l'étendait à John qui observait, aiguillait son fils sans jamais réellement intervenir.

« Comme sur des roulettes. » Répondit le mordu du bout des lèvres. À croire que le simple fait de dire ces mots lui écorchait les lèvres.

« Rien de... de nouveau ? »

Le shérif continuait d'écouter ce qui se disait mais surveillait aussi Alex du coin de l'œil. Le père de Derek et Cora était trop tendu et crispé pour ne pas lui paraître suspect. L'humain croisait les doigts pour que le loup n'ait rien fait à son beau-frère.

« Rien. Non. Ces réunions continuent à être pure perte de temps en plus d'être de mauvaise compagnie. Et je doute que la nourriture relève le niveau. »

Après que Peter avait menacé de quitter la meute pour plutôt rejoindre celle de Satomi, on avait eu le plus grand mal à lui faire changer d'avis. C'était toujours difficile de faire changer d'avis Peter. Ou un Hale en général. Derek était celui avec lequel il était le plus facile de faire affaire... et c'était tout sauf une partie de plaisir, ça montrait le niveau.

Ici, le plus gros problème avait été que Peter avait eu deux arguments en béton armé à avancer. Alex n'avait jamais accepté Kieran et Hestia comme ses Alphas et son couple avec Talia avait tout de même fonctionné – jusqu'au fatidique moment où Peter avait été mordu mais c'était là un autre problème. Cora, qui avait un Alpha au Mexique, et qui était quand même toujours dans leur vie et, de façon occasionnelle – heureusement pour elle – aux réunions... dans les deux cas, tout s'était bien passé. Pas besoin d'être un loup de la même meute pour que les choses se passent bien.

« Mais tu... » Continua Jordan, plus suspicieux encore.

« Et si on s'occupait du barbecue ? Peter ? Tu viens m'aider ? »

Le visage fermé, froid, l'avocat se tourna vers le loup fraîchement retourné dans sa vie et répondit. « Sans façon. Je ne m'occupe pas de ça. »

« Euh... ouais... certes... » Comprit Alex. Ça n'avait pas été son meilleur coup. « Jordan ? Vous m'aidez, du coup ? »

On avait connu plus subtile. John et Jordan se regardèrent, et pas besoin de la parole pour faire entendre à l'autre que ce n'était pas qu'une impression et que l'intervention d'Alex était plus qu'étrange. Parrish accepta tout de même. Le problème actuel devait davantage venir d'Alex que de Peter.

Stiles accompagne le loup-garou et le chien de l'enfer pour leur donner tout ce qu'il fallait et leur montrer comment le barbecue fonctionnait – ce qui n'était pas si sorcier que ça.

« Peter ? Je peux vous parler une minute ? »

L'air de s'en fiche, le lycan se leva pour rejoindre son beau-père, à l'écart du reste de la meute. Ils allèrent à l'étage et s'isolèrent dans le bureau de l'avocat afin de pouvoir parler plus tranquillement et sans la moindre oreille indiscrète à l'affût.

o o o

« Que puis-je pour vous, John ? »

D'emblée les sourcils du shérif du comté se froncèrent. Bien que le Peter de _l'après Djinn_ ressemblait déjà davantage au Peter d'avant les chasseurs et du come-back en fanfare de ses souvenirs passés et oubliés... le petit air suffisant sur le visage du loup-garou avait eu tendance à être aux abonnés absents depuis son sauvetage in-extremis. Pas qu'il n'ait pas l'air suffisant, attention, il s'agissait toujours de Peter, juste... ce n'était pas à ce point. Là, c'était le sourire en coin et le haussement de sourcils qui donnaient systématiquement envie à John de flanquer une bonne dérouillée à cet enquiquineur de malheur.

« Soit vous vous remettez beaucoup mieux que ce que je croyais, soit vous êtes incroyablement bon comédien, soit vous cachez quelque chose. » Grimaça l'humain. « J'ai toujours cru que j'avais tort de vous prendre pour un idiot mais si vous recommencez vos cachotteries... »

Près de sa bibliothèque, qui prenait presque tout un pan du mur, Peter montrait le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait aux propos de son beau-père – _presque_ beau-père – en lisant distraitement les premières pages d'un livre qui semblait avoir plus que bien vécu. En apercevant la couverture, John comprit que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Stiles lui avait déjà dit que Peter semblait vouer un culte – un culte ridicule d'après son fils – au premier roman de Harper Lee. Ce n'était pas une raison.

« Mes _cachotteries_ ne concernent que moi, John. »

« Ça ne concerne jamais que vous. Dès que vous êtes concerné par quelque chose, la meute l'est. C'est vrai pour n'importe qui dans la meute mais d'autant plus vrai pour vous. »

« Meute dont vous faites encore moins partie que moi, c'est dire. » Ricana Peter avant de regarder son interlocuteur de bas en haut et souffler. « Encore que... peut-être bien que vous en faites davantage partie que moi. » Il haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. » Conclut le loup en se détournant de l'humain pour remettre son livre à son exacte place.

« Je vous jure que s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit parce que vous avez préféré taire un problème... je vous laisse entre les mains des chasseurs, du Djinn ou peu importe ce à quoi vous aurez droit, cette fois. »

Le shérif, énervé et agacé, ne prêta pas attention au nouvel haussement de sourcils couplé cette fois d'un « Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante encore ? C'est de famille d'être timbré ? ». L'humain quitta le bureau. Il laissa la porte grande ouverte, songeant qu'il était parfois trop simple d'agacer le compagnon de son fils. Il regagna ensuite le rez-de-chaussée où tous se trouvaient.

Ça n'avait étonné personne lorsqu'il s'était avéré que Leonard et Stiles s'entendaient comme cul et chemise. Tout le monde avait même paru considérer comme on ne pouvait plus normal qu'ils prennent Derek pour cible privilégiée de leurs frasques et taquineries. Robin en était le premier soulagé. Être de retour dans le clan Hale – et proche de la meute McCall, même s'il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il accepterait Scott comme son Alpha ou privilégierait Satomi, comme Alex – n'était pas sans avantage. S'il pouvait souffler un peu et être un peu moins souvent la victime de Leonard, le loup-garou signait tout de suite.

Pourtant, pour le moment, ni Leo, ni Stiles ne tournaient autour de Derek pour l'embêter et titiller sa patience. Ils le laissaient parler avec Scott et, à la place, chuchotaient sur le canapé. Robin les laissait faire. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient en train de comploter et se mettre d'accord sur leur prochaine action mais tant pis. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait les forcer à arrêter, qui plus est. Lui, à la place, essayait de parler avec Malia. _Essayait_. La coyote faisait son possible pour le repousser. Elle agissait comme s'il était l'ennemi. Elle semblait toujours sur le point de lui grogner dessus avant de bondir et d'attaquer. D'après Kira, il ne devait pas s'en formaliser et encore moins s'en inquiéter. Quiconque était proche de Peter n'était pas le bienvenu dans son périmètre de sécurité ; Derek et Stiles inclus.

« Il se passe quelque chose avec Peter. » Marmonna John à l'attention de Derek et Scott.

Les deux loups aussitôt se redressèrent. Comme le shérif avec Peter un peu plus tôt, ils s'isolèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Stiles avait vu que Leonard n'était plus concentré.

« On est pas les seuls à se demander ce qui cloche avec Peter. » Soupira le loup. « Ton père trouve aussi qu'il y a un truc de pas clair. C'est pour ça que Derek et Scotch se sont isolés. »

« Et si tout le monde pense qu'il se passe quelque chose... »

« Il se passe quelque chose. » Termina le lycanthrope. Il s'arrêta quand Peter réapparut dans le salon et qui, l'œil inquisiteur, regardait dans leur direction. Le Hale donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'humain, se releva et obligea l'autre à faire de même. Sans piper mot, l'attention de l'avocat désormais entièrement sur eux, Leonard attira Stiles à l'écart... là où les trois autres s'étaient regroupés.

Sitôt entrèrent-ils que la conversation entre Derek, John et Scott s'arrêta. Les trois regardaient Stiles et Leonard, vaguement inquiets. Était-ce parce qu'ils craignaient être victime d'un coup foireux de ces deux-là ou parce qu'ils craignaient qu'ils aient entendu de quoi il était question ? Nul ne saurait rien. Toujours était-il que les trois avaient à la fois une belle tête de coupable et l'air embêté d'être dérangés.

« Quoi ? » Aboya Leonard. « Vous pensez être les seuls à avoir remarqué qu'il se passait un truc avec l'autre abruti ? Ça fait deux jours qu'on essaie de savoir quoi. »

Aaah, c'était beau la famille.

« Leo. » Commença Derek, prudent. « Vous... »

« Ouais, clairement, Peter va trouver ça louche qu'on soit tous les cinq réunis... surtout qu'il vient de parler avec John et qu'il a dû sentir qu'il se passait un truc. » Leo haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, Der. S'il cache un truc, faut pas qu'il s'étonne qu'on le remarque. J'sais bien qu'il croit toujours être le plus malin dans la pièce mais, à nous cinq, on doit bien pouvoir faire le poids, nàn ? »

Le shérif toussota. De tous, il était le plus calme. Celui qui s'emballait le moins. Il était aussi le seul à avoir directement pu s'entretenir avec Peter et à le confronter.

« Le fait est que... je ne suis pas certain qu'il sache. » Avoua le plus âgé.

« Quoi ? » Stiles ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Peter ait conscience qu'il se passe quelque chose. » Répéta John pour son fils. Pas uniquement pour lui, en fait. Derek, Scott et Leonard ne donnaient pas l'impression de davantage voir où voulait en venir le shérif. « Et après je m'étonne que vous vous mettiez toujours dans des ennuis pas possibles. » Ronchonna-t-il. « Mais si vous ne comprenez pas, faut vraiment pas que je m'étonne. »

« Papa... » Grinça Stiles. « Explications, steuplait. »

« Je vois trois possibilités pour expliquer son comportement. » Le shérif soupira. « Numéro une : passée la surprise des souvenirs retrouvés, des retours inespérés des trois crétins. » Leonard s'offusqua d'un petit ' _hey !_ '. « Des chasseurs et du Djinn, Peter fait preuve d'une remarquable capacité d'adaptation. Il se remet plus vite qu'on ne le croyait et ce, sans perdre les pédales comme par le passé. » Tous les loups grognèrent et grimacèrent de concert. Stiles aussi. Ils n'étaient pas convaincus. Aucun d'eux. « Je n'y crois pas non plus. Peter n'est pas du genre à facilement se remettre de ce qui lui arrive. Numéro deux : Peter cache quelque chose et, pour mieux le cacher, agit comme si de rien était. Sauf qu'il en fait clairement trop. C'est celle à laquelle nous pensons, _pensions_ , tous les cinq... et pourtant je n'y crois plus. »

« Pour- » Commença Derek avant d'être coupé.

« Peter n'en aurait jamais trop fait. » Souffla Scott.

John hocha la tête, confirmant ce que l'Alpha venait de comprendre. « Il aurait beaucoup mieux dosé sa bonne humeur pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. » Derek acquiesça. Il était du même avis maintenant que c'était dit. « Numéro trois, donc... il ne se souvient pas. Et comme il ne se souvient pas, il n'a aucune raison de ne pas agir comme... avant. Quand il ne se souvenait pas. »

Leonard grimaça et se tourna vers son cousin.

« C'est toujours aussi compliqué, par chez vous ? »

« Et t'as encore rien vu. » Se désola son cousin. « Là c'est encore relativement normal. »

« Alex. » Dit Scott, qui ne s'était pas mêlé aux Hale.

« Non. » Refusa Stiles. « Alex ne voulait pas que Talia prenne les souvenirs de Peter, la première fois. »

« Il a peut-être compris qu'il avait eu tort. Que Peter ne pouvait pas vivre avec ces souvenirs, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait. Ou peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire avec, à l'époque, mais qu'après avoir cru toute sa vie autre chose, bah c'est plus possible.

« Non. » L'hyperactif refusait net cette idée-là. « Peter a ses souvenirs. Il... il doit avoir ses souvenirs. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna John. Il pouvait comprendre que son fils ne veuille pas qu'on ait, de nouveau, joué avec la mémoire de Peter mais sa réaction semblait un poil excessive. Tendu et horrifié, c'était comme si, lui aussi, il cachait quelque chose. « Stiles ? »

« Il s'en remettrait pas. » Chuchota Stiles. « On a bien vu que les souvenirs, même bloqués, pouvaient revenir et qu'il suffisait d'un rien. Si y avait un nouveau 'rien' qui arrivait et qu'il se souvenait... il se souviendrait s'en être souvenu avant d'oublier jusqu'à ce moment de merde où il se re-souvient... et il s'en remettrait pas. » L'hyperactif soupira. « Puis il... il peut pas avoir oublié sans qu'on ait tous, nous aussi, oublié... ou qu'on soit au moins au courant qu'il a oublié. Là c'est juste... c'est juste comme si on essayait de foutre sa vie en l'air... et pas moyen qu'Alex fasse ça. »

« Sauf si on ne pense pas qu'on la fiche en l'air. » Termina Leonard. Si les souvenirs de Peter sont de nouveau bloqués, je suis désolé mais... Scott a raison. Ça ne peut venir que d'Alex. D'Alex et d'un Alpha qu'il aurait fait venir pour l'occasion. Et Alex ne ferait jamais rien pour nuire à Peter. »

« Un Alpha... » Murmura Derek. Son attention se porta immédiatement sur Scott. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce fut tellement bref qu'aucun des trois autres alentours ne s'en aperçurent. Silencieusement, l'ancien Alpha jura au Véritable Alpha qu'ils allaient avoir une petite discussion à ce propos et ce, incessamment sous peu.

o o o

Peter regardait le troupeau qui revenait. Ils essayaient de se faire les plus discrets possible. C'était pas trop ça. L'avocat avait déjà vu mieux. Deux Stilinski et trois Hale, c'était du genre flagrant, fallait dire. Plus encore quand, en plus, on le regardait d'un air stupidement inquiet toutes les deux minutes.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien d'import-... Rien. » Il souffla par le nez. « Et me sors pas ton speech habituel sinon je te jure que je t'en colle une. »

« Oh. Tu oserais ? » Ricana le premier.

« T'en coller une ? » Stiles pouffa. « Ne doute jamais de mon envie de t'en coller une. Jamais. » Il le regardait en coin. « Vraiment. J'insiste... jamais. »

Peter sourit.

« Et si tu me disais quand même ce qui se passe ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Que tu sembles douter de mon envie de t'en coller une. »

L'air de rien et sourire aux coins des lèvres, Alex revint s'installer près de Peter. Jordan avait fini par l'envoyer voir chez les Grecs, estimant que le lycan s'y prenait comme un manche avec le barbecue. Stiles grogna et se renfrogna à cette arrivée. Si ce qu'ils pensaient était correct, il préférait savoir Peter le plus loin possible de son beau-frère. _Ex_ beau-frère. Peu importait l'intitulé exact tant que le loup restait loin de _son_ loup. Stiles ne le voulait pas à proximité tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qui se passait.

Tout ça, Peter ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le comprendre ou le deviner seul.

« Alex. »

« Stiles ? »

« Vous ne voudriez pas... aller voir ailleurs ? Plus loin, par exemple. Ce n'est qu'un exemple, bien sûr. »

Peter fronça les sourcils, encore. La bouche entrouverte, le nez froncé, il interrogeait Stiles du regard. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement déplacé de son compagnon ; surtout que le jeune agent avait tendance à souvent le reprendre quand il se montrait aussi impoli.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi.

« Pourquoi ? » Alex ne comprenait pas davantage. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il fallait toujours se méfier d'Alex. Le loup comprenait très bien le monde dans lequel il évoluait.

« Parce que. Éloignez-vous de Peter. »

« Stiles. » Grogna l'avocat. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, là, au juste ? »

« J'éloigne Alex de toi. »

« Oui, j'entends bien. Mais pourquoi ? »

Peter ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait. L'air défensif de son beau-frère comme l'agressivité de... presque tous les autres, mine de rien. Les autres qui comptaient, en tout cas. Les autres, ceux qui avaient disparu pour une conversation secrète.

Ne pas comprendre ne lui plaisait pas.

« Quelqu'un m'explique. »

« A vous l'honneur. » Grinça l'humain à Alex. Autant dire qu'il ne laissait pas franchement le choix au Bêta. Il n'était peut-être pas surnaturel mais il savait comment se faire entendre, craindre et obéir, y avait pas à dire.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire. » Prévint Alex.

Alex. C'était Alex le problème. Même sans savoir de quoi il était question, c'était évident. Alex... Alex...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Souffla l'ancien Alpha. « Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Pourquoi vous êtes revenus ? »

Les deux autres cessèrent un instant de se regarder en chien de faïence pour se tourner, d'un même homme, vers le troisième.

« Évidemment, y a fallut que le gosse soit malin. » Maugréa le loup.

« Il se passe quoi ici ! »

Peter s'était redressé et avait crié. Toutes les conversations autours furent suspendues. Derek s'approcha de son oncle. Les autres Hale se gardèrent bien de l'imiter. Les mains levées, son neveu agissait comme – trop – souvent, comme s'il avait affaire à un animal sauvage et blessé.

« Si vous arrêtiez vos conneries et me disiez enfin ce qui se passe ? »

« On... peut pas. » Admit Derek. « Pas vu la manière dont tu as réagi la première fois. »

Sous ses airs de ne rien dire, Derek en avait fait bien assez. Le plus jeune Hale sourit. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que son oncle comprenne le problème, ou au moins une grosse partie de celui-ci.

« On a encore joué avec mes... comme pour Malia ? »

Carrément moins de deux minutes, en fait.

« Peter... » Chuchota Alex.

« Toi ? » Son visage se décomposa. Il se sentait trahi. Encore. C'était un truc de Hale, fallait croire ; mourir sans mourir, être trahi par ceux qui comptent le plus... « Alex, mais... mais merde à la fin ! »

* * *

 _Ici s'achève la partie principale de More Human Than Human. Des bonus, concentrés cette fois sur la réalité alternative (celle du Djinn) arriveront... quand ils arriveront. Ils pourront très bien ne pas être lus, ça sera surtout pour poursuivre la question "Et si Peter n'avait pas été mordu et avait conservé ses souvenirs". Leonard, Robin et les autres seront pas mal présents._

 _Leonard et Robin (et le reste des cousins) seront aussi présents dans une fic future (très future, même, je pense, vu qu'en ce moment y a que le fandom Marvel qui me motive à écrire)._

 _Alors oui, je sais, cette fin n'est pas... fin je voulais terminer comme ça. Je me creusais la tête sur comment la terminer sans tout fermer et c'est en allant en boulot que j'ai brouillonné cette scène et... et c'était celle que je voulais pour terminer. Mais je pense qu'elle sera perçue comme la fin de Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey - un peu "trop" ouverte._

 _Donc voilà... comme dit plus haut : il y aura des bonus (normalement) mais qui n'arriveront pas avant plusieurs semaines puisque seuls Daredevil, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Spiderman, Deadpool & co arrivent à me motiver (pour me motiver... les bougres me motivent. j'ai une paire de brouillon pour des fics DD/MCU et une liste longue comme ma pàl - non je déconne, plus courte quand même - de fics que j'aimerais traduire - parce que DD c'est la vie). Pour les bonus, vous pouvez me contacter sur ma page par message si vous voulez déjà au moins la première version (enfin la deuxième version déjà mais bon)_

* * *

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Skayt_


End file.
